Take A Chance
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: HTTYD Modern Military AU! Sick of being told that his life was going nowhere and he was a nobody, seventeen year old Hector Haddock the Third joins the Archipelago Islands Military-Berk Army division without telling anyone. All he leaves is a note to his family saying not to worry. Time passes as he returns, shocking everyone-but there is more to it than what they see. Rated M!
1. Opportunity

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

 **(Author's Note;** _So, this is going to be another modern military like story with Toothless and Hiccup as the pairing and going to be different from Unintentional Hero. Idea came to me in a dream and since having said dream-I've been itching to write this story so I'm going to write it :p Below is a list of the characters since I'm using modern names. Some keep their original name because it works, others I've changed to ones people don't use ALL the time so deal with it-and some will be using their nicknames from time to time. Don't worry, once Unintentional Hero is complete, I will still write the next story idea that has the most votes on my poll which is on my author's page. That being said, below is the characters list so you know who is who and enjoy the story!_ **)**

Character List:

Hector Haddock as _Hiccup_ Tallon Furysen as _Toothless_

Darius Haddock as _Dagur_ Heather Haddock as _Heather_

Val Haddock as _Valka_ Spencer Haddock as _Stoick_

Gabriel Borksan as _Gobber_ Skylar Jorgenson as _Snotlout_

Simon Jorgenson as _Spitelout_ May Jorgenson as _Snotlout's Mother_

Astrid Hofferson as _Astrid_ Freddy Ingerman as _Fishlegs_

Trent Thorston as _Tuffnut_ Reina Thorston as _Ruffnut_

Carmen Holt as _Camicazi_ Thaxter Solborg as _Thuggary_

Evan Larsden as _Eret_ Ryan Grimborn as _Ryker_

Viktor Grimborn as _Viggo_ Drake Bludvist as _Drago_

Alex Holgerson as _Alvin_ Sean Svendson as _Savage_

1; Opportunity.

 **-Hector's POV-**

 _ **Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

I sleepily reached over and flipped the switch on my alarm to turn it off then I laid there a moment after rolling over onto my back and staring up at the ceiling with an arm over my forehead in an attempt to block out the light seeping in through the basement windows. After a minute or two, I tossed off the covers, slid my legs over the edge of the bed, put my feet on the floor, then finally sat got up while rubbing my eyes tiredly. I looked around my room, it was pretty big. I lived in the basement-by choice of course. My older brother lived in the room next to mine down here too, my parents figured it'd be more space for us. Upstairs were my parents' room and my younger sister. Funny thing about my brother and sister-they are actually my cousins but adopted as my siblings. My mother's brother was a single father having lost his wife in childbirth to their daughter: his name was Oswald Burgston. But he died in a car accident-apparently in the event of his death, his two kids would go to my mom and they were adopted as Haddocks.

Right-should probably tell you who I am. I'm Hector Haddock the Third-only biological son to Spencer and Val Haddock, my parents. My mother is a Veterinarian while my father is the mayor of Berk-the island we live on which is connected to the main island called Archipelago. There are actually a bunch of islands that are connected to the main one: Berserk, Outcast, Murderous, Visithug, Peaceable, Meathead, Bog Burglar, Lava Lout, Hysteria, Waterland, and of course where I live-Berk. In order to get to from one island to the next, you need to travel by plane. Each island has an airport to make this easier, you can also take a boat but it's a day trip if you do. Anyway-so when Uncle Oswald died, his son, Darius and daughter, Heather were adopted as Haddocks and are now my adopted siblings but biological cousins. Weird-I know but I didn't care. Oh, I have another cousin too, on my Dad's side. His name is Skylar Jorgenson-only son of my uncle Simon and aunt May. He's kind of a bully to me but I deal with it.

I'm seventeen years old, about in the middle of my Sophomore year of high school. In the Archipelago, you don't start pre-school until you've reached age six and had to be five by the time September 1st hit or you didn't start school that year. Stupid indeed but I don't make the rules. This basically meant that by the time you hit senior year-the student would generally by eighteen to nineteen years old. My birthday was February 12th, 1999. My 'brother', Darius is actually two years older than me but he stayed back twice so he's stuck in the tenth grade with his sister, Heather and myself. Darius's birthday falls in August, while Heather's lands in April. Skylar's ends up in December-so he's younger than me by ten months. All that aside, I'm a straight A student nothing under a ninety-five for my grades. The only reason my _siblings_ have remotely close to good grades is because of me. Darius manages B's and C's while Heather stays about a B average. I don't help Skylar because he's a royal douche bag to me in and out of school.

I don't really have friends at school-I'm not hated by everyone but not liked either. There's a few people I get along with as acquaintances like Freddy Ingerman-he's a smart kid like me. Guess that's why we get picked on the most because we're considered nerdy losers. Picked on mainly by Skylar and his friend Trent Thorston-even my brother Darius picks on me in school but only to uphold some kind of reputation as a badass. At home he's decent to me. Heather while at school just kind of pretends I don't exist and only talks to me if she absolutely has to. At home, she's like Darius and decent to me but I'm almost sure it's because without me they'd both fail their classes and get grounded by Mom and Dad. Heather's friends are Astrid Hofferson, Carmen Holt, and Reina Thorston-who is Trent's twin sister. Did I mention my parents are always busy? We barely get to see Dad with his job as Mayor, and Mom is normally gone from 8am to 6pm everyday for her job. It is usually on us kids to do the chores and cooking since our parents don't have time, although I'm the one that does the cooking and cleaning in the house because the other two just don't feel like it. I don't mind I guess, I still manage to maintain by good grades and sleep about six hours a night-sometimes more or less.

Oh! Almost forgot-I do have one friend who is more of a unofficial uncle to me since he is my Dad's best friend. He also happens to be my teacher for the rest of high school. His name: Gabriel Borksan, also known as Gobber to me but in school I'm supposed to call him Mr. B or Mr. Borksan. He really doesn't care as long as the principal isn't around and I'm actually one of the only people allowed to call him Gobber. Dad and him go way back to their elementary school days, they ended up becoming friends because my father stood up for Gobber when he was getting bullied and then Gobber stood up for Dad. It's actually pretty funny: Darius to me is like how my uncle Oswald was to my Dad. Oswald picked on dad in school but was decent to him at home. Darius picks on my but is nice to me to an extent at home. I guess I can live with it but still that's only part of my life. Like I said-I get bullied a lot for being one of the smartest kids in school. Darius protects me sometimes when he reminds his friends that if I show up at home with bruises then he'll get blamed for not defending me so it keeps the bullies from physically hitting me in face at least. Grateful for that much.

"HECTOR! Your turn to shower!" my mother shouted for me from the top of the stairs. Showers in the house ran on a schedule and that started as early as 5am with Dad at the lead of the line-after him is was Mom, Heather, Darius, and finally me last around 7am. Yes it took almost two hours to get through five people showering. So I always set my alarm for 5:30am that way I'd have time to actually wake up a little-get my clothes, then take my shower before breakfast at 7:15am. Then I'd be driving my siblings to school for 7:30am when that day would start. I grabbed my clothes and a towel before heading up the stairs to the bathroom and taking my shower. I took showers last because I was the only one who didn't take forever in the bathroom. Long enough to pee, shower, dry off, and get dressed-I'd put deodorant on and my shoes when I got back to my room to get my backpack and school things.

(School: Berkian Academy)

Now the reason I was allowed to drive and not all three of us was because I was the only one who had a job to pay for the parking pass and my car insurance. It was in my parent's name but I gave them the money. I worked for the auto-shop doing easy fixes like tires, oil changes, AC charges, booking appointments, answering the phone-you get the picture. I made about $200 a week working about twenty hours or so. Darius always had sports and Heather didn't care much to have a job. Me on the other hand-I wanted to make money and somehow between school, chores, and working, my grades never suffered due to it all. See I went to school from 7:30am-2:30pm. Then I'd go to work from 3pm-7pm, once home I'd take a quick shower, cook something for dinner, clean up and by the time that was done it was around 9pm. I'd do homework until 11pm and any I didn't finish well, ten to one I was up with the alarm and while waiting to shower-I'd finish it then. I only had to take them to school-they either took the bus home or rode with a friend since I had work five nights a week, sometimes four and I always had at least two days off-one of which was always a Sunday.

Reaching the school-I parked in my spot and all of us got out, I locked the door when Darius and Heather were out as I sighed and made my way inside to get to first period which for me was World History, following that was Algebra, Health or Physical Education, Lunch, Science, then Language Arts and Reading. The Health or Phys Ed thing depended on which semester we were in. First Semester was Gym, second was Health. Currently for us it was February because my birthday just passed a week ago. I had classes with a lot of people I knew-like my sister, brother, Freddy, Skylar, Trent, Reina, Carmen, and Astrid. The way the school worked is that we were on a four year team-color coded. My team was the silver team with Gobber as our teacher for the the four years of high school. Guess the school thought it'd be easier to keep the students with one teacher for all four years then just each new grade make the material harder than the year before. It didn't matter to me-I did good in every class, didn't matter which one. We did move around classrooms but we all stayed together, the class of twenty-six students-myself included with one teacher. I never used my locker, a way to avoid bullies so I carried around my backpack and all my books all the time.

I reached the classroom to find myself as the first one there, the others would come soon since the bell would ring in two minutes to signal the warning at 7:28am, then the final bell at 7:30am to signal start of the school day. I plopped down in my seat and pulled out my homework and books before just relaxing there with my eyes closed. So began my long ass day-sure to promised of teasing, bullying, and a massive headache before I got home since I didn't have work tonight and it was a Monday-shocking to get two days off in a row. Guess my boss thought I needed a break since I told him how stressed I'd been-he was a good friend to me, always let me vent while we worked. His name was Anthony Kingers, one of the best mechanics on Berk because he worked fast and had super low prices on parts and labor. The bell rang and students began to file in, after two minutes-the second rang and the door shut with Gobber walking in to start today's lesson.

 _'Here we go...'_ I thought.

(Lunch Time)

Just as I said: bullying, teasing, and a headache that even the nurse's aspirins weren't fixing. I was on my way to lunch but had stopped in the nurse's office first to get something for my headache, it was right by the main office so it'd been on the way to the lunch room which was right across from the main office and the entrance to the school. I noticed though that there was an army recruiter at the school today-a table set up by the office with papers, pamphlets, and of course the recruiter talking to students who had an interest in possibly joining the military after high school. I ignored it to get to lunch-I was actually pretty hungry today since my breakfast only consisted of toast and two pieces of bacon with a small cup of apple juice. "Hector!" I heard my name be called as entered the lunchroom, I saw my brother waving to me to come over-I sighed and moved near his table.

"Yes, Darius?" I asked him.

"I need your help with this science crap, I forgot to do it last night..." Darius asked.

"You were busy talking to your girlfriend, weren't you?" I mentioned.

"Yeah...Please? Dad will kill me if I get detention again," Darius said pleadingly almost.

"Not doing it for you. I'll help...that's it," I told him: he nodded as he pulled over a chair for me and I said down to now eat my lunch and help my brother with his science homework. It only took about twenty of the sixty minutes we had from our lunch hour, after he put it away. I just ate my lunch quietly while trying to stay out of the conversation they rest of Darius's friends were having.

"So, you got work tonight little brother?" Darius asks curiously.

"No, I don't." I replied.

"Can Heather and I catch a ride with you then? Practice is canceled due to weather and we hate the bus," Darius looked towards me.

"Meet me at the car at 2:40 then," I sighed.

"You're the best, Hec," Darius put his arm around me and I guess hugged me.

"Dude, why ride with your dorky little brother? Just get your own car and drive yourself," came Skylar's voice.

"Parents won't let me have a car unless I can pay for it," Darius sighed.

"So why does Hiccup get his own?" Trent asked next.

"Because I actually work for a living and make my own money," I retorted crossing my arms over my chest.

"What do you do, deliver newspapers on a bike?" another of the guys laughed.

"None of your business," I mumbled, "And don't call me Hiccup, it isn't my name."

"Well you are a Hiccup in Viking ancestry cuz you're a whimpy little runt," Skylar chuckled.

"Will ya shut up, Skylar. Honestly-being around you makes me feel as stupid as you." I rolled my eyes. Skylar tried to throw his apple at me but I caught it with a grin almost and placed it down, "Might be a runt but I'm faster and smarter than you, Skyler..."

"You're a loser-least my life is going somewhere. You'll just be stuck at the auto shop the rest of your life. You're a nobody and a nothing," Skyler said now.

"Come on, Skylar-back off...he is family," Heather sighed.

"Don't waste your breath, Heather. His head is shoved so far up his own ass that he can't hear anything but the sound of his own voice," I stated as I got up and threw my trash away after getting my backpack and putting it on one of my shoulders as I walked out of the lunch room quietly. I saw the recruiter table ahead of me again-he was talking to one of the seniors, I glanced over at the pamphlets on the table, the ones about joining the military and having all these career opportunities and being a part of something great. He don't know what possessed him to do it but he grabbed one and looked over it however he didn't notice the recruiter looking his way.

"Military life interest you, son?" he asked firmly.

"I...never really gave it much thought actually," I responded. I really didn't have a plan for my life. Maybe Skylar was right, I'd be stuck at the auto shop the rest of my life.

"Why don't you take that pamphlet home with ya lad, give it a look through and see if the military might be something you're interested in. If it does-here's my card, give a call to the office to set up an appointment to ask questions about anything at all okay. Military has a lot to offer people of all ages. You can just ask for me: I'm Sergeant First Class; Cody Greyson-head recruiter for the Berk Army-which is a part of the Archipelago Islands Military," the man said to me. I gave a quick nod as I headed off to my next class even though it didn't start for another thirty minutes. I knew Gobber would probably be in there if not, then I'd sit alone. Reaching my class, I just sat down with my head on my desk after tossing the pamphlet in my bag-me in the military? Yeah right. I had a sarcastic mouth, I was short, and scrawny. They'd never let someone like me in. I closed my eyes sighing and relaxed, I really just wanted to go home for the day.

(Haddock House)

I was so glad I didn't have work today-I was beyond happy to get home and just flop on my bed after school was over. It was about 2:55pm when I got home with my brother and sister. It only took five minutes to get out of school traffic and ten minutes to get home from the school. I broke out my homework and got to work, might as well get it out of the way.

(7pm)

I'd made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner with some garlic bread-it was easy enough to do with frozen meatballs then a garlic powder and melted butter mix for the garlic bread, pasta was always easy: it only had to boil for about eight minutes. Mom came home around 5:45pm just as I'd finished dinner and Dad got home shockingly enough at 6:15pm. Guess they both had an early night. I started putting my stuff from homework away, as I lifted my notebook-and the pamphlet fell out onto the floor. I picked it up and sat at my computer desk beginning to open it up and read what it said inside. It was a step by step guide in joining-and also explained benefits of joining, and so much more. Of course there was a lot I didn't understand so I began searching things about the military such as ranks, training, jobs. Hell, I even found out that I'd meet the height and weight requirements which had come off as a major shocker to me. The more I read, the more interested I became. I reached into my pocket and found the card that the recruiter had given me-I stared at it for about five minutes before smiling a bit.

 _'Then again, maybe I could...'_ I thought as I was actually seriously considering joining the military. But first, I needed to speak to the recruiter again-there was a lot I still didn't know but I knew one thing: I couldn't pass up the opportunity to do something with my life-something amazing.


	2. Sworn In

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

2; Sworn In

Hector must of stopped researching everything military related around 10:30pm that night-he didn't make any official decisions though, he wanted to talk to the recruiter first. So far Hector had gathered that he would make the height and weight requirements of joining but there was so much more involved in joining apparently. Hector learned thus far that since he wasn't eighteen with a high school diploma, he would need a GED which he assumed wouldn't be very hard to obtain given his grades-school wasn't exactly a challenge for Hector. More that Hector read up on was that he had to pass a series of tests within the military to see if he was mentally and physically fit for such a lifestyle but other than that he didn't gather a lot so those were questions for the recruiter later today since Hector planned to go after school-he'd already called out of work saying he was sick and his siblings would be taking the bus home since they thought he had work tonight. Hayden read some of the benefits of joining-it just made him more interested in joining but he wouldn't decide for sure until he knew what he was dealing with.

"What time do you have work until tonight, Hector?" his mother, Val asked softly.

"Usual time, Mom. Seven-ish, maybe earlier-Boss said we didn't have a lot of bookings today because of the weather." Hector replied lightly while finishing up his toast.

"Well you be careful driving home if the weather gets bad," Val instructed, Hector nodded to her as he cleared his plate and washed his dishes then set them in the dish rack to dry. Around 7:20am-Hector, Darius, and Heather loaded into Hector's car as he drove them to school. Hector watched them leave as he checked the recruitment office's hours of business-they didn't open until 8am which is when he'd be in class. He'd have to call at lunch and hope he could get an appointment to go there and speak to Cody Greyson about the military, Hector had so many questions prepared and also made sure to grab anything he might need like his social, birth certificate, medical records, etc. He didn't want to be unprepared of course. He did know he'd make his choice today though after he found out more and what would go down as far as the starting processes were.

(School; Lunch Hour)

Before entering lunch, Hector stepped out to where the payphones were which was in the small hall way between the entrance from outside leading into the entrance taking you inside the actual building. Basically it was two sets of three doors making it six total but a small hallway split them apart. Hayden got the number and dialed it into his phone before pressing send and putting it to his ear while it rang. _"Berk Army Recruitment,"_ the voice greeted.

"Oh! Hello, I'm...looking for Sergeant First Class; Cody Greyson," Hector asked gently-he made sure no one else was around right now, he didn't need anyone knowing about this.

"One moment please," the voice stated as Hector could tell he'd been put on hold for about a minute and then, "Sergeant First Class Cody Greyson here." Hector was relieved he was there.

"Hi, I'm...Hector Haddock-you were at Berkian Academy yesterday. I stopped by the table and you...told me to call if I was interested at all," Hector said as simply as he could. It was only a few minutes of talking before Hector said goodbye then hung up as he slipped his phone in his pocket before heading into the lunchroom: just a few more hours and he'd be getting his answers. Hector began to eat his lunch quietly while thinking about it all-today could very well be the start of a new life for him. His appointment was for 3:15 at the recruitment office, he actually couldn't wait.

(3:05pm)

Hector had been sitting in the in the parking lot of the recruitment office for about ten minutes with slight nerves take over-this was big for him and no one knew what the hell he was doing. That actually made it all the more exciting for him-he was never one to keep things from his parents or siblings but this was something he didn't feel they needed to know about because they'd be against it. As the time on the clock continued to pass until the digital numbers changed to: **3:10pm** , he shut off the car and stepped out facing the building and holding the folder with his documents in it while he locked the car then headed to the main doors. First thing he saw was a woman behind the reception desk who greeted him with a smile, "Can I help you?"

"I'm here for an appointment with Sergeant First Class; Cody Greyson," Hector replied lightly to her.

"Hector...Haddock for 3:15?" Hector nodded to her as she smiled and lifted her phone up-then pressing a button, "Sergeant, your 3:15 is here," she said, then a nod before she placed it down. "He'll be right out, just have a seat over there." Hector nodded to her as he went to sit down in one of the waiting chairs with the folder in his lap, he only waited about three minutes before a man came out and Hector recognized him right away as the man from the school yesterday.

"Hello there, Hector, I'm glad you decided to make an appointment-I had a feelin about ya from the minute I saw ya at the table. Come on inside my office and we'll talk," Cody greeted with a handshake to him as he returned it and followed Cody into the office just on the right of the reception desk. Cody closed the door as Hector took a seat in front of the desk while Cody sat down on the opposite side. "Now, let's start with the basics. How old are ya?"

"Seventeen as of last week sir," Hector answered.

"And still in high school, correct?" Hector nodded, "Well, the first thing I can tell ya now is that due to age-you'd have to have your GED to join. I can also add that we offer that test right here just down the hall. All five subjects into five-two page tests. Should you consider joining today, that would have to be done first and the results are almost instant since they are the scan-tron tests that we run through the machine," Cody explained.

"Well that does answer one of my questions. So, if I took the GED now and passed am I...out of high school or do I still have to drop out?" Hector asked.

"Generally how it works is you have your pass or fail before you leave the office on test day-we share those results with the school and once they've seen you have your GED-which is the high school diploma equivalent-then they just mark that you've completed your studies and the drop out is immediate. As such-your actual GED will come by mail in about a week once it's sent to the board of education that you passed," Cody says.

"That's...easier than I anticipated. What would happen after that-is there like...a step by step process to follow to joining?" Hector inquired.

"There is. I'll give you the simplified version for now and if you want to question certain parts of it after then proceed," Cody said as Hector nodded to him, "The first would obviously be passing your GED," Cody began to list off different things Hector would have to do that even after leaving the office today if he decided to join he wasn't an actual member of the army until he went through the MEPS or Military Entrance Processing Station. A place where he had to undergo a bunch of testing then if all that passed-he'd be sworn in before getting his date to ship off to Basic Combat Training-ten weeks of going from Civilian to Soldier. It was actually nine weeks but the first week was called Reception Week and that is where he'd be setting up his financial, getting his uniform, shots, and a bunch more things-then from there the new recruits were transferred to their Basic Company for nine weeks.

The more Hector listened to Cody explain-the more interested he became in this lifestyle but had been warned it wouldn't be easy. "So it's a long process of paperwork, tests, and physicals?" Hector asked him.

"In short, yes." Cody stated to him. "And everything stays completely confidential," Hector glanced to the clock-it was already 4:30pm, he'd been there an hour and 45 minutes listening to Cody talk and ask questions about MEPS-where he'd apparently take the ASVAB test to determine which military job he's qualify for, this is also where the physicals happen and more, last thing if all goes well was swearing into the military by oath, signing the contract for service, and getting his shipping date to BCT or Basic Combat Training. Hayden had a lot to think about but he didn't want to just be coming back and forth to the office-he had his questions answered from about ranks, pay, rooming, and more. He got all his answers now he had to make his choice and give an answer. The military could offer him so much-it could change his life from is dull boringness to something...amazing, incredible, wonderful, and good. That's not to say his life wasn't good now but it actually in truth wasn't going anywhere-joining the military meant it could go anywhere. Knowing that, his choice was made.

"Where do I sign, sir?" Hector asked.

"Nothing yet, GED first and after that we'll start your paperwork. I can make that appointment for ya right here if ya like?" Cody asked.

"I'll take the first available you have," Hector smiled, the male checked over his calendar on the desk now.

"I've got one on Friday at 9am. Each test takes about an hour or so to complete-reading is about half an hour. You'd be here about four hours and you get a break in between each one," Cody offered.

"Pencil me in, I'll be here sir." Cody nodded as he wrote it down and put out his hand to Hector to shake his-of course he returned the handshake.

"I'll see ya Friday-I have high hopes for you, Mr. Haddock," Cody smiled.

"I have high hopes for it all. Thank you for seeing me today," Hector said to him, the man nodded as he led Hector out. When he got to his car he sat there-this was really happening. He was going to join the army and he wasn't telling a soul about it because they'd just fight him-although he was going to have to find a way to not have his parents freak out when he disappeared for nine weeks-possibly more. Cody also mentioned that AIT or Advanced Individual Training for his specific job choice would follow BCT so he very well might be gone fourteen weeks instead of nine-also factoring in that after all that, he'd get stationed somewhere in the Archipelago and it might not be Berk. Cody admitted that Hector might not get to go home right after training. Hector would figure it out later on, for now-he had a lot of studying to do in the next three days. Hector went home-if anyone asked why he was home so early he would just tell them that Anthony said he could leave early because it was slow.

(Friday)

Sure enough at 9am-Hayden was put in a room by himself to take his GED exams. Each test was timed to be sixty minutes except for reading which was thirty. He was given a number two pencil, eraser, few pieces of paper, calculator, the test packet, then the scantron sheet for his answers. By the end of this, there would be five scantron sheets to turn in and he'd have his score for all five test within fifteen minutes of finishing. The first test given was Language Arts, second was Algebra. He took a fifteen minute break after those two, then after it was Science, Reading, finally after a quick break and snack because he was hungry-World History last. He'd started at 9am and by the time he put his pencil down after answering the last question-it was 2pm. It had been a little harder than he expected but then again-he was taking a test of something that covered all four years of high school when he wasn't even done with his sophomore year yet. He was testing on information he hadn't technically learned yet so he prayed he did alright.

According to Cody, he needed and seventy-five to pass all subject except algebra which required an eighty to be passing. The examiner took the scan-trons from Hector and told him to wait there until she returned. Hector got some water in the meantime, along with some crackers he'd brought from home to eat while waiting. Fifteen minutes passed as Cody and the examiner walked in with a piece of paper. "Well, how bad did I do?" Hector asked nervously.

"Not bad at all, Hector. You passed them all with an eighty or higher," the examiner smiled placing the sheet before him on the table as he looked it over. Language Art; 85. Algebra; 93. Science; 80. Reading; 97. World History; 82. He passed everything with what would be a B or higher!? He was actually beside himself-this meant...he had his GED and no longer had to go to high school-it also meant he could join the army!

"Ready to start that paperwork lad?" Cody asked, Hector nodded as the examiner took the sheet which would be sent over to the school and Hector had been told it'd stay confidential that he dropped out-even if asked by parents-they couldn't divulge the information without Hector's permission. Good for him indeed. Reaching Cody's office-everything began in filling out forms for everything. This took another almost two hour to do from weighing, measuring, small PT or Physical Training test to see if Hector could do push ups, sit ups, and a run in a certain allotted time frame. Just ten push ups, sit ups, and a mile run in the course of fifteen minutes. Two minutes each for the push ups and sit ups, then do a mile run in eleven minutes. Most of the paperwork was Hector's medical history-which went easy because he brought it all with him.

Around 4:15pm, all the paperwork with Cody was completed-next step was MEPS which Cody was apparently going to take him to himself in a week. Hector was warned in advance that it was really a lot of standing around and waiting to be called. Hector knew he'd have to play sick that day since no one knew he dropped out and he'd still be working for Anthony up until he left for Basic. Hector went home again-he was two steps closer to becoming a sworn in member of the army.

(A Week Later)

Thankfully, Cody wasn't coming until after 10am-meant no one would be home when he arrived. Hector played sick well too and he was allowed to stay home because of his fever and throwing up which was all an act. Hector knew the it wouldn't start until the next morning so he had that covered by saying that he was staying at Freddy's house for two nights-and likely to not be going to school-his parents hadn't really cared so it was better for him. He guessed there were upsides to having parents that were too busy for him. Hector would be staying in a hotel with another recruit then at 5am-they'd be taking a shuttle bus to the location for MEPS-which was sure to be an all day process but possibly shorter if everything was in order. By the end of tomorrow he'd know when he was going for BCT. Getting to the hotel-Cody said he'd hang there to take Hector home on Tuesday afternoon when MEPS was over and Hector was sworn in. Hector appreciated it for sure-after that he got settled in his hotel room and relaxed.

(Tuesday)

All day indeed. Starting as early as 6:30am too-there really was a lot of standing around and being called for different things. First thing was the ASVAB test-needed to determine which careers he'd be eligible for, he didn't remember how long he'd been in that room taken the test but he was glad to get out. Next was the physicals-and not just your normal doctor ones either. These started with clothes on and being in a room full of guys in your boxers-it sucked for sure and Hector was damn glad he was one of the first ones to be checked because that was single handedly the most awkward moment of his entire existence to stand almost naked in a room filled with about fifty other guys at one time-more awkward when they had to go behind screens to actually drop their boxers and be checked that way too. Oh he was glad to be dressed out out of there in under twenty minutes. After all that-it was more PT tests and by that time-his ASVAB scores were in and he had to go see the worker about picking the job he'd take.

"Well, Mr. Haddock. Interesting line scores but overall score," the woman paused now as Hector got nervous, "ninety-six," Hector's eyes widened. He scored a ninety-six!? "This qualifies you for just about any job-so what will it be?"

Hector had so many choices now-this was turning out to be the best decision of his life, but now he had a choice to make. He thought about it hard but knew he couldn't take forever so he went with the most common that Cody told him would probably be best, "11B Infantryman," Hector answered.

"Excellent choice. Now-just take this and head over to that line, its your final step. Swearing in and you'll be given your BCT start date," the woman said handing him the paper. Hector got up and moved into the line-this was it. The last step. It was about 2:45pm and he'd started at 6:30am in all this. He was four hours and fifteen minutes short of a twelve hour day. Stepping into the room after another twenty minutes-Hector saw Cody sitting quietly as he was about to be sworn in to the Archipelago Islands Military-Berk Army division.

"Left hand up, right over your heart and repeat after me," the commanding officer instructed as Hector did as told. He stated the lines and Hector then repeated perfectly

"I, Hector Haddock the Third, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend rights of the Barbaric Archipelago against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and I will obey the orders of the president of the Archipelago and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Military Code Justice. So help me Odin."

"By the power vested in me, I welcome you to the Archipelago Islands Military. You'll receive your OSUT orders outside this room. Dismissed and best of luck," the male said as Hector offered a salute-he didn't know if he was supposed to but it seemed fitting to do so. Hector left the room as Cody was right behind him.

"Well done lad-ready to start your transformation from civilian to soldier?" Cody asks.

"Definitely. Out of curiousity-what does OSUT stand for?" Hector asked.

"One Station Unit Training. It just means that right after you graduate BCT, you'll stay on that base to do your AIT training as well-after that you may or may not be moved to another base." Cody explained as Hector nodded standing at the table where letters were being passed out.

"Name and home island?" the male asked.

"Hector Haddock the Third, Isle of Berk," he answered-the man filed through a few things then pulled out a letter and handed it to Hector who stepped out of the way with Cody now to open it and find out when he left for Reception Week, then to BCT-followed by AIT. Hector took a deep breath now and read it over.

"So when do ya leave?" Cody asked him.

"Next week on Monday at 10pm. I have to be at the Berk bus station to go to Fort Striker," Hector said.

"I'll take ya there if ya like, I can grab you from your house at 9:30pm." Cody offered.

"Thanks-park a few houses down though, you...remember what I told you right?" Hector asked.

"That no one knows you decided to join and don't want them to know. How are you going to get out of the house-they'll worry about you," Cody stated.

"I got it covered," Hector smiled, Cody nodded as the two got back to Cody's car and headed towards the recruiter office where Hector's car waited for him. They'd be back in roughly half an hour making it close 4:05pm when he got back to the recruitment office, then a fifteen minute drive home put him at 4:25pm-just before Darius and Heather would get home from the game. He closed his eyes relaxing in Cody's truck-one week and he'd be two hours away the Reception Battalion-from there he'd be going to Fort Striker-another forty minutes away. Honestly, he couldn't wait. He was officially a member of the A.I.M now-things would only get better for him and when the time was right-he'd come back and tell everyone just where he took his life. He wasn't a nobody, he wasn't a nothing, and his life was definitely going somewhere-not even he knew it yet.


	3. Reception Week

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

3; Reception Battalion

Getting out of school for a week with his parents hadn't been as easy as he previously planned it to be. He managed to get away with being sick for three days before they started throwing around doctors office visit because they were worried about him-in that it meant he had to go to school and thankfully after speaking to the principal on Wednesday: she allowed Hector to stay in class even though he was technically a drop out-Hector explained that he joined the military and was leaving for Basic on Monday but wasn't telling anyone, of course the principal was sworn to secrecy and couldn't discuss that information with anyone without his consent. In the Archipelago-if someone had their GED or were eighteen-then that person was an adult and confidentially mattered like a law almost. Since he was considered an adult now-then the principal wasn't allowed to disclose anything regarding his whereabouts or what he'd done. School was over for the day now so Hector just had to survive the weekend and up until Monday night when Cody would park about four houses away to pick him up to take him to the Berk bus depot.

Hector had his bag packed-there wasn't much to bring except more paperwork to make the reception week go faster, Cody had told him that if he had everything in order than it would go smoother for him also that reception week could last anywhere from three days to a full week-it was considered Week Zero of Basic. Friday night now-he was just quiet and in his room, acting as if was feeling better but still needed his rest. When he arrived at Reception Battalion-he was getting rid of his phone or changing his number so his family couldn't harass him. He paid his own bill anyway so he wasn't worried about it then trying to use the phone as a way to find him. He would be writing a note and leaving it on his bed that he was sure would be found bright and early Tuesday morning when he didn't come upstairs for breakfast and his shower. It didn't say what he was doing-just for them not to worry about him. The course of the weekend was pretty quiet for him, he mainly stayed in his room though Saturday he went to work-told Anthony about the fact he was quitting and leaving town for a while. Anthony was sad to see him leaving but wished him well and said if he needed a job when he got back then he was always welcome back at the shop.

It was the beginning on June now-first week of actually. There was only three weeks of the Sophomore year left meaning that all of Hector's BCT and AIT would be done through the summer. Monday morning-Hector drove his brother and sister to school and he was going just to say goodbye to Gobber mainly, he wasn't going to tell him about the military just that he had his GED and wouldn't be returning to school in the Fall with the others. Hector was doing this at lunch time-he found Gobber in the classroom eating and going over some papers. "Hector, there ya are-wanted to talk to you," Gobber greeted while Hector walked in after knocking.

"What's up, Gobber?" Hector asked.

"I couldn't help but notice in class now you seem to be spacin off and not interested-anything goin' on you wanna talk about?" Gobber asked him.

"Just got a lot going on is all. I wanted to talk to you too...I'm...not going to be coming to class tomorrow or...for the rest of the year," Gobber arched a brow now, "Okay, I'm not coming...back at all. I got my GED two weeks ago-the principal has just kind'a been letting me hang out here to avoid the parents." Hector stated to him.

"Gonna tell me what possessed ya to get your GED?" Gobber asked curiously.

"Just...sick of high school-I decided to just take a chance and see if I could pass and I did with all B's or A's..." Hector admitted.

"You're takin off, arent' ya-like out of Berk?" Gobber sighed softly.

"I am and...I can't tell ya because you'll tell the others and I just don't want them knowing what's going on." Hector told him.

"I can keep a secret lad but your choice-hope ya find whatever it is you're looking for out there. I won't tell the others, stay safe and come back to visit?" Gobber asked as he got up and gave Hector a hug, "You're like a nephew to me, Hector, I wish you'd tell me what was going on,"

Hector knew he should tell him-Gobber could keep a secret, he always had in the past but he didn't want anyone knowing about this so he wasn't saying anything to anyone, "Sorry Gobber, this is just something I have to do and I need you to trust me," Hector offered a smile.

"I trust ya," Gobber ruffled his hair a bit.

"I'll visit when I can," Hector said lightly as Gobber nodded and two ate their lunches right there in the room. When the bell rang-they acted like nothing was different, Hector knew Gobber was upset he was leaving but he'd hold firm in front of the others. As the day came to a close-Hector double checked to make sure everything was ready-including the note to his family. Later that night around 9:20pm-everyone was doing their own thing: Darius was talking to his girlfriend and listening to music, Heather was relaxing, and his parents were either sitting on the couch or working on files for their jobs. Hector however had placed his note down on his bed after making sure the room was clean before heading out the basement door with his backpack-now filled with about two pairs of clothes, documents, his cell phone, and one family photograph of all of them together, just the Haddocks right after Heather and Darius joined the family a year after losing their father.

Hector made sure to have his personal care items-after double checking it all he checked the time and headed out the basement door quietly then down the street where Cody was waiting for him. Hector got in the truck and put his bag between his legs with a sigh, "Ready for this?" Cody asked.

"As I'll ever be," Hector replied, Cody started the truck and they were headed towards the bus depot where sure enough there were a lot of other recruits they're all heading the same place as he was. Cody dropped him off and helped him check in-he said he'd stay until the bus left the station too, he gave Hector his cell phone number so they could keep in contact. It was about 10:05pm when the bus began loading men and women heading to Reception Week. Hector got on and sat down quietly-the bus pulled away from the station after a head count and roll call. This is where it started-this two hour bus ride to the Reception Battalion would change his life.

(Two Hours Later)

Arriving at the location-things changed instantly. Ordered off the bus, then grabbing bags and tossing them in a pile in order to be sorted out later to have them go to their rightful owner. Right away they were sent for briefing about how the next week would go for them and would last about four to five days if nothing held up their paperwork, Hector knew his was good-Cody helped him get it all organized before hand in one big folder that was separated into sectioned folders inside the main older. First thing they were told to do was enter the Amnesty room and get rid of anything that wasn't allowed-Hector didn't have anything he needed to get rid of thankfully so that saved time. After that was record keeping where they set up their medical files, financial, and personal records. By the time this was done, it was closer to 3am-they all got to eat in the chow hall for about twenty minutes before being issued pillow, sheets, and blanket for their barracks. One of the first things they were assigned to do were pick their bunk and battle buddy-this person would be with them as a partner for the rest of BCT.

This made Hector nervous-he'd never had a _buddy_ before. Hector saw another person standing by himself-a taller guy with black hair and green eyes, taking a deep breath he walked over towards him. "H-Hey...want to...buddy up?" Hector asked.

"Sure. I'm Tallon Furysen," the male greeted with a hand out. Hector almost breathed a sigh of relief as he shook Tallon's hand now.

"Hector Haddock," Hector introduced. Now these buddy ups were meant to promote the fact of having each other to keep the other person in line at all times. Rules so far were: showering every morning, having to be clean shaven, and dressed properly for the day ahead of them. This was also the person you bunked with-it was highly advised to pick someone who was essentially becoming your new best friend for the rest of your military days while in training at least.

"Haddock! Furysen! Pick your bunk!" they were ordered by the Drill Sergeant there. This wasn't their permanent commanding officer but for the next few days he was so they still had to listen. They quickly picked their bunk and stood beside it.

"You want top or bottom?" Tallon asked now.

"I prefer low ground so I'll take bottom if it's okay with you," Hector asked, Tallon nodded to him as they stood by their bunk.

"Since you two are done-I'll use your bunk as an example for how your barrack bunk should always look. Squad, fall in!" the man commanded loudly as a circle formed around Hector and Tallon's bunk now. "Beds are to be kept neat and flat-no wrinkles or bumps, also tucked in perfectly. I'll show you how this is done," from there the Drill Sergeant showed everyone how to make the beds perfect, "You keep all your belongings in these closets, that being said you know have seven minutes to make your beds-put away your shit, and stand at attention for inspection." he said as the others rushed to get their things down and Hector helped Tallon with his bed. They put their things away and then stood by their beds for inspection. The Drill Sergeant checked over it all and nodded to them.

At the end of seven minutes-those who didn't finish were doing push ups on the ground, when they finished those, everyone was ordered to their bunk and lights out to prepare for a long day of more getting ready for Basic in a few days.

(The Next Morning-Berk; Haddock Household)

Darius had been sent to find out why Hector wasn't upstairs when called for his shower-sure enough he found the folded note on the bed and read it over as his eyes widened before rushing upstairs at 7am, "He's gone!"

"What do you mean ' _he's gone_ ', Darius?" Spencer Haddock-their father asked quickly, Darius handed over the note as Spencer began to read it over, his eyes widened with each line.

"What does it say, Spencer?" Val asked now walking over to her husband.

"Hector left, Val. He said he didn't run away but he's leaving to take care of something he has to do-not to worry about him because he's safe but will be unreachable for a while," Spencer stated.

"Why...would he just leave like that? He still has...school, doesn't he. He can't drop out without parental consent being only seventeen years old," Heather insisted quickly.

"He took care of that too-this is what he said," Spencer cleared his throat after slowly lowering the newspaper down, " _Dear family. Please don't try and find me-you won't. I didn't run away but I got things to do-and I can't do them here. Don't worry about me and school-I took the GED two weeks ago and passed with A's and B's-if you need proof of that I got it, you can check my left side, second from the top desk drawer. I'll be continuing to take care of my insurance and car payments-_ it's _through another source now. Also, I quit my job at the auto shop. I ask that you don't worry about me because I'm safe, just know this was something I had to do. I'm unreachable for a while. See you when I see you. -Love always, your son/brother, Hector_."

Val and Heather were actually almost in tears hearing that Hector had left without a word to anyone-and they didn't know where he was. Darius checked the driveway, "His car is still here-someone must of picked up up last night. He was here up until 9pm-I heard him in his room moving around," Darius informed slowly.

"Call him! He's...seventeen years old, what could he possible have to do that required him leaving so late at night and not tell us," Val ordered, Heather pulled her cell phone and called Hector's phone-she put it on speakerphone and set it on the table.

" _I'm sorry-the number you are trying to reach is no longer in service. Good bye."_ came the automated female's voice from the phone.

"He...shut his phone off?" Spencer asked a little surprised.

"My baby boy..." Val cried, Spencer hugged her tightly-then Heather too.

"We'll find him-he couldn't of gone far. I'll get the police on right straight away love, don't worry. He said he's safe so wherever he is-we know that much. Hector never says something that isn't true," Spencer assured her. They would find him, they had to know what drove him to do whatever it was he was doing.

(Fort Hellion; 4:45am)

It began bright and early at 5am even though they'd gone to sleep only about two and half hours before hand. They were given an hour to get showered, changed, and outside to await their next orders. Tallon and Hector got done pretty quick-as well made their beds how they were supposed to be made. They were wearing gray gray sweat suits with sneakers and black socks-apparently that was required to be worn for the rest of Reception Week. They got breakfast first at 7am in the chow hall, then in was on to the pay station to get their Smart Cards-which was a $250.00 advance from their paychecks that month to use while during Basic if they needed anything at all that they could buy from the PX or Post Exchange. They also received the ID cards that had to be carried _everywhere_ with them. After they did that then they had to move on to getting their uniforms, boots, hats, and new running sneakers, belts, canteens, helmet, etc, from the CIF or Central Issuing Facility.

Next following that was medical exams, again. There was more briefing on benefits, insurance, and tying up loose ends if anything happened to them. There was orientation next, then finally they got to go to the PX to get anything they hadn't remembered to grab from home. At some point there was lunch given too around noon time. All that managed to complete day one. Day two started with everyone's favorite: vaccinations for measles, mumps, diphtheria, smallpox, rubella, and flubicillian. After all that was done-it moved on to dental and vision exams-Hector passed both of his without a problem-but did receive a fitted mouth guard that would be used in some of the BCT training exercises. They also had to pass another PT test consisting of push ups, sit ups, and two mile run: each section having a certain amount of time to complete. After this was done-they moved on to reviewing personal affairs. Meals were the same-breakfast, lunch, and dinner were provided and they had to do a bag check to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything they'd need for Basic. Day three wasn't all that exciting, for some it was just when they got eyeglasses if they'd been needed. Also they could order their yearbook and graduation ring-and they got their graduation photo taken.

Turned out Hector paid the extra to get the ring, the yearbook, and even the BCT and AIT video that was apparently going to be taken while training was going on-he wanted the memory of all he'd gone through and prove to anyone that he actually made it with no help from them. Day four was the easiest day-since all of Hector's things were finished, he received his ID tags that now read out on the silver tags in five line going down:

 **Haddock, Hector  
** **010-017-2015  
O Pos.  
** **A.I.M-B.A  
** **Neo Pagan**

There were two of them hanging from around his neck now as he was awaiting with his group of people who were apparently all going to be going to the same area for BCT-then some to follow along to AIT with him, others going into training for Infantryman. They were awaiting their shipping orders-and their backpacks from home they would be getting after BCT was over evidently. Hector was fine with this-he didn't mind not having it with him. "Alright E group, you will be going to Fort Striker for your Basic Combat Training-anyone going out for Infantryman will remain there for Advanced Individual Training. Your bus is running behind so you will be leaving tomorrow morning at 0600-that's 6am in case you're weren't aware. Be up for 5am with your green bags-your backpacks from home will be transported later on. Fort Striker is approximately forty-five minutes from here towards outer Berk," the Drill Sergeant announced.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" the group replied together.

"Good. You will be sitting with your battle buddy on the bus-that's how they keep ya organized. You'll get your new Company assignment there and be separated according to barrack just as you were here-males and females kept separate. For the remaining time here, you're free to relax a bit. Call home-talk to your families, and let them know you're about to start your journey from civilian to soldier," the man said, "Dis-missed!" after given the order-they all broke off to return to the barrack to relax a little. Hector relaxed on his bed to text Cody-let him know where he was headed.

 _[Hey Sgt. Jut got shippin' orders-headed forty-five mins to Fort Striker tomorrow at 0600. ~Hector]_

 _ **[Glad everythin' is going well-you likely won't get to use your cell a lot during BCT. It goes on the DS's command by privilege. ~Cody]**_

 _[That's fine with me. Fam doesn't know where I am anyway-changed my number. Ur the only one with it besides my army files now. ~Hector]_

 _ **[Stay safe-I'll make the trip out there to see ya for your graduation. Stay safe my friend. G2G for now. If ya can txt me tomorrow before you leave on the bus. ~Cody]**_

 _[Will do, sir. Thanks for everything-last four days went super easy for me bcuz of all the organizing you helped me with. Ttyl! ~Hector]_

After that he put his phone down and closed his eyes, "So, you're heading for Infantryman too, are ya Haddock?" came Thaxter Solborg's voice-another friend Hector had made since Reception Week started and was battle buddy paired with Evan Larsden. Turned out all of us were from Berk and going out for Infantryman too so we'd be together through BCT and AIT.

"Yeah-nothing else really caught my interest," Hector replied.

"What did you score of the ASVAB?" Tallon questioned now.

"Ninety-six," Hector answered as the three other guys widened their eyes at what he said. "What?"

"Dude-you could have had any other job, why pick Infantryman?" Evan blinked curiously.

"Felt like it-I enjoy what it entails. I like being hands on if ya know what I mean-not a paperwork kind of guy,"

"Suppose so," Thaxter-or as he preferred to be called, Thax, said now with a shrug. "What does your family think about it all?"

"They don't know, I never told them I was joining up. I just bailed five days ago at 9:20pm through the basement door-left a note saying not to worry about me me," Hector stated.

"My family didn't care so much-I've always been kind of a rebel and different," Tallon chuckled.

"Mine were pissed-told me I was gonna get myself killed," Evan laughed a little.

"Yeah, my Dad was cool with it-told me to do him proud. Mom and younger siblings-not so happy about it." Thax sighed out now. Their bunks were right next to one another so they got pretty close as far as friendship went-Hector loved it actually, he'd always wondered what it'd be like to have friends and these guys were pretty awesome, they had a decent amount in common with one another-all joining the military for hope of a better life than the one they had before. It was about 4:30pm when they headed to chow hall for an early dinner-then back to the barrack to relax for the night. Hector managed to fall asleep around 6:15pm, he didn't want to be tired tomorrow morning when they boarded a bus to Fort Striker for BCT and AIT.

(Next Morning)

The alarm sounded at 5am as told it would-Hector had already been up, showered, and ready to go when the Drill Sergeant marched in-flipping on lights and yelling orders for them to get up, get to the bus five minutes of 6am. Hector was ready so he really just lounged about. When 6am hit-they filed on the bus and sat with their battle buddy-did a head count and roll call before the bus doors closed and they were on their way to Fort Striker and would be there in forty-five minutes to begin BCT for the next nine weeks and then AIT for another four following that before getting their stationing assignments. Hector couldn't wait, it was finally time to go from civilian to soldier.


	4. Green Phase

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

4; Green Phase

Hector was incredibly glad that he went to bed early the night before because waking up early at 5am-then a forty-five minute drive to Fort Striker when 6am hit went by so fast, he didn't even get the chance to sleep on the bus because everyone was being loud and talking about how awesome Basic would be-Hector was told by Cody that it was going to be hell and test every bit of his mental and physical limits but he knew Hector would survive it. That made Hector feel good honestly, that a few people believed in him-he knew others would if he'd told them but that was a stretch too. If it got out at school that he joined the military-he'd just be told he'd never survive there because of his scrawny figure and being weak but honestly-Hector wasn't in the slightest. All the work in the auto shop since he was fifteen years old really paid off for his legs, arms, chest, and stomach. Hector had a little muscle and was toned too but he wore baggy clothes so no one ever noticed it-that was fine with him. Hector wanted to call Gobber and tell him what he was doing but he didn't want to risk it getting out by accident-enough beers and Gobber was an open book.

Hector chuckled a bit thinking on it-maybe he'd call just so Gobber had his number? Even that didn't sound like a good idea because Gobber was a terrible liar and if his mother or father asked him if he'd heard from Hector then Gobber would hesitate, mumble, and try to change the subject. Gobber could keep a secret if he wasn't drinking, and not confronted about the situation. Hector couldn't risk it-not right now anyway, he knew the truth would come out eventually but he wanted it on his terms. They'd hit a little traffic on the drive making their arrival to Fort Striker around 7am instead of 6:45am like it'd been planned-Hector really wanted a coffee right about now as he sat up seeing them pull into the area. "Well here goes everything," he whispered to himself. The bus came to a stop-it gave a hiss before the doors opened and a man in black, gray, and green camouflage came on the bus looking around at them all.

"Off my bus, privates! Grab a bag from below and get to the main building ahead of you-doesn't matter which one ya grab either! Move it, hustle!" the man demanded as he turned to step off while the rest of the group got up quickly and scrambled off the bus without an argument. As soon as they hit the ground-a gray back was tossed their way which they had to catch and then rush off to the building ahead of them that other Drill Sergeants were yelling at them to hurry up and get too. Hector caught the bag tossed his way then ran once Tallon had a bag in his hands-they were taught at Reception Week not to go anywhere without their battle and bunk buddy-except maybe the bathroom and when ordered otherwise. There was no order saying he couldn't wait for his buddy so he did so-shockingly, he didn't get yelled at. Evan and Thaxter were right behind them since they'd been sitting together-once in they tried not to show the clear fatigue they felt although Hector was fine since knew how to breathe properly while running so he didn't get winded easily.

"LINE UP!" shouted a female instructor-Hector noticed quickly that they weren't the only bus that arrived at Fort Striker. There were at least five others and each bus held about twenty-four people, "Stay according to your bus! Don't mix yourselves up or we'll be here all day separating you!" it made sense why they did it this way, keep everyone organized for barrack assignments. If each bus held twenty-four and buses didn't leave until filled up then right now there were one hundred and forty-four civilians coming into Fort Striker right now.

"SILENCE," another yelled loudly-this time a male as the room fell quiet except for a few coughs and yawns-which got people yelled at for. "Now, this will be your home for the next nine to fourteen weeks-depends if you are leaving after Basic to do your AIT training at another base in the Archipelago. If you're staying here for AIT then you're here for fourteen weeks. This is your new Company; officially named the 82nd Nightwing Company of the 10th Berk Infantry Division. Once your reach your barrack-you'll get your Platoon and Squadron name," he said.

"Whatever bus you came here on-the letter of that bus is your new barrack. The barrack directly beside yours will be the squad that makes up your platoon. Barracks A and C will be Dragon Platoon. B and D will be Wolf Platoon. E and G are Bear Platoon-lastly is F and H to be known as Lion Platoon. You will meet with your assigned Drill Sergeant when you arrive at your barrack. In the meantime-start finding your bags-if you were smart you didn't just huck them all in one big pile when you got here-this is the first game we play. First squad to get all their bags to their rightful owners will get a cooked meal and dessert instead of an Styrofoam tray at tonight's dinner! You start...NOW!" the male commanded.

In a panic to not want to eat the shitty tray meal that they'd had while at Reception Battalion-everyone rushed to get their bags separated. Hector rolled his eyes seeing the people he'd be sharing a barrack with frantically tossing bags to find their own-this was ridiculous. Well the military was teamwork right? So they'd work as a team for this, "HEY!" Hector shouted at the twenty-four people in his group. "Tossing bags ain't gonna get nothing done so chill out and slow the hell down," Hector stated to them.

"Who put you in charge," one stated with a huff.

"I did. We're a squad-we work together to get things done, we don't act like pre-schoolers fighting to get outside for recess. You don't want a crappy dinner tray-maybe you listen to me? Tal, Evan, Thax-help me out here," Hector asked.

"He's right. Won't get nothing done this way, listen to him," Thax stated firmly.

"Fine-what's your suggestion then?" the male has his arms crossed over his chest now.

"Form a square: four by five. We'll call out the tag name-put your hand up and say mine-we'll toss it or pass it to ya," Hector ordered as he grabbed the first bag near him and checked the tag, "Cortez, Andrew!"

"Back here-middle third row!" Andrew replied with a hand up-Tallon had the others pass it back. This time, Hector grabbed two bags and checked them for names.

"Pearson, Fowler!" when the two answered, Evan and Thaxter got the bags to them. "Hicks, Warren, Reeves!" those bags were given to their owners next, "Thax, got yours right here man," Hector tossed it to him as he caught it.

"Thanks, Hector!" Thaxter smiled putting it behind him.

"Swanson, Manning, Hale!" Hector called while Tallon, Evan, and Thaxter continued to pass them out. "Davis, Knight, Greene!" he grabbed two more after passing them to his friends to hand out, "Ellis, Hughes, Grimborn V," Hector stated.

"That's me for the Grimborn V one. My brother and I are both here-his is Grimborn R," the male stated as Tallon got the bag to him.

"Freeman, Malone, Meyers!" Hector handed those off, "Tal and Ev, got yours right here," Hector tossed them theirs next then grabbed another two, "Briggs, Grimborn R, and Meyers!" he got those handed out as he saw one more which he knew was his. The group of them cheered and gave one another high fives at the victory-no one else was done yet because they were still just tearing through to find their own instead of working as a team.

"YEAH!" they laughed together.

"Not bad-haven't seen teamwork like that in a long time for bag recovery," said one of the Drill Sergeants with what was considered an approving nod to the group, "You boys won it-what's your name kid?" asked the male looking at Hector now.

"Hector Haddock the third, sir." he replied offering a salute.

"I'm interested to see how you do here, Haddock. To say for now, I'm impressed and that's hard to do on the first day. Good work-all of you," with that the male walked away to stand with the others. "The A barrack wins the first challenge-having done so by working together to get each bag to its rightful owner by using names instead of every man or woman for themselves. The A barrack will be enjoying a turkey dinner with broccoli, corn, stuffing, gravy, mashed potatoes and for dessert-ice cream cake. You lot can go to your barrack now and get settled,"

"Sir, yes sir!" the guys replied together as they filed out following someone else who was leading them to their barrack. Hector already noticed a pattern about how the barracks were grouped up. One barrack was full of men while the other that made up the platoon was women so it'd even out since the barracks were not coed. Reaching the barracks it was easy to see why they were set up the way they were. They were across from one another. Barracks A, C, E, and G were in a line and across were B, D, F, and H. A being across from B and so on and so forth down the line. Reaching the door they were brought inside right away to see a man standing before them with his feet shoulder width apart and arms hands behind his back.

"Here are you new recruits, Svendson. Try not to scare them like ya did the last group," the male chuckled before walking away.

"No promises-we'll see who holds fear and who doesn't," the man said now. This man had dark brown hair and honey brown eyes, faded back of the head while the front was a little longer but cut clean and neat from what could be seen under the hat. The man stood at about six foot three inches in height-looking to weigh between two hundred thirty or so, most of which was likely to be muscle mass or whatever. "I will be your Drill Sergeant for the next nine weeks-and for some the next fourteen weeks. I am Sean Svendson but you will call me Drill Sergeant from now on. Not Drill Sergeant Sir, or Sir-just Drill Sergeant. Is that understood privates!?" the male asked firmly.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" the group of twenty-four replied to him.

"Good then. Next thing on the list-unpacking and getting your bunks set. You'll notice the bunks have a pillow, two sheets-fitted and basic, finally a blanket. Also beside each bunk is a closet with room for two sets of belongings. You picked your battle buddies at Reception-that follows here too. Grab your bunks and get unpacked-lot of shit to do today boys!" Sean commanded.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" the group said again as they formed up with their battle buddy then picked their bunks. Tallon, Hector, Evan, and Thaxter took two bunks side by side-then beside them ended up being the Grimborn brothers. They made their beds as they had at Reception Week-then got to work putting away their things from the bags and keeping it all organized so they knew what to grab and when. Total time for everyone only took ten minutes and thank Thor after lining up for inspection, they all passed without anyone being yelled at by their Drill Sergeant. After all this-it was only 8:30am. Hector and the others knew that the day was far from over but at least they got to enjoy a hot, cooked turkey dinner meal tonight.

(First Week)

The schedule in which they followed was memorized in this week-also most of this week was learning not to test the Drill Sergeant in regards to anything at all or risk being yelled at. They also learned that if their battle buddy failed-they would fail with them and both would be scolded. The Reception Week guys and girls weren't kidding when they said that the battle buddy was basically your new best friend and twin. Their schedule went as followed: 5am was wake up and first call, 5:30am was Personal Training, 6:30am was breakfast-then onto 7:30am for training where they'd stop at noon for lunch. After that it was back to training at 1pm until 5pm where they'd have dinner. Next at 6pm was Drill Sergeant time, following that at 8:30pm it was Personal Time, then finally it was lights out at 9:30pm. Fun day right?

The group learned pretty quickly to answer their DS in a loud voice, don't make him repeat himself or ask you to repeat yourself-also for the love of God, don't make eye contact or it'd land you some form of outrageous PT or Physical Training time. First phase of Basic Combat Training was titled the Green Phase-and it lasted a total of three weeks which is when they'd move on to the the Brown Phase-following that would be Silver Phase. Apparently there was actually ten weeks of Basic-the last being their BCT graduation. After that it was AIT phases only two though: Black and Red Phase-two weeks each. A final week after that put them at AIT graduation so in all actuality the OSUT lasted sixteen weeks total before they got assigned to their new stations to do their MOS or Military Occupational Specialty-the job they went to AIT to learn how to do.

Most of the first week was getting used to barrack inspections, the rules, first-aid, radio communications, map reading, and military law: most if not all of these were pretty easy for Hector to ace-he was good with that kind of stuff. Hector helped Viktor and Ryan-who originally had been know as _Grimborn R_ and _Grimborn V_ during the bag separation exercise. The brothers were only about two years apart in age-Ryan Grimborn was older, than his brother Viktor Grimborn was younger. The six of them were actually pretty good friends and all bunked together. Meaning Tallon and Hector, then the next set of beds was Ryan and Viktor, the last set after them Evan and Thaxter. Also during this phase they got well acquainted with military drill and ceremony-this had been pretty fun to do, learning how to march in formation, lineup, and other things that they'd use for their graduation during week ten.

Week two was mostly learning the Army Core Values, Soldier's Creed, and General Orders. That had been interesting to memorize-they had to repeat it back after a week of studying. Something that had else they started doing was learning about the M16-how to hold it, disassemble and reassemble it, load it, positions they could fire it. The tear gas chamber had been awful but necessary-they got to had to be in there for a good ten minutes with masks on-then they were actually subjected to it for a minute or so before being rushed out of the chamber-told to wave their arms and walk it off. Also they'd been asked to answer simple questions to make sure they didn't take in too much of it. Between weeks two and three-anyone who had a fear of heights quickly got over it because the recruits had to take on the Warrior Tower and the Confidence Course. Repelling from walls, monkey bars, rope ladders, balance, crawling, etc. One of the only other things they learned to do was the hand to hand combat and lesser things that had big meaning.

They had to do a Compass Course as well, mapping and what night for a full twenty-four hours in a day and night field exercise. Hector and Tallon actually led most of that one-they were really good at mapping and finding their bearings at night. The last few days of week three was a end of phase test to make sure the learned and remembered everything they were supposed to in that phase. They had to do demonstrations without instruction on EVERYTHING they learned in the first three weeks-plus another physical fitness test to make sure they were still in top peak form. Hector passed the Green Phase with flying colors-final score was a ninety-two for it. And his Physical Fitness test he passed with a total score of one hundred and fifty-which was the top score he could achieve for that test. Yes the first three weeks had been interesting for sure but they were told it would only be getting harder so don't get comfortable.

After dinner that night, then is was DS time-which was basically briefing them on their next two weeks, before finally reaching Personal Time-Hector had never been happier to be able to flop on his bed and lay down. "Gods, I've never been happier to lay down," Hector sighed out.

"Right, seriously..." Viktor agree from his top bunk and his brother Ryan was on the bottom one.

"So, still not gonna tell your family you're here?" Tallon asked while leaning against the metal frame of the bunk.

"Nope-there's no point, it'd be an argument or a demand to come home," Hector shrugged to him.

"Wait-your family don't know you're here?" Ryan asked now as Hector shook his head to him.

"They don't know I'm even in the military-just up and left four weeks ago for Reception Battalion, then here." Hector stated.

"You should call them, they are probably worried about you," Knight suggested-his first name was Marcus.

"What part of unnecessary argument didn't ya hear, Knight? I don't want them know where I am or what I'm doing," Hector sighed heavily closing his eyes.

"So don't tell them-just call to check in. Call private-use *69 and they won't know your number. Just let them know you're okay and safe-we'll keep quiet for ya," Hale-first name Luke- offered. Hector looked at his phone as he brought up the number for the house before closing his eyes and sighing-he put a *69 in front of the first three digits before pressing _send_ and putting it on speakerphone because he knew as soon as they figured out it was him then they'd scream at him for taking off without a word-but not more than two rings in, he ended the call and put it down.

"No," he said before powering the phone off and putting it in his closet before laying back down on the bed with his arms behind his head and eyes closed, "Not gonna do it. They can worry all they want-I said I was unreachable before I left and that's how I'll stay for a while. I'm not gonna deal with my mother and sister crying, or my father demanding I come home or tell them where I am and what I'm doing," Hector said slowly. "Besides-it won't kill them to care for once," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Tallon asked curiously now.

"Eh, it's nothing. Forget what I said, Tal-I'm good. I just wanna focus on Basic and me," Hector offered a smile to him. "I'm sure they are busy anyway-if I say I'm okay then they can believe it. I never say something I don't mean," he added afterward.

"How could they be busy at this time of night?" Thaxter asked now.

"Well Mom is a veterinarian, brother and sister are likely to be doing homework, and Dad is probably neck high in paperwork or phone calls because of his job," Hector remarked lightly.

"How can his job be that demanding?" Viktor questioned.

"Because he's...the mayor of Berk?" their mouths dropped open now as Hector arched a brow at then, "You didn't know my Dad was the mayor of Berk?" they shook their heads in unison, "Seriously!?" he was shocked, how hadn't they known? Everyone knew who his father was! Well he thought that until tonight at least. "My Dad is Spencer Haddock-I'm Hector Haddock, how did you not figure it out?"

"Well, for one-you never talk about your family when we're on the subject," Tallon reminded as Hector was about to protest but realized he was right-he really didn't talk about his family or life before the military, "And two, because well ya don't really fit the lifestyle, Hec. I mean-son of the mayor of Berk, why join the military? You're friggen set for life,"

"That's exactly why I joined-I didn't want handouts. I like making my own living-I used to work for an auto shop before this-then one day I saw a recruiter at school and researched a bit. I decided I wanted more for my life and joining the army gave me that chance-so I took it." Hector explained-he wouldn't go into detail about the fact he was told he was a nothing and going nowhere, wasn't something you told friends you'd only just met. He didn't want sympathy from them for his shitty life-they thought he had it made when in truth, he had nothing before the military.

"Shit, go you, Haddock. Most of us are following one or both of our parents, or told to get off our lazy butts and do something with ourselves. You're one of the youngest guys here-taking the GED and bailin without a word?" Said Briggs, first name of Michael but called Mike or Briggs for short.

"We all joined for our own reasons-doesn't really matter though, we're here now and can't back out." Hector smiled as he relaxed and then yawned. "Alright, I'm beat and have a massive headache. Gonna turn in early tonight," he added.

"Go to the medic and get some painkillers-it's like 8:45pm, you can't knock out now!" Davis-first name of Ted- suggested.

"I grabbed one right before Personal Time started-that's why I said I'd catch up with ya so I can't take another until after lights out which isn't really allowed so I guess I'll sleep it off," Hector chuckled, he saw a shadow over him now as he cracked an eye open to see Tallon over him. "Uh...can I help you?"

"Well, couldn't help but notice that you're...kind'a pale right now," Tallon pointed out to him.

"And this is new to you? I've always been pale, Tallon. I'm not really a sun kind of guy," Hector closed his eyes again.

"Yeah-but like you're sweatin' and it's not even hot right now-it's like April and it's kind'a cold tonight, you good?" Thaxter asked him.

"I'm fine-just tired." Hector said as he untucked his blanket and crawled into bed comfortably as the others dispersed to let him sleep-it'd been a long day for them all given it was the end of green phase test. Hector knocked out pretty fast in the truth of it-DS Svendson came in to tell them it was almost lights out but saw most of them sitting on their beds reading and Haddock already asleep when it was 9:15pm.

"What's up with him?" Svendson asked curiously pointing to Hector's sleeping form in the bed.

"He said he was tired, Drill Sergeant so he went to sleep around 8:45pm." Thaxter answered respectfully.

"He was a little sluggish today-not bad just slower than usual. He complained of anything?" the DS asked now.

"Mentioned a headache-Furysen noticed him looking a little pale but Haddock said he wasn't much of a sun guy then I said he was sweating however, it wasn't hot at all. He said he was fine and went to sleep within ten minutes of laying down," Thaxter replied.

"He could be getting sick-few other barracks reported the same earlier," Svendson remarked.

"We'll keep an eye on him, Drill Sergeant and report if it gets worse. Looking for coughing, throwing up, shaking I assume?" Tallon offered.

"Yes. Lights out in fifteen minutes boys-tomorrow starts Brown Phase," Drill Sergeant Svendson informed.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant." they replied but quieter so not to wake up Hector, the DS left the barrack while the others prepared themselves for bed. They knew tomorrow would start the same as all the other days had-at 5am for first call then 5:30am for PT. At 9:30-the lights were out and the others laid there until they fell asleep, the remainder of the night was quiet but all keeping an ear out for Hector in case he got worse at all.


	5. Brown Phase

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

5; Brown Phase

The night had been calm until about 1:30am when most-if not all the barrack was woken up by Hector's harsh coughing. There was only twenty-four of them in there and maybe five of them could sleep through anything and ten to one had to physically be shaken to get up at the 5am first call. They were lying awake but no one was confronting Hector about the coughing-it sounded raspy, like his throat was sore and when it had a break they could hear him shivering and groaning at the feelings. They were just about positive their friend and teammate was sick for sure and one of them was supposed to get Drill Sergeant Svendson being they said they'd report it. Problem was that after lights out was announced-no one was supposed to leave the barrack unless it was an emergency. The Drill Sergeants had their own barrack-though it was set up vastly different from their own. The Drill Sergeants stayed in a house like barrack with separated rooms-however they only slept in there, the rest of the time they were out and doing training. This particular barrack sat between barracks F and H at the end of the six barrack line.

Tallon finally kicked off his blankets and climbed down to the bottom bunk where Hector was laying down and trying to stay warm it looked like, "You good man?"

"Yeah I'm-" he started coughing again, covering his mouth with his arm, "fine," Hector finished his sentence after the coughing fit. Tallon rolled his eyes as he put a hand to Hector's forehead for only a second or two.

"You got a fever, Haddock." Tallon sighed heavily now, "I'm going to get Drill Sergeant Svendson, it's 2:30am and this started an hour ago. You're sick my friend,"

"Really, I'm okay..." Hector insisted.

"Ya are not," Tallon stated as he grabbed his phone and used the flashlight app so he'd be able to see better. "I know the rest of you assholes are awake, I'm going to get the Drill Sergeant. Keep an eyes on mister _I'm Fine_." Tallon stated as he opened the barrack door and walked out down the line to get to the Drill Sergeant barrack and opened the main door-once in he saw a line of three doors on each side so he located the one that said 'S. Svendson' before taking a breath and knocked twice-then stepping back as under the door, Tallon was able to see a light flip on.

"What are you doing up, private Furysen?" the Drill Sergeant said as he opened the door and Tallon lowered his phone so it wouldn't blind him.

"Haddock is sick. He's been coughing hard, shivering, and groaning for about an hour since 0130, Drill Sergeant. I checked his forehead-he's got a fever too," Tallon said firmly and clearly.

"Alright, let's move then. The on base medic will check him over-you're his battle buddy, correct?" Svendson asked.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant." Tallon answered.

"You will be coming too," the Drill Sergeant replied as he reached into his room and got his flashlight while Tallon turned his off-the two of them headed out of the DS barrack and walked towards A barrack silently until reaching the door and walking inside. Sean instantly used a keypad on the wall to override the lights off timer and then he flipped the lights on as a few people covered their eyes and groaned at the bright lights overhead that came on without warning. Tallon and the Drill Sergeant walked over to Hector's and Tallon's bunk-seeing the Drill Sergeant there, Hector reacted like always and quickly stood up to salute him, "At ease, Haddock. Private Furysen here tells me you're sick, is this true?"

Hector had two choices here: lie and say he was fine, or tell the truth and maybe get something to help him sleep the rest of the night. "Yes, Drill Sergeant."

"How long?" Sean asked firmly.

"Midnight," he replied now softly.

"Should have said something before now, Haddock. You know the rules, come along now. We're headed to the medic-everyone gets sick, nothing to be ashamed of. Currently there are about six others who reported being sick too," Svendson sighed as Hector nodded getting on his boots and getting his sweatshirt on. With the lights on now, they could see how sick he looked. Tallon moved beside him now as the two of them left the barrack.

"Feel better, Hec." a few of the men called to them before Sean shut the lights off again. The walk to the barrack was silent except for Hector's coughing and sniffling from the runny or stuffy nose-the Drill Sergeant and Tallon couldn't quite tell with the darkness. The on base medic was near the chow hall which wasn't a far walk from the barracks or main building where they'd only been once since arriving and that was when they arrived four weeks ago. Sean knocked on the medic's door and stepped back as Tallon put an arm around Hector's waist to keep him from stumbling or falling-it was easy to see that Hector was tired and weak from being sick and Tallon knew it was his job as a friend and battle buddy to help him if he couldn't stand on his own. The door to the medic office opened as it was clear to see a woman standing there.

"Another one?" she asked as Sean nodded to her, "Well, bring him inside then," she offered a small smile. Tallon helped Hector in as he was eased to sit down on one of the beds as the medic pulled on her gloves and grabbed a few tools to check Hector over with. Simple tests: checking the to see if his throat was sore and swollen, his fever, listening to his lungs and heart-it only took about five minutes to get through. "Sore-slight swollen throat but not strep, congested, stuffy-which might become runny with the medicine I give him because it loosens the mucus, and cough. Head hurting to, private?" Hector nodded to her once, "It's just a cold like the others-he should be fine in a few days or so. I'll give him some cough drops for the throat and help suppress the cough. I'll give him some medicine to keep the other symptoms down too. You can come see me in the morning before breakfast to get ya through to lunchtime, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," Hector replied. She got him a bag of about fifteen cough drops to take with him then gave him some NyQuil-only it was a smaller dose so it wouldn't keep him asleep passed the 5am wake up and first call alarm but it would be enough for him to actually get some sleep for a few hours.

"Come back if you start getting aches or vomiting-that might be the sign of a bug starting. Other than that, you're all set." the woman smiled to him.

"Thank you, Sylvia," Sean offer a light bow of his head as the Sylvia now nodded while Tallon helped Hector out of the medic office with Sean following them. "Alright, breakfast is at 0630, get back and get some sleep privates. When PT starts tomorrow, you are excused from the running like the others are. Medic doesn't think it's a good idea to let ya run if you can't breathe right-besides you're one of the most fit recruits, I think you can miss a day or two and not have it affect ya terribly."

"Thank you, Drill Sergeant." Hector stated as Tallon led him away back to the barrack-using his phone as a flashlight to help Hector to his bed. Once there, Hector got off his boots and climbed back into bed as Tallon got on the top bunk.

"Hey, Hector," Tallon mentioned now.

"Yeah?" Hector replied.

"Stop being so stubborn, will ya? We're a team-we got your back whether you're hurt or just sick. You don't gotta be afraid to tell us if something is wrong," Tallon said with a smile.

"I'll remember that from now on-guess I'm not used to having friends. Thanks for tonight, Tal," Hector yawned before rolling over and closing his eyes-he fell asleep not more than ten minutes later. With it quiet now, the rest began to fall back asleep too even though it was 3am and they had to be up in two hours for first call. It was gonna be a long day for all of them because it started the Brown Phase-weeks four and five.

(A Week Later)

Hector was glad to feel like himself again-he recovered from his cold in four days time and got out of PT for two days, well, the running portion of it at least. He still had to do push ups, sit ups, and the light jogging or walking. Most of the first week in Brown phase was pretty easy: they practiced with marksmanship-preparing for the test at the end of the second week where they would be given their shooting level and a badge to prove it too. The qualification test would decide their level to be either Expert, Sharpshooter, or Marksman. They had to qualify with both the M16A2 rifle and their hand pistol. Each level meant a certain degree of weaponry they were qualified to use. Also during this week they learned firing positions and breathing. They spent long hours on the firing range practicing. Other skills they learned were how to use machine guns, grenade launchers, and grenades themselves. That had been fun to practice with too.

Second week of Brown phase was learning how to use bayonets and running the obstacle course with their M16A2's and there was more team builder exercises as well as the qualifying test too was during this week. Hector did surprisingly well-he earned expert for hitting thirty-eight out of the forty targets ranging from stand stills to pop ups. Tallon and Thaxter made expert too while Evan, Ryan, and Viktor made sharpshooter. Others in the platoon did fairly well too, only about five of them hit marksman for their qualifying level. This included the girls too since their platoon was made up of males and females and there were forty-eight all together. Like with the Green phase, there was a final test for the end of Brown phase to make sure the knew everything they were supposed to before moving on to the final phase that lasted another three weeks. In this test they had to demonstrate everything in sections like before.

They had to show: Protecting themselves from Chemical/Biological contamination using your protective mask, react to a Chemical or Biological attack, react to nuclear hazard/attack, decontaminate themselves and equipment using chemical decontaminating kits, perform voice communications, identify terrain features on a map, determine the grid coordinates of a point on a map, measure distance on a map, determine a magnetic azimuth using a lensatic compass. identify chemical agents using M8 or M9 detector paper, perform first aid for bleeding of an extremity, perform first aid for an open chest wound, perform first aid to prevent or control shock, perform functions check on an M16/M4, recite the Army Values, challenge persons entering your area, perform first aid for heat injuries, perform first aid to clear an object stuck in the throat of a conscious casualty, load an M16/M4, unload an M16/M4, execute drill movements with arms during marching and stationary, react to an approaching officer while walking and/or seated, react to an approaching NCO while walking and/or seated, react to an inspecting officer, report to an officer indoors and outdoors, react to an officer entering a building, identify rank, and finally, demonstrate knowledge of military time/twenty-four-hour clock.

When all that completed which took about two days to do fully, they returned to their barracks after dinner and DS time of being debriefed on the the fact tomorrow they'd start the final phase of BCT-Silver Phase which lasted three weeks total then they'd be graduating Basic during week ten. After that-Hector and the others going out for Infantryman would be moving onto their AIT training for another four weeks, plus the one week to prepare for and then graduate AIT making it the end of a very long sixteen weeks of training at Fort Striker.

(Barracks; 2030 Hours)

8:30pm came around as the Strike Squadron-their squad name for A barrack were tiredly making their way back to their barrack to relax for an hour before lights out. Some of the soldiers were calling their families to update them but as usual-not Hector. He wasn't going to call home to talk to them-it would just be a fight or demand to come home right away and he wasn't going to do that. Maybe he'd see them after AIT and before stationing-they were told that they might get time to go home for a week or so but if not then it was right to their new station assignment where they'd carry out their MOS job until another order came along for them to do. Hector laid on his bed scrolling through his phone-he did have a social media page, it was called Friendspace but he hadn't updated his in months it seemed. Besides-he wasn't allowed to post anything about how his training was going, that was against the rules to do that.

"Not calling home again?" Tallon asked.

"You know I'm not gonna, Tal. What's your excuse?" Hector asked him.

"Arguments with Dad-said I made a bad choice but he said he'd let me sign up and live with it either way. Something about living with my choices, I don't see how its bad-I like it here. Happier than I was before," Tallon chuckled from the top bunk. "So can I ask ya something, Hec?"

"Sure, shoot?" Hector smiled now.

"What did ya mean two weeks ago when ya said ' _it wouldn't kill them to care for once_ '?" Tallon inquired, Hector sighed a bit closing his eyes.

"Kind of a long story," he sighed heavily-the others now seemed to lean closer on their beds and looking at him, "What is this friggen story time in the barracks now?"

"Well we all know about our lives, nothing about you though. You're the secretive one-kind'a creepy dude," said Meyers, a nineteen year old whose first name was Nathan.

"Well my life isn't exactly all sunbeams and ice cream," Hector mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Try us," Ryan asked as Viktor came down and sat beside his older brother. Evan and Thaxter were leaning against Tallon's and Hector's bed frame-the others were just standing around or listening from their bunks.

"Fine," he sat up on his bed finally after putting the phone beside him. From there, Hector began to tell them everything about his life from where he could remember at least. He told them about his aunt Lilah passing in the birth of his sister cousin Heather-then his uncle Oswald dying in the car accident when Hector was about twelve years old, that his cousins became his legally adopted brother and sister. That his brother-although in the same grade as him and Heather was actually two years older than him and Heather. Hector mentioned that his parents were always wicked busy so it fell on him to cook, clean, and do anything else that needed to be done in his parent's absences. He explained that he started working at the auto shop when he was fifteen for Anthony-that he was the only sibling who had a job and car. He didn't go into great deal about the fact he was bullied by his cousin Skylar.

"Wait is this a cousin who was adopted by your parents or a different one?" asked Viktor now.

"Only Darius and Heather are my cousins-adopted siblings. Skylar is my cousin on my Dad's side from his brother and brother's wife. Skylar-he's a jerk. Been bullying me since I was in the sixth grade with all his stupid friends. At home Darius and Heather actually acted like siblings to me but in school-I'd be lucky if they noticed my existence," Hector shrugged.

"So they acted cool with you at home but in school like you didn't exist?" Tallon asked as Hector nodded, "That's sucks man,"

"Tell me about it, Darius has popular friends due to his sports so he acts like a jerk to uphold some image or whatever. I've told my parents about Skylar but they say he's family and just playing with me. I gave up after a while so it was always just kind'a me looking out for me-ya know?" Hector stated softly.

"So they pretty much act like their work is more important that any problem you're having and your siblings are only siblings at home, your cousin is a jerk all the time, and you didn't have any friends at all before joining the army?" Thaxter asked.

"That about sums it up, yeah." Hector chuckled a bit. "Told ya my life wasn't exactly a joy. Gobber is the only one who cares but he can't keep a secret to save his life,"

"Who?" Evan asked now.

"Oh, Gabriel Borksan. Nicknamed Gobber by me when I was like three I guess. He's my...unofficial uncle, best friends with my Dad since their elementary school days. Gobber has known me all my life and he cares-he was always my teacher in high school. I told him I was leaving but he doesn't know it's because of the military. If that man gets drunk-he'd spill what was going on, and he's a terrible liar when confronted about anything he's hiding." Hector smiled now.

"Man, makes sense why you never call home now." Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah-that'd be why. So like I said, it won't kill them to worry-if they even are, don't know and honestly don't care. I got sick and tired of being told I was a weak, know it all, nothing that my life would never go anywhere. Just so happened that same day I got fed up-the recruiter was at the school so I grabbed a pamphlet and researched everything I could before meeting with the recruiter the next day. Took the GED at the end of that week, started paperwork, went to MEPS a week after that-took all day too, then finally a week after that I left for Reception Week." Hector stated now.

"How'd you get out of the house and do all that without them noticing you were up to something?" asked Fowler-eighteen year old whose first name was James.

"Told them I was working or sick-they bought it without asking questions, then the night I left for Reception Battalion-left my note on the bed and went out the basement door. The recruiter drove me to the bus station and that was it, haven't been home since and as far as I know they don't know where I am or what I'm doing. Like I said-they probably don't even care so it's not skin off my back," Hector laid back with his arms behind his head-eyes closed again.

"Well you got friends now," Tallon told him with a smile.

"And I'm forever grateful for it too," Hector replied looking over at him.

"So you got a girl back in Berk?" came Troy Freeman's voice with a snicker.

"Hell no-weren't ya listening when I said I was a loser in high school because I'm apparently a know it all? Only girls looking at me were the ones who needed help with their homework," Hector laughed now.

"Any guys?" Thaxter asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Hector stated now.

"You ride that way?" asked Darren Greene.

"Well since I've never had a girlfriend or...boyfriend-I guess I could go either way? I don't know, never been in that situation. Always focused on school. The day it happens-I suppose I'll figure out if I'm straight or gay. I don't think I'll be dating anytime soon with all the training going on," Hector replied.

"Sounds straight to me," Thaxter laughed next.

"Not necessarily-he could be Bisexual," Tallon informed.

"Can we maybe not worry about it right now? I mean seriously guys, I'm not worried about it. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. But shit, Tallon is right. Straight would imply I like only women and there are some pretty handsome guys out there so I guess that makes me Bi then. Means I be attracted to both for now at least-could change later on," Hector shook his head with a smile.

And from there the conversation went around the room of stating which of them was which sexual orientation, and then onto their ages, who had a girlfriend, or boyfriend. Hector couldn't say much since he'd had neither girlfriend or boyfriend. Turned out most in their barrack were between the ages of seventeen and twenty-three. Same with the girls-ranging between seventeen to twenty-five or so, they didn't see the girls except for during meals and training. The hour came to an end slowly as Drill Sergeant Svendsen came in to tell them they have five minutes until lights out so to quiet down, use the bathroom, change for bed, and get in bed. In that order too-they all did it. When 9:30pm hit-the lights went off and they were all asleep within a half hour, the next day would bring the start of the Silver Phase.


	6. Silver Phase

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

6; Silver Phase

Entering Silver Phase had been interesting. It seemed to be a wrap up of everything they had learned so far in the last five weeks plus some new stuff too like a crap ton of more intensified physical training, marching, and drills. They'd had already been told that the ninth week would be family day and graduation on the last two but the three days leading up to that was all marching and drills to go over the graduation ceremony. Family day was apparently the day before the graduation where families of the graduating soldier could come to Fort Striker and hang out with them-then stay until graduation and a little after before those soldiers were sent to the places they had to do their AIT or whatever their next step was after BCT if it wasn't AIT. For Hector and the A barrack at least-all of them were staying right where they were for AIT since they were all becoming Infantrymen. Hector knew the only person he might see for graduation was Cody-the recruiter who helped him when he showed an interest in the military. But there were still three weeks until 'family' day came around and then the graduation to follow.

Silver phase was a culmination of everything they learned with some bonuses like more confidence courses, the victory tower, gun practice, marching, drills, and physical training that made them so sore during personal time that they just laid on their beds hoping their bodies would stop hurting before the next day started. That was the first two of silver phase at least-the eighth week was a whole other story. One of the last things they had to complete in order to graduate was a field training exercise that lasted three days in the wilderness of Fort Striker. By three days, this meant camping out for three days and two nights in the wilderness with their gear to practice taking shots at night-they'd already worked on it but for the sake of safety they were only permitted to use the rubber simulation bullets-just in case of an accident. Getting hit with a rubber bullet didn't hurt a lot but it was enough to bruise ya at close range and leave a sting for a few hours of being hit. One recruit from each platoon was chosen as platoon leader and the others in the platoon had to follow orders. From Hector's platoon: Evan Larsden was chosen as platoon leader by luck of the draw out of the Drill Sergeant's hat.

Since it was three days during the eighth week-they spent the first four of that week preparing with map locations and making sure all their gear was in proper working order. The day they started their FTX or field training exercise-it was chaotic as hell to get everything organized and and ready for them to take into the woods, also they had to keep in contact with their Drill Sergeant at all times with the radios. Eight were issued to each platoon, one to the leader-the a second in command appointed by the leader of the platoon for the exercise. For the Dragon platoon, Evan chose Hector since he seemed to handle situations very well whether they were good or bad. The last night of this exercise was a NIC or night infiltration course and a MOUT or Military Operations Urban Terrain run through-it'd be mixed up so they had to pay attention to when things changed. In this exercise-there would be other officers and staff in the woods or different areas, teaming up against them as if they were the enemies and it was up to the recruits to get out of the woods safely and follow all procedures as if it were a real mission.

Each platoon was entering the forest from a different location so they didn't go as a major group and end up having trouble, when the horn blew they entered as it began. Three long days and two long nights of surviving the wilderness on their own but having to check in with their DS each time they hit a checkpoint.

(Two Days Later)

Evan did well for the first two days and the one night-he did everything he was supposed too but even with all the carefulness of it-they ended up pinned down against 'enemies' with no form of back up-this was something they had to figure out, part of their test to this mission. What do you do when you're under heavy fire and extraction can't get to you? Right now-they were taking cover behind trees or rocks-Hector looked over to Evan who seemed to almost be panicking. "Hey, we need a plan..." Thaxter mentioned quietly-this was the second night around 9pm, in order to pass this they had to be exiting the woods together by 9am so they had twelve hours to make it out and so far they'd been pinned down for an hour-everyone was tired or hungry since they hadn't slept yet and since it was active enemy territory-they had to be careful with what they did.

"I don't know! I'm open to suggestions," Evan said quickly-flinching as another gunshot rang out closer to them now.

"Hector, do something!" Tallon said.

"I can't. Evan is in charge-this is his mission to lead. Unless he gets hit-I can't take over," Hector retorted.

"Not unless I hand over the authority, a second in command can take control if the leader is unable to do his duties. I don't...know what to do here. I know that look on your face-you know how to get us out of here..." Evan looked at Hector now.

"Are you giving me command of the platoon, Larsden?" Hector asked.

"Yes-now get us out of here!" Evan stated firmly.

"Fine. We can't move as a platoon-it's too easy for them to start firing. We gotta split up into smaller groups and move around them. It's less noise that way and they can't possibly track us all. There's ten of them and forty-eight of us. Let's use the numbers against them," Hector ordered.

"Splitting us up when there is one map to use isn't smart," said one of the girls.

"Everyone should have a map of Fort Striker, it was in your BCT books-it's smaller than the big one but it has the same purpose. Now, there are forty-eight of us. So split up into eight groups of six-don't care if it's co-ed or not," Hector informed them. It only took about ten minutes for them to split off into groups-it was hard because they still had to stay with their battle buddy. "Listen up," Hector said now as he pulled out the map-having Evan and Tallon hold it up. "Right now, we're here: twenty miles from the exit of the forest which is just South-West of our location. We're gonna split off and go around the enemies-we'll meet up here in an hour, it will put us at fifteen miles from the exit. We're able to run two miles in about ten minutes. We can all handle five miles in an hour, each group gets a radio. When you reach the location-radio it in. The dragon platoon is currently using channel three on the radios. My group will be Inferno, the rest of you give your group a name so we can radio each other properly," Hector stated.

"We'll use Spike," said a group of the girls.

"Howler," said another group of the men this time. By the time the other five chose names, it was 9:15pm and the names chosen for them were: Blade, Sharp, Wing, Claw, and Blaster.

"Good, now...we have eleven hours and forty-five minutes to get out of the forest in order to pass the mission and exercise. When we reach the safe zone in an hour-we will sleep for five hours in shifts-then walk the remaining fifteen miles-or jog them out of the forest just before 0900, are we clear?" Hector stated.

"Yes!" they said together.

"Good, then let's move out. Use your compasses and maps. It's only five miles-use your night training. It will only take about a mile to get around these guys, after that you should be." Hector said folding the map. They nodded to one another and broke off to get around the enemies-it wasn't easy either. They had to use a lot of cover fire and distractions to help one another out so the officers acting as enemies would get confused and not know who to follow or where to go. An hour later-they reached the safe zone and Hector did a headcount and made sure no one had been hit with the rubber bullets-they had a slight release at the tip of them to mark someone with washable paint if hit-thankfully this wasn't the case for his platoon.

"Holy shit, I can't believe that worked." Thaxter said. Hector just smiled as he radioed in to DS Svendsen about them getting free from the pin down and were currently in a safe zone-which was one of the checkpoints. Since the groups were already made-that's how they did the guard shifts for sleeping. Hector and his group took the first one-then so on and so forth where everyone got a chance over the course of five hours while the others slept.

(Next Day; 8:55am)

Hector's group emerged from the forest while wiping their brows, a few drinking from their canteen, the rest smiling. They'd done it and with five minutes to spare too! As they exited-the other platoons did as well, all before 9am. This meant that they all passed the mission. "Well done! All of you! Especially impressed with you Dragon Platoon. Larsden-you recognized you didn't know what to do and knew when to give up your command to someone else. And Haddock-never a disappointment with thinking to split up your platoon into units to go around the enemies and confuse them before reaching safe zone. And you're platoon was the only one to not report any injuries, extractions, or evacuations." said Svendson now.

"Did what we had to do-Haddock should have been picked for this FTX right off the bat, Drill Sergeant. I freaked out-I was gonna run us through the enemy line as fast as we could. Hector is the one who got us out safely and calmly," Evan said now.

"You did good-all of you. You all passed and for doing so well-you can have today off to recover. Starting tomorrow though-we're working on the graduation ceremony process for three days then you get family day-then you're done. Some of you are staying here for your AIT-others are not. Go on-unpack, grab a shower, something to eat and relax." Drill Sergeant Svendson told them.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant." Dragon platoon replied as she offered a salute and headed off to their barracks which were A and C-the girls being in C. Reaching them-everyone stripped off their gear, went in sections to shower, before all of them plopped on their beds to relax-it felt so good to be able to lay down in their beds.

"Gods, I've never been happier to sleep in these bunks..." Tallon sighed out heavily.

"And here we complained the barrack beds were terrible," Thaxter chuckled now.

"Seriously, never complaining again," Hector chuckled as he cracked his neck before laying down with his eyes closed. Just as he was about to try and take a nap however, his phone began to vibrate beside him, "Really?" he asked with a sigh-the only people who had his number were Cody and the military, he lifted it and sighed. "Hello?"

" _Hector, there ya are-been calling for a few hours now. How'd the three day mission go?"_ Hector chuckled sitting up-it was Cody.

"It went good, Cody, we're all in the barrack relaxing now. All that's left to do is the graduation of BCT next week and then AIT," Hector smiled.

" _I'm so proud of you! I'm coming up for your graduation-you sure you don't want me to tell your family or nothing?"_ Cody asked him.

"If I wanted them to know I joined-I'd of told them, Cody...It's not like they've made any effort to find me," Hector mumbled a bit while putting it on speakerphone and setting it down on the bed.

" _Hec, you've been gone two months and a week now-I'm sure they are wondering where their seventeen year old son is,"_ Cody stated softly.

"Cody-I know you think I should tell them but it's just not worth it too. I don't need the added drama or stress it would bring when I've got a week of Basic left-then following that another five weeks til AIT graduation. If I get the chance to see them before final station assignments-I'll tell them. But if not-then they'll just have to wait until I see them again." Hector sighed heavily now.

" _Aye, true. Sorry lad, just didn't want ya to have no one on your side when you graduate next week-it's a big accomplishment to of gone from civilian to soldier in only nine weeks,"_ Cody pressed with a smile in his tone.

"I've got you, Sergeant Greysen." Hector chuckled now.

" _Yeah-I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"_ he replied with a grin now as Hector shook his head.

"Now you're just getting cocky, so it's like 9:30am-what the hell you doing calling me? Shouldn't you be working?" Hector asked curiously.

" _Office is being renovated. We got about three days off-thought I'd check on ya,"_ Cody said now.

"I'm sure you have better things to do than call a kid who you recruited two months ago," Hector smiled.

" _I recruited? You did that all your own-I just told ya to call the office if it interested you is all,"_ Cody laughed lightly.

"You were at the school and handed me your card after telling me to look over the pamphlet," Hector countered.

" _And call if you were interested after looking at it and you called me not even twenty-four hours later the next day."_ Cody responded casually.

"Yeah-I didn't do it on my own though. I couldn't of gotten all that paperwork done without you, or gotten to MEPS, or the bus station for Reception Week if it weren't for you driving me both times. So I owe me doing all this to you my friend," Hector chuckled.

" _I'd say it was equal. You wanted it and I supplied the means to get it and now look at ya,_ graduatin' _next week. I heard you got Expert on the gun qualifying exam and have aced all your end of phase tests. I'll be honest-I joined when I was twenty and I only made Marksman on my qualifier,"_ Cody chuckled.

"And pray tell where you heard all that from?" Hector asked curiously.

" _Uh...your Drill Sergeant-we're old friends from our BCT days. I called in when your Brown phase started and checked on ya cuz I hadn't gotten an update from you,"_ Cody replied sheepishly as Hector face-palmed.

"Is that my old battle buddy?!" Hector turned to see that DS Svendson had come in.

" _Hey! What's up, Svendson? Hope I'm not getting Haddock in trouble by callin,"_ Cody chuckled nervously.

"Nah-he's fine. They got the day off after the mission-Haddock here did a really good job getting the platoon out when the leader that had been chosen admitted he couldn't get them out safely. Haddock's got the makings of a great leader one day," Svendson said.

" _Really now? Didn't tell me that, Hector."_ Cody said.

"It...really wasn't that big a deal, Sergeant Greysen..." Hector rubbed the back of his head.

" _Nonsense! Svendson over here almost got our whole platoon disqualified-"_

"Shut it, Greysen. You didn't do much better-if I remember correctly it was Holgerson who saved our asses," Svendson stated quickly cutting Cody off as a few others chuckled at the two.

" _Ah yes. Alexander Holgerson-where is he right now anyway? Still in Iraq?"_ Cody asked.

"I believe so, haven't heard from him in about eleven weeks actually." Sean said now.

" _Well if you hear from him before I do then tell him next time we're all free that we gotta go out,"_ Cody relaxed now.

"Will do, Cody. Good to hear from you again-I should go for now. DS meeting in about ten minutes with the higher ups," Sean stated.

" _Anything serious?"_ Cody inquired.

"Not for the recruits to hear, will email you later on it. Talk to you soon, Cody." Sean said stepping back.

"I'll text you later, Sergeant Greysen. I was getting ready to take a nap when you called," Hector said.

" _My apologies. Rest well, Hector. Talk to you later lad."_ with that the phone disconnected as Hector put it away. "Sorry, Drill Sergeant,"

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything-I should apologize to you. I invaded your conversation when I heard you on the phone with him-anyway, come to let you all know that word was sent to you families about family day-unless specifically it was listed in your files not to inform anyone of anything regarding military life." Svendson stated now. Hector was grateful for this-he loved the confidentiality that the military wouldn't leave his family out of it unless he had died-those was his only circumstance to them finding out before he decided to tell them.

"So when will they be coming, Drill Sergeant?" asked Tallon.

"On Saturday-then can stay off post at a hotel or drive back for the graduation on Sunday afternoon. Don't forget starting tomorrow will be all marching, drill, and ceremony proceedings for the graduation. On Sunday-you will also receive you next stationing for AIT. A good portion of you will be staying here as part of OSUT. After AIT-then you'll be given your next station." Sean informed firmly.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant." the group replied. After that-Sean left as Hector sighed and plopped down on his bed again. It actually was going to suck a little that his family wouldn't be there but then again maybe it wouldn't because he wouldn't have to deal with being told he either made a stupid choice or being yelled at for what he did-he didn't know how the outcome would go if he told them he joined the military without saying a word to anyone. It could go various amounts of ways and he assumed all bad-no way they'd be happy about what he did. He was used to being the disappointment-and that's probably what he'd always be to them and anyone who used to know him. It didn't matter anything-this was his new life and he loved it so he didn't care what others thought about it. All three phases were over now-the last thing to do for Basic was graduate and in seven days-that's exactly what he'd be doing before moving on to AIT. Hector laid down again and closed his eyes-finally he fell to sleep after fifteen minutes.


	7. Best Decision

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

7; Best Decision

As they'd been told, the whole week after the three day field training exercise-they were working on drills, marching, and rehearsing how the graduation ceremony would go on Sunday. Family day was to be held on Saturday, this event was something where parents or family of the graduation soldier could come to Fort Striker on a day pass to hang out with them, also eat a meal with them-a real one too, not one of the trays that the soldiers had been eating off of the last two or so months. Family had to leave by 9:15pm though because until they received their graduation certificates-they still had lights out by 9:30pm. For the graduation day itself, families would be allowed back on to base an hour before the ceremony began to get good seats-they were to be seated following the program that way their section of seating was before the platoon their soldier would be standing in. Also for the graduation, they would be emerging from behind their barracks after the smoke signals blew-each platoon would respond to a different color for Hector's, it was black. There were only six platoons total for this company which was referred to as Nightwave.

They would march out wearing their ACU's-a gray, brown-some khaki/tan, and green camouflage pattern and stand in their designated spot-after speeches were given and a few demonstrations of the skills they had acquired during BCT like firing the blanks from the guns, small obstacle course, drill commands, one or two team exercises. After that, the soldier would return to their barracks to change into their class B uniform-a black undershirt, dark green long sleeve over the black shirt, brown pants, black shoes, black belt with silver buckle, two silver pins on the color flaps, then a black beret with the crest of the Archipelago Military-Berk Division, finally a black name that that just read their last names printed in white. The only thing added to this suit was a blue cord of rope after he graduated from AIT in another four weeks-technically five since he'd train for four and then the graduation would be during the middle of the fifth week. For a short period of time in the last week-Hector seriously considered calling his family to tell them but he doubted it would be as easy as saying ' _Hey, I know I disappeared one night and ya haven't heard from me but I joined the military and I'm graduating in three days, feel like coming up to Fort Striker which is two hours and forty-five minutes away from where you live?_ ' His father would have a stroke.

As much as he wanted to see them on some days, he wouldn't see them until he was done training and would have time to actually sit down and talk with them. He couldn't just announce on the phone or during dinner that he up and joined the military behind their backs and took off without nothing more than a letter saying not to find him, he was safe, and not to worry, No, this whole situation would need a sit down talk with no interruptions because he knew they'd need time to process what he said and then ask a butt load of questions, followed by a lot of yelling for sure. It was going to suck when he told them but he couldn't just never go back-he'd have to at some point but that point was not right now. Today was Friday-it was lunch hour for Nightwave in the chow hall as Hayden sat with his group which consisted of himself, Tallon, Thaxter, Evan, Viktor, and Ryan. They were the best of friends honestly since all meeting-it kept them organized since the whole Dragon platoon was organized not just into two squads: male and female-but also they had broken themselves into six man or woman units ever since the last night of their three day mission when they had to split up into smaller groups to get around the _enemies_.

Family day was tomorrow, graduation the day after that. Today they were being given the day off in order to make sure they had their barracks cleaned up and clothes for that day set. They had to either wear their ACU or class B uniform for when families arrived-wearing the class A wasn't allowed unless it was a formal event like a funeral, promotion, meeting, or ceremony. They would really only wear the class B for their graduations from BCT and AIT-or around base if not in their ACU's. After graduation they didn't have to wear their training clothes anymore which was really just a gray, black, or brown sweat suit. If if was warmer months like how it was for the Nightwave Company-they could get away with wearing either a green, tan, or gray short sleeve shirt with the words ARMY written on the front in black lettering along with a pair of black shorts then fell to just above their knees and a pair or running sneakers. If doing the obstacle course then ten to one they had to wear their black or tan shirt with their ACU pants and boots with dog tags showing. They rarely wore their hats unless ordered too.

Hector's army haircut was simple-mostly shaved on the sides but not to the skin like shaved, it had a little length to it. As for the top it had more length than the sides and fuller so his auburn hair didn't go anywhere-it was just a lot shorter. It was only cut to be enough that it wouldn't interfere in his training, duties, or be in his eyes. Apparently the rule was that the sides had to be level with the ear or something along those line. Hector didn't really care-his hair was still there and didn't bother him in the slightest, he actually liked it a lot more now that it wasn't in his way. A lot of the others just opted to get a full shave leaving only a little hair present and some just went full bald. The girls had to keep theirs up and neat-no loose strands falling. "Hector, you sleepin?" Thax asked.

"It's four in the afternoon, why would I be asleep?" Hector asked as he cracked open an eye and looked over towards the right bunk that Evan and Thaxter shared: Evan on the top while Thaxter slept on the bottom. Hector's and Tallon's bunk was in between Evan and Thax's also Ryan and Viktor's.

"Because you've been laying there motionless for about twenty minutes dude?" Evan chuckled.

"Just relaxin-I'll probably be doing the same tomorrow since my family won't be here," Hector chuckled.

"Cody isn't coming tomorrow?" Tallon asked, of course they were referring to the recruiter; Sergeant First Class Cody Greysen.

"He'll be here for the graduation, but not family day." Hector confirmed.

"Well you're welcome to hang with any of us if ya get bored," Ryan offered.

"Thanks but I think I'll be okay. Like I said-probably just gonna rest up for graduation," Hector yawned tiredly while rubbing his eyes. Tallon exited the bathroom now and chuckled leaning on the metal frame while wiping his hands with a paper towel-then tossed it in the garbage can by his and Hector's bed.

"You're not holding out on us, right Haddock?" Tallon asked.

"Not really, no. Just tired is all. We've been bustin our asses for nine weeks-no way I'm not taking advantage of the rest. You guys have fun, I'm just gonna chill around the base or sleep." Hector smiled.

"Nah-come on. Something is wrong, tell us." Thaxter offered gently.

"Guys really, it's nothing-don't worry about me. I'm just gonna pop in my headphones and relax, okay? If I manage to fall asleep then wake me up for dinner," Hector pulled his headphones from the closet then laid back down on the bed as he plugged them into his phone and started scrolling through music while placing the buds in his ears while picking one song then putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"You think he misses his family?" Ryan asked looking at the others now.

"He's been missing them since he left but he's got his reasons for not involving them right now, won't knock it. He knows his family better than we do so I guess we just trust his judgment that they wouldn't understand his decision," Tallon stated looking back to his friend.

"It sucks though-I mean...everyone's family is coming tomorrow but his," Thaxter mumbled.

"Nah I'm sure there are some others whose parents aren't coming," came Andrew Cortez's voice now, "mine aren't. They can't the time off work but will be here for graduation,"

"Yeah-that's the difference though. His aren't coming because they don't know he even joined the military. He did it behind their backs-then just left in the middle of the night, a note saying he had to do this and not to worry about him. They don't even know where he is and he won't contact them," Tallon said now.

"Oh, my bad then." Andrew shrugged.

"Well it's his choice guys so we gotta leave him alone about it," Evan sighed-the rest nodded as the ones closest to him could see him looking at pictures of his family before sighing and putting the phone down with his eyes closed again. The others just left him be, they could tell he wanted to be alone right now.

(Family Day)

Family day was a complete success-well, for everyone except Hector. True to his words, he spent most of the time in the barrack. He did meet families of his friends but otherwise tried to let them have time with their family. During meals-soldiers got to sit with their families and it was a real meal: cheeseburgers, hamburgers, chips, fries, soda, potato salad. It was a good lunch. And for dinner it was simple chicken and ribs-normally the soldiers wouldn't be allowed to have this kind of stuff but since most of tomorrow would be marching and drill commands they figured that one day wouldn't hurt them very much. There had been a little entertainment by form of music but mostly it was soldiers talking with their families and catching up. They would all have to leave by 9:15pm after all so soldiers wanted as much time as possible with them before graduation day since most of them would be leaving Fort Striker in order to complete their AIT in other locations but the Dragon platoon of barracks A and C were staying put at Fort Striker so far.

Hector began to understand how they had been grouped now. Certain AIT training had to be done at certain bases around the Archipelago so for Infantryman-it was Fort Striker. Their platoon corresponded to a particular job or sometimes it was more than one. For Dragon platoon it was medics, infantryman, and vehicle training: small choppers and support vehicles. Other platoons were going to other places to learn about their MOS job-it made sense why they were grouped up the way they were now. It was safe to say now that the people he was with-he would stay with for a good long while. He remembered this from earlier training days during Green Phase-that the platoon or squadron he was with now would likely stay together unless certain people were called to other spots they were needed in and in either case-those people would be replaced by others to fill the holes but what wouldn't change was their battle buddy-this would never change so at the very best he knew he'd have his friend Tallon no matter what.

During this day, Hector wondered what his family was doing and a few times he contemplated calling them-he actually did once but after his mother said 'hello' he said nothing and hung up. Didn't sound like they were all that worried that their only youngest son hadn't been home in ten weeks and it was only ten because of reception week. It only proved his point that right now they didn't need to know where he was or what he was doing. Obviously it was just as he said that they didn't care that much and weren't worried about him in the slightest. That was fine with him-he wasn't worried about them either. His parents had their super time consuming busy jobs while his siblings had their friends and didn't have to worry about acting like they didn't know him or he didn't exist anymore because now he didn't. He was gone and they had no idea where. He wanted it to stay this way for a while. Hector put in his headphones after dinner and ended up drowning out everything around him and just falling asleep. His friends were worried for him but just assumed to leave him be for the night-tomorrow would be a big day: their Basic Combat Training graduation!

(Graduation Day)

It was stated that they stay grouped as their platoons and standing beside their battle buddy in a eight by six square-meaning eight across and six down. The other platoons were doing the same but we would be introduced to the crowd as the 10th Berk Infantry Division-82nd Nightwave Company. Then at some point we'd march just by Platoons and be announced that way and for Hector's, it was likely to be the 4th Dragon Platoon of Nightwave Company to Berk Infantry Division or something along those lines-he wasn't entirely sure how it would be announced, it didn't really matter in the long run. All that mattered today was that they were graduation Basic and moving on to Advanced Individual Training a week after this-they had to give the others time to arrive who would be taking the same training as the Dragon platoon was. Currently it was the beginning of May and hopefully by early June-he'd be done with AIT, graduated that, and moving on to his new station to perform his job duties of Infantryman.

The ceremony was to begin at 1:30pm-the signal of it starting was colored smoke bombs corresponding to the platoon color. Dragon platoon was black. It would be a simple march out-standing around at parade rest while there were speeches and special awards, after that they'd return to barracks to change into their class B's for the hand outs of their BCT diplomas. Just a piece of paper saying they passed Basic and a few other fancy sentences. The ceremony wasn't meant to last longer than an hour or so-also included before they changed out of their ACU's were small demonstrations of things they'd learned like drill commands, proper positioning of the guns that would only shoot blanks, few team exercises like the walls to get over, trust exercises, and general knowledge they'd learned such as the seven army values or the three general orders. It would be an interesting day for sure-Hector was honestly looking forward to seeing Cody, the recruiter who helped him start the whole process.

"I can't believe we're graduating Basic today!" Thaxter exclaimed while getting his boots on.

"Seriously, we've waited nine long weeks for this!" Ryan added while adjusting his coat and hat to be straight. All of their class B's were hanging on their bed posts-ready for them to change into as soon as they were ordered to. It had to be a ten minute process to get back, get dressed, and be back out all in that time frame too. It was fairly easy as long as nothing got in the way. Hector prepared all his to be open and laid out on his bed to grab and throw on as soon as he got to his bunk. The guys didn't care about seeing one another down in their boxers or underwear-they all had to do the very same thing during MEPS so a lot of them just got used to the fact of seeing one another with hardly anything on as long as it wasn't complete nudity.

"And to think we still have four more weeks of training to do. Also the one week of waiting to start AIT-then another week after AIT to graduate, so much fun right?" Tallon remarked sarcastically.

"Way to kill the mood, Tal," Hector joked with him as he sat on his bed already dressed and ready to go when their Drill Sergeant would inevitably come knock on the door to get them in formation for when the smoke bombs went off in about twenty minutes or so-the clock was counting down, in an hour and thirty minutes they would be BCT graduates! It was rather exciting.

(1:20pm)

Ten minutes before the ceremony was set to begin and everyone heard, "Company, Fall in!" So as expected, they rushed out and lined up accordingly by platoon with their battle buddy and there was no set form for where girls and guys stood as long as they were in formation and beside their assigned battle buddy then the Drill Sergeants didn't care one bit who stood where in the square of soldiers. They all stood at the ready to march-the bombs went off together as the platoons began to march towards the parade grounds in silence and perfect sync, all their training over the last nine weeks led to this moment. Graduation. As it had been rehearsed so many times in the last week-it went just as planned. Speeches, demos, getting changed and getting their diplomas. The names weren't announced-it was just a long speech while the Drill Sergeants handed out the diploma to each of the privates.

"It appears we forgot an award earlier folks, my apologies." came the voice of the officer who ran Fort Striker. Normally this wouldn't bother anyone and it didn't but the fact was that awards and promotions were handed out before the soldiers even changed clothes so how was it forgotten until now? Nevertheless, no one moved from their position while the officer cleared his throat. "Coming to my attention now is the fact one of our privates actually won't be graduating as a private today. This soldier is a young man who is by far one of the youngest we've ever had to join. He's shown high marks since the day he arrived at the Military Entrance Processing Station and was sworn in. He's a young man of smarts, courage, loyalty, kindness, friendship, generosity, respect, honor, integrity, duty. He's a good leader and team player according to his Drill Sergeant and apparently very humorous, witty, and sarcastic. This young soldier will not be graduating as a Private today, but he will be graduating above the rank of private for his exemplary skill and overall performance since arriving here at Fort Striker. Drill Sergeant Svendson, will you have the soldier being promoted step forward please?"

"Yes sir," Drill Sergeant Svendson saluted as his eyes scanned the group of the Dragon platoon, "Hector Haddock, will you step forward beside me please?" Hector's eyes widened a bit but otherwise turned to the right and headed out of the square and up beside Sean now-instantly returning to parade rest.

"Hector Haddock, it gives the Barbaric Archipelago Military-Berk Army division great honor to bestow upon you the rank of Corporal. The rank of a soldier who acts as team leader which according to your Drill Sergeant, you have been doing since the first day arriving here at Fort Striker by instructing just the members of the Strike Squadron that you had to work together complete the task of everyone getting their own bag. You utilized the aspect of teamwork right away and been leading several exercises rather frequently since starting your Basic Combat training. And also-during the three day mission, the soldier in command relinquished the mission to your command to lead them to safety. Your ability to represent every value is why you've been promoted. Congratulations, Corporal Haddock." said the officer who Hector believed went by the name of Sergeant Major of the Berk Army; Jay Wood. Hector was almost in shock as Sean was temporarily pinning the badge of Corporal to his sleeve which he would have to probably sew onto his ACU later, and then he'd receive a new name tag with the name 'CPL Haddock'.

He just got promoted three ranks from Private! He was a private and three ranks higher was Corporal-he was just about beside himself. Why did...he get promoted and the others didn't-he didn't do all that stuff by himself, he had help from Tallon and the others. "Well done, Hector. Return to your spot in the group now," Sean informed after putting a hand on his shoulder. Hector offered a salute to both the SMA and DS before he turned heel and returned to his spot. He really couldn't believe what just happened.

"Today marks the end of one journey and the beginning of another-many of the soldiers here today will be moving on to Advanced Individual Training where they will excel and train to perform their army selected job. Let's give it up for them!" the SMA announced as the crowd stood and applauded all the soldiers standing on the field before them. "Now I will dismiss the soldiers to spend time with family-guests may stay until after dinner and then the soldiers moving to their next training site must prepare to leave. Thank you. Soldiers! Dismissed!" the soldiers now offered a salute and broke off, right away Hector's friends had him surrounded in shock.

"You got friggen promoted, man! Holy shit, that's amazing! Congrats!" Thaxter said happily.

"I...don't see why I was though, I didn't...do more or less than any of you-we did all that shit together. Doesn't seem fair that only I got promoted from Private and it wasn't even to Private First Class-it was three rank jump to Corporal..." Hector mumbled.

"You were promoted because you are the youngest soldier in this Company and completed tasks that grown men couldn't manage on the first try. You earned this rank for all you've done since coming here-leadership, loyalty, and everything else the SMA stated before you were called to stand with me," Sean interjected now.

"Hector!" Cody yelled rushing through the crowds and hugged Hector tightly.

"Cody...need air to...breathe!" Hector gasped out at the bone-crushing like hug, Cody let go smiling wide now.

"Sorry lad-I'm just so proud of you! Making Corporal and graduating Basic," Cody said happily now. Hector chuckled a bit-it was kind of cool actually that he was promoted for apparently doing something that soldiers older than him couldn't. It was finally over-BCT was done they were graduates. Now all that was left was a week of waiting, four of AIT, then graduating from that-his life was taking off fast and he loved how it felt. This was the best decision he ever made.


	8. Loving It

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

8; Loving It

After the graduation ended-it was filled with congratulations from families to their soldiers, some saying goodbye since they would be separated based on their next location for AIT training. In the Archipelago-there were tons of islands and each one had a military base for that division of the the military. As a whole it was the Barbaric Archipelago Military, then each division was represented by the soldiers from that island but each division also held specific equipment necessary for certain MOS jobs, Berk's location or Fort Striker was set up for Infantryman and medics. Every soldier learned standard first aid in Basic, but the medic training taught how to care for bigger injuries that they might see. It didn't matter so much to Hector-he was staying right at Fort Striker for his training and then possibly moved elsewhere to carry out those skills. Infantryman was a job set up for if the soldier was deployed to one of the war zones or handling certain situations like riots, or other things that the police needed help with. Even with AIT ending four weeks from this point, they would still be training, training, and more training for a time when they would enter the battlefield.

Hector chose this job to do because of all it could offer him. Infantryman was a combat related job-meaning it was a job done for combat related issues. So while not deployed, he would just be training and maintaining his weaponry. Also in the down time if it could be called that-he would have the chances to go to other schools like airborne, possibly even medic. The learning and training never stopped and that's why he chose infantryman for his MOS. He didn't want a desk job-he wanted action. He had expressed a strong desire to be deployed, not because he was a bloodthirsty killer but because he wanted to help. Many of the hot spots for deployment had soldiers from that side of things who wanted to stop the fighting so they helped out soldiers from other countries instead of helping their own. They were soldiers who didn't want to fight-they wanted the war to stop and often they were considered 'friendlies' and like with the Archipelago soldiers or even the American soldiers-they all helped the friendlies in battle or if they got hurt.

Life of infantry on the battlefield was dangerous but Hector didn't mind-if he'd been worried about dying he wouldn't have joined. He did this to expand his horizons-to be all he could be and the army would help him do just that. After AIT-he wanted to learn how to fly small choppers and support vehicles, he wanted to learn how to jump out of airplanes, he wanted to learn so much more. Hector was truthfully really happy that he made this decision to join, and heck-he even got promoted already! To Corporal for apparently being a good leader, teammate, and displaying the army values perfectly. A lot of the soldiers now were just sitting in the field or the barrack with their families-Hector was sitting with Drill Sergeant Sean and Cody just talking about how Basic went and some of the more memorable moments. Thaxter, Tallon, Ryan, Evan, and Viktor weren't sitting very far from them either-but they were with their families. Something interesting that Hector learned on this day was that Evan had a son named Aiden Larsden-and his girlfriend's went by the name of Mia Lexington.

Evan was only eighteen years old-he'd gotten Mia pregnant during the end of Junior year of high school, more specifically the night of their Junior prom according to him and Mia when Evan explained the fact he was holding a young baby who was six months old. Evan went on to tell his group of friends that during the time Mia was pregnant he tried to keep a normal job but it just didn't make enough since Mia's pregnancy was a high risk one for personal reasons that they didn't go into detail about. Nevertheless they tried to make it work up until Aiden turned four months old but they money was too tight and Evan wanted to make sure that his son had everything he'd need-and that's why he joined the military, to give his son everything he could. Hector admired that actually, it was a sacrifice to see less of his son in order to give him more for his life. Evan apologized for not telling them about having a son but he wasn't sure how they'd all take it since his own family wasn't thrilled and actually didn't talk to him until after Aiden was born, they even kicked him out and he'd been living with Mia and her family.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Ev." Hector smiled, "We all kept things from one another. I didn't tell you guys about my life until the end of Brown Phase-almost five weeks into Basic."

"True but still, we're all friends so I'm sorry I didn't tell ya right away," Evan shrugged, Hector patted his back some with a laugh.

"Chill man, it's cool." Tallon remarked.

"I still can't believe you made Corporal!" Thaxter stated referring to Hector's promotion now.

"I knew about it," Cody snickered a bit.

"Wait-how did you know?" Hector asked now curiously.

"That day on the phone when I said there was a meeting that you couldn't hear-it was discussed then that the soldier in training who showed the most of what they'd been taught would be promoted. That soldier is you, Hector. You're the youngest soldier in the Nightwave Company and a lot of us when we saw you were coming with your weight and height making the bare minimum for joining, we didn't have high hopes that you'd survive Basic but you by far exceeded our expectations in Physical Training, confidence courses, team builder exercises, and even a soldier we'd put in charge of the three day mission-handed his command over to you because he knew you could figure it out. In this military-we don't promote by time served, we promote according to skill level and attributes that directly reflect the position we promote to. Corporal is a team leader position and your nine weeks here-you were team leader for most if not all of the exercises and training." Sean said to him.

"Wow, so I was promoted for being...team leader of...who though? The platoon?" Hector asked.

"That's right," Cody nodded.

"But a team or unit is made up of four to eight soldiers. The platoon as a whole was made up of forty-eight, isn't that like...led by a Sergeant or Lieutenant?" Tallon asked.

"Yes but unfortunately we can't promote him that high because he's not an officer yet-for that he has to be in about a year year first and served at least one tour of active duty overseas. Also he hasn't completed AIT, after all that if he shows the skills for the officers side of ranks than those promotions can be reached." Sean informed.

"I thought you said that you didn't go by time in?" Ryan tilted his head.

"I should have been more specific-for Non-Commissioned officers-there is no time in limit on promotions. The bottom of the rank list for NCO is Private then gradually makes it way to Private 1st Class, Specialist, Corporal, Sergeant, Staff Sergeant, Sergeant 1st Class, Master Sergeant, and lastly Sergeant Major, like what Jay Wood is. That man has been in the army since he was eighteen himself-that was twenty-five years ago and he's forty-three now. For Commissioned Officers-the lowest rank is 2nd Lieutenant, then to 1st Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Lieutenant Colonel, Brigadier General, Major General, and Lieutenant General being the highest to command a full Division which is ten to fifteen thousand soldiers that are broken up into brigades, regiments, battalions, companies, platoons, squadrons, and the lowest being the unit," Sean stated calmly to them.

"Huh. Neat," Thaxter said, so he can command a unit then if we got deployed?"

"If instructed by the platoon leader-then yes. If not, I believe a Sergeant would take the job. Army ranks overseas are slightly different," Cody mentioned.

"So after a year in and serving one tour overseas, and completing AIT he could move up into the commissioned officer ranks?" Evan said curiously while holding Aiden in his arms.

"Well he'd have to make it to Sergeant First Class first, then if he met the other qualifications then yes he could move to those ranks," Sean said then got up, "Well I better go make sure the station assignments are ready," with that he walked away leaving the group of friends, their families, and Cody-who was there for Hector's sake.

"I'm so proud of ya lad," Cody said softly as the noogied Hector's head playfully.

"Thanks," Hector smiled-he was honestly proud of himself for being promoted to Corporal in so little time, he did wish he could call his family and tell them but right now it would just be an argument since he'd been gone about two months without a word of where he went or what he was doing. He knew for sure they knew he dropped out of school but had his GED, also that he was safe and not to worry about him. They day continued slow and easy, everyone just sat around and talked with one another-Hector even got to hold Aiden for a few minutes while Evan took Mia to the bathroom, that had been really nice. Hector had never held a baby before and Evan trusted him with his son-it was a good feeling too. As ordered-some got their next station assignments and had to prepare to leave throughout the course of the next week and others would be coming in from other places, it was close to a huge rotation of soldiers based on their MOS job.

Cody had left around 7pm to get back to inner Berk-that and Hector was actually just exhausted from the day they'd had. Early wake up, preparing for the graduation, marching, demonstrations, standing for a good hour or so, it took a lot out of you. Hector just wanted to go to sleep and relax for the next week until AIT started. Getting to the barrack, his boots shoes came off and so did the outer shirt of his class B before falling on his bed with a sigh of relief almost. "It's like 7:30pm-don't tell me you're tired already, Haddock?"

"And what if I am, Furysen? You gonna force me to stay up?" Hector challenged turning his head and looking over at Tallon now.

"Nah, just asking. You good? You looked pretty tired all day actually," Tallon pointed out calmly to his friend.

"Headache," Hector sighed closing his eyes again.

"Cool shower might help with that dude," Ryan said exiting the bathroom after his shower.

"Might take ya up on that idea-I'll be back in fifteen or so," Hector said forcing himself up slowly and getting a towel from the closet, then some clothes to change into. Hector moved to the bathroom to shower as the rest of his friends just sat around talking for about thirty minutes. In the quietness of the barrack while others were just relaxing, one of the other privates came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Furysen! You're Haddock's battle buddy right?"

"Yep, what's up?" Tallon asked looking over to the private now.

"Go get Drill Sergeant Svendson, Haddock is sick. Like high fever and been throwing up for ten minutes type of sick," he said. Tallon jumped down off the bed and looked to Thaxter and Evan.

"I'll sit with Haddock, you two go get the Drill Sergeant!" Tallon stated firmly-it wasn't allowed for them to leave their battle buddy for any reason at all. The shower was obvious but if Hector was sick then Tallon was supposed to stay with him and send for help. Thax and Evan nodded slipping on their boots and rushing out while Tallon entered the bathroom while the private pointed to the stall Hector was in. Tallon could see that Hector was wearing his sweatpants and a pair of socks at least, he went and knocked on the stall door. "Hector?"

"I'm...okay, Tallon-really," Hector tried.

"Ain't buyin it. Pearson told me you been in here throwin up for ten minutes," Tallon remarked.

"I'm fine-just got nauseated after the shower is all." Hector told him.

"Then let me help you back to the bunk so you can rest, Haddock. Come on-don't be stubborn right now. Ev and Thax are getting the Drill Sergeant too," Tallon offered. Hector groaned slightly as he flushed the toilet before unlocking the stall door and standing there against the wall with an arm over his stomach-which was covered by the shirt he was wearing. "You look like shit," Tallon chuckled.

"Fuck off," Hector tried to laugh but ended up cringing a bit before he walked out slowly but he got lightheaded and wobbled a bit-Tallon grabbed his wrist and kept him steady, "Thanks." Hector said to him.

"No prob, I got your back." Tallon said as he put Hector's arm over his shoulders and then his own arm around his waist as he led him towards the bathroom door-Cliff Pearson opened the door for them as Tallon led a very weak walking Hector towards the bed. Ryan got up now and took Hector's other side to get him to the bed easier. They set him down slowly just as Evan and Thaxter returned with Sean Svendson.

"Ya know, Haddock-this whole hide how you're feeling thing isn't a good look for the Corporal," Drill Sergeant Svendson stated.

"Didn't...hide it, sir. Just kind'a showed up unexpectedly after the shower-I was gonna tell someone right after the nausea settled but Pearson came in and told Tallon who sent Evan and Thax for you," Hector explained quietly as the Drill Sergeant shook his head slightly and walked over as Tallon and Ryan moved aside while Sean checked Hector's forehead.

"No fever," he pointed out.

"He did just take a cool shower in an attempt to stop a headache, Drill Sergeant," Viktor informed.

"Care to tell me your symptoms then?" Sean asked.

"Tired, headache, nauseated, lightheaded, weak-like I'm carrying all my gear if it can be said that way," Hector listed off.

"Well no bugs have been reported around base but there were a lot of families here over the last two days so one of them could of brought it in-you were with a pretty big group today. Try to get some rest-you boys keep an eye on him if he gets worse take him right to the medic, understand?" Sean said.

"Understood sir," Tallon nodded and the others did too. Sean watched as Hector got under his blanket and laid his head down-he closed his eyes and seemed to instantly knock out after only five minutes.

"Don't worry, we'll keep the barrack quiet so he can sleep." Ryan added.

"He's got good friends, I'll say that much." Sean then left the barrack as the others just sat around and got comfortable in their beds-talking among themselves but keeping it quiet so they didn't wake up Hector who was evidently sick out of the blue and then around 10:30pm-the rest of the soldiers laid down to go to sleep. Since it was a week off for them, they didn't have to abide by the rule of going to bed at 9:30pm anymore which was pretty awesome for them but it would pick back up again for AIT-the schedules would actually change a little bit because this type of training for for their MOS. More intense training that worked on staying awake longer, spotting things, working with different kinds of weapons, doing drills for patrols, rescues and more. It was going to pretty awesome.

(A Week Later)

Hector stayed sick for about four days-throwing up, feverish, shaking, and headache that evolved into a migraine. The Drill Sergeant was getting ready to send him to the hospital but by the next day, Hector was feeling a lot better but still ordered to one more day of rest to be sure. His fever broke and he could keep his food down again, he wasn't tired all the time and generally just looked all around better than a week before. This worked out well because starting in two days was their AIT training. Hector wanted to be ready for that so in little sections-he started himself back in shape to handle the runs, push ups, and sit ups that they'd have to do first thing in the morning again. Hector hated being sick-it sucked so much because all he could do was lay in bed but thankfully this hadn't affected his training and he wasn't missing any of it. He was ready to be done with all the training-only four weeks left.

(Four Weeks Later)

They were done at last! AIT was over and it had been amazing to partake in. Hector and the others learned so much more than BCT could of ever offered them. The missions were longer, intense, all around dangerous too. They had to run them as if they were deployed-use their radios to communicate, so much more too. Hector had loved it and to think he'd never feel the way he did or know what he knew if he hadn't joined, this was the best choice he'd ever made. They were graduating AIT the next day. Hector loved learning how to fly small planes and helicopters, driving the support vehicles like the Humvee and Jeep had been interesting but he did really well with it. Their medical training even increased to be able to prepare soldiers who had been injured to be picked up by the medevac teams who would further prepare for more treatment. Hector had amazing friends too-yet he still hadn't bothered to call home-he wasn't worried about it in the slightest. If his family wanted to find him-they could have by now.

Or perhaps they couldn't since Hector was considered an adult and the army kept his information sealed unless he gave permission to give it out. He'd be notified if anyone was looking for him and he'd either allow or deny information to be given about him. He only told them not to worry and he was safe-his phone, car, and insurance payments were taken automatically from his bank account and he had also set up that he didn't get paper bank statements anymore-his bank was now through the military and he could check everything right online. He made sure to cover all his bases that his family wouldn't find out what he was up too and maybe that was wrong of him to keep his parents and siblings out of his plans but they never cared before so why would it matter now? He knew they loved him but they didn't have time for him-also his siblings only seemed to care about him outside of school and even then it was a stretch. He would tell them when he had the time to-right now he had just finished AIT and would be graduating tomorrow. Then he would be receiving their final station assignments. Hector couldn't wait-he loved this choice and he loved how his life was turning out thus far.


	9. Station Orders

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

9; Station Orders

AIT graduation was upon them-starting in roughly half an hour. Like before they were in their class B uniforms and standing ready, they didn't have to emerge from the smoke this time because it wasn't a major event. No families were coming this time, it would just be a simple ceremony outside on the parade grounds for it. Same thing as before: speeches, congratulatory messages of good luck and all the best for them in their future endeavors while serving in the military. In a turn of events that shocked everyone again was that Hector was promoted second time, this time it was Staff Sergeant-not a huge jump but like with the BCT graduation-Hector showed he had the skills for the job so he was promoted again. Tallon, Thax, Evan, Viktor, and Ryan were promoted to and a few others but they only went as high as Private First Class. Tallon made Sergeant. Evan and Viktor made Corporal. Ryan made Specialist with Thaxter. They showed the most improvement in their unit which they adopted the name Inferno Unit. Hector was leader because he had the highest rank out of the six of them.

Of course they still all had their original platoon-it would be sticking together now now matter where they went and their station assignment would be given in a few days-they were still working on figuring it out apparently but for now it looked liked they'd be staying right at Fort Striker which was cool for him-he liked Berk and he was only two and a half hours from home. Well two hours and thirty minutes by bus ride, was probably a little more by car or truck, and then if they took a chopper or small plane it would lessen considerably. Hector was hoping for a little leave time to see his family and Gobber but thus far also-he hadn't yet heard about it. When the graduation was over they all just hung around their barracks to relax-it was about 3:30pm by the time the ceremony was over, a lot of the new graduates were just changing and showering to relax until dinner time at 6pm. "BCT and AIT are officially over-can ya friggen believe it, man?" Tallon said punching Hector in the arm now with a smile.

"Seriously, thank God too..." Hector mumbled while flopping on his bed before rolling onto his back and looking up with his eyes closed.

"So you gonna at random fall sick again?" Evan chuckled.

"Oh hush you-I told ya I had no idea where that bug came from," Hector rolled his eyes.

"Well still dude, it worries us. You're our friend, so it's not cool for us to be told you're sick as shit and can barely stand," Tallon stated.

"Well, like I said-I was going to tell someone as soon as I stopped throwing up, I just couldn't really move without feeling nauseated. And yelling would of made my head hurt more," Hector admitted.

"I'll start following you everywhere if I have too," Tallon joked with him.

"So not necessary, Tal...So what should we do tonight guys? Training is over-we're waiting on station assignments still," Hector asked curiously.

"Could talk about music, hobbies, or some shit like that?" Ryan offered now.

"We've discussed all that before. We agreed on saying we just about like all types of music except maybe opera and certain types of rap," Viktor pointed out to them.

"True, what about...first crushes, first times-if any of us have done it besides Evan?" Thaxter suggested now.

"Well that's nothing I can discuss. Never had a girl, guy, or had sex." Hector laid back again.

"What about a crush-come on, there's gotta be someone who you felt something for?" Ryan asked him.

"Eh-not really. I mean-there was a girl I like way back in the 7th grade but faded off when she hooked up with one of my main bullies, started picking on me with them after she found out I like her. Was pretty...shitty in the humiliation of me sense," Hector mumbled closing his eyes and turning his head a bit.

"She didn't like...lead you on then humiliate you in front of the school, did she?" Thaxter asked.

"Not the whole school-just the lunch room which then got gossiped about around the whole school..." Hector sighed now.

"What happened?" Tallon asked sitting down at the foot of Hector's bed now, Hector sat up now after rotating his neck to crack it.

"It was freshman year-I'd had a major crush on her since middle school but never had it in me to tell her. Well, she ended up hooking up with on of my brother's friends and I figured I'd never have a chance in hell with her. That was until it came out to her and my brother's group of friends that I had a crush on her-they decided to screw with me over it. The girl made it seem like her boyfriend hurt her and set it up that I'd find her being the kind fucker I am-would try to help. It was all a game-she led me on, made me think she liked me, and she even suggested us going out. I'd never been happier," he trailed off a bit now.

"She hurt you, didn't she?" Evan asked softly.

Hector nodded once, "We were _dating_ and she said we'd show it off publicly during lunch after only a day. She told me to meet her at her usual table-that she wanted to show off what...a great guy I was to her ex but when I got there she was sitting in his lap while he was kissing her neck and shit. Of course I was confused but when they all laughed at me-even my brother did, I figured it out pretty quick what happened. That they'd played me together-all of them had been in on it. She laughed in my face and asked why anyone would be with such a weak loser like me. That I was so stupid that I fell for an easy trick...Honestly-it was something I expected but what bothered me the most was my brother knowing, even my sister did...and they didn't tell me what was going on. They...let me get laughed at by the entire cafeteria and laughed at me too. I don't even think I ate lunch that day-I just left. Went to the nurse-called my mom and told her I was sick and she came to get me. Since then-just haven't felt anything for anyone,"

"Fuck man-what a bitch..." Ryan scoffed.

"You closed yourself off so you wouldn't get hurt again," Tallon told him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Can ya blame me after all it went down?" Hector shrugged slightly.

"I suppose now but still-and what the hell with your own family not trying to help you? That's fucked up," Evan said.

"Yeah it is but it's just how things are I guess," Hector tried to smile.

"Alright so-fuck, let's talk about hobbies or something. What stuff do you like to do, Hector?" Viktor asked him.

"Draw, sketch, listen to music, write lyrics from time to time," Hector started now.

"Can we see?" Tallon asked curiously with a smile.

"My drawings or my lyrics?" Hector inquired now.

"Both-but it's up to you," Thaxter added now-Hector got up and went through his bag as he pulled out two notebooks: one black and one silver.

"Silver is lyrics. Black is drawings," Hector smiled softly tossing them on the bed towards Tallon as he sat back down while the guys began looking through it all.

"Holy shit-these are really good. Lyrics and drawings-serious talent dude. Props to you," Evan said with a smile.

"Thanks, I think?" Hector mentioned relaxing now.

"Do you sing any of them or just write them for shits and giggles?" Tallon asked him gently.

"Well it's pointless to write them if they won't be sung-so yes I do. They all the tunes for them are on my phone-I just sing along to put it together," Hector stated calmly.

"Sing one for us," Randy Ellis said.

"How about no," Hector mumbled.

"Come on, why not?" Luke Hale tried now.

"Because I said so-besides, not a fan of singing in front of crowds," he put his head down slightly.

"So...you have stage fright?" Ryan asked, Hector nodded once.

"What if we weren't looking?" Tallon offered.

"I still know I'm in a room full of people," Hector smiled some.

"Headphones in?" Vikto suggested.

"Then you don't hear the music and still a room full of people," Hector said again.

"Well there's gotta be a way for you to do it when you aren't afraid?" Tallon said now.

"I'd have to know you aren't here or in a complete not caring mood," Hector smiled at them.

"What if we all left the barrack?" Thaxter pointed out.

"And do what-just sit outside and listen from the door?" Hector laughed, "Seriously, don't worry about it guys. It's not gonna happen."

"But we wanna hear you sing-these are really good lyrics. Come on-you can trust us, we're your teammates." Tallon chuckled now.

"I know that-it's just how I've always been is all," Hector shrugged at them while relaxing on the bed as he saw one of the other guys answer his phone and start talking to someone-Hector could tell that it must have been grandparents since his friend referred to them as _"Noni_ and _Poppy"_. Hector closed his eyes now with sigh before reaching for his phone and pulling up his pictures-he scrolled through a few times then found the one he was looking for and he just stared at it. "Pick one." he said now.

"Pick one...what?" Tallon asked.

"Song-I just hit that not care mood, you want me to sing, this is your chance," Hector informed, "And don't ask," he added afterwards.

"Um...how about this one? It doesn't have a title," Ryan said showing him the notebook, Hector glanced over towards it without moving his head as he nodded.

"It's called _How Do You Get That Lonely_. Wrote it about a year ago," Hector stated softly as he found the song on his phone then reached in his bag-pulling out a small speaker as he plugged it in and then hit play as the music started and the room seemed to quiet down now.

" _It was just another story written on the second page-underneath the Tiger's football score. It said he was only eighteen, a boy about my age. They found him face down on his bedroom floor. There'll be services on Friday at the Lawrence Funeral Home-then out on Mooresville highway, they'll lay him 'neath a stone..."_ he started after taking a breath and closing his eyes, the phone just rested on the bunk in front of him while his friends in the barrack listened closely.

" _How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad? To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all-is better than the life that you had? How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go?...How do you get that lonely...and nobody knows?"_ Hector never opened his eyes and the others could quickly tell this was a song about being so alone that someone felt like death would be better. Why would Hector write a song like that? They were incredibly confused and wanted to know more.

" _Did his girlfriend break up with him, did he buy or steal that gun? Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol? Did his Mom and Daddy forget to say I love you son? Did no one see the writing on the wall? I'm not blamin' anybody, we all do the best we can-I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand..."_ he paused only a moment before continuing.

" _How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad? To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all-is better than the life that you had? How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go?...How do you get that lonely...and nobody knows?..."_ another pause before his eyes opened slightly while looking at his phone again. _"It was just another story printed on the second page-underneath the Tiger's football score..."_ the music came to a stop as he hit the pause button with a sigh. Hector heard the silence of the room and just couldn't take it-he slipped on his sneakers and grabbed his phone after unplugging the speaker and walked outside the barrack without a word. Hector moved off to the side of it and just sat in the grass looking up at the sky.

"Shit that was...depressing almost, should we go check on him?" Evan asked.

"I think he wants to be alone right now," Thaxter replied.

"Yeah but I mean, come on...we're his friends and we should try and be there for him even if he doesn't want to talk about it," Ryan said agreeing with Evan now.

"Let's give him a little while by himself-something tells me that maybe...and I can't for sure say it's true because we only know a little about him-but I think maybe he's kind'a...felt like that before? Depressed, felt alone, and all that." Tallon said-he was worried for Hector too but he could tell that the song Ryan chose possibly brought up memories Hector didn't want to have brought up and now he needed time to clear his head before returning to the barrack, "And when he gets back, we shouldn't ask him anything-let him come to us,"

"Tallon's right-we can't push him or he'll just shut down." Viktor added.

"So we're in agreement to leave him be-that goes for all of us. We're his squadron, his friends and we'll show him we care by giving him space and letting him come to us." Tallon said-the rest of the barrack nodded to him as they just put Hector's things away in the closet neatly then went about relaxing until dinner time-hoping Hector would return in a better mood and maybe tell them what was going on.

(Dinner Time)

When 6pm rolled around on the clock the other began making their way outside to get to the chow hall-sure enough when the got outside they saw Hector sitting in the grass quietly with his eyes closed, Tallon broke from the group and went over to him now as he lightly touched his arm. "Hector," Tallon said. Hector opened his eyes slowly as he looked over his friend. "You okay?" Tallon sat down beside him now.

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay, Tallon," Hector said

"You sure-I mean you been out here almost two hours now by yourself," Tallon reminded, "You know you can talk to me right?"

"I know that-it's just some old shit is all. I'm alright, I wrote that song after all the deaths in my family. First it was my aunt Lilah, then my grandfather on my Dad's side, next it was my grandmother on my Mom's side four months after that. Uncle Oswald passed away seven months after her. Two months following his was my grandmother on my Dad's side and lastly about five months ago my grandfather on my mother's side went...just been like two years of death and it...sucks." Hector sighed heavily.

"Hey, I know it sucks. My grandparents died within a month of one another, and then my grandfather on my Mom's side almost a year after them. My parents are divorced and I don't have any siblings-well my Dad and his new girlfriend have a kid on the way so I guess that'll be my step brother or sister," Tallon shrugged, "It's one of the reasons I joined the army-got sick of the constant back and forth of being at their houses due to the custody agreement so I just found a way to work and get away from it all,"

"I've lost an aunt and uncle, then two sets of grandparents, then all that on top of my uncle Simon and aunt May not caring that their son is a complete asshole to me, my brother and sister being the way they are with me at school and then do a complete three-sixty for when at home, my parents always being busy with their jobs...and I never had friends so it's like...what the fuck for me. I didn't have anyone-I was so friggen alone and I hated it. I was...in charge of dinner and cleaning in the house, I worked a part time job, and I kept my perfect A's in school...I mean...I'm only seventeen years and it fell on me to do...everything! My only salvation was the fact I saw Cody at the school that day and made the choice that I wasn't going to be a slave in my own house anymore-that I wanted more for my life and I was going to prove to everyone...that I wasn't useless and my life would go farther than they could've ever imagined," Hector said lightly.

"Well, I can't say much for the deaths, or how your own family treats you, Hector but I know this much-you got us now. And we're your friends. You got Evan, Thax, Viktor, Ryan, and all the others too. And you got me, ole Tallon who isn't just your friend but your buddy for life. And even if no one else stands for you or with you, we will and you can bet your life on that. So come on, you are away from all the negativity in your life and you got nothing but a bright future ahead of you. You'll prove them all wrong and we'll do it with ya-I think they just don't know who the real Hector Haddock is and you'll show em', we'll help ya." Tallon said with a smile as he stood up and offered his hand to Hector now who took it and was pulled to his feet. "It's chow time, come hang with your friends."

"Thanks, Tallon," Hector said with a smile on his face finally. The two came out from the side of barrack while Thaxter, Evan, Viktor, and Ryan were smiling and waiting for them. They walked together laughing and smiling again towards the chow hall, Hector really was pretty damn lucky to have what he had now. Joining the army was more than just taking his life to new places-it changed his life forever. Before he joined, he had no one and now he had an entire group of friends both male and female who actually like being around him. His squadron-the Dragon squad and he knew they'd always have his back no matter what. He had friends and he knew these friendships would last his whole lifetime.

(Later That Night)

All sitting around the barrack now-laughing it up as Svendson came in the barrack now. "Haddock-need to see ya outside a minute," Hector blinked a bit but he got up and followed Sean out of the barrack-he could tell something was up for Sean to be this serious. Ever since BCT, Sean was very laid back with them. Once they were a few feet from the barrack-Sean led him down to the Drill Sergeant quarters-then inside down the hall to a larger room where the others sat around a table-even some of the higher ups were there too.

"Well this looks promising," Hector stated quietly.

"We apologize for the long delay in your platoon's stationing orders, Staff Sergeant Haddock,"

"Have a seat, Staff Sergeant. This is a rather serious matter," said the one of the Drill Sergeants. Hector took the seat beside Sean who pulled a piece of paper from the inside of his suit and slid it over to Hector now who reached for it, "What's this?" he asked opening it slowly to read it over.

 **Archipelago Islands Military Headquarters. Deployment orders-category Alpha. Nightwave Company ordered to Middle East hot zone; Iraq-for fourteen months starting July 1** **st** **, 2016.**

Hector read over the rest quickly-it didn't matter so much because the biggest thing he needed to know was stated. The Nightwave Company was being deployed to Iraq in roughly two weeks since it was already the sixteenth of June. "You want me to tell the others-that why you asked me here?" they nodded to him, "Very well then. According to that we leave July 1st at 0100 by transport plane that will be arriving on the airstrip here. Says to come prepared with weapons and in full gear. I'll let the others know. Is that all I was needed for?" Hector asked, they nodded to him. "I'll let them know now then-thank you gentleman," with that Hector stood up and offered a salute before leaving the Drill Sergeant quarters to return to the line of barracks. Great so he had to be the bearer of deployment news. "Nightwave Company! Fall in!" Hector called out.

Within seconds it seemed-the others from the six barracks rushed out and formed in their squadron groups before him at the position of attention where they stood with legs together, hands at their sides, and completely silent. "At ease," he stated softer but loud enough to still be heard.

"What's goin' on, Haddock?" Tallon asked first-light conversation was permitted from this position as long as they didn't move their right foot from it's position on the ground.

"I have our stationing orders," he began as the others looked at him curiously now, "July 1st, 2016- we will be stationing for the next fourteen months at Camp Fury based in Iraq to replace the soldiers going out because their rotation is over. We're joining up with the Dreki Battalion and leaving at 0100 by army transport plane with full gear," Hector stated firmly.

"Yes, Staff Sergeant Haddock!" the company replied to him with a salute.

"Do...we get any leave before we go or do we have to stay here?" Thaxter asked him.

"I've received no word on that situation yet. For now-we're to just pack our things and prepare for deployment," Hector informed calmer. He did want to see his family before he went to Iraq of all places but for now it looked like they had orders to stay on base at Fort Striker until deployment in two weeks. They'd been wondering where they'd be stationed and now they knew. Iraq at one of the Main Operating Bases-Camp Fury. This was a base that faced the front lines pretty often and ran fierce, hard missions from patrols, security detail, and rescues. Hector wasn't really worried-this is what he signed up for. The infantryman job was exactly where they were going-soldiers fighting for their homes. These were his orders, their orders and they would all stand together and carry them out.


	10. Killing Time

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

10; Killing Time

The two weeks preparing for their deployment had been incredibly busy from packing, calling their families since they weren't permitted to leave the Fort Striker base for leave, and all around mental preparation to be in a war hot zone. The soldiers of the Nightwave Company were offered services to talk to other soldiers who had been deployed before-to get a feel for what they'd be entering very soon. Hector had called Cody to let him know but he debated calling his family, they wouldn't understand what was going on and Hector didn't have time for an explanation that he joined the army, finished Basic and Individual Training, and now was heading over to Iraq for the next fourteen months. That was just an argument waiting to happen but he did want to tell them-he was just going to save it for when he could do it in person, the first leave he was permitted from Iraq and he was going to seek them out and tell them everything and he only prayed that they wouldn't freak out. That's all he wanted was for them to just one understand him-have time for him. This was pretty big-him joining the army and now being deployed all in the course of three months.

Although from actually starting the process it was probably closer to four months because in total from the start of taking his GED to MEPS, then on to Reception Battalion, all nine weeks of BCT, plus the four weeks of AIT, and finally the two weeks to now where he was about to leave for Iraq-was one hundred and twenty-nine days which converted into four months and a week. When Hector joined, he signed a five year contract-at the end of that he could either sign again for another five years or go part time which would allow him to be in the military but also work a standard civilian job but if he had to be deployed again then he'd instantly return to active duty full time. They were leaving tomorrow for Iraq at 1am, according to the flight plan they'd be landing at the Baghdad Airfield around 8am but also Iraq was three hours ahead of Archipelago time so they'd actually be landing at 11am-the trip was a full seven hours not including the layover in either Germany or possibly Romania for an hour or two to refuel the plan.

It was currently close to 1pm-twelve hours until they left for Iraq, they'd all be actually going to sleep around 6pm after an early dinner so they could get some rest before the big trip. They had to go in full gear: clothes, guns, vests, and their operational ACU-which stood for Active Combat Uniform. It was one built to be better suited for war, offered more protection than their Universal ACU that they wore around base. They had just finished lunch and were relaxing in their barracks now-the plane was there for a check over and refuel before tomorrow morning, all their bags were ready to go on carts, each labeled for a different squadron. They didn't need the extra confusion of locating their bags when they got there. Hector was laying on his bed with his headphones in to listen to music and relax a little-his things were ready to go. They'd all been issued a gun and it was their responsibility to clean, maintain, and not lose. Army orders specifically for them to not lose their gun because some of them were customized to better suit the soldier. "He's been especially quiet the last few days," Thaxter pointed out while they were chatting.

"I think he wants to tell his family about what's been going on but he doesn't want to deal with the fight it'll bring for him to tell them he joined the army and was leaving for Iraq tomorrow," Tallon mentioned glancing over to Hector who actually looked like he was sleeping but they could tell he was awake because his foot was moving to beat of whatever music he was listening too currently. They didn't hear lyrics so it must've just been instrumental to one of his own songs that they couldn't make out without him singing which he wasn't. He said he had to be in an uncaring mood or know he was alone and he had to know he wasn't right now.

"True, our family wasn't happy in the slightest." Viktor sighed.

"My girl wasn't thrilled but she supports me-didn't bother telling my parents, I'm sure Mia or her parents will." Evan shrugged. Hector finally sat up pulling out his headphones with a sigh as he stared at his phone screen after pausing the music.

"Something up?" Tallon asked him.

"Yeah-there's one person I gotta update," he remarked before pulling up the number and putting a *69 in front of it as he pressed the call icon and put it to his ear. "Gobber," Hector said softly.

" _LAD!"_ the man on the other end practically screamed, _"Where the hell are you! It's been four months without a single update!"_ he demanded quickly.

"I've been busy-sorry," Hector sighed lightly with his eyes closed, "I can't...tell you where I am, you know that. I just called to let you know I'm safe and I'll be home soon and tell you and my family everything, I promise..." Hector said.

" _Nonsense boy-it's been four months, Hector...You're family is worried sick about ya. Please call them and let them know you're okay,"_ Gobber asked of him.

"I can't call them, Gobber and you know that-they'll just bother me to tell them what is going on and I'm not doing that right now so it's just better to keep them out of it all together and I'm trusting you not to tell them I called you..." Hector said.

" _Why call me and not them?"_ Gobber asked.

"Because you're one of the only people who actually gave a damn about me in and outside of school. It's just...easier this way, Gobber. Please, don't tell them I called you-I promise I'll be home soon and I'll tell them everything and you too," Hector said.

" _I won't tell them you called lad but you should at least call and leave them a message you're alright. They've been worried since the day they got your letter and your mother and father was all over Berk lookin for ya. Even Darius and Heather are worried,"_ Gobber informed.

"Well it'd of been nice to see that concern for me before I left and maybe I wouldn't have made the choice I did but it's too late for should have, would have, and could have now," Hector stated with a slight scoff. "I told you and them-this is just something I have to do and to trust I'm okay,"

" _I know that, Hector and I know that when yew make a promise-you keep it. How long until you come back?"_ Gobber asked.

"Couple of months or so-I'm just...really busy right now and can't leave. I gotta go for now," Hector said closing his eyes.

" _Alright lad. You be safe and...I can't wait to see ya,"_ Gobber replied.

"I will. Love ya, Uncle Gobber," Hector told him-he was probably the only one allowed to call him that.

" _Love ya too laddie,"_ Gobber said then Hector hung up the phone and put it down with a heavy sigh-if nothing else at least Gobber would know he was alright without knowing the truth of what was really going on.

"That was the guy you consider your uncle right, Gabriel Borksan? Tallon asked.

"Yeah-I felt...he should know that I okay at least," Hector stated before slipping on his sneakers. Since it was warmer months-their PT gear consisted of a tan, gray, or green shirt with the words ARMY written in black across the front then a pair of black running shorts. Hector was already wearing the shorts and shirt so he just slipped on his shoes and got up, "I'm going for a run," he stated afterwards

"Hang on, I'll come with ya." Tallon said getting his shoes on now. They were battle buddies and friends-they were supposed to stick together no matter what. Hector nodded as the two headed for the door and left the barrack heading for the PT field where there was a track they could run on. Hector just wanted to clear his head for a while-this was going to suck until he got leave, calling Gobber alone could open a door of trouble for him if anyone in his family found out that Hector called Gobber to say he was okay but no one else but Gobber was one of the only people to care about him so it made sense to call the man who had been there for him unlike his super busy mayor of Berk father, or his animal loving mother who owned her own business, and even his siblings who only cared when they weren't with their friends. Hector didn't care if they didn't know but Gobber deserved to know he was okay at least and Hector would tell them all the truth the first chance he got to take leave and come back home.

(Few Hours Later; PT Field)

It was around 4pm now: Hector ended up running one mile, walking one, then a slow jog for half a mile before plopping down in the grass to relax, they sat there for close to an hour in silence then engaged in light conversation for another hour.

"There you two are!" came a familiar voice as they turned to see Drill Sergeant Svendson approaching them.

"Sorry, Drill Sergeant, I figured the others would have told you I went for a run and Tallon came with me," Hector admitted as he stood up to offer a salute to him.

"Well come back to the barrack, update on the deployment." Sean told them as they nodded and walked back to the A barrack with him. Upon entering-Hector saw Cody there and someone else.

"Ello there lad," Cody greeted Hector.

"Hey, Cody, what brings you by?" Hector asked him as the two shook hands.

"That's the update on the deployment. Two of our old unit members are calling us back with you lot. We're joining up with the 15th Dreki Battalion-Drake Bludvist is the leader of said Battalion. And the new Nightwave Company leader will be Alexander Holgerson. Captain Cody Greysen here will be taking command of the Dragon platoon. Myself taking over the Wolf. Lieutenant Raymond Vasquez over the Lion, and another unit member of ours, Lieutenant Asher Peyton will be in command of the Bear." Sean stated.

"Hold up, Cody, you...said you were a Sergeant First Class-how in the name of Thor did you jump to Captain already?" Hector asked confused now.

Cody chuckles slightly with a hand on Hector's shoulder, "I'm only Sergeant First Class for the sake of recruiting because I was off active duty and part time after our third tour ended about four years ago. On active duty where I command other soldiers-my rank was Captain so returning to Iraq now, I take that back since I'm full time again." Cody explained to him.

"Well that would have been nice to know months ago during our conversations of your time in the army-I thought the recruiter thing was your job. Ya never said you were part time," Hector rolled his eyes.

"Never thought to bring it up or that I'd have to go back. Bludvist, Holgerson, Peyton, Raymond, and Svendson over here are members of the old Phoenix unit to the old Blackwing Company-Sharpshot Platoon. We were part of Dreki Battalion too-didn't know Bludvist made it to Battalion leader," Cody smiled.

"But he wants us back so we're going with ya tomorrow morning. As far as I know-Asher is already there with Holgerson and Bludvist," Sean pointed out.

"And those units your platoon set up back during the mission in BCT-you're staying in them so Haddock, you will be in command of your unit. Who are the other leaders of those units?" Cody asked.

"If memory serves for the Dragon Platoon at least: I command Inferno as Staff Sergeant. Howler is run by Sergeant Andrew Cortez, Spike by Specialist Harmony Ramirez, Sharp's leader is Specialist Cliff Pearson, Blade is commanded by Private First Class Randy Ellis, Wing by Corporal Star Halloway, Blaster by Specialist Marcus Knight, and Claw by Private First Class Trish Patterson." Hector stated firmly.

"Good memory-and with ranks too." Raymond Vasquez finally saying something.

"I found it was necessary to not forget who is commanding units," Hector shrugged.

"Either way-you remain in those units and on any missions, while Cody runs the Platoon-you will report to him and stay in command of the platoon outside of base. We've already told the other platoons this as well. One person from each platoon will be in command of that group while on missions but those people still report to their platoon leader. Got it?" Sean said.

"Yes sir," Hector nodded.

"Good man. Now make sure everything is packed-all your gear, clothes, and any personals that you want to take such as phones, tablets, laptops, music players, so on and so forth. Not sure when you're gonna be getting leave so grab it while ya can," Cody added as they were leaving the barrack now.

"Well that was informative," Hector mumbled as he kicked off his shoes.

"Guys, think I should bring my guitar?" asked Carl Manning now.

"What kind is it?" Tallon asked.

"My acoustic-I've had it stashed here since I had to leave for that family emergency the week we were waiting for AIT to start," Carl smiled.

"Don't see why not-Cody said bring anything we don't wanna leave behind," Hector mentioned gently as he looked over the guitar, "It's a nice one. Reminds me of the one I got back home,"

"You play?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Well I don't just come up with tunes by using the music editor on my laptop, I use instruments and mesh them together." Hector stated.

"What editor-you said they were all on your phone?" Tallon reminded.

"Well how do you think they got there?" Hector chuckled grabbing his laptop and powering it on-he typed in the password to it then opened the music folder and program. "See,"

"That's awesome dude-you're pretty talented," Evan smiled.

"Thanks I think-just hobbies really. Surprised I even had time with all the crap I used to do in my day," Hector chuckled.

"What instruments do you play?" Max Malone asked now.

"That's a pretty steep list. Acoustic guitar, classic piano, electric guitar and piano, saxophone, flute, recorder, drums, xylophone, bass guitar, baritone sax, keytar-which is the combination of a guitar and keyboard. The list can keep going but those are some of the mains," Hector stated.

"And you draw, sing, write lyrics, cook, clean, and fix cars? What the hell man," Thaxter grinned.

"I'm a man of many talents," Hector shrugged some.

"Clearly," Tallon smiled.

"Do you come up with tunes on a whim-like they just come to you?" Bryan Hicks questioned him.

"From time to time but I don't have any of my instruments on me so kind of impossible right now though I always got ideas knocking around up here," Hector chuckled lightly. Carl walked over with his acoustic and held it out to Hector as he arched a brow. "What?"

"Play something-you don't have to sing, just play. We're killing time til dinner and tomorrow anyway," he offered.

"I don't know if I have anything that works with acoustic, everything is a mash up of different things..." Hector mumbled.

"Try-come on, Hector. We're bored right now-entertain us," Ryan said as Hector face-palmed with a heavy sigh as he took the guitar carefully while the others seemed to crowd around him but still gave him his space while he thought for a few minutes.

"Well I suppose it might work with one of the tunes I started a while back-never finished the lyrics though," Hector stated as he reached over to his laptop and searched a few files before finding the one he wanted and double clicked it as the music started and he closed his eyes. He hated singing in front of people but these guys were his friends and he knew there was nothing to be afraid of in truth-they wouldn't judge him.

" _Time, is going by, so much faster than I and I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you. Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside. So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you. So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know!"_ he held the note only a moment before he opened his eyes-which he'd never done with them before because he hated being watched. Even at home, he never let people see or hear him sing.

" _You're never gonna be alone! From this moment on: if you ever feel like letting go-I won't let you fall. You're never gonna be alone! I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone."_ softer tones played now with slower strumming on the strings of the acoustic. It was clear to tell that the laptop was making up for the rest where drums and an base was being played in the background but the sounds meshed together really well.

" _And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands-cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you. So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know!"_ then it picked up once more.

" _You're never gonna be alone! From this moment on: if you ever feel like letting go-I won't let you fall! When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on. We're gonna take the world on-I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone..."_ he paused taking a breath now, _"Oh! You've gotta live every single day-like it's the only one-what if tomorrow never comes? Don't let it slip away-could be our only one, you know it's only just begun. Every single day. May be our only one-what if tomorrow never comes? Tomorrow never comes..."_

The music seemed to slow in strumming and on the laptop. It was so in sync for winging it. On the screen-they were able to see they lyrics up to a point but by the second verse, the lyrics on screen had stopped so Hector was completely winging it right now and he was rocking it too. They stayed quiet when Tallon noticed the laptop was set to record and it made sense to stay quiet because Hector was actually recording the song with the music all together.

" _Time, is going by, so much faster than I and I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you,"_ another pause as it picked up again, _"You're never gonna be alone! From this moment on: if you ever feel like letting go-I won't let you fall. When all hope is gone-I know that you can carry on. We're gonna take the world on, I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone..."_ he took a deep breath while the strumming was softer now, _"I'm gonna be there all the way. I won't be missing one more day. I'm gonna be there always. I won't be missing one more day..."_ then it just stopped as he pressed the spacebar and the red light beside the camera turned off.

"What the fuck, Haddock! You did that on a whim," James Fowler exclaimed as Hector shrugged and handed the guitar back to Carl with a smile.

"Is that not what you asked me to do?" Hector inquired now.

"Well, yeah but fuck-you sang too! You had your computer recording and all the music. Dude you just...wrote a frickin song and recorded it all at once!" Evan lightly punched his arm.

"It just came to me so I figured what the hell," Hector said as he closed the the program down now showing his desktop screen where there was a picture of his family and a few of his brother's and sister's friends on a slideshow type deal.

"Who are all they?" Tallon asked.

"Uh...left to right...Astrid, Carmen, Reina, Heather, Darius, Jessie, Drew, Danielle, Mandy, Skylar, Trent, and Freddie." Hector said softly. "My brother Darius, sister Heather, and cousin Skylar and the rest are just some of their best friends who love to pick on me," Hector shrugged pointing to the three he named off specifically.

"So curious here-which girl is the one who hurt you?" Tallon asked.

"Astrid-the blond with blue eyes," Hector mumbled before shutting the laptop and pushing it away.

"Sorry-shouldn't have asked man," Tallon said now.

"Eh don't worry about it. It's been like a year since that happened...well," he paused to think a moment. "Happened freshman year around my birthday in February...so yeah 'bout a year and five months," he stated.

"Time heals wounds but not the pain from them," Viktor stated.

"The only wound she left was making me feel like an idiot for not seeing it right away. Sudden break up with Jessie, being where I would be walking, crying louder when I was close to her. I should've seen it a mile away because the other would always snicker and laugh-outright telling me I was stupid if I thought I had any chance in Hell with her..." Hector sighed.

"Any girl or guy would be lucky to have you. Look at you, Haddock. You're seventeen years old, passed with the best scores out of the whole platoon, you got promoted twice-to Corporal at BCT and then again to Staff Sergeant at AIT. We're about to be deployed and you're in charge of the Dragon Platoon when we go on missions! You ain't a twig, you do PT every morning and every night. You're fuckin indestructible and unbeatable. They are all gonna see who you really are and we're behind ya all the way-that's a promise." Tallon said with his hand out as if they were going to arm wrestle. Hector smiled as he clamped his hand to his battle buddies and the the tightened their hands together.

"I'm just damn lucky to have the awesome friends I got right here, thanks guys," Hector said as a few of the patted his back.

"We got your back, Haddock." Thaxter said to him as Hector nodded. The rest of the time they just talked about whatever-at 6pm, they had dinner and by 7pm they were all ready for bed because at 12am they were going to be getting up and getting on a plane that was Southeast bound for Iraq.


	11. Camp Fury

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

11; Camp Fury

Hector wished he'd gone to sleep at 5pm so he wouldn't feel so tired when the timer for the lights turned them on at 12am on the dot-the barrack was awakened quickly as well as a few of the cell phone alarms that people had set for their wake up call to be ready to board the plane for 1am in just a mere hour. As like with BCT and AIT, they took turns showering and were ready and dressed by 12:30am at best-filing onto the plane by platoon in reverse alphabetical order. Meaning it started with H barrack first and went to A last. Bags were being loaded by other staff of Fort Striker and last on was Raymond Vasquez, Cody Greysen, and Sean Svendson to do a final roll call of soldiers. By 1:15am on Hector's watch the plane shot down the runway and took to the sky. Everyone was tired still, they'd only gotten about five hours of sleep at best having gone to bed at 7pm and waking up at 12am. Once the plane was flying at proper altitude-the soldiers were given something for breakfast, it was something small to hold them over until the first layover in Germany for refuel. This is where they'd get off the plane for an hour or more to stretch their legs, check in at home, and get something real to eat for breakfast. Most of the soldiers were trying to sleep on the plane but Hector and his unit as well a few others couldn't.

How could anyone sleep-tired or not-knowing full well they were flying into a heavy war zone? Hector couldn't. Also he couldn't shake the feeling that he should of at least called home and left a message that he was okay like Gobber suggested-his family might actually of been worried about him since he'd been gone since the beginning of March-now it was July, a simple four months later and they had no idea he joined the army or that he was currently on his way to Iraq for the next fourteen months and had no clue when he'd get leave but he knew for sure that as soon as he got it-he was going to tell them about it all. They did deserve to know-even if they didn't accept it, they wouldn't have a choice. Hector was under contract for six years and he wanted to be where he was, not Iraq per say but he did want to be in the military. The five days of Reception Week alone and he'd made five amazing friends-and in one or two days of BCT he'd made tons of other friends in just his platoon alone. It was a really good feeling that he was so accepted among them.

In the army thus far: there was no skin color difference, there was no 'too skinny' or 'too fat', there was now weaker or stronger, there were no groups of popularity. Everyone was equal and accepted the same as anyone else. Hector finally felt like he belonged-like he wasn't an outcast and he wasn't hated for being him. Hector learned and owed so much to his friends, they helped him on more than one occasion and even though he was one of the youngest in his platoon-he was higher ranked than the rest and they all respected him instead of got jealous over it. Ranks were given by who earned it and Hector must of really earned the position of Staff Sergeant-his friends supported him, stood with him, gave him confidence that he didn't have in himself when he started. The teamwork among them was nothing short of incredible and he knew he'd made these friends for life and he'd always be grateful to each and every one of them for standing with him.

"Ready for this?" Thaxter asked Hector and the others now.

"Hell yeah," Tallon nodded in agreement to Viktor and Ryan who fist bumped one another then he noticed that Hector was just sitting there quietly with his eyes closed, "You okay?"

"I'm good, just relaxing, Tal." Hector responded with a light smile.

"You're awfully quiet and calm when we're on our way to Iraq," Evan pointed out now.

"Seriously, I'm fine. Tired but can't sleep is all," Hector responded to him.

"Same for the rest of us," Ryan nodded. There was a group sigh as they closed their eyes-they were just sitting there with their guns unloaded and safety on in their laps along with their backpacks between their feet and sitting just about shoulder to shoulder in their ACU's-they were flying into a war zone, was required that they be ready to jump right in if they had to. Hector put his head on headrest as he tried to calm down-he wasn't worried about Iraq but he was stressed out that he didn't tell his family about everything before now, he couldn't tell them now. Even if he arrived in Iraq and told them-it'd be no good. He wanted to be there in person to tell them what he chose to do and that there was nothing they could do about it.

(Nightwave Company; Germany Layover)

The flight from Fort Striker in Berk to Germany was three hours; as well the time difference was that Germany was two hours ahead of Berk meaning they left at 1am Berk time and landing in Germany three hours later put them at 4:00am but with the time change it was actually 6:00am. The soldiers were permitted off the plane to go to the bathroom, get something to eat, and stretch while the plane refueled and was checked over before its final arrival to Iraq. There was still twenty minutes until boarding again after the one hour they'd already been there and Hector debated calling home-he just kept staring at his phone with a looking of wondering plastered there. "Thinkin about callin home?" Tallon asked him.

"Yeah," Hector sighed-could he though? He knew what it would bring. Questions he didn't want or have time to answer before boarding again. As much as he wanted to tell them-he couldn't right now. He wanted to see them in person and have time to explain it all. Finally he put his phone away and sighed putting his head down on his arms with a sigh, "But as usual, I'm not gonna call them when we've got twenty minutes to boarding and I'm really not calling them from Iraq-that outta go real swell,"

"First leave you get you can tell them and if we're lucky we'll get it together-we'll be there for ya, right guys?" Thaxter said as the others nodded. The remaining twenty minutes they just sat near the gate where they'd be boarding again, none of them really said anything though. When the time was up at 7:00am-they got back on the plane and almost thirty minutes making it 7:30am after a roll call and head count-the plane took off down the runway and into the sky continuing its flight to Iraq. There was still about four hours and thirty minutes to go before they landed at Baghdad Airfield and judging their time for landing would be 12:00pm Iraq time. On Hector's clock for Berk that would mean it would be 9am.

(Berk; 7am)

Around the table was silent as it had been almost every morning since they found the note revealing Hector left without a word to anyone and for them not to worry because he was safe. That note remained taped to the refrigerator-a constant reminder that he wasn't at home anymore. It was funny how much a loss could bring people together-that wasn't to say they thought he was dead but at the same time he wasn't there and they hadn't a clue where he was. His phone was off as far as they knew, his car remained unmoved on the the side of the road in front of the house, his bedroom hadn't been touched since the day Darius found the letter on his younger brother's pillow. Val had been in there a few times to cry just hoping that she'd enter the room and see her son lying on the bed reading a book or listening to his music but no such desire was granted to the mother. A lot of things changed in the Haddock house since Hector's abrupt departure.

There was a distinct sadness to the house now: Val made breakfast silently with no smile on her face, Spencer drank his coffee quietly-no longer reading the paper like he used to. Darius and Heather ate in silence, picking at their food and taking longer to eat it. Spencer used his pull as mayor of Berk to do whatever he could to find out where Hector was but thus far-nothing turned up on his youngest son. Spencer even checked with other islands but none reported a seventeen year old with auburn hair and green eyes coming through by plane or ferry. Spencer tried the school system too and they said nothing-that Hector just stopped showing up one day but received word that Hector took his GED and passed so by law he was no longer a student to Berkian Academy. Spencer and Val looked into where he got the GED but it only said the board of education but nothing on where he took the test. This of course was due to the military's confidentiality agreement with Hector that they didn't know about.

Hector was careful with how he set things up-making sure nothing could trace him to the military or that he'd joined up. The Haddock family didn't feel right with a member missing from the table, the house even. Darius and Heather had finished Sophomore year and would be starting Junior in September. The two of them felt bad in a way-like they had a part in Hector's leaving because they were friends with the people who bullied him and Hector was pretty mad the day he walked out of the lunchroom after Skylar's comment about Hector's life not going anywhere because he was a nobody, a nothing. Darius and Heather knew they should've defended him-he was family and they were more worried about their image than protecting Hector who was bullied constantly, day after day but never fighting back. Did Hector just have enough one day? They knew nothing and they made sure they knew their _friends_ knew that Hector was now gone. Some people thought Hector might of just gone off and killed himself or ran away.

Darius and Heather shut those rumors down pretty quick but in truth they didn't know what happened to their brother and they wanted to know desperately. Spencer and Val had to deal with the press, explaining that Hector was accepted into some program for really smart students and that is why at formal events they never saw the Hector with the family. None of them knew where Hector was and they wanted too-they wanted him home. "What do you kids plan to do today?" Spencer asked Darius and Heather.

"Probably just...hang here, Dad." Darius answered.

"Don't you see your friends anymore?" he asked.

"They are...busy," Heather stated slowly-they hadn't really hung out with them since Hector's disappearance. The two didn't want too-their friends bullied Hector, they thought they were being funny but the more Darius and Heather thought about it, the worse it felt to know they let it happen. What hurt them more was knowing how hurt Hector was after the Astrid situation-they knew he liked her a lot and they were the ones who let that information slip and in order to seem like they didn't care about him, they took part in the act of Astrid making Hector believe she liked him. They never should have let it happen-they should have stopped it. Hector was their brother and they hurt him by doing what they did back in freshman year.

"I see," Spencer sighed as he looked to the wall near the dining room table and saw the family portrait taken the previous Christmas. Hector stood between Heather and Darius who were standing in on front of Spencer and Val.

"Dad," Heather said lightly as he looked over to her now, "Do...you think Hector will come home soon?"

"I wish I knew. I've used every pull I can as mayor to find him but it's like he vanished without a trace sweetheart." Spencer closed his eyes.

"No one at school saw him or heard him say anything?" Val asked softly now.

"Not a soul-whatever Hector did or went...he kept it to himself. A lot of kids thought maybe he ran off and killed himself," Darius mumbled.

"Oh heavens!" Val gasped quickly with a hand on her heart, "What a ridiculous theory. Hector wasn't depressed or suicidal,"

"Precisely. He said he had things to do and was safe-even if we don't know them, your brother never makes a promise he doesn't intend to keep. I'm sure he's fine and when he's...ready to come home-he will." Spencer said firmly with confidence.

"I really miss him," Heather sniffled a bit as Darius hugged her.

"We all do," Darius sighed, "And when he gets home-we'll let him know how much we missed him."

"Well said," Spencer agreed with a nod.

(10am; Baghdad, Iraq)

They had to made an emergency landing in Syria because of a bad storm that wouldn't allow them to fly into Iraq-it was close to zero visibility so safer to stay put until they could fly in. They finally arrived by 10am Iraq time that meant it was 7am in Berk-Hector's family was probably just sitting down to breakfast before Darius and Heather went to enjoy the summer and also Dad and Mom were headed to work by 7:30am. The plane finally set down at Baghdad Airfield as the soldiers had their bags and weapons stationed firmly in their hands and across their chests-lined up according to squadron so not to mix everyone and keep it organized for when they finally got off the plane. The back hatch opened as Cody, Sean, and Raymond were standing at the front. Three others were standing outside at parade rest and clearly awaiting. Hector took a deep breath-so it began: their first tour of duty, deployed in Iraq for the next fourteen months.

"Welcome to Baghdad, Iraq boys and girls!" greeted a bulkier man with black hair and green eyes who was in uniform.

"We're gonna have ya file off nice and easy now-not to worry about attacks. We took care of the last wave three hours ago when the bastards tried to ambush us with the storm as cover," said another man, brown hair and blue eyes.

"Sure-don't leave us any fun, Holgerson," Sean chuckled a bit.

"Good to have the old team back, eh boys?" came the voice of the man beside them who had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Could have said it better meself, Asher," came the voice of the one that Sean called Holgerson. Hector's guess was that Holgerson was Alexander Holgerson-new Nightwave Company leader. Asher Peyton was going to be leader of of the Bear Platoon. "Alright troops-these here flatbeds are gonna take us right to our spot on base. Each one can hold a platoon so let's hurry up and get movin-I'm sure after the long flight you'd all like to take a load off," the soldiers didn't say anything, they just started filing off by platoon and load up on the flatbed vehicles that would take them to their spot on base which Hector assumed was to be there barracks. Tiredly they all got on and the flatbeds started to move. The drive wasn't very far-maybe twenty-five minutes from the airfield.

"These barracks are labeled A through H-just like Fort Striker was so whatever barrack you were in there-take the same one here and goes without saying that the males and female stay separate. Get yerselves a bunk with your battle buddy and us six will be back to check on ya in about half an hour," came the voice of who Hector assumed was Drake Bludvist-the Battalion leader. Hopping off the flatbeds they moved to their assigned barracks just like how it'd been at Fort Striker-least it wasn't complicated and they weren't being separated, except from the girls who would be right next to them though being the Dragon Platoon used barrack A and C. The six members of the Phoenix unit walked off. Entering the A barrack-the guys grabbed the bunks they wanted and began stripping off their gear-right down to their ACU pants, boots, and gray undershirts.

"Gods it feels good to lay down again," Evan stretched out on his bunk with his eyes closed.

"I'd start unpacking, Larsden," Hector stated while getting clothes out of his bag to put away in the closet beside his and Tallon's bunk. They'd be getting their other bags later on after the plane was done unloading, Hector already had a feeling it was going to be an unnecessarily long day of briefing and unpacking before they could even catch a wink of sleep which right now he really wanted.

"Ugh," Evan grumbled as he forced himself up and started unpacking his bags too. Given their training from Reception Week and BCT-this was an easy and quick process for them and within fifteen minutes their backpacks were unpacked and they were relaxing on the beds trying to stay cool. The temperatures here in Iraq were apparently never below seventy-five degrees between the months of April, May, June, July, August, September, and October. For colder; that fell around January where it could get close to freezing-but the cold season was from November to March roughly-seemed like it'd be hotter more often than not. Fantastic. Right now the temperature was a sweaty 85 and would likely get hotter as the day continued through, they'd been warned of this by Cody, Sean, and Raymond on how the weather would be for them.

"Fuck this heat-Gods, Berk weather would be well welcomed right now," Ryan mumbled out.

"Yep, missing that cold wind we all used to hate. Getting leave will be a Godsend when we go back-I might not even wear a coat or sweater," Tallon chuckled. Hector couldn't help but laugh at the fact they all used to bitch and complain about how cold Berk was and now they were wishing for that cool island breeze of being surrounded by water. Berk was known for it's cold factor with snow and hail at random but generally end of May to mid-August were warmer months for them. Boy, they were missing it now in the eighty to ninety-five degree weather of Iraq. The time passed before they were all summoned outside by Drake and the others of the Phoenix unit. Getting their coats on although they really didn't want too due to heat-they made it outside within two minutes and stood at attention.

"Well now-glad to have ya here. I guess we'll get introductions out of the way of who we are. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Drake Bludvist, leader of the Dreki Battalion of Camp Fury. Aside from you, Nightwave, there are three other Companies that make Dreki up. There are Berserker, Meathead, and Hysteria. This here base is a MOB-Main Operating Base-we do a lot of missions regarding infiltration, security, rescues, patrols, guards, and more. We work pretty closely with the Americans too-they got a base about twenty miles from us where they house a Battalion of their own. Over here on my left is Major Alexander Holgerson-leader of Nightwave Company. Beside him is 2nd Lieutenant Raymond Vasquez who will be commanding the Lion Platoon. Aside him is also 2nd Lieutenant Asher Peyton, commanding the Bear Platoon. On my right is Captain Cody Greysen commanding the Dragon Platoon and finally 1st Lieutenant Sean Svendsen taking charger of the Wolf Platoon." Drake informed calmly.

"We know you've had a long day-been up since 12am this morning eh? Well you'll be happy to know that given its almost 11am now-you're gonna be getting some food and then you get to sleep. We'll give a day to catch up to the new time zone and heat," Alex said with a smile.

"Who here has the highest rank in this Company?" Asher questioned. Hector raised his hand.

"That'd be me, Lieutenant Peyton," Hector stated stepping forward out of his group.

"Name, rank, and age?" Asher inquired arching a brow.

Hector mumbled something about wondering why that mattered but regardless-he answered respectfully with, "Hector Haddock the Third, Staff Sergeant, and seventeen,"

"Pretty young to make that rank," Asher retorted.

"I assure you, Peyton, that Haddock is telling the truth. I gave him that promotion after his AIT training. He's more than earned it too," Sean remarked.

"I wasn't saying he was lyin, Svendsen, he's just young. Haven't seen anyone make that rank that fast in about twenty years is all," Asher chuckled, "Either way, I'm sure Greysen and Svendsen already informed you of your duties here?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Peyton. I was well informed yesterday at 1600. I command Dragon Platoon and report directly to Captain Greysen during all missions and I remain in command of the Inferno unit." Hector stated.

"Very good then. That being said-Lieutenant Colonel, I think they'd earned themselves an early lunch. Fallin' into the chow tent?" Raymond Vasquez asked.

"Right you are. Come along boys and girls," Drake Bludvist said as he motioned for them to follow so as a group they moved together towards the large tent: metal frame with some extra wood for support, thick cover on the sides, thick metal covering the top and the whole thing was connected to what appeared to be the kitchen. Place looked big enough to hold two Companies at one time for sure. "The other Companies fall into the compass directions. Your barrack is on the North side of the base. Hysteria is on the West, Berserker to the South, and Meathead to the East. All come here to eat but you are split up to eating in shifts depending on who's runnin missions and who isn't. Make sense?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Colonel," the Company replied firmly.

"That about covers all you need to know for now-grab some grub and settle in to your barracks to get some sleep," he said afterwards. Sure enough, they all filed as they used to for BCT to get a tray of food and eat-it only took them about forty-five minutes to finish and then make their way back to their barracks to relax, wind down, and fall asleep. Hector was one of the last to let sleep take him-so for the next fourteen months, this is where they'd be: Baghdad, Iraq. It wasn't going to be easy but he was ready-he'd get through this, and he'd get leave where he'd finally tell his family where he's been and what he did. He didn't know if they'd care or not or if they'd be mad-but he was going to tell them anyway. He closed his eyes as sleep took him-he was exhausted from being up so early and all the flying. All he wanted to do was sleep and be ready for what tomorrow would bring them. And so the tour began at Camp Fury.


	12. Found Out

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

12; Found Out

Three months since arriving to Iraq, and boy, it was as hectic as all the news crews made it out to be. In twelve weeks alone-Hector and the Dragon platoon had been out for at least sixty-five missions ranging from recon to search and attack-it was anything but easy and every time they left the somewhat safety of the base, their lives were on the line. When they left the Dreki Battalion base for any kind of mission, they took with them all their gear. Every time they left base on a mission-they pack in case they were out there for a couple of days just so that they had to hide out and couldn't call extraction to get them out because it would put more people at risk. Their missions thus far were hard and not all successful due to circumstances beyond their control-sometimes they had to be extracted or pull out and retreat or the situation would worsen to levels that could result in someone's death and Hector wouldn't allow that to happen.

He was the Dragon platoon leader on missions and reported directly to Cody who would then inform Alex and Drake of how things were going. Cody left it to Hector's discretion of what situations required the platoon to do whether be extraction, continue, fall back, or have to stay put until it was safe to move again. Cody relied on Hector's word of how things were going for them-he trusted Hector to make the right decision to ensure the mission and the safety of his troops. It was stressful on him and he admitted that many times-merely seventeen years old, a staff sergeant, and leading every mission for the Dragon platoon. It was incredibly stressful but he had to keep a clear head: there would be no mistakes coming from him.

Especially like now since he was on a recon mission but two hours in, it turned into a saving a pinned down squad mission. This mean that friendly forces were stuck in a firefight and needed help due to being pinned down with no escape. Dreki Battalion worked close with the American soldiers who had a base twenty miles South of their own base so when it came to missions they ran into one another pretty frequently and tonight-they were pinned down and Hector's group was closest to help them. "Haddock! If we don't do something we're gonna get pinned down too!" Thaxter yelled at him.

"No shit, Solborg, I'm working on it!" Hector shot back as he reloaded his gun. They had already met up with the Americans-three of them were injured but were being treated and didn't need to be evacuated thank Thor, it wasn't at all safe for a chopper to come in right now. "Hey, Scotts!" Hector called to the leader of the American team they were helping, "What you got for machine guns?"

"Not a lot-wasted most of that trying to get ourselves out," the male, Kyle Scotts replied to Hector now. Their team was twelve soldiers big-Hector's was twenty-four with himself because he took three squads with him from Dragon platoon: Inferno which was his own and then Sharp, Claw, and Howler. "We got about ten frag grenades, our handguns, and M16A2's but running low on ammo. We were only doing a recon mission when we got ambushed," he added.

"Yeah-so were we before we got called to unpin you..." Hector replied as he turned to fire his M16 again. He needed a plan-this was getting out of hand. The three American's who were injured weren't bad now but if they didn't get out soon it could get worse. "Tallon!" Hector called to him,

"What's up, Hec? Please tell me you got a plan to get us out of here, Davis and Pearson just both got hit in the arm. Davis on the right shoulder, Pearson on the left forearm." Tallon informed coming beside Hector now.

"How bad," Hector inquired over the gunfire.

"Nothing critical-girls from Claw got it under control. So plan?" Tallon asked.

Hector tried to think a minute-he needed something fast. "Scotts! Get five of your frags ready to throw! Tallon, get five of our blinders ready and take a place between Scott's frag throwers. Weave yourselves with them-we'll blast and blind em them," Hector commanded.

"Got it!" Tallon nodded affirmatively-Hector just prayed it would be enough to give them a window to retreat far enough back since they were close to the Dreki base-about ten miles from it actually and it was about 2am. They'd been stuck in this for close to an hour and a half. Hector now had two people wounded from his group, and still three from Scott's. He didn't like those numbers and if this didn't work those number could get a lot higher. Tallon returned with four others and placed themselves between the frag grenade throwers.

"On my signal throwers-aim for their their heavy artillery line. The rest of you-get ready to book it towards Dreki base as fast as ya can. We only got one shot at this," Hector ordered. The wounded were prepared to be carried-the others who weren't wounded or carrying someone got ready to run. "Ready! Aim!..." Hector said as the grenade throwers took their stance and got ready to pull their pins on the grenades, "FIRE!" Hector yelled out-they pulled the pins and tossed them right towards the main line of soldiers. The plan was frag and illumination grenades to go off together in front of the enemies-enough to force them back and stop to avoid being blown up or blinded. As soon as two of the four seconds were up, Hector faced his troops, "Let's move!" and just as they booked it in the direction of the base-the grenades went off in sequence and Hector heard a lot of yelling and the words to retreat. He took it upon himself to learn the language-they did work with Iraqi friendlies so it paid off to know their language.

With them now making their war farther away and the enemies retreating as well-it worked out and Hector sighed in relief almost, "Thanks for the save, Haddock," Scotts said to him.

"No problem, be glad we were close enough to help," Hector replied as they all slowed down now to catch their breath.

"We should...radio...Greysen and let him know...we're on...our way," Evan panted slightly.

"I'll take care of it-you just drink some water before you pass out," Hector remarked as he pressed the button on the piece connected to his ear. {Fury base, Fury base this is Dragon one. Do you read? Over.}

 **{Fury base to Dragon one. We read you. Over.}**

{How copy, Fury? Over.}

 **{Copy four out of five, Dragon one. Go ahead, Over.}**

{American friendlies freed with enemies retreating. We're two miles from previous location at last check in an hour and thirty minutes ago. Over.}

 **{Good work, Dragon one. Any injuries? Over.}**

{Five total. Three from American friendlies, two from Dragon one. No litters-but treatment needed on base. Over.}

 **{How close are ya to base?}**

{Eight miles. Could use a pick up three miles East from previous pin location. Over.}

 **{Understood. Sending M35A2 to your location. ETA ten minutes. Fury base over and out.}**

Hector turned the radio down now and sighed heavily as they just sat there for ten minutes until the truck arrived-Hector had the wounded get in first and then the rest of them took a seat as it was headed back to Fury base. Hector couldn't wait to get out of his gear and just go to sleep-he was exhausted. Reaching the base-the wounded were taken for better treatment and a team was there to pick up the American's and within about thirty minutes they were gone. By this point it was nearly 3:30am when Cody approached Hector.

"Good work tonight lad," he patted his back. "Go get some sleep-all of ya earned it after this," Hector nodded to him as he started following his teams back to their barracks, "By the way-there will be a news crew here. Archipelago president ordered it-update on situations and what not,"

"That's just great," Hector groaned shaking his head as he walked off-that was all he needed. For now though-he just wanted to sleep.

(A Week Later; Berk)

Being October now-the student had returned to school at the beginning of September, the start of their Junior year at Berkian Academy but for Heather and Darius, it was just another reminder their brother wasn't there with them. They didn't even know where he was or if he was okay. Spencer and Val felt the same too-they just wanted to see him and find out what happened to make him just take off without a word to anyone. He was nowhere to be found-Spencer talked to everyone he knew but Hector was just gone off the grid it seemed. Where ever he was-he was damn good at hiding out in their minds now. Today was a day where parents got to come in and see their children in class-how things were going, what they were learning and more. So today, Spencer and Val were at Berkian Academy-sitting in Gobber's classroom to see how Heather and Darius's normal school day went. It was just after lunch hour and time for World History. The current topic in class was military-how it evolved from the beginning to present.

"Today class since all week we've been going over past military related articles, watched a few movies-I thought today we'd watch something more present," Gobber began after the bell rang while wheeling in a large TV on a stand. "With permission from our principal-we'll be watching live coverage from Baghdad, Iraq." he got the TV on and changed the channel to the news channel: EAN or Eyewitness Archipelago News-a major station that covered a lot of the hot spots for wars around the world. The program began from the news desk and then changed to Iraq where a woman with caramel brown hair and blue eyes stood in front of some barracks wearing a tan dress and some protective gear-obviously required for her to be there.

" **This is Emilee Rosewood reporting live from Baghdad, Iraq. Behind me are the barracks belonging to the Nightwave Company who arrived here just three months ago for fourteen month deployment from Fort Striker. We're hoping to get a talk to some of the soldiers,"** Emilee said as a bunch of soldiers were running around-orders were being shouted.

" **Let's move boys and girls! We got a pinned down squad under heavy fire! Units: Inferno, Blade, Blaster, and Howler-time to go, the rest of you stay in case of back up needed!"** yelled one of the soldiers who they couldn't see the face of.

" **Looks like it's a pretty serious mission-hopefully their commanding officer, Captain Cody Greysen here can give some insight,"** Emilee said moving beside another man now.

" **Ain't much to say. Pinned down squad fifteen miles away under heavy fire and I'm sending out the best platoon in the Nightwave Company to handle it,"** Cody stated to her then he rushed off.

"This is pretty cool-sucks we can't see the mission though," Skylar remarked sitting back in his seat.

"Ssh," Gobber hushed him. The next thing they noticed were the soldier getting loaded up in a large chopper and the reporter Emilee and her cameraman trying to get closer-they actually snuck inside through the back and kept things rolling as one of the soldiers pulled the side door shut and gave a thumbs up to the pilots. It seemed the flight was mostly quiet with one man giving orders and positions for when they arrived. It seemed like the squad was was only made up of about ten soldiers and they were pinned down so it was the Dragon platoon's job to get them out and to safety.

"How many soldiers make up a unit, Mr. B?" asked one of the student curiously.

"I believe between four and twelve. Looks like this platoon-made up of sixteen to fifty soldiers is only sending out four units that are six soldiers a piece and that man given orders is platoon leader. Right now it appears they got twenty-four soldiers heading out," Gobber replied firmly while the students continued to watch as not much happened until they hovered just slightly and finally landed down.

" **Let's move! Take up your positions and get ready to fire on my signal,"** the male ordered them.

" **Yes sir!"** the group replied as the doors opened and they all filed up-the camera watching everything but the reporter wasn't saying a word and probably because she knew she wasn't supposed to be there and if caught-in a lot of trouble. The male giving orders jumped out last but they could still only see the back of him. The students just watched closely as things picked up-gunfire and explosions, orders being called. The fight went on a good thirty minutes and the camera person had zoomed in when a soldier got shot in the leg and hit the ground yelling out.

" **Sergeant! Cortez is hit!"** called one of the men who rushed to the soldier. The male in charge rushed over-ducking to avoid being hit.

" **We gotta move him! Can ya move on your own?"** the male in charge asked. The soldier seemed to shake his head while cringing. **"That's a no. Vik! Ry! Get over here!"** the male shouted over the gunfire. Two other moved closer, **"Get him to the chopper for treatment! Left leg, upper thigh. No exit wound-move it!"** he ordered as the three soldiers now moved the male known as Cortez towards the chopper. It was now when the reporter was spotted to be there.

" **Hey! You shouldn't be here!"** one of the males yelled. **"SERGEANT HADDOCK!"** before the person in charge could turn, another rushed up to him. The name alone took a few people by surprise but there was no proof that it was the guy they were thinking of. Spencer had to assure Val that there was no way Hector was in the military, that it was just a coincidence-she nodded and they all continued to watch.

" **We got them free-enemies getting closer for hand to hand. Engage or no?"** asked the male with black hair near the male in charge.

" **Push the fuckers back! We gotta get outta here-Cortez got hit pretty bad in the leg!"** the Sergeant yelled then all of a sudden enemies raced in and hand to hand began-they watched the sergeant grab his gun and whack an enemy in the face and then kick him back. "I've had enough of-"

" **Sergeant! We got a problem, the damn reporter and cameraman are here! They hid out on the chopper,"** said one of the males who had taken the wounded soldier to the chopper, it was now with the zoom in of what the students saw for the first time-the person calling the shots for the last half hour and it turned out to be exactly who they first thought of. Hector Haddock-Spencer and Val's youngest son, Heather and Darius's cousin but brother when they were adopted into the Haddock family.

" **Haddock! Solborg got hit in the chest-we can't get to him!"** came another voice.

"HECTOR!?" shouted Gobber, Spencer, Val, Darius, and Heather now. It really was him-he was on the TV! He was in the army? He was in Iraq? He was on a very dangerous mission! They watched as Hector pushed his teammate out of the way and used his gun to hit the enemy in the face who was trying to hit the soldier from behind then rushed over to the chopper and pulled out a different gun and hauled it over his shoulder-they watched Hector take a knee and put his finger on the trigger while aiming.

" **You crazy son of a bitch, Hector! I think that's going a bit overboard!"** one of his teammates called to him with wide eyes as the others were getting out of range.

" **Fuck you, Tal. I call the shots and overboard is needed right now-we gotta get the hell out of here! NOW FALL BACK!"** Hector commanded firmly as his soldiers ran past him and ducked down while he pressed the trigger and the RPG was released from the front-a burst of fire from the back and Hector barely even flinched from force alone. The RPG hit the enemy side-scattering them in the explosion. **"Get on the chopper! I'm going in for Solborg!"** he yelled reaching for his M16 then rushed forward. For about five minutes they didn't see or hear anything other than gunfire-no sign of Hector or the man he went in for. After the seventh minute-the noise seemed to stop and Hector emerged from the smoke carrying a male on his shoulders-his arm between his friend's legs while the friend held the arm of the Hector that was between his legs and Hector's other arm was on the soldier's arm that crossed his chest.

" **YEAH! There he is!"** the soldiers cheered as Hector offered a smile and walked over to the chopper and laid his friend down.

" **Load up!"** Hector commanded as the troops loaded into the now two helicopters-a second arrived to take back the ten soldiers who had been pinned. Hector used his finger in a spin fashion to give the chopper the command to head up as he went to climb inside but was pulled back by an enemy.

" **HECTOR!"** the male known as Tal yelled in fear almost, the soldiers who were closest to the door got their guns ready, **"Don't shoot! Nobody shoot! You could hit Haddock by accident-he's got this..."** the male warned as they watched Hector rolled around with the enemy on the ground.

" **G-Go!"** Hector commanded as the chopper began to lift up. The enemy punched Hector in the face then got up preparing to fire at him-Hector adjusted his leg and made the soldier lose his stance as the gun fired and Hector was hit in the shoulder. He yelled out at the pain he felt but glared as he forced his arms over his head and kicked the soldier off and back from him. The enemy went to fire again but Hector already had his sidearm out and shot the enemy in the upper chest then kicked his gun away from him as he gripped his now bleeding arm tightly and panting.

" **Come on, Haddock!"** two of his friends leaned over the side of the chopper to pull him up into it but the force on his arm was too much. The chopper was too high for them to lift him up, one of the guys lowered the rope ladder and Hector jumped on it and held on with his good arm.

" **Just...go! I'll be fine,"** Hector yelled up to them coughing a bit and cringing at the pain, closing his eyes.

" **You need your arm treated, stupid!"** yelled his friend.

" **I'll fucking live until we get to base! GO! That's an order!"** Hector glared-without much more argument the chopper lifted higher and headed back to base. When it landed after a very silent flight-Hector was first to let go and drop to the ground holding his arm. Two of his friends went right to him while the others split off and the medics came rushing forward. The reporter stepped out now and faced Hector who looked less than pleased. **"I don't know what the fuck you were thinking but you're not permitted to leave this base! I don't care if the president ordered you to be here for the sake of updating the rest of the Archipelago. If you ever step outside of this base again-I'll remove you from this location personally. Your little stunt could of screwed my entire mission and gotten a lot more of my team hurt or they could've died. If you ever endanger their lives again, you and I will have a serious problem. My troop's lives are more important than your fucking story! "** Hector scolded harshly while holding his arm before walking away with the medics and the other two soldiers who had been hurt. The area was actually a little quiet as the camera just cut out and returned to the news station. Gobber at this point turned it off and the room was silent. The Haddock family and Gobber beside themselves at what they'd just seen. They'd finally found him after he disappeared in March and now here in October, Hector was in the military and currently in Iraq on deployment.


	13. Have To Wait

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

13; Have To Wait

Gobber and the Haddock family consisting of Spencer, Val, Darius, and Heather just witnessed live a dangerous mission based in Iraq-where soldiers were currently deployed. It had been family day at school, more often called _Watch Your Kids At School Day_. It was a lot like take your kids to work day only parents could come to the school and see their children learning-express concerns and what not. The Haddock's and Gobber had been wondering where Hector disappeared to six and a half months ago back in March-and after months of trying to locate him with no leads or clues-they found him on TV, in Iraq, running the dangerous mission where three soldiers including himself had been shot and they saw it live on TV because the reporter snuck into the chopper just as it took off to get to the mission site. The family and teacher-who was a close family friend couldn't believe it. Hector was in Iraq as a soldier?! They had been wondering who this young soldier was calling all the shots but never saw his face until almost the end of the broadcast and even after seeing him in the flesh-they couldn't believe it was actually him.

"Hector...joined the military?" Heather breathed out in shock.

"He...couldn't have. No-he wouldn't. Not without telling us," Spencer tried to assure her.

"Dad, it was him. You know Hector-and the other soldiers called him 'Haddock' and 'Hector' at separate times-it's gotta be him," Darius pointed out.

"Darius has a point, Spencer. Hector was really quiet right before he left-not telling anyone what was going on and just left one night without a word-haven't seen him since," Gobber added to Darius's statement.

"But...why would he join the military? What reason would...make him make a choice like that?" Val began to cry lightly as Gobber brought her over a few tissues.

"His letter only said he had something to do and couldn't do it here-he said...not to worry about him because he was safe," Darius mentioned.

"Well he isn't safe, Darius. We just watched him get shot, live on TV," Heather snapped quickly.

"How long...has he been deployed for?" Val asked trying to calm down now.

"Well they wouldn't of deployed him or his group without proper trainin' which can last for weeks at a time depending on the job he chose-it's a long process to join," Gobber informed.

"What kind of training are we talking about-what process?" Spencer asked.

"From what I understand these days about the military-it's all paperwork, physical tests, mental tests, and a lot of physical training for unknown amounts of time. Hector is...seventeen so he couldn't of joined without a GED," Gobber said.

"He has it, he said so in his note we found that he'd taken the GED two weeks before he left. So what-that...instantly drops him out of high school?" Heather said curiously.

"Must have. If he got his GED then the school was informed he passed his basic studies of high school and no longer needs to attend and as you know a GED is the high school diploma equivalent so in short terms the Archipelago sees him as an adult now and he no longer has to attend school. That had to of been his first step in joinin'-they wouldn't have let him if he didn't have it or get it. He must of taken the exam through a recruiter office in Berk, it's the only thing that would add up. I heard some of them offer the tests for the GED," Gobber stated.

"What comes after that," asked another student now.

"If memory serves-it's all paperwork and physicals to make sure he'd be able to handle the military lifestyle. It's...sit ups, push ups, runs, evaluations both physical and mental, it can take a week to finish before he'd be sent to his MEPS location and continue the process there," Gobber said.

"MEPS?" Val inquired.

"Military Entrance Processing Station-it's a long day of the same as before. Recruits are taken to the station the day before and start around 5am to get through the mass amounts of recruits joining. At this stage-Hector wasn't even a member of the military yet. After MEPS is over and they've chosen their job, they get sworn in and sign their service contracts. At MEPS its all physicals, testing, evaluations. One of the biggest things he would have had to do there would be take the ASVAB-a military test to see his range of jobs he could do. Depending on his score would have determined the jobs he could do. MEPS can take all day-and if I recall-there was a day Hector didn't show up for class," Gobber mentioned.

"If it was a go the night before and start the next day thing-Hector asked me to tell anyone who asked he was staying at my house," Freddy pointed out now.

"What would be next-obviously he made it through that and got sworn in," Spencer asked.

"Next his ship date would be set for what is called Reception Week. This is when would would have left the house-Reception Week is all about getting their uniforms, setting up their paychecks, and other financial things. Guaranteed here he would have had to pass a physical involving push ups, sit ups, and two mile run in a set amount of time, he'd have to go through dental, medical, and vision tests. They'd get an advance on their paychecks in order to buy anything they'd need to get through Basic. Reception Week can last anywhere from three days to a full week-shorter time if all yer paperwork is in order. From Reception-they get sent straight to BCT or Basic Combat training. Nine weeks of hell as it's been referred to as," Gobber continued.

"What would he have to do there?" said a blond with blue eyes.

"Everything combat related. They live and breathe military there and follow a strict up at 5am-go to bed at 9:30pm schedule. Most of it ass training for different things. Physical with runs, push ups, sits up. Then there would be...shooter practice, gas chamber, mission scenarios both done at day and night, team builder exercises, confidence courses. It's hard work-pushes the recruit to the limits and beyond. Basic is where civilians become soldiers. After BCT ends-they are considered the rank of Private and then they'd move on to AIT or Advanced Individual Training. Depending on his chosen job would of determined how long his AIT was, the most common job soldiers choose is Infantryman but you had to get a ninety or higher on the ASVAB to pick that job because infantryman is a soldier who fights the front lines, I believe the trainin' for that job is four weeks of AIT," Gobber sighed.

"So...that right there is...fourteen weeks from Reception, through BCT, and AIT. Did he ship right from that-that reporter said that Hector's group arrived three months ago-so...he left in July." Darius said.

"That would be correct. He probably had a week off between BCT and AIT because the each AIT is stationed somewhere in the Archipelago-any other soldiers for Infantryman would have been at the same place as Hector and the reporter said they came from Fort Striker-that's...two hours and forty-five minutes away from here. And likely he didn't receive the deployment orders and just go-they have to give the soldiers time prepare and pack. If the timeline is right then he left for Reception in early March, then to BCT and nine weeks from that would put him at BCT graduation early May. AIT with four weeks would put that at middle of June-then he shipped in July so they gave him a couple of weeks before he left." Gobber sighed.

"And how long can deployments be?" Val asked nervously.

"That's hard to say-the soldiers deployed work on rotations. Some come in for a while-then rotate out. They can last any where from six months to eighteen months, and even if that-he could be instantly shipped to another war zone given that there are more than one goin' on right now," Gobber looked down.

"Spencer-do something! My baby is in Iraq, find him!" Val insisted.

"I'm trying, Val. It's not gonna be easy to get a hold of him when he's that far away. Iraq is...three hours ahead of Berk time. It's...1:45pm for us so it's...4pm for him and he got hurt, he's likely to be getting treated right now and resting." Spencer said with his phone out.

"You'll have to call Fort Striker-they will have to radio to Iraq and connect you that way and the reception probably won't be great either," Gobber stated. Spencer nodded-it wouldn't be hard for him to get to Fort Striker, it'd be getting through to Iraq that would be complicated and that was even if Hector would talk to them. He'd shut his phone off and told them not to find him-well it wasn't their fault he ended up on TV.

"Hello yes, this is Mayor of Berk, Spencer Haddock. I'm looking for my son-Hector Haddock the Third. I know he's stationed in Iraq-is there a way you can connect us?" Spencer said when there was an answer finally.

"Put it on speaker phone, I want to hear my baby boy," Val demanded as Spencer sighed and did so.

" _I'll see what I can do for you, Mr. Haddock. Please hold a moment,"_ there was a brief pause before static was heard, {Fury base _, Fury base-this is Striker. Do you read me? Over.}_

 _ **{Striker this is Fury. We read and copy three outta five. Go ahead. Over}**_

 _{I got the mayor of Berk looking for his son, Hector Haddock. Over.}_

 _ **{Hang on. I'll send you to his CO, Striker. Over.}**_ After about ten minutes of sitting on hold and listening to the radio going back and forth-the person who had started the call returned, _"Mr. Haddock-I was given instructions for either your son or daughter turn on their Skype and your soldier will call,"_

"Thank you," Spencer said as he hung up and looked to Heather and Darius who got their phones out.

"Wait kids, I have my laptop-sign in on there and I'll hook it up to the screen," Gobber offered. Darius nodded and got up to sign in with his as Gobber plugged in the HDMI cord and the Skype screen came up on the drop down screen as Hector's Skype name: DragonRider01, showed he was online. Not more than two minutes later-a call came in from him and Gobber clicked it as it connected slow and was incredibly laggy and grainy as his face came on to the screen.

 _ **=What?=**_ Hector stated coldly.

=Oh my baby! Are you okay?!= Val said quickly with tear filled eyes as they saw Hector face palm with a sigh.

 _ **=Mother, please. I'm fine, safe and sound just like I said I was...So, how'd you find me?=**_ Hector asked calmer now.

=Because you were on TV! And how are you safe, Hector! We saw you get shot! We saw the entire mission!= Heather said with worry.

 _ **=Figures. Don't worry about me being shot, it's happened before. Well, fine, you found me-now what do you want? I got shit to do,=**_ Hector sighed.

=What the hell are you doing in the military, Hector!= Spencer asked quickly.

 _ **=Uh...working, it's kind of my job, Dad.=**_ Hector replied.

=What do you mean you've been shot before! You've only been there for three months,= Val exclaimed quickly.

 _ **=For the love of...I'm in Iraq, it's a war. Part of the job. Are we done asking obvious questions?=**_ Hector sighed.

=You come home this instance, Hector. You are not staying in the military,= Spencer demanded.

 _ **=How about no. Sorry, Dad. Doesn't work that way. I can't just quit and come home because you want me to. I didn't join part time. I'm signed up full time-active duty. Plus, I'm currently deployed for...well, not really sure. Guess til they say it's over,=**_ Hector informed.

 _ **=Haddock! Medic says you're cleared to return to your barrack now. You know the rules, mandatory-=**_

 _ **=Yes I know, Greysen. Mandatory three days rest after GSW. How's Soborg and Cortez?=**_ Hector asked as a male stood beside him now.

 _ **=They are fine thanks to you-ballsy move going in after Solborg with no cover though. You could have been killed,=**_

 _ **=No soldier left behind sir,=**_ Hector smiled.

 _ **=Good lad, now off with ya. Come back if that arm start hurtin', hear me?=**_

 _ **=Loud and clear, Captain,=**_ Hector replied lightly as he got up and the others could see him moving outside of a tent, _**=Fuck that's bright...Ugh,=**_ he groaned putting his hat on and start walking.

=What does GSW stand for?= said one of the others in the room.

 _ **=Gunshot wound. Mandatory three days rest then I can return to missions,=**_ Hector said calmly.

=So how long until you come home then?= Darius asked curiously.

 _ **=Beats me. I just go where I'm told and right now-that's here.=**_ Hector responded reaching his barrack and walking in, _**=Hey boys, guess who is back?=**_

 _ **=HECTOR!=**_ they shouted as the students noticed Hector put the phone down and they were able to see a lot of the other soldiers rush towards him. The one known as Tallon hugged him and Hector cringed a bit.

 _ **=Tallon! For fucks sake, arm! I don't wanna spend more time in the med tent if it's all the same to you, jackass.=**_ Hector chuckled now.

 _ **=Sorry dude-had us worried when that enemy tackled you down. Glad you're okay man-and really with the RPG launcher? The SAW would have been enough,=**_ Tallon remarked.

 _ **=Hey. When you run the missions you can make the calls. I'm the Staff Sergeant so I call the shots. That's why I'm platoon leader, appointed by Greysen. We'd been at it for thirty minutes-no way I wasn't gonna scatter them. Needed to push 'em back enough to get Solborg out.=**_ Hector said as he took off his jacket leaving him in a gray t-shirt.

 _ **=Crazy mother fucker. Girls been worried-should let them know you're okay-who you talkin to?=**_ said another one of his friends.

 _ **=Apparently my old classmates, siblings, and parents. They saw the broadcast live and called Fort Striker to get in touch with me. Got 'em on Skype right now. I'll let the girls know I'm good,=**_ Hector said as he grabbed for the phone then went back outside and walked to another barrack then knocked, he walked in about ten seconds later.

 _ **=Sergeant Haddock-thank Odin you're alright,=**_ said one of the girls rushing towards him.

 _ **=Aren't I always? I've been shot like five times-unless I get hit in the heart or the head, pretty sure I'm gonna live, Private Coleman.=**_ Hector chuckled.

=It's not funny, Hector!= Heather screeched with worry.

 _ **=Oh come off it. This is my job-I'm gonna do what I gotta do even if I get hurt a few times.=**_ Hector mumbled, _**=See you girls for dinner in two hours,=**_ he told them before exiting the barrack and returning to his own.

 _ **=Hot out there, Haddock?=**_ asked one of his men with a snicker.

 _ **=Yep, about ninety-eight I'd say. Can't wait for winter to hit and we drop to the thirties,=**_ Hector grinned while sitting down. _**=Gods I've missed my bed-so much better than that shitty cot,=**_

=Language son,= Spencer sighed.

 _ **=Oh right, you're still here...So what do you want?=**_ Hector sighed.

=Why son? What made you do this-run off and join the military without a word to anyone. Do you have any idea how worried we've been! And you said you were safe-you're not safe right now. You're the farthest thing from it!= Val sobbed.

Hector sighed heavily now as a seriousness took over his face looking at the screen while the barrack seemed to quiet down, _**=I don't expect you to understand why I did what I did. And I'm certainly not getting into it over Skype. I stand by what I said in the letter I left: it's something I have to do.=**_

=But Hector...= Gobber started now.

 _ **=No. I'm not gonna hear it, this is exactly why I didn't tell anyone because you'd all get like this. It was easier to just sign up and bail without anyone knowing until I was already gone. I planned on telling you when I got back but since you found out on the news then cats outta the bag now. Yes, I joined the Archipelago Islands Military-Berk Army division as an Infantryman back at the end of February. I left for Reception Week beginning of March. BCT was from March 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **to May 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **and then AIT was from May 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **to June 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **. Shipped to Iraq July 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **and I will be here until further notice. Look-I'm exhausted right now. I'm not gonna take the time to explain the last almost seven months to you so I'll tell you what I'll do okay? I'll send home the DVD of my BCT and AIT. Shows everything from arriving at Fort Striker up until AIT ended and we graduated, should be there in about a week or so. I gotta go for now, I'll see ya when I can.=**_ Hector responded.

=Can we all watch it?= Gobber asked.

 _ **=Sure, knock yourselves out.=**_ Hector mumbled.

=When...will you call again? I mean we don't even have your number bro,= Darius said.

 _ **=I don't know. When I get the time to. My cell doesn't really work out here anyway-you can find me on Skype but I won't always be able to answer or call. So don't be shocked if ya don't hear from me for a month or two. Right now-I want a shower and go to sleep before dinner at 1800,=**_ they arched a brow at him as he facepalmed, _**=Military time. Twenty-four hour clock. 1800 is 6pm. Talk to ya next time I can,=**_ after that, the call ended quickly.

"Wow. That's all I gotta say is wow." said one of the students, "Hector up and joined the army and is deployed,"

"I want our son home..." Val whimpered a bit.

"I know, Val. I know. I do to but you heard what he said-he's under contract for the next six years and he doesn't know how long he'll be there for. Even as mayor...I can't override this one-we have to wait and hope it's soon," Spencer held his wife close while Darius and Heather were just sitting in shock still-staring at the Skype window open on Hector and Darius's IM screen. One thing popped up on the screen from Hector before he went offline: -Sorry if you don't like this but it was my decision and something I had to do. I don't expect you to understand what that means but you will one day. Until then, know I'm over here keeping you safe.-

"Maybe...we'll see him again on TV?" Heather said finally.

"Probably not for a while-I don't think the reporter is gonna wanna get anywhere near Hector after he yelled at her for endangering his troops. I gotta agree with him too-he got distracted finding out she was there and he needed his focus on the fight. As soon as he found out-one of his men got hurt and he broke out a pretty big weapon to get his comrade out safely, even as far as rushing in with no cover on himself," Gobber sighed.

"What was that thing, the...RPG launcher I think Hector's friend called it?" asked one of the girls.

"RPG stands for Rocket Propelled Grenade. It's fifteen pound, thirty-seven inch grenade launcher. Pretty powerful," Spencer said.

"And what is a SAW?" Skylar asked. Given the computer was still hooked up to the screen-Gobber pulled up the Wikipedia page to show them the RPG information, then he pulled up the SAW info and their eyes widened seeing the screen-the picture of the gun itself and reading about it.

"The M249 light machine gun (LMG), formerly designated the M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW). The weapon was introduced in 1984 after being judged the most effective of a number of candidate weapons to address the lack of automatic firepower in small units. The M249 provides infantry squads with the heavy volume of fire of a machine gun combined with accuracy and portability approaching that of a rifle. The M249 is gas operated and air-cooled. It has a quick-change barrel, allowing the gunner to rapidly replace an overheated or jammed barrel. A folding bipod is attached near the front of the gun. It can be fed from both linked ammunition and STANAG magazines, like those used in the M16 and M4. This allows the SAW gunner to use a rifleman's magazines as an emergency source of ammunition in the event that he runs out of linked rounds." Darius read off the screen.

"Holy crap-Hector can use that thing? It's beast," Trent remarked.

"Check out it's stats: seventeen pounds empty, twenty-two pounds loaded. It's a forty inch gun with a eighteen inch barrel." Gobber pointed out. "Well this has been an informative day," he added with a sigh sitting down at his desk after closing the laptop and disconnecting the wire and putting a hand to his head. The door opened as the principal walked in now.

"Heard a lot of noise from this room," she began.

"Kids were watching a live report from Iraq-reporter snuck on the chopper and followed a group of soldiers to their mission site. We found Hector, Miss. Santiago." Gobber informed.

"Found him? I knew where he was," she stated now as Gobber and the Haddock's looked at her, "I wasn't permitted to tell you his location. It was in the agreement, he set it up with the military. His family wasn't to know what he was doing or where he was. I was sworn to secrecy to deny knowing what happened. He was a dropout a week after his birthday when I received word he passed his GED-I allowed him to kill time here until he left for his Reception Week at Fort Hellion on March 5th." Miss. Santiago. Hector's family was in shock-so the principal knew where Hector was all this time and couldn't tell them because of an agreement Hector setup that what he was doing wasn't to be told by any means necessary but since they knew what happened now-she revealed that she knew the truth. The Haddock's sighed heavily-so Hector was in the military and stationed in Iraq for an amount of time he didn't know. What more could they do but just wait it out until he either called home or came home again? Nothing so they'd wait and hopefully get their answers when they saw him again.


	14. Support Him

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

14; Support Him

The Haddock's must have waited about six days for that DVD to arrive and when it did-they brought it to the school for the class to watch since Hector said he really didn't care if they saw it. It was an all day event too-watching that DVD of Basic Combat Training, Advanced Individual Training, and shockingly enough-it even showed right up to when they got the deployment orders. The class was shocked to see everything that happened when Hector was training. They even saw that he got promoted not once by twice. They got a kick out of watching the soldiers on personal time in the barracks playing pranks on one another-Hector being the main prankster. They noticed though how happy he looked to be there-nothing like when he was in school. It was a like a whole new Hector: a happier, more confident, cooler Hector though. They watched him ace his marksmanship qualifier and make level expert shooter, they saw him leading missions, team builders, and more. It was incredible to see Hector like this-nothing like how he was.

It was shocking see the friendships there-Hector being best buds with Tallon, Evan, Thaxter, Ryan, and Viktor out of all the guys in the barrack. They realized Tallon was Hector's battle buddy and had been since Reception Week-the two were basically inseparable. They even got to see Hector leading the bag exercise first day-they never expected him to be a take charge kind of guy. In school he was pretty quiet and kept to himself but during all this and what they saw from the day on Skype-he was nothing like that with his friends around. It made sense to them now why he was called Sergeant-because he was a Staff Sergeant and in charge of the Dragon platoon that made up the A and C barracks during training and it seemed from Cody Greysen's words that day on TV that Hector was still leading the Dragon platoon for missions in Iraq. He was actually a really good leader-he always followed orders and rarely got yelled at. It was interesting to watch him having to do his Physical Training every single day-he never faltered on it. Thirty push ups, thirty sit ups, and a two mile run every day on top of other exercises, they never knew he had it in him because he was such a twig.

They hadn't seen Hector on Skype since that day though-the day he said he'd send the DVD to them-it just showed he was offline and wouldn't answer messages. It had been four months since that day-it was now February, a couple of days before Hector's eighteenth birthday and things couldn't of been worse with a major blizzard that hit Berk. In the state of emergency-the students were locked down in the school being it was safe zone. Spencer, Val, and a few other parents were there too to help out the school staff. They were locked down in the cafeteria and trying to keep warm but the temperature was close to below freezing and they'd been there about four days-snowed in with the doors frozen shut. For lack of a better word-they were trapped there and emergency services couldn't get to them right away because of the thick snow and the fact for about three days it had been zero visibility. All they could do was sit tight and pray that help would come soon.

(Elsewhere)

Hector finally got leave! His whole platoon did-seven months in Iraq and he was back in Berk. He got two weeks off and the first place he was going was to see his family-knowing they would want to see him and he'd have to face whatever they were going to give him for what he chose to do. But upon arriving in Berk, he noticed there had been a blizzard. Facing Cody-who was with them too he looked nervous almost, he had a bad feeling. "No wonder our flight in was delayed for a day...updates on this?" Hector asked. They had landed at Fort Striker by two helicopters which were still behind them.

"Ain't got much for ya lad. Mayor called state of emergency four days ago-emergency services shut down due to lack of visibility and a lot of people were evacuated to safer locations like shelters, schools, stable buildings," Cody explained.

"When did it hit?" Tallon asked.

"No clue," Cody shrugged. Hector pulled out his cell phone and dialed the police to get information.

"Yeah, hi. When state of emergency was called-where did the Mayor's family go for safe location?" Hector asked, then a pause, "Don't start with me, I'm Hector Haddock. Mayor's son, tell me where my family is!" his group watched his face to try and figure out what was going on, "Thanks," he said then hung up. "My family and all the students of Berkian Academy with some of their parents and staff are locked down at the school. Emergency teams are trying to break through the thick ice and snow-I'm going to help out." Hector said.

"We'll come as well-our families are good, we checked in when we landed and some of them are actually at the school." Tallon stated. Hector nodded as they got on the two choppers that had dropped them off at Fort Striker and took off towards inner Berk-heading right for the school after getting some emergency gear like blankets and first aid just in case it was needed.

(Berkian Academy)

The choppers landed in a spot that had been cleared for them-the officer in charge rushed over to him. "Update," Hector asked.

"Still can't break through-and we don't know where they are being held." the officer said.

"You try the vents on the roof yet?" Hector asked-the man shook his head. "Well then we know where to start. Doors frozen shut?" the man nodded again. "Alright, I'm taking two teams up on the roof. Stand by-Cody, I'll keep ya posted via the two way?"

"Got it, lad." Cody nodded as Hector grabbed four large bags and tossed them two to a team. "Inferno and Blaster-lets move," as they raced to the side of the building and found the ladder but it was covered about half way. "Oh that's not gonna work,"

"Chopper can get us up there. We're gonna need shovels though to dig through the snow," Viktor said.

"Or a flame-thrower," Tallon rolled his eyes. Hector looked at him, "You're not seriously considering-" he started but saw Hector go back to the chopper and grab the box.

"Everyone get one. We're gonna need to break through somehow," Hector ordered, they did so without an argument as the one of the choppers started up again and hovered over the roof-Hector and his team jumped down on to the roof. "Alright, half power and just enough to get through the ice sheet-the rest we should be able to shovel out of the way," they nodded and stood safe distances away from one another while keeping the guns pointed down and firing them up. The ice slowly melted away-and then even some of the snow. They stopped after about fifteen minutes then moved on to shoveling for another fifteen-twenty minutes. Finally they could feel the roof and Hector dropped his shovel as he stepped a bit more and heard clanging, "Found the vent!"

"That's gonna be a tight squeeze. We can't all get in there-maybe half of us," Ryan said.

"Fine by me. Blaster-get down there and help open the main entrance. We'll take the bags and go vent entrance," Hector commanded.

"Sir, yes sir!" they said heading off to get back to the main level. Hector opened the vent and eased himself in. After him was Tallon, Evan, and Viktor. The bags were passed down as Ryan and Thaxter came down last.

"Listen up-move slow. If I remember right, these vents are right over the main office. We go about ten minutes this way-we'll be over the cafeteria. That's likely where they are being held because of the kitchen," Hector said.

"Your lead, Hector," Thaxter nodded. Four of them were not only crawling but pushing the bags too-after ten minutes, Hector stopped them as he listened closely.

"I can hear them-right under us. We gotta get outta the vent and enter from the ceiling-there will beams to balance on. Tal, you got your Bayonet on ya?" Hector asked, Tallon grinned and passed it up as Hector rolled onto his back and started cutting through the thin metal of the vent shaft-he made it big enough they could get themselves out one by one. Hector lifted up not and crawled out then stood up on the top of the shaft while the other five came out and the bags too. Hector moved towards a beam and crouched on it he used the knife to lift two of the tiles and looked down. "Hey! Look like you could use a little help down there," Hector grinned as he looked down at them.

"Hector! What the hell are you doing here?!" Gobber asked.

"Saving your asses. Make a clearing-would ya?" they nodded and made a space as Hector tossed the bags down. "Alright boys-nice and easy now. One at time-I'll come down last." his team nodded to him as Viktor and Ryan went down first with Tallon and Hector holding their lines so they wouldn't drop. After them hitting the ground it was Thax and Evan. "Head down, Tal," Hector told him as Tallon started getting the harness on.

"Wait-who will spot..." he didn't get to finish as he slipped and started falling but Hector grabbed his wrist after holding the beam-now both of them dangling there.

"Don't you dare drop me, asshole" Tallon grunted.

"Wouldn't dream of it bud. Trust fall formation Alpha One boys!" Hector called down-still holding with the one hand. Instantly the four already down there formed a tight circle under Tallon. "Ready?" Hector asked Tallon who nodded and Hector leg go of his wrist as he fell and landed back first into the security circle of his friends.

"And uh-what about you?" Viktor asked. Hector pulled himself back up into the ceiling as he tied the rope to the metal beam and tossed the line down the hole in the ceiling before slipping on his gloves and harness while he propelled himself down and then towards the bottom he unclipped himself and just dropped landing in a crouch.

"Well that was fun," Hector smiled as his guys connected wrists with him or fist-bumped.

"You're home," Val said quickly as she rushed over and hugged him tightly-trying to control her tears.

"Yeah huh-now can you let go so I can get everyone out safely?" Hector asked as she nodded and stepped back wiping her eyes. "How many of you are there?" he asked.

"About two hundred, son. I take it we aren't all goin out the way you came in?" Spencer asked.

"No chance-we came in through roof vent. You tried the doors?" Hector asked.

"Been frozen shut for two days-won't even budge lad," Gobber walked up to him now.

"Hector! You still got your flame thrower," Tallon pointed out as Hector reached behind him and pulled it off with a grin almost. "And I suddenly don't like that look,"

"Keep them back," Hector said as his friends moved the others away from the doors, "Principal Santiago, I got permission to use it?" he asked.

"Permission granted, Hector," came her reply as Hector took his position and aimed the nozzle at the door and pressed the trigger as the flame burst forward at the door and the ice began to melt and drip down-after about a minute he shut it off and took it off his back as he tried to open the door. "I should have mentioned that...the doors lock automatically from the outside when the school goes into lockdown-in case of shooters. Every door does this-it keeps them out." she added as Hector face palmed.

"So even with the ice melted-we're stuck in here. Where's the lock down keypad?" Hector asked.

"On the...outside of the door-locked in a plastic case that can only be opened by my key..." Miss. Santiago said slowly.

"Not the best idea for situations like these," Hector mentioned as he pulled his radio from his pocket. {Haddock to Greysen. You read me?}

 **{Loud and clear, Haddock. Update for me?}**

{Yep, inside and still trapped because of the lock down system. Keypad is right outside the cafeteria doors.}

 **{That poses a problem-we got the doors opened. I can see ya actually,}** Hector looked through the window and saw Greysen giving him a wave.

{I got an idea.} Hector put the radio away now as he looked around for a minute and saw the window on the right side. "Gimme the key and code," The principal handed him the key and whispered the code to him as he tucked the key away in his pocket. "Get me up there boys,"

"Yes sir!" they replied as Hector took off his ACU coat and and handed it to Tallon while looking up again-it was just like one of their confidence course walls from Basic. There was a ledge just enough to sit or stand on if someone could get up there.

"Over the wall exercise," Hector commanded firmly as Viktor and Ryan took their place against the wall-backs to it while looking like they were sitting there. Thaxter and Evan climbed onto their legs using the wall to balance themselves while using Viktor and Ryan's shoulders to reach the ledge and plant themselves on it with one leg on each side. Viktor and Ryan turned themselves and positioned their hands for Hector to step in as they lifted him up towards Thax and Evan who grabbed his arms and pulled him up with them. "Toss me my coat, Tal!" Hector called to him. Tallon rolled it into a ball and threw it towards him overhand style. Hector grabbed it and looked to Thaxter and Evan with a nod as the stood up slow still using the wall to balance against as they let Hector step into their hands and lifted him to the height of the window as he wrapped his coat around his elbow and brought it back-then hit the glass hard as it shattered and he and the others shielded their eyes. Hector dropped his coat and grabbed the ledge pulling himself through.

Thaxter and Evan jumped down carefully as not more than five minutes later-there was a loud buzzer heard and the doors to the cafeteria opened. "Yes! Nice thinkin, Hector!" Tallon said as the two connected their hands tightly. With the doors opened now, Hector handed the key back to the principal and sighed heavily-the rest of his platoon were checking on others and helping them get warm and out back to their homes. Hector's unit sat with him now as the cafeteria emptied out leaving just them and few others. Mainly his parents, siblings, cousin, principal, Gobber, and the friends of his siblings and cousins who he really didn't want to deal with right now. "Hector..." Spencer said as Hector lifted his head seeing them all there.

"I think you owe us some explanations bro," Darius added. Hector sighed as he stood up now.

"I don't owe nobody nothing, alright? I made a choice, I signed a contract, and I'm gonna see this through no matter how much you all may or may not like it. I told you everything you needed to know. I joined the military without telling anyone because no one would approve of it," Hector said.

"But why son-you...never had an interest in the military before, what changed? What contract?" Val asked softly.

"Six years. That's the contract I signed. Six years of full time, active duty, military service. And how would any of you know my interests?" his question took them back a bit, "How would any of you know me at all? You didn't know what I wanted in life. To you, I was just the kid who made straight A's, held a job, and kept the house clean when you weren't home because of your jobs. Look how little you knew about my joining. None of what I did those few weeks before I left seemed off to you?" he said now.

"Well you've never...lied to us before, Hector. We had no reason to think you weren't telling the truth," Spencer said.

"Shows how little you know about your own son," Hector remarked coldly. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to you scold or lecture me. If that's how it's gonna be-believe me, I ain't staying at home-I got five others right here who already said I can stay with them until we go back,"

"Wait...back where?" Heather asked.

"To Iraq-where else? This is just some leave time, two weeks then we go back until the end of our tour." Tallon stated.

"How long...is your tour?" came the voice of Astrid Hofferson-the guys knew who she was, the one who hurt Hector.

"As far as we know right now-it will end in September. Those orders might still change, but for now that's all we got." Thaxter replied.

"But-" Spencer started but Val stopped him as she hugged Hector tightly.

"It's okay son. We're just...glad you're home safely-even if it is for only two weeks. We can...celebrate your birthday since you missing Thanksgiving and Christmas with us," Val smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"Thanks, Mom. You guys head home-I gotta get all this stuff back to Fort Striker before I relax. I'll...meet you at home?" Hector asked.

"Of course." Darius nodded to him. Spencer didn't understand why they were suddenly...okay with all this. Hector just said he was going back to Iraq in fourteen days? This was okay by them-after seeing him get shot four months ago?!

"Dragon platoon-to the choppers! Round up the gear too!" Hector commanded firmly.

"Aye aye sir!" they saluted him and rushed off getting the gear and what not as Hector only chuckled and shook his head as he fixed his hat on his head and headed out after them. The group followed as the choppers were preparing to take off, the soldiers were loading it up and getting inside as Hector jumped in last.

"Be back in about three or so hours!" he called over the loud sounds-his mother, brother, and sister nodded their heads as he then shut the chopper doors and gave the signal to take off by whirling his finger in a circle. Both lifted and were headed off towards Fort Striker.

"Can I just ask why all of you are okay with this?" Spencer finally asked.

"You heard him, Spencer." Val sighed softly. "We aren't okay with it but it's easier to just agree with him than argue. We haven't seen him in a thirteen months. He left...last March and it's now it's February, and he still has to return to finish his tour. I think...he'd feel better if he had our support."

"He said we didn't know anything about him because we're always so busy or at least you two are with your jobs. He's right-all his being sick, and lies...he didn't tell us what was going on because he thought we wouldn't care since we didn't care what he did when he was home. We talked to him once four months ago when we found out where he was and obviously he didn't call back for his own reasons. He'll be leaving again in two weeks, Dad...and maybe if we show him we support him-he'll stay in contact with us," Darius said calmer.

"He said he'd stay with his friends for two weeks if we fought him so just agree and play nice because if you fight him-we probably won't see him again until the tour is over, which can still be extended if you recall. Yer wife and kids are right, Spencer. Support the boy-he obviously felt like he had to do this-that's what he said in his letter. He's got his reasons and if he sees you're on his side with understanding then maybe we can find out why he did it," Gobber said with a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Spencer sighed nodding, they were right. If he fought Hector, then they wouldn't see him until after the tour ended and clearly there was no talking Hector out of the military-not that he could since Hector signed a contract but regardless, they had to support him or they might lose him. He already took off without a word and found ways to stop them from finding out information for close to seven months since he left and when they found him by accident-it was because of a news broadcast where the reporter pulled a daring move that Hector gave her hell for. And to top it off, they didn't just find out he was in the military-he was in Iraq. The last four months for them since making contact had been hell and worry filled, they didn't want that again. Slowly they all began making their way to their vehicles to go home. Thankfully the roads were cleared enough to drive on and their cars dug out from the storm-now they just had to wait for Hector to return home too.


	15. Good To Be Home

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

15; Good To Be Home

Crazy day indeed-that's all Hector could think about during the flight back to Fort Striker to drop off the choppers they'd borrowed to get to the school when they'd heard about the blizzard that snowed in his family and a bunch of others too. Aside the choppers having to be returned, they also had to drop off any weapons and gear like the blankets and first aid kits. The flight to Fort Striker wasn't long-an hour at best in the calm winds and when they landed they were briefed of the rules and to be at the Berk Airport for 0900 in fourteen days after leave was over. When they were dismissed-everyone said their goodbyes and would catch up later on but for now most all of them were going home to be with their families-that's exactly what Hector was going to do. Cody was going to drop him off his house since he didn't have a way back and didn't feel like taking one of the jeeps off the base because he'd have no way to return it when leave ended. Thankfully Cody, the day they left Fort Striker seven months ago had driven his own truck up and it'd been sitting at the Striker base all this time.

"See ya all later!" Thaxter called to them.

"See ya, Thax! We'll all hook up before leave is over," Hector called to him-the rest all headed off too as he noticed Tallon on the phone and it didn't look like a peaceful or happy conversation either.

"Fine! Then I won't bother coming home at all! And you wonder why I left and joined the army because I can't stand being near either of you!" then Tallon seemed to hang up the phone with a frustrated sigh.

"Tal?" Hector asked coming up beside him now, "You alright?"

"Yeah-just fine, Hector. Heading out too?" Tallon smiled now.

"Yeah, just waiting for Cody. What are...your plans for two weeks?" Hector asked lightly.

"I guess...I'm just gonna...chill here," Tallon mumbled.

"By yourself?" Hector's eyes widened a bit as Tallon nodded. "Come on-we got two weeks off and you're just gonna be here on base? What happened to going home and seeing your parents?"

"Apparently my mother is spending time with her new boyfriend-their going away for a week and Dad said that his new wife-because they got married while I was deployed-are preparing the house for the new baby that is due like any day now. Then it turned into an argument of I should of come home sooner, because I had any control over when that happened...then they found out I'm going back and the argument before I left for Reception started all over again so...I'm just not going to bother going home at all," Tallon sighed heavily closing his eyes.

Hector felt bad-they'd just come off of seven months fighting in war, everyone wanting to see their families and Tallon's family couldn't make time for him when they wouldn't be getting another leave until the tour was over in another seven months? Hector put a hand on his back and rubbed it a bit and then he got an idea.

"Hey, why don't you come stay with me?" Hector offered as Tallon looked over at him now.

"Nah-it's okay. Go spend time with your family, I'll be okay here." Tallon chuckled a bit.

"I'm not takin no for an answer, Tal. Come on-I'm not gonna let my bud spend his entire leave bored here on the base for two weeks. We're battle buddies-we go everywhere together because we got each others backs and I never leave a soldier behind," Hector smiled.

"Your family won't mind?" Tallon asked him now.

"They aren't gonna tell me no. Besides-I need at least one of my friends with me for my birthday in two days. Ya ain't gonna leave me hangin', are ya?" Hector laughed as Tallon nodded.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Hec. Alright-as...long as you don't mind? I don't wanna intrude," Tallon said softly.

"I don't mind at all and you aren't intruding on nothing. I've known you a year now and you've given more a damn about me than my own family ever has," Hector told him.

"Okay-I'll stay with you. Thanks, Hector." Tallon smiled as the two connected hands while Cody walked up holding his bag and tossing it in the back of the truck.

"Not a problem. Cody, got an extra. Tal is staying with me the next two weeks, cool with you?" Hector told Cody.

"Fine by me-let's get moving if we wanna get back to Berk before tonight. It's about 1:15 right now and we got about a three hour drive back," Cody smiled as Hector and nodded and the two boys tossed their bags in the back and climbed in the truck-with seat belts on they headed off base and back to inner Berk.

(Three Hours Later)

With it now being 4pm, Cody's truck pulled up outside Hector's house as he unbuckled and climbed out with Tallon right after him as they grabbed their long gray bags from the back of truck and looked inside as Cody was preparing to leave. "Grab ya boys in fourteen days at 0700 okay? Gotta get to the airport and check in about an hour early before take off, I'll text ya to remind ya the day before,"

"Got it, Cody. Thanks for the lift," Hector smiled as Cody nodded and put the truck in reverse and backed out as Tallon and Hector stood back with their bags over their shoulders and Cody drove off waving to them with a smile. "Ready for two weeks to be civilians again?"

"So ready," Tallon smiled while they two then walked towards the house.

"Looks like the Jorgenson's are here-great. And that's...Jessie's and Drew's trucks, why are they here?" Hector asked putting his hand on the handle and opening the door as Tallon shrugged slightly.

"WELCOME HOME, HECTOR!" was instantly shouted upon his first foot being in the door.

"Because the guns and bombs don't deafen me enough. Thanks, I think?" Hector stated blinked a few times as he looked around the living room to see his family, his cousin's family, then all of his cousin's friends. Oh just perfect.

"Welcome home, son." Spencer said greeting him with a hug-Hector hugged him back and then his mother, sister, brother, aunt, and uncle. Skylar and him more or less just shared a glance of acknowledgment to one another.

"Who is your friend, dear?" Val asked.

"This is my best friend, Tallon Furysen. We're battle buddies-well that's what the army refers to us as at least. Been stuck together since Reception Battalion. He's...gonna be staying with me the next two weeks-his family...kind'a went on vacation for two weeks so he's got nowhere to go and I didn't want him to be bored for two weeks at Fort Striker, cool with you guys?" Hector asked.

"Of course! Always nice to meet, Hector's friends. Welcome, Tallon. Just make yourself right at home sweetheart, Darius why don't you take your brother's and his friend's bags to the basement for them. It's been a long day and I'm sure they'd like to rest after earlier and I'm assuming a long flight?" Val smiled wide now. Darius nodded as he went over to take both bags but both the boys kept them planted on their shoulders.

"It's cool, Mom. I got it, besides-I gotta show Tallon where we're stayin," Hector said as he had Tallon follow him to the door near the stairs leading upstairs and opened it which revealed a staircase downstairs. They hurried down-dropped their bags on the floor for now. They both returned upstairs still wearing their boots, ACU pants, belts, and a dark green shirt that was tucked into the pants-their dog tags hanging from around their necks and no hats on but their handguns were attached to their belts.

"Nice hair, bro," Darius chuckled.

"Standard cut for the military. Least I got to keep some of it. It was this or shaved completely," Hector said with a smile. "So...uh question. Why are they here?" Hector motioned to the people who weren't his family and very obviously not his friends, referring to: Trent, Reina, Danielle, Drew, Mandy, Astrid, Carmen, Freddie, and Jessie.

"Your brother thought it'd be nice for you to have your friends and family here for your homecoming," Spencer said as Hector blinked a few times.

"Tallon?" Hector said.

"Yeah, Haddock?" his friend replied.

"Am I sleeping or possibly bleeding out because...I feel like I just stepped into an alternate universe where my family thinks I have friends outside of the military?" Hector asked.

"Well, I don't see any blood and...pretty sure you're awake right now unless you prefer I punch you and make double sure of it?" Tallon grinned.

"Why is it always punching with you-can't ya be normal and pinch?" Hector rolled his eyes.

"Now where's the fun in being normal, Hector-we covered this in AIT," Tallon snickered.

"Asshole," Hector remarked.

"Least I ain't boring to be around." Tallon countered.

"Huh, so true." Hector shook his head.

"Now son-don't be that way," Val said lightly.

"Sorry, Mom. Pretty comical that these guys think they're my friends though. They aren't but whatever-I guess I won't knock the welcome home," Hector shrugged. "So...I'm home," he paused, "What now?"

"Well your father and I are working on dinner. Pot roast with potatoes and broccoli, it's got another hour or so on it. Why don't you and Tallon sit down and tell us about the last year or so. We've missed so much," Val smiled wide.

"Ain't much to tell-you saw the DVD didn't ya?" Hector stated sitting on the couch and Tallon beside him.

"Well yes but it only shows random shots. We didn't get to see a lot of your...Personal Time, and how about things in Iraq?" Heather said.

"We actually aren't allowed to talk about much from there-security reasons." Tallon stated firmly.

"Of course, we understand. Umm...what's with the guns?" Darius asked motioning to the ones on their hips.

"We have to carry them on us-one of the rules." Hector shrugged.

"How many rules do you have?" Skylar asked.

"More than you can imagine," Tallon said now.

"Couple of the basics?" Spencer questioned.

"No smoking, drinking, or sex. The rest is way to complicated to get into. Like right now on leave we aren't allowed to drink, smoke anything other than cigarettes, and well-I guess we're allowed to have sex as long as it's nothing that disgraces the military. So, nothing public like strip bars or whore houses." Hector stated.

"You're seventeen-you can't drink anyway," Jessie stated.

"Actually-when you join the army, you're considered an adult which means we can drink. And Hector, if you recall. We can drink but it has to be residential and we can't get shitfaced drunk." Tallon corrected.

"So you guys have drank before?" Heather asked.

"Nope. Forbidden on deployment and on any military base around the Archipelago. Boy, we'd be in big trouble." Hector said.

"And you don't smoke I assume?" Carmen inquired.

"Not a lot," Hector responded as their eyes widened.

"You smoke?" Astrid blinked. "Since when?"

"Deployment seven months ago. Missions are stressful, high tension. Keeps ya calm and level headed." Tallon said, "We both do,"

"Hector, it's so unhealthy for you and addicting." Spencer sighed heavily.

"Hector is anything but unhealthy, Mr. Haddock. He's got the highest scores in personal fitness at Fort Striker in over fifteen years," Tallon chuckled.

"Him? He's a twig?" Skylar said.

"I don't think you know your cousin very well," Tallon remarked.

"I know him better than you, dude. Come on, you expect me to believe that he can handle push ups, sit ups, running and what not? Look at him-his shirt is wearing him." Skylar said. Tallon just started laughing.

"His shirt is bigger on him because his actual size shirt doesn't fit him. Haddock is mostly muscle under that shirt," Tallon tried to calm down.

"Please Tallon, try to contain yourself. I know the girls make a play for me all the time but I expect better from you bud," Hector chuckled.

"Hey. You know what Thax always says-you got it then flaunt the fuck outta it," Tallon told him with a shrug.

"That's because Thax is a goddamn tank and he likes to show it off. Me, I just don't care." Hector closed his eyes leaning back.

"So you guys like see each other with no shirts all the time?" Trent asked.

"We've been around one another in just our boxers before. Our whole barrack is nothing but guys-there's no coed in the army. The girls share a barrack right next to ours though. After going through MEPS physicals-you get used to people looking at ya and you stop caring who sees," Tallon said.

"What did you have to do there?" Darius asked.

"All men had to strip down to their boxers and stand in a room together. And then get seen behind a screen completely nude to get checked out. I was in a room with about fifty other guys," Hector stated.

"But like in the barracks-you seen one another?" Jessie asked.

"All the time-we just don't care. We're all guys and all got the same parts as far as we're concerned. Ain't no shame in our barrack," Tallon chuckled.

"I still don't believe that Hector has any muscle. In high school was the worst at exercises-one of the slowest guys in our grade actually," Skylar remarked.

"That was high school, not the military. And to be fair-you haven't seen me in a year," Hector said calmly.

"Prove it soldier boy," Skylar crossed his arms over his chest as Hector sighed and stood as he untucked his shirt from his pants and pulled it off revealing his upper half to them as their eyes widened staring at him and all the very visible muscle on his chest, forearms, and biceps while his stomach showed nothing but a perfect six pack of abs.

"Dear Odin above, Hector. What the hell happened to you?" Carmen blinked a few times.

"Let's see. Push ups, sit ups, running, jumping jacks, pull ups, planking...oh, and carrying over seventy pounds of gear on every mission the last seven months," Hector stated as he saw Skylar's face-mouth agape as far as it would go with wide eyes and one of the twitching at the sight. Hector chuckled lightly as he cracked his neck and then pulled his shirt back on and tucked it back into his pants.

"Believe me, Skylar. Your cousin is definitely all soldier," Tallon remarked as he and Hector gave on another a high five and laughed. "Hope you know I recorded that and I sent it to all the girls,"

"You didn't," Hector looked over at him as Tallon grinned. "God damn it, Tallon. It's hard enough to keep them off me without you helpin'-I swear you wanna see them assault me,"

"It'd be hilarious. The guys and I are taking bets on it," Tallon said.

"On what?" Hector arched a brow now.

"You losing your virginity," Hector sighed smacking his forehead and shaking his head. "I said by the end of leave,"

"Oh thanks pal. So glad you think I'm getting laid in the next two weeks," Hector mumbled.

"Hey some of the guys want you too dude," Tallon snickered.

"You mean like Cliff, Andrew, Darren, and...who was that last one," he paused tapping his chin before giving a bored look with his eyes, "Oh right. You?"

"What? You're hot, Hec." Tallon shrugged with a laugh.

"I'm so thrilled that we're such good friends that you openly admit to the fact you'd sleep with me. Perverted mother fuckers, the entire lot of you," Hector rolled his eyes.

"You know you want me-you already admitted to being bisexual back in Basic," Tallon teased.

"Oh yeah. Want you so bad that I can hardly contain myself, Tal. Promise you that if I ever want to get laid that bad and I'm not in a relationship already-I'll come find ya buddy and you can rock my world until I can't move," Hector chuckled now.

"Be still my wild heart," Tallon held his chest all dramatic like, "You really know how to tease a guy, Haddock," he added with a wink.

"Among my many talents," Hector smiled as he and Tallon did a fist bump the connected their hands together while laughing.

"And I have officially heard WAY more than I wanted to!" Heather covered her ears and shaking her head side to side.

"Hey-told ya. Military has no shame in anything we do. This is how we are with one another all the time," Tallon said as he got up, "Going out for a cig, coming bro?" he asked Hector.

"Sure, why not. We sharing?" Hector asked.

"I can give ya your own or we can share-don't matter to me. I picked up a new pack when we stopped for gas with Cody," Tallon shrugged as Hector got up and moved to the door.

"It's freezing outside-just open the window you two," Spencer said as he got up reached into the cupboard and pulled out an ashtray for them. Hector took it as he moved to the window by the door and opened it.

"Oh that wind feels good," Hector sighed out while Tallon pulled out one of the cigarettes and patted himself for his lighter, "You left it in your coat-didn't you?" Tallon nodded as Hector pulled his out his black and gray one-it was dragon and the flame lit from the mouth as Tallon leaned in while Hector lit it then doused the flame as he put it back in his pocket. After Tallon took two drags he passed it off to Hector who did the same and they made sure to blow the smoke out the window.

"It's like twenty below outside-how are you not cold?" Darius asked.

"You spend seven months in Iraq and the cold is a Godsend. We got there in...July and the temperatures could hit as high as the one hundred and fifteen degrees. Even at 6am it was already eighty and with all the gear on-God it sucks." Tallon stated as Hector passed the cigarette back to him. "Hey, Haddock?" he said now.

"Hm?" Hector glanced towards him.

"Thanks for lettin me come stay with you these next two weeks," Tallon told him.

"Don't sweat it, Tal. I think it would have sucked for both of us if spent our leave apart. Shit we've been inseparable since Reception Battalion. No way I wouldn't help ya out-you always got a place with me my brother," Hector replied with a smile.

"You are seriously my best friend, Hector," Tallon smiled with his arm out-palm open to Hector who put his opposite arm out copying the position as they connected hands and gripped tightly as they leaned against one another for a hug then pulled back-bother smiling wide.

"Loyalty. Duty. Respect. Selfless Service. Honor. Integrity. Personal Courage." they said together now as the other watched curiously. "I am a Berkian Soldier. I am a warrior and a member of a team. I serve the people of the Archipelago, and live the Army Values. I will always place the mission first. I will never accept defeat. I will never quit. I will never leave a fallen comrade. I am disciplined, physically and mentally tough, trained and proficient in my warrior tasks and drills. I always maintain my arms, my equipment and myself. I am an expert and I am a professional. I stand ready to deploy, engage, and destroy, the enemies of the Barbaric Archipelago in close combat. I am a guardian of freedom and our way of life. I am a Berkian Soldier!" they finished now with grins on their faces as their hands drop and finished passing the cigarette back and forth until it was down to the end.

Hector closed the window now as the two sat down on the couch. "What was that thing you guys said?" Astrid asked.

"Army values and soldier's creed we live by in the military. Two of the first things we ever learned at Basic." Tallon said with a smile as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two Fireball Whiskey nips.

"Where the fuck you get those?" Hector asked.

"Cody. Told us to celebrate being home," Tallon handed him one.

"Well who am I to deny a direct order then?" Hector grinned as they opened both.

"Fighting Today For Families' Tomorrows," the two said smiling as they clanked their small bottles of alcohol and sucked them back in one shot then laughed.

"Man I'm glad I'm spending this with you, wouldn't be have this much fun if I wasn't," Tallon told him.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Hector agreed now.

"Well I think I'm going to go check on dinner," Val said as she pulled Spencer alone with her.

"Good to be home, ey, Hec?" Tallon asked.

"So good to be home." Hector nodded as they just sat back relaxing now-nothing beat this: spending their two week leave together like best friends should. Hector had never been happier to be in that house-he honestly didn't think he could've come back if it weren't for Tallon being there too. The guy really was his best friend in the entire world and had his back no matter what. And Hector would always have his.


	16. Not Even Close

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

16; Not Even Close

The night seemed to be progressing slow but calm which was nice for the two soldiers who were currently enjoying their first night of their very much earned two week leave-they'd gotten to Hector's house around 4pm and it was now 5:30pm after being driven there by Cody from Fort Striker. The Haddock's, Jorgenson's and then Skylar's, Heather's, and Darius's friends could clearly all see that Hector wasn't the guy they thought he was. The guy actually had a hilarious sense of humor and he certainly while skinny as hell was not a twig-he had very defined muscles that the girls aside from Heather were almost drooling over and the guys now who used to tease Hector about his twig figure were bordering the jealousy line that they hadn't seen Hector in almost a year since he joined the military that they only found out about four months ago because of a live broadcast from Iraq but now seeing him-he was built well and there was no denying it. They had gotten to meet Tallon-Hector's battle buddy from Reception Battalion and saw that those two, meaning Hector and Tallon were the best of friends and had no shame in their sexuality of being bisexual and joked pretty easily about having sex even though the people in the room couldn't tell if they were joking or actually being serious.

It came out that Hector and Tallon both smoked cigarettes-not heavily but enough to relax and also they drank but not heavy on that either. The two both had one nip each of fireball whiskey but nothing since but that was to be expected since they weren't allowed to get shitfaced drunk according to Tallon-not on leave at least. Hector and Tallon had no limit on anything it seemed in any subject-the two had shared a cigarette right before dinner for Thor's sake. It was weird to see it honestly and no one knew what to make of Hector. They knew he was a soldier-apparently a good one at that being he was Staff Sergeant and in command of his platoon but this wasn't the guy they knew a year ago. It was like a completely different personality but the person still looked, talked, and sounded like Hector and looked was stretching now with his newfound muscles. While all sitting around in the living room after dinner-everyone was just asking Hector and Tallon questions about whatever they could and if the two weren't allowed to answer they just stated so. The clock was ticking closer to 6pm while the questions kept rolling in to Hector and Tallon.

"So what's with the whole battle buddy thing? Does everyone in the military have one?" Carmen asked softly.

"Yep. It's one of the first things we had to do before getting to our bunks at Reception Battalion," Tallon said with a nod.

"In short the battle buddy is the one who becomes your new best friend for the the remainder of your military career. When paired-if you fucked up then so did your battle buddy. Their flaws fell on you because it was your job to make sure they didn't fail and vice-versa. If one of us got in trouble-both got yelled at and suffered the same punishment. Battle buddies always have each others backs, no matter what." Hector explained.

"But like what if one of you got sick?" Heather inquired.

"Doesn't matter. This idiot over here got sick twice during BCT and AIT, never told anyone." Tallon rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "When Hector got sick with a cold during BCT-he didn't tell anyone. We just figured it out when he was coughing up a lung at 2:30am. I had the guys keep an eye on him and I went and got our Drill Sergeant. And when he caught a bug the week before AIT, the guys came to get me to tell me he was sick and I had to sit with him and have them go get the Drill Sergeant. As his battle buddy-it's my job to sit with him until help comes. Same with being on the battlefield," Tallon said.

"So what's it like in Iraq-I mean is like constant battles?" Astrid questioned lightly. Hector wouldn't like and Tallon could see it that Hector didn't like having Astrid there because of what she and the others did to him but he was putting up with it for whatever reason that he was.

"Well it's hot as shit from about mid May to September where the temp alone can hit in the one hundred fifteen range. Summer in Iraq lasts from April to October with July being the worst. For colder months, January would have to of been the worst with temps as low as twenty but winter lasts November to March. Hardly any snowfall though and didn't see much range but the sandstorms are pretty bad-that's normally when we'd get attacked because the enemies would use the storm for ambush," Tallon answered feeling like Hector didn't want to talk directly to her.

"What about missions-do you do those all the time?" Skylar asked.

"For patrols we work on a schedule-to a degree but it always changes. For anything else-it's based on the platoon's or squad's level of skill," Hector said.

"So your rank of Staff Sergeant-what does that let you do?" Jessie asked.

"Well, right now overseas-I'm in charge of my platoon. Captain Cody Greyson is the commanding officer but on missions and patrols, I command it and report back to him." Hector responded.

"And the platoon that's...how many soldiers for you?" Val inquired gently.

"Forty-seven not including myself. Dragon platoon is made up of two twenty-four squadrons. The guys and I have Barrack A and the girls have Barrack C. Twenty-four each to a barrack. But all together is forty-eight and all of us break down into eight-six person units. I lead Inferno: made up of Tallon, Thaxter, Evan, Viktor, Ryan, and myself. We set these up during the last mission of Basic-three damn days in the forest." Hector mumbled.

"That mission sucked but you got us out," Tallon chuckled.

"Only because Evan couldn't," Hector stated.

"Doesn't matter-he didn't know how to get us around the officer _enemies_ and handed control of the platoon to you to get us out. It was your idea to split us into units and go around instead of move as a large group. You got us out first and landed us a really nice stuffed chicken dinner. Just like when you took charge of the bag exercise. Take some pride man, you're one hell of a leader to us all," Tallon punched his arm.

"Damn it, Tallon! Watch the arm-that shit still hurts from a week and a half ago," Hector grumbled.

"Sorry bro, I forgot about that mission where you got yourself grazed savin' one of the girls from getting shot," Tallon said. Hector rolled his eyes and lifted his sleeve to see a little blood seeping from the few stitches there.

"Thanks for busting my stitches, dick," Hector mumbled.

"Do we...need to go to the hospital?" Val asked quickly.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll handle it-go get the kit outta one of our bags, Tallon." Hector told him as he nodded and headed down the stairs and returned about two minutes later with a gray first aid kit and opened it grabbing a few things. "Thread the needle for me," he stated. Tallon stated as he threaded the needle and prepared it for Hector-who was pulled out a needle and small bottle that he stuck the needle in and flipped it upside down, pulling the bottom down and filling the needle then taking it out and putting the bottle down while Tallon then grabbed a small rag from inside the box and put it on Hector's arm to clean the blood away and then used a sterile pad to clear the area. Next the others watched as Tallon got the other stitches out of the way before taking the needle with the liquid in it and sticking it in Hector's arm a little above the wound and pushed the plunger in.

"What is that stuff?" Heather asked.

"It's a small dose of Ketamine-enough to numb the area," Hector stated after Tallon nodded to him and gave him the needle and thread now.

"Want me to stitch or dab for you?" Tallon asked him.

"You dab, I'll stitch." Hector said as Tallon got a fresh piece of thick gauze and kept it ready. And then for the next fifteen minutes-they watched Hector stitch his own arm while Tallon kept it clear of blood for him. When it was done, Hector tied off the stitches and Tallon cut the extra off then got another clean piece of gauze and held it in place while he wrapped it and tied it off as Hector fixed his sleeve and then got up to clean everything up before returning.

"Oh I could never do army-that freaks me right out." Carmen shuddered a bit.

"So how did this happen?" Spencer asked curiously.

"One of the girls fell when we were running to extraction-Hector went back for her and as soon as he got her up, he got hit in the arm. It grazed him but was still enough to need stitches, I forgot he had it because Hector has an incredibly high tolerance level for pain," Tallon chuckled.

"So how many times has be been shot?" Heather asked now.

"Seven or eight and stabbed twice." Tallon said.

"Good Odin above son," Spencer sighed.

"Don't start, it's a risk every soldier takes and it's part of the job. We all know the risk and the price of fighting in war," Hector stated firmly.

"Have you lost anyone?" Drew asked him as both Hector and Tallon went quiet now-Hector closed his eyes as Tallon sighed.

"Oh, not something you can discuss right?" Astrid asked.

"No, it's not that. We just...don't like too." Tallon said, as he put his arm over Hector's shoulders then pulled out one of the cigarettes and offered it to him-Hector took it as he got up and walked outside the house. They heard the lighter flick on and then saw the smoke. "Bout two months in-we lost four comrades in a hard mission. It was just a simple patrol that we got ambushed on and they stepped on an IED or Improvised Explosive Device-male and female died instantly, and the other girl was lying wounded and got gunned down trying to get back to us the last one we managed to get lost his leg- but he died at the hospital from losing to much blood. Hit the platoon really hard. And then about a month ago we lost two others. RPG blast. We all know the risks on being out there-we know death is possible but nothing prepares you for it when you see some of your best friends die right in front of you," he sighed out looking towards the door.

"So that's why...he's out there right now? It hurts him to talk about?" Carmen asked as Tallon nodded.

"It hit him hard because he was the closest one to them and we had to stay back in case of another IED going off. We kept the enemies back-made them retreat then swept the area for IED's-when it was clear, we gathered the bodies and returned to base. Just...give him a few minutes, he'll be okay. Just don't ask anything involving deaths," Tallon told them.

"We won't, sorry." said Mandy.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Tallon replied with a small smile as he looked towards the door seeing Hector leaning against the frame with the cigarette between his fingers-it was almost halfway gone. They stayed pretty quiet while he finished it then put it out preparing to come back in but he stopped and stepped farther out now. "Hec, you good?" he asked. Hector reached his hand inside and felt along the wall until he found the switch and flipped it on.

"What the name of Thor," Hector said heading outside quickly and instantly saw that Evan was wearing no coat and holding Aiden who was wrapped in the coat. Evan stumbled a bit but Hector caught him, "What are you doing here-it's thirty below right now," Hector said quickly.

"Fight with...Mia...she...just left us on the side of the road about five m-miles fr-from here..." Evan shivered out.

"TALLON! Get out here-Larsden needs help!" Hector called towards the door. Tallon quickly rushed out and over to Evan now.

"Ta-Take...Aiden...in...side," Evan forced out as Hector took the young one year old from Evan and cradled him close as Tallon supported Evan to stand and get him inside. Once in Hector shut the door as Tallon got Evan to the couch slowly. "How...is my...son?" Evan asked.

"Cold as shit-you should have called me stupid! You walked five miles in this weather with him-you both could have died!" Hector scolded him quietly as he got the coat off Aiden to find the boy's clothes a little wet, so Hector took them off leaving the boy in only his diaper as Hector handed him to Tallon for a moment as he got his shirt off and held the boy against his chest while Tallon got a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped around them both-then one for Evan. After about a minute-the child began to whimper slightly and curl against Hector.

"She didn't...really...give me time to call for a ride she took off with my phone in the car. At least I had the diaper bag, is...Aiden okay?" Evan asked as his voice was beginning to return to normal now that he was warming up.

"He will be. His clothes were wet and he was really cold. I'm using my body heat to keep him warm right now, I think he's just a little scared. I got him-you just worry about you getting warm," Hector ordered.

"Sir, yes sir..." Evan mumbled to him as Aiden began to cry more and Hector rocked him a bit and looked over at Evan now who had his head in his hands-clearly miserable over the fight he had with his girlfriend.

"Hey, Hec-question for ya?" Evan said quietly.

"Shoot," Hector replied while calming Aiden down who now yawned as Hayden laid him on the couch and got him dressed in one of the spare sets in his diaper bag. Hector picked him back up after getting his shirt on and continued to rock him a little as Aiden started falling asleep against his chest.

"How do you know when it's over?" Hector was slightly taken aback by the question. How the hell did he answer that?

"What makes you think I know? Pretty sure we covered the fact I've never had a relationship," Hector said lightly as he sat beside his friend. "You don't know it's over bro," he added.

"She told me that if she left me with Aiden then I'd have no choice but to quit the military to care for him since I've been gone about a year already and she's had to do it alone," Evan sighed.

"Look, I can't speak on relationships. I've never had one but I can tell ya this okay?" Evan looked over at him. "She loves you and you both love your son. You made him out of you love for one another,"

"We made him on prom night, Hector," Evan closed his eyes looking down again.

"Hey, knock off the pity me bullshit alright. Why'd you two do it on prom night, tell me that?" Hector huffed.

"Because we wanted to," Evan said.

"Why,"

"Because we love each other," Evan replied now.

"I rest my case then. You two made love because you wanted to and you love one another. You two made this little guy right here. I know shit is tough with you being away from them. All that anger you saw-it's fear bro. She's scared to lose you because we're deployed and she knows how dangerous it can get. Look at me-I've been shot like seven times in the seven months we were there and we still got another seven months to go before the tour ends. My family saw me get shot live on TV the day that reporter snuck on the chopper. And bear in mind that they didn't even know where I was until that day. I bailed without a word to anyone. Mia is scared to lose you and upset that Aiden here is already a year old and you missed most of that first year because of Basic, AIT, and now deployment. She doesn't want Aiden to grow up not knowing who his father is if Odin forbid it-but you died. She loves you, Evan. Trying to talk to her tonight is pointless-let her calm down. And tomorrow you two can talk it out. I'll even babysit for you," Hector told him.

"And what am I supposed to say to her? Sorry you're scared but I can't just quit," Evan looked away.

"No. You tell her that you love her and you're sorry for missing out on so much but you're only trying to make sure that his and her futures are safer and better. That's why you joined, Evan. To give Aiden a better life-to take care of Mia and Aiden better than the shitty minimum wage job offered here in Berk or any island around the Archipelago. This is why we fight my friend. Remember the motto we live by? Fighting Today For Families' Tomorrows. That is why we carry the guns, suffer ungodly heat for hours, stay up and guard for sixteen to twenty hours, we eat that vacuumed pack crap, why we rush into a battle others would run away from, when hear that horn signal and hear the explosions and gunfire but scared or not we fucking move our asses because if we don't fight for the people we care about then who is going to keep them safe? This is why we risk our lives and never give up. To make sure our families here back at home are safe even if we aren't. We fight for them to have freedom. This is what it means to be a soldier-to wear the uniform that we do. The true soldier fights not because we hate what is in front of us but because we love what is behind us. We face enemies-but would we have the drive to fight them head on if we didn't have something to to fight and protect behind us," Hector told him.

"And I know that, Hector but-," Evan started.

"Shut it. Take my word for it-tell her what I said to you. Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Hector asked him.

"No, Staff Sergeant Haddock, you haven't." Evan sighed calmer now and found a smile.

"She'll come around. You'll see, you two will be fine by lunch tomorrow," Hector chuckled as he patted his friend's back. "You can crash here tonight with Aiden-you two can take my bed in the basement. Tal and I will take the floor," he added.

"Thanks man. You really are an awesome friend and leader, always know what to say in any situation." Evan smiled as Hector handed him back his sleeping son. "And thanks for takin' care of him. He knows you as Unka Iccup though-hope that's okay?"

"Only because he's your son, I'll allow it. I _hate_ that nickname," Hector grumbled, he hated being called Hiccup-he'd had that nickname since he was four.

"Well he couldn't say Hector or Hec but seems to be able to do 'Iccup for some strange reason," Evan chuckled now.

"Uh huh, sure. You and the guys of Inferno are the ONLY ones allowed to use that nickname," Hector stated as he glanced out the window now and saw it had started to snow hard again, "Well, I hope the rest of you brought your sleepover gear because no one is drivin' home in that." he motioned outside now.

"We'll just leave now and get home before it gets mad," Jessie stated.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear the first time. No One Is Driving Home In _THAT_." Hector stated firmly opening the blinds to the large picture window and showing how fast and hard the snow was falling-also the fact that you couldn't even see the driveway anymore.

"Hector's right-I can't let you kids drive home in that. It's not safe, we got plenty of room here for one night," Spencer agreed with his son now.

"So where we all gonna sleep?" Danielle asked.

"Boys can sleep in the basement between mine and Darius's rooms. Girls can stay in the den or living room I suppose," Hector shrugged. Feeling like they weren't getting a choice in the matter the others just nodded.

"I'll let your parents know. Hector why don't you take the guys down and pull out the sleeping bags," Val stated.

"Got it, Mom. Let's go boys," Hector motioned for them to follow him. Tallon and Evan were first behind him and then Darius-after him it was Skylar, Jessie, Drew, Trent, and Freddie into the basement. Hector mumbled something about it starting to look like a really long night. First day and night on leave and this kind of thing happened. He didn't mind putting Tallon and Evan up for the night-maybe not even Freddie. But the other four aside from his brother-that was pushing it. Having his main bullies spending the night at his house because of another storm-what fun this was turning out to be. At least he had Tallon and Evan to keep him company. To think it was only 7:20pm or so-the night wasn't even close to being over yet.


	17. What A Night

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

17; What A Night

It had so far taken thirty minutes alone to try and figure out how all of the guys were going to fit in the basement. Hector's room could sleep five easy-Darius's could hold another two aside from himself. Tallon and Evan were without a doubt staying in Hector's room. That left still Freddie, Skylar, Drew, Jessie, and Trent still to figure out. The way the basement was set up was upon going down the stairs there was a big open room directly ahead of them and this was Hector's room because of all his instruments, computer, bed, dresser, and in-wall closet. Off to the right side was another door and that was Darius's room. Past that also on the right wall was an open room with no door and that was the storage room with all decorations for seasons, laundry, camping gear, and general purpose tools since it was connected to the garage outside with another door-this was the door Hector used to leave the house when he left for Reception Week back in March 2016. Most of the guys didn't want to stay in Hector's room because of Evan's son, Aiden being in there.

Hector was getting a headache already, "For the love of-ENOUGH!" he shouted but not loud enough to wake Aiden-who was asleep on his bed. "It's really not that complicated to set up sleeping arrangements for one Goddamn night! My room sleeps the most so chances are-most of you will be in here on the floor or the pull out couch with me. Get over it," he stated crossing his arms over his chest. There was a knock on the wall as Hector looked over and saw Heather there with the girls, "What?"

"Just checking on how things are going down here, we're set upstairs." Reina informed.

"Just fine down here if some people could get over themselves and just deal for a night. But since they want to act like children-I'll be the adult. Aside from Evan, Tallon, Freddie, and myself in my room. Drew and Jessie will stay too on the pull out couch. Skylar and Trent can room in Darius's. Anyone got a problem with that?" Hector asked firmly.

"Who says you get to make the rules?" Drew scoffed.

"Because his room makes up most of the basement," Darius rolled his eyes.

"And it's not a rule-it's just sleeping arrangements for one damn night. Believe you me, I'm no more thrilled about it than you are so fucking suck it up and quit being a little bitch that you have to share a room with me," Hector snapped harshly as he moved to the storage room grabbing some sleeping bags, floor pads, and pillows. He tossed a sleep pad, sleeping bag, and pillow to Skylar and Trent as the two headed into Darius's room with him to set them up, "Give me a hand, Tal?" Hector asked. Tallon walked over and helped him get the pull out couch set up-after it was done Hector made sure two get two blankets and pillow each to Drew and Jessie.

"Freddie-you can take the recliner chair," Hector offered to him.

"Thanks, Hector..." Freddie nodded moving towards it.

"We taking the floor?" Tallon asked.

"Nope. I thought we would set up our cots-they should be in our bags," Hector smiled.

"I got mine-wasn't sure if there would be room for them." Tallon chuckled.

"There isn't right now, gimme a sec." Hector stated as he moved over towards the wall where his instruments were them opened the closet and started pulling different shaped cases and pulling everything away in its respectful case-then away into the closet against the wall. Last thing he put away was the small drum set before closing the closet and motioned to the now very open space against the wall that would fit another couch if he had one. Hector grabbed his bag and opened the long side pouch pulling out some poles and a black cloth like piece. Tallon had done the same and in three minutes there were two cots set up side by side with a little room in between the two of them for Tallon and Hector to sleep on. Hector grabbed two more pillows and blankets-handing a set to his friend and by the end of five minutes, their beds were set up.

"You carry all that stuff on you?" Trent asked as he, Darius, and Skylar returned to the room now.

"Never know when you'll need it. We carry clothes, canteens, first aid kit, and the cots in these bags during leave. Oh-and the extra clip for the guns. It's better to be prepared with everything than to be fucked with nothing, that's what we learned in Basic." Tallon said now.

"So why do you carry the guns home?" Heather asked.

"No real reason. But I suppose it falls under in case you need it. We were ordered to keep them on us-so that's what we do." Hector shrugged as he took his belt off and set it on the coat hanger that was on the back of the closet door. He took the gun out, released the clip into his palm before making sure the safety was on and then putting the clip back in and setting it in the holster that was attached to his belt. Tallon had done the same with his own-the two sat down on their cots to start untying their boots and leaving them neatly together on the left sides of their cots and their gray bags were placed under the cots after they both pulled out their nightwear which looked to be a pair of sweats with a t-shirt. "Come on Tal, I'll show ya where the bathroom is," Hector said.

"You're gonna leave them down here alone?" Tallon blinked.

"Evan's down here-he'll keep them in line. Oh and don't touch any of my stuff-I'll know if you did," Hector warned as he led Tallon upstairs now. After ten minutes both guys returned wearing their dark gray sweats, black socks, and no shirts but dog tags still hanging from around their necks. "Need a set, Evan? Can wear one of mine?"

"Nah I'm good bro-thanks though." Evan smiled to him. Hector nodded as he laid down on his cot with his hands behind his head comfortably.

"So what now? It's like...2000 right now," Tallon asked and saw them arch a brow at him as he rolled his eyes, "Military time. 2000 is 8pm."

"Oh, right." Carmen stated now.

"How should I know-normally around this time for us we're neck deep in enemy territory doing recon missions. My body is still adjusting to the fact we're not in Iraq right now," Hector remarked looking over at his two army friends.

"What is a recon mission?" Astrid asked now.

"Recon missions are just ones where we're gathering information on a specific objective-can't really give you more than that. We do a lot of different kinds of missions. Recon, ambush, contact, economy of force, security, and lastly would do search and attack," Tallon said.

"And each one is for a different purpose," Darius asked.

"That's right. Most often we're doing as unit or squadron are recon, contact, and security. The others require the entire platoon sometimes two of them to do," Evan said.

"And Hector leads them?" Heather inquired.

"If required to. He'll always leads our unit-we elected him that leader because he's got the skills to do it and has proven it many a times. For anything else-it depends on what we're doing for that mission but generally yes, Hector's in charge." Tallon nodded.

"Wow, good for you bro. Never thought I'd see you in the military," Darius offered a smile.

"A lot of people wouldn't. Hell, the day I saw Cody at the school and he asked me if I saw myself in the military I told myself no way," Hector chuckled.

"Cody?" they asked.

"Sergeant First Class Cody Greysen-he was the recruiter at the school by the main office. I passed the table right before lunch and then after Skylar started his bullshit with me and I left-I grabbed a pamphlet off the table after Cody asked if I saw myself in the military. I told him I never gave it much thought and he told me to take the pamphlet home and give him a call if I was interested. So got home that night, did homework, made dinner, put things away, cleaned up and then finally looked it over. The more I read-the more I liked the idea, next day in school during lunch I called the recruiter office and went to talk to him," Hector stated.

"And that's when you joined?" Mandy asked.

"No. That's where I was told I had to get my GED first so that same week on Friday, I took it and passed everything with a B or higher. We started the paperwork. Then I went to MEPS all Goddamn day, was sworn in and got my orders for Reception Battalion. Fort Hellion for March 5th, 2016," Hector said.

"So what is this...reception battalion thing?" Darius asked.

"It's where we got our uniforms, bags, some of the gear, boot fittings, eye exams, dental exams, physical exams. Had to pass a PT test, get financial shit in order, got our tags there, and picked battle buddies. Reception is where I met Hector-he asked it I wanted to buddy up so we did. We also met Evan and Thax there too-they are battle buddies too. Took about four days to finish everything and then on day five we shipped by bus forty-five minutes away to Fort Striker for Basic." Tallon smiled.

"What did you have to do for the PT test?" Skylar asked.

"Two minutes to do thirty-five push ups, two minutes to do forty-seven sit ups, and then fifteen minutes to do a two mile run." Evan responded.

"They timed you?" Heather blinked.

"Bet Hector had the worst scores," Trent snickered.

"Actually, Hector had the best scores out of the entire Nightwave Company at both Fort Hellion and Fort Striker," Tallon stated coldly. "He got his shit done before time ran out-the rest us got done with five seconds to spare,"

"No way-he was like ninety pounds when he left, there's no way he was able to do all that in the time frame," Drew remarked.

"Believe what you want and we'll believe what we saw. Hector wasn't weak when you knew him-For Thor's sake he worked in the auto shop. When Hector weighed in at Reception for one hundred and thirty-five pounds. His LBM or lean body mass was one hundred and thirteen then and that was a year ago." Tallon chuckled.

"What is it now?" Astrid asked.

"We haven't checked it recently, have we?" Evan asked.

"I know mine. Ideal body fat percentage for men is fifteen percent. It uses weight and height. I'm five foot ten inches now and weigh one-fifty. My LBM is one twenty-three right now." Hector stated calmly.

"Wow...so like...you were always kinda hot weren't ya-a year ago in school?" Mandy asked.

"I guess? I never hid the muscle-you just didn't notice because I'm a loser to you," Hector shrugged now. "And why has this become the topic of the evening?" he rolled his eyes before closing them.

"Well dude, I mean ya are kinda laying there shirtless flaunting some serious muscle that we never saw before because you always wore baggy clothes or a sweater," Freddie interjected.

"Again, was kind of invisible at school," Hector mentioned again. It was quiet for a moment now as the girls were sitting either on the pull out couch or leaning against the wall and the guys were doing the same. It was the most people Hector ever had in the basement, in his room at one time and it was actually awkward for him. "And not flaunting-it's just hot as shit right now,"

"It's freezing," Heather shivered.

"Put a sweater on stupid. It's not hot for us-we went over this already." Hector sighed as a small black cat jumped on his stomach and sat there with a meow as Hector opened his eyes and put his hand out and the cat sniffed him before purring and nuzzling it's face to his hand while he lightly scratched under it's chin. "Hey there, Luna..." he greeted the cat as it walked up onto his chest and nuzzled his cheek.

"She's missed you-always sleeps down here on your bed since you left," Val said coming down the stairs now with Spencer behind her.

"I missed her too," Hector smiled as it sat on his shoulder now, "My main girl,"

"It's a cat," Jessie rolled his eyes.

"Cat that Hector saved when it was a kitten when he was ten. Luna was about six weeks old when Hector found her on the side of the road walking home from the bus stop. Poor thing was freezing to death so he brought her home in his coat and took care of her. Luna is ten now-still small though." Spencer explained.

"She's beautiful. She's all black with the one crescent moon on her chest," Astrid said as she tried to pet the cat but Luna hissed at her.

"I wouldn't. Luna doesn't really let anyone touch her but Hector," Heather giggled as the cat calmed down when Hector sat up and pulled over a fleece blanket onto his lap then used his finger to call her on it. Luna walked on to it and circled a few times before stepping on Hector's chest and pressing her nose to his-then licking it before laying down on his lap and falling asleep.

"She up to date on all her shots?" Hector asked his parents.

"Yes-she just had a checkup a month ago," Val smiled lightly.

"She's all good?" Hector questioned looking over now although his parents weren't saying anything. "That was kind of a now answer question." he added.

"Luna has FLV, Hector. We don't know how she caught it but she did and you know once they have the disease...it can't be immunized. Her appetite has been decreasing, she doesn't really move around a lot anymore. When she walks it looks like she's in a lot of pain. It was...diagnosed about two months after you left," Val said softly. Hector's eyes never left the cat and his facial expression didn't really change from the calm one he had-soft eyes.

"How long does she have?" Hector asked finally after two minutes of silence.

"I-I don't know-it's...hard to-," his mother began.

"Mother. Best estimate," Hector said firmly.

"Three months at the most," Val sighed sadly as Hector just pet from the top of her head down her side-repeating the same motion over and over again.

"You're telling me she'll die before my tour ends," Val gave a single nod to him even though he wasn't looking at her. "The pain and symptoms are only going to get worse?" another nod as the Luna now lifted her head and looked at Hector as he sat up more using both hands to scratch the sides of her neck as she leaned into it gently then looked at him again, "You're hurting, huh girl?" Hector asked Luna as she moved forward more now and pressed her forehead to his-both of them had their eyes closed. "Well, I think we both know what we have to do, don't we?" the cat licked his cheek, "At least I got to see you one more time," he whispered as Luna stood up on her back legs and reached for him, Hector picked her up as she snuggled into his arms.

"Hector?" Heather asked, "What...do you mean?"

"You have your stuff here at home, Mom?" Hector asked.

"I have my bag, yes," Val responded, "Hector...what are you asking me to do?" Hector only glanced at her slowly and she understood. "You sure that's what you want to do?"

"I don't want her to go when I'm not here with her, and I don't want her to suffer..." Hector said slowly. Val nodded to him as she went upstairs now, the basement stayed mostly silent as Hector laid the Luna down on his cot on the fleece blanket but stayed next to her as he knelt down to be at her level while stroking the top of her head with his thumb as his mother returned downstairs with a few things. Hector kept Luna's focus on him quietly as his mother set it all up-by this point the others figured out what he was doing. Putting Luna down so she wouldn't have to suffer and he could say goodbye.

"It's ready son. She won't feel anything-she'll just slip away, are you ready?" Val asked him. Hector didn't even look at her.

"Don't worry-you won't be alone up there. Mema and Papa will be waiting. I just want you to know know how much it meant to me that you let me take care of you all these years. You are one of the only friends I ever had and I'll never forget you. You're always with me-wherever I go. It's never goodbye, just until I see you. Thank you for being the best friend a lonely kid like me could hope for," he said as Luna put her paw on his cheek and he kissed to top of her head before her paw rested on his hand. Tallon and Evan walked over behind him and put their hands on his shoulders. "We're ready," Hector said without looking at his mother.

No one said anything, it didn't matter how much jealousy there might have been, or dislike in the room. Everyone knew how much it had to be hurting Hector to of just gotten home and find out his cat was sick and dying slowly so he was doing the only thing he could for her-being there when she went since if he didn't she would go when he wasn't home and he didn't want that. His mother inserted the needle to the short IV line and pushed the plunger in slow, she was crying and so was Heather. "It's okay girl, you can let go...I'll be alright. I love you," Hector whispered while stroking her head still as she lifted her head a bit to rub against his face. That's when everyone saw it-a single tear rolling down his face when Luna's eyes slowly began to close and her breathing came to a slow stop. Val checked with her stethoscope before pulling back and nodding to Hector then pulling out the IV and stepping back. Hector pulled the blanket over her now before standing up and getting one of his long sleeve shirts out of the drawer and slipping it on and then his boots.

He lifted the blanket and walked into the storage room then out the basement door after grabbing a snow shovel and regular one. It was dark so they couldn't see where he went but he returned thirty minutes later with both shovels and no blanket. He took his boots off, then shirt as he laid on his cot silently before rolling over with his back to everyone. "Good night." Hector stated. Feeling he wanted to be left alone, his parents and the girls made their way upstairs. Darius took Trent and Skylar to his room while the other guys: Freddie, Drew, and Jessie found their spots to sleep in and laid down. Evan moved near his son on the bed while Tallon laid on his cot. Darius hit the lights and that was it for the rest of the night. It was bordering 8:30pm but given what just happened, they all assumed not much else would be going on. The day had been long and now the night even longer and all anyone could do was just go to sleep. What a night it had been and they only hoped for a better morning.


	18. Just Wanna Relax

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

18; Just Wanna Relax

Tallon woke up to Aiden crying at 9am-so did the rest of the guys sleeping down there. Sitting up and stretching, the first thing Tallon did was rub his eyes and shake his head. He saw Evan calming Aiden down and the others waking up slowly-then Darius, Skylar, and Trent walking in to Hector's room. Tallon glanced to Hector's cot and found it empty with the blanket folded and pillow resting on it in a neat pile. "Hector?" Tallon asked. No answer as Tallon now got up and looked around the room to find Hector nowhere in it. "Ev, you see where Hector went?"

"No-sorry man. I got up about twenty minutes ago and he wasn't on the cot. Maybe upstairs?" Evan offered. Tallon slipped on a shirt and headed up the stairs-slowly the other guys began to do the same. They found the girls in the living room, as well Val and Spencer sitting on the couch with coffee.

"Morning boys, Hector still sleeping?" Val greeted them.

"Actually he's not even downstairs. His cot was already made up when we got up about five minutes ago. He isn't up here?" Tallon stated.

"Well his car is still out front so he didn't leave," Darius said after checking the main window and seeing Hector's car still parked outside the front of the house but it was shoveled off and so was the walkway, driveway, and other cars sitting in it. Tallon moved to the door and opened it to look around more, the sky was clear of clouds and the warm sun was already melting the snow.

"HECTOR!" Tallon called out. Silence for a minute...

"What's up, Tal?" Hector replied coming from around the side of the house with the snow shovel wearing a pair of jeans, his boots, and what looked like was a heavy coat with a hood.

"There you are dude, woke up and found ya gone." Tallon said as Hector put the shovel against the siding of the house, kicked off his boots then walked in smiling. He took off his coat and hung it on the hook leaving him in just a long sleeve shirt with his pants and boots still.

"Took ya this long to notice I was gone? Jeeze-if I ever get captured I'll know who won't notice right away," Hector chuckled.

"Not funny. How long you been out there?" Evan asked.

"What time is now?" Hector inquired.

"0900," Tallon stated.

"I've been outside shoveling since 3am when the snow stopped-didn't want it to freeze over," Hector responded gently.

"You've been outside since three in the morning?" Astrid asked as he nodded.

"Yep. Shoveled the garage path, driveway, front path, and just finished the back porch. And I got the cars cleared off, salt down too." Hector said.

"Oh, thank you, son. The crew would have been by though," Spencer said.

"Couldn't sleep so I just did it myself. Oh by the way, Evan-Mia called at 6am looking for you," Hector told him.

"S-she did? She's okay right?" Evan asked quickly.

"Yeah. I didn't tell her that you walked five miles here-just that you called me for a ride and crashed here for the night. I told her you were sleeping and to come by around ten," Hector smiled.

"I owe you," Evan said lightly with a sigh of relief.

"Eh, don't mention it," Hector said moving into the kitchen to make himself some coffee and then five minutes later he returned and sat down on the couch to relax. "You guys can drive now-the plows started around 4am so the roads are cleared but I'd still take it slow," Hector mentioned afterwards.

"Oh, thanks." Mandy smile lightly.

"Well brother, thank you for letting us spend the night. See you tomorrow?" came Simon Jorgenson's voice as he shook Spencer's hand.

"Yes you will," Spencer said as Skylar, May-Hector's aunt, and Simon-his uncle headed outside to their car which was parked behind Val's and then had driven off not more than ten minutes later.

"We should go, Jessie-my parents are asking when I'm coming home." Astrid stated to her boyfriend.

"Got it babe. Let's go Carmen and Freddie, you guys are on the way." Jessie stated.

"Yeah we should go too Mandy, Danielle, Trent, and Reina," Drew said afterwards.

"Drive safe guys," Heather told them as both Jessie and Drew nodded then left with their respected groups. Finally it was just the Haddocks, Tallon, and Evan-who was holding Aiden.

"Bout damn time," Hector mumbled.

"You really didn't want them here, did you?" Tallon asked him.

"Fuck no. Why do you think I made sure their cars or trucks were brushed off so early?" Hector stated with his eyes closed.

"Sorry bro-Mom and Dad thought they were your friends," Darius said.

"My friends are right here," Hector motioned to Tallon and Evan, "Not those assholes-they are YOUR friends," he stated firmly.

"Come on, Hector-they were trying," Heather tried now.

"I don't care. I don't need them-people who suck up just because they see that I'm really not as useless and weak as they thought. I got real friends who accepted me without even knowing me. You keep your shitty, backstabbing, heartless friends to yourselves and we won't have a problem. I put up with it because they were here without me knowing about it and it was my first night back in almost a year, and because of the storm. Doesn't matter how much I dislike some people for how they treat me-I'm not going to purposely endanger them over it," Hector said then got up and walked away heading back downstairs to his room.

"Such a good morning," Val sighed.

"I'm sure he's alright, Mrs. Haddock. I think the events from last night are probably a factor too. A lot of things happened yesterday with getting back after a long flight from Iraq, having to jump right into freeing you guys at the school, to Fort Striker for briefing, the drive back here, seeing those guys, and then of course with his cat," Evan said lightly now.

"Yes-a lot has happened in just a short time and probably not what he was expecting for returning home," Spencer agreed nodding.

"I'll go talk to him," Tallon offered as he went to follow Hector downstairs and talk to him.

"Does he hate us?" Heather asked looking at Evan now.

"Not at all," Evan replied.

"It feels like he does-he took off without a word to anyone and ever since...being home he just seems like he doesn't want to be here," Darius sighed some.

"It's just because of everything that happened. He'll come around-he is happy to be home. But like Tallon and I said-a lot has happened in just a few short hours since arriving back to Berk. He's tired, upset, and needs to readjust to not being in war anymore. He was excited to be home until he saw your friends here-he told us in Basic that one of the girls in the room...hurt him and he doesn't like being around her because she humiliated him," Evan explained. Darius and Heather sighed together now-so Hector told his army buds about what Astrid did, what they all did to Hector. "Just give him a little time is all," They nodded as Val and Spencer went to start breakfast while Darius, Heather, and Evan who was still holding Aiden sat around the living room.

(Hector's Room)

Tallon moved down the stairs and saw Hector sitting on his bed playing a random set of light notes on his acoustic-Tallon decided to knock on the wall and Hector glanced up at him, "Hey,"

"Hey," Hector replied to him softly.

"You alright?" Tallon asked moving inside the room now and sitting in the computer desk chair near the bed.

"Yeah, wasn't the welcome home I was expecting. Well half and half I guess," Hector shrugged.

"Expected the get together but not all the extras who came?" Tallon questioned him.

"I got the shocked looks, surprised faces, and hugs I expected and even the welcome home dinner-but no. I didn't expect to have to get them out of the cafeteria, or those jerks being here, or...having to put Luna down, no-not what I was expecting at all," Hector sighed heavily.

"I know-it was a lot to take in for first day back but it'll be okay. Those guys are gone now and I think you made it pretty clear to your brother and sister that you don't like them so they won't be around again and if they do come around and give you any shit, the guys and I got your back," Tallon offered a smile.

"I ain't worried about them-not the guys at least...I told myself so many times that I was over it, that it didn't matter anymore and yet...it still matters to me," Hector closed his eyes. Tallon didn't understand at first then it made sense to him. Hector was talking about Astrid and the fact it still hurt him what she and the others did to him almost two years ago now. Astrid was the girl who played him-hurt him in a sick game that his own brother and sister were in on and they played along and watched him get hurt. "I guess somethings about me will never change-like that fact I'm hopelessly but madly in love with that girl even after what happened,"

"In love with? I thought you said it was just a crush?" Tallon asked.

"I might'a held back just how much I really like this girl. Come on-you saw her, Tallon. She's a fuckin Goddess. Her name Astrid, means divine beauty. I would've given anything for her to just talk to me like a normal human being back then-why did it take...me joining the military for that to happen. She was friggen drooling along with the other girls when she saw me with my shirt off. She was ogling _me_ while her boyfriend sat not even a foot away from her. I had...muscles two years ago-I just never showed them. I was a loser to them and now suddenly that...I'm in the military using guns, and shit-that they saw me on a mission, now...now she shows an interest?" Hector sighed putting the guitar down.

"Well, Hec, I mean-you're hot to them now. Because they can see it-that doesn't mean anything has changed. You said you don't like to flaunt it-you weren't a badass to them before but now you are. To all those girls-Astrid included, you're a badass. The job you have and the work you do now is cooler to them. They are attracted to strong men who they know would do anything for them-guys with money and status. You're a soldier-nothing beats that because you do something amazing every day-you fight for everyone's safety." Tallon told him.

"But why do I still lover her, Tallon. Why after what she did to me? I keep saying I'm over it-that I don't care anymore, the my feelings faded and it couldn't be farther from the truth," Hector looked down now.

"Because she made you believe that she liked you too, Hector. She made you believe that you-a loser known to the school at the time-managed to get the one of the most popular girls in school," Tallon told him with a hand on his shoulder now as Hector glanced over. "She played you but you still care about her and seeing her the last twenty-four hours with all that happened, her talking to you and treating you like a real person makes you want to be with her again. It's like a like a battle of heart and brain. Your brain knows that she hurt you but your heart still yearns for her and hearing her talk to you-it feels like there is a chance she could see the real you and want to be with you,"

"Cold fuckin' day in Hell if that happens-and Jessie would whoop my ass if I managed to take Astrid away from him," Hector forced a laugh now.

"He'd have to go through Thax, Ev, Vik, and Ry first bro. He ain't gonna touch you although I'm sure you can handle him. You've always had the brain and brawn to deal with them. You shied away from it because you were scared to fail-to show them who you really were. Stop hiding my friend, be who you really are. Show them the real Hector Haddock-and if a day comes when you can't stand on your own, we got your back." Tallon smiled.

"Thanks, Tallon. I'm glad you're here right now," Hector told him-the two connected wrists and got up heading upstairs now to see that Mia had just pulled up in the driveway and Evan looked nervous as hell while holding Aiden in his arms. Hector's parents and siblings were in the kitchen. "Hey, calm down man. Let me take, Aiden and you two can talk," Hector offered him. Evan nodded and handed him Aiden as Hector took him in the other room with Tallon-then walked back out as he'd left Aiden with Tallon when there was a knock on the door and Hector opened it. "Morning, Mia."

"Hi, Hector...is...Evan here?" she asked sadly, Hector opened the door fully now and revealed Evan there.

"Come inside," Hector told her as Mia walked in after wiping her feet on the mat and approaching Evan-she instantly wrapped her arms around him crying hard.

"I'm...so...sorry, Evan. I just...got so upset and frustrated with everything-I didn't...mean to leave you and Aiden out in the cold. I'm so sorry...please...please forgive me," she cried as Hector shut the door now.

"I'll just give you two some time to talk," Hector said moving himself into the kitchen with his family and Tallon-who handed Aiden back to him. Hector sat down at the table with Aiden on his knee-bouncing him a bit to keep him content. Val brought over a plate of food for him: eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage. She also brought over a glass of orange juice for him.

"Hector...we're sorry about before," Darius began.

"Stop," Hector stated, "I don't care. Just don't bring it up-I want to enjoy my two weeks home, not spend it fighting so let's just forget about it and move on," he added. Darius nodded to him as Hector smiled now and began to eat. He gave Aiden a few small egg bites and piece of the crust on his toast. Breakfast lasted all of an hour or so and by that time Evan and Mia walked into the kitchen holding hands-both of them smiling.

"There's my big boy," Mia said as Aiden began reaching for her and Hector stood up to hand him over.

"I gave him some eggs and toast-hope it's okay?" Hector said as Mia cradled hers and Evan's son in her arms.

"Yeah-that's fine. He was getting hungry anyway," Evan said smiling.

"You two...good?" Tallon asked curiously.

"We are now. I understand why Evan does what he does-I just wish Aiden and I could see him more when he's deployed," Mia sighed some.

"Don't you two use Skype or Face-time?" Hector asked.

"My camera is broken on my phone and she doesn't have a camera phone or laptop-neither do I," Evan shrugged.

"Hm, wait here a sec," Hector said as he headed downstairs and then returned three minutes later with a covered disc and camera with a wire. "Here, use this. It's the webcam from my desktop downstairs-I use my phone or my laptop when deployed or at the base. Just gotta plug it into the computer and install this software for it. And Evan-you can use my laptop to talk to her if you want. See, problem fixed," Hector smiled now.

"Thank you, Hector-that's very nice of you." Mia smiled lightly.

"It's what I do-besides, I like seeing the little guy," Hector said to her as Aiden giggled at him.

"Well thank you again for going to pick him and Aiden up last night-I was so upset that I didn't even realized how cold it was until the storm started. Evan is lucky to have have such good friends," Mia said lightly placing the camera in the diaper bag.

"Anytime," Hector nodded, "Go on home with your family soldier-see you guys tomorrow?" he asked. It was his eighteenth birthday and the guys were all planning to get together to hang out. They had no idea what they were going to do yet but they were hanging out for sure to celebrate their friend turning eighteen. Evan grabbed the diaper back as Mia carried Aiden out to the car and then they were gone five minutes later. Now it was just the Haddock family and Tallon there. After breakfast was cleaned up from it was about 11am-safe to say they'd be having a late lunch and now they just sat around the living room relaxing.

"So how was the flight coming into Berk, Hector-you guys didn't get stuck in the storm, did you?" Darius asked him.

"It was a really long flight and now we didn't get stuck in the storm but we had to stop in Norway to avoid flying into it directly-that put us back a day or we would have been here on the 9th around 11am." Tallon said.

"What time did you leave Iraq?" Val asked.

"We left Iraq at 1am on the 9th, flew four hours and thirty minutes to Germany, had a two hour layover there. From Germany to Berk is a three hour and forty minute flight but forty minutes in and the storm was reported so we rerouted to Norway for about twelve hours-spent the night there then when Berk was clear we boarded again and reached Fort Striker at 8:40am on the 10th." Hector explained.

"When do you go back?" Heather asked.

"In twelve days we gotta be at Berk Airport to catch a 9am plane out back to Iraq," Tallon informed softly.

"Are we...allowed to come say goodbye?" Darius asked.

"If you really want too then I suppose you can but Tal and I are riding with Cody to the airport-he's grabbin' us at 7am." Hector stated now.

"We'll be there to see you off son, and...you'll keep in contact right?" Spencer asked lightly.

"I can only agree to try-you saw how crappy the reception is with Skype but you have my address there so if you wanna write letters then it might be easier. I'll do what I can about calls and Skyping, no promises though and you let me call you. I don't always have my phone on me-especially on missions." Hector stated firmly.

"Of course, just let us know when you're calling so we can be ready and all get a chance to say hi to you." Val smiled.

"I'll do my best but remember that Iraq is three hours ahead of Berk so times you might be available-I'm likely sleeping or on a mission, I'll give you my new number so you can text me..." he said now.

"Hector um...why did you just...take off and leave us no way to contact you? Why did you just...leave?" Heather asked gently-thought it came off very nervously.

Hector sighed heavily closing his eyes, "Because you wouldn't approve of my choice to do it. Look how you reacted when you saw me on the news? If I told you what I was doing-you'd be on my ass all the time so I just left and didn't tell anyone. I planned on telling you on the first leave but I didn't know when that would be and you found out anyway. I actually called twice-it probably came up a private number though but I always hung up before talking," Hector explained.

"That was you?" Heather asked as Hector nodded.

"I wanted to tell you all I just didn't know how you'd react so I didn't say anything. Sorry if I worried you," Hector looked down.

"If you worried us? When Darius told us you were gone-I used all my pull as mayor to try and find you. I checked other islands, asked everyone I knew if they'd seen you. We tried the school, board of education, and so much more son. Your note is still on the fridge-we looked at it every morning, we were really upset and worried with you gone...it wasn't the same without you," Spencer admitted as Hector looked up a little surprised. They were actually worried about him? They had searched for him on other islands too? He...wasn't expecting to be told something like that.

"Told ya so," Tallon lightly punched Hector's arm.

"I promise I won't keep you out of the loop anymore," Hector smiled to them.

"Just...one other question," Heather began now as Hector motioned for her to continue.

"Why did you do it?" Darius finished now.

"Unfortunately I cannot give you those reasons-sorry. All you need to know is that it's something I gotta do, for me. You'll understand one day," Hector told them softly. He wouldn't tell them his reasons-he wanted them to figure it out for themselves.

"Well if it's something you have to do son, then you have our full support on it. Just stay safe and know we love you." Spencer smiled.

"Thanks guys," Hector nodded smiling-knowing what he did now and that he had their support, he could actually enjoy his remaining twelve days of leave and he really couldn't wait for tomorrow: his eighteenth birthday that he got to spend with family and friends. It was going to be a great day for him but for now-he just wanted to relax at home for the day.


	19. Birthday Present

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

19; Birthday Present

Hector spent most of the day with his family the day before his birthday, he did enjoy it and was grateful they didn't ask him his reasons about joined the military. Hector wanted them to figure it out-for them to think about everything and figure out that he joined because he felt like his life wasn't going anywhere, that he never felt like he was enough, that no one liked him to a point that for a short period of time-he felt so depressed that death might have been a better option. Hector wanted them to realize it was their neglect that made him make the choice. And not just with his parents but his siblings too, that they hurt him a lot by being cool at home but hating him in school just to be a part of the _in_ crowd with their so called friends who bullied him constantly. Even Tallon didn't know about some of Hector's old depression that still lingered within him but didn't spark often-not since joining since he actually had friends now, ones that would have his back and actually cared.

That day finished off with Hector and Tallon in the basement playing a few games or listening to music and talking among themselves-they did talk to their friends for a bit trying to play out what they were going to do when they hooked up and at what time too. They decided on 11am because it gave them a few hours together and then all gathering at his parent's house for the party to follow. The school was actually shut down for a week to repair the vent that Hector had to cut to get into the cafeteria, also the window he'd smashed to unlock the lock down system. Hector offered to pay for the damages but Miss. Santiago-the principal, had said not to worry about it because he'd only done it to save them so she wasn't worried about the fact he'd damaged a few things in order to do just that. Tallon and Hector went to bed around 11:30pm-admitting they were both exhausted from all the traveling, mainly the three hour time change from Iraq to Berk.

(Next Morning)

Hector and Tallon woke up around 8am-got some coffee from upstairs then Hector let Tallon shower first before himself. Hector was of course greeted with a happy birthday from both parents and then his siblings after he'd come up for coffee and before the shower. The two ate breakfast around 8:30am and relaxed for about two and a half hours until 10:30am when they prepared to load up in Hector's car to meet up with their friends. They decided to meet up at the shooting range just to have some fun-but then they'd be going out to lunch together-by then it'd be time for the party and if not they'd just hang out somewhere until it was time for the party. "'You ready, Tal?" Hector asked him.

"Yep," Tallon responded as he slipped his phone in his pocket and got off the couch to follow Hector out.

"Be safe boys! See you at three," Val called.

"Got it, Ma." Hector called back as he grabbed his keys and wallet.

"Where you going?" Heather asked,

"Shooter range-fifteen minutes from here," Hector smiled.

"Sounds fun, see you later big brother." Heather waved to them as they headed out and closed the door to the house-then walked down the path to Hector's car and got in.

"Gods it feels good to be in here again," Hector stated as he started it up after putting his seat belt on and Tallon did the same with his own.

"First car?" Tallon asked as Hector nodded to him while putting the car in drive and then headed down the road. "Sounds nice,"

"I keep her in pretty good condition, haven't driven her since I left though. I'm glad the harsh winters doesn't affect it a lot," Hector said while driving. He hooked his phone up to the AUX cord at a stop light and played some music while driving after it turned green.

"I think you should invite your brother's and sister's friends over for your party tonight," Tallon suggest as Hector nearly slammed the break to stare at him.

"Have you lost your fuckin' mind? I can't stand them-Tallon they were my bullies for years, no way." Hector stated.

"You didn't hear me out though. You didn't see it but Evan and I did, those guys are wicked jealous of you. You had their girls drooling over you and all you did was take your shirt off in front of them. You wanna get back at them for giving you hell for years, be the bigger man and do something they wouldn't expect. There's no greater revenge than proving them wrong," Tallon stated.

"I'm not about revenge," Hector sighed.

"But you so enjoyed seeing their faces of shock when they saw how awesome you really are. They got jealous with you and me hanging out as if we'd known each other for fuckin' years-you know you wanna see what happens when all of Inferno is together. Do it, Hector. Invite them over tonight-let's show 'em who you really are," Tallon told him.

"Oh it did feel good. I'll think about it," Hector nodded as he pulled into the range parking lot and saw the others there and waiting against their cars-he was sure some of them carpooled.

"Hey, hey! There's the birthday boy-oh, excuse me, the man!" Viktor smiled as Hector got out of the car after turning it off. He slipped the keys into his pocket and got hugged by them all or highfived.

"Happy birthday bro," Ryan stated.

"Thanks guys-so we ready to shoot?" Hector asked them as they cheered and headed inside only to find that Darius, Drew, Jessie, Skylar, and Trent were there. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," he groaned almost.

"What's up?" Tallon asked as Hector motioned to them.

"Fuck 'em-we aren't here for them," Thaxter grinned patting his shoulder as Hector nodded and they approached the counter.

"Licenses and qualifier badge?" the clerk said. The six guys pulled out their licenses and showed their paper permit from their gun qualifier at BCT as the man nodded and got them everything they'd need and led them to the range-they were right next to the other guys. "You guys got access to anything on the shelf," the clerk said as he smiled and stepped back.

"Alright boys-what's first?" Hector asked.

"Duh-what don't we have right now?" Evan chuckled.

"M16's..." they said together as the headed to the wall to get them-they lined up as they loaded them and stood ready in stance as they had in BCT.

"What the...you guys can use those?" Darius asked.

"Of course-we're qualified to. This is gun we learn to shoot with in Basic," Ryan stated.

"That thing packs a serious punch-it always knocks me back," Trent remarked.

"Probably because you don't stand right," Tallon stated as he lifted the gun and fired at the target hitting it a few rings from the bulls eye.

"Close, Tal-nice shot though," Thaxter patted his back before Tallon stepped back and let Thaxter in to take his shot although he didn't do much better. Ryan and Ethan went next-none of them could hit the target.

"Guys, really? None of you hit it-you're outta practice. And shit-Thax and Tal-you two made expert on the qualifier, what gives?" Hector chuckled.

"Oh yeah, let's see you nail it first shot ya cocky bastard," Viktor crossed his arms over his chest. Hector rolled his eyes now as he took his position while the rest watched curiously. Hector took one shot and hit the bulls eye dead on-and the reason they knew he did was because an alarm sounded anytime someone hit it perfectly-some kind of pressure plate behind it. Hector leaned against the wall with a grin.

"Dick," the five guys from his unit groaned.

"Bet you can't do it with the handgun?" Tallon challenged as he grabbed one off the wall and loaded it before tossing it to Hector who had put the M16 down. Hector caught it with one hand-span it around his finger once, held it steady with the one hand and looked to the target before firing and the alarm sounded a second time.

"At least challenge me bud." Hector chuckled.

"I give. Haddock is still top shooter in Inferno guys," Thaxter smiled, "Nice work. Least you ain't outta practice-looks like we gotta work on ours," he added.

"It's still early-it'll kick in for ya." Hector smiled back, "So what brings you lot to the range?" he asked looking at Darius and his friends.

"Skylar's idea. His dad has been teaching him how to shoot so they can hunt together," Trent shrugged.

"Shooting with a designated hunting rifle and shooting with an automatic are two completely different concepts dude. Automatics have a bigger kickback," Tallon remarked.

"I know Skylar hunts with his dad-what are the rest of you doing here? Darius-you've never held a gun let alone shoot one," Hector pointed out.

"I just came because I was bored at home," Darius shrugged.

"Whatever then-come on guys. We still got an hour in here," Hector told his unit as they took a different spot and kept shooting. They stopped every few minutes to take a break or reload but otherwise they all had a great time with using the different kinds of guns-laughing it up when the others were able to start hitting their targets again. When the hour was up they put everything back the way it was supposed to be and headed outside.

"Alright it's like twelve-going for lunch or you guys wanna do something else?" Tallon asked.

"We had a late breakfast so we're not hungry right now-and we'll be eating at the party I assume so let's just go find something else to do?" Thaxter offered.

"Well what does Hector wanna do-it's his birthday," Ryan stated.

"I'm good with anything-I'm just glad I get to hang with you guys," Hector smiled.

"Arcade then?" Evan suggested.

"Let's hit it!" they cheered piling into their cars and heading off out of the range parking lot. Darius and his friends came out mumbling and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket-he pulled it out to see a text there from Hector.

 _ **[U can invite those guys, the girls, and Freddie to the party 2nite-they don't gotta bring anything for me. They wanna be my friend, I'll give 'em a chance -Hec]** _

Darius was a little surprised to see the message from him. He was inviting Drew, Jessie, Trent, Freddie, Reina, Mandy, Carmen, Danielle, and Astrid to his party tonight? After saying to keep their friends-meaning Heather's and his own away from him?

 _ **[Call it a change of heart. They get one chance. And don't tell them I said that-let's just see how it plays out, see ya in a few hours -Hec]**_

(Haddock House; 3pm)

After an hour or so of bowling, a beer each to celebrate Hector turning eighteen, then some bar snacks-they all sat around in the bar to relax and talk. It killed the rest of the time until 2:45pm when they loaded in their cars and reached Hector's parent's house for his birthday party. Pulling on the side of the road in front of the house Hector was able to see that everyone was already there-including Gobber who Hector couldn't wait to see again. They'd seen one another briefly when Hector made it to the school to help them after the storm but they didn't get to talk much and Hector really missed his unofficial uncle like crazy-the last time they'd talked was right before Hector was deployed. Evan parked behind Hector and he was carrying Thax in his car. Viktor and Ryan were in their own car parking behind Evan.

"And here we go," Hector sighed as Tallon put his arm over his shoulder and smiled-which made Hector smile. Yep-he was blessed indeed. Hector opened the door to see the living room slightly rearranged to accommodate the amount of people in the house for this birthday party.

"Happy birthday, Hector!" the room called to him as he smiled and waved getting a hug from his mother, sister, father, and brother-the of course Gobber who just about crushed him with his arms.

"Gobber-need air to breathe..." Hector gasped out as the man let him go now and Hector caught his breath.

"Sorry lad, I've missed ya!" Gobber smiled.

"Missed ya too," Hector replied to him. The girls meaning Astrid, Carmen, Reina, Mandy, and Danielle approached him now smiling.

"Happy birthday, Hector," Astrid said as she hugged him-Hector forced himself not the flinch and hugged her back, the last time they'd ever had physical contact was the day she pretty much shattered his heart.

"Thanks," Hector said as the other girls did the same and now it felt awkward for him. The guys made it worse by offering handshakes or fist bumps-maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

"So is this the famous Inferno?" Heather asked.

"Yep. Everyone this is Thaxter Solborg-battle buddy to Evan. Then these two brothers here are Ryan and Viktor Grimborn. You know Tallon already," Hector smiled, "Inferno, meet the family. My mother Val, father Spencer, sister Heather, brother Darius, uncle Simon, aunt May, cousin Skylar. You know who the rest are-showed ya before." Hector introduced. "And this nut job right here is Craig Borksan-better known as my unofficial uncle Gobber,"

"Pleasure to finally meet Hector's family," Thaxter stated.

"It was odd having him meet ours but we never got to meet you all," Viktor smiled.

"When did he meet your families?" Carmen asked curiously.

"Family day during Basic-it was the day before graduation and Hector's first promotion. All families were allowed on base to watch it but Hector never told anyone what he was doing so you didn't know but he met our families that day," Ryan stated now.

"So no one was there for him?" Heather frowned lightly.

"Course there was-me." came Cody's voice as Hector whipped around to see him standing there.

"Hey Cap, what brings you by?" Hector smiled wide as he hugged him.

"You think I wouldn't come see you on your birthday boy?" Cody chuckled hugging him back, "Well, I came for other reasons too but mainly your birthday-brought ya something," he smiled.

"I didn't need anything-family and friends is more than enough but thank you. So what else did ya come for?" Hector asked bringing him inside now-then noticed the six other soldiers following him.

"Well, didn't wanna bring doom and gloom on your birthday but-you needed to meet your new troops," Cody stated softly.

"New troops?" Hector arched a brow.

"Replacing...the ones you lost. All privates: Cooper Varraso, Austin Bennet, Clay Lakins, Josh Powell, June Delgado, and Amy Perez. Holgerson asked me to bring them to you and see if you can work with them-I know how your platoon is and you run a pretty tight ship if it can be said that way, if they won't work with your mold or not." Cody said.

"I'll be the judge of that. Let's see them follow basic instruction," Hector stated as his unit stepped aside from him grinning.

"What's he gonna do?" Astrid asked.

"Just watch-you're gonna see him in action," Tallon remarked as Hector fell into parade rest as his face went serious while the room went quiet.

"Soldiers! Fall in!" Hector commanded firmly as the six before him moved into a two by three line standing at attention as Hector walked around them inspecting almost before returning in front of them, "Hand...salute!" the soldiers brought their hands up in a salute then returned their hands to their sides. "Parade rest," he ordered as they stood like him, "At ease," their stances relaxed a little as Hector nodded, "As you were privates," he stated as they relaxed completely.

"They pass?" Cody chuckled to him.

"As long as they can follow orders. I assume these six are already partnered with their battle buddy?" Cody nodded to him. "Good-then I'll stick them in their unit now. Listen up because I hate repeating myself and the day I have to you'll gonna find pretty quickly that I'm not as nice as I look, we clear on that privates?" he said firmly.

"Sir, yes sir!" they replied respectfully.

"Perez. Delgado. You just became members of Spike unit. Powell and Lakins you are on Blaster. Varasso and Bennet you're on Sharp. Got it?" Hector informed them.

"Yes, Staff Sergeant Haddock!" they responded to him.

"So came for this and my birthday?" Hector asked turning his attention to Hector now.

"Well, one more thing too-but you have to open what I brought you first," Cody smiled handing it to him. Hector rolled his eyes as he noticed it wasn't wrapped but had the crest of the Archipelago Islands Military on it. Hector untucked one of the flaps on top then opened the top as his eyes widened a bit.

"Cody...what's this?" Hector asked staring down at it.

"I was given the honor of giving it to you but gotta follow protocol so go change," Cody told him as he took the box and Hector headed downstairs after nodding to him firmly.

"What's up, Cap?" Tallon asked.

"You'll see, Furysen." Cody told him as Hector returned upstairs wearing a very formal uniform now. Black dress shoes, gray pants, green undershirt with a black tie, and over that was a black coat with gold buttons going down the front. On his left side upper coat pocket was his expert shooter pin then on the right was a black name tag-outlined in white reading 'SSG Haddock', to top everything off he was wearing a beret on the top of his head. "Attention!" Cody commanded firmly as Hector snapped into position. "Hand salute," Hector saluted him formally. Cody now took two objects out of the box holding them in his hand but no one else knew what they were. "State your rank, name, position."

"Staff Sergeant Hector Haddock the Third. 82nd Nightwave Company-4th Dragon Platoon-Strike Squadron-leader of Inferno Unit, sir." Hector recited in a firm and formal tone.

"Well done, Hector. Never matters the situation-you live and breath the military as if you've been doing it all your life. You have more fire, brains, skill, and wisdom than some of the fully grown men I know. You are one of the youngest soldiers to ever join this military and make the rank of Staff Sergeant in only fourteen weeks. You are loyal, selfless, firm, courageous, honest, strong bodied-minded, and heroic-I could go on and on but it's all things you heard before so I'll keep it short so you can enjoy your birthday. Hector Haddock the Third-it gives me great pleasure and honor to be the one standing here today to promote you to Second Lieutenant and you join the ranks of the Commissioned Officers of the Archipelago Islands Military." Cody stated pinning the two pins on his collar to represent his new rank-and then also he removed the old name tag and put the new one in it's place as it read: Lieutenant Haddock. Cody also removed his beret and was placed an officer's hat on his head. **"** Congratulations son-you've earned it," he added with his hand out.

Hector was still in shock but shook Cody's hand. "But...I thought I couldn't hit officer ranks until after first tour was over?" Hector asked now.

"You been there long enough and more than show you got what it takes to join the officer ranks lad. This was decided on when you saved Cortez and Solborg from certain death-the day you yelled at that reporter that her story wasn't worth your soldier's lives being lost. You showed the drive and leadership of a Lieutenant and since that day you saved so many other lives with your quick thinking and tactic in the face of the enemy and chaotic battle," Cody explained. "Oh and one more thing-you now command the entire Dragon platoon-I'm still there too but it's your call for everything as long as you let me know what's going on so I can report it to Holgerson and Bludvist,"

"But I already command them?" Hector stated.

"No-you take different teams out but never the whole platoon. Now, you can take the entire platoon out for missions-the officers know you're ready to handle it." Cody smiled with a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Captain Greysen," Hector said smiling back.

"Don't thank me, Haddock. You earned this. Keep it up and you'll make Captain like me or maybe higher than that-you got no limits and nothing to hold you back anymore," Cody chuckled patting his back, "Now go on and enjoy your party-see you at 0700 in eleven days?"

"Yes you will." Hector replied nodded as Cody took the privates and left the house as Hector slowly faced his family, friends, and...maybe new friends with a look of shock on his face.

"What the fuck, Hector! You made Second Lieutenant!" Thaxter beamed as they rushed over to congratulate him. Hector couldn't believe it-he was told he couldn't make a commissioned officer rank until after serving one tour and yet here he was only seven months into the first and had made the rank of Second Lieutenant-promoted by Cody himself. He was beside himself but he couldn't help the absolute joy he felt over it and now his birthday was going to be even better than he originally imagined. 


	20. Beers & Movies

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

20; Beers & Movies

Hector couldn't believe how his birthday turned out thus far-it was amazing and definitely not what he expected it would be a year ago. Last year when he'd turned seventeen-he just assumed every birthday for him until he moved out or finally snapped on someone for how he was always treated would be boring and lonely but he did something no one expected or knew about for seven months-he joined the military and just bailed without telling a soul anything other than Gobber to tell him to trust him and he'd be alright. Joining the military was more than a job for Hector-it was a lifestyle to him. Joining gave him confidence, strength, skills, a purpose, and even the best friends he could've ever hoped for. Now a year later: he was eighteen and a freaking Lieutenant in the military. His birthday today wasn't lonesome-it wasn't just a happy birthday from his parents and them going out to eat for dinner like it had been up until Heather and Darius became his adopted siblings. After they came around-his family really didn't have any time for him and Hector spent birthdays alone in his room. This year he had his family, friends, and even people who had bullied him for years making an attempt to be his friend-which was still incredibly awkward to process at all.

He spent most of the morning with his friends-the real ones who accepted him without even a second thought and as soon as he got home for his party with everyone else-Cody showed up to introduce him to the six soldiers replacing the ones they'd lost in the last seven months and promote him to Second Lieutenant but still called Lieutenant to make it easier. He was a commissioned officer now and could command the Dragon platoon on his own terms as long as he let Cody know what was going on in his decisions. It was a good feeling to have what he did right now and to think it wasn't even 4:30pm yet-the night was still young and a lot more fun to be had. After his friends were done freaking out over his new promotion-he got it from his parents and siblings and then small congratulations from the others there too. When that was over-Hector went back downstairs to change into his civilian clothes, just a simple black tee shirt with a dragon on it, gray jeans, pair of socks and the always dog tags around his neck and military grade watch on his left wrist.

"I still can't believe you got promoted again!" Ryan stated.

"It's not...that big a deal guys-I'm not in this for promotions," Hector shrugged.

"Still-what the hell man, that's awesome. You command the whole platoon now," Tallon smiled.

"I kind of did before anyway. I just never did it with everyone at the same time," Hector replied calmly as he finished his soda and tossed it in the garbage from his spot on the couch.

"Well ya do now-missions are gonna be a damn breeze with all of us," Evan chuckled.

"Actually-they are likely to get harder. That's forty-seven soldiers plus myself I gotta keep an eye on," Hector sighed-it was a cool promotion and all but it meant more responsibility for him on missions to have to watch more people and he had trouble keeping half the platoon safe from danger, now how was he going to keep them all safe?

"You'll be fine and you got us. You gotta remember you ain't alone no more man," Thaxter told him. "We got your back just like you've had ours,"

"Thanks guys," Hector nodded to them.

"Now-I think it's high time we celebrate your promotions and you turning eighteen! Viktor-go get the party supplies outta the car," Ryan grinned.

"Party...supplies?" Hector arched a brow questioningly at them as Viktor went outside to the car then returned inside with a twenty-four pack of Berk Ale also a small bottle of Fireball. "Uh, isn't the rule not to get fucked up?" he asked.

"We won't get fucked up-only taking one shot and then enjoying the beer," Viktor chuckled as Hector only facepalmed as he got up then went downstairs and returned three minutes later holding a small box.

"Well if we're taking a shot as the unit-then we're gonna do it right," Hector said opening the box and revealing six shot glasses with their unit crest on it-something that Hector drew out and had it special ordered when they were still in Iraq. Each one had the crest, the unit name of Inferno, then the first letter of their first names followed by their last names written out: H. Haddock, T. Furysen, E. Larsden, T. Solborg, V. Grimborn, R. Grimborn. "My gift to you guys-for being the best fucking friends I could ever ask for,"

"These are so awesome, where'd you get the design?" Tallon asked.

"Made it and had it special ordered-was gonna wait until the night before we went back to had them out but I didn't think us drinking the night before was a good idea-Cap would have our asses," Hector stated as they each took the glass designated to them.

"Alright boys, let's line 'em up." Thaxter grinned as they all put them down on the table and Viktor poured a shot in each glass then put the bottle down as they all got theirs and looked at Hector now.

"What?" he asked.

"Well-not gonna say nothing? We can't take a shot the night before we leave for motivation-do it now," Tallon told him.

"Sure put me on the spot, assholes," Hector shook his head sighing, "Fine," he took a breath looking at them now-ignoring the fact he was in the room with his family. "Know what-I'm gonna do what you guys always ask me to do," Hector said putting the shot down then going downstairs as he left his friends blinking in surprise at what he said. Hector came back upstairs with his laptop and his electric guitar. Hector opened his laptop, put in the password then hooked it up to flat screen with the HDMI cord as he opened one of his files-then another program started up as stood up with his guitar strap going over his head and across his chest. "Here's to the rest of us." Hector stated as he hit play on the laptop started playing the notes from his guitar to match the beat.

"YES!" the guys cheered leaving the rest of the room very confused at what was going on.

 _"I'm okay, I'm okay. Gonna be awkward socially. With the fact, with that girls, don't lose their shit when they look at me. It's okay, it's okay: that I'm not that good at anything. And I don't hit the notes, perfectly when I try to sing...Oh! I know I'm not alone. So turn the music up and let go..."_ Hector sang as the guys were laughing-Hector hated singing in front of people but right now didn't seem to give a rats ass in hell about it, he was being himself and his friends gave him the courage to do just that.

 _"Here's to the rest of us! To all the ones that never felt they were good enough. I wanna hear it for the chased and confused, the freaks and the losers...Let's point them up,"_ the guys lifted their shots but didn't drink them-they'd wait for Hector to be able to do the same, _"Here's to the rest of us(The rest of us)!"_

 _"I'm okay, I'm okay. I don't need to be a billionaire so freaking bad! And my trust fund hopes are looking sad. I confess, I'm a mess, I'm perfectly dysfunctional-but I don't give a damn. If you feel the same let me hear you sing! Oh! I know I'm not alone! So turn the music up and let go..."_ Hector paused as the others in the room were just kind of shocked honestly-they'd never known Hector could one: play instruments or two: sing the way he was-this was a side of him they never knew existed.

 _"Here's to the rest of us! To all the ones that never felt they were good enough. I wanna hear it for the chased and confused, the freaks and the losers. Let's point them up...Let's point them up, up, up!"_ Hector smiled-he normally wouldn't do something like this but when his friends were around, he felt like there was nothing he couldn't do-they gave him the confidence to be himself and no care about what others thought, _"Here's to the rest of us! We do it better than the rich and the fabulous. I wanna hear it for the nothing to lose, with something to prove...Let's point them up! Here's to the rest of us!"_ when the music slowed slightly the guys lined up with Hector-their hands on his shoulders but not in any way constricting him from playing.

 _"We don't need to apologize for anything. We're who we are, I just wanna hear you sing,"_ the group smiled when they saw Hector, _"Oh! I know I'm not alone!..."_ Hector sang out before his friends nodded and joined in.

 _"Here's to the rest of us! To all the ones that never felt they were good enough. I wanna hear it for the chased and confused, the freaks and the losers. Let's point them up. Let's point them up, up, up! Here's to the rest of us! We do it better than the rich and the fabulous. I wanna hear it for the nothing to lose, with something to prove...Let's point them up! Here's to the rest of us!"_

 _"The lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers. The wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future(The rest of us)! The lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers. The wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future...The rest of us!"_ Hector finished strumming one last note on the guitar that held a few second as Tallon handed him his shot glass and they clinked them together before downing it.

"That was an amazing song-who is it by?" Astrid asked now.

"By yours truly," Hector said as their eyes widened slowly.

"You wrote that?" Heather asked as Hector nodded to her putting the guitar down.

"You guys didn't know Hector plays instruments, makes his own music, writes songs and sings them?" Thaxter asked as the others shook their heads. "Yeesh-you really don't know him at all,"

"That's because he never told us he could!" Jessie stated, "Why did it take him joining the military to find the balls to show us all this, he was the one keeping secrets." Hector's smile seemed to drop as he turned slowly and faced him.

"Why did it take me joining the military for anyone to notice me?" Hector countered slowly now after putting his shot glass down. "Why does it take me disappearing for a year without a word for anyone-with the exception of Gobber to take an interest in anything regarding me? Why did it take all this for people to have time for me?" he asked now as no one said anything. "Let me tell you something, Jessie. I never hid a fucking thing about me. I've always been me-I've always drawn, played instruments, written songs, and had a really fucked up sense of humor. I've always known how to have a good time-none of you ever gave me the chance because all you saw was a nerdy loser who got straight A's. All you saw was a kid to pick on, to bully, to use for your entertainment, to ignore and make feel worthless, useless, hopeless, nothing about himself because you secretly all hate your own god damn lives," Hector stated now.

"I don't hate my life," Jessie remarked.

"Then why the fuck do you go around making everyone around you miserable! I didn't need the military to have the balls to show who I really was. I didn't have secrets! You just didn't give a fuck-that's all it ever was and ever will be. You hate how your life is so you make yourself feel better by picking on the kid you think is weak. I've never been weak-I could have fought back at anytime and likely put you on your ass too. But I didn't because that's not who I am. If I'd ever fought back to the bullying you inflicted on me: it would make me no better because I would of become a bully myself and that's not who I am and it's not what I do. I don't do to others what they do to me because two wrongs don't make a right. I joined the military because I wanted to-I wanted more than what I had-but even that's not accurate to say: I can't add on to what I had when I never had anything to begin with," Hector retorted coldly. "Tell me, Jessie, what the fuck do you get out of bullying me? Actually-better question, why the hell haven't you bullied me since you found out where I've been all this time? Is it fear perhaps?"

"I ain't afraid of you," Jessie scoffed.

"Nothing ever stopped you before. Nothing ever stopped you, Drew, Trent, or Skylar before so why now? Nothing stopped you pushing me into lockers, punching my arms, sides, stomach-nothing stopped you from calling me a weak nothing loser. So what changed? Had to of been something and I want to know," Hector said firmly.

"We just noticed that you were cool," Trent said.

"Exactly. You finally noticed the real me-finally gave me a chance. So my case stands-before the military: I wasn't noticed, I wasn't liked, no one had time for me, and no one gave a flying fuck. Don't worry-I heard the rumors. Everyone at school thought I went off and killed myself. Well he's a little piece of information that should take everyone by surprise. With how everyone made me feel before I saw Cody at the school-I almost gave in and considered death to be better than living every single day being bullied, teased, and ignored." Hector said which did in fact take everyone by surprise.

"Hector..." his friends seem to whisper in shock but Hector's eyes never left Jessie's form-or all his friends who actually looked down a little while his family and Gobber were still in shock.

"Does that make you feel better about your shitty life? Knowing you and your stupid friends almost made some else give up their life because he had enough of being everyone's punching bag and never knowing why? Fuckin take that to bed with you tonight-because I don't know how anyone can sleep knowing they spent all day making other people feel so shitty they they would of preferred death over getting up the next morning knowing it would never change. I felt so Gods damn alone that no one even noticed how fucking depressed I was to the point I wanted to commit suicide just to get away from it all." with that he walked downstairs and slammed the basement door as he went down.

Tallon and the rest of Inferno glared at Jessie and then his friends, "You know-you wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me convincing him to give you all a chance. He told me you guys were just his bullies and would never be his friends-I said everyone deserved a second chance but after hearing all that-I can see why he shut himself down and preferred not to tell anyone where he was the last year. Hope you feel good about yourselves,"

"Hey, don't you pin this all on me-I wasn't the only one who did it!" Jessie yelled back.

"Doesn't matter-you started with him. This was supposed to be a good day. The only reason he invited you was because Heather said you were trying to be his friends-so he decided to give you a chance but it's pretty damn clear that you only want to be his friend now because you see how awesome he really is. You've known him longer than us but we know more about him than you do. We accepted him day one when we knew nothing. We're his real friends-not you. We saw the real Hector Haddock-he didn't have to hide with us because in the military, we don't judge one another. You stay away from our friend or you're gonna have to deal with us," Viktor warned.

"Alright that's enough," Spencer stated stepping between the group of boys who looked like they were ready to fight. "Now I'm not sure what is going on here and as much as I'd like to-my concern is Hector."

"Spencer, I think we have bigger problems. Our son just admitted he wanted to commit suicide at one point," Val cried.

"He's fine, Mrs. Haddock. If he felt that way at all now-they wouldn't of let him join because he wouldn't of passed the psych evaluation. He said he used to feel that way-somewhere, something changed." Evan stated.

"I understand that but it's still something we never knew until today," Spencer replied to him as he went to the basement door and knocked on it. "Hector? Will you please come back upstairs?"

"Leave me alone, Dad," Hector replied in a voice just loud enough to be heard.

"Let us try sir," Ryan offered, Spencer nodded as Tallon took his place by the door and knocked a few times.

"Hec? Come on bro, come back up and chill with us." Tallon said to him.

"I'm not really mood to party with everyone, Tal..." Hector replied.

"Then just chill with us-your team of best friends. It's still your birthday, just say fuck it like you did this morning at the range when you saw those guys there. You ain't here for them-you're here to have a good time with friends. We're your friends-your real ones," Thaxter added now.

"Yeah and we aren't gonna drink all this beer ourselves," Viktor chimed in.

"And you gotta open your presents from us still," Ryan came beside his brother now as all of them were standing by the door.

"Come on, Hector-don't leave us hanging. We'll do anything you wanna do-want to go back to the range? Bowling? Wrestle? And hey-we're about to go out for a cigarette, and we all...forgot our lighters so help us out before we all lose it. Please come back up?" Tallon asked him.

"That's never going to wor-," Skylar began to roll his eyes but then the basement door unlocked and opened as Hector stood there and the eyes of anyone but his friends began to widen. It actually worked? They managed to get Hector out of his room by saying what they had?

"You would all forget your lighters. I get first drag," Hector said as his friends grinned at Skylar.

"Told you-we know him better," Evan chuckled.

"No-they just don't know me at all and never will. Come on," Hector stated pulling a cigarette from behind his ear and putting it in his mouth before lighting it and heading to the door and walking outside as his friends followed him. "You're right guys-I'm saying fuck it, I got you and that's all I need."

"Fine with us-pass that over here," Tallon said as Hector took another drag before passing it over to him and like always it went around the circle a few times while they just talked outside-even started laughing. How did Hector's friends know what would get him to calm down and come back up? Why was he willing to listen to them but no one else? Did he really care more about his friends than his own family? "So birthday boy-what do you wanna do today?" he asked as they came back inside and Viktor passed each of them a beer.

"Honestly-put on a movie and just relax with my buds," Hector responded.

"We're good with that, what movie? I wanna see Deadpool but it's not out yet," Thax gave a fake pout. Hector chuckled a bit as he handed his beer to Tallon then went down stairs-he returned about two minutes later holding a DVD case, Deadpool written across the top. "That's not due out for another two months! How the hell did you get it!?"

"I know a guy," Hector grinned.

"You lucky, son of a bitch!" his friends yelled at him.

"So you don't wanna watch it?" Hector asked.

"Don't even play! Put it on you dickhead," Tallon demanded as Hector got up laptop set up again-which was really just opening it and putting in the password, the desktop picture was of him and guys in Iraq right after a long mission where they looked like they'd been fighting fires or something. "Hey-I remember that picture,"

"It's my favorite one. That mission was hell, showers were most welcome that night and sleep-up for seventeen fuckin hours on the guard detail," Hector put the DVD in the drive and waited for it to load as the menu screen came up now.

"Val-are we really gonna let this happen?" Spencer asked.

"Ssh, Spencer. He's back upstairs, laughing, and having a good time. I'll take that over him downstairs by himself-just let him be right now. He hasn't told us to go away so if we just stay quiet and let him do what he wants to do then it'll be okay," Val sighed as Spencer nodded. The movie began and all anyone hoped was that when it was over-Hector would stay calm and continue the party, everyone had been having a good time until Jessie messed it up but pissing Hector off with his comments. Everyone just stayed pretty quiet and sat around the living room as the movie started. It was shocking that Hector didn't kick anyone out after all that-or tell them that they couldn't stay to watch. He didn't seem to care as long as his friends were with him. He was content right now so they would just leave him alone and let him do what he wanted to do which was watch a movie-that hadn't been released on DVD yet-with his friends.


	21. Orders

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

21; Orders

The movie had been downright hilarious to watch-even all the sexual references and dick jokes it produced. It had Hector and his five friends laughing incredibly hard the entire time, Each of the guys went through about two beers each. Anyone driving stopped after two because they ended up doing another shot when the movie was over just to help loosen Hector up a little because when it ended and he remembered everyone was still there-his mood began to decline again. The others who had stayed quiet could see how much of an impact Hector's friends on him-sure they were drinking but they kept it controlled just to let Hector know they were there for him and didn't care about anything else other than letting Hector have a good time on his birthday. They knew how to calm him down and get him to relax again-how to smile, they really were his best friends. Hector could be himself with them-they didn't judge him and they didn't harp on him about mentioning the depression or suicidal thoughts from earlier.

That worried everyone-even if Hector wasn't that way now, he was still that way before and it was because of all the bullying and neglect. But his friends didn't care about that-they just wanted to make him feel better so they used what they knew about him to draw him out. It was about 6:30pm now-the movie had ended thirty minutes ago, Val and Spencer brought out the food which was pizza, chips, and dip. The guys snacked but didn't really eat that much and they kept to themselves with talking or laughing about the movie, repeating quotes. "I owe you guys for this," Hector sighed.

"Don't even mention it, Hec. No way we were gonna let you have a miserable birthday," Ryan smiled to him.

"Not even my birthday-everything. I haven't had a single dull day since I met the five of ya," Hector stated smiling now.

"Well, we feel the same about you, master prankster of A barrack," Tallon chuckled out.

"You guys are so easy to prank," Hector said. They had music going-it was mainly Hector's laptop which was still hooked up to the TV but the slideshow was going of apparently all pictures from when joined the military but then it stopped on one that had a play button.

"Hey-what video is that, Hector?" Heather asked pointing to the screen as Hector turned and looked at it now.

"Huh. Don't know actually-that was during Basic I think," Hector moved to his laptop now and pressed the button as the music seemed to pause in order to let the video sound come through without an overlap. The video started with the Inferno group sitting on the ground near their bunks in a circle.

"Oh Gods-I remember that night. Hector, that was truth of dare the week you got sick with the stomach bug before AIT started. You were at the medic getting checked out to make sure you were cleared for AIT," Thaxter pointed out.

"How are you so sure-it barely started," Tallon asked.

"Because of what happens right about...now," Thax grinned as Hector looked back at the screen.

 _ **~Alright, Tal-truth or dare man?~** came Thaxter's voice over the TV._

 _ **~Dare.~** Tallon replied to him._

 _ **~I dare you to kiss, Hector. On the lips and hold it ten seconds.~** the other guys started laughing thinking there was no way he'd do it but Tallon just shrugged and got up as Hector came inside the barrack to ask what was going on but Tallon just grabbed his wrist gently and brought him against his figure and before anyone knew it-the barrack fell dead silent as Tallon pressed his lips to Hector's in light kiss and held it the entire ten seconds._

Everyone on the living room had their mouth agape at the sight. Tallon actually kissed Hector and he didn't fight it at all. Hector just stood there in shock for about six seconds then for the last four he closed his eyes and honestly looked like he enjoyed it. They watched Tallon break the kiss and both of them blushed at one another. Hector paused the video and stared at them now, "I'm gonna kill one of you in about five seconds if you don't fess up to who was recording that,"

"It was Evan!" the guys ratted him out.

"Oh calm down, Hector. You know you liked it," Tallon chuckled at him.

"I never said I didn't but why the hell is it on my computer?" Hector grumbled.

"I put it there, thought you'd like the memory of your first kiss with me," Tallon told him as Hector nearly choked on his beer.

"Don't choke, Hec. Unless you want my lips on yours again because I have to preform CPR on you?" Tallon teased.

"Are you two like a thing?" Astrid asked.

"Nah-we just screw around a lot. And I didn't mean that in the sexual manner-we're both bi and single so it's whatever and no harm done," Hector shrugged.

"So if he kissed you right now, you wouldn't care?" Carmen question.

"Probably not," Hector said calmly then saw Tallon standing right in front of him as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks, "What are you doing?"

"Well I was gonna kiss you but you won't make it easy for me, are you?" Tallon stated with a grin.

"Nope. Gotta earn it," Hector chuckled.

"Alright then. Let's make a wager out of it, interested?" Tallon stepped back casually.

"Hell yeah!" Viktor, Thaxter, Ryan, and Evan cheered.

"I'm listening," Hector remarked.

"You and me. I pin you then I get to kiss you." Tallon offered.

"And what do I get if I pin you?" Hector asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can kiss me," Tallon grinned.

"You get kissed either way-how is that a win for me?" Hector blinked.

"Because you'd be in control and can do whatever you want," Tallon whispered to him as he rolled his eyes. "Deal?"

"You're so on," Hector and him shook hands. The rest of the unit cleared the living room of obstacles that could get in the way and left Tallon and Hector a fair amount of space to wrestle in while both boys took their shirts off and stood in their readied stances. Thax stood between then.

"Alright you two-military rules. No weapons, no nut shots, nothing that will result in hospitalization. First one pinned with arms over their head and back flat to the ground loses. Ready boys?" Thax asked.

"Ready." both replied nodded. Thax brought his arm down and backed up. Hector and Tallon charged at one another but Hector got low and turned to elbow Tallon in the stomach making him gasp out and stumble a bit as Hector turned around and got clear-now behind his friend. Tallon recovered and the two went at it again-this time, Tallon dropped low and swept Hector onto his back hard and tried to hold him down by sitting on his midsection and forcing his arms down for a pin but Hector fought back while everyone just watched.

"Give in, Haddock. You've never been able to get out of this one-your arms always give out after two minutes," Tallon grinned almost. Hector's fierce look faded to one of worry almost-he closed his eyes tightly flashing back to something from one of the missions. "Hector?" Tallon asked seeing the facial change. Hector panted heavily before narrowing his eyes.

"Not this time," Hector let his arms give out as Tallon fell forward at the lack of force he'd been using to hold himself up-Hector headbutted him then lifted his legs to Tallon's stomach and kicked him off and over his head on to his back hard as Hector rolled over and stood up again while Tallon only stared in shock.

"How in the...You've never gotten out of that pin before!" Tallon said.

"I learned a few new things," Hector replied as with a hand on his neck-it looked like he was rubbing it almost while trying to take a few deep breaths. "Ready?"

"Hold up. Seriously-how did you get out of that pin? When did you learn how to escape like that?" Tallon asked.

"It's...nothing. I've been watching videos is all," Hector stated looking off to the side a bit as Tallon stood up and approached him now.

"Time out," Tallon told Thaxter who nodded and he faced Hector again. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing is-I'm good. Why do you think something is wrong?" Hector smiled at him.

"Because I know you. I've been your battle buddy for a year-we've trained together: sparred, wrestled, fought...I know when you're training and when your actually fighting. You know this is just us messing around-why'd you react like you were actually going to get hurt if you didn't get out of the pin?" Tallon asked firmly.

"I knew I wasn't gonna get hurt, Tal. I thought of a way to get out so I used it-is that not how we train? To get better and do the things we couldn't before?" Hector responded.

"Not with you, Hector. You couldn't get out of that pin in BCT, AIT, or even when we trained in Ira-" Tallon stopped as he looked at Hector's face and it made sense. Hector reacted to something that had happened in Iraq-that's why his face flashed from determination to fear and he thought he was in danger or would get hurt if he didn't get out. "Tell me."

"Tell you what, Tallon. I figured out how to get out of your pin," Hector stated crossing his arms over his chest. Tallon's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Hector's wrist and practically pulled him behind him to the basement and then down the stairs.

"I'm very confused," Trent said.

"No...something is wrong. Hector's hiding something. Stay up here-boys..." Viktor stated as they followed after Tallon who was pulling Hector down with him. Last one on the stairs shut and locked the door-once at the bottom and in Hector's room, Tallon let go of him.

"Something happened in Iraq-didn't it." Tallon stated firmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tallon-seriously." Hector repeated.

"God damn it, Hector. I know you! I've put you in that pin so many times and you never reacted like you did tonight. You always keep a firm face trying to fight back until your arms give out and you sigh heavily in defeat. You didn't do that tonight-your face changed and I watched it happen. It went from firm and determined to worry. You closed your eyes and started breathing heavily before opening them before you fought back as if you were in danger. I know that look-it was a flashback to something that made you have to fight if your life depended on it. Come on, Hec-it's just us now. Me and the guys, you can tell us." Tallon stated again.

Hector stood firm a whole five second before plopping down on to his bed with a heavy sigh, "It happened two months before we came home. Remember that mission where I disappeared for ten minutes until you found me holding on to a tree and looking like I'd seen a ghost?" Hector closed his eyes.

"Yeah-you said you had to hide to avoid the enemy...unless that isn't what happened," Evan stated as Hector didn't answer, "What happened, Hector?"

"Most of what I told you was true. I was hiding until I found an out or could call for back up-but I got found and tackled down. My gun got knocked from my hand-the guy was a lot stronger than me. He could hold both my arms with just one of his. I got pinned like that and couldn't get out when he was pulling his hand gun to shoot me in the head-I panicked and let my arms drop so he lost his balance. I headbutted him and it worked enough that I could get my legs up and kick him off. I rolled away and to my feet. Just as he turned to shoot me...I shot him in the head with my M16...I've...never done that before-shot someone in the head, blood splattering everywhere, his eyes still open...I've...wounded people and killed before but..." he clenched his fist.

"You've never killed and seen it with your own eyes like that before. We didn't see a body when we found out, Hector-what happened?" Ryan asked.

"I felt sick to my stomach-I threw up for five minutes before forcing myself to move to the spot where you found me. I felt so...weak and sick after it happened," Hector closed his eyes again.

"Alright just settle down, Hec. It's okay. It...happens. You did what you had to do in order to survive. If you didn't do that-you would have been killed," Tallon said sitting beside him now as Viktor came back in the room after getting Hector a water bottle.

"Being pinned like that-" Hector started but Tallon shook his head at him.

"It's okay. Stop thinking about it now. If I'd known about this then I wouldn't of suggested a pinning battle-do the officers know about it?" Tallon said.

"They all do. That's why I didn't come back to the barrack that night-I had to go through eval because it was the first time I'd ever seen something like that. I cleared it and it didn't bother me until tonight when I got pinned the same way. I'll be okay-I just...still soon ya know?" Hector looked at his friends.

"We understand. You sure you're okay?" Thaxter asked him and Hector nodded.

"No nightmares or flashbacks aside from tonight, right?" Evan asked.

"No-nothing. It was just the pin is all, same exact way. It only scared me because I knew from training I'd never been able to get out of the pin before so I thought I was dead that night-something snapped and I got away. When it happened tonight-it was like reliving it minus the guns," Hector explained.

"Okay. No more pinning matches for a while-not til you're okay on this. And Hector, don't keep something like this from us again. We're not just your friends, we're your team. We work together to keep each other safe and we can't do that if we don't know about situations like these where you almost got killed. The only reason we found you is because you responded to the flashlight code. If you had...blacked out from the shock or another enemy showed up-what would we of done? We gotta know about stuff like this so we can be prepared if it ever happens again," Tallon told him firmly.

"I won't keep it from you-I just...I'm sorry, I wanted to forget about it." Hector admitted.

"It's okay. You scared us up there, Hector. I knew something wasn't right and I brought you down here because I could tell you didn't want to talk about it in front of them. And that's what we'll tell them when we go back up. Classified information," Tallon hugged him with one arm while Hector nodded. They took about ten minutes down there before Hector took a deep breath to compose himself and they headed back up the stairs-Hector unlocked the door and they all came out laughing acting like it'd been fine the whole time.

"Hector, are you okay?" Astrid asked softly now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tal is just pissed that I learned how to get out of his pin," Hector chuckled as he looked at the TV to see his laptop screen still up and the Skype icon flashing red which mean there was a message for him. Hector sat down as he brought it up and saw it from an unknown contact not in his list which made him curious while he accepted the friend request. Not more than two second later-a video call came in from the contact he'd just approved. As the screen came on-it was lagging and grainy but he saw Major Holgerson on screen.

=Major Holgerson?= Hector asked a little surprised.

 _ **=Lieutenant Haddock. How are you?=**_

=Um...fine, sir. What's going on and why are you calling me on Skype?= Hector inquired-it was odd that he'd call on Skype instead of his cell phone or the radio.

 _ **=I can see you're not alone right now-did I interrupt anything?=**_

=We're celebrating Hector's eighteenth birthday, Major.= Ryan responded.

 _ **=My apologies lad, happy birthday to you. Would it be possible for you get on your cell phone, Lieutenant Haddock? Bit of private...matter,=**_

=Sure, gimme two seconds and thanks, I think...= Hector said as the he saw the Major nod and hang up. Hector pulled out his phone as he saw a few missed calls from-who he assumed was-the Major's number so he called it back. "What's up, Major Holgerson?" there was a bit of silence now as everyone was waiting to find out what was going on. After only a moment, Hector's eyes closed slowly with a sigh before he looked the others who were waiting on some kind of an answer, "Yes, Major Holgerson, I understand sir." more pause, "I'll be there." after that he lowered the phone from his ear and slipped it into his pocket.

"Hector-what's going on?" Tallon asked quickly.

"We're going back," Hector said.

"Well, we knew that already. In eleven days," Viktor said but Hector shook his head.

"Tomorrow morning. 0600 at Berk Airport. Get your sleep guys-we're going back tomorrow. Set to land at 6pm back at Baghdad Airfield on Iraq time." Hector said slowly.

"But-our two week leave, it hasn't even been three days yet!" Ryan said right away.

"Look-shit went real bad and we gotta go back. There's nothing I can do about it. Get home, spend time with your families, and pack up. I'll see you all BA tomorrow morning around 0500-need to be there an hour before board time." Hector said firmly now.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Thaxter asked slowly.

"Svendson is dead," Hector clenched his fist tightly.

"Svendson is...What the hell happened!?" Evan said with wide eyes.

"Holgerson didn't go into detail. Bad attack-Svendson died saving twenty others and...no body to recover or bring home. Cody is taking over Wolf platoon and I'm just became full leader of Dragon...I got a lot of calls to make and packing to do. Go on home," Hector walked away from them and outside after pulling out one of his cigarettes and lit it, after maybe ten seconds of silence they heard something hard hit the side of the house, "FUCK!" Hector yelled out. Tallon looked out the window to see Hector crouching down with his back to the side of the house-head tilted up and facing the sky. Cigarette between his fingers and though hard to see-Tallon saw it: Hector was crying, there were silent tears falling from his eyes.

"I don't...understand what's going on," Val said.

"Our leave time just ended-we have to go back tomorrow morning because one of the platoon leaders was killed in action. Hector has the rank to take over as a platoon leader now and they need us back so Cody can run the platoon that needs a new leader and Hector has to take full command of ours. You heard, Haddock guys-lets get ready to go back. Tal, keep an eye on him okay?" Tallon nodded to Thaxter as the group of them grabbed their things and left the house quickly. After ten minutes-Hector came back inside and shut the door.

"Party is over-I got a lot of shit to do suddenly. Stay if you want-I don't care," Hector stated pulling his phone out and began making calls. It was nothing they wanted to hear or accept but they knew arguing with Hector right now wasn't going to be a good idea. They said they'd support him so they had to even if they felt it was unfair that the two weeks he was supposed to have just ended and he had to leave at 6am tomorrow morning. The others just sat around quietly listening to him making calls and Tallon went in to help him. It didn't matter what they wanted. These were their orders.


	22. Back We Go

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

22; Back We Go

True to his word, Hector was incredibly busy over the course of the next few hours. He had to call everyone in the platoon and let them know about the change-that they all had to be at Berk Airport by 5am because they were needed back in Iraq as soon as possible. Calling everyone took close to an hour and thirty minutes to complete, this meant that when he started around 7pm-it was now 8:30pm with still so much to do. Hector was mostly quiet after making the phone calls-Tallon knew it was because he was upset about hearing Svendson being gone now but he wasn't going to show his family his emotions to them. Tallon also knew that Hector was mad at them, that much had been obvious when he snapped at Jessie right after the guy made a remark about Hector hiding who he really was. It shocked Tallon and the other guys to know that at one point or another-Hector felt low enough to want to kill himself but he hadn't and clearly didn't feel that way anymore which was good but still concerning because if pushed far enough, it could be triggered again.

After Hector finished the last call he put his phone on the charge since it was almost dead with a sigh. "They all know their orders?" Tallon asked calmly.

"Yeah-I only called unit leaders and they are gonna pass the message along. Talked to Cody-he's gonna come get us tomorrow morning still and we're all going to meet on the runway. There will be a plane waiting for us," Hector stated.

"Should we start packing?" Tallon asked. Hector nodded as the two of them went downstairs and returned about ten minutes later with their bags and backpacks, also a very large stack of clothes and other small things. The two set them up on the couch and began folding clothes and putting everything in neatly. Hector put his tags back on after Tallon had-since they'd taken them off during the wrestling match. The last things they had were their ACU's, folded and placed on top of the bags so they could change into them first thing in the morning after they woke up and showered. Given they had to be at the airport by 5am-they were getting up at 3am to shower, shave if needed, and wait for Cody to arrive. Finally around 9pm, they had finished and were sitting on the couch with their eyes closed.

"Can...we still come see you off tomorrow?" Darius asked him.

"That is entirely up to you," Hector stated calmly.

"Hey-you alright?" Tallon asked him softly with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah-just great. My birthday was a shit show-but nothing new there, and now we have to go back eleven days early. I feel fuckin fantastic..." Hector mumbled a bit pulling out his phone when he felt it vibrating against his leg, "Lieutenant Haddock here," he stated after answering it and putting it on speaker phone.

" _Well don't you sound happy to hear from me,"_ came Cody's voice with a chuckle.

"Sorry, Captain. Not in the best of moods right now. What's up?" Hector replied.

" _Makin sure you're ready for tomorrow-I'm still coming to get you at 0415, yes?"_ Cody inquired.

"Yes sir. Tallon and I will be waiting outside. We already got our shit ready. I assume we're getting our guns when we get there?" Hector questioned.

" _That's why I was calling actually-I'm bringing the crate to you-as well the vests and helmets. Well to be accurate-the chopper is bringing them to you in about ten minutes. We gotta bring that stuff with us tomorrow when I grab ya and since I don't have a big yard, I sent them to your house."_ Cody informed.

"Got it. Going in full gear are we?" Hector stated.

" _That's how Bludvist wants it. Heavy activity for this season-he doesn't like it so he wants you all ready to be able to jump right in to defend the base if need be. So yes-full gear tomorrow morning. Flight plan says we're stoppin' in Germany for about an three hours-and then again in Turkey for four hours. We should be getting to Baghdad Airfield around 8pm,"_ Cody told him.

"Your forgot the time change there, Cap. We'll be landing around midnight," Hector sighed.

"Where do you get that from?" Astrid asked.

"Time zones and simple addition. Germany is two hours ahead of Berk and Iraq is three ahead of Berk but only an hour hour ahead of Germany. Cody said 8pm and while that's technically true-it's not accurate because we as in us soldiers will land at midnight in Iraq. Moving on. I can hear the chopper-I'll keep the stuff here until tomorrow, Cap." Hector told him.

" _Good man, Lieutenant. Knew I could count on you. See you in the morning,"_ Cody stated.

"See you tomorrow, Captain Greysen," Hector said before hitting the end call button on the screen and sighed while getting up. "Come on, Tal. Let's get this shit inside," Hector said.

"Got it," Tallon replied as the two headed outside as the chopper hovered overhead and they turned on their beacon so they could light up the ground better. It took about fifteen minutes but Hector and Tallon brought in about five cases of guns and three of vests and helmets. They kept them stacked against the wall near their bags before sitting down again after shutting the door when the chopper left. Hector immediately plopped back down on the couch sighing.

"Finally. Sent way more than a little..." Hector said with a mumble as he cracked his neck and shoulders to relax.

"Seriously...that shit is like eighty pounds-maybe more," Tallon added with a yawn now.

"Go to sleep, Tal," Hector chuckled.

"Ain't tired-just sore from the lifting..." Tallon stated when he saw Hector get his gun and start taking it apart to clean it. It only took him about fifteen minutes to complete then put it back together-the last thing he did was slip the clip back in with a firm back from underneath and then making sure the safety was on.

"I suppose I should clean the M16 and M4 too...Guy said everything was separated from by unit right?" Hector asked.

"Yeah-our stuff is in crate two I believe," Tallon said as Hector moved beside it as he opened it up and searched through the right side for the ones he wanted. Hector pulled them out and headed back to the couch with them sitting in his lap and holding up M16.

"Tal, find my SAW for me. Haven't checked it since a month before we came back," Hector asked him as Tallon got up and searched through one of the other boxes until he found it and the group recognized it from the day in school when Gobber pulled up the Wiki for it. Hector put another away in the crate and held his SAW.

"Why is it his-can't anyone use it?" Astrid questioned.

"Nope. Gotta have the expert marksmanship level to use this guy. Which means during the qualifier in Basic-you had to score near perfect in accuracy and have excellent eyesight. Hector here has perfect vision and one of the only-at the time-privates who made expert. Had to hit thirty out of forty targets to make expert and Hector hit thirty-eight out of forty with SAW, M16, M4, and handgun." Tallon explained with a smile.

"Well that and usually only the leader of the group carries it-extra insurance never killed anyone," Hector chuckled a bit as he set it up on the ground on the bi-pod and got himself on the floor, "And for the record bud, I hit all forty with the handgun and SAW. Would of had it with the other two if it weren't for Trish screaming about a spider and throwing my shot off..." he added.

"That was hilarious and it was just a daddy long leg too," Tallon snickered.

"Spiders freak me out," Carmen shivered a bit as Tallon brought over his phone to her and showed her a picture, "What the shit is that!?" Hector looked over now and arched a brow.

"Tallon-what did you show her?" Hector asked.

"Camel spider from our barrack," Tallon laughed. "Big fuckers ain't they? Found that one on Hector's bed when we got back from a mission at three in the morning. Never seen the guys act like girls faster. Pretty sure our commanding officers assumed we were under attack. This crazy asshole picked it up and moved it to safer spot,"

"You picked it up! It's as big at your damn hand-aren't they deadly?" Jessie asked.

"Their bites hurt but their aren't deadly to humans. Most often these guys are just looking for shade-they don't like the sun and the buggers are fast too-dear Gods above, they are fast." Hector stated.

"You've been bit before?" Val asked blinking.

"Nah-one of the guys in...Meathead Company did though-nasty bite afterwards. Ten to one the bite numbs first and then you can't feel them feasting. Just like any other wild creature-it won't attack if it doesn't feel threatened," Hector shrugged as he checked everything on his SAW. He even got into position where the others thought he might fire it but he just got up and smiled. "There we go. Back on point. Scope dial moved off my preference. Now she'll be ready next time I need her," Hector folded the bi-pod and put it away.

"So can I ask something?" Astrid looked over at him as he arched a brow at her, "Where in the name of Thor did you learn to sing and play because you're like...really friggen good at it,"

"Never learned how-just did it one day. I never thought I was that good until the barrack was demanding mini fucking concerts on personal time every night," Tallon chuckled now rubbing the back of his head after Hector said that, "As for the instruments-I just do a lot of studying when I'm bored. Never hurts to learn something new,"

"Can you do it again?" Danielle asked curiously as the girls had wide, hopeful eyes.

"Told you the girls go for it dude," Tallon teased.

"Oh shut up you-you guys love it just as much as they do," Hector shoved him slightly. "No-not doing it again. I got all my shit packed already-need my laptop for it." he stated.

"Awe," they frowned a bit.

"Ya know-your boyfriends are sitting right here while you obviously flirt with him," Drew remarked.

"I'm not your girlfriend-I'm not with anyone actually so I'm allowed to flirt." Mandy huffed.

"Astrid has no excuse-she's with me and flirting with him," Jessie looked back at her now.

"Maybe she likes him more than you because you're kind of a dick," Danielle remarked now.

"Please-we been down that road before. She don't like him, whole cafeteria saw that two years ago." Trent grinned.

"Who the hell are you to speak for me?" Astrid crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you saying you like him?" Reina blinked in surprise as Astrid didn't say anything now-hiding her face a bit.

"Are you kidding me, you like him and you're with me? I knew something was off since the day you found out he was in the military." Jessie said getting up now and getting in her face. As shocked as Hector was to find out Astrid apparently liked him-which he was really hesitant on believing because of last time, he didn't run. He didn't like where this was going with Jessie getting in her face all of a sudden.

"At least he's a gentleman and a hard worker. So what if I like him-he's ten times the man you'll ever be," Astrid stated getting up now as Jessie backed up some and then got mad. "I'd rather be with him than with you," then Hector saw it. Jessie's hand starting to rise as Hector moved between them and kept Astrid behind him as Jessie went to punch him but Hector blocked him and shoved him back a bit.

"Back off, Haddock. This is between me and her," Jessie glared.

"Well now I'm between you and her. Knock it off-she's made it clear she doesn't want to be with you so don't be a sore loser and just accept it," Hector stated.

"How can you defend her after what she did to you?" Drew asked.

"You mean what you all did? I can do it because I'm not a heartless assholes. I'm not gonna deal with a man raising his hands to a woman-doesn't matter who they are or what they did to me. You all had a hand in what happened-I just don't care anymore. It was two years ago-I'm over it. And you," he motioned to Jessie now, "I don't know who you think you are, Jessie but I won't deal with that shit in my house. I won't deal with it anywhere. Leave or I will make you," Hector ordered.

"I ain't one of your guys, loser. You can't order me around," Jessie scoffed as he tried to punch Hector in the face only for Hector to catch his punch and hold it off-this shocked everyone to watch.

"I gave you your chance," Hector said as his eyes narrowed while he threw Jessie's hand down and punched him right in the face making him stumble a bit. Hector turned and elbowed him in the chest, then kicked his shin to make him drop. "Last time I'll ask nicely-leave and save yourself the humiliation of being whipped by the _loser_ ," he stated firmly. Jessie was going to attack until he saw Hector crack his neck and knuckles-he sighed and got up quietly before going to the door, "Stay away from her-believe me, I'll know if you don't and if you don't, I'm gonna come back and kick your ass," he warned as Jessie left without another word.

"I think it's a good time to end the night," Spencer said now. "Was he your ride home, Astrid?" she nodded slowly-still surprised that Hector defended her.

"You can stay here tonight. We can bring you home tomorrow after we see Hector off at the airport dear," Val smiled lightly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Haddock..." Astrid tried to smile. The Jorgenson's left with Skylar after that-then Drew and Freddie left with the girls except for Astrid. Gobber left shortly afterwards-saying he'd be back in the morning to see Hector off too. Hector now faced Astrid.

"Are you alright?" Hector asked.

"Yeah he just...scared me is all," Astrid said rubbing her arm and looking down, "Thank you for defending me. I figured it would be the last thing you'd ever do for me after what happened," she added.

"Don't mention it. Like I said-doesn't matter what happened or did what. I won't stand for a guy raising his hand to a girl," Hector told her, "He won't bother you again-and if he does, I'll set him straight when I get home."

"We'll keep an eye on her bro," Darius nodded.

"Thanks," Hector replied as he turned from her and headed for the basement door. "It's late and we got a long day tomorrow. See you in the morning, night." Hector added then he headed downstairs and Tallon followed him-shutting the door on his way down. The rest just started shutting down the house and getting ready for bed. Astrid would be staying in Heather's room and Darius would go down in a bit-it was only about 10:15pm or so. Once downstairs, Hector laid on his bed sighing. "And honestly-I couldn't be happier about going back tomorrow," he closed his eyes and rolled over to go to sleep. Tallon felt bad in a way. He knew what Hector meant when he said that. Hector found out that Astrid liked him even though she was dating Jessie, and regardless of what happened before, Hector defended her. Hector was battling his feelings for Astrid now because he still loved her but was afraid to get hurt if he pursued the feelings Astrid now had for him.

"Get some sleep my friend," Tallon told him as he got on the couch and went to sleep as well. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day of goodbyes and an even longer flight back to Iraq.

(Next Morning; 3:00am)

Hector was up first-he knew that Tallon was still asleep or would be for about forty-five minutes. Their alarms were set for 3:30 so they'd have time to get up and shower before Cody came for them and they went to the airport. Hector made his way upstairs to shower, his showers only took about fifteen minutes and that wasn't including him getting dressed in his ACU-that took another ten minutes. Of course once he was done-Tallon was awake and went up to shower next. By 4:05am they were done-had eaten something, and now sitting on the couch awaiting for Cody to arrive. His father, mother, sister, brother, and Astrid-who had spent the night were up and partially dressed. This meant they washed their faces and got dressed but never showered, they'd be following Cody's truck to the airport and Gobber was going to meet them there before boarding started. At 4:15am-the truck pulled up as Hector, Tallon, and Cody loaded everything in the back and kept the cover over it.

"See ya guys there," Hector waved as he climbed into the truck after Tallon had. Cody started it up and they were gone-the Haddock's following right behind.

(Thirty Minutes Later)

It only took about half an hour-maybe a little more to reach the airport and park. Cody called ahead and made sure there would be a cart there so they wouldn't have to carry everything by hand or make a ton of trips back and forth to the truck. It was 5:20am but that point when everything was loaded onto the plane. They didn't have to go through security points-only one or two but then were led outside where the transport plane was waiting and so were the other members of the platoon. Most of them were still half asleep and drinking coffee from the airport cafe in order to wake up a bit. Cody was speaking to the pilots to go over the flight plan-as it stood now they were still going from Berk, to Germany, to Turkey, and finally land in Iraq around midnight as Hector had expected. Most of them were just standing around and talking with light conversation as the time ticked away leading up to 6am.

"Hector-tell them to let us through..." Hector heard Carmen's voice ask as he turned to see them all there as well, he sighed and nodded to the officers who let them pass.

"Why are you here?" Hector asked.

"You said we could see you off so we rushed here to do that-are you leaving right away?" Skylar questioned.

"'Bout five minutes til boarding," he replied calmly. He didn't know why they wanted to come-it's not like they were friends but oh well, he had said they could see him off if they wanted too. He saw Jessie too but the guy wasn't saying much and Astrid was staying near Heather and Darius. Cody came over now and patted his shoulder with a small smile.

"It's time lad. Line 'em up," Cody instructed.

"Yes sir." Hector nodded as he stepped back from the group now. "Dragon platoon! Fall in!" Hector called out firmly as the forty-seven soldiers moved into position by their units. "Alright, listen up. I know that no one is happy about this-us going back ten days early but this is what we do. We defend when we're called to and we come runnin'. So we're gonna get on that plane and go back, we're gonna fight to keep these people here who have come out to send us off safe. This is why we fight-to defend those we love. So I think before we get on that plane for a really long fuckin' day...we should bring it in for prayer," he said now. At this all the soldiers took a knee-hats off and heads down while Hector did the same.

"Go ahead, son..." Cody told him as he came beside him and took a knee as well.

Hector too a breath. "Dear Odin, I'm just a soldier. A protector of our land. A servant called to battle. When my country takes a stand, I pray for strength and courage, and a heart that will forgive. For peace and understand in a world for all to live. Lord make me fast and accurate. Let my aim be true and my hand faster than those who would seek to destroy me. Grant me victory over my foes and those who wish to do harm to me and mine. My family's prayers are with me no matter where I roam. Please listen when I'm lonely and return me safely home. In thy name we ask this of you," Hector said.

"In they name we ask this of you," the soldiers repeated.

"Load up soldiers," Cody told them as they nodded. It was a final round of goodbyes from families to soldiers. They'd say their goodbye with a hug or kiss on the cheek-some of the lovers received a kiss on the lips. Hector faced his family and the others who had showed up. His mother was first to hug him tightly as she tried not to cry-he hugged her back before she pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"Be safe baby and keep in contact as much as you can, please?" Val asked.

"I'll do what I can, Mom. Love you," he said before hugging his father next.

"We'll be praying for you every day and waiting for your return," Spencer said while Hector hugged him back. After that he hugged Heather and his brother. Skylar and him only shook hands with wishes of safe travels. Hector said goodbye to the others and of course Gobber-then his aunt and uncle who had come out too. He went to wave to them a final time when Astrid grabbed his hand and hugged him tightly.

"Stay safe over there, Hector." she said softly-it sounded like she was trying to keep from crying. Hector didn't know what to do so he hugged her back lightly then went to pull away, he looked down at her. Astrid then did something he didn't expect-she put her hand behind his head and pulled him down closer to her as she pressed her lips to his in a quick but gentle kiss. "I want you to come back soon-come back to me, okay? I'm really going to miss you," with that she let go and stepped back with a soft smile. Hector was beside himself. Astrid just kissed him!

"Haddock-we gotta go now!" Cody called to him. Hector backed up now as he nodded to her then turned heel and walked towards the plan which was powering on its engines as it got louder over the area. Hector walked up the ramp and took one last look at them before banging the side of the wall twice and the hatch began to close slowly. Hector stepped back and took his seat beside Tallon-still in shock.

"What's up," Evan asked him.

"She kissed me. Astrid just kissed me and told me to come back to her," Hector said trying to calm down. "Oh it's way too early for this shit-wake me up when we get to Germany..." Hector sighed as he closed his eyes. The plane began to move down the runway not more than two minutes later-it picked up speed and finally took off into the early morning sky where the sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon. Hector couldn't of been happier to be going back because he needed time away from everything to think about the last few hours. Returning to Iraq for him right now was a Godsend, now he only prayed he could figure out what happened between him and Astrid. This was it, they were going back.


	23. Long Night

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

23; Long Night

His friends were actually worried for him after he said to wake him up when they landed in Germany for their first layover which was to be three hours. All they got from him was that Astrid-the girl who broke his heart two years ago-had kissed him right before he boarded the plane leaving Berk at 6am. It was more confusing for Thaxter, Evan, Viktor, and Ryan because they didn't know what happened the night before with Astrid and Jessie breaking up because of her flirting with Hector and outright telling Jessie that Hector was more of a man than he was, also about the fact that Hector put Jessie on his ass with only three moves when he had raised his hand to Astrid at the Haddock house. Tallon was the one to inform them of all that information while Hector was sleeping peacefully-or that's what his friends assumed anyway. It made sense to the guys later on after a fifteen minute explanation about why Hector was all confused and shocked when he boarded the plane and it had taken off. Tallon even told them that Hector admitted to not having a crush on Astrid, rather he was in love with her still to this day regardless of what she did to him two years prior.

"So he doesn't know what to do-that about all of it?" Thaxter asked.

"Seems that way. She admitted to liking him in front of his parents, me, him, the others who he doesn't see as his friends. Her and Jessie got into it and then Hector jumped in to protect her when Jessie was about to hit her after she said Hector was more of a man than Jessie was," Tallon said nodding.

"Poor guy-makes things harder for him," Evan frowned.

"And her kissing him before we left had to of made it worse. He's thrilled that she likes him back but he's scared to get hurt again-can't say I blame him either," Ryan sighed. "Guy can't catch a break,"

"It doesn't appear that way. But I see now why he never told anyone why he joined-and I see why he did join. Aside from what he told us," Tallon stated looking to his sleeping friend.

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked.

"You were there yesterday for his birthday. He asked them all straight out-why did it take him joining the military for them to notice him? To care? To have time for him? You heard how those bullies always made him feel. Like a worthless, useless, hopeless, nothing. That he felt so alone he would have preferred death over living every day with no change. With how everyone made him feel before meeting Cody, he almost gave in and ended it all. Joining the army-gave him a new purpose in life," Tallon stated.

The others now gasped a bit, "To prove them wrong. To prove they were wrong about him. He even said it-he joined because he wanted more than what he had which he also added on to say that he didn't have anything to begin with. No friends, his family didn't have time for him..." Thaxter stated as Tallon nodded.

"I heard a lot staying with him these last three days. Those guys-they called him a nothing and his life would never go anywhere. They were talking about the day in lunch when Skylar-his cousin told Hector those words. They were trying to figure out when Hector made the choice to join because they were trying to figure out if it was Skylar's words that set him off and honestly...I think they were. Hector was bullied so much he started to believe he was a nothing and his life was going nowhere. Then he met Cody and made the choice to change his life to prove to them and himself that he was something and his life could go anywhere," Tallon told them.

"And now they see how much he's changed and suddenly think he's cool, wanting to be his friend," Evan scoffed.

"That's why he snapped yesterday-because he realized they only just now noticed it. Now that he wears the uniform of the men who protect the Archipelago, that he wields several guns, is a high rank-all that plus the fact they've seen his upper body and noticed he's far from weak, he can sing, draw, play instruments, write and sing songs. It's now they notice how awesome he is but what they don't understand is that Hector has always been this way and they just didn't give him a chance so they are trying to suck up to him," Viktor sighed some.

"Exactly-and now all this with Astrid liking him. She even kissed him so he's more confused than ever what to do for that situation," Tallon mumbled.

He personally didn't like it, it was too strange that all of a sudden she liked him when she made it clear two years before that Hector could never be a guy she was with. Tallon didn't want Hector to get hurt again but what could he do-it was Hector's choice if he wanted to pursue being with Astrid or just let it go. Tallon would have to watch closely-the first sign of something being off and he was going to step in and stop it. He wouldn't let Hector be hurt again. They'd been in the air for two hours already-still another hour and thirty minutes to go before they reached Germany. Tallon and the others tried to relax but they were worried for their friend in all truth. Only home for three days and had to deal with so much.

Tallon had told them about Luna-Hector's cat that had to be put down, as well that his main bullies and the girls had to stay at the house night one because of the storm. Hector got no real time to relax except for when they'd gone to the shooting range on his birthday-which also went horribly wrong when Jessie started with him on how Hector apparently hid who he really was although he didn't-they just never gave him the time of day. It was true what Hector said-it took him joining the military for them to all see who he really was. Tallon hated that-he hated it more than he hated the fact his own family pretty much didn't have time for him when he was home too but thankfully, Hector has his back and let him stay with him. Tallon was grateful to Hector for that-they really were the best of friends. They could be real with each other no matter how serious, sexual, or funny it got. That is how all of Inferno was-no bounds to them and they all liked it just like that.

"Well guys, we just gotta be there for him as much as he'll let us and remind him that he's got us if nothing else," Thaxter stated after two minutes of silence. They all nodded in agreement-Hector was there for them so they would always be there for him.

(Iraq)

As planned but only off by a few minutes-maybe ten at best, they landed in Iraq around 12:15am and they were incredibly tired. They'd gotten something to eat both in Germany for the three hour layover, and then again in Turkey for the four hour layover. Both layovers equally sucked due to the long wait time but it was okay-Hector actually called home both times to let his parents and siblings know where he'd made it to. They all got off the plane when it set down in Iraq although even then they couldn't go right to sleep because they had to be told what the updates were and move the cargo off the plane and into the storage areas on base to be inventoried by those guys. Needless to say it was about 2am by the time all that was done. Hector had been up twenty-four hours and was so done and ready for bed. Even though he slept on the plane-he was tired as shit. They finally reached their barracks: A and C just like before and got comfortable after spending half an hour checking for spiders-no one wanted to be feasted on while they were sleeping-they finally all laid down to sleep. Thankfully they were getting a full day to recover from the flying and late night before being sent to do any missions-that was a relief.

(A Month Later)

Things had been quiet-no real missions to do but a lot of guarding the base on eight to twelve hour shifts for them. It was easy to do but could be incredibly boring. Hector hadn't really called home a lot due to bad reception or internet connection but he managed to get instant messages through to Darius and Heather-some to Astrid but not a lot because he still didn't know what to say to her or what to do about the fact she liked him now. Heather and Darius were working on teaching their parents how to use Skype on the main computer at home and also on their newly upgraded smartphones. That had been comical to hear about but they were getting it so now Hector got messages from all of them on a daily basis but he didn't always answer-most of the time he his online status to offline so they'd think he wasn't there. It might have been mean of him to do but he just wasn't in the mood to talk to them-he was still pretty pissed off that it took joining the army for anyone to give a damn about him.

Right now it was a pretty quiet night and they'd just gotten off their shift. It had only been eleven hours total, the current time was 10:30pm as they were taking showers and winding down for the night after eating dinner in the chow hall. Their shift had ended at 9pm-they ate fast then moved back to their barracks for showers. They could go six at a time and tried to keep it down to only ten minutes showers, sometimes fifteen. The temperatures for Iraq being it was March were in the high sixties but at night it dropped to about forty-five. Sometimes lower than that but it was hard to tell, the guys were just glad it wasn't over eighty. Hector had finished his shower twenty minutes ago and was now relaxing on his bed with his eyes closed.

"You good over there, Hector?" Tallon asked him.

"Yeah, just a headache." Hector turned his head looking over to see the guys playing a game with the playing cards he'd brought along with him in case of nights like these there they weren't tired yet and bored. Contrary to belief, they actually didn't do a lot of fighting-sometimes they did just sit around and wait for something to happen.

"Your phone is lighting up," Thax pointed out as Hector sat up and took his phone off the charger to look it over: a text from brother asking if he had time to call because everyone was over for dinner and missed him. He'd only been gone a month thus far.

"Ugh," he grumbled-he supposed he should just so they didn't think he was mad or anything, even though he was.

"They want you to call huh?" Viktor asked as Hector nodded slowly before hitting the video call button and held it up for when it would connect in like a minute due to shitty reception and connection.

 _ **=Hi son!=**_ his father greeted sitting front and center of the camera, aside him was Darius, his mother, and sister. Beyond them he could see Skylar, Astrid, and the others who he didn't care so much to see right now.

=Hey,= Hector replied calmly.

 _ **=You look beat dude,=**_ Hector heard Trent's voice.

=Just got off an eleven hour guard two hours ago. But most of us aren't ready to go to sleep yet,= Hector answered with a yawn but it was hard to hear his family with all the noise in the barrack, =Hang on,= he added as he got his boots on and then stepped towards the door.

"Hey, where ya going?" Tallon asked.

"To noisy in here, be back when I get off the phone guys and try to keep it down-it is almost 2300 guys..." Hector responded lightly.

"Yes, Lieutenant Haddock." they replied as Hector stepped outside now with a sigh.

 _ **=So how long do we get you for?=**_ Heather asked with a smile.

=Until I feel like going to bed or the connection starts to shit out,= he replied now as there was a scream from the C barrack and Hector jogged across and rushed in. "Who the hell screamed and what is wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Get it out, get it out, get it out!" the girls squeaked in fear as Hector looked down to see a camel spider under one of the bunks near the door as he chuckled.

"It was Iris, Trish, Star, and Casey who screamed sir." mentioned one of the girls sighing.

"Really girls? Come on-it's just a baby. Hold this," Hector handed the phone to the girl closest to him as Hector crouched down and gave the spider a push on to his hand and brought it up to normal level, "See, nothing to worry about. Harmless-just hold it," the girls backed up quickly. "Honestly we fight heartless enemies who love to spill blood but you're afraid of a spider," he sighed and took it outside to safety before coming back in, "Are we good now?"

"Can you check for others, please?" asked another one.

"Fine-but I want you all in bed afterwards got it. We got guard at 0700," Hector made his way around the barrack checking under beds, closets, and in shady corners, "Alright-you're safe for the night. Off to bed, ladies." Hector said taking his phone back. Two of the girls giggled and jumped on him-kissing his cheeks.

"Our hero," they said.

"Alright get off of me-come on, keep it a little professional. You know I think you're all beautiful but I've made it clear plenty of times that I'm not datin any of ya. We're teammates and friends-that's it," Hector told them.

"We know but still-you always keep us safe. Night, Hector." a few said as Hector waved and left the barrack with a sigh.

=Oi vey,= he sighed heavily.

 _ **=Are you alright, son?=**_ Val asked gently.

=Yeah, just need an aspirin. Suppose a quick trip to med tent wouldn't kill me,= he mentioned while walking through the mass of soldiers around the area. =So why are all of you there?=

 _ **=Dinner and hanging out,=**_ Darius stated as Hector nodded understanding now.

=And you all suddenly decided to wanna talk to me?= Hector chuckled a bit reaching the medical tent-although it was a lot stronger than most would expect. He walked in now with a soft smile.

"Lieutenant Haddock. What brings you by this evening? Shoulder bothering you from two weeks ago?" she asked.

"Nah-barely feel that anymore. Actually was hoping I could get two aspirins off you before I go to bed?" Hector asked.

"Of course. You want the twos, six's, or eights?" she smiled at him heading towards the cabinet.

"Eights please," he asked as she grabbed them and placed them in his palm-Hector grabbed his canteen to take them before offering a salute to the medic, "Thanks, Bell. You're the best," she nodded to him with a wider smile as he then left heading back to his own barrack.

 _ **=Going to bed now?=**_ Astrid asked him.

=Nope, gonna wait for the meds to kick in first.= Hector answered calmly. Still a month later and he had no idea what to say to her regarding her kiss to him when he left. It was part of the reason he had a headache-constantly now. He couldn't figure out what to do or say on the situation.

 _ **=You seem distracted tonight, Hector...everything okay?=**_ Heather asked him.

=Yeah I'm just...on alert I guess. It's been way too quiet lately-no attacks in about a week. Usually means something big is about to happen or we have a storm coming-also room for shit to hit the fan and get chaotic," he replied.

 _ **=Wouldn't storms make you safer?=**_ Skylar asked.

=Not in the slightest. Can't give you more than that-rules are rules,= Hector stated with a shrug to them.

 _ **=We understand that you can't tell us. So you're okay otherwise? What did the medic mean when she asked about your shoulder?=**_ Val asked calmly but clear concern in her voice.

=I pulled a muscle two weeks ago carrying gear and moving shit to other locations on base or dropping it off to another base nearby is all. Nothing bad-it's fine right now as long as I take it easy,= Hector informed.

 _ **=Oh that's good. We thought you might have been injured again,=**_ Spencer smiled some. Before anyone else could ask another question a loud horn was heard throughout the base and Hector's eyes widened.

"Mother fucker, I knew it!" he yelled out as he took off in a run towards his barrack and got inside.

"Storm warning?" Thaxter asked him quickly.

"I don't know." Hector shook his head as he reached for his radio now after putting the phone down. {Nightwave, Nightwave this is Dragon one. Do you copy?}

{Nightwave to Dragon one. This is Holgerson-I copy five outta five. Go ahead. Over.}

{What's with the horn sir. Over.}

{Something was spotted moving towards us. It was warning to be on guard until we have more information, Lieutenant Haddock. We'll keep ya posted in case of storm or attack. Stand by. Over.}

{Orders confirmed, Major Holgerson. Dragon one on standby for further instructions. Haddock over and out.}

He put the radio down and lifted his phone, =Gotta go.=

 _ **=Wait, can't you talk while you wait to find out?=**_ Astrid asked quickly.

=I could but I rather be ready in case we get called to fight. This is a main operating base and if you don't know what that is: it means the soldiers here fight on the front lines. It's late anyway and if this is nothing, I'll be going to bed afterwards. I will talk to you the next time I can,= Hector said firmly.

 _ **=We understand son. Be safe alright and call as soon as you can?=**_ Val asked him with a hopeful look on her face.

=No promises, Mom. Talk to you soon-that's all I can give...= he stopped when the radio began to static up.

{Nightwave to the front on the double. Big wave coming! ETA: Twenty minutes!} Hector's eyes widened a bit.

"Gear, guns now!" Hector ordered them as they dropped everything and started getting ready. Hector headed outside quickly, "NIGHTWAVE-get ready and fall in outside!" he called out loudly.

"Sir, yes sir!" voices replied.

"Gotta go," Hector then hung up the phone as he got inside and got ready with the others. Almost ten minutes later they were all outside in full gear, guns at the ready and heading towards the front lines with Holgerson, Peyton, Vasquez, and Greysen.

"Good man getting them all ready," Cody told him.

"It's what I do sir," Hector replied firmly. He would deal with his feelings for Astrid and hers for him another time-right now he had to deal with this wave of enemies making their way towards the base. It was going to be one hell of a fight but he didn't care-they would do it like they always did. Then after all that maybe he could sleep a little-he was beat tired but one thing he learned in Basic was the infantry didn't sleep. They were used to being up for hours on end between guards, missions, or straight of fighting the enemies to push them back and make them retreat-so he'd been up since 8am this morning and it was now going on 11pm and who knew how long this would take to do but it didn't matter. This is what he did in the military and he wouldn't stop just because of a little exhaustion. "Alright boys and girls-lets show 'em who they're fuckin with!" Hector called out to his platoon although the whole company heard it and cheered along as they set up their weapons and the battle began when the first RPG line was launched from their side. It was going to be a long night.


	24. What To Do

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

24; What To Do

(Berk)

It happened so fast from them actually having a conversation with Hector to them seeing him immediately jump into action when the horn sounded and he rushed off to fight-of course it worried his parents, siblings, and even Astrid but they had to have faith that he would be okay and call again soon. They all sighed after the call ended and although it showed Hector online still-they knew he was busy. "Maybe...we can catch him on the news again?" Heather offered.

"Not likely-he said front lines and I don't think the reporters are allowed that close to battle," Spencer informed lightly.

"Not like any of them would get close with Hector there-he reamed that reporter a new ass after that one mission," Darius sighed heavily.

"Well he had every right to. Her being there put a lot of people at risk," Astrid said next.

"Well I guess that's it for tonight. It was almost 11pm for him when he called-after this fight he'll probably go to sleep. He looked exhausted," Val said gently as they closed down the windows on the computer and stepped away from it.

"So Astrid, you and Jessie officially done?" Reina asked as Astrid nodded to her.

"He raised his hand to me-I never thought he'd do something like that," Astrid sighed heavily closing her eyes now.

"And you like our brother?" Darius asked looking at her now curiously.

"I-I do but I...doubt he feels the same about me. I was hoping to talk to him about it all," Astrid replied.

No one said much else aside from that. Everyone but the Haddocks ended up leaving around 9:30pm-Astrid went home after being dropped off by Drew, Mandy, and Danielle. Skylar took Freddie, Reina, and Trent home. Jessie didn't bother going-he wasn't everyone's favorite person right now with what he tried to do and would have probably succeeded if not for Hector stepping in and giving a pretty firm warning to Jessie to stay away from Astrid or else he'd put him on his ass when he got back from Iraq when the tour ended in August-if that remained still. Hector mentioned the orders could change depending on situation. School was back in session now since everything from the storm had been repaired-as was the vent and window Hector had to break in order to help them.

Astrid kicked off her shoes and put her phone on the charger as she laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling while going deep into thought about everything in the last month or so. She broke up with Jessie the night before Hector left and he'd been trying to get her to come back but Astrid refused to be with someone who would have hit her for a little harmless flirting. Astrid did have a crush on Hector-he was nothing like what they all thought he was. He was smart, funny, cute, and strong. She couldn't get the image of him shirtless out of her mind and he'd always looked that way but they never noticed because he was quiet and a know it all in school? They should have given him a chance-he was really awesome. Still a sweetheart and kind but he was cool too and she felt awful for what she and the others did to him two years ago. She never should've hurt him like that and now he had to be hurt and confused with the fact that before he got on that plane-she kissed him on the lips.

Astrid actually wanted to to be with him or try to be but she assumed he wouldn't want any part of something like that with what had happened but she could try right? All she had to do was be able to talk to him alone with no interruptions which was really hard with him deployed when things like tonight could happen whenever. She'd talk to him one way or another, she just needed time to figure out what to say to him-then she'd tell him she wanted to talk. With that decided on, Astrid yawned and finally turned over to go to sleep.

(Iraq; Three Hours Later)

Three long hours it took to push the enemy back but finally the base was safe again and everyone who had taken part in the fighting was beyond tired and dragging their feet to get back to their barracks with groans and yawns. "I'm ready to sleep for a week," Thaxter mumbled.

"You and me both bro," Hector replied with a yawn of his own.

"Get some rest, Nightwave. And Dragon platoon-Bludvist found soldiers to cover your guard at 0700," Alex Holgerson told them.

"Tell him we appreciate it, Major Holgerson. Night to you sir," Hector nodded as they all got to their barracks and began to get off their gear and climb into bed after bathroom runs. "Finally..." he sighed out closing his eyes and stretching his arms and legs.

"Night guys," Tallon told them, there were a few responses of 'goodnight' from others before the light went off and everyone knocked out pretty quickly.

(The Next Afternoon)

The next Hector woke up-the first thing he did was check his watch: 1300 or 1pm. He'd slept that long? Hector sat up slowly holding his head and looked around as he noticed others in the barrack were already awake. Was he the last one up? That was rare for him. Normally he woke up with everyone else because the slightest inkling of noise had him on alert. "Hey, hey. There he is," came Tallon's voice.

"Here I am," Hector mumbled-he had a pounding headache at the moment and didn't want it, "How long you guys been up?"

"Since 1100. We kept it quiet so you could sleep though," Evan smiled to him.

"Thanks. I didn't think I was that tired," Hector stated getting up and stretching a bit before making his way to the bathroom-he came back out after a minute or so and sat on the edge of his bed to check over his phone. Couple of messages of his family asking if he was okay and to call to update them when he got a minute to do so. He could do that now but didn't feel like it.

"What's up-you got the face," Tallon asked him moving down to sit beside him.

"Just thinking about stuff, Tal," Hector offered a smile to him.

"Thinking about Astrid huh?" Viktor asked him and Hector sighed heavily nodding.

"I just don't know what to do-ya know? She admitted to liking me, she even friggen kissed me before we left to come back here," Hector looked down. He knew he'd have to face it sooner or later but still, it was a lot to consider in the long run but he couldn't just ignore it because he still loved her and had only prayed for something like this to happen since that day two years ago. That Astrid would wake up and realized Jessie was a damn asshole, that day had come and yet Hector was stuck on pursuing it or not.

"I think you need to talk to her dude," Ryan offered. "There's clearly a lot to talk about and the only way to get those answers to your questions are to talk to the source of the situation-that would be her,"

"I know that-I've just been dreading it. Asking all those questions about two years ago, why all of a sudden she likes me. Honestly a little afraid to know the answers because I have a feeling I won't like them," Hector admitted with a heavy sigh.

"Well it's your choice, Hec. But you know it's the only way to find everything out or you are just gonna stay confused like this," Thaxter added. Hector knew they were right, he had to talk to her or he'd never figure anything out. He checked his watch again-it was about 10am in Berk and his guess would be was that she was in class. He knew Gobber would probably let him talk to her if he called but he also didn't feel everyone needed to hear this conversation between them.

"Fuck it, I'll tell her we need to talk and leave it to her to decide when she wants to. We got guard tonight-does anyone know?" Hector asked.

"Nope-Holgerson came by this morning to let us know we're off so we have time to recover a bit," Ryan told him.

"Good," Hector said as he found her number in his phone since she'd given it to him over Skype about two weeks after he returned to Iraq. He pressed it and put it to his ear to wait and see if she'd answer-if not then he'd leave a message.

(Berkian Academy)

It was the middle of Algebra when she felt her phone vibrate against her leg and the metal of the desk, "Huh?" she said a little surprised and pulled it out.

"Astrid-no phones," Gobber reminded calmly.

"Sorry it's just...Hector is calling me and I'm not exactly sure why," Astrid replied, Gobber seemed to turn around quickly at this statement and then Darius as well as Heather did the same.

"Answer it!" Heather said quickly, "I want to know if he's okay from last night's attack," Astrid looked to Gobber who nodded for her to go ahead, she pressed the button and put it to her ear.

"Hi, Hector. How are you?" Astrid said as she then put it on speaker and set it on her desk.

" _I'm fine. Just woke up actually. How are you?"_ Hector replied calmly.

"I'm...alright. Sitting in Algebra. Your brother and sister say hi too and want to know if you're okay after last night?" Astrid responded to him.

" _Last night sucked but yeah, I'm fine. No one in my group got hurt other than utter exhaustion. Hence why I said I just got up. Attack lasted three hours straight before we pushed the fuckers back. Lieutenant Colonel Bludvist found us cover on our 7am guard and we've been sleeping this whole time,"_ Hector yawned.

" _Lies and slander, Hector. You slept this long-the rest of us were up at 11am,"_ came Tallon's voice from the background.

" _Shuddup you ass...Anyway. I can tell I'm on speaker by the echo so, hey Gobber, Darius, and Heather,"_ he stated.

"Hi laddie. How's things over there?" Gobber asked now.

" _Quiet right now-not sure how long it'll last though. Sorry for calling during class. I'll keep it short."_ Hector told him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're alright. Hope to see more of ya next time ya come home. Still September?" Gobber inquired. "Unless you're getting another leave?"

" _I don't know anything about another leave right now. As far as I know it's probably not happening. September is still the end of the tour for now-but that's six months away and can change,"_ Hector replied calmly.

"Are you going to call home tonight or do you have guard or a mission to do?" Heather asked lightly.

" _We're off tonight-Bludvist wants to give us a break to recover since we pulled an eleven hour guard then three hours straight fighting last night. Anyway-As I've been asleep about ten hours and missed breakfast, I'm hungry but I called with a reason,"_ Hector said firmly.

"And why did you call Astrid but not us?" Darius questioned.

" _None of your damn business. Astrid-take me off speakerphone please,"_ Astrid blinked a little but did so.

"Okay you're off now," she told him.

" _You and I need to talk about a few things. Since I'm off tonight-I'll leave it to your discretion of when to call and talk. Anytime after you're out of school is fine for me. The ball is in your court, Astrid-if you don't call by midnight my time then I'll know my answer. I'll be waiting,"_ after that he hung up the phone on her as she lowered it with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Reina asked.

"He wants to talk to me about a couple things. Said it was up to me to call him anytime after I'm out of school," Astrid said biting her bottom lip. So if she didn't call him tonight-he'd assume it was just a sick joke about her liking him. That's what his words meant to her. That meant she had no choice if she wanted a chance with him-she would have to call him tonight. Astrid put her phone away now nervously-this was her chance to be with him.

(Later That Night; 9pm-Iraq)

Hector was sitting on his bed with the phone just in front of him. On his time limit for her-she had three hours left to call him if she was serious about talking. Hector had already eaten dinner and his friends were leaving him be as they understood that this was serious for him. Tonight decided if he would end up with her or forget all about it and move on. Tallon had a bad feeling about it as he had since the start when she admitted to liking Hector-he didn't trust her. She broke his heart two years ago and why would that suddenly change now that Hector was in the military. They glanced over at him when his phone began to vibrate on the bed and sure enough-it was Astrid calling him. Hector took a deep breath, "Well here goes everything," he picked it up and hit the green answer button while putting it to his ear, "So you decided to call?"

" _I've been...wanting to talk to you for a while I was...just nervous,"_ Astrid answered lightly.

"Weren't nervous when you kissed me a month ago. I assume you figured out why I said we needed to talk?" Hector stated.

" _I did. You...want to talk about the me liking you thing?"_ she asked to confirm.

"That's right. I don't really understand it, Astrid. Two years ago-we were in this same situation at school. Jessie had left you-you were upset, I was there for you and you started to like me saying I was better than him...can you understand why I'm one confused and two extremely hesitant to any of this?" Hector asked her.

" _I do, Hector. And I'm...so sorry about all that,"_ Astrid said to him quickly.

"Stop. I don't want you to say anything unless I ask you to. Okay? I don't know how long the connection will stay this good so I don't want to waste time talking about something that has no bearing on what I wanna know," Hector said instantly.

" _Yes, of course. Anything you wanna know-I'll tell you."_ Astrid replied to him.

"And you'll be completely honest with me?" Hector inquired.

" _On my honor, I will be honest with you."_ Astrid informed confidently as Hector sighed, and so it would begin.

"Alright. Then I gotta know where this came from, Astrid. I mean you said Hell would have to freeze over and I would have to be the last guy on earth for you to ever be with me and even then you wouldn't be happy about it. Why do you suddenly like me? When did it even start?" Hector asked her.

" _Believe it or not-it started when we found out you had joined the military. It wasn't instant and...I didn't start because I suddenly realized how awesome you are. I actually...always found you to be incredibly attractive even with all that happened-I just never told the others that. I didn't just...form a crush on you out of the blue, Hector. Jessie turned into a real jerk after it came out where you'd been for seven months until that day when we saw you on TV. I had small feelings for you when we...I guess dated for two weeks. You were always so kind and caring-willing to do anything to make me smile but at that time also-I didn't want to be with a guy so...easy to please. If that...makes any sense?"_ Astrid explained.

"It does yet it doesn't. So elaborate for me. If you didn't want me back then for those reasons-then why would you want me now when I'm literally the same guy? Did you suddenly just decide that it's okay to be with a guy who would do anything to make his girl happy?" Hector questioned.

" _Well I'd always been used to bad boys-ya know. A guy willing to take risks, who wasn't shy or quiet. And two years ago, Hector-that wasn't you. I'll...admit that I noticed a lot after you joined the military. I could see that joining made you more confident in yourself and things you did. But honestly-even after what happened, a part of me still cared for you. And when you were home those few days-we got to see it in person. To see the real you. Call it what you want, Hector but before the military you didn't have the confidence you do now and yes. I noticed it when you came back after a year and I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been to of not given it a chance before. I never should've hurt you the way that I did-you were never anything but nice to me,"_ Astrid told him quickly.

"So it stands the same that like with the others-you never gave me a chance to be me and you only noticed it after I stopped giving a shit, joined the military, and you saw the real me that I'd always been. I gotta know know whose idea that was," Hector asked now.

" _To hurt you the way we did?"_ Astrid asked him.

"Yes," Hector replied.

" _It was Jessie and Skylar. Let's play with the losers heart it what they called it. A plan for Jessie to leave me, hurt me, and knowing your crush on me that you'd try to help anyway you could and then for me to fall for you and lead you on for a while before telling you it was just a game. But when I was playing that part, I actually did start to like you-I just...didn't see myself with someone who didn't stand up for himself against his bullies. You just...took it and took it, over and over again. You never fought back, Hector but I understand now why you didn't. Because you didn't want to become a bully yourself and I honestly respect that a lot,"_ Astrid explained.

"And what sparked you admitting to liking me a month ago?" Hector inquired curiously.

" _Jessie being a jerk-like he got worse after you saved us at the school. He's really jealous of you, Hector and hated the fact that all of us-meaning his friends-wanted to be friends with you. We all realized we should've given you a chance and when you decided to invite us to give us that chance we tried our hardest to show we were sorry. Like all of them are. Drew, Trent, Mandy, Freddie, Danielle. Not sure about Skylar-but Jessie wanted no part. He only showed up because I told him too. When he was being such an ass to you-I couldn't take it anymore. And knowing how much they and me hurt you with all you said. Hector, Gods, we're so sorry. Me especially. For never giving you a chance, for hurting you, and anything else in between. But I really do like you. Jessie and I are done for good. I...want to be with you,"_ Astrid told him.

Hector sighed now. He still had no idea what to do but at least he had his answers. "I need to think about this-I hope you understand that, Astrid. I'm glad you realize everything now-but at the same time you have to realize that the damage was already done two years ago when this started. You didn't just tease me-you took my kindness, caring, my heart and pretty much cut it out of my chest all for their entertainment and your own too. Don't get me wrong-I like you. Maybe even love you, always have and part of me probably always will but you still hurt me bad and I don't know if I can let myself go through with this," Hector stated.

" _I understand, Hector. And I'm...so sorry about that two years ago. But my feelings are real and if you give me another chance-I promise you won't regret it,"_ Astrid stated lightly to him in a sincere voice as Hector sighed closing his eyes.

"I'll let you know when I've made my choice, okay? And me a favor, don't tell anyone about this conversation because I don't need their input while I decide," Hector told her calmly.

" _Of course. Take all the time you need and let me know. If nothing else, I hope we can be friends..."_ Astrid said with a small smile in her voice.

"We'll cross that bridge if we get to it. For now, I think I'm gonna get some sleep and think about things. I'll let you know," Hector said, "Night, Astrid."

" _Night, Hector. Sleep well,"_ Astrid replied and then Hector hung up the phone and set it down. He sighed heavily closing his eyes as he put his phone on it's charger then laid back on his bunk.

"You alright?" Tallon asked him lightly.

"Yeah, just got a lot to think about. I'm gonna go to bed," Hector told his friends as he laid down in his bed and covered up with a yawn.

"It's only 9:20 at night...you can't possibly be tired," Thaxter mentioned.

"Honestly I just don't feel good right now so I'm gonna attempt to sleep it off and if that doesn't work then I'll go to the med tent," Hector rolled over and closed his eyes after coughing hard a few times then groaning.

"If ya need anything-let us know, okay?" Tallon reminded, Hector only gave a nod to him. Within the next twenty minutes he was out like a light. The barrack kept it down for his sake and they even dimmed the lights a bit to help out. His friends heard all of Hector's responses on the phone but they don't know what Astrid said to him-they wanted to know but at the same time it wasn't any of their business and Hector made it clear he needed time to think about things before deciding if he would be with her or not because right now they were sure of it that he just didn't know what to do.


	25. Scary

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

(Author's Note; _Hello everyone! Just wanna point out that while writing this chapter I made an error in the time frame of Hector's first tour in Iraq. He left July 1_ _st_ _for a fourteen month tour. He was home in February for leave so at that time he'd only been on tour for seven months. Then from March-where he talked to Astrid-to July where they are currently it was another five months. So he's been on tour a full year now and to make it fourteen months he'd have to be there until September. I will go in and fix the other chapters so it matches up but I thought I'd make it known that the tour ends in September-not August! Thank you and sorry again! -Nightstar._ )

25; Scary

Hector was sicker than even he thought after getting off the phone with Astrid. He woke up two hour later around 11pm with a massive headache, light headed, dizzy, weak, shivering, and nauseated enough to barely make it to the bathroom before throwing up harshly. Some of the guys were still awake at that house-Tallon and the rest of his unit were among those still awake soldiers so when they say Hector rush to the bathroom they knew he was sick. At first they honestly thought he just wanted to go to bed to avoid talking about the conversation with Astrid but they could see that wasn't the case right now. When it continued for fifteen minutes, Tallon went in there to check on him and he saw him just sitting by the toilet groaning and holding his stomach while trying to keep from throwing up. "I won't bother asking if you're alright," Tallon stated.

"I don't...even know where this came from...I felt fine all day," Hector moaned weakly.

"Want me to send someone to get the medic for you?" Tallon questioned moving beside him and feeling his forehead-then his cheek for a fever which he had without a doubt.

"Yeah because I can't walk without feeling like I'm gonna hurl..." Hector coughed a bit. Tallon nodded as he got up and poked his head through the door while he noticed his friends looking at him for an update.

"Vik, Ry-go get the medic for Haddock. He's running a fever and to sick to move there on his own," Tallon asked.

"Sure thing, Tal." Ryan nodded as they got their boots, coats, and hats on-then grabbed their guns as they headed out of the barrack to go to the medical tent which was only a ten or so minute walk but Tallon knew they'd jog or run there so they could get Hector help fast. What surprised Tallon the most was that unlike when they first met him-Hector actually admitted he was sick two hours prior to now and outright said he wanted the medic to come because he couldn't move without feeling like he was going to throw up. It was strange to see Hector now fighting them or trying to hide it. Tallon crouched beside him and rubbed his back a bit hoping it would soothe any nausea he was feeling.

"This sucks, why is it only me who gets sick?" Hector huffed-clearly frustrated.

"We all get sick, Hec. You just seem to get it first. No clue why though-you're health is in peak form all the time," Tallon replied calmly to him.

"Maybe I'm just too stressed out. I was fine before that conversation with Astrid. I have so much on my mind about it and I have no idea what to do about it all," Hector sighed closing his eyes.

"Well we didn't hear the conversation my friend so we can't exactly give an input on the situation. It really just comes down to what you want to do. Be with her or walk away from it," Tallon stated.

"She gave me answers I expected and yet, some I didn't. She said it was Jessie and Skylar's idea to hurt me but while she was with me-she did actually start to like me but couldn't be with a guy who couldn't stand up for himself. But she understands now the reason I never fought back and I guess Jessie has been a real jerk lately to her and she realized her feelings for me still existed when Jessie raised his hand to her and I stepped in to protect her regardless of the past. It's the same thing as with the others-they didn't see the real me until after I disappeared for a year and it came out seven months after me being gone that I joined the military. They all want to be my friend-she said she wasn't sure about Skylar or Jessie but the rest do and she wants to be with me," Hector looked down now with a hand to his head.

"Hector-we're your best friends and no matter what you choose, we'll have your back," came Thaxter's voice now entering the bathroom.

"But if any of them hurt you again-we won't hold back. Understand that. After all you've told us and been through, this time you got people in your corner and we'll fight for you," Evan added on.

"I appreciate that you guys but it doesn't help me figure out what to do about Astrid," Hector held his stomach again.

"Yeah-I think you're stressed is all. A lot has happened the last month or so with them finding out, us going home only to immediately jump back into coming here after three day. Not to mention all the little things like losing Luna, that outburst you had on your birthday because of Jessie's remarks. It's a lot to take on at once on top of now trying to figure out if you want to be with someone who hurt you pretty deeply two years ago," Tallon said with a hand on his shoulder.

"That's my problem. What do I do? Forgive her and try or walk away in fear of being hurt again. She played it so well the first time-how do I know it's not just another act?" Hector mumbled.

"You don't. You can't, bro," Evan told him.

"Listen-this is all I can offer about it," Thaxter stated as Hector looked at him now, "You still care about her or you wouldn't of let her explain and you wouldn't even be giving this any thought at all. I say give her another chance and if she hurts you again-she has to deal with us this time. We have your back and we won't let you fall-trust in that, Hector." he offered a smile as the medic came in with Ryan and Viktor behind her.

"I see you're not feeling well this evening, Lieutenant." came Isabella Peters's voice-the main Nightwave medic. Each Company had a medic assigned to them because they were closer to that particular set of barracks. When it came to medevacs from missions-the soldier would go to whoever was closest with the equipment available. There were two types of medical areas on the base alone. One was standard things like illness, non battle wound, headaches, etc. The other was for wounded soldiers from battle. Isabella was the Nightwave Company standard medic and she had about six others who worked with her in that tent.

"Not at all," Hector responded to her shaking his head a bit.

"Symptoms?" Isabella asked as she knelt down in front of him pulling few things out like her thermometer, blood pressure checker, and a tool to check eyes and ears.

"Dizzy, headache, light headed, nauseated, weak, tired..." Hector listed off while she was checking him over.

"When did it start?" she inquired.

"Round 2130. Went to bed-woke up half an hour ago feeling worse," Hector responded to her.

"Well fever for sure-102.4 and if that gets any higher it will be a problem. I'll give you something for that and also your blood pressure is much too high so try and calm yourself down. As for the rest-sounds like a small bug or perhaps something you ate." Isabella informed softly.

"So he's on bed rest?" came the voice belonging to Cody Greysen questioned.

"For now. The rest I'm sure he'll recover from but the high fever and blood pressure are cause for concern. I can give him something for the fever but I'm not sure about the increase for blood pressure. It's not in his records for that being a problem," Isabella stated.

"It's stress, Bell, Hector's had a lot going on in that head of his. He'll be alright-just needs a good night's rest," Tallon informed.

"Well I want him back first thing tomorrow morning to be checked over-is that clear?" Isabella said firmly.

"Crystal, ma'am. We'll have him there at 0700," Thaxter saluted. Isabella packed up her things after she gave Hector two small red pills-she left not long after that. "Well, the fever reducer she gave you will likely work for any pain too so that should make it easier to sleep,"

"What brings you over to Dragon platoon, Cody?" Hector asked looking at Cody now.

"Was walkin' by medical and heard these two saying you were sick so I thought I'd come check on ya," Cody smiled as he offered his hand which Hector took and the man slowly pulled him to his feet, "Take it slow-that should keep the nausea down for ya,"

"Thanks...I just want to be able to sleep." Hector coughed a few times.

"I'll let Holgerson know you're sick so you don't get stuck doing any early morning shifts until after the medic clears ya," Cody informed. Hector nodded as Tallon and Evan helped Hector back to his bunk slowly and he laid down covering up under his blanket. "Let me know how he is tomorrow?"

"Of course, Captain." Thaxter nodded to Cody who then left the barrack right afterwards. The rest of the unit got into their beds seeing now that Hector managed to fall back to sleep pretty quickly.

"Poor guy can't a break in the slightest. If it's not one thing, it's another." Evan sighed heavily.

"That's what we're here for-to try and make it just a little bit easier for him," Tallon said to them.

"True. Alright guys, let's get some sleep. I think we all need it," Viktor told them all. It was long after that when they all flipped out the lights and went to sleep peacefully.

(Four Months Later)

They were in July now-middle of to be exact and were hyped up because of the fact that in two months their first tour would be over in September! Four months back, Hector ended up being fine after two days. Food poisoning and stress was the cause of it after all. He mainly stayed in bed those two days while thinking lightly on what to do do regarding him and Astrid. Thaxter had a point-he went through a lot of trouble to protect her and Hector knew without a doubt he still cared deeply for her or he wouldn't of even considered the idea of forgiving her and allowing a second chance. That had to have some meaning to it, right? So what did he do? Forgive her and give things a try or walk away and finally let it go? Now with them being in July-he still hadn't given her a response to the situation of them possibly being together. He didn't call her at all but they did instant message on Skype twice a week just to chat-it was a way Hector was using to see if she was being serious with him and he actually got proven wrong. Anytime they talked, she was kind and caring, seeming genuinely concerned for him being over there. She told him she watched the news a lot and hoped he was okay, saying she couldn't wait to see him when he came home in September.

It was everything he'd ever hoped for but he was still hesitant that it was just a game and he couldn't shake that fear. His friends understood that completely but it had been four months and he needed to decide. As for talking to the family-it was once a week at best. Sometimes he managed to get in two conversations but with the heat increasing again-the connections were awful. One thing Hector did notice is that in all his and Astrid's conversations-she never asked him if he'd made a choice and it made him think back to her saying she would give him time to think about everything so true to her word, she wasn't harassing him about it but he knew he had to choose. To be with her or walk away but right now he was on a mission with his team plus three more. They'd been out there for five hours already and it was close to 9pm and this was getting really old really fast with the fact they got ambushed and had been in a firefight the last hour or so and Hector has had no time to try and even call in extraction for them. Thankfully no one had been killed but three people were injured-nothing life threatening yet but if they didn't get out soon those injuries could become life threatening without proper treatment.

(Berk)

It was 6pm for Archipelago time-Astrid, Reina, Trent, and Skylar were all over at the Haddock house for dinner and to hang out. Drew, Mandy, Freddie, and Danielle couldn't make it and Jessie of course wanted no part of it so he stayed clear. They knew Hector was busy and that was why he hadn't called in over two weeks to check in but they knew this was to be expected because he'd told them straight out he wouldn't always be able to call home. Spencer and Val were both home early-they made the effort to be home by 4:30-5pm every day now in order to catch Hector if he called. Spencer had come out publicly to let everyone know where his son really was-out in Iraq serving in the Archipelago Islands Military. It came off as a shock to most of Berk to know the Mayor's youngest son-who was seventeen when he joined, and now eighteen, was serving in Iraq the last twelve months. Val was making dinner while the others and Spencer were sitting in the living room watching TV. Darius was channel surfing trying to find something to watch while the others were talking. They were on summer break right now and enjoying it fully but it would suck that when Hector got home from his tour-they'd be back in school starting their senior year.

"For Thor's sake, Darius-pick a channel! You're making me dizzy," Spencer sighed.

"Sorry, Dad." Darius said apologetically as he lowered the remote only to land on a news channel-a reporter covering a story in Iraq at the Dreki military base: Hector's base.

"We could just leave it here. Maybe we'll see Hector again?" Heather offered motioning to the TV. In agreement-Darius turned it up a bit and they watched closely.

" _ **Well, I'm here at main operating base Dreki with the Battalion leader, Lieutenant Colonel Drake Bludvist and Nightwave Company leader, Major Alexander Holgerson-where there seems to be an issue with four units out from Nightwave Company that have yet to check in from their mission thirty miles away. Let's see if we can get a statement. Lieutenant Colonel-can you give the viewers back home any insight?"**_ the reported asked holding the microphone closer to the Lt. Col.

"Hector is a part of Nightwave. Darius, turn that up a bit more?" Val said as she entered the living room while wiping her hands with a hand towel. Darius nodded and turned up a little more as now Spencer put down the paper he was reading and all of them were paying attention to the television.

" _ **I cannot disclose much other than four units from the Dragon platoon have yet to check in with us since two hours ago. Units included are Blade, Sharp, Howler, and Inferno being led by their Lieutenant, Hector Haddock. We've tried to radio them but have received no responses-it's just static. They've been gone five hours now on their mission and when soldiers don't check in for a full two hours-we assume something went wrong and they could be in trouble. If they don't answer in the next thirty min-"**_ suddenly, Drake was cut off when the radio began to make noise.

 _ **{Dreki One, Dreki One. This is Strike Alpha. Do you...copy? Over.}**_

 **{Strike Alpha, this is Dreki One. Copy three out of five. What's the situation? Over.}**

 _ **{Situation code: F.U.B.A.R, Lieutenant Colonel. We're holdin' them at bay but we need out and now. I got four injured: two at category Blast, one at Cardinal, and the last at Delta. Over.}**_

 **{Copy that, Strike Alpha. We'll send in extraction on the double. Can you move out of heavy fire, Lieutenant? Over.}**

 _ **{Negative sir. We're pinned with barely any cover-extraction will need cover fire to get us out. Also, one of my injured are litter, three ambulatory. Over.}**_

 **{Understood, Strike Alpha. Birds comin' to ya now! ETA is fifteen minutes. Hang in there-we'll get ya out safely. Over.}**

 _ **{I'll let ya know when...Ah!}**_

 **{Strike Alpha, what's going on! Over.}** No response was given. **{Strike Alpha, do you read me? Over.}**

 _ **{Lieutenant was hit! Over.}**_

The room gasped now heard that-Hector was the Lieutenant for anyone on the Dragon platoon. They nervously watched the TV seeing how worried Bludvist and Holgerson became.

 **{Who am I talking to and hit where. Over.}**

 _ **{Lieutenant's second in command, Furysen sir. Lieutenant got hit upper chest-left side. Category Alpha. Over.}**_ They heard something in the background of one of his other teammates telling him to hold on and stay awake, to stay with them because he wasn't dying on them. __There didn't seem to be anything more on that situation-few other radio calls made by Holgerson to prepare medical straight away. They all just stared at the TV waiting for something-anything to let them know Hector was alright, they knew he'd been shot but didn't know how bad. After another half an hour three choppers were seen flying in overhead and landing on their respective pads. Soldiers began to file out and help other wounded soldiers off and getting them to medical slowly. Then two stretchers were brought out of the last chopper, right away they could see which one had Hector on it because his guys from Inferno were carrying it to an ambulance that was backing up towards them. Hector was loaded in and then Tallon climbed in with the medics in there.

" **I'll ride with him!"** Tallon told the rest of Inferno.

" **Keep us posted, Tallon,"** another of the guys-they assumed it was likely Evan had said. Tallon gave a nod as he sat down out of the way and the door were closed as the gray ambulance turned on its sirens and sped off. Inferno just stood there-worried for their friend as the ambulance got farther and farther away from them.

" **Someone tell me what the hell happened out there right now."** Bludvist ordered standing before them.

" **It came out of nowhere, sir. We got ambushed two hours ago but no one got hurt then it just got progressively worse. As soon as Haddock had a minute to breathe-he called for extraction. Group of ten attacked us-we fought them off but one went to shoot Furysen and Haddock pushed him out of the way-getting hit himself by a pistol at five feet. He blacked out a few times on the chopper-he was out of it and having trouble breathing. We thought we might lose him on the flight back,"** Thaxter explained.

" **We won't know anything until after Furysen checks in with us. For now-get back to your barracks,"** Holgerson stated coming beside Bludvist now. The soldiers nodded as they walked off slowly-clearly worried still. The reporter seemed to move forward a little more now towards the two men.

"Cut the report-there won't be nothing else the rest of the night," Bludvist ordered before walking away with Holgerson and it looked like Greysen with them too. The reporter said her short ending and the camera cut. When it returned to the newsroom-the anchorman just said he hoped any of the soldiers hurt would be okay. Darius turned the TV off now as they all looked at one another worried. They might not of seen it this time, but they knew Hector was hurt and badly too and they had no idea if he was going to make it.

(Three Hours Later; Iraq)

13:30am at the Dreki base and none of the soldiers of Dragon platoon could sleep-all of them were worried for Hector, they hadn't heard from Tallon yet. "Someone should call his family-that camera was rolling when we got off the chopper," Ryan sighed.

"We got strict orders not to contact them until we know about Hector," Evan reminded firmly-as if on queue, Greysen walked in slowly but the look on his face made them worry if Hector was still alive or not.

"Captain Greysen...how is...Hector?" Thaxter asked.

"He's alive. We just heard from, Furysen. Two hours of surgery to get the bullet out and fix any damage. He's stitched and recovering now. Tallon said Haddock is likely to be there about two weeks to recover before he can return here and even then has to take it pretty easy for another few weeks. Tallon said Hector was just starting to wake up about ten minutes ago. Tallon's gonna stay the night with him and Bludvist said if Hector's up for it then you four can take one of the jeeps and go visit him there," Cody informed.

"Thank Thor..." they all sighed in relief. Hector was alive-had a long recover but he was alive never the less and that was enough for them. All they knew for now was that had been a very scary situation to deal with the fact they almost lost Hector tonight-none of his injuries had ever been bad enough to reach category Alpha and require hospitalization or surgery. Cody finished telling them not to to inform his family just yet because Hector was still on a twenty-four hour watch to make sure there wasn't more damage than they first saw. Hector was listed stable but could change. The group understood as Cody left and they all settled in for bed-maybe they'd sleep now knowing Hector was alive and they could see him later on as long as nothing changed in his condition.


	26. Visits & Calls

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

26; Visits & Calls

The guys of Inferno were more worried than anyone else but they did manage to get some sleep after Cody came by to tell them that Hector was alive, out of surgery, and still unconscious but not out of the woods just yet because his stable condition could change to something worse at any time. Hector had been hit in the chest-the left side while saving Tallon from being hit just as they were getting to extraction that would take them out of a mission gone horribly wrong by ambush from the enemy side. When they reached Dreki base-Tallon instantly offered to ride with Hector to the hospital and for three hours, there had been no update until Tallon apparently let Cody know. The Inferno unit let the rest of the Dragon platoon know-anyone who didn't get the update that way they could relax a little. With it now being close to ten in the morning-the four men of Inferno were anxiously awaiting to find out if they could go see Hector but as like the night before they had to wait for Tallon to radio in that Hector was cleared for visitors and his condition wouldn't worsen at all. It sucked having to wait but Tallon radioed at 7:30am to let them know that Hector was still asleep but stable and the doctors wanted to wait for him to wake up fully to examine him before allowing visitors.

Of course Thaxter, Evan, Ryan, and Viktor understood that-they didn't want their friend to not be up for visitors. The guy took a pistol bullet to the chest and made it back to base, then onward to the hospital for surgery which he also survive and was now either unconscious or sleeping. Tallon reported at around midnight that Hector was starting to wake up but they all knew that he had to be exhausted from everything. The group was sitting in their barrack awaiting any kind of word on their friend-Tallon had said as soon as he knew something they would too. A single knock on the barrack brought them from their thoughts and worrying as Major Holgerson walked in holding a radio in his hand although he looked worried himself and the concern for the men on Inferno began to rise as they wondered if Hector was okay still or not. Had something happened overnight? "Major...Holgerson. Have you...gotten word from, Furysen?" Thaxter asked slowly approaching the major now with his friends also following and them all looking at Alex.

"That I did. Just a few moments ago. Haddock is alive-not to worry about that but he still very weak. The bullet missed vital organs-but it fractured two ribs. He's tired still but awake and alert so the doctors cleared him to be stable and can have visitors. So you four can take one of the jeeps and go see him, and one of you inform his family. Furysen will meet you outside the hospital so you know what room to go to-just radio him on channel seven to let him know you're there," Holgerson stated-the guys instantly sighed in relief. Hector was okay and they could go see him.

"Thank you, Major Holgerson. We're ready to go right now," Viktor nodded firmly. Alex handed them a set of keys and nodded.

"He was taken to the Combat Support Hospital just past the Baghdad Airfield-it's close to thirty minutes from here, I want you all back by 2100. That clear?" Alex stated.

"Crystal, Major. We'll be back by then," Thaxter nodded as Alex did the same and walked out of the barrack.

"Hey, send Haddock our wishes to get better alright?" asked Andrew Cortez.

"Will do guys," Ryan offered a smile as they headed out the barrack next to see the jeep parked off to the side past the barrack line. They all climbed in and Evan drove-heading right for the hospital where Hector was.

(Half Hour Later)

Now at 10:45am-they reached the hospital and radioed Tallon to let him know they were there. Sure enough after parking and reaching the entrance, Tallon was waiting there to lead them in. "Doctor said not to stress him out or we have to leave. He's gotta stay calm and relaxed," Tallon stated right away.

"Got it, how was he last night after surgery?" Thaxter asked.

"Had no idea what happened and didn't stay awake long. Maybe ten minutes before he went back to sleep. Doctor said it's normal for him to sleep and that if he feels tired he should-will help the recovery," Tallon informed.

"How long is he lookin' at in here?" Ryan question.

"If nothing arises in his condition to worsen it from where it is, two weeks and then he can return to base but will still be required to maintain light duty for another two weeks. The fractures to his ribs weren't great but still enough to keep him down about a month. I got told that we were lucky we kept the wound closed or it could have led to a collapsed lung. Anyone call his family yet?" Tallon asked next.

"We were told not to call anyone until he was cleared stable for twenty-four hours but Holgerson gave us permission before we left base. Haven't called yet-you should be the one too though. You've been with him all this time and know more information," Evan added in.

"I'll do that. Hector is in the room just down this hall-fifth door on the right. Remember what I said, he's stable but it can still change." Tallon reminded.

"No problem," Viktor nodded as they headed down the hall towards the room while Tallon moved outside the doors and lifted his phone. It was 11am for them so it had to be 8am back on Berk. And to top it off it was a Saturday so likely he could catch the whole Haddock family at once-Tallon recalled that Hector mentioned his family didn't start doing their own thing until about 11am on Saturdays and Sundays. Tallon dialed the Haddock household and pressed the phone to his ear. It only took two rings before someone picked up-clearly with a worried voice.

" _Hello?"_ came Spencer's voice.

"Mr. Haddock. Hi, it's Tallon." he greeted.

" _How is Hector! We saw the news last night,"_ that was Mrs. Haddock's voice for sure.

"Calm down-I'll tell you. I've been with him all night," Tallon informed.

" _Can we talk to him?"_ Heather's voice asked.

"Unfortunately, you cannot right now. I'll explain if you calm down," Tallon insisted-the phone fell quiet.

" _We'll be calm. Just tell us what happened, Tallon. Please?"_ that was Astrid's voice, what was she doing there? It didn't matter right now. Tallon took a breath.

"You know I can't give you much about the mission but basically, shit got crazy fast. Hector pushed me out of the way and got shot in the chest-left side. It didn't hit anything vital but it fractured two ribs. He was in surgery last night for two hours-he made it through fine. Doctor on staff said it helped that we kept pressure on the wound the entire time or his lung might have collapsed. As it stands right now, he'll be in the hospital for two weeks before he can return to base. Then after that-he has to stick to light duty another two or so weeks to ensure the wound doesn't reopen and there isn't anything they missed. As for talking to him-doctor doesn't want him under any stress or his condition can go from stable to much worse. He's under close watch for the next few days. He's very weak and tired-been sleeping a lot since last night. I'll keep you posted on his recovery," Tallon explained.

" _But he will...live right?"_ Darius asked.

"I wish I could give you a definite. But right now-I don't know. That's why the doctors are watching him closely and are avoiding anything that can stress him out. The rest of Inferno are in with him right now-I was with him all night to keep an eye on him. Right now he's using a breathing mask because it's a little hard for him to breathe without it. Doctor said that was normal for the next few days," Tallon stated, "I gotta go for now. I told Hector I wouldn't be gone long, don't try to call him because he doesn't have his phone. It's at the base still-we never taken them on missions. The guys brought me mine this morning. I have to return to base tonight myself and I'll update you again then. It's gonna be rough these next few days so we're all on edge with fingers crossed. Hector's pretty tough-I'm sure he'll be fine but we all know he's not invincible,"

" _We understand. Let him know we love him and are praying for speedy recovery and to hear from him soon?"_ Val asked lightly.

"I will do that, Mrs. Haddock. I'll call later on-likely around 6-7pm your time. Bye for now," with that, Tallon hung up with a sigh as he moved back inside the hospital and to Hector's room where he walked in to see the guys sitting around near the windows or in the two chairs that were present in the room.

"Hey...there you are," Hector said through the mask over his mouth and nose with a faint smile.

"I didn't go far my friend. Had orders to call your family-they know you're recovering and I assured them you'd be just fine," Tallon offered a smile as he moved beside the hospital bed and Thaxter moved out of the chair closest to the bed so Tallon could sit down.

"How did...they find out?" Hector asked with slightly wider eyes.

"Hey, ssh...relax. You know you can't stress out, Hec. They were watching the news last night when we returned and you were rushed off here. It's okay, take it easy." Tallon insisted patting his arm some. Hector gave a nod as he looked to the others of his unit tiredly.

"If you're tired-you can sleep. We'll still be here. Holgerson said we could stay til 9pm," Ryan told him.

"I'm alright...for now. Slept most of the night and up to when Tal said you guys were on your way," Hector replied calmly.

"You in any pain?" Viktor asked.

"Sore-mainly the chest. Hurts to breathe but I guess that's what the mask is for," Hector sighed.

"Well you heard what the doctor said, Hector. It's gonna be a rough few days while the hole in your chest closes, be lucky the bullet didn't hit anything vital and you escaped with a hole and two fractured ribs...or you could be in here a lot longer man." Tallon mumbled.

"Told ya unless I get hit in the head or the heart-I'm gonna live," Hector tried to chuckle a bit but only ended up cringing from pain.

"Well chest on the left side is cuttin' it real close, Hec...You're fast, smart, and strong but you aren't invincible," Evan sighed now.

"I'll be okay. How was my family?" Hector asked curiously.

"Worried. Astrid was there too-I don't know if anyone else was," Tallon remarked.

"I still gotta figure out what to do about that whole thing," Hector sighed closing his eyes.

"Don't worry about it right now-focus on you. Then you can worry about your love life later-you can't have one if you're dead from stress," Thaxter stated as the others nodded.

"I'm not stressed about it-just confused," Hector replied now.

"Confusion leads to stress. Hector, stop worrying about it. She hasn't asked about your answer so clearly she's willing to wait. She sounded worried for you on the phone when I called so I think they'd all want you to get better faster and then you can decide what you want to do," Tallon said to him.

"Fine, fine. You're right. I'll take it easy," Hector smiled.

"Good." the group said in thanks that Hector's stubbornness wasn't winning right now. It was quiet a few minutes and although they had said for him to worry about himself-he still thought about Astrid and the last conversation they had together where he said that he had to decide if he could be with her or not. Did he love her? Yes. Did he want to be with her? Yes. Was he scared to be hurt again? Absolutely. So what did he do? Risk the fear and be with her-she seemed sincere over the phone but that was just the thing...

It was over the phone that they talked-not in person where he could see her eyes. Hector had always been good at that-seeing emotions through eyes. Her voice seemed sincere, and her answers didn't seem planned. But he wanted to see her eyes-he should have Skyped her instead of used a phone call. For now-it didn't matter. He would listen to his friends and the doctor-he would take it easy. It was July so he'd have a month or recovery to go and then in September-their first tour would end and he'd be back on Berk. That is was his deadline-he'd give her an answer when he got home.

"Tallon-do me a favor?" Hector asked as Tallon looked his way, "Text Astrid for me-tell her I'll give her my answer when the tour is over and I'm back on Berk,"

"You sure you wanna set yourself a time limit. That's only...two months away, Hector," Thaxter asked.

"I'm sure. I'll use a month to recover and then from that until we go home to decide," Hector nodded to them.

"I'll let her know." Tallon replied to him as he pulled out his phone, "What's her number?"

"354-011-0109," Hector stated as Tallon typed it in and then started typing the actual text out before pressing _Send_.

"Alright-I sent it. Now promise me you'll wait at least a week before you start thinking about it all-and until you don't need the mask anymore," Tallon asked.

"Swear I'll wait til I'm cleared. Thanks, Tal." Hector smiled to him, Tallon nodded as Hector relaxed with his eyes and closed not long after-he managed to fall asleep again.

(Berk)

Astrid had spend the night at the Haddock's after seeing the news report, she couldn't go home she was too worried about Hector and also the fact she knew that she wouldn't get updated so she wanted to be where the updates would go and that was to his parents and siblings. After Tallon called-Astrid was relieved to hear Hector was alright but still had a pretty long recovery ahead of him and they couldn't talk to him just yet. She'd been wondering what his choice would be if he wanted to be with her or not but thus far-she hadn't heard anything since March when Hector said he needed time to think about things. They were all just relaxing in the living room when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket so she pulled it out and opened the screen to see a text from a number she didn't recognize.

 **[Hector said he will give you your answer when the tour ends in September -Tallon]**

That made a lot of sense. At first she wanted to question it but then it made sense why he was waiting-he wanted to see her face to face to tell her and also he needed time to recover from the wound he received. That was fine with her-at least she knew now that he wasn't just avoiding her in fear although he had every right to do just that after what happened between them. So in September she'd know if he wanted to be with her-she could wait. She honestly wanted to see him again too, and in two months she would get to. It was mid July now, there was still the rest and all of August to go. She wasn't sure when in September he'd be back but at least for right now she knew it would be sometime that month he returned and she couldn't wait to see him.

[I'll be waiting patiently until then. And let him know that I've got him in my prayers for a speedy recovery-we all hope to hear from him soon. That _all_ was for me, his parents, siblings, and the others who I know he doesn't like but they are trying. 'Cept Jessie and Skylar. -Astrid]

After she sent the message she put her phone away and relaxed. So two more months until she knew-she could handle that for sure.

(Iraq)

Hector slept, not moving an inch except for the rising up and down of his chest to show he was breathing. Tallon received the message from Astrid and put his phone away-then he and the guys continued to chat quietly as their friend slept. They all knew he needed it. The nurse came in a few times to check over Hector and said that he was staying stable and that was a good sign-this relieved his friends. Thaxter took the radio and reported back to base on Hector's condition remaining stable and levels holding steady. Cody most of all was relieved to hear that-the two were close and the friends knew that. Cody was the one to help Hector join the military in the first place. Hector woke up after the three hour mark hit-making it 2pm when he started to show signs of waking up. He groaned and cringed a bit but kept himself relaxed and breathed slowly as the doctor had instructed him the first time he woke up with such a tightness in his chest that he couldn't breathe properly-the mask helped but only by a little.

"You alright?" came Tallon's voice first.

"Yeah...waking up is harder on the breathing. I'm okay..." Hector replied with a single nod, "Did...Astrid reply?"

"She did," Tallon nodded and showed him the message as Hector laughed a little.

"Those two will never grow up...I guess I won't knock the other's-least they are trying. Well, according to Astrid they are. They never gave me any crap when I was home. I suppose it wouldn't kill me to try back-seems like they've changed with Jessie and Skylar being the way that they are," Hector sighed slightly.

"Well, focus on you for now. We got two months before we go back home again," Evan reminded.

"Yeah, I got it, Ev. Don't worry..." Hector smiled.

"Our job to worry you nut job. You took a bullet for me and it almost killed you," Tallon grumbled to his stubborn friend.

"That's...my job as...leader of the platoon. Protect the...others," Hector wheezed a bit.

"Alright, take it easy now...Doctor says you're staying stable-let's not change that. We want our leader back at base with us," Ryan informed.

"Couple weeks and I'll be back," Hector told them.

"As long as you heal properly," Tallon reminded.

"I will, Tal. Calm down-I ain't ready to die just yet," Hector grinned.

"Smartass," Tallon shook his head sighing with a smile.

"Rather be a smartass than a dumbass," Hector countered.

"I'll give you that one my friend," Thaxter chuckled.

"So am I allowed to eat, because I'm starving," Hector asked.

"We'll find out for ya," Viktor stated as he and Evan headed out of the room to find a nurse or doctor to ask. Hector relaxed a little-though he was lying badly wounded, it wasn't so bad having his friends there with him. They kept him distracted and happy, at least he wasn't alone in the hospital to heal but he knew they'd have to go back at 9pm and that included Tallon too so he'd be alone for the night and he highly doubted that the higher ups were going to let them come back every single day until he was released from the hospital and could return to the base himself. At least for now he had them so he'd enjoy it while he could. It was times like these he was really glad he joined the military because he had the best friends around who were willing to spend all day in a military hospital just so he wouldn't be lonely. He was truly blessed and nothing would ever change the fact that he loved these guys like they were his own family-his brothers for life.


	27. His Answer

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

27; His Answer

Hector spent all day with his friends and he hated when it hit 8:30pm and they had to leave to get back to the base. It had been an amazing day just them hanging out together-of course being careful not to let anything stress Hector out, and making him laugh but not to hard or else he'd be in pain. He loved it because his mind was off everything related to Astrid-he would have more than enough time to figure that out after he was cleared to be stable enough where stress wouldn't affect his recovery although the no stress thing would be good to carry throughout the entire recovery-or so the doctor suggested. But just as they were leaving, the doctor had wanted to see how Hector would do off the mask for a little while and that's when the situation changed from stable to serious and bordering critical. Hector couldn't do it-it was too much on his chest and lungs to breathe on his own. Tallon was actually about to be the last one out when he heard the wheezing and whipped around quickly to check on his friend.

"Hector..." Tallon whispered in fear as Hector sounded like he was choking or having a really bad asthma attack-which Tallon knew Hector didn't have asthma for a fact.

"It's alright, Mr. Haddock-just take it easy. Slow breaths now," the doctor instructed only it wasn't working and Hector was holding his chest in pain. Tallon glared almost as he pushed the doctor out of the way and put the mask over Hector's mouth and nose while Hector's breathing began to return to normal slowly.

"That's it, Hec...breathe slow and calm yourself down," Tallon said before facing the doctor. "It hasn't even been twenty-four hours since surgery! You can't just take him off fast like that, you could have killed him!"

"We knew what we were doing-he has to be able to breathe without it," the doctor argued.

"If you knew what you were doing than my friend shouldn't of been borderline choking because he couldn't breathe! You took it too fast and didn't give him time to adjust to breathing. It hurts him to breathe on his own-he's said this. You should not have attempted to take the mask right away..." Tallon retorted back.

 _ **{This is Lieutenant Colonel Bludvist calling Inferno Unit for location update. Do you copy? Over.}**_

"Tal. You want to answer it. You're Haddock's second in command," Thaxter asked holding it out to him. This was the radio call from the Bludvist wondering where they were because it was now 9pm and they weren't back like they were supposed to be.

"You take it. I need to stay here so they don't kill my best friend," Tallon growled almost, Thaxter lifted the radio as he stepped out of the room with Evan to answer Lt. Col. Bludvist on the radio. Tallon ignored the doctor now as he turned his attention on Hector who was finally calming down and breathing normal again, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay...Thanks for that," Hector said with a few deep breaths.

"I got your back my friend. Any pain?" Tallon asked him softly.

"Chest is about a seven outta ten right now," Hector informed him-cringing again as Tallon glared back at the doctor.

"We apologize, Mr. Haddock. We would like to run some tests however-to make sure we got everything out and find out why you had so much trouble breathing without the mask. You condition changed as soon as it was off and that's not normal," the doctor on the right side of the room stated. After this was said, Thaxter returned to the room with the radio still going and held it out to Tallon.

"He wants to talk to you," Evan told Tallon as he took the radio with an eye roll.

{This is Furysen, Lieutenant Colonel Bludvist. Over.}

 _ **{You boys were ordered back for 2100 hours-it's now 2055 and you are nowhere to be found. Over.}**_

{My apologies. Just as we were leaving the doctor took Haddock's breathing mask off way to fast and he couldn't breathe at all. I elected to put it back on myself so he didn't die. It's to soon for him to be without it. Over.}

 _ **{Understandable. How is he doing right now? Over.}**_

{Better now. Chest is bothering him and doctors want to run more tests. Permission to stay with him another night? I'm his battle buddy and friend-rules say I'm not supposed to leave him when he needs help. Over.}

 _ **{Normally I would say he's in good hands with the doctors but given what you told me previously, I'm going to say permission granted, Furysen. I expect an update before midnight and tomorrow morning. Understood? Over.}**_

{Yes sir. Over.}

 _ **{The rest of you, return to base. Bludvist over and out.}**_

Tallon handed secured the radio to his belt and looked to his other friends, "Go on. I got it him guys. Get back before you get in trouble-nothing will happen to Haddock on my watch," he told them now.

"Got it, Tal. We'll come see you again soon, Hec. Hang in there okay? Don't go dyin on us-we only got two months left before we go home again and party hard," Ryan smiled to him. Hector lifted his hand slow as each of the guys connected their hands to his before leaving the room as a group. Tallon turned his attention on the doctors now.

"Wherever he goes, I go. I'm not losing my best friend because of your careless mistakes. He needs the mask a while longer while the hole in his chest heals-when that is closed than likely he will be able to breathe normally. Until then-leave it be. We clear on that?" he stated firmly. The doctor and two nurses in the room nodded to him-showing that they understood. Tallon moved beside Hector now and sat down in the chair, he was glad that Hector could breathe again. "See-always gonna have your back," Tallon told him with his hand out as Hector connected his hand to Tallon's now.

"And that's why...you are...my...best friend," Hector panted a bit. From there Tallon remained by his side as the doctors did blood work, checked the wound, and even once sent him for X-Ray. It came back that the wound on Hector's chest wasn't wrapped properly so air was being sucked in through his chest-hence why he had trouble breathing without the mask. There were no scraps remaining from the bullet and no organ damage. When they fixed the wrapping on the chest wound, Hector's breathing came easier and eventually with slow deceleration from the oxygen machine, Hector was able to breathe without the mask just as Tallon had to radio back to Bludvist with an update. Tallon radioed back with an update for him-explaining the results of the tests and that Hector was doing a lot better. Bludvist told him good work and to stay with Hector until the next night but then he had to come back to get some rest and offered to send another soldier to keep an eye on Haddock but Hector said he would be fine. With that concluded-Hector ended up falling asleep and then Tallon in the chair beside him-this left the rest of the night really calm and for Hector at least, it was painless.

(Two Months Later)

It took three weeks for Hector to be cleared to leave the hospital and all of which were because of doctor mistakes that kept him there. His chest wound closed fully by the middle of the second week and he no longer needed the mask at all. The pain wasn't great but still gave him some trouble. When Hector finally returned to base at the start of the fourth week into his recovery-he was ordered immediately to light duty as in no heavy lifting, no extraneous activities, and the obvious: no missions but he was allowed to do guard as long as he didn't take part in any of the fighting. He wasn't cleared for normal duty until he hit the very beginning of September and this was also when they were supposed to go home because their tour was over-or supposed to be but they were never given a date in September of when they got to leave Iraq. Hector still had some pain in his chest but the medic stated that was likely to continue for a while and Hector didn't mind-it could be managed with basic aspirin. As soon as he was released back to base too, he called home to let them know he was okay-just taking it slow and resting.

They were currently about two weeks into September now-Hector knew his brother and sister were back in school and so were the others. Not that he considered them friends-but he could tolerate them since they seemed to of changed now that they didn't really hang with Jessie or Skylar anymore or that's what Darius told Hector at least last time they talked which was two weeks ago when Hector let them know that he still have a date for when they were returning back to Berk. All of them were off a mission that was very successful-there had been no problems and no fights to engage in. The guys were celebrating in the barrack with the girls too. It wasn't often they could be in the same barrack together but for some things they were allowed as long as they didn't stay past a certain hour. They were all sitting around, laughing, and talking-enjoying some water and snacks that guys received from home and were nice enough to share with everyone. Hector didn't get packages from home-he didn't want them but from time to time he did get letters. And also one of the things he was doing was figuring out what to do with Astrid.

He'd been thinking about it since the second week in the hospital and still he had nothing close to an answer on what he should do. He knew he liked her still-he wasn't sure if he could say love officially and this was something he had originally admitted to Tallon: that he was in love with Astrid even after what she did to him two years back but now with the chance of them actually getting to be together, he wasn't sure if he could call it love anymore because he did still fear getting hurt by her a second time. He knew he had to figure it out quickly though because as soon as the tour was over and he got back-he'd promised to have an answer ready for her.

"Nightwave! Fall in!" came Major Holgerson's voice as it echoed through the barracks. All of them got on their boots, hats, and rushed out falling in at attention, saluting, and then standing at parade rest. The rest of the barracks did the same thing-after all, they all made up Nightwave Company. Alex Holgerson, Company leader stood before them after they'd formed up in their platoons. "I got good news for you soldiers. Your tour ends tonight! There's another Company coming in to send you out-they will be here in six hours. So you'll be heading out by plane in seven. Go get packed up: vests and guns into the crates that are being placed outside your barracks as we speak. You leave here at 0100 hours. If times are right-you'll be landing at Fort Striker, Berk Island at 7:40am. You will be debriefed and then you are free to return back to your homes and you'll receive orders a week following that on what will be happening. Chances that if you shipped from Fort Striker originally-that will remain your permanent base for station assignments and also you are to report the second weekend of every month for drill," he explained.

"Yes sir!" they Company replied.

"Good then. Bludvist, Greysen, Peyton, Vasquez, and myself are returning as well. We've been here for eighteen months so you'll be seeing a lot of us around Berk or at Fort Striker. So go on and get ready to leave. Dismissed!" Holgerson told them. As soon as the order was given-they cheered happily. They were going home very early tomorrow morning, Hector didn't even plan to call home-he was going to surprise his family with his return. They rushed to their barracks to get started. In seven hours they'd be on a plane back to Berk! They couldn't wait, the tour was finally over.

(Berk; 11:45am)

Long plane ride, long night but all worth it for Hector to be standing where he was now. Before Berkian Academy-ready to surprise his brother and sister, also Gobber with his homecoming. His parents knew he was back-he saw them first and they both took half a day to spend the rest with him. He would see his friends soon-they were all anxious to get back to their families too, except Tallon who wanted no part of going home and Hector told him that if he needed a place to go-to call him right away and he'd more than happy to lend him the couch again. "Alright, remember what I told you to do. Don't make it obvious I'm home to them..." Hector reminded.

"We got it son," Spencer nodded to him. Hector returned it afterwards they all headed into the school-signed in at the main office and then moved towards Gobber's classroom which wasn't far from the main office thankfully. Hector stayed hidden on the side where the lockers were so he wouldn't be seen as the principal knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Principal Santiago. What brings you by?" Gobber asked calmly.

"Well it would seem the mayor and his wife have come to see their children-said it was urgent," she replied softly. Heather and Darius tensed a bit. What could be so urgent their parents had to come to the school in the middle of the day unless it was something about Hector. Even Astrid looked a little nervous now as the principal moved aside while Spencer and Val walked in slowly.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad...is...everything okay?" Heather asked quickly as she and Darius moved from their seats to greet their parents.

"We...received some news this morning about your brother," Val said with a long sigh.

"Is he-" before Darius could finish his sentence, Hector walked in with a grin almost-still in uniform with his gray bag over his shoulder.

"Hey. Did ya miss me?" Hector said calmly.

"Oh my Gods! Hector, you're home!" Heather screeched almost as she jumped into his arms-crying tears of joy. Hector smiled and hugged her before he put her down to greet his older brother with a lighter hug.

"The news is that my tour is officially over and I'm home for a good long while," Hector told them.

"Jackass, we thought they were gonna tell us you died..." Darius sighed some.

"Wow-so much confidence in me. I feel the love bro," Hector chuckled.

"You got shot in the chest two months ago! You nearly died on the extraction chopper according to your unit..." Heather mumbled worried still.

"And I lived because my team knows what they are doing. I'm good-relax." Hector said as he looked to Gobber now, "What? No hug from my uncle?" without another word, Gobber hugged him tightly. "Ea...sy...Gobber...still got pain from that chest wound..." Hector gasped a bit as Gobber let him go.

"You said it was healed on the phone," Val pointed out.

"It's closed but it was still a pistol to the chest and hurts under to much force. Remember, I fractured to ribs and they get sore from time to time," Hector explained.

"Sorry lad, just glad you're home. No deployment orders right?" Gobber asked.

"Nothing so far. I believe we all have a mandatory four months 'boots at home' type thing is what Bludvist called it. Means that for at least four months-we're staying right here in the Archipelago on our home islands. We only have to report to Fort Striker the second weekend of every month for drill, other than that. I can stay right at home," Hector smiled.

"That's a relief..." Spencer said calmly with a hand on Hector's shoulder as the family was glad for him to be home finally. He'd spent fourteen months over there and it was hell worrying about him and if he was okay or not. Hector's eyes now moved to Astrid who was sitting at her desk with her head down a bit, he could tell she was nervous that he was home because this is when he said he'd give her his answer on them being together.

"Astrid," Hector said gently as he head snapped up, "I do believe I told you or had Tallon tell you when I got home, right?" Astrid nodded her head to him as he put his bag down and approached her desk-then offered his hand to her as she placed hers in his while he pulled her to her feet before him. "I accept you apology and I've made my decision. Sorry it took so long to make it-being at war tends to make you prioritize things ahead of others,"

"It's...alright, Hector. I didn't mind waiting," Astrid replied to him.

"Good. Your patience has paid off then because I'd very much like to be with you and have you as my girlfriend," Hector stated with a calm smile.

"Than as of right now, I'm your girlfriend and with you," Astrid smiled wide. Hector used his finger to lift her chin up while he leaned down and pressed his lips to her lightly in a kiss. Carmen, Heather, Reina, Mandy, and Danielle all gasped and went _'AWE'_ while a couple of the guys smiled-except for Jessie and Skylar who looked none too pleased about the situation before them of Hector and Astrid now being together in a relationship. Hector was happy to be with her-of course he still held the fear of being hurt if things for whatever reason didn't work out but that was to be expected in any relationship so it was something he had to take with him in this one. His tour was over-he was back with family, and now his girlfriend. Everything was just as he hoped it would turn out. Now all he had to do was just enjoy being out of war and home again. What could possibly be difficult about that?


	28. Catching Up

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

28; Catching Up

He felt good-he could admit that. His first tour over after a very long fourteen months that had started back in July 2016 and now here he was, September 2017 with it over. Also he got to surprise his family with him being home-that felt awesome to do and now he had Astrid as his girlfriend. Great day to be alive in his eyes and it wasn't even over yet. It was only about noon time-still at the school with his parents, siblings, and now girlfriend. He knew he couldn't stay there, it was still a school day and couldn't interrupt that so he would have to leave in a few minutes with his parents who he drove to the school in his car. Hector had to take them back to their jobs to get their cars then they'd all meet at home. This was the life for him-nothing could make this moment better except if maybe he had a beer in his hand-he felt like he deserved it after all the shit he had to deal with since getting called back to Iraq early from his two week leave. That actually still made him mad. Three days home and they got called back-it had been utter bullshit but what could he do. Orders were orders no matter how much they liked or disliked them.

On top of all that having to go back early-Hector and the others of Nightwave lost a total of thirty-three people-one being Sean Svendson, the Dragon platoon's original Drill Sergeant. Only six people were lost from Dragon platoon total-the other platoons lost different amounts but all together for losses in the course of fourteen months in Iraq, the number was thirty-three. Others were lost from other company's too but Hector didn't really know them-it was still sad to hear about though. In war, there was a lot of things he wished he hadn't and a good amount of it-he couldn't unsee. After hard missions where some were killed in action, the soldiers who were close to whoever died were sent to evaluations. Others who weren't close had the option to speak to counselors if they needed someone to talk to. Hector had done it a few times-like with the story he told Inferno when they were there for his birthday on leave. That affected Hector a lot-first time he'd ever shot someone and had to see it first hand. In firefights-he assumed those he killed but this one kill, he saw it up close and it was hard after that so he talked to people he trusted about the situation and it helped to talk about too.

Out of nowhere he felt someone shake him, "Hector?" came Astrid's voice to bring him from his thoughts-he blinked once and looked at her with a soft smile.

"Yeah?" Hector replied.

"Are you okay? You zoned out for a second there," she asked him while holding his hand.

"Yeah I'm good. Tired. Long flight home-left Iraq at one in the morning. Two hour layover in Germany, got to Striker had to be debriefed on orders like the drill every second weekend thing, then a three hour drive with Cody to the house so I could get my car," Hector informed lightly as he kissed her forehead and she blushed a bit.

"We were asking if you'd like to stay for lunch since it starts in about five minutes. You can all eat in here with me-I don't mind," Gobber offered.

"We don't mind staying-we took half day when Hector surprised us at our jobs," Spencer smiled.

"And we have our lunches with us-Hector do you have anything with you to eat?" Val asked lightly.

"I got an MRE in my bag-it's enough for me. I don't mind staying," Hector shrugged going over to his bag and digging through a few things before pulling out a gray package from his bag and looked over it.

"What does MRE stand for?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Meals Ready To Eat. Intended for situations where we can't get food on a mission or something. It a single serve portion for soldiers. Required to carry at least three during missions in case we get stranded, stuck there, or pinned. Something for us to eat-it can hold someone for at least a day. Bout a three year shelf life, can survive a parachute drop." Hector explained.

"So what is in that one right there?" Skylar asked, Hector turned it slightly.

"Beef Ravioli for main course, then side course, dessert. It's got a bunch of other stuff too but don't feel like listing it off," Hector shrugged.

"No offense-that looks nasty as hell," Jessie remarked.

"It is. It's vacuumed sealed food. But it's what we eat when food isn't available to eat," Hector stated.

"That's stupid," Skylar huffed.

"No, it's survival you idiot. On missions we can't bring food with them because our focus is the mission-not eating. MRE's are an emergency source of food if we can't get back to base for an extended period of time in which we might not be able to eat for said amount of time," Hector rolled his eyes. The bell rang out and Hector froze a moment-it sounded like a horn which was something he should've known since he used to attend that school but it felt odd to hear after being at war, the two sounded alike but Hector could make out the differences. Hector pushed it back, it didn't matter. He was out of war now so he could just enjoy being a civilian for a while. Like now: staying at the school to eat lunch with his family and Gobber. The principal had left now-returning to her officer and to check halls to make sure everyone was going where they were supposed to. A lot of the students in the class left and went to the cafeteria but others stayed such as Drew, Mandy, Danielle, Trent, Reina, Freddie, Carmen, Astrid then obviously Darius and Heather. Jessie and Skylar bailed out after Hector pretty much called them idiots and the fact he assumed Jessie didn't want to be anywhere near him since Astrid was now dating Hector.

"Well now, lets sit down and enjoy lunch shall we?" Val smiled gently. Everyone found a spot around the room-they tried to sit in a circle formation but it didn't work out like they had hoped. Hector was sitting beside Astrid as expected and they all ate peacefully while engaging in light conversation about changes in lives and what not. Like before-Hector couldn't talk a lot about things in Iraq and he definitely didn't bring up anyone else who had passed away, it was not his favorite subject and hoped no one asked about it. He hoped all his friends were alright too-he hadn't gotten any messages from them so they had to be okay right now. Turned out that a lot of things changed between the group of friends at school: Danielle and Trent were dating. Mandy and Drew were a thing too. Heather and Freddie were getting closer but nothing was official. Darius and his former girlfriend broke up for a reason Hector still didn't understand nor want to for that matter and he was getting closer to Carmen but still nothing official-they'd only been on a few small dates. Skylar and Reina had been together about a year and Jessie of course was single since Astrid was now with Hector.

"So are you happy to be home again?" Gobber asked.

"Of course. Anything though, is better than a war zone and that ungodly heat..." Hector chuckled some.

"So what is this...drill thing you were talking about before?" Astrid questioned.

"Second weekend of every month, me and the rest of Nightwave have to go back to Fort Striker and train. That's all. Right now-we're members of the Archipelago Army but since we passed Basic and Advanced Individual Training, and have been to war already-right now we're just civilians in normal life. But to keep us fit mentally, emotionally, and physically, we train in our MOS or Military Occupational Specialty. Most of Nightwave are medics, or like me: infantryman. Front line soldiers-we train to be ready for war," Hector explained.

"So you go for Saturday and Sunday?" Carmen questioned.

"Nope. Friday morning at 5am-get there for 8am. Stay until Monday when we leave at 5am-get back around 8am. It's a two hour and forty-five minute drive to Fort Striker-give or take three hours with traffic. Thaxter and the Grimborn brothers live the closer though." Hector stated.

"And it's...the second weekend of every month for three days?" Drew asked to confirm.

"That's right," Hector nodded.

"So you just train? Like pushups and stuff?" Trent inquired.

"Push ups, sit ups, running, jogging, walking, gun care, shooting ranges, sparring, mission scenarios, extensive first aid, small chopper and plane flight, and my personal favorite-parachuting," Hector smiled.

"Parachuting?" Spencer asked.

"Jumping out of choppers and planes from a very high altitude. I believe we jump from eighteen thousand feet and Gods help you if you don't run when landing," Hector chuckled.

"So you mean like start running before you hit the ground?" Freddie questioned.

"Yep. If you don't-you're likely to break your legs from force alone. Saw it happen on one of the videos they showed us before we jumped ourselves. Comforting thought right-but it's so much fun, like flying without wings," Hector smiled.

"So like Skydiving in a way?" Mandy asked.

"You could call it that. It's to prepare us if a chopper can't get us on the ground during a mission-it'll hover and we have to jump anywhere from a couple feet to a couple thousand," Hector nodded.

"You can fly a plane or chopper?" Darius asked.

"If I absolutely had no choice, yes. I can also drive most of the military vehicles we use," Hector replied.

"That's awesome. You get to do so much in the military. Couple of us thought about joining," Drew stated.

"If you can't follow orders, you won't survive Basic. You can't handle seeing other guys in their boxers, you won't even make it out out MEPS. It's serious shit and if you don't take it serious-you're gonna have a really bad time," Hector stated.

"How hard was it for you?" Astrid asked.

"Me? That depends on how much of what was hard for me?" Hector replied.

"Everything? Like you're entire process of joining up until you got deployed?" Danielle stated.

"Initial paperwork wasn't difficult at all-that was done at the recruiter officer. Because I was seventeen when I joined-I had to get my GED first. Honestly didn't know how I'd do on that since I was taking it without having the teachings to all of tenth, eleventh, and twelfth grade. But I guess I passed with A's and B's on it so go me knowing more than I thought I did. After that-it was all paperwork with Cody. Mainly medical history, basic information, small PT test like: ten push ups, ten sit ups, and half a mile run out back of the building. When that was set, Cody took me to MEPS-that was the day I said I was staying over Freddie's. On arriving there-we stayed in a hotel and started the next morning at 6am. Long ass day of tests, more paperwork, exams. Dear God, I'd never been happier to sleep after that was over," Hector leaned back a little with his arms behind his head.

"So at MEPS, what did you have to do specifically?" Trent asked.

"There are four basic areas of MEPS but it takes forever because of the number of people there at once. It goes ASVAB testing, physicals, job selection, and finally-swearing in. Now you haven't _joined_ the military until after swearing in, and MEPS is like your last chance to back out before you sign your service contract," Hector continued.

"Like if you had second thoughts at MEPS, you could back out before swearing in?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, MEPS gives you a lot of time to think it over. Now for testing-you take the ASVAB which is a test that measures aptitude in a broad range of career fields. Each service combines the test section results to produce its own unique scores for various career fields. Cody told me the most active job is Infantryman but in order to get that you had to score pretty damn high on your line scores-these are ASVAB subtests in groups. General Science, Arithmetic Reasoning, Word Knowledge, Paragraph Comprehension, Numerical Operations, Coding Speed, Auto Shop Information, Mathematics Knowledge, Mechanical Comprehension, Electronics Information, and finally Sum of Word Knowledge and Paragraph Comprehension," Hector listed off.

"So you had to score good on all that to be infantryman?" Spencer asked.

"Not necessarily. Infantryman alone requires a high score because of the job itself. Line scores are measured in certain areas: Clerical, Combat, Electronics, Mechanical Maintenance, Surveillance and Communications, Skilled Technician, Field Artillery, General Maintenance, General Technical, Operations of Food. In order to make Infantryman you had to pass the overall ASVAB with a score higher than thirty-one. But to be eligible for Infantryman, your line score in Combat had to be ninety or higher," Hector stated.

"What did you score overall?" Astrid asked.

"On the entire ASVAB?" she nodded to him, "Ninety-six. I was eligible for any job but I like Infantryman-it's hands on if you know what I mean," Hector answered.

"What did you have to do for the next section?" Gobber asked.

"Physicals and they take the longest. Most of MEPS is standing around and waiting in line. Physicals include stripping down to boxers to be checked, then behind the screen completely nude to be checked again, height, weight, urine and blood tests, drug tests, muscle group and joint movements, proper range of motion, so on and so forth. After all that, ASVAB scores were in so we'd be told what we scored and what jobs available to us-I picked Infantryman. When all that was done, we move on to swearing in then got our ship date to Basic. Some people got one location for Basic and another for AIT. Or some get a OSUT or One Station Unit Training which means you stay in the same place for Basic and AIT. Fourteen weeks for Infantryman." Hector chuckled.

"So...Basic was nine and AIT was four, right?" Reina asked.

"Yep. One week in between BCT and AIT. Then of course Reception Week was getting things in orders before we started Basic. Reception Battalion-known as Week Zero is BCT preview and where we get all our stuff. We set up pay options, and anything pertaining to us. It can take anywhere from two to five days, mine took four but we left on day five for Basic. In short the days went like this; Amnesty Brief: when you arrive, you'll be told what you can and cannot have at Reception Battalion; this will be the last chance to get rid of any prohibited items without being penalized. Military Record Keeping: with the paperwork you brought with you, you'll set up the medical, financial and personnel records that will last for your entire military career," Hector said now.

"Wow. That's only day zero?" Drew blinked.

"Yes it is. By the time we actually got to go to sleep-it was about 3am and had to get up at 5am to start day two. Also, day one is where we picked out battle buddies right before going to sleep and learning how to make a bed military style, meaning no wrinkles or flaps hanging out. Had to be perfect for lack of a better word. Day one was adventurous for sure. Pay Station: After getting up at 0530 and eating breakfast in the chow hall, you'll go to the Pay Station to receive your ID card. Smart Cards: You'll also be issued a Smart Card for BCT expenses, which is deducted from your first month's pay $250 for males, $350 for females. CIF or Central Issuing Facility: here you'll get your uniforms and your TA-50 or field gear-your web belt, alice pack, canteen, helmet and vest. Your civilian clothes will be returned to you when you ship to AIT or return home. Medical Exams: You'll take a general medical exam, including a blood test. Females will have a blood test for pregnancy, and then a regular blood test on the next day two." he paused to take a sip of his drink.

"Briefings: You'll be briefed on everything you'll go through. You'll also have a "Moment of Truth" briefing, in which you need to disclose any obligations you haven't dealt with. General Orientation: This station will introduce you to some Army basics, such as the chaplain's role; the Red Cross; the UCMJ or Uniform Code of Military Justice; company policies; and managing your personal affairs. PX or Post Exchange: If you don't have items you need for BCT, you'll be able to buy them here. During in processing, your feet will be evaluated for the proper type of running shoe. If you are told to purchase new running shoes, you will buy them at the PX," Hector finished.

"Good grief," Val blinked a few times.

"I'm afraid to know day two," Freddie started now.

"Also fun. Vaccinations: You get six vaccination shots: measles, mumps, diphtheria, flubicillin, rubella and smallpox. Vision and Dental Exam: You have a general vision checkup, along with a dental exam-including X-ray. At the dental exam you get issued a protective mouthguard, which is used during certain BCT training exercises. Personal Affairs Division: Here you review your personal affairs, and verify that everything is complete. Day three is where you get glasses-if you needed them. You get two pairs, regular to wear then an insert for the protective mask. On this day you also get your military picture taken for your ID or license and the BCT yearbook, can order your graduation ring and BCT DVD. Day four wasn't as hard-really just wrapping things up. You get assigned to your new unit that you'll be with in Basic and before you ship, you'll clean the barracks, get your ID tags and stencil your name on your bags. Then you're off to Basic," Hector finished.

"So that ring you wear-it's your BCT graduation ring?" Astrid asked as he nodded. "And your tags are?"

"Under the coat," he stated pulling them out so she could see them.

"So what are they for, they know who you are don't they?" Carmen asked.

"It's for identification purposes if I get KIA or killed in action. Like...big explosion-lots of bodies type deal. Has my name, blood type, social, military branch, and religion," Hector stated.

"I'm curious son, how come no one was able to find you when you left?" Spencer asked.

"When I joined-I was protected by the military confidentiality. The only people who knew were the principal because she got the notification I got my GED and I asked her if I could chill at school until I shipped out. Gobber knew I was leaving-he just didn't know where," Hector shrugged and suddenly all eyes were on Gobber.

"You knew he dropped out and left?" Val asked.

"Thanks lad, get me in trouble..." Gobber sighed.

"Don't blame him. My choice to tell him I was leaving-I just didn't say where because I know Gobber can't keep a secret to save his life. I told him I already had my GED and was leaving for a while and didn't know when I'd be back. After AIT the company could have been stationed anywhere-just so happened we got deployed instead. I called Gobber from a private number before deployment to let him know I was safe and would explain everything when I got back but then you saw me on TV and found out anyway," Hector started now.

"That was scary for us...sitting right here in this classroom watching it, we didn't even know it was you until the camera zoomed in on you when one of your guys stated the reporter and camera guy were there. Then heard your friends call out the name Haddock-followed by Hector later on before you got away," Heather said softly.

"Yeah she wasn't supposed to be there and it still pisses me off. A lot more of my team could've gotten hurt or possibly killed because of that," he sighed before getting up and moving to the door in the classroom that led outside-he knew about them. They were meant for emergencies but wouldn't sound an alarm if opened for fresh air. Hector pulled out his pack of cigarettes and pulled one out of the package, he placed one between his lips before lighting it and relaxing against the frame of the doorway. "Lost enough people in the last fourteen months to last me a lifetime," he took a drag and blew out the smoke. He didn't like to think or talk about it and they remembered that from what Tallon told them, they knew when it came to the subject of death to just let him be with his cigarette. When he finished it-he put it out in the dirt and then tossed the butt of it away with his MRE wrappers. "Well, I don't know about any of you but I'm ready to go home and sleep a few hours and I'd very much like to get out of this uniform. You two ready?" Hector asked motioning to his parents.

"Yes son," Val nodded to him as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before approaching Astrid and kissed her lightly.

"See you later?" he asked.

"I'll come over if you want me too, I don't mind. I've missed you," Astrid smiled now.

"Come over around 5:30, I'll be up by then for sure." Hector told her as she nodded to him. "Enjoy the rest of your day," he added before heading out the door with Val and Spencer following him. They reached the car after signing out and headed to the Haddock house. Hector right away grabbed a shower then knocked out on the couch due to exhaustion. It had been a good homecoming: no fighting, no drama, and it was nice to be able to hang out with everyone and catch up on what he'd missed while in Iraq. With deployment over and being home now-he was actually looking forward to seeing where his life took him next since now he actually had a life to enjoy for once.


	29. Friend In Need

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

29; Friend In Need

It was amazing to not have to wake up at strange hours to do a guard shift, rescue a pinned down group of soldiers, or even to do a mission. There were no horns to wake him up where he had to throw on his gear, shout commands, and rush out to defend the the base with his fellow soldiers. Hector loved being home and things were so different than how they were before he left. But of course he knew why if was different-everyone now noticed him and knew he existed. They knew before but now they actually liked him for whatever reason they had. Darius and Heather were proud to let people know that they had a brother in the military. His parents were proud to say their youngest son was a soldier ranked at Lieutenant who already served fourteen months in Iraq. Even his former bullies-aside from Jessie and Skylar were backing off and trying to become his friends rather than his enemy. Hector wouldn't forgive them-not right away and not until he saw proof they were changing. It was like when he had to make his choice about being with Astrid-he had to be sure of his choice.

The two of them were doing great too! Hector and Astrid made a great couple together-they always hung out and watched movies together. Hector had actually taken her out on a few dates already in the last two months. They didn't tell one another 'I love you' because they felt it was too early and honestly they weren't sure if it reached those levels of feelings yet. They'd only been together two months after all-they had time to figure out how deep the feelings ran, also Hector was still hesitant being with her. The fear from two years ago still came forward at times when he couldn't reach her or he felt she was being distant with him. He felt bad that they were together but he didn't really give her his full trust. Hector liked her alot but he felt like something was holding him back from giving his full trust and feelings and he didn't know what it was but it bothered him. Another big thing Hector started doing was working at the auto shop again. Yep. Hector went back and saw Anthony, told him what went down the last year or so and although the army was his job since all he really had to do was drill weekend once a month for three days-Anthony gave him his job back so Hector worked part time for him now.

It was never a lot nor hard but it gave him something to do while his girlfriend and siblings were in school, also his parents were working. Hector couldn't just sit around the house bored all day but he did pick up things he used to do like cook a meal for dinner if he wasn't working or he'd clean the house to save his mother some work when she got home. It did bother Hector that all this didn't really change until he chose to join the military-it bothered him to know that _now_ everyone cared where he was or what he was doing and if he was okay at all. Hector knew why they were all over him too though. Because of what he said the night of his birthday about feeling so alone that he wanted to kill himself at one point. This had been very much true-after the Astrid hurting him situation two years back and all the teasing, being neglected and ignored. He got so fed up with it all that he thought death might be a better option. But that was when he was fifteen years old-right around that time he got the job at the auto shop-just reception at first and ordering parts for cars but then Anthony began teaching him about cars and how to fix basic things, recognize standard problems.

For a while, Hector was okay but then people caught word of where he was working after he was seen driving his own car to school-his parents said the rule was he had to pay for his own insurance and registration, that he had to keep it maintained, inspected, and all the other things that went along with owning a car. His insurance was never terribly high about $67 a month, inspection and registration every two years and bonus that he could keep the car maintained himself because Anthony taught him how to fix a lot of things on his own. Hector replaced the tires on a rotation schedule: the fronts once a year and the backs every two unless he had a hole or one blew out. Hector had it pretty made for sixteen years old-owning his own car that he bought with his own saved money. Hector was always good with money-saving it. From the time he was six he'd been earning a two dollar allowance for helping his mother with basic chores, then as he got older the amount increased. It got to a point where he made ten dollars a week by the time he was nine-Hector saved all that plus what he made when he started working for Anthony.

Working with Anthony-Hector made close to $200 sometimes $240 a week and he put all that away until he was sixteen when he took driver's education-passed his permit test with a ninety-one, then his licensing and road test with a perfect score-he bought himself his own car. Registered it, insured it, and Anthony performed the inspection on it right at the shop. The car was a basic silver four door, he only spend about $800 on it and had money left over. Hector had saved a ton of money so that helped out if his work week was ever really slow-his brother and sister had been pretty jealous when they found out Hector was allowed to drive himself to school. The only other thing Hector had to pay for was his parking pass at school, well that applied when he actually attended Berkian Academy before dropping out in the middle of Sophomore year to join the military. The parking pass was about $60 itself and also the student had to maintain a B average at best. Hector loved having the freedom to drive wherever he wanted to.

Hector's depression started when he was thirteen but he'd been being bullied and teased since he was about nine-about the time he met Luna and she became his form of comfort. The bullying started with just Skylar but then as they got older and Skylar met Trent-then Darius me Drew, and Jessie it got all the worse for him. Hector never used to cut or have suicidal thoughts until he was in freshman year when Astrid hurt him with the others in on it. This is when he started working at the auto shop with Anthony and the depression wasn't so bad because he had something to distract him but when it got out where he was working-the bullying got worse and the teasing, constant reminding that he fell for Astrid's game. After the day he yelled at Snotlout he actually didn't want to live anymore, he was so sick of everything: being bullied over nothing, being teased, pushed around, no one liking him, his parents not having time for him, and so much more on the list. But then Hector met Cody and everything changed.

Now Hector was almost two years later from when he signed up-a lieutenant in the military who already served one tour of duty in Iraq, had a girlfriend, the love and support of his family, also the best five friends anyone could ever ask for: Tallon, Thaxter, Evan, Ryan, and Viktor. Sure he had Drew, Freddie, Trent, Carmen, Mandy, Danielle, and Reina but they weren't really friends so much as they were people he could tolerate to be around without wanting to punch out the guys and bitch out the girls. He was better than that and to boot they didn't hang out with Skylar or Jessie anymore-not a lot anyway. But here he was in November-a week before Thanksgiving and he was glad to actually be home for it this year since he missed last years due to being deployed. He'd been to Drill Weekend twice-it wasn't so bad, almost like a review of Basic and AIT. Those weekends he wasn't really reachable but he wasn't alone because he had his friends with him and that almost made him happier. Hector had gotten home from drill that morning and was exhausted. Tonight Hector was relaxing with his family and girlfriend although he seemed to of picked up extra guests when Heather and Darius invited their friends including Jessie and Skylar-there by association that Reina and Skylar were a thing.

It didn't bother Hector, at least they weren't giving him a hard time anymore-he appreciated they were trying but it would take more than smiles and curious questions for him to forgive them for everything before the military was involved in his life. That still irritated him regarding everyone-that they suddenly cared and showed an interest after it came out he joined the army. Not just Darius and Heather's friends-but all of his family who didn't care before the army. What could he do about it now? At least they cared and that was something he had told the guys during Basic, that it wouldn't hurt his family to care for once. "You look tired babe," Astrid said while laying her head on his shoulder now.

"Well, I did just get back from drill this morning at 8am. Sore as shit still," Hector replied lightly.

"Why not take a nap?" Heather offered.

"At 5:30pm? I'll be up at midnight if I do that, nah I'll just stay up and go to bed early or something," Hector shrugged some.

"What was the drill this time?" Val asked lightly.

"Contact, Recon, and Ambush missions. Then standard gun practice and physical training," Hector mumbled.

"Sounds like fun," Drew said.

"Oh yeah-spending hours in the forest watching intently is definitely a blast. You try sitting in a tree for three hour without moving just to observe shit and try to listen in while watching all of your platoon," Hector rolled his eyes as he sat forward and cracked his neck, then back before rotating his arms some and sitting back against couch as Astrid laid on his arm-snuggling up to him happily.

"I really wanna hear you play again," Astrid smiled while glancing up at him.

"Join the club beautiful, I got matching jackets on pre-order when I hit one hundred who tell me that," Hector chuckled.

"But I'm your girlfriend so I should get special previews," Astrid giggled some.

"I don't have anything else finished right now, " Hector stated.

"Wing it then, you're good at that, Hector." Heather smiled now.

"I've told ya a million times-I don't just wing it and I don't show it off." Hector sighed heavily as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket-he sat forward as Astrid sat up so he could sit up without a problem. "Lieutenant Haddock here," there was a brief pause now. "What do you mean you haven't heard from him since we left Fort Striker? That was...hours ago. He checked in with me-you all do," more pause, "He texted me at 0820 hours saying he was home, why you so worried, Thax?"

" _Haven't heard from him soon and we were all gonna hook up to go for dinner but he won't answer,"_ Thaxter informed him now.

"He's probably sleeping. Drill sucked, I know I'm beat but I got company over and it's way too early to sleep," Hector replied now.

" _Something doesn't feel right, Hector...I got a bad feeling about it. He was pretty miserable when we were all leavin. You left first but we were with him until his Dad showed up and the two looked like they were in a pretty heated argument. His phone just rings six times and goes to voicemail. Ev, Ry, and Vik are with me, we're worried. Can you call him and see if he'll answer for you?"_ Thaxter asked curiously.

"I'll try but no promises. I'll let ya know," Hector said calmly before ending the call.

"Something wrong son?" Spencer asked.

"Guys can't get a hold of Tallon-says he won't answer his phone," Hector stated as tried to call Tallon but after six rings it went to voicemail. Hector tried texting him but after five minutes there was no response still. Okay, maybe something was wrong. Next he pulled up his and Tallon's Skype conversation on his computer which was hooked up to the flat screen before putting his fingers on the keys to type a message to him: **~Tal. Inferno worried for ya. What's going on?~** Hector pressed send and watch it come up on screen. It showed that Tallon was online recently as in the last ten minutes-so far there was still no response and Hector was starting to get worried for his friend. It wasn't like Tallon not to answer calls, especially from him. The ding of a reply brought him from his thoughts as he looked back to the screen now and saw only six numbers there.

 _ **~851216~**_

That was the response? Six numbers? "Maybe he's busy?" Astrid offered.

"No. No, he's not busy. Something is wrong...eight, five, one, two, one six," Hector continued to repeat the numbers in a whisper almost.

"Maybe he just doesn't feel like talkin'" Skylar remarked.

"It's code. A sequence of numbers to relay a message when there's a delicate situation at hand and can't disclose information. Each number represents something...and none of those letters make sense unless..." he paused a moment then his eyes widened, "Eight. Five. Twelve, and Sixteen. That's...distress code for help. God damn it, why didn't I see it sooner!" Hector typed back. **~151423125~** then he got off the couch as he grabbed his wallet and keys off the table which were sitting next the laptop. Hector moved to the door and slipped on his sneaker-he rushed downstairs for only about ten seconds before returning with his handgun while placing the clip inside and loaded it by pulling back the top chamber load.

"Where are you going and why with your gun?" Val asked quickly.

"Never enter an unknown situation unarmed. Eight. Five. Twelve, Sixteen represent a letter from the alphabet. H. E. L. P. Tallon is in trouble and I'm going to help him. Stay here, I won't be gone long." Hector stated as he put the safety on his gun and placed it behind him-tucked into his pants and shirt covering it so it wouldn't be seen. Without another word said, Hector headed outside and to his car then he was gone fifteen seconds later.

"So Tallon sent him a code asking for help?" Jessie asked.

"Evidently. You heard Hector-they must use codes in the military if there's a situation where they can't talk normally," Darius informed.

"What did he type back then?" Drew questioned.

"If each number represents a letter from the alphabet then...his reply was _on way_ ," Astrid stated after writing it down on a piece of paper to figure out what each number represented in Hector's reply. They all looked at one another a moment then sighed-all they could do was wait for him to get back to find out what happened.

(An Hour Later)

They heard a car pull up and shut off, one door opened and then another a few seconds afterwards. It wasn't much longer before the door opened and Hector walked in with Tallon beside him-holding onto him for support almost. Hector eased him down onto the couch before going back outside and returning a minute later with a infant car seat-child present and asleep in seat, and diaper bag over his shoulder. Hector put it down carefully and then finally closed the house door and moved beside Tallon. "I...owe...you," Tallon said weakly to him.

"You're my best friend, of course I'm gonna come running when I know you need help bud. How bad you hurt?" Hector asked him.

"Got grazed on the side-the rest is...just...a few cuts, bumps, and bruises," Tallon cringed.

"Let me see the graze," Hector told him as Tallon took off his coat and lifted his shirt for Hector to clearly see the graze of a handgun bullet-it wasn't bad but still needed treatment regardless. "Stay there and don't move," he ordered as he got up and moved into the bathroom to get a few things from his first aid kit and then returned. Hector cleared the blood from the wound before applying some ointment over it. He applied a large patch over it then used some gauze to wrap it in place.

"Thanks, Hec..." Tallon smiled a bit.

"Anytime my friend. I got your back," Hector told him as the two linked hands firmly.

"How's...Jade?" Tallon asked.

"Still asleep-don't worry, she's alright. She didn't get hurt now are you gonna tell me what the hell happened?" Hector asked him.

"Simple fight turned into a shit show. Dad and Tori started fighting, Jade started crying which ensued more fighting about who took more care of her. I got fed up so I went to take care of her-she calmed down so I put her back in her crib then heard a loud smack. Dad was drunk-he hit Tori, I went to make sure she was okay and Dad had his fucking hand gun out. I tackled him down to get it away-we fought for about twenty minutes before he got the gun again and fired it which caused this whole thing," Hector saw Tallon motion to the graze on his side that had been treated, "I heard the Skype message go off and while I had Dad semi-retrained, I told Tori to message whoever messaged me the code for help. Dad and I fought longer then you showed up ten minutes later...you know the rest from there...I owe you my life because he might have killed me..."

"I didn't even know something was wrong until the guys messaged me saying they couldn't get a hold of you all day and when you didn't answer me-I knew you were in trouble. Glad I got there when I did and I'm glad I brought the gun too..." Hector mumbled.

"Um...why was it good you brought your gun? You didn't...shoot his father, did you son?" Spencer asked, Hector glanced back quietly.

"I didn't have a choice. It was that or Tallon getting shot in the head, I didn't kill his father. I only hit him in the arm to catch him off guard and get his gun away from him. Told you, never enter an unknown situation unarmed. I didn't know what the hell was going on-I just knew my friend needed help. Not like I'm proud of it but hey often the things we do that we had no choice on are things we aren't proud of. When's Tori coming?" Hector asked Tallon now.

"She's at the station right now-then she'll come for Jade and go stay at her parents or sisters for a while. Dad got arrested-sure I'll have to deal with that in court now-and probably you too. I'm sorry, I shouldn't of dragged you into this..." Tallon looked down.

"Hey, stop that shit right now. Listen to me, Tallon. You're my best friend okay? We have been since Basic-I got your back no matter what it is. I know you didn't want to involve me but you did because you knew I'd come and help you. If you hadn't called for help-tonight could have been a lot worse and I don't know about you but I don't want to get a call saying my best friend was killed by his overly drunk-gun wielding father. Stop beating yourself up that you got me involved. I could have called the police myself from here, I could've done a million other things that didn't involve me showing up there but that's not what I did. You're my friend, my teammate, and if some shit is going down involving you or any of the others-bet your ass I'm coming in person to fuck up whoever is fucking with you guys. You didn't tell me to come-you just said help. You didn't tell me to bring my gun-I chose to. And you didn't tell me to pull that trigger, I chose to. I made those choices-I involved myself. So if you gotta deal with this shit-then so will I," Hector told him with his hand up and a smile.

Tallon sighed and smiled as he brought his hand up to connect their together. "You really are my best fucking friend in the entire world, Hector. Thank you for tonight," he said softly.

"We fight side by side and remain brother for the rest of time," Hector told him as Tallon nodded.

"You're more than welcome to stay with us, Tallon while all this gets sorted out," Val offered lightly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Haddock. I appreciate that-even though your son beat you to it and basically ordered in the car that I was staying here," Tallon replied to her with a nod. The next two hours went by rather quickly-police came by to get statements from Hector and Tallon, Tori picked Jade up and thanked Tallon for protecting her, and then thanked Hector for coming as quickly as he did. The police informed that Tallon's father was locked up looking at two attempted murder charges, domestic, unpermitted gun on premises, also reckless endangerment of a minor. Hefty charges that could have his father away for a long time but Tallon didn't care-tonight crossed the line for him. Maybe some time in prison wouldn't straighten him out. They were given the arraignment date and the police left, Tori with Jade not long afterwards. Tallon was already set up to be on Hector's couch downstairs again and for a while this time-Tallon wanted no part of going back to that house or staying with his mother. Given by the time all that was over it was close to 9:30pm and the others went home-Hector promised to hang with Astrid more the next day. Both Hector and Tallon just wanted to sleep the rest of the night and recover from drill weekend and now this night that went from calm to crazy in only a few seconds but one thing was for sure that Hector would drop everything and rush off to help a friend in need.


	30. Lockdown

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

30; Lockdown

Christmas time in Berk upon them-just two days away in fact. Days leading up to Thanksgiving were interesting for sure because Hector kept checking on his friend to make sure he was okay because Hector knew Tallon well and the guy had been very quiet lately-Hector assumed because he was upset over what happened with his father and now he was spending the holidays with the Haddock family instead of his own. This wasn't to say it was a bad thing just that it wasn't fair. The father was sitting in a holding facility until after the holidays were over-just after the first of the new year is when the trial was being held to determine his time served. As Hector promised-he was at every arraignment or hearing that Tallon had to be at in order to support his friend and also some of the events, Hector didn't have a choice but to go since he was involved too but thankfully he wasn't getting into any trouble over shooting the father-it was self defense to save his friend's life. Tori-the step mother and Jade who was Tallon's half sister were staying at Tori's parents house. Tallon also refused to live with his biological mother and her now not so new boyfriend.

Thanksgiving went smoothly-Hector and Tallon took it upon themselves to cook the entire meal and suffice to say everyone was shocked that soldiers knew how to cook such a fancy meal. There was turkey, corn, broccoli, stuffing, mashed potatoes, pie, cheesecake, pudding. There was so much food that would last them well into December and maybe up to Christmas time but who knew. Tallon stayed in the basement with Hector-the couch was pretty much his new bed and they'd gotten a few plastic storage containers with pull out drawers for Tallon to put his clothes away in. For all intensive purposes, Tallon was pretty much living at the Haddock house full time now and none of them minded-they wouldn't fight Hector on the situation. They promised to support him in any of his choices and if he wanted Tallon to stay there because he was worried for his friend-then they wouldn't fight him on it. Besides, Tallon was Hector's best friend but very well mannered and helped out around the house a lot.

Hector and Tallon did call the rest of Inferno to let them know what had happened and of course they were all ready to rally around both guys and have their back. At some point on Thanksgiving they did come over to check on both of them and stayed a while for dessert but of course all went home by 8pm. Hector also spent time with Astrid-going over to meet her parents finally. All in all, Thanksgiving went nicely and the next major holiday was Christmas-coming in a two days. Today was the 23rd of December, one day until Christmas Eve. Tallon and Hector were working with Darius and Heather to finish setting up the house for Christmas. Val and Spencer were due home in ten minutes given it was close to 5:30pm and Hector had dinner going. It was baked chicken breast with rice and cheese covered broccoli, "It's nice having you home for Christmas, Hector...last year was terrible," Heather mentioned while she and Darius were stringing some lights on the tree together.

"Yeah-last year was sucky for us too. We had a little fun then had to go on a mission, by the time it was over we were ready for bed," Hector replied calmly as he returned from the kitchen after checking on the food, it still had fifteen minutes left on it. Rice and broccoli were done and just sitting on a low flame to keep them warm until it was time to eat. The phone rang on the table-it was of course Hector's cell which was sitting by his laptop that was playing Christmas music from a playlist he'd had made when December started.

He paused the music and lifted it to his ear, "Hello?" a pause, "Oh, greetings Lieutenant Colonel Bludvist-what can I do for you this evening?" at the sound of it being their commanding officer, Tallon moved closer to him now. It was now that Hector's parents, Astrid, and the others arrived and Tallon put a finger to his lips so they'd be quiet while Hector was on the phone. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, sir. Can't it be done another day-like maybe after Christmas?" more pause, "Of course I understand. Yes, I will round up the platoon and we'll be there at 1300 hours tomorrow afternoon...Yes sir. Have a good night as well," with that he hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Tallon asked him.

"All of Dragon platoon is to report to Fort Striker at 1300 tomorrow afternoon. Bludvist says it's not optional either-sounded serious," Hector replied.

"Oh for the love of God please don't be what I hope it's not," Tallon sighed.

"And what are you hoping that it's not, Tallon?" Val asked.

"Deployment orders..." Tallon and Hector sighed together.

"Right...on Christmas Eve?" Astrid said quickly coming to her boyfriend's side.

"It can happen whatever-we get the call and we go," Hector stated.

"You said mandatory _boots at home_ when you got back in September...It's only been three months since then..." Heather said worried now.

"If a situation arises and they don't have a choice-that mandatory home thing doesn't mean shit. Look, we don't know what's going on. All I was told was to inform Dragon platoon to report to Fort Striker for 1300 tomorrow-it was a direct order so I can't exactly ignore it," Hector shrugged as he dialed a number and put it to his ear, "Tallon, call Pearson, Halloway, and Ramirez. I call Patterson, Ellis, Knight, and Cortez. Tell them to pass the message along to their units and that it was a direct order from the lieutenant colonel," Hector said as Tallon nodded pulling out his phone and dialing a number himself. After twenty minutes of calls; they both put their phones away but not before Hector got another call, as he looked he saw that it was from Cody. "What's up, Cap?"

" _Good, I caught ya. Bludvist apologizes for the urgency of his call in getting your platoon up here and forgot to tell you that it's not for deployment orders-also that you can invite your families too. It's a Christmas party, we do one every year if we aren't deployed,"_ Cody informed as Hector's eye began to twitch.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Cody? For the love of Odin-the whole platoon thinks we're getting deployed now! You think you could've mentioned this fact during the first call? You know how many people I have to call back and tell them not to freak out?" Hector grumbled.

" _Sorry lad. Bludvist says he'll make it up to ya,"_ Cody said with a sheepish smile in his voice as Hector smacked his head sighing heavily.

"Swear to God, I hate you all right now...It's still an order to come though, isn't it?" Hector asked.

" _Yes it is. Oh and bring your Class A uniforms too,"_ Bludvist's voice was heard now.

"Got it, anything else, Lieutenant Colonel?" Hector asked.

" _Nope, that's it. See you lads and lasses tomorrow!"_ Bludvist said cheerfully and then Hector just took the phone away from his ear with a heavier sigh.

"So we're not getting deployed right?" Tallon asked.

"Nope not at all. It's a fucking base Christmas party and we're allowed to invite family and friends, also for some strange reason we gotta bring our Class A's too..." Hector mumbled.

"They just scared the hell out of us for a Christmas party?" Tallon blinked as Hector nodded to him, "Mother fuckers...and we have no choice but to go?" Hector nodded again, "Well I suppose since we have no choice," Tallon sighed as well.

"So there's a party tomorrow night at the base where you guys trained at and we're all allowed to come?" Astrid asked.

"Seems that way babe," Hector shrugged as he got on his laptop and pulled up the group message that had everyone's Skype added for the Dragon platoon as he typed out a quick message of: **~Families invited tomorrow, bring Class A uniform and lose the worry that it's deployment orders. It's a fuckin X-mas party. Sorry guys-didn't know myself til just now. See ya tomorrow. -Lt. Haddock~**

It didn't take long for the flood of messages to return from others saying: are you serious, really, and Gods damn it. Hector couldn't help but chuckle, only his platoon would get pissed about such a stunt but never the less at least he got to see them all again and it wasn't due to drill this time. Cool so Christmas party at Fort Striker and families could come too but why the Class A uniforms? Why would they be needed for a Christmas party. Hector supposed he would find out tomorrow, wouldn't he? The rest of the night Hector and Tallon spent eating dinner with Hector's parents, girlfriend and siblings after the others who had only come to drop Astrid off. The night was quiet-they watched a movie together and then Astrid went home around 9:30 when her parents came for her, then given the long day they'd have tomorrow-Tallon and Hector were in bed by 10:30pm at the latest.

(Next Morning; 10am)

"I swear to God, none of you would ever survive the first day of Reception Battalion with how slow you move. You'd all be doing push ups, sitsups, and two mile runs until you blacked out and needed a medic," Hector rolled his eyes at his family's slowness. They had to get on the road because Fort Striker was a two hour and forty-five minute drive away and they had to be there for 1300 or 1pm. Hector and Tallon were up at 5am as always-showered and ready for 6am. The two cooked breakfast and made coffee for when the rest of the house got up around 6:30-7am. With it now being 10am-already over was: Gobber, Astrid, Freddie, Trent, Reina, Skylar, Drew, Mandy, and Danielle were already there. Jessie wouldn't be coming because if that guy showed any disrespect around the higher ups-there would be problems and Hector was actually saving himself the drama of having to be peacekeeper.

"Sorry son, completely forgot about your base's party today," Spencer stated.

"Uh huh. Let's go-stay behind my vehicle. I don't care who rides with who but if you're not in my vehicle then stay behind it," Hector stated firmly.

"Can we ride with you?" Astrid asked gently.

"I got room for four more aside from myself and Tallon," Hector stated.

"Wait-your car can only hold five, including yourself. It's just a four door," Drew pointed out.

"Yeah, my car can only hold four and myself. My truck however can hold three up front, and three in back," Hector stated.

"When the heck did you get a truck?" Skylar asked as Hector checked his phone then opened the house door and revealed to them a black truck with four doors-two on each side.

"Well I bought it two weeks ago and with the paperwork completed, registration, inspection, and insurance done-I had someone bring it over for me. My car can't handle a drive to Fort Striker-it's just too old. I sold her to Anthony for about $400 for parts in the shop. He's gonna come get her after the holidays are over," Hector explained.

"How much that thing cost you?" Drew asked.

"About $7,000. Can we ask questions later? We gotta get on the road-doesn't look good for the leader of the platoon to be the late one," Hector sighed as the guy from the dealership tossed him the keys and handed him a folder, "Thanks, Jax. Appreciate it. Have a good Christmas," Hector told the man who had driven the truck over. The man shook his hand and headed off into a car that had pulled up behind the truck, then left with the person in there. Without anymore questions, everyone began to load up into their designated cars. Astrid, Drew, and Mandy went with Hector in his new truck. Darius, Heather, Spencer, Val, and Gobber took Spencer's car. Freddie, Danielle, Trent, Skylar and Reina took Freddie's car. Within two minutes they were all on the road towards Fort Striker-Hector's truck leading the charge.

(Two Hours & Fifty Minutes Later)

Finally arriving at Fort Striker with ten minutes to spare-Hector gave the gate guard his ID-so did Tallon and approved that the two cars following his were his family and friends. The guard let them in and they parked side by side then finally got out and Hector stretched their arms, legs, and backs. "Gods...what a drive..." Drew groaned.

"You get used to it after a while. Come on," Hector stated as he led them towards the main building where others were forming up together.

"Hector! There ya are!" Thaxter yelled as the guys of Inferno rushed over and they all greeted one another with high fives or light hugs.

"Got behind but still made it before 1300, didn't we?" Tallon chuckled.

"We haven't gotten any orders yet, just kind'a standing around confused right now." Ryan shrugged.

"I'll figure it out, stay put and keep an eye on my family if ya wouldn't mind." Hector said as they nodded and he began making his way through the crowd only they weren't moving so easily. "Really?" he sighed and took a breath. "Company, attention!" he yelled out as the soldiers of the company suddenly went silent and stood at attention-families fell quiet not understanding. "Now will you all just chill the fuck out-I'll figure out what's going on," he stated calmer and walked through them towards the front building and knocked on the door.

"Haha, well done there, Lieutenant Haddock. Was wondering if someone would step in to get them to stop acting that," came Cody's voice as the door opened to reveal him with a smile.

"Literally, anyone of you could have done the same thing. As you've said-I give off a leader feel to others and I'm good at keeping people in line for serious situations. Anyway...what's going on?" Hector asked.

"Told ya, it's a party. We're just finishing setting up, lad. Think you can get families to the field and soldiers in their class A's and form up at parade rest like from graduation day?" Alex Holgerson questioned.

"Yes sir," Hector saluted, "Wait, what for?"

"Small ceremony before the party is all," Drake Bludvist smiled.

"Sir, yes sir." Hector nodded to them as they shut the doors again and Hector faced the company before him who were still standing at attention. "Soldiers! To the barracks and into Class A's, on the double!" he ordered firmly.

"Yes, Lieutenant Haddock!" the soldiers replied.

"All parents and friends of your soldier, please follow me to the field. Seems there will be a small ceremony the commanding officers have graciously allowed for you to bear witness too," Hector stated. The soldiers were already rushing off to the barracks which were off to the left. Hector stepped off the stoop and motioned for the families to follow him and he walked silently leading them towards the field where they had their BCT and AIT graduation and towards the stands.

"Is there...a specific order we should be sitting in?" Astrid asked.

"If you know your soldiers platoon name-sit in that section, looks like they set up signs to label them. Best way to see your soldier. There are four platoons: Dragon, Wolf, Bear, and Lion. We'll be back soon-not sure what's going on right now," Hector said as he killed her gently and headed off to the barrack to meet up with Strike squad-the male barrack for Dragon platoon. Hector reached it and stepped inside as he grabbed his Class A's out of his bag then hustled to get dressed then all of them were just waiting around for orders. It was closer to 1320 before those were received for them to march on to the field by platoons. They all formed up together in the platoons and marched out in perfect sync. Reaching the field there was clapping from the families and friends seeing them all standing in uniform before their section.

"Nightwave, attention!" called out Lt. Col. Bludvist and the soldiers stood firm and serious with their hands at their sides in their respected groups. "Parade rest soldiers," he said afterwards. "Well, I'm sure you're all confused so I'll get right into it. You all returned three months ago from your first active duty tour in Iraq that lasted fourteen months. There were some losses, some victories, the lives of our friends lost and others saved by the heroic efforts you all demonstrated. The Nightwave Company was voted top company of this past tour and as such there are some awards and promotions to hand out which is why you're all lined up before your family and friends to show them how far you've all come since your Basic days."

It was shocking to hear but the soldiers didn't say a word-they just stayed in position as the ceremony began. A lot of people got promotions, and everyone got an Iraq Campaign Medal-something to show that they served a tour in one of the worst wars around. It went in sections of platoon and Dragon ended up being last to go through. Same as before, promotions, medals, and awards but Hector was called forward last which shocked him. "The last to receive his awards is Lieutenant Hector Haddock the Third. Leader of the Dragon platoon, and Inferno unit. He is the youngest soldier to ever make an officer rank and an exception to some of the requirements of becoming an officer in the military. To reach the ranks of commissioned officers: a soldier had to serve a minimum of one year and serve one full tour in a foreign country but only seven months into his tour added to the four months from his joining to the start of the tour, Hector made the rank of Second Lieutenant and was put in command of the Dragon platoon even though according to his Drill Sergeant and a few others-he already acted as commander of them and they looked to him as their leader," Alex Holgerson began.

"Lieutenant Haddock is a loyal, selfless, caring, kind, generous, courageous soldier. On more than one occasion-he's been injured on missions protecting his teammates and he never leaves a man or woman behind, regardless of his own safety. He never gives up and a man of his word. He lives and breathes military life as if he was born to do it, he demonstrates the soldier's creed and army values since the day he was taught them. Aside from earning the Iraq Campaign medal, Mr. Haddock will also be receiving the Blue Heart, Good Conduct, Distinguished Service Cross, and the Soldier Medal. All for heroism, wounded in action against an armed enemy of the Archipelago, and exemplary behavior that honors the Military. And further more for his actions overseas, we are proud to promote Hector Haddock to the rank of Captain," said Bludvist while removing the Lieutenant name badge and replacing it with Captain H. Haddock-then handing him the one that would go on his ACU coat. All the medals were in place too, Hector couldn't believe it-promoted again?!

"Congratulations, Captain Haddock." Bludvist smiled offering his hand-Hector shook it and then he shook the hands belonging to Alex, Cody, Raymond, and Asher. "Return to your group now lad," Hector gave a short nod and stepped back beside Tallon. He was never going to hear the end of this now. Tallon was now a Second Lieutenant! Viktor made Staff Sergeant, Ryan and Evan reached Sergeant First Class. Thax was Sergeant: they all got promoted! Tallon made it into officer ranks, it was amazing too.

"Now with the ceremonies over-time for everyone to enjoy the annual Fort Striker Christmas party!" Major Holgerson announced, "Soldiers, dismissed!" finally they could stand normal again and drop the formalities with standing so still and serious.

"Son of a bitch!" Tallon punched Hector's arm.

"Ow! What did I do!?" Hector exclaimed rubbing his arm now.

"You made Captain!" they exclaimed now as Hector just chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his head while families were making their way onto the fields to see their sons or daughters and congratulate them.

"It's not that big a deal, but look at you, Tal-fuckin' Second Lieutenant!" Hector said now with a smile while his family and the families of his friends made their way towards the group. Hector looked up now at the sky-it was only 3pm so why was it so dark? He saw storm clouds-bad ones that could mean a big storm coming, "Hang on," he said before his family could say anything. "Cody, Alex, Drake! I think we should move everyone inside-like now." he mentioned going over to them when they stopped and waited for him.

"What for?" Drake asked.

"Those clouds look like trouble to me. Those are storm clouds and the temperature just dropped significantly in the last hour. I don't like it-you know Berk is known for it's freak storms. I don't think we should chance it with all these people here. Let's move them before it gets bad-we don't need a panic of a possible blizzard where everyone runs for shelter and people get hurt," Hector explained. The other three looked up and nodded in agreement.

"Good call, Haddock. This is why you made Captain, your uncanny ability to stay calm and see trouble from miles away. We'll get the main building and chow hall ready for them and the supplies with the others on base. You get their attention-have the soldiers stay in formation with their families get them to the building calmly," Bludvist told him handing him the megaphone.

"Yes sir," Hector nodded while those three rushed off-giving the command to other high rank soldiers standing around to follow them. Hector took a deep breath before turning on the megaphone, "Alright, everyone's attention over here for a sec," Hector called out-not many listened so he dropped the megaphone to the ground and balled his fists-this always worked better, "SOLDIERS, ATTENTION!" he yelled out loudly, that seemed to work as the soldiers stood in position again and the area began to get quiet. "Thank you! Now listen up-there's a big storm blowing in. I need all soldiers to move with their families calmly towards the building directly behind me. Please do not run or panic-you're all safe. We don't want anyone getting hurt. Let us all get inside quickly, safely, and efficiently." he announced.

"Yes, Captain!" the soldiers replied right away and saluted before gathering up with their families and leading them slowly towards the main building and chow hall-the two were side by side and connected with a big sliding wall. Hector moved towards Tallon and his own family and friends-the winds were already starting to pick up and it was getting colder.

"Don't ask questions just move and follow the others-I gotta stay back and make sure everyone else gets in safe, Tallon. Lead them for me?" Hector asked.

"You got it. Alright follow me," Tallon instructed as the Haddocks and others began to follow him towards the buildings. After twenty minutes or so-everyone was inside and Hector poked his head in to look around. The winds were now whipping around-snow beginning to fall hard making it hard to see.

"Do all soldiers have every member of their family before I lock it down?" Hector called out to the room. Most everyone nodded or gave an affirmative answer to him.

"Hold up, Captain...we got two missing from Castillo's family. Her brother and sister; ages ten and four aren't in here," called Taylor Wrightson to him.

"Got it-I'll be back!" Hector said shutting the door and rushing back out to look for them. He checked the area everyone had walked but nothing. He looked left and saw the barracks so he went towards them-checking each one until he got to E where the two kids were trying to stay warm on one of the beds. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here to help. I'm a friend of your sisters," Hector said with a smile as they nodded still shivering. Hector looked around and saw the supply closet towards the bathrooms-he rushed towards it and pulled out two blankets to wrap around them. "We have to get with the others. Keep that around you and get on my back," the ten year old boy nodded and got on Hector's back when he crouched down-when he was secure there, Hector lifted the four year old little girl into his arms before they left the barrack in the storm that was increasingly getting worse to see in but Hector knew where he was going. Hector fought against the winds and reached the main building as he adjusted the little girl and opened the door with a free hand.

"Hector!" his unit rushed over to him. Hector moved towards Stephanie Castillo and handed her the little girl then let the ten year old off his back.

"Oh thank Thor. Thank you, Hector...thank you so much," Stephanie nearly cried as she hugged him lightly then took the kids to warm up.

"Good work, Haddock-how is it out there?" Cody asked him.

"Fucking frigid and zero visibility. Forty-five mile per hour winds too, ain't no one goin' anywhere tonight...we need to lock it down and prepare for a blizzard," Hector informed.

"Understood, go warm up with your family." Hector nodded to Alex's words as he moved towards his family who was near a wall and sat down-Thaxter draped a blanket over his shoulders and Hector offered a smile. So much for a good Christmas, they were all locked down until further notice-Hector wasn't worried, he knew the military base of all places was probably one of the better places to be in for something like this: a blizzard that come on so suddenly. No one really said anything to Hector-they could tell he was cold and deep in thought at the moment. All anyone could do was wait it out and pray things didn't get worse than they already were.


	31. Cleverness

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

31; Clever

Spoke too soon on things getting worse. They'd already lost power and it was 6pm-meaning it was dark and the room was lit with flashlights or lanterns. Not a lot but enough to see-everyone got the joy of experiencing what an MRE tasted like since there was a huge supply of those in the building as were blankets but nothing to sleep on. Those were in the storage building outside-not a far walk but it was dark, cold, and blizzard outside and it would take a team of twelve to get what they needed from one place to another. Currently there were one hundred and forty-four soldiers, plus their families which ranged from just parents or possibly parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, grandparents, lovers too. Safe to safe there was a lot of fucking people in one room but thankfully with the place they were taking shelter in being a military base building-they were built to hold massive amounts of people comfortably. Soldiers were told to stay with their families and keep them calm but every now and then they had to leave to help out. One of the first things Hector was happy to do was get off his Class A coat but remained in the pants and shoes which sucked.

They were soldiers-they always came prepared for anything but of course their bags with their ACU's and civilian clothes were all in their barracks which were all about a ten minute walk to the right of where they were now.

"Haddock, how's your lot holding up?" Cody asked him.

"Just fine, Cody," Hector replied.

"Good to hear. Get two of your units ready. Bludvist is gonna send two out from each platoon to get bags from barracks. He's got coats and boots you can put on for the walk," Cody informed.

"Got it, Cap." Hector nodded as he stood up as his eyes searched the room-most of them were in groups and sitting according to platoon so it made life easier to find who he was looking for, "Units Inferno and Blaster, get ready to go." he ordered.

"Yes, Captain Haddock." the men replied. It took close to thirty minutes but two units from each of the four platoons were ready in their gear to go outside and brace the storm to get bags from barracks so the soldiers could change out of their class A uniforms and be comfortable for however long this lock down would last.

"Be careful out there," Astrid said softly to him.

"Always, Milady. Alright boys, listen up. Blaster you go to Barrack C and get the girl's bags. We'll take A barrack and get ours. Remember, four bags per soldier." Hector reminded them.

"Yes sir!" his units replied as they opened the door and headed out. They were gone close to forty-five minutes before they began to return in groups but not Inferno or Blaster.

"Where's Haddock's group?" Cody asked quickly.

"We don't know-can't see anything out there sir," replied one of the girls from the Wolf platoon. It took another fifteen minutes bringing it to a full hour before Blaster came through the door and then the guys of Inferno right behind. Hector was in first holding someone on his back.

"Out of the way," Hector said as a few people made a clearing for him while he set down the soldier he was carrying. It was Tallon who seemed to be unconscious. "Tal, come on you asshole-wake up," he told him firmly but Tallon wasn't responding. "You ain't dyin on me-you hear? I'm not gonna lose you too," Hector tilted Tallon's chin up slightly and plugged his nose as he gave him CPR twice before Tallon's eyes flicked open and Hector pulled back to help Tallon sit up and rub his back so he could breathe easier. "Slow down-you'll knock out again stupid," he told him lightly with a smile.

"Fuck...you, Haddock..." Tallon panted but he smiled back and the two hugged.

"Should I even ask what happened?" Alex asked now.

"It's hailing out there-Tallon got hit hard and blacked out so I carried him back," Hector explained calmly.

"I'm glad everyone is safe-you boys should go change up and get warm like the others have," Cody added now. They nodded as Hector helped Tallon up and the two as well as the rest of Inferno and Blaster went to go change in the kitchen where they couldn't be seen by the mass of people. They returned around 7:15pm and sat around with their families again-people were moping around about Christmas being ruined due to their lock down.

"People are starting to get really pissed about this," Thaxter pointed out now.

"Well it does kind of suck. Locked down on Christmas Eve on a military base-tomorrow being Christmas where kids won't be able to wake up at the ass crack of dawn and open presents, all the family time and food. Hell we missed all that last year because of deployment and now we're gonna miss it again," Viktor sighed.

"Now you sound like them. Come on guys-sure it's not normal but nothing beats everyone being together for the holidays," Tallon interjected.

"There's like zero Christmas spirit in here right now. They think it's ruined," Ryan added.

"Well maybe we should remind them what Christmas is really about," Evan stated sitting beside Mia and Aiden who was in her arms.

"Oh yeah and which one of us is gonna go up there and talk to this many people and try to revive the obvious Christmas spirit in here?" Thaxter questioned with a grin almost. Suddenly they all looked at Hector who peered over at them seeing their hopeful smirks.

"No way. No how. I ain't doing it," Hector said quickly and with a firmness to his voice.

"Come on, Hector. You're good at riling people up!" Tallon told him.

"Yeah on missions! Not...this..." Hector motioned to the whole of the room.

"Just try, I already see people arguing-we gotta do something," Thaxter offered. Hector looked around the room-he was right too. People were starting to fight among one another with there being nothing to do and they were spending Christmas Eve locked down from a huge storm. Groaning, Hector sighed and closed his eyes-the other sighed too. Hector was pretty adamant on his answer and they knew he didn't like crowds-much more how many people he'd have to face now.

" _You better watch out. You better not cry. You better not pout-I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town..."_ they heard as their heads snapped over to look at Hector. _"He's making a list, he's checking it twice. He's gonna find out who's naughty and nice. Santa Claus is coming to town."_ he was singing a Christmas carol, with no music. He was just winging it and people were taking notice. _"He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good-so be good for goodness sake,"_ a few children giggled now as they left their parents to get closer. _"You better watch out. You better not cry. You better not pout-I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town!"_ Hector opened his eyes as the few kids started clapping.

"Can you do more?" one little girl asked.

Hector leaned forward now with a smiled to the small group of five kids before him, "I'll tell you what-I'll keep singing if you all sing with me. No fun if only one person does it, right?" he asked them with a wink.

"Okay!" the kids nodded together.

"Alright-what do you want to hear then?" Hector asked them.

"Um...Jingle Bells?" one of the boys asked.

"Good choice," Hector told them. _"Dashing through the snow. In a one-horse open sleigh. All the fields we go, laughing all the way. Bells on bob tails ring, making spirits bright. What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight, oh,"_ he paused as the kids joined in now. _"Jingle Bells. Jingle Bells. Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, hey! Jingle Bells. Jingle Bells. Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!"_ the small group of them laughed a bit. They knew it was longer but right now-it was enough to get people to shut up and listen for a while but Hector was sure it was because more kids between the ages of four and twelve were coming over to sit before him.

"Lad, what are ye doing?" Gobber asked.

"Trying to keep the Christmas spirit alive," Hector shrugged as he got up and moved with the children to a more open area so it wouldn't be so crowded in one spot. "Here's one you kids will know..." he said now as the kids smiled around him, _"You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen-Comet and Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen-but do you recall the most famous reindeer of all..."_ he paused as the kid's eyes lit up with happiness, _"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows. All of the other reindeer, used to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Rudolph, join in any reindeer games. Then one foggy Christmas Eve-Santa came to say,"_

" _Rudolph with your nose so bright-won't you guide my sleigh tonight,"_ the kids began to sing along cheerfully.

" _Then how the reindeer loved him, as they shouted out with glee. Rudolph the red nosed reindeer-you'll go down in history!"_ Hector and the kids finished smiling wide.

"Can we do Frosty the Snowman?" asked one of the six year old kids now.

"Sure can," Hector nodded. Most of the room was watching now-everyone was miserable about missing Christmas but yet this one male decided to be bold and start singing children Christmas carols and the kids were loving it because they weren't bored anymore. Christmas was everything to a child and this soldier wasn't about to be the one to ruin it for them by not doing what every kid loved to do on Christmas-and that was to sing silly songs and have fun.

" _Frosty the Snowman, was a jolly happy soul. With a corncob pipe and a button nose-and two eyes made out of coal. Frosty the Snowman, is a fairytale, they say. He was made of snow but the children know, how he came to life one day,"_ they began singing together. Now it was Tallon who walked over and stood beside Hector with a smile.

" _There must have been some magic in that old silk they found. For when they placed it on his head-he began to dance around!"_ Tallon joined it with them now as Hector smiled at his friend-thank Thor he wasn't the only one anymore.

" _Frosty the Snowman, was alive as he could be. And the children say he could laugh and play-just the same as you and me,"_ Hector heard a new voice join as he looked to see Thaxter and Evan joining in from where they were with the others.

" _Thumpety thump thump. Thumpety thump thump. Look at Frosty go. Thumpety thump thump. Thumpety thump thump-over the hills of snow!"_ more and more people were joining in-the smiles returning to everyone's faces.

" _Frosty the Snowman, knew the sun was hot that day. So he said, 'Let's run and we'll have some fun-now before I melt away'. Down to the village, with a broomstick in his hand. Running here and there, all around the square-sayin', 'Catch me if you can'."_ this is what Christmas was about-the laughter and being together with your closest family and friends. Doing stupid, silly shit to make the kids and yourselves happy.

" _He led them down the streets of town-right to the traffic cop. And he only paused a moment when he heard him holler, 'Stop!'. Frosty the Snowman, had to hurry on his way-but he waved goodbye, sayin' 'Don't you cry, I'll be back again some day.' Thumpety thump thump. Thumpety thump thump. Look at Frosty go. Thumpety thump thump. Thumpety thump thump-over the hills of snow. He'll be back again someday. He'll be back again someday!"_ everyone who had been singing finished. Now it was laughter all around and Hector was grateful for it. It only took four songs to get people to stop being assholes to one another and enjoy Christmas. Kids were laughing and playing with one another talking about what Santa would bring them or if the man would make it in the storm.

"Will Santa find us here?" one of the kids tugged on Hector's pants leg now.

"Well, I don't know if he'll find us here-that's a lot of presents to drop off in one place," Hector started as some of the kids frowned, "But-I think as soon as this storm is over and we all get back home in our beds to sleep, Santa will make an extra trip to bring us any presents. I think he's taking a break tonight because he doesn't want his reindeer to get hurt in the storm so it's better to stay safe in one place like we are right now," he explained to the group of kids around him as their eyes lit up with joy.

"You think so!?" the kids asked beaming with bright smiles now.

"I know so because Santa always brings presents to good boys and girls," Hector nodded to them.

"What did you ask Santa for?" one of the girls asked him.

"I didn't ask for anything this year," Hector admitted with a smile.

"Why not?" they asked now as Hector chuckled.

"I'll show you why," Hector said leading them back over to where his family and friends were. "Because I already have everything I could ever want right here with me. I have my family and friends. That's all I could ever ask for and I have that so I don't need to ask anything from Santa," he informed them. "Christmas isn't about the presents, or toys, or even all the food. It's about spending time with the people you love most and being grateful that you have them in your life. For me, Christmas is a second Thanksgiving. Another day I can be grateful that I have these people in my life. That's why I don't mind being locked down here right now, because I've got my family and friends here too," he explained.

"And that's where all you kids should be too. With your families and spending time with them-so run along. We can do more songs later," Tallon stated gently. The kids nodded and rushed off to go find their parents and families to sit with them, "Nice work, Hector...Told you that you could do it,"

"Shut it..." Hector grumbled as he sat back down against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You just spent half an hour getting everyone out of a grumpy mood and now you're grumpy?" Thaxter blinked a bit.

"I'm tired," Hector remarked closing his eyes.

"Get some rest son-been a pretty long day," Spencer told him.

"I'm watching the storm-that's why I'm stationed at the door right now," Hector stated calmly.

"One of us can watch it man. You need sleep-it's in your eyes," Evan informed him calmly.

"You weren't assigned here. I am so I'm doing my job," Hector remarked.

"Hector..." came Alex's voice as Hector glanced up at him, "Greysen, Bludvist, and myself need to talk to ya a minute," he said. "You five got the door?" he asked as Tallon nodded firmly while Hector got up and moved with Alex across the room and into one of the offices towards the back of the main building and shut the door. "Alright boy, what's eatin' ya?" Alex asked.

"Nothing at all, sir," Hector replied calmly.

"It's more than that. Where'd the singing come from?" Cody asked now.

"The guys were talking about the fact everyone thought Christmas was ruined because of the lock down so I just...sang to bring back some of the Christmas cheer-kept the kids happy at least," Hector shrugged some.

"And that whole thing I walked in on?" Alex questioned.

"I told them I was tired but it was my job to watch the storm so I wouldn't be sleeping," Hector explained.

"Lad, you can sleep if you're tired. It's normally not like you to be tired so early though," Cody said calmly.

"Just been a long day is all. Really-I'm okay," Hector answered softly.

"As long as you are sure. Go get some sleep-your team can take turns on the door guard. Likely the storm will continue through the night hopefully by tomorrow we can get a better idea of what we're dealing with," Bludvist mentioned.

"Yes sir," Hector nodded as he put his hand on the handle and turned it while walking out and returning to his family, girlfriend, and friends-and some tolerable acquaintances. Hector grabbed his backpack-got a blanket it out of it, used his backpack as a pillow and then covered himself up. He was asleep not more than fifteen minutes later as his team sighed some.

"So Gods damn stubborn," Viktor shook his head.

"That he is but he's a good leader and stands by his duties until relieved. That's one of our General Orders if you remember," Thaxter reminded now.

"Hard to forget-that shit was drilled into our heads," Tallon joked some.

"General...orders?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Three of them: I will guard everything within limits of my post and quit when properly relieved." Ryan stated.

"I will obey my special orders and perform all my duties in a military manner," Evan said next.

"And I will report violations of my special orders, emergencies, and anything not covered in my instructions to the commander of the chief," Tallon finished.

"Goes along with the seven army values, and Soldiers Creed," Thaxter nodded now.

"Oh, I see. Why is he so tired?" Astrid inquired now.

"No idea-just let him sleep for now. Been a long day as, Mr. Haddock said before. The drive, ceremony, the storm, being stuck here. It can take a lot out of ya," Tallon said. It remained pretty quiet as others were getting tired and starting to lay down to sleep as well. Some of the lanterns were left going for a dim light but flashlights were turned off to save battery power. It was black outside and they had no power so they couldn't really check the storm much-they decided to leave it until morning and hopefully get a better idea of what they were up against for lock down time being extended or lessened. By 11:30pm-everyone was laying down and attempting to sleep but it was uncomfortable for some, the soldiers seemed to have no trouble though and that came from being trained to sleep on hard surfaces and also be on high alert for anything. The night was peaceful-the Christmas spirit sparked once more thanks to Hector's cleverness of singing kid songs to cheer them up which in turned cheered everyone else up too. Hopefully things would remain that way for tomorrow: Christmas Day.


	32. Best One Yet

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

32; Best One Yet

Christmas morning had come although it wasn't the same as most were used to. Waking up in a warm bed at 6:30am to the sounds of children giggling and laughing about how many presents were under the tree was definitely more enjoyable than waking up on a hard, cold floor in a room with hundreds of others due to a random blizzard that started at 3:30pm and had everyone locked down between the main building and chow hall which again-was connected by a simple folding wall that slid on a track hanging from the ceiling and into a small crevice so it wouldn't be in the way. It definitely opened the room up more and made things easier so everyone could stay together. True that it might not have been a Christmas at home with hot coffee and watching everyone open their presents but it was a perfect Christmas never the less because of the fact Hector had his family, friends, and girlfriend all in one place and best of all: he knew they were safe. Hector slept all night from about 8:45pm to 9am without a problem-at first his family and friends were worried that he slept over 12 hours but then he woke up and the relief washed over them as he sat up.

"Morning, Hector. Merry Christmas," Astrid's voice greeted him gently.

"Same to you babe," Hector offered a smile as he leaned over and kissed her gently as she blushed lightly when he pulled back then stood up to stretch his body then looked to see the everyone else awake-was he the last one up? "What time is it?" he asked.

"0900 dude," Thax chuckled.

"I slept for twelve hours?" Hector asked as his friends nodded to him, "Fuck, you should've woken me up..." he mumbled.

"We knew you were tired so we let you sleep," Tallon told him.

"There he is. Happy Christmas to ya, lad," Cody greeted as he hugged Hector.

"Merry Christmas, Cody," Hector replied to him while the others walked over as well, "How's the storm?" he asked quickly.

"It's over. Four and a half feet outside according to news reports that we checked from our phones-can't get the door open either so we're in here a bit longer. We got power back too-called for help from one of the closer islands to dig us out. They should be here shortly," Drake informed.

"Hungry?" Alex asked, "Everyone else ate already,"

"Nah, I'm good right now. I can't eat as soon as I wake up," Hector replied gently.

"It's good to have you home this year, son," Val said as she hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"I'm glad to be home-nothing beats this," Hector smiled after hugging her back and then hugging his father, brother, and sister. Hector looked at Tallon who was just sitting against the wall quietly, he walked over to him calmly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Not gonna join the festivities?" he asked.

"I will, just thinking is all." Tallon replied to him.

"About what?" Hector asked lightly now.

"How broken my family is. My Dad is going to prison, my mom could probably careless, and with Tori living with her sister along with Jade-I'm likely not to see them again either because they live on Visithug," Tallon sighed.

"Your family isn't broken, Tallon," Hector told him as Tallon arched a brow.

"How so?" Tallon questioned now.

"Because we're right here dummy. You forget who else cares about ya? Thax, Vik, Ry, Ev, and me." Hector reminded him as he pulled Tallon to his feet while the others came over now and surrounded him with warm smiles on their faces.

"Hector's right, Tallon. You are our brother," Evan nodded.

"And we're here for you," Ryan added next.

"We always will be," Viktor smiled.

"We have your back," Thaxter put a hand on Tallon's shoulder now-shaking him a bit.

"We'll never leave you. That's a promise, Tallon. My promise and you know I never break them-I'd sooner die before breaking a promise. You are my best friend in the entire world-first real friend I ever had. You know know how much that means to me that you accepted me when we met at Reception Week and that we became friends. Those people who hurt you this way-who betrayed you. That's not family. Family are the ones who stand by you, support you, care for you, and never abandon you. We might not be related my friend, but believe me, we are family." Hector told him.

"You really mean that?" Tallon asked.

"Have I ever lied to to you or given you reason to doubt me?" Hector arched a brow at him while smiling. Tallon shook his head now as Tallon was smiling wider now. _"We are, we are. Not your ordinary fama-mily. But we can all agree that-we are, we are-close as close can be,"_ Hector started.

" _So it don't matter what it looks like-we look perfect to me. We got every kind of lover. We're so lucky indeed. They can keep on talking-it don't matter to me cause: we are, we are...family,"_ Thaxter, Evan, Viktor, and Ryan sang with him. _"We are are are are (We are). We are are are are (We are). We are are are are (We are). We are, we are family, family, family. We are, we are family,"_ they sang together while smiling as Tallon's smile grew and laughed a bit.

" _So what-we don't look, we don't act, we don't walk, we don't talk like you do. So what if we hang just to hang and no shame, we both do what we want to. Cause we come from everywhere. Searching for ones to care. Somehow we found it here. We found us a home!"_ Hector sang as others in the room started clapping to the imaginary beat of the song since there was no music.

" _We are, we are. Not your ordinary fama-mily-but we can all agree that: we are, we are. Close as close can be! So it don't matter what it looks like we look perfect to me. We got every kind of lover. We're so lucky indeed. They can keep on talking-it don't matter to me cause: we are, we are family!"_ the five guys sang together-this time Tallon joining in too.

" _Okay, so the links in our chains makes us strange but really they make us stronger. And no one would replace not a thing: mother or father. Cause we,"_ there was a pause from Hector and then smiles before they began again,

" _Cause we come from everywhere. Searching for ones to care. Somehow we found it here-we found us a home!"_ the group did together.

" _We are, we are. Not your ordinary fama-mily-but we can all agree that: we are, we are. Close as close can be! So it don't matter what it looks like we look perfect to me. We got every kind of lover. We're so lucky indeed. They can keep on talking-it don't matter to me cause: we are, we are family. Family. We are, we are, we are, we are family..."_ they finished as Hector put his hand up and Tallon brought his up and connected the two firmly.

"I love you guys," Tallon said.

"We love you too," they replied all bringing their hands together.

"INFERNO!" they shouted together releasing their hands and laughing. The sound of choppers overhead was heard and people began to get curious as to if these were the people coming to help them or not-hopefully it was but for Hector, he didn't care if they had to stay longer. He had all he needed right here with him already. Family, girlfriend, and amazing friends who were just as much family as his parents and siblings were. Hector ended up eating something while they waited and after another two hours-the door was finally opened letting in the sunlight and a chill from outside. For close to another hour bringing it to about noon time before the male who opened the door and came in with a few others returned with Drake, Alex, and Cody.

"Colonel Gomez has informed that it is now cleared enough and safe for everyone to return to their vehicles and go home to enjoy Christmas! Please do not rush the doors and stay together with your families, be safe while driving home," Drake announced to everyone. The Inferno unit said their goodbyes to one another and headed out with their respected families towards the parking lot. It was going to take them three or more hours to get home with how the roads were. Hector led his family out slowly, Tallon with him while they reached their cars and Hector's truck. When they were ready, they all left Fort Striker and headed back to inner Berk.

(Three Hours & Ten Minutes Later)

Finally reaching the Haddock household-they couldn't have been happier to be home. The town already took care of clearing them a place to walk to the front door, and driveway to park in. Hector sent the others home and said they could all get together again tomorrow so he could see Astrid and Gobber for Christmas but he knew he'd see Drew, Freddie, Mandy, Danielle, Reina, and Trent too because Darius and Heather wanted to see their friends for Christmas celebrations of their own. It was a no brainer that Hector would likely have Skylar, his aunt May and Uncle Simon over in an hour or so because the counted as family and it was a family Christmas dinner. Once everyone was in the house and warming up by the fire-Val and Spencer started on dinner. After all it was 3:20pm already and a lot to do before the Jorgenson's came over for dinner.

"Hector?" Tallon said lightly.

"What's up?" Hector replied now.

"I just wanted to say thanks for what you and the guys did earlier at Fort Striker-it really cheered me up and reminded me that you guys are my real family and friends. And thank you for carrying me through the snow when I got hit with that hail," Tallon told him.

"You're welcome, Tallon," Hector smiled with a nod. "Gods, it's good to be home..." he sighed out.

"Seriously, right. That floor killed my back," Darius mumbled.

"After sleeping on the ground in Iraq-nothing bothers my back anymore," Tallon chuckled.

"Amen to that my friend," Hector laughed some. This felt right, to be home for Christmas and he got to spend it with his best friend. That wasn't to say that the others of Inferno weren't his best friends but Tallon was his first friend when he joined the military and Tallon would likely always have a special place in Hector's heart and life. Though everyone was smiles though-Hector's inner thoughts weren't happy because he had a lot on his mind regarding Astrid, also his brother's and sister's friends who were trying to be buddy buddy with him. Hector knew they were trying to be his friend but Hector just couldn't get past them only wanting to be his friend after they discovered he was in the military-when they saw how cool he was and realized he'd actually been this way all along and they never gave him a chance because Hector wasn't really one to show off.

And that was true-before the military, Hector had all the skills he did now. He was strong, smart, talented, and had a wicked sense of humor but he didn't care to show it off and no one gave him a chance, they just saw a quiet loser and treated him as such too. Hector would agree that joining the military gave him more confidence to be himself-to stop caring what others would think about him. His friends taught him that and with them around-Hector really just didn't care what happened because he knew they'd be there for him if nothing else. But he stood firm on his statement to Jessie-Hector never tried to hide who he was, the others just made their assumptions and never bothered to see the real him because they didn't care but now they did and Hector just couldn't get over the fact they only saw the real him after seeing him on TV in uniform, wielding a gun, and getting shot. Great way to be noticed, right? Hector knew they were walking on eggshells with him and it was because of him admitting that how they treated him back then almost drove him to kill himself.

He almost had-he just got so sick and tired of everything. Being bullied, teased, picked on, heartbroken once by Astrid, then the hypocrisy of his brother and sister being nice at home but assholes in school, his parents uncaring, too busy, neglectful behavior. Yes, Hector got very fed up after it had been eight years of it all. But the day that he was gonna say fuck it since he was evidently a nothing and his life was going nowhere- he met Cody outside the main office and the offer of joining the military got him to think that if his life was going nowhere now then why didn't he change it. He was a nothing and a nobody to everyone so he had the chance to become a somebody and do anything. The military did that for him-it changed his life and opened doors he never thought possible and he was a lot happier now than he was two years ago. He still couldn't believe he'd already been in the military this long. He joined as an official member at the end of February 2016. Now here they were in December of 2017-just about three months shy of being in the military for two years. End of February 2018 would mark two full years that he'd been in and he still loved it.

"Hector, you alright over there?" Heather asked curiously, "You're awfully quiet,"

"I'm fine, Heather. Just relaxing," Hector replied calmly.

"Well, Mom and Dad say it's time to come in the dining room to get ready for dinner. Uncle Sam, Aunt May, and Skylar will be here in about ten minutes," Darius informed. Hector nodded and got up to start getting ready which was really just change his clothes to something a little more dressier.

"Can I...do anything to help?" Tallon asked.

"Mom and Dad have it all set. Thank you though," Heather smiled as Tallon nodded then went to follow Hector downstairs feeling he should look appropriate for dinner too. Once in the basement, Hector changed into a pair of khaki pants, black shoes, then a tucked in button down that was red. Tallon changed into his class A pants-the gray ones with his black shoes then went to put on his green shirt but Hector offered him green one with red lines going through it and Tallon smiled as he put it on and tucked it in.

"Thanks," Tallon said gently.

"No problem," Hector replied.

"You sure you're okay. I gotta agree with your sister, you seem really quiet right now," Tallon said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm alright bud. Come on-let's get upstairs," Hector smiled. Tallon knew his friend was holding back what he felt, no one on Inferno had forgotten Hector's outburst of rage on his birthday when Jessie started with him. Tallon knew full well that Hector wasn't glad to be spending time at home-sure he was happy to be home but the pain everyone inflicted on him still remained and Hector was pushing it aside to avoid drama or worry for him wellbeing. It was Christmas so he didn't want to be the one to ruin it by revealing that everyone around him with the exception of Gobber and the guys of Inferno had a part in Hector's depression and ultimately forced him into making drastic choices just to change his life so he wouldn't feel the way that he did anymore. No one knew why he joined other than he wanted to, and said it was something he had to do-that was all they knew on it. None of them knew it was there faults for all the put him through over the years that made him want to change his life and get away for a while.

"Hey," Tallon said before Hector stepped on the stairs, "Just want you to know how grateful I am that you've been letting me stay with you all this time and when we were on leave. Means a lot to me to know I've got my best friend through all this bullshit who is willing to give up half his room for me,"

Hector smiled to him, "Told ya. Always gonna have your back," the two of them now made their way upstairs to see that the Jorgenson's had arrived. Hector sighed and put on the smile to greet them-the holidays were the only time Skylar wouldn't pick on him because the families were there and he tried to pass himself off as the innocent one who would never do anything wrong. Hector tried many times to tell his father and mother growing up that Skylar was a bully but his parents just pushed it off as nothing more than Skylar playing with him. It infuriated Hector to no end too. Honestly, he'd rather be anywhere else but where he was right now-having to fake being nice with his cousin around.

Dinner went through as it always did. Light conversations and eating before cleaning up and making their way to the living room to open presents. Hector got some drawing things: pencils, erasers, drawing pads, colored pencils. He also got some clothes and notebooks but nothing much else which was fine with him. Hector got Tallon a few things too-he didn't want his friend to feel left out so Hector had gone out and got him a $15 iTunes card, few of his favorite snacks, and two hoodies that Hector knew Tallon loved to wear no matter what the season was. Hector also got something for each of his family members-even Skylar just so he didn't look like the ass. Val silver bracelet with the birthstones in it-each stone representing one of the Haddock family members so Spencer, Hector, Darius, Heather, and then herself. Hector got his Dad a new watch, then for Darius and Heather he got them both a $20 iTunes card. For his uncle, Hector got him a new hunting coat. His aunt May got some knitting needles and yarn. And Hector got Skylar a coat to match his father's for hunting. Everyone got something from him, it was the right thing to do.

"What a good Christmas with everyone," May said lightly from the love seat where she sat with her husband. "And we're very happy to have you here with us, Hector. Didn't feel right last year," she added.

"Yeah, felt the same way when I was deployed..." Hector answered with a smile.

"Did you guys get to do anything to celebrate?" Simon asked now.

"We set up some decorations, had a good meal, did a little caroling but otherwise just sat in the barrack and enjoy each other's company," Tallon shrugged with a smile.

"No missions to do?" Skylar asked.

"We had a guard earlier that day but no-Christmas night was quiet," Hector replied next. There was a knock on the door as Val went to answer it to see Astrid and the others with her.

"Hi, Mrs. Haddock. We're sorry to disturb the family but I wanted to give Hector his present tonight instead of tomorrow," Astrid smiled to her.

"Oh it's no trouble at all dear, come right inside. It's chilly tonight," Val smiled and stepped aside as they came in now smiling and wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. Hector got up and greeted her with a kiss as she handed him the wrapped gift.

"You didn't have to get me anything babe," Hector chuckled a bit, "But this works out because now I can give you yours from me," he added moving under the tree and locating it-then he handed it to her as she smiled softly.

"Well, open yours," Astrid told him.

"Ladies first," Hector insisted to her. She blushed a bit and unwrapped the gift and opened the sky blue velvet box to reveal a few pieces of jewelry. Earrings, a bracelet, and necklace all in with her birthstone-Aquamarine because her birthday was in March. "Hector...these are beautiful, thank you," she said as she hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

"Matching set. You have no idea how many stores I had to go to to find that with your birthstone," Hector chuckled some as she blushed then motioned for him to open his, he got the picture and undid the wrapping paper on the gift and saw a brown box-he pulled off the top of the box and saw a wallet sitting inside. It was an army one-colors matching his ACU. On the front engraved on it was Haddock III, Hector and A.I.M-B.A.

"You kept saying you needed a new one," Astrid blushed a bit.

"I love it but not as much as I love you, Astrid," Hector said as he pulled her close with his arms going around her back-then he kissed her deeply.

"I love you too, Hector," Astrid replied. It was the first time either of them ever said it to one another-the last three months of them being together they'd never said the words _I Love You_ but that changed today. They'd said it and neither of them questioned it. They broke the kiss after Hector saw a flash go off-he rolled his eyes while Astrid laid on his chest. Nothing else really mattered to him right now, Astrid loved him and he knew he loved her too and now they'd said it to one another. Okay, now it was officially a good Christmas. Hector helped Astrid put on the bracelet and necklace and she did the earrings while he put all his stuff from his old wallet into the new one. They hung out for a while, having a good time before the others left. Astrid was last to go after her and Hector made plans to meet up the next day for a date and more Christmas celebrations. It ended up being a great Christmas after all and Hector was actually glad to be home this year-turned out to be the best one in a long time.


	33. Count On You

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

33; Count On You

Things had never been better for Hector after Christmas was over when he and Astrid admitted they loved one another. He was happier and it showed every day too. He was nineteen now, his birthday passed in February and he'd hit the two year mark of being in the military. The guys all got together to celebrate it by going to the bar for a few drinks-that had been a good night. Hector and Astrid were doing great having now been together nine months and on top of it all-Astrid and the others including his brother and sister had all graduated from high school. Hector even started to consider Drew, Freddie, Trent, Mandy, Danielle, and Reina as his actual friends but still just about hated Jessie and Skylar because they were still being jerks to him. He ignored most of it-why should he care if they were jealous of him, jealous that he proved them wrong about who they thought he was? He shouldn't and didn't. Tallon was still living with Hector at his parent's place, his father was in prison for the forty-five years since the trial was now over. Tori-Tallon's unofficial step mother had full custody of Jade and the divorce was finalized. She got to keep everything but ended up selling the old house and got a new one closer to Hector's house so Tallon could still see Jade-they were siblings after all even if it was only by half.

Tallon outright refused to visit his father or mother anymore-he didn't answer their calls and was getting ready to change his number but that was a lot of changing in the military files to do and he'd already had his address changed to Hector's house. Boy, had that been a process because he had to explain why the sudden move. Evan was living with Mia and Aiden in their own apartment now-a two bedroom that was ten minutes from Hector's house. Thaxter still lived at home, so did Ryan and Viktor but they weren't far either. They all lived no more than fifteen minutes from one another-made visits easier. They were in June now-end of actually. Thankfully the graduation didn't fall on drill weekend because Hector hadn't wanted to miss that big day. That had been last weekend and today was a day they were all hanging out at the mall-even the guys of Inferno too. Big group but they all wanted to be able to hang out so it made sense to pile into cars and all have a good time. They'd gotten to the mall around 9:30am-by the time they parked the cars or trucks and met up at the main entrance it was 9:45am.

"There ya guys are, rode together?" Tallon asked while Evan, Viktor, Ryan, and Thaxter walked onto the sidewalk to greet Hector and Tallon. Jessie and Skylar were there too but only because Skylar's car was broken and Jessie gave him a ride since Reina wanted him to come. Everyone all together-Hector didn't see how this could possibly go wrong. That was a lie-he saw a lot of things that could go wrong and prayed to Odin that they didn't.

"It was easier," Thaxter stated with a smile as the handshakes finished between their group and they headed inside the mall together.

"So what do we wanna do first?" Astrid asked softly.

"Well, the guys and I are headed to the military shop on the second floor. What about the rest of you?" Hector answered.

"Few of the clothing shops. Should we meet in the food court at 11:45 for lunch?" Heather suggested.

"Sounds good. What are you four gonna do?" Tallon asked.

"None of your business," Jessie remarked with a huff.

"Watch it, Jessie. We came out to have a good time-if you are gonna be an ass the whole time then you can just go," Hector warned. Jessie didn't say anything as Hector rolled his eyes, "Come on guys," he motioned for them to follow him and they were off. The girls went their own way-Drew, Trent, and Freddie went another direction too. Skylar looked at Jessie now who seemed to only be grinning.

"What are you grinnin' about?" Skylar asked him.

"I'm just enjoying the show. That idiot still doesn't see it," Jessie remarked.

"What show?" Skylar questioned.

"The show of Astrid playing him again and he hasn't realized it yet. She's been meeting up with me twice a week-telling him she's working-that girl is still mine. I'm allowing this because it's fun to watch," Jessie smirked.

"Really-he fell for it twice?" Skylar asked chuckling a bit.

"Big time. She did like him at first but after the first of the new year when he was away at drill, she was bored and called me telling me that it sucked not being able to talk to him for almost four days, also she hates that Tallon lives with Hector and the fact those two have kissed before. I told her that I was still available if she wanted to get back together, and she admitted she missed me. We met up the next day at her place when her parents were working-made out a while and she explained that she likes Hector but doesn't love him, also didn't want to leave him right away because she doesn't want to be the cause of his depression triggering again. I said it was cool with me as long as the two of them didn't have sex and she met up with me twice a week," Jessie explained.

"Wow, that's awesome. So you two have had sex before?" Skylar asked him.

"Oh yeah. The weekends that the loser is away and sometimes at least one of the days when we meet up during the week. He's so blind to what is going on-it's gonna be so easy if he gets deployed again," Jessie chuckled as he and Skylar connected hands laughing now before moving around the mall to the stores.

(Two Hours Later)

It was 11:45pm when everyone was supposed to meet up for lunch. The guys made it down to the food court and met up with the girls-most of them had their food ordered while sitting down at a group of tables to eat and talk among themselves. Around 12:30-Thaxter had to leave with Evan because Aiden was sick and Mia needed his help to take care of him. Viktor and Ryan were still there though, it was a relaxing day for them all and everyone was having a good time. Skylar and Jessie ended up leaving when Jessie said he was bored-Reina got a little upset about it but the girls cheered her up. Hector ended up getting a phone call that he had to take while Darius and Heather went shopping to get for Spencer's birthday which was coming up in a week. Drew, Freddie, and Trent went to the arcade. Viktor and Ryan joined them while Tallon went to make sure the call wasn't serious.

"So when are you two gonna do it?" Reina asked Astrid who nearly choked on her drink.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"When you and Hector gonna have sex. Come on, you didn't think I wouldn't ask did you? You've been together almost a year," Reina giggled some.

"I-I don't know...he hasn't really shown an interest in wanting to do it," Astrid replied.

"So why don't you show him you want to-I'm sure he'll pick up on the hint. You know you're curious about doing it with him-he's gotta be stronger than Jessie was. I bet Hector could pick you up, press you to the wall and," Carmen started.

"Oh my Gods, shut up!" Astrid blushed furiously as they arched curious brows at her but still grinning, "Okay, yes, fine. I'm curious about it but...I kind'a feel wrong about trying to have sex with him," she admitted looking down some.

Tallon had returned from outside-Hector's call was a little serious but something for him to handle so Tallon decided to check on the girls at his request only as he got closer he began to overhear their conversation. He caught the end of what Astrid said regarding feeling bad about trying to have sex with him-meaning Hector. He was getting a bad feeling so he hid himself behind the post closest to their tables and listened.

"Why do you feel bad about it-it's not like he'll say no," Mandy asked.

"Well, I don't really," she sighed heavily. "I don't love him." the girls gasped some and even Tallon's eyes widened. "I thought...I did but...I don't. I like him but only as a friend-I feel the same as I did before. He's too...nice. Sure he's a badass, strong, smart, and good looking but...it's not like how it was with Jessie. Always a thrill with him, Hector is still...a yes man. Never tells me no, never argues with me...He's a great guy-he's just not the one for me,"

"Then...why are you still with him?" Danielle asked next.

"Because if I tell him the truth of why I want to leave," she paused twiddling her fingers a bit, "I do like him and...I know how hurt he'll be if I leave him.

"What...truth, Astrid? He's just not the guy for you, I'm sure he'll understand as long as you're honest." Reina said now.

"Guys...I've...been cheating on him-with Jessie," they quickly covered their mouths at what she said. "The weekend he was away at drill in January-everyone was busy so I called Jessie and told him I was bored. We...got to talking and then met up the next day and it felt amazing to be with him again. His kisses just set my body on fire, he makes me happy and even though we argue and fight-I know he loves me. I know it's wrong of me to stay with Hector when I've been seeing Jessie still..." she bit her bottom lip now.

"Astrid you either have to leave him or leave Jessie. Why would you cheat on him-you know how hurt he was during freshman year when all this happened," Carmen insisted.

"I know! That's why I haven't left him. Because of all that and he...admitted to being really depressed back then-I don't want to trigger that. I don't want him to hurt himself because of me...I'll find a way to leave him but I can't tell him I have been seeing Jessie behind his back...and please don't say anything to him or to Heather and Darius..." Astrid said quickly. "I know I shouldn't of dragged this out this long but I like how Hector treats me-he's amazing and fuck if he doesn't make bank too. But I also like how Jessie treats me...I've...had sex with Jessie before-we do it when Hector isn't home. Jessie knows what's going on-he said he doesn't care if I stay with Hector as long as I don't have sex with him,"

"Astrid, that's...really messed up. Hector thinks you're a virgin-what's gonna happen when he does try to make love to you? He's gonna notice your barrier is gone, how the hell you gonna explain that one?" Reina said quickly.

"I know. I know it's wrong I just...don't know how to leave him in a way he'll understand and not be really hurt," Astrid looked down again.

Tallon couldn't believe what he just heard. Astrid didn't love Hector, she's been cheating on him since January, and she wasn't a virgin!? Astrid has been sleeping with Jessie every time Hector is away at drill and she only stays with him for what it seemed to be because he was a nice guy with money. Tallon knew that Hector always treated Astrid good from dates to gifts and the reason she stayed was because she didn't know how to leave him. Hector was gonna gonna be extremely hurt when this came out but the problem remained now was if Tallon told him the truth about what he heard or waited for it to come out. Oh he couldn't deal with this right now-he knew much more than he wanted to. He wanted to get out of the mall-he needed to figure out what to do about this. He couldn't even face Astrid right now because he'd explode at her for what she was doing.

"When are you gonna leave him?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know-I need to get him alone but it's really hard when Tallon is always around him. That's something else that pisses me off. I know they are best friends of whatever but come on-the guy is living with him. It's like Hector is more in love with him than with me, I feel second to the guy." Astrid admitted with a scoff. Tallon's eyes widened some-Astrid was jealous of _HIM_?! What the actually fuck? Why was she jealous of him. Yes Hector and him were best friends-they had been for two years and four months now since the day they met. They were battle buddies-it was their job to have each others backs in _any_ situations at all and Tallon would definitely have Hector's back for this one.

"Tallon?" his eyes snapped over to see Hector standing there with a smile, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just...bad headache is all. Decided to lean here so I didn't black out when I got light headed," Tallon lied. He couldn't do it Hector, he couldn't tell him the horrors of what he just heard. This was something that handled carefully because as much as he hated Astrid right now-she was right. Hector was really depressed years ago and knew that something like this could trigger it again.

"Why don't I take ya home so you can rest. Viktor and Ryan messaged me too, they are shopped out." Hector chuckled some now.

"Rest sounds good, thanks..." Tallon nodded-he might as well take the chance he had to get out of there. Hector nodded as Tallon and him walked back over towards the table now.

"He-hey babe," Astrid greeted him lightly. Oh it made Tallon sick to his stomach.

"Hey beautiful. I gotta take Tallon, Viktor, and Ryan home. Guess Ryan and Tal aren't feeling so hot right now. Catch ya tonight though right?" Hector asked.

"Of course. I'll be ready," Astrid nodded to him. Hector saw Viktor and Ryan walked over now as then the four boys left the mall to get to the truck. "See what I mean. I told him I didn't feel good three weeks ago and he said he wished he could make me feel better but one of them is sick and he's gone like it's the president,"

"We know, Astrid. Those are his friends-first ones he ever made so of course they are going to mean a lot to him-but you gotta tell him you can't be with him anymore. It's not fair to either guy actually-sure Jessie is okay with it but it's probably because he's waiting for the day Hector finds out so he can laugh in his face and call him an idiot. Jessie is using you to hurt Hector and you're using Hector for whatever you are. You can't have them both. Tell Hector the truth tonight since you're going on a date. You might want to hurt him, but we don't...it took us almost a year to earn his trust and friendship," came Drew's voice now.

"Don't worry, we heard everything..." Freddie sighed.

"And you best be glad that none of Hector's other friends heard or his brother and sister because they'll never forgive you," Drew added afterwards as Trent nodded. Astrid nodded to them-they were right, she had to tell Hector the truth and leave him. It wasn't fair to lie to him-she just prayed he didn't hate her after this was over.

(Hours Later; 7pm)

Hector was just getting ready to leave-another date with Astrid and Tallon couldn't find the guts to tell him the truth, he didn't even know if he should. What if Hector didn't believe him? "Be home around 11!" Hector called as he left the house with his keys and phone in hand. Tallon sighed heavily-he needed help with this so he pulled out his phone and called the guys on a massive group call from Skype-thankfully they were all on.

 _ **=Hey, Tal! What's up, where's Hec?=**_

=On a date with Astrid,= Tallon sighed to Thaxter's question.

 _ **=You don't sound so happy about that. What gives man? Yer happy for 'im, ain't you?=**_ Evan asked curiously.

=I'd be happy if she wasn't playin' him and actually gave a damn,= Tallon remarked.

 _ **=What's going on, Tallon? Do you know something about Astrid that we don't?=**_ Ryan questioned.

=I wish I fucking didn't guys. Vik, Ry, you know how Hector got that call earlier. Well he had me check on the girls while he handled it, and I overheard a lot of shit I didn't want to hear come from that bitch's mouth,= Tallon grumbled out.

 _ **=Alright Tal, start talking.=**_ Thaxter stated firmly.

=She's been cheating on him with Jessie since January. And not just kissing or going on dates either-they've been having sex. Every single time we go away for drill, she's hooking up with him and fucking him. She practically admitted to the fact she only stays with him because she doesn't wanna hurt him and how good he is to her-she specifically mentioned that Hector makes bank. I heard the whole conversation she had with her girlfriends-apparent they got on the topic because Astrid said she would feel bad about trying to have sex with him and then all that came out. Hector doesn't know and he just left for a date with her,= Tallon explained.

 _ **=Dude, you need to tell him! Why haven't you told him!?=**_ Viktor asked.

=I didn't want to be the one to hurt him! You know how much this is gonna hurt him when he finds out whether it's from me or someone else? They did this to him once already and when he finds out it happened again and lasted longer than a week...guys I'm fucking scared for him-that it'll set him over the edge. You know he suffered depression before-you know how hesitant he was to be with her in the first place and they've been together for nine months this time-she's been playing him, lying to him, cheating on him!= Tallon said holding his head now.

 _ **=Tal, you need to tell him. My Dad is borrowing my car since his broken. Viktor and Ryan don't have one, and Evan is home taking care of Aiden and Mia-who is also sick now. You're the only one who can get to him. Astrid's house is close to Hector's you can run that shit-they were supposed to have a movie night at her place,=**_ Thaxter said quickly.

 _ **=You have to tell him the truth. He'll be better off hearing it from someone who cares and has his back rather than finding out on his own,=**_ Ryan added. Tallon knew they were right-he slipped on his shoes as he grabbed his phone and rushed out forgetting to turn off Skype and leaving the guys there.

(Astrid's House)

Hector and Astrid were in the middle of a movie, more like they were making out on her bed. Hands roaming clothed bodies, pants of excitement with Astrid beneath his figure. She pulled his shirt off of him and let her hands wander his muscular chest while his kisses moved to her neck. She knew she was supposed to be leaving him but Gods did she ever want him to take her here and now. "Ah-Hector...I want you," she moaned softly.

"I want you too," Hector replied to her with a smile as she returned it and the kissing continued. Hector's hands moved her shirt up and then fell to her breasts-massaging them slightly. Without warning the door to her room whipped open fast as both of them turned see Tallon there panting heavily. Astrid quickly covered herself by pulling her shirt down and Hector sat back on his knees, "Tal-what the hell are you doing here?" he asked quickly.

"Saving...you," Tallon panted out to him.

"From what exactly?" Hector asked curiously now.

"Making the biggest mistake...of your life." Tallon told him stepping in more now as he was beginning to catch his breath.

"What mistake am I making-you're not making any sense," Hector sighed as he got off the bed now and grabbed his shirt from the floor.

"She's a Gods damn liar, Hector. She doesn't even love you," Tallon stated firmly.

Hector blinked a few times, "Tal, I know you guys don't like her because of what happened before but...Astrid...isn't like that. If she didn't love me, she wouldn't be with me right now. I think you're hallucinating and should go back to the house and rest up. I'll be home soon and take care of ya, okay?"

"For fuck's sake!" Tallon said becoming angry now, "Hector she's been fucking cheating on you with Jessie since January. Every time you you go to drill, she's with him. Fucking him, she isn't even a virgin. She only stays with you because you treat her good and have money, she's been waiting for a chance to break up with you but never tell you that she's been with Jessie," now Hector's eyes widened as he looked from Tallon to Astrid who still sat on the bed.

"That's...ridiculous, Tallon. I'd never do something like that to him-I'd never hurt him again. Don't believe him, Hector...you know I love you," Astrid said as she moved beside him.

"You shut your mouth you two-timer, lying, cunt! Don't act all fucking innocent now, I'm not gonna stand here and let you lie your way out of it. I'm not gonna let you hurt him again!" Tallon raged at her.

"I think you're jealous of us. You're so protective over him that you're trying to break us up! Hector...make him leave..." Astrid said trying to fake the tears.

"Tallon, come on-you're not like this...We can talk about this later, why don't you go for now okay? You're upsetting, Astrid..." Hector said calmly.

"No, Hector. Sorry-but I'm not gonna let this bitch lie and hurt you again. I heard what you said at the mall to your friends, Astrid. I was by the pillar listening in," Tallon stated as Astrid flinched a bit and Hector caught it.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here," Hector asked.

"I should have told you before all this-I just didn't want you to not believe me or think I'm trying to hurt you, and break you two up. I heard everything that she said. What's wrong Astrid, can't remember yourself saying that you felt wrong about trying to have sex with him because you don't love him, that Jessie's kiss sets your body on fire, that you called him when Hector and the rest of us were at drill in January and have been having sex every time we're away. I even heard you say you're jealous of me and the fact Hector and I are such good friends that you feel second to me." Tallon stated while glaring at Astrid. Hector's eyes widened more as he faced Astrid.

"It's not true, Hector. I love you-I only want you." Astrid held onto his arm.

"Don't listen to her, Hector. Come on-you know who I am. Me, Tallon. You're best and first friend in the entire world who would never and has never lied to you since we met. Who are you going to believe? I've never given you a reason to doubt me and I've never hurt you. She has-she's hurt you before: lied to you, betrayed you," Tallon said calmer now-pleading eyes almost. Hector searched Tallon's eyes-he was right. Tallon never lied to him once, they were best friends. Astrid on the other hand was known for lying and had done it to him before in the very same situation as this one. His eyes narrowed some-falling a little cold while he looked at Astrid.

"Is it true, Astrid?" Hector asked in an emotionless tone, "Have you been lying to me, cheating on me this whole time?"

"O-of cou...rse not, Hector...I would...never," she stammered a bit unable to make eye contact with him.

"The sad thing is-you say you never would when you already have before. You can't even look me in the eyes when you say that. Tallon is right-he's always had my back since we met. I know he'd never run twenty minutes down the street if he wasn't trying to protect me from getting hurt again. He's my best friend and you-you're just a fucking liar. I can't believe I fell for it a second time. Guess it really is me who is the fool after all," Hector remarked as he pulled his shirt on and walked for the door. "Consider us done and over, Astrid." Hector said coldly before closing his eyes and turning his head walking down the hall.

Tallon shook his head at her then turned as well and followed after Hector-who he found sitting in the truck just staring at nothing. "Hector?" he asked as Hector didn't move an inch. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I found out. I should have and I choked on the fear you wouldn't believe-" he stopped when Hector closed his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, Tallon. I owe you for tonight. I actually planned to make love to her too-thanks for coming when you did and stopping me. I'm glad I can always count on you to have my back," Hector said plainly but gave a small smile of gratitude. Hector turned on the truck as he backed out of her driveway and headed back towards his house. Reaching it, he parked on the side then shut it off and headed into the house-completely ignoring the looks from his family members as he went down the stairs to his room. They all looked to Tallon when he came in now wondering what happened.

"I'd just leave him alone for a little while," Tallon offered.

"What happened?" Val asked.

"It's not my place to tell you, sorry. My place is by Hector-making sure he's alright after all this," Tallon offered a bow of his head then made his way downstairs as well-shutting the door once one the stairs. They didn't know what happened-but it had to of been bad for Hector to come home in that mood and Tallon to say what he had. Most of all they wondered the same thing as Tallon-if Hector was going to be okay.


	34. Grateful

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

34; Grateful

That night Hector didn't say a word to anyone and by the time Tallon had gotten downstairs, Hector appeared to be asleep already. His shoes were off and by the foot of the bed, he was laying on the bed with no covers but he was facing the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Hector's wallet, phone, and keys were sitting on the nightstand-carelessly tossed there. Tallon wanted to ask if he was alright but knew better, of course Hector wasn't alright. He just found out the girl who hurt him once four years ago-hurt him again after nine months of dating and this time it was worse because she had been cheating on him for months, lying to him about everything. Tallon got off his shoes, shirt, and belt as he laid on the pull out bed. He got his phone and checked it over to see messages from the guys of Inferno asking if he'd told Hector and if he was taking it okay. Tallon put them in a group message and replied to them all at once:

 _[Stopped him right before he was about to make love to her, told him everything, she tried to lie her way out of it, I cornered her, she stammered and Hector realized I was telling the truth. He left her, we're at his house, he went right to bed. -Tal]_

(The Next Morning)

Hector ended up sleeping all night-he woke up around 6:30am and got dressed in his jogging pants, sneakers, and one of his gray tee-shirts. He needed to run-this was something he did a few times a week, just woke up early and went running since it was a good way to stay in shape when they weren't at drill. Hector grabbed his wallet, phone, and headphones before slipping out the basement door silently and starting his jogging once his headphones were in and music going. Hector didn't care where he ran-he just wanted to get away for a while, hopefully clear his head but that was easier said than done. He couldn't believe it-played by Astrid twice. This was...worse than the first time. The first time this happened, they'd only been dating a week before Hector found out it was nothing but a lie. This time was different and hurt a lot more.

This time-they'd been dating nine months and Hector thought they were happy together. He gave her everything any woman could ever want, he was good to her. Was that not how a boyfriend was supposed to be? Good to the woman he's with? Astrid had been lying about her feelings for him, cheating on him with Jessie since January and she wasn't even a virgin. Hector was beyond glad that Tallon showed up when he did because he stopped him from making a huge mistake. Hector had plans to make love to Astrid last night because he loved her so much and felt they were ready-he knew she was, she'd been eyeing him for weeks prior, and their make out sessions always got heated. If Tallon hadn't come when he did-Hector would have made love to Astrid and still continued to be lied to and cheated on. Didn't that just make him feel great-twice he was played by her. Hector ran a few miles, jogged some of the way back, then walked the rest. As he reached the house he saw people were there-checking the time he noticed it was almost an hour and a half later. It was now 8am-why were there so many people there?

Hector mumbled some as he just walked up the path and through the front door-he noticed right away that everyone in the room whipped their heads around to see him there. "Hector. There you are son-you had us worried," Spencer said first.

"I went running at 6:30 this morning. There was honestly no need to bring everyone over," Hector retorted as he wrapped his headphones around his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket then crossed his arms over his chest now scanning the room to see who was there: Gobber, Drew, Trent, Freddie, Mandy, Danielle, Carmen, Reina, his parents, his siblings, his uncle Simon and aunt May along with Skylar obviously. Tallon was there, so were Thaxter, Viktor, Ryan, and Evan too. The last two people he saw in there were Jessie, and Astrid.

"We were worried if you were okay," Thaxter told him calmly. "Tallon woke up and saw you were gone, we tried calling and texting you but you didn't answer. We called everyone to see if they'd seen you and when they didn't-they came here. We were getting ready to call the police,"

"Come on-you guys know I go running almost every morning. As for if I'm okay? I'm perfectly fine," Hector said as his voice was dripping with sarcasm-he closed his eyes and went downstairs now, then returned two minutes later with a towel over his shoulder and set of clothes under his arm while he moved to the bathroom to shower. Hector returned after twenty minutes-fully dressed and clean shaven face with his arms crossed over his chest again. "So...we know I'm okay, why is everyone still here?" he asked curiously, "Especially you two. I made it very clear where I stand with you last night," he remarked shooting a glare towards Astrid.

"I am very confused right now," Spencer said looking between Hector and Astrid.

"It's nothing that concerns you, Dad. Astrid and I broke up, that's all you need to know." Hector remarked.

"But...why though?" Val asked next.

"Doesn't matter. We did and it's over now," he replied trying to hold his temper.

"You found out, didn't you?" Skylar grinned a bit.

"Why am I not surprised you were in on it too. Just like last time right?" Hector stated.

"I want to know what's going on," Simon stated now wondering why Hector and Skylar weren't being nice to one another.

"You want to tell them or should I?" Hector asked.

"Hey man, back off. Don't be a sore loser that you lost to me again. I can't believe you fell for it and didn't see it sooner. Don't they train you guys to be aware of everything around you?" Jessie remarked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Jessie. I am far from in the mood to deal with your childish behavior right now and I'm not held responsible for my actions if my temper gets the better of me," Hector warned.

"What temper? You're still got nothing on me. I've been waiting for this day. I told you that you'll never have my girl, loser. Even your big and bad military lifestyle isn't enough to hold her interest. You don't know how to please her-she'll always come back to me. You didn't do anything noteworthy by joining the military-all you did was run away from your _problems_. You're still a nothing," Jessie stated-without warning, Hector brought his fist back and punched him right in the face hard. Jessie stumbled a bit as he glared-before he could even counter, he fell back from losing his balance and looked up at Hector a little surprised.

"I warned you not to push me," Hector crossed his arms over his chest again. "But as usual-you continue to push so this time, I pushed back. Didn't like it very much, did you? Now maybe this time-you'll shut that hole in your face, listen and stay down because you get up and get in my face one more time, I won't hold back," everyone watched to see if he'd get up but he didn't. "I don't do the things I do to please others. I didn't join the military to please anyone. I didn't do it because I wanted anyone to like me, and I especially didn't join to get anyone's fucking approval about me. I joined because I wanted to." he turned his attention to Astrid now. "Take your boyfriend and get out," he ordered.

"Hector please, let me explain..." Astrid tried.

"There is nothing to explain, Astrid. Everything that happened was clear enough," Hector said. " _Jessie and I are done for good, I want to be with you_ , those were your words to me when I was in Iraq and we talked on the phone. Nothing but lies-everything you've ever said has been a lie. I don't feel like listening anymore-how am I supposed to know if it's truth or just another lie coming from your mouth?" Hector asked.

"Please, you don't understand..." she pleaded to him.

"What the fuck isn't there to understand!" Hector snapped angrily, "You've been lying to and cheating on me for five fucking months with him-the guy you said you were done with. I don't care for the explanation of how it happened or your pitiful attempts to make is sound better than what it really is! If you really want to tell me something-tell me how the hell this happened! Tell me what in the name of Odin I did to deserve this shit and twice at that!"

"Nothing, you didn't do anything to deserve it, Hector!" Astrid cried now.

"Well I must have done something, Astrid because up until last night I actually thought you loved and were happy with me-but clearly I was wrong and I want to know what I did to apparently change your feelings for me," Hector stated firmly.

"I-I was happy with you. I just...I don't love you like I thought I did, Hector..." Astrid whimpered slightly.

"Then why didn't you just tell me and we could of ended things peacefully instead of you keeping your mouth shut, lying to me, and cheating on me. One of my many qualities is that I'm an understanding guy as long as you're honest with me and you weren't. You could have told me you weren't happy and wanted to break up, that would have been a lot better than this. Anything would have been better than this. I wouldn't of even cared if you told me you still loved Jessie and wanted to be with him again, as long as you were honest about it. But you chose to keep me in the dark," he responded colder now.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Hector," Astrid sobbed.

"Sorry doesn't turn back the clock now does it? I'm still waiting on my answer. When and how did this happen? I think you owe me that much," Hector stated, "I want the whole truth-from you. Stop worrying about all the people in the room who actually don't need to be here right now. As far as I care, its just you and me. So why don't you be honest with me for once in the last five months and tell me what I want to hear know,"

"It was...when you went away for drill in January. I was bored and texting everyone in a group message asking what they were doing-they said they had other plans or were busy. Jessie was...in that group message and messaged me separately saying he was free if I wanted to hang out. I figured...we were still friends so I called him and we started talking-I told him it sucked that you always had to go away for drill and couldn't talk during those four days-that everyone was busy and I had nothing to do. He told me he missed being with me and was sorry for raising his hand to me-that his anger got the better of him...we met up the next day-watched a movie in the living room and...then he kissed me and everything I...felt for him came back and I realized that I still loved him and I didn't love you like I thought I did..." Astrid said softly looking down.

"Don't stop now-I know there's more to it," Hector insisted.

"I just unloaded everything on him and he said if I gave him another chance that he'd be better to me. I told him I had to think about it first and wait for you to get back so we could talk but then...we just...ended up making love and I couldn't face you after that. Jessie said he didn't care if I was with you and him as long as you and me didn't have do anything sexual. So twice a week-I told you I was working and I was...really with him. And every time you've gone to drill, he and I were going on dates and making love behind your back...I didn't...want to tell you the truth because...I was afraid of...triggering your depression again. I never meant for it to get this far, Hector...I mean that, please believe me..." Astrid pleaded to him.

"It doesn't matter what you meant to do or not do-you did it with clearly no regard for me. I'm glad the only thing you were worried about was my depression triggering again. If you three were aiming to hurt me to get me low enough to kill myself-well, sorry to disappoint but it's not enough. I'm a lot stronger than I used to be: physically, mentally, and emotionally. Here's a fun question for you though-why are you jealous of Tallon?"

"I-I'm not," Astrid said quickly.

"I wouldn't advise you to lie to me right now. Tallon heard everything that was said by you to Reina, Carmen, Mandy, and Danielle while I was on the phone," Hector remarked now.

"Because you've kissed him before-and liked it. You two are always so...sexual comments to one another. We were all here when you came home on leave and talked the way you did. You always run off to help him-and he lives here with you. I told you I was sick weeks ago and you said you wished you could help...but Tallon had a headache yesterday at the mall and you just took him right home without a second thought. It's like you two are lovers and it ticked me off because I felt second place to you when it came to him. And who are you to tell me I cheated when you kissed him Christmas Eve!" Astrid stated now.

Hector arched a brow at her then actually laughed a little, "Wow. Really, Astrid? I didn't kiss Tallon on Christmas Eve-that was CPR you idiot. It's a way to save someone's one life if they can't breathe-which he couldn't after blacking out when getting hit in the head with a chunk of hail. It doesn't matter the situation-we have each others backs. All the sexual comments-they are jokes. Yes he's kissed me before when we were single-yeah, I liked it. I'm bisexual-I'm attracted to both males and female. Was that a problem for you? Not that it should matter because since getting with you, all my loyalties were to you,"

She looked down again, "I'm sorry..."

"I suppose while we're being honest-then I should too. When I got with you, I didn't fully trust you. Something kept holding me back and I assume that was the fear of something like this happening again. But last night-I gave in and said you earned my full trust. But boy, was I wrong to do that. All that aside-maybe you should tell Jessie the truth about what you did," Hector offered.

"Truth about what? I was in on what was going on-so was Skylar..." Jessie stated as he got himself to his feet now.

"I'm aware. But what did you tell her not to do. You said you didn't care if she dated both of us as long as what?" Hector asked.

"As long as she didn't have sex with you..." Jessie looked over to Astrid now, "Did you sleep with him?"

"Oh, don't get it twisted-we haven't had sex. Would have last night if Tallon hadn't shown up to stop me though," Hector said casually. "Last night I gave her my full trust-bad decision on my part, but we started making out an after twenty minutes she told me she wanted me. Told her I wanted her too-soon as we were going to start, Tallon showed up to tell me he was saving me from making the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't believe anything he said at first until he mentioned that he's never lied to me before and that he's never given me a reason not to trust him. I asked Astrid if what he was saying was true and she couldn't even look at me or keep a straight voice when she said that she would never do such a thing. That was all I needed to hear. I ended things-thanked Tallon, and left. Looks like I wasn't the only one who got lied to," Hector informed. "You got played as much as I did. Bet it doesn't feel to good, does it?" Jessie didn't say anything now.

There was a knock on the door as Hector moved over towards it and opened it revealing Cody, Alex, and Drake standing there, "Please tell me they didn't call you over to worry about me too?"

"Should we be worried?" Cody asked.

"Never mind. Come inside-we're just wrapping up personal business here," Hector stated stepping aside for them to come in now, he closed the door and moved back to his spot.

"No need to be an ass about it, Hector," Skylar stated.

"Boy, if you don't want to be the next one to get knocked the hell out-then I suggest you shut your damn mouth or I'll fucking shut it for you. You got no room to talk when you were in on all this. You're supposed to be family and you stabbed me in the back-just like four years ago. You knew the game, that she was playing me and instead of having my back-you all left me to get hurt and didn't a shit either because you all laughed at me. But you know what-I don't care anymore-it just sucks that military has been more family to me in two years than my actually family has been to me my entire life. And yet everyone wonders why I do so much for them and so little for all of you. They've had my back-none of you have." Hector remarked.

"We told her it was wrong and to tell you the truth," Carmen said softly.

"Well-she didn't. Tallon ran twenty minutes to her house to tell me the truth of what he'd heard at the mall," Hector stated coldly.

"Are you...mad at us?" Reina asked.

"That depends. Were any of you aside from Skylar aware of what was going on before yesterday at the mall?" Hector asked.

"No-we heard the same time Tallon was listening in behind the pillar, just us girls. Heather and Darius were shopping and then Drew, Trent, and Freddie showed up after you left with Tallon, Viktor, and Ryan. They had been listening too and told Astrid to leave you last night but clearly she was trying to get in your pants. That's actually where the conversation started too..." Carmen stated.

"About her sleeping with me?" Hector asked curiously now as Mandy, Danielle, Carmen, and Reina nodded. "Clearly you left some parts out, Astrid. How did the conversation start?"

"After the guys left, and it was just us...we were joking with her asking when she was gonna sleep with you. She said you hadn't been showing an interest in such a thing, we kept telling her to drop hints she wanted too and you'd pick up on it. She said she was curious about it but would feel wrong about trying to have sex with you. We asked why and she just said that she didn't love you, only liked you-as a friend. Then went on about all the cheating and lying. We told her it was wrong and messed up," Mandy told him.

"And after you left with your guys, we came out and told her to break things off with you because she couldn't have both guys. That Jessie was using her to make you look like an idiot, and she was using you for whatever she was," Drew added in next.

"In that case-no, I'm not mad at any of you. I'm honestly thankful that you said something to her about it being wrong and stood up for me in a way," Hector stated calmly to them before looking back to Astrid and Jessie who was beside her but still looked a little shocked to of gotten the information he did about Astrid giving in to sleep with Hector and would have if Tallon didn't show up when he did. "Astrid." she looked over at him, "I care not for your excuses, explanations, and certainly not for anymore lies. I've heard enough to last me a life time. Jessie, you want her? She's all yours. Lose my information, Astrid. Don't call me, don't text me, don't Skype me, don't e-mail me. I don't want to listen to you. I don't want to hear from you. And I never want to see you again," he said in a calm but emotionless voice.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Sure you are. That's why this happened twice, right? Actions speak louder than words and words can only be backed up by actions. Your actions spoke louder and your words are only backed up by your words-your lies. Your sorry means to me about as much as it meant for me to give a damn to tell anyone I was joining the military. It doesn't mean a thing to me. Go. Get out of my life and for the love of Odin-Stay. Out." he warned coldly before facing Cody, Alex, and Drake. "I assume you've come for business if you're not here for the reason the others are?"

"That's correct, Captain Haddock," Drake nodded as he pulled a letter from the inside of his ACU and handed it to him gently. Hector opened it and pulled out the letter-reading it over silently. When he was done he put it down beside his leg and looked at them.

"You understand you could've just told me?" he asked now.

"We didn't know if you wanted it made public or not. Besides-every commanding officer of the platoons in Nightwave get one. Sorry if we came at a bad time and if the news isn't what you wanted to hear," Cody informed.

"Oh believe me, you didn't come at a bad time, Orders confirmed and understood," Hector offered a salute to them-they nodded and stayed there, seeming to be waiting for him to tell his unit about it and Tallon moved beside Hector.

"What orders did you get?" Thaxter asked him.

"Not just mine. All of us-as in all of Nightwave," Hector replied calmly.

"What orders did we...all get then?" Viktor asked. Hector lifted the paper again.

"Archipelago Island Military Headquarters. Deployment orders for Nightwave Company to Baghdad, Iraq. Category: Alpha. Departure from Berk Airport is scheduled for June 30th, 2018 at 0500 hours. Deployment Tour Time: Unknown," Hector read off the paper as the room gasped in shock.

"That's...tomorrow," Ryan said now.

"What does it mean that the tour time is unknown?" Tallon asked.

"It means they don't know how long we'll be there this time-things must of gotten really bad since we left last September. Regardless-we got orders to follow. I suggest we start getting ready to carry them out, I'll call the others. It's my job to tell them after all. This doesn't bother me in the slightest-I for one and glad to be getting out of Berk for a while. I'm beyond fucking grateful," Hector remarked before putting the paper down on the table and walking away towards the basement to go downstairs and start packing for the trip back to Iraq tomorrow morning at 5am. The others were shocked-but Hector was right and also the commanding officer to the Dragon platoon-they had orders and they had to follow them. They guys of Inferno said their goodbyes to one another and headed out to go home-tell their families and start packing as well. Tallon excused himself from the Haddock family and the others while he went downstairs as well. Astrid-still crying-left with Jessie. The others, including Drake, Alex, and Cody stayed because they were worried about Hector-but weren't sure what to do-Hector was leaving again for deployment and this time, there was no definite on when the tour ended but it worried them that Hector said about going: that he was grateful.


	35. It Will Be Okay

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

35; It Will Be Okay

Hector had barely said a word since announcing the deployment orders that they were going back to Iraq for an unknown amount of time. The only time he talked was while he was calling the other unit leaders and informing them of their orders-telling them when to be at the airport and make sure they had everything they were taking plus what was required to go too. The crates with the guns, and other gear were being prepared at Fort Striker. Hector didn't bother eating breakfast, and would have skipped lunch too if it weren't for Tallon asking him to very nicely-reluctantly-Hector agreed. Their bags were packed and ready by 1pm-sitting by the door of the house. Their ACU's were set on top so they could grab them when they came upstairs for their shower at 3am-then they'd get to the airport for 4:30am or so. It was similar to when they got called back early and had to be at the airport before boarding at 5am-he already knew his family would be seeing him off and he assumed his...new friends?

Hector didn't know what to call them really. Had they proved they wanted to be his friends? Yes. Had they earned his trust? For the most part. What shocked him though was finding out earlier that they stuck up for him when they found out what Astrid was doing and told her she was wrong-to leave him so he wouldn't be hurt. He was hurt regardless but thankful that Tallon had been there for him-he knew it had to of been hard for Tallon to run all that way on the mere hope alone that Hector believed him but Hector knew Tallon would never come all that way on foot if it were nothing-if it weren't to try and protect him. Hector could call Drew, and the others friends now but not best friends of course. Hector would never trust Astrid again-not after this. She hurt him twice in the same way: by faking her feelings, being with Jessie behind his back, lying to him and last night she wanted sleep with him even though she told Jessie she wouldn't. Hector didn't know what sounded worse to know.

That he was played by Astrid or that he and Jessie got played by a girl who wanted both of them because of different personalities mixed together that she liked. Astrid like qualities in him and in Jessie but neither one of them had all of what she wanted. What was worse in all this was that Hector still loved her and it would take a while before that ever stopped, that's why he told her to leave him alone. She was the first girl he ever formed a crush on, first girlfriend he ever had-shared kisses with too. That was something that you didn't just forget on day one of being single after nine months of dating-five of which were him being cheated on and lied to. Thaxter, Viktor, and Ryan had returned but Evan was home spending time with his son and Mia before the deployment. Hector just sat on the couch quietly now-eyes closed and not saying a word but then again no one really expected him to say anything. He did just get his heart broken for the second time by the same girl and they were getting deployed for an unknown amount of time that Hector said he was grateful to be going so he could get out of Berk for a while.

"Are you...all packed to go boys?" Val asked carefully.

"Yes." was Hector's very short and simple answer without opening his eyes. "This is irritatingly silent," he stated as he got up then moved into the basement-he left the door opened and not more than five minute later they heard his playing his guitar. They sighed heavily-they knew he was hurting and likely wanted to be alone until they left for deployment. The sound of truck pulling up was heard-then a two doors opening, finally they shut and a minute later there was a knock on the front door-Spencer got up to answer it, when he opened the door it was revealed to be Jessie and Astrid behind him with her head down.

"Can I help you two?" Spencer asked.

"Hi, Mr. Haddock...umm, Astrid...left her phone here, we were hoping to get it and also...she wanted to give Hector back the sweater he'd let her borrow a while back..." Jessie said calmly.

"Hector, I am sure, doesn't want to see her face to face. Just give us the sweater and we'll give it back to him," Tallon said as he walked over holding Astrid's phone-they'd found it when Hector was making calls and didn't tell him knowing he might not like to hear she'd be back for it.

"Please..." Astrid asked, "Let me see him, Tallon...I have to see him in person to give it back,"

Tallon was about to say something when Spencer put a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright son. I know you all want to protect him but he is a man and he can fight for himself," Tallon nodded stepping back with Thaxter and the Grimborn brothers, "He's downstairs in his room," he added now.

"Thank you," Astrid said as she held the sweater against her chest and moved to the basement door-taking a deep breath, she prepared to walk down the stairs.

"You know he's gonna flip out when he sees her down there and then get mad at us for allowing it, right?" Trent sighed.

"I know that," Spencer sighed heavily now as he closed the door after Jessie stepped inside, "She knew we could have given it to him and that it'd be a lot easier if we did. But she knows how much she hurt him, and she knows he's leaving on another tour. She may not love him, but she still cares about him. She went down there to tell him that and wish him the best and safety while he's away. And I think he needs to hear that right now,"

"Or he's gonna snap in a fit of anger and we're all gonna be at the mercy of said anger," Viktor mumbled some.

(Hector's Room)

Astrid made her way to the bottom and saw Hector standing at his microphone with his guitar resting against his front but he was playing soft notes on it with his eyes closed-some music and beats coming from his laptop beside him on the stool. "What do you want?" Hector asked quietly.

"I just...wanted to give you back your sweater, Hector. The one you let me use...when it was really cold and I'd left mine in the car while...we were walking together," Astrid forced out to him.

"You could have given it to one of the others. Why come down here when you know I don't want to see you anymore?" Hector asked again.

"Because I had to see you before you left," she replied Hector glared a little as he took the sweater from her and set it on his bed-then he grabbed her wrist carefully and pulled her up the stairs behind him. Once upstairs-which took the others by surprise-he let her go and shut the door to the basement. He crossed his arms over his chest-forgetting his guitar was still there.

"What for, suddenly worried about me? Well don't. I don't need your worry, pity, or your concern, Astrid." Hector retorted coldly now.

"Please Hector, I'm so sorry about what happened. I know what I did was wrong and I should have just told you the truth from the beginning. It's true I don't love you but I still care about you!" Astrid cried to him now as Hector's eyes softened slightly but stayed narrowed nonetheless. She still cared about him? "I still care about you-you have a place in my heart that not even Jessie can fill and he knows that too. You were amazing to me and I was horrible to you by lying and cheating. I won't...ask for your forgiveness...I just...want you to know that I do care. I know you're...going back to Iraq tomorrow morning and I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything. I want...you to be safe over there...I couldn't bear the thought of hearing you were killed, Hector..."

Hector was a little surprised to hear the words and maybe they would have meant something to him if she'd said them before lying and cheating or if she'd waited until after he got over her but hearing now just made it all the worse and only brought forth more anger. "Well, I'm glad you still care, Astrid. Really-I'm touched that you do..." Hector began calmly before his eyes narrowed to a dark glare, "Unfortunately for you-I no longer care about you," Astrid's eyes widened as the tears slipped down more, "I don't care what you do, I don't care where you go, I don't care about _you_. I don't need your prayers of safety while I'm deployed in Iraq. I'm a soldier, I was trained to fight in wars and if I should die-then so be it. Your _I'm Sorry_ doesn't mean a fucking thing to me and neither do you. I told you to stay away from me-all you've done by coming here is further piss me off," Hector almost growled out.

"Please...please don't hate me," she asked.

"I don't," he stated as she looked at him shocked, "I don't hate you. I don't hate anyone-not even when I was bullied, ignored, neglected, picked on, teased. Never once...did I hate anyone and I still don't. I guess that's just what makes me, well, me. I can't hate-what benefits me from hating people who have hurt me? Nothing. It just spreads more meaningless hate and fighting-that's why we have wars right now. People who hate us for our ways of life so they fight but it would make us no better to fight just to get even, to hate just because. We only fight to protect our own-that's what they do too. Fight to protect their own. All these wars are, are people fighting one another to protect their own because of disagreements on ways of life. It's stupid but regardless-people want to hurt us so we will stand and fight back to protect people here at home. And if we die in order to protect-then that's just the way it is. I don't need you to care about me-I got an entire platoon of people who already do that and what a shocker that none of them have ever hurt me as much as you have,"

"If you don't hate me then why are you being so mean to me?" Astrid cried now.

"I'm not being mean to you. I'm giving you a reality check that your little games actually hurt people. It may come off as a shocker to you but all you see right now is pain. I don't think you quite understand just how much you hurt me-the pain I felt because of what you did hit me harder and stung more than any wound I've ever gotten from being shot or stabbed in battle. I was up at 2am dealing with ungodly chest pains and having trouble breathing because of what happened. And although he might not be showing it-you hurt Jessie too. You might have lied to me and cheated on me with him-but you also lied to him. You told him you wouldn't sleep with me and you tried last night-that bothers him. The whole thing bothered him-as much as you cheated on me with him...you cheated on him with me. I can tell without him saying it-it's in his eyes the betrayal he feels from that. He knows know the feeling of being lied to, being betrayed, and played," Hector stated. "That's why he isn't giving me shit right now because he knows how I feel,"

"Please...forgive me," she asked lightly in between the tears.

"I can't this time, Astrid. I forgave you once for what you and the others did four years ago. My forgiving you was giving you another chance and agreeing to be with you. But you did it again. You hurt me again and far worse than last time-I can't overlook it and forgive you again. But you know something-I'm glad you're here. You can hear the new song I just finished since it's dedicated to you. Might be a little harsh but I think it might be the only way to get it through your thick skull that you just can't fix this no matter what do. Stay there," he moved downstairs and got his laptop then returned a minute later as he set it down on the table and got the music going as he positioned his hands on the guitar and started the notes-playing along to the beat on the computer. A series of guitars, and drums along side his own.

" _We started off incredible. Connection undeniable-I swear I thought you were the one forever. But your love was like a loaded gun. You shot me down like everyone. 'Cause everyone's replaceable, when you're just so incapable-of getting past skin deep!"_ the music picked up more as he took a breath.

" _Wa-oooh! Guess what, another game over. I got burned, but you're the real loser. I don't know why I've wasted my time with you...Wa-ooh! You're bad news, a history repeater-you can't trust a serial cheater. You're good at hooking up but you suck at love. You suck at love,"_ Tallon and the guys couldn't help but chuckle a bit just watching-only Hector would do something like this.

" _You played me like an amateur-then stabbed me like a murderer. I'm left for dead, another one of your victims. It's not like you're unpredictable-but your act is so believable! I know it's nothing personal, it's just business as usual. You're good at what you do!..."_ he held the note a few seconds while still playing.

" _Wa-oooh! Guess what, another game over. I got burned, but you're the real loser. I don't know why I've wasted my time with you...Wa-ooh! You're bad news, a history repeater-you can't trust a serial cheater. You're good at hooking up but you suck at love. You suck at love,"_ the music softened a bit now as he saw her eyes-filled with tears that were falling down cheeks.

" _Now I kinda feel bad for you. You're never gonna know what it's like to have someone to turn to. Another day, another bed-it's just a game inside your head!"_ the music picked more as he held it longer. _"Wa-ooh! Guess what, another game over. I got burned, but you're the real loser. I don't know why I've wasted my time with you! Wa-ooh! You're bad news, a history repeater-you can't trust a serial cheater! You're good at hooking up but you suck at love. Guess what, another game over. I got burned, but you're the real loser. I don't know why I've wasted my time with you. You're bad news, a history repeater-you can't trust a serial cheater! You're good at hooking up but you suck at love! You suck at love,"_ he finished as the music on the computer stopped as he looked at her now.

"That's how I feel about you, Astrid. I'm done playing your game, it's over. Now take your pitiful apologies, worry, fear, concern, and get the hell out of my life-and as I said before: Stay. The. Fuck. Out." he stated to her. Astrid backed up and quickly rushed out the door-Jessie sighed as he moved to follow her. "Hey," Hector said making him stop and look over, "I know you feel what I do right now, Jessie. If nothing else-take some advice: old habits die hard. She hurt me once four years ago and did it again. She hurt you once already too, she can do it again. You don't have to stay with her. Just know that-you don't have to subject yourself to it. You can get out, just like I did. Watch yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks, Hector." Jessie offered a smile before leaving and shutting the door slowly behind him. Hector took a deep breath as he put his stuff away downstairs then returned and sat on the couch.

"Are you...okay?" Thaxter asked.

"Actually, I am. I feel a lot better than I did after that," Hector smiled a bit.

"That's...good to hear son. We were getting worried for you," Val stated lightly.

"You always worry for me. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself ya know," Hector informed as he closed his eyes and took another deep breath before releasing it. From that moment-they all seemed to just chat lightly about whatever came up but of course no one mentioning Astrid to him. Cody, Drake, and Alex ended up leaving because they had things to take care of before the deployment tomorrow. Hector ended up explaining why he said what he said to Jessie though-so it kind of fell on the subject of her even though he didn't want to discuss it. The others wanted to know why he said it to him if he didn't like Jessie and Hector explained that Jessie's eyes told him all he needed to know-about being hurt by what Astrid did when she said she wouldn't sleep with Hector but was willing to and would have if it weren't for Tallon showing up and stopping Hector when he did. That hurt Jessie to know because the problem laid with the fact if she was with both of them-meaning Jessie and Hector then she was cheating on one as much as she was the other and when Jessie realized that, it hurt him. So Hector told him that he didn't have to put up with it and he could leave her. Hector made sure to tell Jessie that if Astrid hurt him once even without realizing it right away, it means she was very capable of doing it again. Hector felt as someone who'd been played twice himself-for Jessie to be aware that it could happen to him too.

Call it something from the bro code or whatever-defend other guys who are with a girl who is known for hurting them. Hector didn't care, he made it clear he didn't hate anyone and put a really good explanation on it too by using the wars as an example. Around 5:30pm: Thaxter, Viktor, and Ryan went home since their families were home from work and they wanted to spend time with them. At 6:15pm the others left too so the Haddock's and Tallon could eat their dinner. Tallon ended up calling Tori to let her know he was leaving tomorrow morning and hoped he could still call and talk to Jade or see on Skype-she said he could but to let her download it first and then they'd exchanged information. The night remained calm, everyone just sitting around quietly-not wanting to say anything to upset Hector. They knew his mood was calm but could change in a heartbeat if triggered. When 9:30pm, Hector went to bed and then Tallon not far behind him at 9:50pm-but by the time Tallon got down there, Hector was already asleep in his bed so Tallon didn't disturb him. They were about to have a long flight ahead of them in just six hours.

(Next Morning; 3:15am)

Hector was up before Tallon to take his shower then get dressed in his ACU, putting everything in place. Tallon was up at 3:45am and was done and dressed by 4am. Cody couldn't get them this time because he was needed to help with other things so Spencer was going to drive Hector's truck with him and Tallon, their bags too while Val, Heather, and Darius took Val's car to follow behind in. They got to the airport around 4:30am and first helped load things up and wait for the rest to arrive-which they did at 4:50am. The goodbyes were tearful and with good reason too: they didn't know how long this tour would be this time and that was concerning and scary to wonder about how long their soldiers would be stuck in that place before they could come home for leave, or come home period. Just five minutes later-they were all loading up and Hector was saying goodbye to his parents and siblings.

"Stay safe, son," Spencer told him with a hug.

"Call as much as you can," Heather said during their hug.

"Gonna miss ya, bro," Darius and Hector hugged lightly.

"First update you get on your time there-let us know. I'm going to miss you baby, be safe and know that we all love you so much, Hector," Val hugged him tightly trying to control her tears.

"Love you guys too. See ya next time I see ya," Hector stated while he walked towards the plane behind Tallon and stepped in before they were out of sight. The plane closed after they were all seated and buckled in-then not more more than fifteen minutes later, it was lift off and they were headed back to Iraq.

(Hours Later in Iraq)

Just like before, few layovers and time changes before they reached Iraq and set down at Baghdad Airfield. Couple of flatbeds took the Nightwave company to their spot from before and they settled into their barracks. What luck that they were staying at the Dreki base again-seemed like that was their permanent base for when stationed in Iraq. Cody, Alex, Asher, Raymond, and Drake all went off to do their thing-Hector could have stayed outside the barrack with the other officers but he elected to remain with his guys, felt more homey to home honestly to be among Evan, Thax, Viktor, Ryan, and Tallon. They got their things put away, kept their gear at the ready for in case of attacks before they all sat on their beds just wondering how long they'd be here this time. The time for them was 7pm-Iraq time after landing, getting to base, then unpacking. Of course with it being June-the weather was terrible being it was eighty-five degrees at this hour. Hector was exhausted and trying to sleep but couldn't. Tallon noticed the frustration and got off the top bunk to get to the bottom one where Hector was laying down.

"Hector?" he asked.

"What's up, Tal?" Hector replied now.

"I know you said you were okay back in Berk but I don't feel like you are now. Talk to me," Tallon offered.

"Really-I'm alright...just tired and can't sleep," Hector shrugged some.

"Hector, it's okay to be hurt by what she did to you. We were all there-we all know," Evan said now.

"I know that-I just don't care anymore. It's done and over with...she's out of my life and I'm far away from her," Hector mumbled.

"For Odin's sake," Tallon sighed as he grabbed Hector's arms a little firmly and made him look at him now, "Stop being a stubborn jackass, Hector. You can lie to your parents, your siblings, your other friends back in Berk, you can lie to the officers and other people in this platoon but you cannot lie to me! I'm your best friend, I know when you're bullshitting me. I know how much you're hurting right now. You dated her for nine months, and she lied and cheated for five of them! You held back your full trust in her up until two nights ago when you were going to make love to her until I showed up and stopped you! You don't have to pretend like it doesn't hurt you-like this isn't tearing you apart from the inside out. To know it happened again-just like four years ago only this one hurt a lot more. You can say until you are blue in the face that you are fine but I won't believe you. Tell me a million times that you don't care-but I won't believe you. Hide it from everyone else but you can't from me,"

Hector stared at him a good ten seconds before Tallon saw it in his green eyes, tears resting there and threatening to fall down. "It hurts..." he finally said but his voice was cracking, "I gave her everything-did anything for her and she...hurt me so Gods damn much, Tallon...but I...still care and I...still love her..." finally, Hector's body began to shake-his head lowered as the tears fell from his eyes.

"Come here," Tallon told him as he pulled him against him and Hector just let go. He cried against Tallon and didn't care who heard or who saw. Hector held on to Tallon while he cried, Astrid really hurt him and now that he was out of Berk and away from everything-he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He told himself he didn't care, but he did. Feeling everything he felt for her just wasn't something that would go away so easily. Thaxter, Evan, Ryan, and Viktor moved off their beds and towards the two. They put their hands on Hector's shoulders or back trying to soothe him but it had little effect to helping him. "It's alright, Hector. We're here for you, and it's going to be okay. It will-I promise you that," Tallon told him gently as he held Hector tighter. No one else had any idea what was going on-not even the officers when they came in but Thaxter went over to explain to them quietly that right now just wasn't a good time to need Hector's attention. Understanding-they left and said if he needed anything to let them know. All Thaxter replied with was that he needed time.


	36. I'm Over It

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

36; I'm Over It

Tallon must have held Hector in his arms while the man cried for close to forty-five minutes. Hector only cried for audibly about twenty minutes but the rest of the time he just kept his head down while sniffling and shaking a bit. No one else really knew what happened except the officers and the Inferno guys but they could tell that Hector was clearly going through some stuff and needed time to get through it. His friends stayed him him-taking turns and telling him it would be okay with their hands on his back or shoulders, trying to offer any form of comfort to their friend who just had his heart broken by the girl he loved for the second time. The guys knew about the first time because Hector had talked about what Astrid did to him back in freshman year of high school-where it was played off that Jessie left her and Hector would come in and be the one to comfort her and then she would slowly fall for him, seeing him as the better guy and be with him. One of the most popular girls in school being with a kid everyone thought was a loser? That was trouble waiting to happen but Hector still played into it and they _got together_ in a brief, one week long relationship that ended with Hector becoming the laughing stock of the cafeteria at his school because it came out that he never had a chance with her period.

That had hurt Hector then and that was four years ago-he admitted to Tallon that even when all that happened, he still loved this girl even if he would never have a chance with her. But he seemed to of make peace with that and said that if someone came into his life that he developed a crush on or feelings for then he'd pursue such a thing whether be male or female since he was in fact bisexual and proud of it too-he didn't care about his sexuality, it's just how he was so why not be who he was. Joining the military gave him such confidence in things he did and in himself. He wasn't afraid anymore but things changed when Astrid came back into his life and everyone learned where Hector disappeared to for eleven months. Leaving at the beginning of March 2016 for Reception Week and not returning to anyone's lives until February 2017. Of course they all found out early where Hector had been thanks to an unapproved news report where they watched Hector commanding four units on his own, get shot, and then scold the reported for being at a mission site when she wasn't supposed to be there at all. If she hadn't been there-they never would've known he was one, in the military, or two, where he was. But then it comes out with Hector's new confidence right before returning to Iraq from what was supposed to be his two week leave that Astrid liked him.

This itself opened a door of emotions that gave Hector hell to figure out but after talking to her and thinking some more, he agreed to be with her in a relationship. And things were great for Hector-for nine entire months. But it came to the surface that five of those _great_ months were actually spent with Astrid cheating on him with Jessie who apparently didn't mind as long as Astrid didn't have sex with Hector. Tallon was the one to discover the truth and tell Hector-even though it was one of the hardest things Tallon would ever do in his life: to tell Hector that his beloved girlfriend-now ex girlfriend, was cheating on him with her ex and now current boyfriend. The two of them were having sex and hooking up everything Hector was working or away at drill. This had been going on since January and Hector never even suspected a thing which is why it hurt more-because it happened before. Where he thought he had a chance with her and it ended up with him being hurt only this time-no one was laughing at him. What also made it worse is that with the new information that Trent, Freddie, and Drew had over heard too and told Astrid to break up with Hector that night but instead she almost ended up sleeping with him.

The one thing Jessie told her not to do, she almost did with Hector two nights ago. And they would of gone all the way if it weren't for Tallon having run twenty minutes to her house to tell him the truth about her cheating and lying to him. Then it comes out the next day in front of everyone that Hector outed her as cheating on Jessie too-with him. She was cheating on both of them. Cheating on Hector with Jessie, and on Jessie with Hector. Jessie hadn't looked to happy to find out that Astrid would have had sex with Hector if it weren't for Tallon showing up. Hector for almost a full twenty four hours kept saying he didn't care and it didn't matter to him-even put in a song that he sang to Astrid right before they left but now that he was out of Berk and away from her-he couldn't hold it in. He cared very much about her and that he was hurt again in almost the same fashion as before. He also still loved her and he didn't want to let go but he couldn't forgive this, not a second time. Hector's body finally began to stop shaking when he heard the barrack door open and a not so subtle question from Cody was asked: "How's he doing?"

Hector lifted his head from off his hands and wiped his eyes-sniffling a bit as Tallon looked at him with soft, concerned eyes, "You just tell me what you want me to do. I can talk to them for you, I can stand next to you, send them away. What can I do for you that will help-even if just a little?" Tallon asked him now-his hands still on Hector's shoulders. Hector shook his head some.

"You already helped me my friend. Thank you for the last...forty-five minutes. That...goes for all you guys, thanks..." Hector said looked at them. His eyes were puffy and red from the crying as Tallon nodded and stood up as Hector got to his feet now and faced Cody with as firm a stance he could muster right now, "I'm...okay. Not great-but okay, Cody..."

"That's to be expected after what happened lad. You said yer piece and now the time apart will heal the wounds. No rush on it and take it one day at a time," Cody offered.

"Yeah, trying to do that but the last two have sucked so..." Hector shrugged.

"It'll get better with time-always does. Now-I've spoken to Bludvist. Due to the fact you all just got here, he's allowing two days off so you can settle in, get adjusted to the time change again, and get your minds together before we start sendin' ya out for guards and missions," Cody informed.

"Tell him we appreciate it," Thaxter said as the others nodded in agreement to that statement.

"I will. And Hector," Cody said as Hector glanced up at him slightly-still looking miserable but that was to be expected for a while while he recovered from what Astrid did to him again, "Ya need anything-let us know okay? We were there for most of it-listening outside the door and debating whether to interrupt or not since it seemed pretty serious-but all that aside. You're one of us and we all have your back so don't be afraid to lean on us if you can't stand some days,"

"I'll remember that, Cody, thanks." Hector offered a small smile. Was it weird to say he was already feeling a little bit better now that he was away from Berk where he didn't have to worry about running into Astrid on the streets? Where he was surrounded by his friends who would never abandon or lie to him? Hector knew he wasn't okay right now but he would be in time. He knew his friends wouldn't let him fall-they'd never let him fall. Cody smiled back before exiting the barrack and Hector looked at his friends, they were all looking at him with concern but still trying to smile. "I'll be okay...eventually. Maybe not today, or tomorrow-but eventually...I'll be okay again. Thanks for having my back," Hector told them.

"We always will, Haddock-that's a promise." Tallon told him while the rest nodded, it wasn't just the guys of Inferno though-the whole barrack had nodded to him. They barely knew that was going on but they would still stand with him and that felt really good to know.

(Three Months Later)

The month was September 2018 now and thankfully the temperature in Iraq was beginning to drop. Not significantly but at least it wasn't super hot anymore-still in the high seventies during the day from about 11am to 8pm but 9pm to 10am it was decently around the sixties. These past few months weren't easy and that was pertaining to the war and Hector's recovery of getting over what happened with Astrid. The war was indeed, out of control and required a lot of missions of all types also a lot of long guard shifts. There was still no word on their tour end time but they knew it wouldn't be before six months served-that was just how it worked for rotations. No soldier would serve less than six months but the stay time however past that could go as long as two years last time Hector checked. He was lucky his first tour ended after only fourteen months but this one was unknown still but that didn't bother him any, he didn't mind being in Iraq-the distance made it easier to forget about Astrid.

In truth: he didn't think he could ever really forget her. Could he face her again when he went back to Berk if they passed one another? Maybe but it would still be awkward for them to ever talk normally after what happened. Could he forgive her now that some time had passed with him being away from her? Maybe. Would he ever trust her again? Fuck no. He did that once already and it landed him hurt again. Did the pain still get to him? Of course. Did he still love her? Not as much as before but there were still lingering feelings that tugged at his heartstrings. He supposed that even with three months away from her-he still wasn't over her. He was over what happened, he accepted that but it didn't make the pain any less...painful. It didn't hurt as much but it was still there. Hector didn't keep in a lot of contact with everyone back home-he called maybe twice a week at best and sometimes only once a week, he explained he was incredibly busy. But the truth of that is that he really just didn't feel like talking to them. There were a lot of harbored feelings from the pain they all put him through over the years.

Yes it was true he'd given Drew, Mandy, Trent, Danielle, Carmen, and Freddie another chance and so far-he hadn't been disappointed in that decision. Jessie was still iffy. The guy hadn't given him any trouble lately and genuinely looked apologetic the last time he and Hector were in the same room together which was the day before Hector left and told Jessie that he didn't have to stay with Astrid-that he could get out before he got hurt again. That might have been the only non-hateful words the two ever exchanged that didn't involve sarcasm, yelling, glaring, or teasing. Last Hector heard-Jessie was still with her but things were different between them according to Drew, he said the two looked miserable or at least Jessie did but Astrid on the other hand was always holding his hand and had a smile on her face. That bugged Hector a bit-did she not even feel a sliver of remorse for the pain she inflicted on him? This is what made getting over everything involving her: the fact she didn't seem bothered by it at all, like she never cared in the first place. But that a month ago in August-Hector was in the process of just letting it go slowly.

They were getting ready to hit middle of the month and things were getting easier for him. In the beginning after the night he cried for forty-five minutes on Tallon-Hector could barely sleep at all and the sadness and pain was overwhelming but now in September or middle of at least-he didn't cry anymore. He stopped crying over her by the middle of July-after that it was just kind of a longing look in his eyes while he was always in deep thought. Then there was more anger regarding what happened through end of July to August. But now it was just mellow: it still hurt him but not to a point like before. He was finally feeling better as he'd said he would the first day. It wouldn't be instantly but eventually he'd be alright again and that was slowly coming to pass as the time away from Berk passed. He'd gotten back a lot of his desire to do the things he loved to do like crack jokes with his friends, smile, laugh, write his songs with the help of his laptop for music since he didn't have his instruments with him, he could sleep again, eat normally since his appetite hadn't been big after the break up. He wasn't starving himself but he didn't eat a lot either-sandwich or smaller helpings but things were returning to normal again.

He could finally say that he was getting over her-it was coming easier as time passed. He was beginning to feel like himself again and it was all thanks to his friends standing with him-giving him someone and a bunch of people to talk to. Even the officers were there for him-Hector loved the support he felt from the military or at least the people associated with the Nightwave company but more so from the Dragon platoon-his platoon along with Cody, Alex, Drake, Asher, and Raymond. He was blessed as fuck to have what he did. For things pertaining to the war-thank the Gods no one had been killed or seriously injured. That always bothered Hector when something like that happened, he hated losing people whether they were close to him or not. Just three weeks ago-Tallon got hit in the arm and had to spend a week in the medical tent, Hector always kept him company though. Now with Tallon back in the barrack, things were back to being good. It was weird, Hector never felt right with Tallon not around. The guy wasn't just his best friend but also seemed to be the only one who could break through him and know when something was wrong even if Hector said he was fine.

Tonight, all the guys and girls of Nightwave were in the chow tent for dinner-the officers were there too. It was pretty laid back and relaxed while everyone talked and ate their food. Hector was pretty quiet-it was one of the nights where the pain was stronger because last September is when he'd asked Astrid to be his girlfriend. A whole year since then already-nine of which he was her boyfriend but five of them where her heart belonged to someone else. Of course it wasn't going to be an easy night for him. "You give it to him," whispered one of the girls.

"No way, it was your idea..." said another. Hector sighed as he glanced over to them now.

"Alright ladies-what's the issue?" Hector asked calmly.

"Oh well, um...w-we got you something. We had it...special ordered for you and it's finally done and got arrived here...we just couldn't decide who should give it to you," stated Stacy Wilde.

"For the love of Thor girls, just give him the gift..." Melanie Young sighed heavily.

"Gift? For...what? My birthday isn't until February and Christmas is still three months away," Hector chuckled a bit.

"Well it was supposed to be your birthday gift last year but it wasn't done in time," Carly Delgado giggled a bit.

Without much more argument-three of the girls reached under the table and pulled out a long box, it was pretty big too. What the hell had they gotten him? "This is for you, Hector. For being awesome and the best friend ever to all of us. It's a gift from the whole platoon-the guys too," Langston Crawford smiled wide. They all got this for him? "Go on, open it!" the guys cleared a spot on table as he placed it down and pulled the cover off the box-his eyes widened seeing what was laying inside. It was a red and black bass guitar, black strap. His initials were monogrammed on the neck in silver but sitting on the red portion was written: _For the fearless, brave, strong leader who always stands by us-we'll forever stand by you, no matter what... -The Soldiers of Dragon Platoon(Est. March 2016)_. Hector couldn't believe it. They...got him a special made guitar?

"I—I don't...have the words for this," Hector said still in shock.

"Then don't talk-sing," Casey giggled.

"I don't have my laptop on me, that's how I do all my music..." Hector said as Tallon grinned and pulled it out from the bag by his feet.

"No excuse now, Haddock." Thaxter laughed as the others joined in.

"Come on, one song!" a few of the girls and other guys said together smiling wide.

"You get _ONE_ ," Hector stated, "So you better choose it together," he added. The Dragon platoon instantly grouped up the best they could to find something in his music files for him to sing.

"Hey Hector," came Suzie Armstrong's voice curiously as he glanced over at her, "What's this one? It's called _'That's When You Know It's Over_ ' but says reserved on next to it," Hector closed his eyes and sighed a bit now.

"Wrote it a few months ago but haven't actually sang it yet. It's reserved for the day I'm finally over... _her_ ," Hector said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Tallon asked.

"Just something I wrote for the day I'm over Astrid-ya know? I wrote that song for the day I'm completely over her-when it doesn't hurt anymore to think about her, talk about her," Hector shrugged.

"How will you know when that day comes?" Olivia Dunn questioned tilting her head.

"When the lyrics become true-I'm over her. The lyrics to the song are just...a bunch of things of when I can do this and something else doesn't happen like it would if I wasn't over her. Like a...action and reaction type thing I guess. I wrote it a random when I asked myself when I'd be over her, over what she did to me...but even though I don't hurt...a lot anymore-I just don't know if I can get through that song. I wrote it specifically for if I could sing it while looking at her picture and not get upset or mad...like a test to myself. If that makes any sense," he explained.

"I think what Olivia is saying, bro, is how will you know if that day is today or any day at all if you don't try. It's been three months and I honestly think singing this song-whatever it is, might help. Try and if you can't do it, we'll do exactly what the guitar says: we'll stand by you as you've stood by us and we won't let you fall down," Evan told him now.

"So you think I should just...wing the song and see if I can do it without getting upset or mad?" Hector asked as they nodded. He supposed they were right, how would he know if he was over her if he didn't try to be? There would always be harder days-like today where it marked one year since he asked her out but also marked one year of utter bullshit and lies that she told him. Thinking about her didn't make him upset or mad right now-it just...made him feel numb in a way. Not bad though-just kind of like a don't care so much mood. Did that mean he was over her? Could he finally...sing the song?

"Just try, Hector. We're here for you," Ryan smiled.

"We all are," a few others said together. Hector sighed as he pulled out his wallet and took out the one picture he still had of himself and Astrid when they were _together_. It was taken on his nineteenth birthday-when the cheating and lying was going on. He kept this picture for the sake of singing this song-because the picture was the lie and if he could get through the song without crying or getting mad about the entire situation, he knew he was over her and he could tear the picture without it hurting him to destroy the one remaining memory of them. Hector pulled up the song in the media player as he placed the picture against his cup on the table while taking a breath. This was it-the test to see if he was finally over her, Hector pressed the enter button as the song began but there was no music at first, it just sounded like a long beep and a heartbeat that picked up slowly.

Finally, he stepped back and positioned his fingers on the guitar and began the opening notes-really soft ones that followed a pattern. The music on the laptop changed as more and the tent was beginning to settle now as he heard the officers and some of his squadron quieting down the rest of the company. "What's he doing?" Cody asked.

"Testing himself-he's gotta do this so just let him be right now," Tallon smiled lightly as Hector took a breath.

" _When you can look at her picture and not wanna kiss her no more. When you don't feel like you've been hit by a train at the sound of someone saying her name anymore. When you can drive down the road and not be afraid of what's playing on the radio..."_ he paused now while it picked up.

" _That's when you'll know it's over! That's when you've made it-over to the other side, ready for another ride. That's when you'll know it's over!"_ he sang out-his eyes never left the picture though. It wasn't making him upset to look at it and while he sang the lyrics-he thought about their meaning. Looking at the picture of them, he didn't feel a desire to want to kiss her. Thinking of her didn't make him feel hurt or mad. He couldn't quite compare the radio part since there was hardly a radio with songs in Iraq but when he listened to his music on his phone-he wasn't terrified to hear a song that he and Astrid used to listen to together. But it was far from knowing if he was over her just yet.

" _When that time of the year don't stir up any tears anymore. When it don't feel like the past is a gun and there's nowhere to run anymore. When it don't take every bone to not dial her number just leave her alone!..."_ Hector held the note a moment before it picked up again for the chorus.

" _That's when you know it's over! That's when you know you've made it-over to the other side, ready for another ride! That's when you know it's over!"_ oddly enough he found himself forming a small smile now. Today marked where the lyrics said _time of the year don't stir up the tears anymore_ , and he didn't feel like crying when he thought about how happy he'd been the day she agreed to be his girlfriend. He didn't feel like he was trapped anymore-as if he couldn't get away from the pain of what she did. And he didn't feel the urge to call her at all. Singing this was...making him feel better.

" _When you wouldn't go back, even if you could...When hearing she's happy, finally feels good..."_ he paused a moment as the music slowed now. He was over her-completely. He knew he was. He'd wished so many times to go back and change things. He'd heard how happy she was with Jessie and it...didn't bother him anymore. Not a single bit in fact-his smile grew, _"That's when you know it's over! That's when you know you've made it-over to the other side! Ready for another ride! That's when you know it's over! That's when you'll know it's over,"_ he hummed a bit and finished the chords as it stayed quiet and he took the picture between his fingers and stared at it a minute before smiling and tearing it in half-then again before throwing it in the garbage. He took a deep breath and the smile remained as Tallon walked over to him. "I'm over it,"

"I'm so proud of you," Tallon said as Hector and him connected hands and the other clapped and cheered-mainly just Dragon platoon and the officers though. They'd all known what he went through but they were all proud that he pushed through and now he stood there smiling and completely over his ex girlfriend. Finally-it didn't hurt anymore, it didn't make him mad or upset. He actually just...didn't care anymore. It happened and he was out of a situation where he was being lied to and cheated on-what reason did he have to not be happy about that? It took three long months to do but he was over her and it never felt better to know that for sure now. He didn't have a crush on her, he didn't like her, and he certainly didn't love her. He could forgive her but he would never trust her again and it was likely that they could never be friends because Hector would still never forget what happened between them and there would always be an extreme dislike on the situation but as far as feelings went-he felt nothing for her. He went from hurt to healed and he'd never been happier to know that Astrid Hofferson was out of his life forever and could never hurt him again.


	37. Temporary Assignment

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

37; Temporary Assignment

Nine long months had passed making it to the total time in Iraq as a full year. They were back to June-well, end of since that's when they left originally, on June 30th 2018 and here they were in the year 2019 and still in Iraq and no word on the their tour ending or when they'd receive any leave time. In truth, the war had gotten so bad that no one could really leave because they couldn't risk anyone. Attacks were on the rise but a lot of them honestly didn't seem to mind it: Hector didn't care about going back to Berk, he was over Astrid but he liked being away from the place that he was treated so horribly in for so many years before joining the military. Tallon too didn't care about going back since his father was in prison and mother didn't care-the only people he missed were Tori and Jade but he kept in contact with them over Skype the best he could. Thaxter wasn't all to upset about not getting leave yet and neither were the Grimborn brothers. Evan missed Mia and Aiden but thanks to Hector giving Mia his desktop computer webcam-the two could keep in contact a lot and Evan was getting to see Aiden grow up to a better degree than before so things were good for Evan too.

In the last nine months since the day Hector said he was over it, a lot of people had been lost. Three units were killed in an ambush, another group of ten were injured and it was all spread out over the time frame. Some of the people who were killed in action were members of Hector's platoon-about ten of them were gone now so his once original platoon of forty eight including himself was now thirty eight and four of them were injured and out of commission for the next month or so total number for Dragon platoon still able to fight was thirty-four. Others in Nightwave were missing people due to death or injury too-the platoon was suffering without new recruits to replace those who had been killed in action. Bludvist had said he was working on it but that was a month ago and still so far nothing to show for it which irritated Hector-not having the soldiers they needed was making missions harder to complete and that much more dangerous too. Nightwave had one hundred and forty-four soldiers when it came to Iraq, but now there was only about 101 left alive but thirteen or so were injured and couldn't take part in missions for a while so that left eighty-eight able to still fight, guard, and do missions.

What made things harder in all this were some of the people who died-their battle buddies no longer had a buddy. Granted that technically speaking, the battle buddy thing was really only for Reception Week, Basic Training, Advanced Individual Training, and drill weekends, it was still hard to be without their buddy when drill would come again for after the tour ended. Of course their battle buddies were also close friends. Like how Tallon and Hector were. Nightwave Company was below the normal number for soldiers that actually make up a company. Hector barely called home anymore-he was just too busy with everything going in involving his platoon. He worried about the company too but that was Alex's responsibility-Hector commanded the Dragon platoon himself so having it be fourteen people short right now caused him concern. At the beginning of August, he would gain back four people-those were the ones who were out wounded right now. But he was still down ten people who had died in combat, and he had people who were buddyless and suffering slight depression too. He was only twenty years old and stressing out big time on everything.

They were all in the barracks now, it was 6am-staying pretty quiet among them because Alex said he'd have news for them about what was going to happen as far as replacing the soldiers who were KIA over the nine months but so far-there was no word on that. Three girls and seven men were lost and it was not an easy time to recover from either-all people he cared about, had trained with since Basic and now new people coming in who didn't know how his group worked? It irritated him-but what could he do. They couldn't be down ten people either. "Haddock," came Alex's voice as Hector looked over and saw he had entered the barrack so Hector got off his bed and offered a salute to him while standing before the man.

"Yes sir," Hector replied.

"I got good and bad news for you," Alex began as Hector was already afraid to hear this. "The good news is that Bludvist found soldiers to replace the ones that Nightwave as a whole has lost. Bad news falls under a few different things: one, they aren't trained in BCT or AIT yet. Two, you're going back with Inferno to train them in BCT and AIT. And three, you're all coming back to Iraq when they graduate AIT. So you're getting three months out of Iraq to act as their Drill Sergeant, but then you are all coming back because the tour isn't over," Hector's eyes widened.

"Wait, hold on a sec. You're telling me that Inferno unit is leaving Iraq for three months to train the recruits who are coming in to replace the people Nightwave has lost-then we're all coming back to continue the tour?" Hector asked to confirm.

"That's correct, Captain Haddock. It was the only thing we could do. You know how it works in the Berk division-we don't take soldiers from other islands, everything works on a rotation. Nightwave has lost forty-three people-so Berk Recruitment office recruited just that. You'll be training forty-three people for the nine weeks of Basic and then another four for Advanced. You'll get about a day to get ready then you all ship back here to continue to tour-still no word on how long it will go for. Those are the orders, Hector. I'm sorry I can't do more," Alex said calmly.

"Dragon platoon can't be down six more people, Major Holgerson," Hector argued.

"I know. That's why Bludvist is going to make a new schedule so that way others from Nightwave join it to do guards and missions. It's all we can do for the next three months, Haddock. Start getting ready, you leave in an hour and will be going right to Fort Striker airstrip. The recruits are there waiting-they've been informed their drill sergeant will be arriving in about ten hours. You should land there around 2030 hours on Berk time zone-enough time to debrief them on the situation and then start BCT the next morning with them. Because of the time constraints, there will be no family day or graduation after BCT ends, you move right into AIT and then they will graduate both at the end of fourteen weeks. Orders clear, Captain?" Alex asked.

"Crystal, Major. We'll be ready in an hour," Hector told him with a nod and salute. Alex saluted back as he turned and left the barrack. "You heard him boys, lets get ready." Tallon, Evan, Thaxter, Ryan, and Viktor nodded understanding as they grabbed their backpacks to get what they'd need for the next three months. Mainly clothes, electronics, and of course their guns. The hour ticked away as they were taken by jeep to the airfield then boarded it and they were gone. It wasn't a big plane-smaller and could fly longer distances, it would only need to stop and refuel once in Germany but it would be a long layover given it took four hours and thirty minutes to go from Iraq to Germany, then from Germany to Berk was three hours and forty minutes. Add time zones in and what not and it would get them to Fort Striker for 8:30pm on Berk time. Here came a long day followed by a very long fourteen weeks that Hector prayed to any God listening he had a group of soldiers who wouldn't give him any trouble.

(Berk; 8:40pm)

Slight delay got them their ten minutes off schedule as the plane landed at Fort Striker and they got off slowly and tiredly-all of them just wanted to get some sleep but of course Hector had to talk to the new recruits first, he couldn't believe he was a drill sergeant for the next fourteen weeks to these civilians that he had to turn into soldiers who would be ready to take on Iraq directly afterwards. "Captain Haddock! Welcome back to Fort Striker, Bludvist said you'd be coming." greeted the SMA, Jay Wood.

"And here I am, where's the recruits?" Hector asked.

"Small group-forty-three total. Some have battle buddies, some don't due to the unevenness of them. Barracks A, B, C, and D being used. There's room in A for you and your guys or you're welcome to stay in the DS quarters," Jay informed.

"We'll just take the barrack, sir. Thank you," Hector nodded as Jay smiled and walked off. Hector adjusted his bag on his shoulder and yawned while he and his five guys made their way to the barracks, "Let's get this shit over with," he sighed reaching it as he dropped his bag by his feet. "RECRUITS, fall in!" he commanded loudly. It took almost ten minutes for them to form outside in a very sloppy group too at that. Hector fought the urge to facepalm as he stayed in position. "Well this is something we'll be working on," he mumbled then shook his head, they could focus on that tomorrow. "Welcome to Fort Striker Military Base. Your home for the next fourteen weeks for Basic Combat Training and Advanced Individual Training. My name is Hector Haddock and I will be your Drill Sergeant for your time here and for ten of you, I will be your commanding officer when you leave here,"

"Hector?!" a few people said in shock. Hector's eyes glanced over to see who had talked and by the Gods he already hated this assignment. Standing three rows back was Skylar, Drew, Jessie, Trent, and even Darius.

"What the hell are you five doing here?" Hector asked firmly.

"We told you when your first tour ended that some of us were thinking about joining," Trent shrugged a bit.

"I knew you and Drew were but the rest of you too?" Hector asked curiously arching a brow.

"I broke up with Astrid," Jessie said quietly as Hector's eyes softened a bit, "I was okay with things for a while but then it really started to bug me when all that came out a year ago. I was a mess but I wanted to do something more than sit around my house and get supported by my parents so...here I am,"

"What's your excuse?" Hector glanced to his brother now.

"Dad kind of turned into a jerk after you left last year. Mom and him are always fighting, Heather moved out with Carmen three months ago. I got sick of it so I left, thought this might be a better place for me," Darius admitted.

"And although I'm afraid to know this answer, why are you here, Skylar?" Hector asked looking to his cousin.

"The others were leaving and I was bored," Skylar shrugged. This time Hector did facepalm in frustration-really Odin? Why!?

"That has got to be by far the stupidest excuse to join the military I have ever heard. Regardless, you're here now and under my command. You give me shit and I'm gonna give it right back ten fold, we clear on that?" Hector asked.

"Yes sir!" the group of them replied.

"Good. I'm to assume none of you know what's going to be happening for you in the next fourteen weeks, right?" Hector inquired, they shook their heads. "You'll be undergoing Basic Combat Training for nine weeks starting tomorrow morning at 0500 hours. Following those nine weeks you'll be jumping directly into Advanced Individual Training for another four weeks. You will graduate as privates unless anyone manages to make it to a higher rank than that, it's not impossible. I was promoted to Corporal the day I graduated Basic, then to Staff Sergeant after Advanced graduation. Now-all of you are part of the 82nd Nightwave Company-10th Berk Infantry Division. I already have your stationing orders for after graduation because you'll all be coming with me and my unit to Iraq,"

There were a few gasps heard now, "Why...do we have to go right there?" asked one of the females standing in the front row.

"Because Nightwave has lost forty-three members in the last nine months and you are coming in to replace them. I was sent here from Iraq with my unit to handle your training-then we all go back there in three months. Those are the orders-if you're here then you signed up for medical, or infantryman when you joined and got sworn in at MEPS. I know it's late and a lot of you are tired from your week at Reception Battalion-I know we're exhausted, we just spent roughly eight hours on a plane. We left Iraq at 7am this morning, so I'll make this easy. You will address me as Drill Sergeant for the next fourteen weeks. Not sir, not Captain, not Drill Sergeant Haddock, or even Captain Haddock. Just Drill Sergeant, that's all you need to know for tonight. There will be a 5am wake up call for when we start Physical Training. This is push ups, sit ups, and running before breakfast. I'll give you the remainder of that schedule tomorrow morning. For now you are dismissed back to your barracks. Get some sleep-you're gonna need it boys and girls," Hector informed.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" the group replied to him.

"Yes, Hector!" that was Skylar's voice and Hector glared, he moved right beside him and grabbed his wrist-whipped him to being slammed into the metal barrack closest to them while Hector kept his hands behind his back.

"Boy, this ain't no game. You joined the military and it's my job to make you a soldier and you're gonna have a really bad time if you don't start taking this seriously. If you don't and you won't be graduating Basic-you'll get discharged immediately or when we go to Iraq, you'll just get killed for fucking around. Now I was clear when I said what to address me is. Like it or not, I'm your commanding officer and you will respect me or I will make your life a living hell for the next fourteen weeks. Is that in any way, shape, or form unclear, Jorgenson?" Hector said firmly.

"Cl-clear, Drill Ser...geant!" Skylar whimpered almost. Hector released him and stepped back.

"Good. I'm glad we understand one another. Get to your barrack," Hector ordered firmly. Skylar nodded slowly while panting a bit to catch his breath and moving with the others towards barrack A. Tallon patted his shoulder now and handed him his bag.

"Nice work, Hector-think you showed him a thing or two," Tallon smiled.

"Well he better not forget it-I cannot believe they are all here...Oh my head hurts, I need sleep..." Hector sighed as he closed his eyes and moved to barrack A and his unit followed him slowly but then he stopped, "By the way recruits! Lights out is at 9:30pm. All the lights are on a timer to go off at 9:30pm-won't come back on til 5:00am, unless I override it. I'll be in barrack A if anyone needs anything. Rest up!" then he entered the barrack with his friends as they all quickly claimed their bunks and got ready for bed by getting off their ACU's, laying their guns with the safety on against the closets, unpacking their things into the closets, making their beds and getting set in their sweat pants and laying in bed shirtless since it was hot out with it being almost July.

"So...Drill Sergeant? Which ten of us are you going to continue to command in Iraq?" Trent asked at random.

"Haven't decided yet. Depends who can handle their training and who I deem fit to be in my platoon-we run a lot of missions and know how to work together. Those out of this group who will fit that styling will be joining it, others will be spread out to other places in Nightwave," Hector replied while laying on his bunk quietly. "Which of you in here have battle buddies already?"

"Most of us. Jessie and I are battle buddies, Skylar and Trent are too." Drew told him.

"I don't have one, neither does Jayson or Cameron." Darius sighed.

"Don't worry about it-for the time being you can join up with Jessie and Drew, work as a team. Cameron with Skylar and Trent. Jayson can link up with another team, sorry. Don't know all your names in here, I get a list tomorrow. When we get to Iraq-you'll likely be paired and be buddies with someone who lost there buddy in action," Hector informed.

"How hard is Basic and AIT?" Trent asked.

"It's not hard as long as you do as you're told and follow instructions. Everything in the military is confidence, teamwork, and following orders. If you can do that-you will pass," Tallon answered now.

"Do Mom and Dad know you joined, Darius?" Hector asked now.

"They do, weren't happy about it either," Darius sighed.

"And you wonder why I didn't tell anyone when I did it. I knew they wouldn't approve of my choice so I just did it," Hector shrugged now.

"Should have done that and only told Heather," Darius mumbled now. Hector checked his watch now, it was 9:20pm.

"Alright-ten minutes to lights out so get changed, use the bathroom, and lay down for the night." Hector informed now as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant." the boys in the room replied as they began to get ready for bed. Hector had a massive headache and desperately needed sleep after the long flight and now finding out he was drill sergeant to his cousin, brother, and three friends. Well, two. Hector didn't know where he stood with Jessie but maybe now that he wasn't with Astrid anymore, he might be less of an asshole. Hector kind of felt for the guy-Jessie left Astrid because it didn't feel right anymore knowing she would of slept with Hector if it weren't for Tallon arriving that night. That bothered Jessie to know and now the guy could see why Hector told him to get out if he didn't want to be in a situation where he knew he could be hurt at anytime. Looks like Jessie took the advice and left her-then joined the military to do something useful with his life. Drew and Trent admitted when Hector's first tour was over that they had an interest in the military. But Skylar's reason was the most irritating to hear. He only joined because the other guys were? Hector was surprised to find out that Skylar scored high enough to make infantryman on the ASVAB.

Regardless-these forty-three people were returning with him and Inferno to Iraq in three months. What joy. Hector hadn't said anything yet but he already knew five of the people who were staying in Dragon platoon because he didn't trust anyone to be able to handle Skylar, Darius, Drew, Trent, and Jessie except himself. In order to fix his team again, he needed three girls and two more boys-he would make his choice on them by the time AIT was over and they had to return to Iraq. For now, all he wanted to do was sleep before Basic started tomorrow at 5am-he really needed it and all he prayed for was that it would just go smoothly with no problems and he wouldn't have to scream at anyone like Svendson had done with them but only if they messed up. Hector really missed Sean-it hurt him when he died while Hector and the rest of Nightwave was leave. Sure enough as soon as 9:30pm hit-the lights went off as people began to mumble about it being bullshit that they had a time limit with the lights. "Bitch and gripe all you want but you'll be thankful for the amount of sleep you get going to bed this early," Hector stated.

"And you're really gonna miss it when we get to Iraq and have to stay up for hours on end guarding or missions," Thaxter chucked out.

"Alright, don't scare 'em guys. See you all at 0500 hours. Sleep well," Hector stated as he closed his eyes and not even twenty minutes later he was out-he was tired and he knew that. Long flight, longer night knowing who he'd be training and he was glad to just be able to close his eyes and sleep finally. Three months were gonna go right by-he hoped. This was just a temporary assignment after all.


	38. Never Ends

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

38; Never Ends

As it did every morning while he wasn't in a war zone at least-Hector's watch beeped to alert him it was time to get up. Now his watch went off at 4:30am so he could get up, go for his own morning PT, then come back to shower at 5am. Given he'd be doing PT with the recruits-he just shut the alarm off and decided to just shower and shave to get it out of the way. He'd probably shower again later that night after a long day of sweating was over. Hector pulled off his covers and sat up slowly to rub his eyes and let them adjust to the darkness of the barrack. After he was awake enough, he grabbed a towel from the closet and entered the bathroom with his shower bag: a small black bag that held his razor, shaving cream, deodorant, soap, shampoo, and conditioner-not that he really needed a lot of the hair supplies but when he started Basic they told them to grab one of everything the thought they'd need so Hector grabbed what he thought he'd need. With his hair as short as it was, his hair stuff lasted forever it seemed. He only had to replace it every two months, sometimes longer than that. Hector grabbed a set of clothes to wear-his ACU, the lighter one that included socks, pants, belt, undershirt, and coat. He'd get his boots on when he came out of the bathroom.

Hector held his stuff and entered the bathroom, he set his things on the chair outside the shower stall and only grabbed the things he'd use in there-once the shower was going he stripped down and stepped in. His showers never took long, ten minutes at best and if he needed to hurry then he could do it in seven. After a total of fifteen minutes in there-he was showered, dressed, shaved, and stepping out to get his boots on. Hector checked his watch. 4:50am-ten minutes until first call at 0500 hours, this was going to be fun to watch. Hector thought back to his Basic days, a riot for sure and he loved all the experience he got there and through AIT, he hoped these recruits wouldn't give him any trouble but he had a strong feeling about Skylar being one of the main people who would give him the most. This was fine, Hector would either fail him or make sure he learned his place: he didn't care which came first but he was going to show him what a mistake it was to join just so he wouldn't lose all his friends who chose to join for valid reasons. Hector moved to his bed and sat down to relax until the timer automatically turned on the barrack lights.

(5am)

The lights flipped on as Hector was standing at the barrack door in parade rest while the recruits groaned and tried to cover their eyes from the light now. "Rise and shine!" Hector called out loudly. Tallon, Thaxter, Ryan, Evan, and Viktor were already up and got off their beds standing by them at attention to see if the others would catch on to what to do for first call. It was something discussed on the plane ride of how to teach them without commanding orders-just to see if they could get the picture so to say. Most of them got it right away and stood the same way but others were apparently not morning people. Well, Hector would have to fix that, wouldn't he? Hector grinned as his eyes fell on Skylar and Trent-who were still in bed. "Thax, Ev, Ry, Vik-go make sure the others start getting ready, you know the drill. PT dress if you wouldn't mind?"

"Sure thing, Cap." the four nodded and slipped on their boots headed outside. Hector moved to Skylar and Trent's bunk as he chuckled a bit.

"Lights on-get up!" he ordered firmly.

"It's so early though, can't we start at like 8:30?" Skylar groaned.

"I said: GET UP!" he yelled this time as both boys scrambled out of bed and stood like the others, "That's better. The time is 5am-this will be your wake up time every morning for the next fourteen weeks so best get used to it. PT is in thirty minutes. You have that amount to shower, shave, get dressed, and make your beds the way you learned to at Reception. I will be inspecting five of 5:30am. I suggest you get started," Hector informed. Their eyes widened and hustled to do what they had to do. For thirty minutes-Hector watched them rush around between showers, shaving, getting dressed in their PT dress which was the shorts, tee-shirt, socks, and sneakers. What took them the longest was making the beds. The others returned saying the other recruits were just finishing up making their beds and awaiting inspection while at attention. The A barrack finished and all stood at attention now as Hector put his hands behind his back and walked down the line inspecting everything from beds to proper stance. "Not bad and you did it in the allotted time frame. Tal, lead them out while I check the others?"

"Got it," Tallon nodded. Hector moved around to each of the four barracks and inspected everything-everyone did really well actually, he was impressed. With a nod of approval each time-he'd have one of his guys lead them out to form up outside.

"Well done, all of you. Now-at this time we're moving to PT. Push ups, sit ups, and running or slow jog. We'll be doing this until 6:30am-that's when breakfast is. You'll learn the rest of the schedule as we move through the day. Let's get started!" Hector commanded.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" they replied as Hector and the rest of Inferno led them to the PT field. Here started fourteen weeks of training. Hector was honestly interested in seeing how this would play out-they had a long way to go though.

(Three Weeks Later)

Green phase was over finally. Three weeks of phase one, also known as Green phase and it was over and shockingly enough to Hector-they all did good. They learned pretty quick that week one was a major game of Simon Says meaning by that: Drill Sergeant Hector Says. They caught on to the fact that Hector had total control and they only did something if he said to do it. Most of week one was spent learning the schedule, bag drills, timing, and basic things they'd need to know. Week two was the core values, creed, heritage, first aid, hand to hand combat, warfare situations. They got to get familiar with the gas chamber, navigation, confidence courses, small teamwork tasks, and Hector's favorite: conquering a fear of heights on the Victory Tower. That had been interested to watch too, turned out that Trent and Drew were afraid of heights but Jessie surprised Hector by helping his friends get through it-showing leadership and that they could trust him. Honestly reminded Hector of himself when he went through it because Thaxter and Evan weren't big on heights either during their Basic time.

Repelling from a fifty foot wall was also included in week two along with getting introduced to the M16A2 rifle. The recruits got well acquainted with how to carry, hold, aim, take apart, clean, and put it back together. They didn't get to shoot it just yet but that was coming soon. Week three was spent working on all team builder exercises and this is where they learned that if they fucked up-their battle buddy did too. Skylar, Trent, Drew, and Jessie now understood what Hector was talking about when he said why him and Tallon were pretty much inseparable aside from being the best of friends. Of course in all this fun training for phase one wasn't complete without drill and physical training every single day. Hector worked them until they were sore that night-it's how he learned after all. The recruits learned how their schedule went because Hector explained what each section would be and what time it took place at so after week one they had it down and thank Thor that everyone got how he wanted it done after day two of week one. They learned to be up, head for the bathrooms, shower, shave-if needed, get dressed for PT, make their beds, then stand at attention to wait for his inspection. To save time-Hector sent his guys to check the other barracks and get done faster. They all passed their Green phase tests, not with high scores, but enough to pass regardless.

Also during these three weeks; Hector got all the guys in one barrack and the girls in another. It was easier than using four barracks when they all comfortably could reside in two while keeping the males and female separated. So all the guys were in A barrack and the girls were in C-just like it had been when Hector was in Basic. Oh memories.

(Two Weeks Later)

This was when they finally got to learn how to shoot their rifles and make their marksmanship qualifiers and it was not as easy to hit a certain number of targets in order to make certain levels. They knew they had to hit thirty-seven with the rifle and the hand gun. For final levels: a lot of the recruits made sharpshooter, only twelve got Marksman-but to Hector's surprise-Drew, Darius, and Jessie made expert level on their qualifiers. Trent and Skylar reached Marksman but would have another chance in AIT to up that higher but Hector told them to take their shooting more seriously. More of their training in phase two or Brown phase included more obstacle courses, drill, and ceremonies to practice on. Those were going really well too. Hector had them marching in perfect form, also they knew all their commands, the seven values, the soldier's creed, and the general orders by heart. Hector was very impressed and very proud of them for getting it all in just five weeks so far. Their end of Brown phase testing went better than the Green did-high scores and all passing. They'd just completed all those test and Hector decided to give them a break from the usual more PT and training. They'd passed and it had been a long two weeks at that-so they deserved this small break before they started Silver phase tomorrow morning. The last four weeks of Basic and then they moved on to four weeks of AIT before graduation and shipping to Iraq almost immediately after that.

"You did really well, recruits. All of you-I see a lot of promise in this group and you've met my expectations of the last five weeks. So in lieu of that and how well you did today, I'm gonna give ya break for what we normally do at this time. Head to the barracks, grab a shower, relax a bit. You've earned it," Hector told them calmly.

"Thank you, Drill Sergeant," they replied.

"Dismissed, recruits," Hector nodded as they broke off and went to their respected barrack: A or C to relax. Hector sighed as he moved with his unit to A barrack following behind the recruits-the male ones at least. When everyone was inside, Hector laid on his bed and relaxed there as it felt good to be off his feet finally.

"Hector-play something on your guitar, we're bored as fuck man," Thaxter stated.

"Why is it always me entertaining you five?" Hector inquired.

"Because you have all the talent dude," Evan chuckled.

"I do not. We all got something we're good at, guys," Hector rolled his eyes.

"Drill Sergeant," came Jessie's voice as Hector looked over to see him standing there at attention-Hector sat up now.

"As you were, Private Garcia. No need to be formal right now-we're all just relaxing." Hector said calmly as Jessie relaxed from his position with a soft, almost sad look in his eyes and Hector noticed it as he stood up now and faced him. "Is there something you need?"

"I was...wondering if I could talk to you, outside, in private?" Jessie asked slowly-his eyes casting to the ground a bit.

"Of course you can. Tallon-you're in charge until I get back," Hector stated as Tallon nodded with a smile and giving him a thumbs up. "Follow me, Garcia," he instructed while heading outside and Jessie following him quietly. When they were outside and a few feet from the barrack, "What's on your mind?" Hector had made it clear to them that if any of them had a problem or needed to talk that he was available too as long as it didn't interfere with training-he said this time was usually during Drill Sergeant Time which was right before personal time at 8:30pm, a time where they recruits could talk to the Drill Sergeant about problems they were having in training, or even personal problems they couldn't find a solution to.

"It's...kind of personal and I...didn't want to talk about in front of the others," Jessie looked down then closed his eyes.

"Understandable. It's just you and I, private. So come on, tell me what's on your mind?" Hector asked him again.

"How did you get over her?" Jessie asked which took Hector by surprise but he knew what he was referring to. Astrid. "I broke up with her...right before I went to MEPs and...she keeps messaging me and telling me she's sorry and wants me to come back to her. She knows I'm here and can't just do that but I also...don't want to go back to her and she doesn't get that. I haven't...answered her but it still hurts-ya know? How did you do it? Get past what she did to you?" he asked slowly.

"It took time and a lot of it. The first thing you have to do is accept what happened-stop asking yourself why it happened and just accept that it did. You have to break all contact too. Phone, Skype, social media. You can't be afraid to let it out if it hurts. Bottling it only makes the pain worse-that's what getting over it means. Letting it go and moving on with life," Hector told him calmly.

"How long did it take you?" Jessie looked up a bit.

"Three months to be honest. I know the day before I left that I'd said I didn't care but I did. It was Tallon who broke through me," Hector laughed a bit now, "I actually cried as soon as we got settled in Iraq for about forty-five minutes because it hurt so much and though I said I didn't care, I did. I said I didn't love her but I still did. Sitting in the barrack with the guys and even some of the officers, I realized that they didn't care I'd shown my emotions about the situation-hell some of them didn't even know what was going on. But they didn't care either, they knew I was hurting and they said they'd stand by me, that they wouldn't let me fall. And they didn't. They didn't let me fall apart or break, they gave me someone or all of them to talk to about it and as time passed-it got easier to deal with. One day, I was just over it. I didn't get upset seeing her picture, I didn't get mad thinking about what happened. I hit a point where it happened, nothing was going to change it and honestly I didn't want to. That's when you know it's over. You don't feel anything for her anymore. No love, no pain, no anger...just feel like yourself again, like you can be happy without her," Hector explained to him.

"So I gotta break contact with her and just...let time run its course?" Jessie asked looking at him more now.

"That's what I did. Broke contact, didn't hide what I felt, trusted my friends to keep me up, and let the time pass. It gets easier, Jessie. Believe that, I know it hurts right now but it will get better and you won't feel this way forever," Hector told him softly.

"Thanks, Drill Sergeant," Jessie offered him a smile now.

"You're welcome. You good or you need a few minutes?" Hector asked him.

"Maybe just a couple out here," Jessie replied.

"Take your time and come back when you're ready," Hector smiled to him as Jessie nodded and Hector turned to leave.

"Hey...thanks, seriously..." Jessie finally said. Hector smiled at him then he began to walk-returning to the barrack.

"Everything okay? Where's Garcia?" Evan asked when Hector returned without Jessie.

"Everything is fine-mind your own boys. He's got some things to work through, just like I did," Hector replied laying down on his bed with his arms behind his head, his friends knew what he meant as they smiled-happy for him being over Astrid and now helping Jessie get over her too. Hector closed his eyes with a smile on his face but not more than fifteen minutes later he managed to fall asleep there as the guys made sure he was left alone to rest.

(Eight Weeks Later)

Silver phase and Advanced Individual Training was over! Silver phase of Basic ended and they moved right into AIT-now both were done and today was their graduation. The soon to be soldiers did exceptionally well-except Skylar who almost didn't make it to this day. Half through Silver phase-he gave Hector a lot of shit but it didn't hold up because Hector put him in his place pretty damn fast. The end of Silver involved a basic summary of everything they'd learned the last eight weeks and then of course the three days field training exercise where they had to navigate from point A to B by themselves in the forest. Hector watched everything from outside the forest and kept in contact by radio. They did very well and Jessie was selected as platoon leader for it-he showed a lot of promise over the eight weeks of Basic so that's who Hector chose and Jessie then chose Darius as his second in command. They only had a few issues because of Skylar but they actually ended up yelling at him in the middle of the mission and he stopped arguing. Hector was most impressed with how they handled it.

AIT had gone pretty well too-that was all the training for their chosen job. Medics or Infantrymen were taught at Fort Striker. But today was graduation from both BCT and AIT. All of them graduating as privates except for a few who Hector put in good word for. And then Hector got the honor of promoting them too: Darius and Trent to Private First Class. Drew to Specialist, and Jessie made it to Corporal. Skylar didn't advance at all since he barely made it through Basic-it was a miracle he made it through AIT at all. When all the graduation diplomas were handed out and promotions completed-it was over. They were officially done but the joy didn't last when Hector reminded them all that tomorrow they were leaving Fort Striker to rejoin Nightwave company in Iraq. As it was they had to listen to Hector in the barrack radioing to one of his commanding officers about the completion and them returning. Hector was already packed when he pulled his phone which actually acted like a radio. Cody, Alex, Asher, Raymond, and Bludvist all had a phone with this feature-it was easier than trying to use the satellite radios between Archipelago and Iraq.

"It's 5pm here, gotta be 8pm there..." Tallon reminded.

"Bludvist will answer-always does," Hector shrugged as he clicked Bludvist's phone and held the two volume buttons on the side of his phone at the same time as it beeped. {Captain Haddock to Lieutenant Colonel Bludvist. Do you read me? Over?} There was a few minutes of nothing at first and then...

 _ **{Read you five outta five, Captain Haddock. Status update for me? Over.}**_

{New recruits trained and graduated. Ready to return to base, sir. Over.}

 _ **{Well done, Haddock. Knew I could count on you to get the job done. Plane will be at Striker Airfield at 1400 hours for you and the group. You pick the ten for your platoon yet? Over.}**_

{I will have them picked by the time we get there, Lieutenant Colonel. Orders received, understood, and confirmed. Leaving Fort Striker at 1400 hours to return to Dreki base. See you then sir. Haddock over and out.} Hector put his phone down while he continued to pack a few small things to take with him to Iraq, his guitar would be in it's case but for now he had it out and sitting on the edge of his bed-strumming at the strings a bit. He loved this thing, best gift he ever got from his platoon. "Darius, you tell Heather you're deploying?"

"Don't really have the heart to. Or Mom and Dad. They don't even know you were the one training us or that we're set to go directly to Iraq after training was over," Darius replied.

"Tell them. Just leave me out of it-don't feel like hearing that I haven't called in months. You can tell them you're joining up with Nightwave company-but that's it," Hector told him.

"Do I have to?" Darius sighed.

"Want me to make it a direct order?" Hector glanced over at him now.

"No, sir. I don't..." Darius mumbled as he grabbed his phone and moved off to the side to call home. He was on the phone a good twenty minutes before finally hanging up after yelling, "AND YOU FUCKING WONDER WHY HECTOR NEVER CALLS HOME-You're absolutely ridiculous! I knew I should have just bailed and not said a word like my brother did-he was right: you wouldn't and still understand! I honestly don't blame him and if you don't knock it off, you won't be hearing from me either! Good Night!"

"Told you I had my reasons for not saying a word," Hector remarked calmly.

"Yeah-I see that now..." Darius huffed.

"Let me guess, Heather's crying, Mom is in tears pleading for it not to be true, and Dad is being an unsupportive jackass?" Hector asked, Darius nodded. "Hence why I don't call home," he offered a smile now. "Bet you twenty bucks-one of them calls me next and asking if I'll be working with you,"

"You're on. No way they'll call you-they think you're in Iraq right now and likely to have no idea that I even joined," Darius grinned.

"Five. Four. Three. Two," suddenly on one-Hector's phone rang as he smirked at his elder brother and shrugged with a grimace of confidence now. Darius opened his wallet and tossed Hector a twenty dollar bill as Hector chuckled and answered the phone and put his finger to his lips for them to be quiet. "What?" he answered after putting it on speaker.

" _Hector-thank Thor you answered!"_ came Heather's cracked voice.

"You just happened to catch me off guard duty, Heather. What's the issue?" Hector replied casually.

" _There's so much to tell you. Darius...joined military-he's been away training since just about the beginning of July. Skylar, Jessie, Drew, and Trent joined too! They...are already being directly deployed to Iraq to join your company! Please tell me you'll see them, or working with them?"_ she asked quickly as Hector arched a brow at Darius who scowled almost and sat on his bed listening still.

"First off: relax or you'll make yourself pass out. Secondly: I'm already aware of what's going on. You think I'm not told who is joining the company-especially when ten of them will be joining my platoon that I'm in charge of? I'm a Captain-I get told everything, Heather. I know where they've been the last three months-at Fort Striker for BCT and AIT. They just graduated today about two hours ago and will be shipping out tomorrow at 2pm. Don't worry so much for their trip in, it's not like they are just flying alone-they are in good hands with my men and I," Hector stated calmly.

There was a silence on the other end for a moment, _"Wait...how are they flying in with you if you're...already in Iraq?"_

"For the love of...Heather I'm not in Iraq right now! I've been at Fort Striker for three months-who the hell do you think trained Darius and the others? Me. I was their Drill Sergeant and we all go to Iraq tomorrow at 2pm," Hector retorted.

" _You've been back in Berk and didn't tell us!"_ came Spencer's voice.

"Wasn't any of your business-this was just another mission, a temporary one because Nightwave lost forty three people in the last nine months. I was sent with Inferno to Berk for the sole purpose of training these forty three and bringing them back to Iraq with us. No I don't have word on when the tour is ending, and no I don't care if you don't approve. Get over it, Dad. We aren't kids anymore-we're adults and can decide what we want to do with our lives. Sorry if it upsets you but I know for me-I didn't do it make you happy," Hector stated firmly. "Keep it up and you won't hear from me until the tour ends," then he hung up and tossed it down on the bed as he got up.

"Hec, you good?" Tallon asked him carefully.

"Just fine," Hector replied as he moved outside the barrack-through the screen door they saw Hector light a cigarette and tilt his head towards the sky and blew the smoke out while sighing some and closing his eyes. "Fucking same old shit-never ends, never will..." he stated calmly shaking his head. "Oh well," he shrugged some and continued to smoke. After about four minutes-he put it out and returned inside to lay on his bed with his eyes closed. The rest of them left him alone for now-he didn't seem like he was in a very good mood and Inferno knew for sure that Hector had one hell of a temper you didn't want to be on the wrong side of or you'd be reamed a new asshole. As it stood for now-they were shipping out tomorrow at 2pm to Iraq whether they were ready or not. Remainder of the night was still, they did have dinner, finished packing up then all laid down to relax until 10:30pm-Hector kept the lights on for an extra hour for them but after that it was lights out because tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	39. Continue On

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

39; Continue On

Waking up this morning came slower, Hector was up at 5am for his usual PT workout. It didn't matter if he wasn't in Basic or AIT anymore-he did it every morning between 5am and 6am just to stay in shape. Hector set the timer for lights on at 6:30am for both the girls' and boys' barracks. Hector was still up at his normal time though-he enjoyed the morning workout, helped wake him up and get ready for the day and then the shower after he got back was always welcome too. The month now was September of the year 2019 and in eight hours they'd be on a plane back to Iraq to continue the original tour. For Hector it was a continuance, for the new soldiers it was the start of their first and still no idea how long it would go one for. Hector got his workout gear on as he headed outside silently-he knew his guys would figure out where he was if he wasn't back by the time they got up so he left a note on his made up bed where he was and would be back by 7:30am at the latest. Hector reached the PT field which wasn't far from the barracks and began with stretching out his body, always important to do before working out.

(6:30am)

As the timer had been set to do: the lights flipped on at 6:30am which woke the barrack up slowly. They instantly started on getting in their showers, dressed in their ACU's, and making their beds. All that was done by 7am and most of them sat around wondering where Hector was-he was still their commanding officer so they had to wait for him to give orders.

"Where is he?" Skylar groaned.

"Likely doing his morning work out," Evan stated.

"He actually gets up to do that still. He isn't in Basic so why bother?" Trent questioned curiously.

"Keeps you fit and in shape-good way to wake up too. He was probably up at 6am and started then, his note says he'll be back by 0730 hours," Tallon remarked as he was holding the note from Hector's bed and reading it over.

"So what, he just goes for a run every morning?" Darius arched a brow-at this time, the barrack door opened as Hector walked in.

"Two mile run, twenty-five push ups and sit ups, then a few other things before walking back," Hector shrugged as he reached his bunk closet and grabbed a towel and his clothes for the day-ACU dress of course, then entered the bathroom to shower. Hector came back out after fifteen minutes, dressed and shaved. He sat on the edge of his bed and got his boots. With all that done he stood up and cracked his neck, "Well, who is ready to eat?"

"All of us are," Tallon chuckled.

"Well let's go then," Hector stated as he moved outside with Inferno and then the new soldiers followed as well. "Ladies, we're heading to the chow hall for breakfast if you'd like to join us!" Hector called, one of them stepped out.

"Drill Sergeant, one of the girls is really sick, we're kind'a worried about her too," she said softly. Hector broke off from the group of males and headed for the door.

"Everyone dressed in there?" Hector asked the girl as she nodded-then he walked in to see a few of the girls gathered around one of the bunks. Hector reached the bunk as the girls moved aside and Hector could see the one who was sick laying on the bed groaning and whimpering in pain. "Talk to me private," he said crouching by the bottom bunk.

"I just feel so sick, Drill Sergeant...I can't...move without wanting to throw up, I feel weak and my body heavy," she replied softly.

"How long you been feeling this way?" Hector asked now as he checked her forehead to find she had a fever.

"Since...0300 hours sir. I thought...a shower might help but it didn't. Everything hurts," she whimpered now.

"Should have sent someone to come get me. Come on, I'll take you to the medic," Hector told her as she nodded and moved the covers off slowly as she tried to get up but winced with an arm over her stomach. "Don't try to walk," he said sternly as he put his arm under the bend of her knee and the other arm under her arms and around her back-then picked her up slowly and stood up straight while heading for the door. One of the other privates opened it for him as he walked out slowly and turning some so she wouldn't her head on the door frame. "The rest of you head to the chow hall," he commanded.

"You need any help?" Thaxter asked him.

"Nah, I should be fine. Lead them to the chow hall to eat, I'll meet you there once I get her settled with the medic." Hector told his group.

"Got it, Cap." Ryan saluted as Hector began walking ahead to the on base medic's office. The rest of of them followed behind Inferno to the chow hall. After half an hour-Hector walked into the chow hall with a sigh and sat with his friends who thankfully had gotten him some food. "So how was she?"

"Medic says it's a combination twenty-four hour bug and period. Gave her something for the pain and keeping her there until right before we ship out. Ginger ale and crackers for the nausea, fever reducer, pain reliever. She'll be fine by the time we leave," Hector stated calmly.

"Reminds me of you from your Basic days-never telling anyone you're sick until someone went to get Svendson," Viktor chuckled a bit. Hector flinched a bit at the name and closed his eyes as Tallon shot a glare to Viktor and shook his head for him to shut up.

"Yeah. I'm a pretty stubborn guy-I'm aware," Hector smiled a bit as he started eating slowly.

"Who is...'Svendson'?" Jessie asked.

"Sean Svendson was our Drill Sergeant when we were in Basic and AIT. He was...the one who was killed in action that I mentioned back during my first leave from the first tour when we got the orders to return early," Hector stated lightly while continuing to eat his food quietly with eyes remaining closed. The rest of breakfast stayed pretty quiet except the quiet chatter from others talking about going to Iraq and hoping they wouldn't be there really long because they already missed their families. Hector didn't want to hear it-he went under the radar for a full year before his family saw him again-and even when they did, it only lasted three days before he was back in Iraq for another seven months. Here he was on his second tour and already done a year without seeing anyone, only home for three months to train new recruits and then return to Iraq to continue a tour they had no idea when it would end. After breakfast was over-they returned to their barracks to relax or continue packing up for when they'd leave in now, five hours.

Hector was sitting up and back against the metal of the bunk frame while holding his guitar and strumming a few notes but no real music. Tallon could tell he was thinking about all the people they'd lost since they joined the military-wasn't a happy subject of course but Tallon knew all those deaths his Hector hard, mainly the ones from Dragon platoon. "Hec-I mean...Drill Sergeant?" came Darius's voice.

"You graduated Basic and AIT, you don't have to call me Drill Sergeant anymore. You can call me almost anything else-just don't be disrespectful," Hector replied to him calmly.

"Just wondering if you're okay. Been kind'a quiet since breakfast," Darius asked him.

"I'm perfectly fine-just waiting out the time to go back," Hector answered now.

"Are you looking forward to going back?" Drew inquired.

"Yeah actually. Miss my platoon-always a riot with them," he chuckled now.

"So which ten of us get to stay with you?" Skylar asked next.

"Marx, Michaels, Garcia, Jorgenson, Thorston, Andersen, and Burgston for males and the girls will be White, Christians, and Andrews," Hector stated calmly.

"You have their units picked out too?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I gotta figure that out still. Ellis is gone so I gotta pick a new leader for Blade. I'll work on it while we're flying in," Hector shrugged some. "You know a lot of them aren't going to want to work with privates as their battle buddies so I gotta try and keep them with people from the original group,"

"We're just as trained as them," Skylar remarked now.

"Trained the same but not the same experience level. The original Dragon platoon has had two years and fourteen more months experience than you all have. My group knows what it means to work together-we know how we get things done effectively and efficiently. You'll discover that on missions and guards-you fuck up what we have going already and you and I will have problems. Got it? This is why I put you five specifically in my platoon-so I can keep an eye on you. I don't trust you can do as you are told from the others and I certainly wouldn't want to give them the added headache. Now shut it, Jorgenson. When we get there-you're gonna be in a whole new world and if you screw up you or someone else is gonna die. In my group, I won't let you screw up and get my people killed," Hector retorted coldly.

"Will ya stop giving him a hard time, Skylar. Jeeze," Drew said he and Trent sighed heavily.

"He shouldn't get to be in charge of us. He's our age and he's ranked wicked high-he cheated his way to the top," Skylar said.

"Captain Haddock EARNED his way to the top. Best watch yourself, private. Or should we remind you that you barely survived Basic and AIT? You almost got discharged because of your antics during the field training exercise. Doing that in Iraq will land you dead," Tallon scoffed.

"You're just jealous that Hector is ranked higher than you and your commanding officer," Darius rolled his eyes. "No one said you had to join with us. We joined to do something with our lives-you joined so you wouldn't be bored,"

"And why did he join?" Skylar motioned to Hector now.

"Because he wanted more. He told us that," Trent replied with a sigh and closing his eyes.

"Wanted more? His life had going for him? He didn't care about his life. He told us that too, remember. He wanted kill himself! Sure his life had so much meaning that he wanted more. Not buying it-he joined for another reason and I wanna know what it is," Skylar said glaring at Hector now.

"You want to know why I joined? Hector asked now-his voice calm as he stood up.

"Yeah, I do!" Skylar said.

"I joined the military because I was so sick and tired of being called a worthless, weak, nothing and that my life would never anything more than the auto shop," Hector stated. "Weren't those your words, Skylar?" Hector opened his eyes now as Skylar shut his mouth, "That was a question, I expect it answered. Were those not your words that day in the cafeteria that day during Sophomore year? ' _You're a loser-at least my life is going somewhere. You'll be stuck at the auto shop the rest of your life. You're a nobody and a nothing_ '." Hector asked now.

"Yes, they were. But that doesn't tell us why you joined the military," Skylar crossed his arms over his chest.

"Little fact about that day-it was the one where Cody Greysen was sitting at a table outside the main office, across the cafeteria. After I walked away I went there and picked up one of the pamphlets and Cody asked me 'does military life interest you?' I told him I never gave it much thought then went home and researched everything and the more I read-the more I got interested. All the opportunities I could be offered by joining, so the next day at lunch, I called the recruiter office and set up an appointment to find out more. You know the rest from there: Got my GED, did the paperwork, MEPS, then bailed for Reception Week at 9:30 at night through the basement door. Cody picked me up and took me to the bus station. I joined because I was sick and tired of hearing exactly what you said to me that day-the fact I'd heard it for years," Hector said calmly.

"You said you were gonna kill yourself if you hadn't met Cody, that mean would would have offed yourself if you didn't talk to him that day?" Skylar asked.

"Yes," he replied, "Thought about it while doing my homework, cooking dinner, cleaning the house...then putting my stuff away-the pamphlet fell out of my bag and I started reading it over. Made my choice from there and just went through the process. It's funny ya know? I was so depressed for years and no one noticed a thing. Someone you're around every day and never noticed anything off about them? The quietness, the sarcasm to cover the anger and sadness, always locked away in their room never saying a word, just keeping to themselves? Tell me, Darius...how long did it take for anyone in the house to realize I left?"

"That next morning when you didn't come upstairs for your shower. I found the note on your bed," Darius replied.

"My point. Almost ten hours later before anyone noticed I was gone from the house. I left at 9:30 at night, and you didn't find that letter until 7am and only because I didn't come upstairs for my shower? No one thought my 'staying at Freddie's on a school night' was odd-then gone all day and missing school? No one noticed me not really doing any work in school because I already had my GED and the principal was letting me hang there until I left for Reception Battalion? Gobber knew I was leaving-he just didn't know where I was going or for how long. I actually called Gobber before I left for the first tour too. Told him I was safe and okay-would be home soon to tell everyone where I'd been all that time. But ya found out anyway. Regardless of all that-no one noticed me and no one cared either. I chose to make something with my life so I wouldn't be a nobody and have a nothing life-that's why I joined the military. To prove to you assholes that I wasn't what you said I was and it looked like I did just that. And now I'm just here because I want to be-I get to do something amazing with my life every day." Hector said. "Take that with you from now, Skylar...I joined because of what you said to me and decided to prove you wrong about me and now you just can't handle the fact that everything you ever said about me, ever thought about me-is nothing but wrong and you don't like being wrong. You're jealous of me and you can't stand it,"

Hector patted Skylar's shoulder a few times with a smile before stepping back and heading outside for a cigarette. "Good going, Skylar," Drew mumbled.

"Don't blame just him. You all had a hand in it back then-even you Darius. Even the girls. You bullied him and teased him for years," Thaxter said.

"You broke his heart during freshman year and all of you were in on it. Even his own brother, sister, and cousin-laughed at him instead of having his back," Viktor added.

"And you hurt him so much that he wanted to stop living just to get away from it all. You pushed him that far that he thought death would be better than living. But he rose above it and found another way-he joined the military to prove you all wrong and I'd sure as shit say: he did just that. Hector didn't give up his life because it would of proven everything you ever said about him. Being a nobody and a nothing, that he was worthless, and weak. He chose to take another course of action-a way for him to be himself and not get judged or bullied. Even now-you're trying to do what you used to-bully him, make him feel bad about himself but it's not going to work. This is the real Hector Haddock, boys, whether you like him or not-this is who he really is and will continue to be. He knows he doesn't need anyone's approval on the matter-he knows who has his back and will stand with him," Tallon said, "You should be grateful he's being as cool as he is with you," as he moved outside as well.

(Outside The Barrack)

Hector leaned against the barrack wall as he smoked his cigarette, he wasn't upset at all, he wasn't even mad at Skylar. He figured it would come up eventually so what held him back from telling them the truth? That he joined because he wanted to prove them wrong. What they didn't know was there was another factor too, and that was the neglect from his parents, never having time for him, no one being there for him before the military. That would come out eventually-just not right now. It wasn't time for that to come out just yet. Tallon saw him out there and moved beside him, "Decided to smoke too?"

"Checking on you but sure, why not?" Tallon shrugged as Hector took another drag then handed it over to Tallon who did the same.

"I'm fine-honestly been waiting the last fourteen weeks for that to happen. Knew it would, just didn't know when," Hector replied after blowing out the smoke into the air.

"Thought you didn't want that getting out yet?" Tallon asked.

"Doesn't matter-it would have eventually. Didn't really matter when," Hector glanced over at him.

"Well, we reminded them how much they hurt you and should be damn lucky you're being as cool as you are with them right now," Evan said now as he lit one his own cigarettes and joined them.

"Didn't matter guys-he doesn't bother me anymore. He's gonna find out joining for the reason he did wasn't a great idea," Hector chuckled some as Tallon handed back the cigarette for Hector to take another drag of it.

"So you...actually planned to kill yourself that night? That one after school they day Cody was there?" Tallon asked as Hector nodded once as his smile faded.

"What were you gonna do?" Thaxter asked coming outside with Ryan and Viktor now.

"Didn't give it much thought-had a lot of ideas: cutting, overdosing, hanging, drowning, poisoning..." Hector replied.

"You've...never cut before, have you, Hector?" Tallon asked curiously.

"Got close to it when I was fifteen but never went through with it," he said while taking another drag.

"We're glad you didn't," Ryan said putting his arm over Hector's shoulders with a smile now. "We're glad you're still here too," he added as the others linked their arms over their shoulders in a circle-all smiling happily as the smile returned to Hector's face.

"I'm glad too," he said. The day continued as they finished their cigarettes and moved back inside to make sure everything was ready. When 1:30pm hit-Hector got everyone outside on the airstrip and the girl who had been sick, who was feeling better now too. Bags were loaded-gear was on and guns in hands as they loaded up. Hector did a roll call and head count before radioing up to the captain they were ready to leave. The doors and hatches were shut and the plane moved down the runway and took to the air. Hector relaxed in his seat-on their way back to Iraq for the tour to continue on.


	40. The Rundown

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

40; The Rundown

The ride to Iraq was worse than Hector expected it to be. They left Fort Striker at 2pm. Flew to Germany-their usual layover spot which took three hours and forty minutes to arrive at. They had a two hour layover bringing the time to 7:40pm on the Germany time zone which was two hours ahead of Berk when they landed there and it was 9:40pm by the time they got back on the newly refueled plane to continue another four hours and thirty minutes to Iraq. As it neared Midnight or a little after when they were just over Iraq, the pilot came over the speaker to get their attention, "Attention soldiers, we are ten minutes from the Baghdad Airfield. At this time we ask you to stay seated as we commence blackout until landing and thank you for flying Night Fury Air,"

"What's...blackout?" asked Skylar.

"Whole plane is about to get dark to reduce the risk of being attacked while we fly in. Just stay quiet," Thaxter stated as suddenly all the lights turned off and a few people get nervous and start breathing heavily.

"Hey, it's all okay. Deep breaths now. We're right over Iraq now, we're going to slowly descend and land. Likely there will be a flatbed there to take us to the barracks where you'll be meeting the Battalion leader, Lieutenant Colonel Drake Bludvist and Nightwave Company leader Major Alexander Holgerson. Really, he's a cool guy-so just relax. Nothing to be afraid of, you were all trained for this place. This was all AIT training, remember that and your BCT-you'll be just fine if you follow orders," Hector assured the worried soldiers.

He knew it was nerve wracking to come here for the first time, he was nervous too but he knew he was trained for this-this was all the AIT training had prepared him for. Hector took a deep breath as for the next eight minutes the plane descended slow and landed finally.

"Attention soldiers. It's wheels down in Baghdad Airfield, welcome to Iraq." the pilot announced to them as the engines began to slow and come to a halt while the back hatch began to opened slowly and Hector stood up with his guys.

"Alright, boys and girls. This is the real deal-this is Iraq one of the heaviest war zones around the world right now. Stay quiet, cell phone ringers off, keep your guns ready but do not fire without my command. Don't take any of this lightly and be on alert always, have each others backs. Let's move, by the time we reach the Dreki base it'll be around 2430. You'll be briefed more when we get there," Hector informed them calmly as he made sure his gun was ready. "Viktor, Ryan-bring up the rear. Thaxter, Evan take the middle. Tallon and I will lead," his men nodded to his orders and got in position. Hector and Tallon headed off first and the other forty-three soldiers filed off in smaller groups while Hector's men did what they were told as they reached the flatbed and everyone climbed on and took a seat. "Take us in," Hector commanded the driver who nodded with a salute, he started the truck and they were on their way towards the Dreki base.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

The flatbed reached Dreki base in normal time and came to a stop just a five minute walk towards the Nightwave barracks. The ride had been silent-even Skylar didn't test him. Hector was right-this wasn't Basic anymore, this was the real deal. Baghdad, Iraq: war zone hot spot.

"Haddock! You're back!" came Cody's happy voice and Hector smiled a bit.

"Indeed I am. Where's Bludvist and Holgerson?" Hector asked as he shook hands with Cody now.

"Handling something on the other side of camp-should be back in about thirty minutes or so. Why not get these guys and girls settled in their barracks while ya wait, lad?" Cody offered.

"Got it, Cody. I got my ten-I'll separate the rest. How many did you need for Wolf platoon again?" Hector asked him.

"Five males, seven females to even out the barracks," Cody stated.

"Alright-let's do it this way. Garcia, Andersen, Jorgenson, Thorston, Burgston, Michaels, Marx, White, Christians, and Andrews. Step back with my guys since you're staying in with me in Dragon platoon," Hector instructed as the ten of those named off soldiers moved to stand with Thaxter, Tallon, Evan, Viktor, and Ryan off to the side. "I need five females and seven males to join up with Wolf platoon. Commanding officer, Captain Cody Greysen here. Good guy-big ass teddy bear," Hector chuckled.

"Fuck you, Haddock." Cody grumbled.

"Ya know you are, Cody. Big ole softy," Hector snickered, Cody was about to protest but he just ended nodding in agreement, "Rest my case, so volunteers?" he asked now. Slowly five males and seven female raised their hands.

"Excellent! Come along with me and we'll get ya settled in to your new home," Cody waved for them to follow him to barracks B and D. The soldiers broke from the group now and Hector saw Peyton and Vasquez walked up towards him him.

"Welcome back, Captain Haddock. Brought the new soldiers, have ya?" Raymond Vasquez asked firmly.

"That I did. Bear and Lion needed how many each?" he asked quickly.

"Bear needs eight males and four females," Asher Peyton replied.

"Volunteers to join Lieutenant Peyton's command?" Hector asked looking to the soldiers as twelve stepped forward and Peyton just nodded and led them to barracks E and G. "And I suppose the rest of of you going with Lieutenant Vasquez over here to the Lion platoon. So hop to it boys and girls," he motioned for them to go with Raymond.

"So we're staying with you?" Darius asked.

"That you are," Hector nodded to the ten standing with Inferno. "Alright-let's move. Guys, get the boys settled in Barrack A. I'll take the girls to C and introduce them," he ordered.

"Yes, Captain Haddock," the boys of Inferno replied leading the seven males into Barrack A.

"Ladies, if you'll follow me please," Hector motioned with his finger for them to follow him as they moved to the C barrack with him. Hector knocked on the door as he waited for the all clear to come in and hoping they weren't all asleep it was pretty early in the morning. The door opened revealing a very tired looking one of the girls who was rubbing her eyes but upon seeing Hector-her eyes lit up.

"HECTOR! You're back!" she said happily and then the entire barrack was awake and sitting up or on their feet looking over to the door.

"Did everyone think I wasn't or something? I only went to Fort Striker to train the new soldiers the last three months-I could never abandon ya. Anyway, can I come in?" Hector asked as she nodded and let him in and the three girls behind him followed nervously. "Now-I know we lost June, Jackie, and Sarah...but you such is the life of a soldier where we risk our hides for the greater good and sometimes we give our lives for the very same. With me, I have: Vicky Andrews, Bella White, and Amanda Christians to join and complete the girls of Dragon platoon once more. Vicky and Amanda are battle buddies, due to the uneven number of soldiers I trained-a few did get to pick one or get paired up...will any of you girls buddy up with Bella?"

"I will, Captain Haddock." came Stacy Wilde's voice as she smiled walking over, "Hi, I'm Stacy Wilde," she greeted with a hand out.

"Bella...White," Bella replied softly with a smile now.

"Thank you, Stacy," Hector smiled to both of them, "Now, it's late and I will be back soon after I get the guys settled in my barrack. Then there will be some slight unit modifications to go over after I speak with Bludvist and Holgerson. So settle in, keep it down and I'll be back to check on things in a few minutes," he added as the girls nodded to him and he exited the barrack moving just over one more to the right which was A barrack where his the males were put.

"Girls settling okay?" Tallon asked him as he entered.

"Yep. Wilde partnered up with White-helping her settle in now. Christians and Andrews are as well. How are things going on this side?" Hector inquired.

"Well, Jessie and Drew are set on their bunk. Trent and Skylar on theirs. Still three without battle buddies-weren't sure how you wanted to handle that, Cap?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Cortez, Pearson, Reeves, front and center if your wouldn't mind," Hector asked as the three names he asked for came over to him and saluted respectfully. "These three here don't have a battle buddy. I'll assign if necessary but I'll give you the choice to choose who you want to buddy up with. Private First Class Darius Burgston-Haddock, he is my older brother. Also there is Private Jayson Michaels and Private Cameron Marx. Boys before you is Sergeant First Class Andrew Cortez, Sergeant Kurt Reeves, and Specialist Cliff Pearson," he introduced calmly.

"I call your brother, Captain," Andrew smiled.

"I'll take Marx," Kurt replied with a nod as he offered his hand to Cameron-who smiled and shook Kurt's in return.

"That leaves you with me, Michaels," Cliff smiled brightly.

"That's my guys-always stepping to the plate. Also, Reeves...due to...Ellis's passing, I'm naming you leader of Blade unit." Hector informed.

"Yes sir, thank you. I hope I can do it as well as he did and not let ya down," Kurt offered a firm salute as Hector nodded returning it. With that settled, the new battle buddies headed to their bunks to get settled in. All that time brought them to 1am or so. Most of which-Hector spent on his bed trying to relax and figure out final unit modifications when Drake and Holgerson knocked on the door to talk to him. Hector held his head and closed his eyes with a sigh as he sat up.

"Come in," Hector called to them, not more than two seconds later they were inside as Hector stood up and faced them.

"Glad to have you back, Captain Haddock. Everyone in here and C barrack have been miserable without their leader," Alex chuckled a bit.

"That's generally how it goes. In all fairness-I'm not the one who sent me back to Berk to train people," Hector replied with a shrug.

"But you were the man for the job so we sent you to do it," Drake added in now.

"Either way. I'm back now. Orders?" Hector asked them both.

"For tonight-get some rest. You personally look like you need it, it's been a long day for you and anyone else on that plane with you. We can talk more at 0800 for breakfast," Drake replied.

"Understood, Lieutenant Colonel and very much appreciated. See you at 0800," Hector nodded with a salute. Alex and Drake returned it as they left the barrack. Hector sighed heavily now-honestly he was starting to feel like shit and hopefully a good night's rest would remedy that shitty feeling. Hector stuck his head out the barrack door. "Lights out, girls!"

"Yes, Captain!" they replied as the lights went off a minute later and remained quiet.

"Same for in here. Lights out," Hector yawned as everyone got into bed then he flipped the lights off and made it to his bunk and flopped there. Yes, he was very ready for bed. It didn't take him more than ten minutes to sleep overtake him and he was out like the lights of the barrack were.

(Next Morning)

Sleep had been very much needed indeed, Hector did wake up feeling a lot better but still had a headache-he'd go see Bell, the medic on his way to breakfast though so he could wait a while longer. Hector was awake bright and early at 7:15am-but only because he heard one of the guys yell out. Hector sat up quickly and looked around as he saw Trent and Drew trying to stay far away from their own beds. "For the love of Odin-it's 0715, what the hell is the problem you two?" Hector grumbled as he got to his feet and walked over to see one of the camel spiders crawling onto Drew's bed. Hector did a hard facepalm with a sigh before moving towards the bed and putting his hand down so it would walk on him-when it got all the way on he just walked it outside and let it move under the barrack where it was shadier for it. Hector walked back in with his arms crossed over his chest, "Are we done being afraid of a harmless spider?"

"That thing was huge man. How the fuck are you not afraid of it?!" Trent asked quickly.

"I don't really fear anything. You get over the fear pretty fast when you wake up with one on your chest-just chilling there too. It wasn't gonna hurt ya, it was trying to find shade because of the sun coming into the barrack windows is all," Hector remarked.

"Does that happen a lot?" Darius asked curiously.

"Sometimes, doesn't bother me any. Breakfast is being served in forty-five minutes so start getting ready. ACU's, hats, guns. They go with you everywhere on base just in case of attack, always be ready-that's what I taught you. I'll give you a rundown of the rest in the chow tent as well as your units-some have changed," Hector informed sternly as they nodded to him and started getting ready. Thirty minutes later they were ready and so were the girls thankfully when they all met outside to await orders. "Alright Dragon goers, we're moving to the chow tent. Stay together because I got announcement to make so I want you all close when I do it-don't make me have to yell,"

"Yes, Captain!" they replied to him. Hector nodded as his platoon moved to the chow tent and got inside, they were given their food and sat down at their tables-two of them since one alone couldn't fit forty-eight people. When everyone was sitting down-Hector went to check in with Drake and Alex and then returned fifteen minutes later with a sigh.

"What's up, Hector?" Tallon asked.

"We already got guard tonight at 2000 hours-ten hour shift," Hector told his guys.

"Could be worse," Viktor chuckled.

"True. It's not us I'm worried about," Hector glanced towards the newer recruits.

"It'll be fine. Little field time should show him how real this is," Thaxter smiled at him.

"Or scare them and fuck something up," Tallon added.

"Trying to be positive here, Tal," Hector grumbled with his arms over his chest now.

"Sorry," Tallon chuckled a bit.

"Alright girls and boys of Dragon platoon-your attention on me for a few minutes!" Hector ordered in a louder voice as his platoon began to quiet down and look up towards him as he stood between the two tables so they'd all be able to see and hear him clearly. "First off: it's good to be back with you all. The last three months away have sucked so it's good to be home with what I consider, my second family," Hector began with a smile.

"We missed you too!" a few of the girls called back.

"Secondly: To those of you who haven't been here before, as I said last night, this is the real deal. This isn't training, these aren't exercises. This is a war zone and I expect you ten that I brought in last night to take it very seriously. We do still have fun, joke around, and have a good time when we're in the barracks or here eating. It's not all boring and fighting 24/7. I've already been informed that Dragon platoon has guard tonight at 2000 hours-I'll touch base on that in a few seconds. First I'd like to introduce the ten new soldiers to the platoon so when I call your name-stand up," Hector said. "Privates Bella White, Amanda Christians, Vicky Andrews, Jayson Michaels, Cameron Marx, and Skylar Jorgenson. Private First Class Trent Thorston and Darius Burgston-Haddock. Specialist Drew Andersen. Corporal Jessie Garcia. And just so it's clear, yes, Darius is my older brother-uses his former last name to cut down on the confusion of he and I both being Haddocks." he added.

"What about...units? You said last night they were changing?" asked Trish Patterson.

"That's correct and also getting to that. Pay attention because there were slight changes-to the newer soldiers, don't forget your unit and know your unit leader, understand?" Hector stated as they nodded to him after sitting down. "My unit hasn't changed. Inferno consists of Tallon, Evan, Thaxter, Viktor, Ryan, and myself. Howler unit: Amber, Stella, Iris, Elizabeth, Darius, and unit leader, Sergeant First Class Andrew Cortez. Spike Unit: Amy, Emily, Darren, Cooper, Vicky, and unit leader, Sergeant Harmony Ramirez. Sharp Unit: Carly, Rose, Stacy, Bella, Jayson, and unit leader, Specialist Cliff Pearson. Blade unit: Melanie, Suzie, Cameron, Jessie, Drew, and unit leader, Sergeant Kurt Reeves. Wing Unit: Ashley, Langston, Taylor, Trent, Skylar, and unit leader, Corporal Star Halloway. Blaster unit: Brady, James, Clay, Amanda, Lulu, and unit leader, Specialist Marcus Knight. Last unit, Claw: Olivia, Casey, Stephanie, Nathan, Troy, and unit leader, Corporal Trish Patterson. Everyone got that?"

"But you changed some of our battle buddies," Harmony asked now.

"I can't have the new privates on a unit of their own ladies. Sorry, they gotta be with someone who knows what they are doing out there, at least for a little while until they get the hang of it. It's not permanent but missions and guards-I prefer them with people who have been doing this longer," Hector sighed-he knew they weren't gonna be happy about it but this is what he had to do, the new soldiers wouldn't survive on a team of their own so he paired them up with experienced soldiers, "You can still share a bunk with your battle buddy, eat together, or whatever. But missions and guards are going to be done this way. That is final,"

"Yes, Captain. We understand," they nodded to him understandingly. Hector sighed with some relief-it's not like they'd fight his decisions. He was leader of their platoon so he had to do what he feel would ensure everyone's safety.

"The guard detail?" Thaxter reminded seeing that Hector looked like he forgot something.

"Right, yes. Thank you. Guard tonight at 2000 hours and the shift is ten hours in length. We're gonna split up along the third perimeter. Eight units, two per position along the perimeter for the North side of the base. Contact is to be made every hour by radio and I will update Major Holgerson and Lieutenant Colonel Bludvist once I get my check-ins. Use your call signs and stay alert," Hector told them.

"Ten hours? That's like...til 6am," Skylar groaned.

"I swear to Odin, one more remark out of you and I'm gonna kick your ass, little cousin. I told you when you started Basic, this ain't no game. You joined so you wouldn't be separated from your friends and now you're here due to that choice so you will shut your mouth, follow orders, and do your duty to the Archipelago and home island of Berk. This is the outcome of your bad choices, Private Jorgenson. I've about had it with your comments-this is the job you signed up for, now you're going to do it. There's no getting out of this now unless you get discharged for breaking military laws, discharged for injury that would prevent you from continuing your time on active duty, or killed. You do anything tonight to fuck up the guard and you and I will have a serious problem. Am I understood, soldier?" Hector said in a cold but stern voice.

"Yes, Captain Haddock," Skylar responded to him slowly and refusing to make eye contact from Hector's glare.

"Good. Glad we understand one another," Hector before heading to the the exit.

"Wait, aren't you gonna eat?" Tallon asked, Hector glanced back slightly.

"I'm actually not all that hungry. Got a headache and wasn't feeling well last night so I'm just gonna go lay down a while longer. Return to the barracks when you've all finished," Hector stated then moved the flap out of his way and he walked out. Inferno and the other members of Dragon platoon who had been there a while glared at Skylar.

"You just have to keep opening your mouth and challenging him, don't you?" Ryan huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't...mean to make him mad that time. I just didn't know we'd be doing such a long shift is all," Skylar said.

"Well the way you worded it sounded like you were questioning him. The guard shifts on base last anywhere from minimum six hour to maximum twenty hours. Every time you open your mouth to him-he thinks it's to complain about the order, insult him, question him, or challenge his command. And thus far, he hasn't been wrong to assume that. When you're given an order, don't question. Just reply like the rest do and then carry out orders as told. You need to remember that Hector is gonna have personal feelings regarding you for a while because of all the bullying you put him through over the years-but out here when it's military, he is commanding officer and you show him respect as well as do as you're told," Tallon stated firmly now. Skylar nodded silently and looked back to his food eating quietly. Inferno was going to go check on him but Cody and the other two said to leave him be a while since he said he wasn't feeling well.

(A Barrack)

Hector made it back and laid down on his bed sighing heavily. He honestly felt like he should send Skylar into someone else's platoon because he didn't know if he could deal with this shit every single day that they were there. Hector had a headache and he was starting to feel shitty again-he really didn't have an appetite right now but he wanted to be alright for the guard shift tonight so he'd just lay down and hope he felt better. He did what he had to do this morning: got his order, and gave everyone the run down. Now he just wanted sleep-sure enough within fifteen minutes laying there in silence, he was fast asleep indeed.


	41. Figure It Out

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

41; Figure It Out

Christmas time in Iraq! Hector and the others couldn't believe how much time had passed since they arrived there in September. It was Christmas Eve-everyone was in the Christmas spirit too regardless of the fact none of them were home to enjoy it with families. Hector got two small four foot trees for Dragon platoon, one for each barrack to enjoy for the holidays and a couple other small decorations went up too, add in some fake wrapped boxes under the tree and it was like nothing changed. Things were going well for the platoon, especially since Skylar stopped giving Hector trouble and shockingly followed or orders without complaining or questioning. Skylar learned that Hector wasn't kidding about Iraq not being a joke-around the time of the sixth mission in October-Hector got shot in the right arm making sure Skylar didn't get shot in the chest. Ever since then, Skylar had a new respect for his elder cousin because he saw that regardless of the bullying and personal feelings, Hector would never not protect his team from danger-even if it meant he got himself hurt in the process. The groups were molding together pretty well.

Drew, Trent, Jessie, and Skylar could see what Hector and Tallon were always talking about by the fun in the barrack-they were all just so laid back, laughing, having fun, cracking jokes both normal and sexual all the time but no one seemed to care. And they even got over their fear of the camel spiders-not that they would agree to touch them. Hector seemed to be the only one crazy enough to do that. The last three months had been really good and everyone was getting along-Hector honestly couldn't have been happier to see all the smiles around the barrack right now. A lot of the soldiers already called him to wish their Merry Christmases to their families while the reception was good but it didn't last long with everyone trying to call at once-that and the time zone made it harder.

For them now it was 6:30pm, dinner over and everyone relaxing around and talking but on Berk it was 3:30pm. Hector and Darius were waiting a while longer before calling home and prayed to Odin there wouldn't be any arguing this time. In the barrack they were all trying to figure out what exactly to do, sure there was talking among one another-but nothing else going on and it was Christmas Eve.

"Come on, Hector-think of something for us to do, please?" Tallon asked.

"Why the fuck I gotta think of something to do?" Hector mumbled now.

"Well, Hector could always..." Thaxter started and Hector glared.

"No, Hector could not play his guitar, AGAIN!" he cut his friend off.

"But you're so good at it," Tallon chuckled.

"Fuck you," Hector sighed.

"When and where, baby?" Tallon grinned.

"In your wildest dreams," Hector stuck his tongue out now.

"So whenever I say then?" Tallon countered.

"God damn pervert," Hector chuckled slightly-he loved the openness of his and Tallon's conversations even though they scared some of the others to wonder if the two were just joking or would actually do it one of these days. They'd already kissed once-no objection from either one of them.

"You love me though," Tallon smiled.

"That I do," Hector nodded-this is where people wondered if they did have a secret love for one another. Hector didn't joke like that with any of the others, only Tallon. Sure there were a few girls and guys from the platoon who wanted to be with him-who had actual crushes on Hector but he showed interest in return and didn't return the jokes. Tallon seemed to be the only one Hector would joke like that with and boy, was it ever hilarious too.

"Seriously though-what are we gonna do tonight. It's Christmas Eve-we should be doing something!" Trent stated.

"Could play truth or dare again-that was always a hit in Basic," Andrew offered.

"Yeah because everyone got a kick out of Tallon kissing me," Hector rolled his eyes.

"You didn't exactly push him off, Hector," Thaxter chuckled.

"I'm bi and single-why should I have cared? It didn't bother me any," Hector shrugged some.

"They only wanna play for that reason. So someone can dare me to kiss you or you kiss me," Tallon chuckled sitting back with his hands behind his head.

"If you wanna kiss me that bad-then come over here and do it," Hector remarked with his eyes closed as Tallon blinked a few times. The barrack fell a bit quiet now as they looked at Tallon to see if he'd do it-he pretty much just got invited to do it. Tallon was actually sitting on Hector's bed and Hector was lying on it with his knees up to give more room for people to sit there-he was used to having people sit on his bed. Tallon got up and moved towards Hector's face, he chuckled almost as he put his hands in his pockets-bent down and placed his lips on Hector's softly and Hector didn't even flinch! He just took it-he even kissed him back. The kiss didn't last more than three seconds and it was very small. Tallon pulled back as both of them opened their eyes. "See? Don't need a game to kiss me. I know how bad you want me,"

"Oh you have no idea," Tallon remarked as he stepped back smiling.

"I swear to Thor you two just need to fuck and get it over with or start dating one another," Jessie snickered some.

"Who is to say we haven't already or aren't?" Hector challenged to Jessie's remark as everyone's eyes widened in shock. Hector realized how quiet it was as he sighed facepalming hard, "Oh my Gods, I was fucking kidding! We aren't dating and we haven't had sex!" he sat up quickly but whacked his head on the metal bars of the top bunk's bottom frame. "Mother fucker!" he cringed.

"Hector, are you okay?" Tallon asked crouching down by the bottom bunk.

"I swear to God that is the tenth time I've done that in the last three weeks...ow..." he mumbled pulling his palm away to check for blood.

"How many fingers you see?" Viktor asked holding up seven fingers.

"Eight. You forgot one," Hector remarked putting his middle finger up now as his guys laughed.

"Yep, he's fine. The day he can't crack jokes or make sarcastic comebacks is the day we know he isn't okay," Evan chuckled.

"You sure you don't wanna switch beds?" Tallon laughed a bit.

"I like being on bottom," Hector winked as Toothless nearly lost his balance and fell back but Hector caught his wrist and stopped him, "Don't worry, I won't let ya fall." Tallon smiled nodded.

"You should put some ice on that before it bruises," Viktor reminded.

"I'll be good, not the first time I've whacked my head. Case ya forgot, I'm pretty hardheaded to begin with," Hector smiled.

"So Gods damn true," Darius shook his head sighing but the smile remained. "Man you guys really do know how to have a good time,"

"Told you. But I also said that this how I've always been, ya just never gave me that chance. You judged me because I was a know it all and for lack of a better word-twig on the outside instead of looking inside or bothering to get to know me," Hector shrugged as Evan brought over and ice pack for Hector while he put it on his forehead and relaxed back but minding his head again.

"This is just us being guys who happen to be incredibly comfortable with our sexuality whether that be straight, gay, or bi. We are all males, have the same parts, so no shame in anything. We respect the boundaries of those who have them but most of us just don't. This is normal-you haven't see 'having a good time' yet," Tallon stated sitting on the edge of Hector's bed again with a smile.

"So what is you having a good time?" Skylar asked.

"When Hector plays his guitar and gets everyone cheering, dancing, and singing along if we happen to know any but since Hector writes his own songs-we just listen and enjoy it. Or we play cards, tell jokes, stories, occasionally play tricks on one another but no one has ever gotten the master here back," Ryan stated.

"Hector is the master prankster?" Trent blinked as Hector gave a cocky grin, "Dude, teach me your ways,"

"Now if I told people how I did it, it wouldn't be fun anymore." Hector smiled, "And not playing it. Jeeze-learn to make your own shit," he rolled his eyes.

"Would you play it if I asked?" Tallon quirked a curious brow at him now.

"That depends on what I get out of it besides a sore throat?" Hector asked in response.

"Whatever you want," Tallon replied.

"Really? Whatever I want just for playing my guitar at your request?" Hector asked as Tallon nodded, "Got yourself a deal," he put the ice pack down while reaching under his bed and getting the box that housed his guitar that the Dragon platoon all chipped in for to get him, he pulled it out and got the strap over his shoulders.

"I was actually hoping you'd make music for something I wrote. I'm not good with instrument but I wrote lyrics..." Tallon asked.

"Depends on the style of the song and if it can be played with just guitar. So you have lyrics but no notes or tunes for it?" Hector asked him as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him-Hector looked over the paper, reading the lyrics over. "These are...really good, Tal. Did you have a general idea of how you wanted it to sound or are you asking me to create something to fit, then sing it?"

"Second choice. If you can't, it's cool. I got bored when you were recovering after getting shot to save Skylar," Tallon shrugged a bit.

"Gimme a little time. I normally create the music first then add the lyrics into mesh it together," Hector told him as Tallon nodded smiling wide. Hector pulled out his laptop and pulled up his music program then his over the ear headphones, he plugged them in as he set his guitar behind him carefully as he looked over the paper and just started clicking away on the keyboard. It was like he was playing a piano at times, then others he was just tapping certain keys repetitively. A few glanced over to see that the program was something that used all instruments.

"Guys he's like actually playing other instruments on this thing," Darius said as a few more got up to look. Hector knew they were there but couldn't hear them with the headphones on. Hector worked at this for close to an hour and a half while the others just talking among themselves or occasionally glancing over to check on Hector. Finally he pulled off his headphones and smiled.

"Well, I don't know if it's what you're looking for but I gave it my best," Hector looked to Tallon.

"I'm sure whatever you did with the lyrics are fine. So can I hear it?" Tallon asked him.

"Well it was your request-so yes you can. Alright-go sit down, you know I hate to be crowded..." Hector sighed as they all backed off while he got the guitar back on and set his laptop to play the new file he just created, he even hooked up his extra speaker to make it louder. Hector pressed the spacebar as it started slowly then he began hitting notes from the guitar in a light rhythm before drums came in, he took a breath.

" _All I saw was smoke and fire. I didn't feel a thing-but suddenly I was rising higher. And I felt like I just made, the biggest mistake. When I thought about my unborn child. When I thought about my wife. And the answer rang out clear, from somewhere up above! No greater gift has man, than to lay down his life for love!..."_ Hector started with his eyes closed before music picked up.

" _And I wonder, would I give my life? Could I make that sacrifice? If it came down to it could I take the bullet, I would! Yes I would, for you!"_ he sang out as Tallon smiled wide and relaxed. Only Hector would take his lyrics and make them awesome like this. The others were just enjoying it-nodding in agreement that this was pretty cool.

" _Maybe you don't understand-I don't understand it all myself. But there's a brother on my left and another on my right. And in his pocket just like mine, he's got a photograph-and they're waiting for him back home. It's weighing on my mind. I'm not trying to be a hero. I don't wanna die-but right now in this moment, you don't think twice!"_ Hector continued with a slight smile as the others started swaying to the music.

" _I wonder, would I give my life? Could I make that sacrifice? If it came down to it could I take the bullet, I would. Yes I would..."_ he held the note then paused only a moment, _"You don't think about right. Oooh-ooh! You don't think about wrong. Oooh-ooh! You just do what you gotta do, to defend your own! Ooh-ooh! I'd do the same, ooh-ooh-for you. Yes I would!"_ after that between the computer and Hector's playing was a pretty neat guitar solo that the guys clapped and cheered for as he took a breath after a minute or two in order to sing again.

" _I would give my life...I would make that sacrifice!"_ the music paused to silence a moment but Hector smiled and they knew it wasn't over yet. It picked up again-faster than before as he started singing, _"'Cause if it came down to it-could I take a bullet, I would. Yes I would...I'd do it for you! Oh! I'd do it for you. Oh! Take the bullet! Yeah...Yes I would."_ the music continued a bit longer but slowly faded out as Hector stopped it when it was over and looked at Tallon now.

"Again, wasn't sure if that's what you were looking for-but that's what I gathered from it so...yeah," Hector shrugged a bit. Tallon put his hands on Hector's shoulders and then hugged him tightly.

"THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING! Way better than what I was going for when I made the lyrics! Holy Odin, Hector!" Tallon exclaimed as he cupped both his cheeks and kissed him deeply-this only actually took Hector by surprise and though he didn't expect it to happen, his body actually gave out a little from the kiss alone. Hector's eyes closed-but he didn't kiss back this time, he was just frozen from the shock of what was going on. It held about ten seconds in the utter silence and shock of the room before Tallon pulled back staring at him.

"Now that's a kiss," the guys grinned at the two who still seemed to have their eyes locked to one another. That kiss was deeper than either of the other two they'd shared. The first kiss was just a dare during Basic-a small, light, simple one. The second kiss was because Hector invited him to do it and again it was just a small, quick kiss on the lips. This one was longer, deeper, and made Hector go weak in the knees at the feeling that sparked in his body. He'd...never gotten a feeling like that with Astrid before, or during any of the other kissed he and Tallon shared. What...was going on?

"Sorry," Tallon cleared his throat a bit letting go of him and stepping back.

"It's...okay...just a kiss, not like...it meant anything. I'll consider a thank you of over excitement-a...spur of the moment, no other type of reaction could be thought of type of thank you," Hector smiled as he took the guitar off and set it down. "And on that note, I need a cigarette," without another word he headed outside. They saw him put the cigarette between his lips and light it before stepping off to the side and out of their line of sight. The guys all looked at Tallon now, with curious stares.

"Dude, what the fuck was that?" Thaxter smacked his arm.

"I...honestly don't know where it came from. After hearing what he made from my lyrics...I just...I don't know. That was literally the first thing that came to mind," Tallon shrugged a bit-still a little surprised he did it as well.

"To kiss him? I've seen a lot of my brother's reactions-but never one like that. His knees buckled, his eyes went wide, and he could barely formulate a sentence afterwards," Darius pointed out.

"You've never kissed Hector like that before, Tallon. I don't even think he kissed back that time-I know you two joke around alot when it comes to this but...I think tonight might have overstepped a bit. You didn't kiss him as a joke tonight-you kissed him as if you two were lovers. And...I think you might have scared him," Viktor said calmly now.

"I know a lot of us think he's hot. Me included but we'd never make a move like that on him-not without his permission at least. I agree with Viktor, I think you scared him-that's why he rushed out so fast. He knows that wasn't a joke kiss, that was...a real kiss, Tallon. I know you two joke around a lot, and don't take this the wrong way...but...do you...like him-you know, like that?" Andrew asked, suddenly all eyes on Tallon.

"Don't be ridiculous guys, come on," Hector's voice brought their eyes over to him now. "It was just a little over excitement is all. It's not often you write lyrics and hear them a way not even you planned they'd turn out with music. Tallon is my best friend-we're just that comfortable around each other. Sure it shocked me because I wasn't expecting it but hey, whatever. It's not hurting anyone. He's single, I'm single and we're both bisexual. No harm done and it didn't mean anything, right, Tal?"

"Damn right," Tallon nodded with a smile as the two of them connected hands and looked at the others. "Seriously. You guys need to relax," he added.

"Now let's go back to have fun-it's Christmas Eve after all. Oh, Darius, we gotta call home. Heather just texted me asking if we could to make Mom smile since Dad is being well, Dad again." Hector looked to his brother.

"I swear to God, he and I are gonna have serious words when we finally get to go on leave..." Darius sighed heavily walking over to Hector so they could go outside to call home-and pray for no arguments this time. Tallon shook his head, Hector was right-it was ridiculous to even suggest he liked Hector that way. Of course not, they were just friends. Best friends. It was over excitement-that was all. Hector took...random lyrics that Tallon made when he was bored two months ago and turned it into something amazing, meaningful, that could stand to describe soldiers everywhere. Who wouldn't be excited about that? But it made Tallon wonder though, why was the first thing that came to his mind to kiss Hector the way he did. Andrew was right-that wasn't just a joke kiss. Tallon kissed him fully, deeply, passionately almost. Why would he do that if he felt nothing towards Hector in regards to romantic feelings? Did he like him like that-there had to be a little something for him to feel that desire and go through with it. Tallon could admit to himself that maybe he did like Hector-the question however, was how deep did this _liking_ him go? Tallon needed to know or he would end up scaring his friend if Hector didn't feel the same way. Tallon needed to figure it out.


	42. Comfort

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

42; Comfort

Tallon had to of given himself a migraine from all the thinking he did since that night where he kissed Hector deeply and he did come to the conclusion he liked Hector-as in more than a friend. But that was the problem, they were best friends and practically brothers because of all they'd gone through since meeting back in 2016. Now it was 2020, the new year had started and they were still in Iraq with no word on leave yet. This didn't bother Tallon, it's not like he had anything to return to on Berk-he lived with Hector and his family. Tori had offered Tallon a place at her new house but Tallon turned it down, thought it'd be easier just to stay where he was at Hector's. Tallon had been especially careful around Hector lately, not cracking the sexual jokes and definitely not kissing him. It wouldn't feel right until Tallon figured out just how deep this _like_ ran and until Tallon knew if Hector liked him back. Sure, they always joked about how much they wanted one another, or kissing and neither of them minding. Hell, even Hector had told Tallon if he was desperate enough to get laid-he'd let Tallon do it. But that was just the thing: words were said but were they true statements or jokes?

Tallon liked Hector a lot, what wasn't there to like about him? He was smart, strong, sarcastic, humorous, kind, caring, and in Tallon's eyes: really good looking. The man was twenty one years old sporting a really hot body and Tallon had seen it before. Barrack full of guys-it bound to happen one day or another. None of them cared if they had seen one another naked, they all had the same parts after all. As it had been said many times before, there was no shame in their barrack. The month was now March-Hector turned twenty one and it marked four years they'd been in the military. They joined March 2016, now it was March 2020 and served one full tour of fourteen months already. This tour started a while ago in June 2018, and in three months it would make two years they'd been there but that wasn't entirely true because they did get three months off to train those new soldiers on Berk. So technically in six months it would be two years in Iraq. For Darius and the others-they'd only been there six months. Tallon was twenty one too, his birthday fell in February on the fifth. Pretty cool that he and Hector had birthdays in the same month and only seven days apart from one another.

He wanted so badly to tell Hector how he felt but was afraid of it making things awkward and ruin their friendship but also at the same time-knew Hector might be hesitant given what Astrid did to him. Hector could say over and over again he was over her but the fear of another relationship would always exist because of that girl. The only person he'd ever had real feelings for, and got hurt both times because of his apparent kind, caring nature. She only dated him because he was a soldier with money. Hector was bisexual and everyone knew it and he wasn't ashamed of it either, that made things easier because at least Tallon wouldn't have to wait for Hector to figure out if he was attracted to males or not. But it all rested on feelings: how deep Tallon's ran for Hector and if Hector returned them or not. The three kisses they shared were definitely something and gave Tallon hope in a way. The first kiss was ten seconds-but just a simple one on the lips. No deepness to it, no passion, nothing. Just a kiss that for six seconds, Hector didn't respond to at all due to shock but for the last four-he actually closed his eyes and kissing back.

The second kiss in the barracks on Christmas Eve was very short and Hector seemed to be into it-but that was an invitation to kiss him that Tallon took and Hector expected it so he kissed back. The third kiss was the big one that wasn't due to invite or a dare-the third kiss was deep, passionate, long and Hector didn't respond to it other than shock. He didn't kiss back however, his knees did buckle but he never flipped out on Tallon about it. He just very quickly said that it was nothing but over excitement then rushing outside for a cigarette. When he came back in to find the guys cornering Tallon about liking Hector, he stopped it but saying that it didn't mean anything because they were friends and just comfortable with one another, also that who was it hurting since the both of them were bi and single. This was very true, kissing between friends wasn't unheard of but it wasn't often that it happened either. The rest of Christmas Eve went smoothly, everyone just having fun. Christmas Day went very much the same too. But after all that-it was back to work with missions, guards, and more.

Tallon spent most of his time just thinking about things regarding himself and Hector and the others were beginning to take notice that Tallon spent a lot of his off time lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling of the barrack. When anyone asked him what was up he'd simply reply: _I'm good, just relaxing._ However, unknown to Tallon, Hector was doing a lot of thinking too on the same subject. His feelings for Tallon. Hector didn't know what to make of that third kiss, he'd never felt such a feeling before-not even with Astrid, someone he used to make out with and almost made love to. Their kisses were nothing like the ones Hector felt with Tallon and in a way, it did scare him-because he didn't know what to do, again. This seemed to happen a lot to him, faced with some situations where he really didn't know what to do or how to handle it. This wasn't like anything else though, this was trying to figure out if he was attracted to Tallon and had feelings for him. Hector found Tallon incredibly attractive-he wouldn't lie about that. But like with Tallon, Hector was afraid of something like this ruining their friendship-that and Hector had serious trust issues when it came to romantic feelings, that was because of Astrid.

Hector knew he could trust Tallon as a friend and partner-but a lover? That was stretching it. And it wasn't because Hector felt like Tallon would hurt him, that had been made clear hundreds of times that Tallon had his back and wouldn't let him fall. That was in the friendship and teammate form though-as lovers, it could go a lot of ways. If they got together, things could be fine. Or they could be okay a while before fighting a lot and breaking up. How would they work together as battle buddies if recovering from a relationship gone bad? It took Hector three months to get over Astrid and that was because he broke all contact with her and thankfully was stationed in Iraq for the tour they were currently still serving. If Tallon and him were to break up-how would that work? Hector actually started stressing himself out about everything a little after Christmas was over but before the new year started. Hector knew Tallon liked him-that was made obvious and he wasn't the only one. Hector knew there were a few others in the barrack who liked him in that sense, had crushes on him-but he showed no interest. Tallon was the one Hector felt something for, they were so alike in so many ways.

Tallon was more than a best friend, he was Hector's first real friend ever. Tallon had been there for him so many times since Reception Battalion. The guy was a saint in Hector's eyes: used to make sure he was okay when Hector got sick, would give him someone to talk to, always had each other's backs, could laugh, joke, drink, and smoke with so easily. Hector could say he had a crush on Tallon-he was the only person that Hector could make sexual jokes with and not have it be completely awkward, and he was the only one that Hector let kiss him. None of the others-it almost felt like it'd be wrong if anyone other than Tallon kissed him. Hector admitted on his first leave ever that he'd let Tallon have sex with him if he ever wanted to get laid that bad-but he wouldn't let anyone else do that. That's how much he trusted Tallon-but would it be the same if they were together as lovers? In a relationship together, anything they joked about could become very real-right down to having sex with each other. And Hector wouldn't mind but it was still a lot to think about and definitely a huge step for him and Tallon to go from besties to lovers-more on that, the two of them would need to talk before anything got decided on. This is where Hector was hesitating, and holding back. He didn't want to ruin their friendship if things didn't work out-he didn't want to lose his best friend over something like this.

"Hector?" came Darius's voice beside him. Hector glanced over to his brother and arched a brow in curiosity. "You good over here, really quiet today..."

"You tell me how that's different than any other day? I'm always quiet-kind of what I do. I'm an observer," Hector shrugged some. Suddenly the horn blew-the one signaling a warning. Anyone lying down quickly sat up, if another horn went off then it was an attack. They all waited silently, ready to get their gear and guns in case of a battle to fight. Generally there was one horn to warn them to be ready, if another blew within two minutes of the first then it meant an attack. If it stayed quiet then it was just a test. A minute and forty second passed with nothing and then it happened: another horn.

"Here we go again," Thaxter sighed.

"Let's move!" Hector ordered as he slipped on his boots, protective coat, vest, and then put on his helmet while grabbing his gun and making sure it was ready. The others were right behind him as they rushed out of the barrack and met up with the girls. The rest of the company was ready too as they headed to meet up with Alex.

"Perfect timing as always, Haddock," Drake said as he ran over now.

"What we got and how we handling it?" Hector asked quickly.

"Wave comin' in. Do what we always do, fight. Not sure how many but waves are usually hundred or so," Drake informed after Cody, Raymond, and Asher arrived in gear as well.

"How long?" Cody asked.

"Thirty minutes-we're gonna hit 'em before they get to base," Alex informed.

"Understood, let's go!" the platoon leaders replied together with a salute. Without another word they began running-they had to get out of the base before the enemies reached them.

(Battlefield)

It was nightfall-this made fighting even harder because of the darkness but they had to fight regardless. They'd been at it for two and a half hours already-everyone was tired and so far three had died, five injured and taken back to base for treatment. "This is fucking ridiculous!" Ryan shouted over the gunfire.

"Just keep shooting!" Hector told him. There was barely any places to take cover because it was an open area, this added to the fact it was night, made it twice as hard. "How are the rest of you holding?" he asked while reloading his gun.

"Just fine, Captain!" Thaxter replied.

"Dragon units-check in!" Hector called out-they were all spread out but within hearing distance on his orders.

"Blade is good!" Kurt gave a thumbs up to him as Hector nodded.

"Wing and Claw are fine, Cap!" came Trish's voice followed by a nod from Star.

"Blaster set," Marcus called back.

"Spike and Sharp clear too!" said Cliff and Harmony.

"That's everyone but Howler," Hector whispered to himself but Tallon heard it, Hector peeked over the three foot wall of sandbags which they were using as cover-along with a sheet of metal between them to stop bullets so they wouldn't break through and hit anyone behind them. Hector's idea for open field battles just like these, and most appreciated too. Hector glanced over to where Howler was supposed to be, it looked like they were okay but why hadn't they reported back when he called to them?

He pressed the button on the ear piece attached to his helmet, {Cortez, how you holdin'? Over.}

 **{Hangin' in there, Cap!}**

Hector sighed in relief-as long as they were okay. Hector stood a little and continued to fire, this was getting out of hand. They were up against close to one hundred and sixty soldiers, slightly more than the entire Nightwave platoon which consisted of one forty-four. Well, less now. Five injured and three dead.

"Hey, Bludvist! We gotta do something else! We're gonna run out of ammo before we push them back!" Cody called to Drake.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Drake yelled back.

"Hector, what if we tried that thing from the mission where we helped the Americans?" Tallon offered.

"We did a lot of those! Define!" Hector shouted.

"The one with the grenade line. It's nighttime, illuminating ones would do real good right now!" Tallon replied. It might work. If they hit them with illumination grenades, then frag, followed by RPG was just crazy enough to work.

"You're a fuckin' genius, Tal! Bludvist, I got an idea but you aren't gonna like it!" Hector stated to him.

"Go for it! Tell us what you need!" Bludvist shouted back to him as Hector nodded and took a breath-he prayed to Odin this would work. Before he could do anything though there was explosion as Hector looked over to see Andrew assisting one of the girls from his unit back behind the wall-he sent her but got stopped and engaged with an enemy, they were physically fighting one another in hand to hand. Darius helped the girl behind the wall and got her down, thankfully she was okay. Hector wasn't far from them, at best it was only eight feet away-but he could see everything going on regardless. Then it happened so fast: grenades were flying in around them from the enemy side while Andrew and the enemy were rolling around on the ground.

"Andrew, get outta there!" Darius yelled in fear as he prepared to run out after one hit really close to Andrew and he had yelled out in pain-then a single shot rang out as Darius froze at what he saw: Andrew's body laid motionless, eyes closed, and blood flowing from the side of his neck.

"Andrew..." Hector realized what happened, that Darius saw Andrew die. "Shit! Tal, cover me!" Hector yelled as he rushed over to Howler and grabbed the back of his brother's vest before he could rush out to Andrew's body.

"No! No, I have to get to him! He could...still be alive and need help, let go of me!" Darius panicked.

"Darius! Darius stop-you can't go out out there right now," Hector tried to reason with him. Grenades were still going off around Andrew, if Darius went out there he could get hit and die-Hector couldn't allow that. Darius was still fighting to get away but Hector grabbed both his arms and forced him down on his ass, then his back against the sandbag wall as he stared in his eyes firmly. "DARIUS! He. Is. Gone!" he yelled at him as a few others close to them heard it and Darius stopped, "Do you understand me? He's gone, Darius. Andrew is dead, killed in action. Okay, he's gone...there is nothing we can do for him anymore. We'll get his body back when we push these enemies back. Alright? I need you to focus right now so no one else gets killed, can you do that?"

Darius panted hard a few times before nodding but Hector could see he was shaking slightly, "I-I can..."

"Are you okay?" Hector asked softly-all he got was another nod. "We'll get his body back, I promise. But we gotta finish this fight first,"

"Okay-tell me what I have to do," Darius asked.

"Fire when I tell you too. Get a frag ready and line up when the others do." Darius nodded firmly to him as Hector turned and faced the others now, "Cody, Asher, Raymond! Have ten of your soldiers each group up. Five with frags standing behind five with illuminates! Dragon, do the same. Illuminates first, once they go off-fire the frags all at once! Following that, four soldiers from each platoon fire an RPG! Understand? Illumination grenades, frags, then RPG launchers!" Hector yelled out.

"Got it! You heard the man!" Drake stated as if giving the okay to follow the plan. It only took ten minutes to get ready. Ten soldiers from each platoon lined up-that was forty soldiers all together. They stayed in groups, five in front and then five behind them, following that was twelve more soldiers ready with RPG launchers-Hector being one of them. "On Captain Haddock's order," the man added.

"The rest of you look away after the first line throws!" Hector commanded firmly.

"Yes, Captain Haddock!" they replied.

"First line...FIRE!" Hector yelled, the first line yanked the pins and tossed them. The enemies weren't far-there was maybe thirty feet of space between them. The grenades went off as everyone turned to avoid getting blinded, as soon as they went off, Hector raised his hand, "Second line, go!" they tossed next as the frags went off four seconds later upon reaching their intended target. "RPG's!" he called as they took their position and launched at the same time. There was so much smoke and fire but as it cleared they saw the enemy's retreating back.

"YEAH!" the soldiers cheered at the victory-telling Hector what a good job he did and that it was such a coordinated on a whim. Hector ignored them as Tallon put a hand up and the began to get quiet as Hector walked over to Darius who was just standing up and staring at Andrew's body, almost like he was afraid to move. Hector put a hand on his shoulder and patted it some.

"Don't worry, I got him," Hector said before walking ahead of him and went to Andrew's body. Just as he'd see before-bad wound to the neck, it was definitely what killed him. Other injuries weren't awful but there was no mistaking that Andrew Cortez was gone. Hector sighed as he put his hand over Andrew's eyes and shut the lids because the man's eyes had been open originally, then Hector closed his eyes with his head lowered, crouched to the ground and sighed before he picked up his body with only some trouble and walked him back over to the group. Everyone moved out of his way as he laid the body down with the others who had been killed. Four total in this attack.

"Let's get back to base," Hector said slowly as he walked away from Andrew's body. Drake nodded as he called for them to get a ride back since they had four KIA's. Most everyone sat around-a few stayed on guard in case the enemies returned while they were waiting for their ride. Hector just stayed beside Darius the whole time-talking to him quietly. When their ride arrived-the bodies were loaded first and then everyone got on the truck, sitting down as they headed back to Fury base. Arriving there, the bodies were taken to be prepared for being shipped home.

"Hector, we're worried about your brother," Alex said.

"Yeah, me too. He's never seen something like that before and it was his battle buddy. I'll talk to him," Hector stated.

"You know protocol," Drake began.

"I know. If I feel he's a threat to himself, others, and questioning his mental status-bring him in." Hector nodded as he walked off towards the barrack, when he reached it-his eyes instantly fell on Darius who was standing next to his and Andrew's bunk and it appeared he couldn't bring himself to sit on it. Hector took his stuff off and set it on his bed before walking over to Darius slowly. "Hey,"

Darius glanced over and sighed, "Does it always hurt this much?"

"And it never gets easier no matter how many times you see it. I know it hurts. I've lost a lot of people since I joined too-a lot of my closest friends that I made, some of the first ones I ever made after meeting my unit guys." Hector told him.

"It's...my fault...He...told me to cover him while he helped Sandoval...and my gun jammed-I left him wide open..." Darius began to shake again.

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. The guns jamming are outside of our control, Darius. You can't blame yourself for that," Tallon stated from atop of his bunk.

"I don't...know how I'm supposed to feel right now...He and I...became really good friends in the last six months since I came here, he...took my in as his battle buddy without a problem..." Darius looked down. Hector put his hand on his elder brother's shoulders and Darius looked at him now as Hector could see that Darius actually looked like he was about to cry.

"Feel whatever you want to feel, Darius. Mad, upset-it doesn't matter. But I can tell you this, don't keep it to yourself. Losing Cortez hurts me too, I've known the guy since Basic. You do what I do. Don't be afraid to show how you're feeling and trust that your friends around you will be here for no matter what. Know that we won't let you be alone, and we won't let you fall. Ever," Hector told him firmly. Darius let go, he hit his knees and Hector dropped down too, he pulled Darius in for a hug and let his brother cry on his shoulder. "It's okay, brother. It's gonna to be okay, just let it out...We got you," he added calmly as Skylar, Drew, and Trent came over and put their hands on Darius's shoulders or back to try and help comfort him. Hector had been here before-he hated losing friends and he knew in this job how easily and how often it could happen. It never got any easier to see, hear, or deal with but his friends were there for him and they never let him fall and now Hector to show that same lesson to his own brother who for the first time in six months had to witness a good friend die right in front of him and was powerless to stop it.

It was a pain that Hector wished on no one and he'd do anything to take it away but sometimes you had to hurt in order to know, fall in order to grow, lose in order to gain. Life's greatest lessons are learned through pain. This was something that Hector learned a long time ago and now he would get to pass it on to another who needed to learn it. For now, all he could do was hold his brother who was very upset about losing his battle buddy. True the brothers had never been really close but this was something that would bring them closer together. Hector knew how it felt to lose friends to war and now he had to help his brother cope with the same pain that Hector still suffered-he just hoped it wouldn't haunt Darius as it still terrorized him.


	43. Finally

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

43; Finally

Darius wasn't the only who needed someone to be there and hold him after Andrew Cortez's death. Hector, Drew, Trent, and Skylar were there for Darius when he had to watch his battle buddy die two weeks ago but after all that was over, Hector took a shower when Darius decided to get an aspirin and get some sleep. While in the bathroom, Hector had a moment himself about losing Cortez. The two of them had been friends since Basic Training, and like with any of the soldiers lost from Nightwave-it was hard to accept another one was gone. The total killed in that attack was four: two from Lion platoon, one from Bear, and then one from Dragon. The five who had been injured were doing okay-three were back on duty and two were still recovering another two weeks or so. Nobody in Dragon had been injured, for those it was: two from Wolf, one from Bear, then two from Lion. It seemed the attacks were getting worse and not just in how close together they were but in their strength too. As before-new soldiers from Fort Striker had come in to replace the four lost. Darius's new battle buddy was a male named Tyler Bryan, a private first class. He was a good kid, only eighteen years old. With Andrew gone, Iris Foster was made leader of the Howler unit after she got the promotion to Corporal by Alex.

Tallon was the one to find Hector in the bathroom, leaning against the wall and sitting on the floor with his knees up trying not to cry over losing Andrew. Tallon only hugged him and Hector let the tears fall silently, Hector had lost so many people in the last four years from Nightwave Company, and from his own platoon within that company. It was hard to lose someone and, just as Hector told Darius, it never got any easier to watch or hear about. Hector didn't cry long, only ten minutes or so before he and Tallon exited the bathroom-but no one said anything to him. They knew Hector was feeling the same sadness the others were at the. It had been two weeks since then, still March of 2020, and the soldiers were beginning to wonder when they'd be going home either on leave for two weeks or the tour ending completely. Hector would admit that he'd like to be out of war for a little while too-not because he wanted to go home but he did want to focus on other things, like his feelings for Tallon.

Hector knew he felt them, and they were pretty strong at that. Tallon's feelings for him weren't hard to see but neither of them knew what the other felt. Hector didn't know how strong Tallon's feelings were, and Tallon didn't know how strong Hector's were. And neither of them were admitting it to the other either. This posed a problem for actually figuring things out in the sense that if they pursued a relationship, how would it go. In the military, they had to be careful. Not that anyone cared if they dated-there was nothing wrong with gay, straight, or lesbian couples in the military-but there was the situation of they had to keep up their professional images of the military so displays of affection had to be kept very simple and having sex was definitely off the table, any form of foreplay too. This was fine, it wasn't like they would have sex at random in the barracks with a room full of guys there or the threat of a possible attack coming in-it just wasn't practical in the slightest. All that aside, Hector didn't feel he and Tallon would have sex right away if they got together. Hence why they needed to talk but neither of them were making the first move. Hector wanted to but he was nervous: he didn't want to get hurt again, and he didn't want to lose his best friend if things romantically didn't work out between them. It was stressful to figure out what to do.

Today was one of those quiet days where there was no attacks at all and everyone was just sitting around bored or napping due to boredom. Hector was sure that Tallon was napping above him on his bunk so he was busy with his notebook out coming up with new lyrics to something he'd started a while ago but lost the interest to write. Hector had his notebook out with a pencil while his guitar sat on his crossed legs. Every few sentences, he'd start strumming notes to see how it sounded when he sang them in his head. He'd add the extras later from his laptop. The base of his songs was always with his guitar and no one seemed to mind it in the slightest.

"How's the song coming?" came Evan's voice as he leaned over from his bed.

"Slow. Got the chorus and first verse set, stuck on the rest," Hector shrugged as he cracked his neck side to side.

"Can we hear it?" Darius asked.

"And what would be the point of singing it when it's not done?" Hector chuckled a bit. "Not to mention, I'm not even close to having the music finished," he added. Hector glanced at his his watch to see the time was 7:30pm.

"Why don't you try, Hec? You didn't finish that ' _never gonna be alone_ ' on that day in the barracks when you used Carl's acoustic but you just played it through and came up with it as you went," Tallon offered as he leaned over the side of his bunk now with a smile.

"That one had the beat set on the laptop, it's different...I've only used this guitar so far," Hector shrugged, "And hey, sleepyhead. You been out for like two hours," he smiled a bit.

"It's dreadfully boring in here right now," Tallon yawned as he climbed down and sat next to Hector now.

"I know-it's been quiet lately with attacks-wonder if that means we'll be going home soon?" Thaxter glanced over from his bunk. Hector pulled out his laptop and opened it, he powered it on then plugged it into the charger because it was nearly dead. He double-clicked his music program and began searching files, playing a few to hear them. "So what are you doing now?"

"I've got other beats on here that I've finished but no lyrics so I'm seeing if any of them will work with the lyrics I've started..." Hector replied as he went to the next one and listened to it while looking at his notebook to scan over the words written there. He tilted his head a bit while listening to it and mouthing the words while holding the guitar and started playing to the beat. "I wanna start by letting you know this, because of you-my life has a purpose. You helped me be who I am today, I see myself in every word you say..." he paused a moment. "Oh that could work..." he said as he stopped the music and reset it before uploading it to the recording section of the program.

"How long ago did you say you started writing this?" Tallon asked while looking over the lyrics on the notebook.

"You want the honest answer to that?" Hector arched a brow as Tallon nodded, "One of the times I felt like killing myself. Wanna say I was fifteen, right after what Astrid did the first time," he shrugged some offering a light smile.

"So was this kind of a song to keep you going, inspiration wise?" Drew asked calmly.

"I guess you could call it that. I started writing it as a way to distract myself from the suicidal thoughts, never finished it though. Spotted it while flipping through and figured I'd give it another shot, still stuck though so if this doesn't work then I give up on it," Hector said as he fixed his legs over the edge of the bed and positioned his guitar. The barrack began to get quiet as Hector sighed taking a deep breath as he hit the _record_ button, then the _play_ button after making sure it was turned up all the way. It started with just piano, then light guitar strumming before Hector's guitar notes were played.

" _I wanna to start by letting you know this. Because of you my life has a purpose. You helped me be who I am today, I see myself in every word you say. Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me. Trapped in a world where everyone hates me. There's so much that I'm going through, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you..."_ That was just the first verse written on the paper and it didn't sound half bad with the tune mixing in with Hector's playing.

" _I was broken. I was choking. I was lost. This song saved my life. I was bleeding-stopped believing. Could have died. This song saved my life. I was down! I was drowning! But it came on just in time, this song saved my life!"_ the tune had picked up for all that and it sounded awesome.

" _Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever. You always know how to make me feel better. Because of you, my dad and me-are so much closer than we used to be. You're my escape when I'm stuck in a small town. I turn you up whenever I feel down. You let me know like no one else-that it's okay to be myself!"_ the music picked up again for the chorus.

" _I was broken. I was choking. I was lost. This song saved my life. I was bleeding-stopped believing. Could have died. This song saved my life. I was down! I was drowning! But it came on just in time, this song saved my life!"_ the other smiled wide, he was doing it. Running with whatever came to him for the second verse and into the chorus again! They didn't know how he did it, but it sounded really good. " _You'll never know what it means to me! That I'm not alone-that I'll never have to be!"_ he held the note a few seconds as the music slowed.

" _I was broken. I was choking. I was lost. This song saved my life. I was bleeding-stopped believing. Could have died. This song saved my life. I was down! I was drowning! But it came on just in time, this song saved my life!"_ it was downright incredible to watch and listen to. Hector had come a long way since Basic days when he hated singing in front of people unless he thought he was alone or in one of his not caring moods. He seemed to have no trouble anymore.

" _I was broken. I was choking. I was lost. This song saved my life. I was bleeding-stopped believing. Could have died. This song saved my life. I was down! I was drowning! But it came on just in time, this song saved my life!"_ slight pause before, " _My life, my life! This song saved my life! My life, my life! This song saved my life. My life, my life! This song saved my life. My life, my life! This song saved my life..."_ he finished slower.

They waited until the music stopped and he hit the spacebar so it would stop recording before they cheered and clapped for him. "See, told you that you could do it," Tallon smiled as he patted Hector's shoulder a few times. Hector smiled now: truth in it all was that Tallon believing in him made him believe in himself. It had always been like that since the day they met-Tallon gave him confidence, made him feel better, had his back, and most of all, made him happy. Hector took off the guitar and set it beside him now as without warning he leaned in and kissed Tallon right on the lips and for once they all saw Tallon's eyes go wide in shock. Hector pulled back after maybe two seconds with a slight blush on his cheeks as he got up, getting one of his cigarettes and heading for the door but didn't walk out of it-he stopped and turned back to Tallon who was still sitting there in shock.

"When you recover from that, meet me outside-I need to talk to you," Hector told him as he lit the cigarette and walked outside of the barrack. All eyes fell on Tallon wondering what the hell was going on. Hector just kissed Tallon of his own free will. Not the other way around this time where Tallon kissed Hector because of a dare, over excitement, or invitation. This one was Hector's doing and it shocked Tallon to be kissed instead of being the kisser.

"I think he broke him," Skylar said snapping his fingers in front of Tallon now.

"Hey," Ryan said to Tallon, no response. "Hey, Tal!" he said louder shaking him this time as Tallon shook his head.

"What the hell just happened?" Tallon asked.

"You zoned out after Hector kissed you," Thaxter reminded.

"Wait, hold the hell on...He kissed _me_?" Tallon blinked a few times as the others nodded to him. Why would...Hector kiss him? Tallon didn't understand, what had he done to earn a kiss? Why was he being kissed in the first place? Normally they just joked around but Tallon hadn't been kissing him the last few months since Christmas Eve night when that over excitement kiss seemed to rattle everyone into thinking Tallon liked Hector as more than a friend-which wasn't far from the truth. Tallon didn't want to kiss Hector until he knew how far his feelings ran for him but tonight, Hector kissed him instead and he wanted to know why. Hector didn't...like him that way, did he? Did Hector return his feelings even though Hector probably didn't know how Tallon felt because he hadn't said anything about it just yet.

"And said to meet him outside so you two could talk when you recovered," Darius added afterwards. Tallon got to his feet: he didn't know what this talk was going to be but he had to find out, so he took a deep breath and walked outside to see Hector leaning against the barrack with the cigarette between his fingers and looking up at the night sky.

"You said...you needed to talk to me, Captain?" Tallon asked as Hector smiled a bit looking over to him.

"That I do. As you were, Tal. Come on, don't need to be formal right now. Want a drag?" Hector asked offering him his cigarette after Tallon relaxed a little.

"No, I'm okay right now. What did you wanna talk to me about?" Tallon asked.

"Well, to be completely honest here, " he said as he stood up now, getting off the barrack wall and getting closer to him. "You know how...Christmas Eve night a few months back, you kissed me the way that you did. I wanted to...talk about that because I can't stop thinking about it,"

Tallon was worried now: had he scared Hector with that kiss? "Hector, I'm...really sorry about that. I don't...know what came over me and-" he was cut off by Hector putting a hand up.

"Don't apologize, I didn't mind. It caught me off guard but I'm not mad or upset about it, Tal," Hector told him as Tallon relaxed a little, "I just got really confused for a while so I'm sorry if I've gotten a little distant while I tried to figure things out," he added afterwards.

"It's...okay, Hector but...if you don't mind me asking, figure what out? It was...just a kiss. It's not like it's the first one we shared," Tallon replied now.

"I know that. But it was the first one that wasn't a dare or by invitation...it was out of the blue and...different than the others and it...confused me. That wasn't...a normal kiss, Tal. That was...something like what lovers share-don't get me wrong, I didn't mind and I'm not mad at you for it or anything. It made me feel something different towards you," Hector said as Tallon got worried that it changed their friendship.

"Hector...I'm sorry. I swear I won't ever do it again...I don't want you to hate me or...stop being my friend because I was an idiot..." Tallon said quickly.

"What the...why would you be worried I'd stop being your...Oh Gods no. Tallon, no. I didn't mean it like that, I meant that...ugh!" Hector said frustrated that he couldn't find the words to explain it, "It made me feel something stronger towards you. That kiss...it was nothing like I've ever felt before, Tallon. It was...deeper, loving, passionate and it made me go weak in the knees. Not even...Astrid's kisses could do that to me and I gave my heart and soul to that girl. But your kiss that night topped anything and everything I ever felt with or for her." Tallon's eyes widened a bit, what was...Hector saying? "What I'm saying is...I like you, Tallon. I really like you. You're...more to me than just my battle buddy, and best friend...Gods, you mean so much more to me,"

Tallon couldn't believe it, Hector actually liked him. Ever since that kiss, just like Tallon had been trying to do-Hector was doing the same: trying to figure it out. And now Tallon knew. Hector liked him back! "I like you too. You mean a lot to me, Hector," Tallon replied calmly.

"I know I do. I've felt that you have liked me for a while but I was...afraid of my own feelings for you. My track record hasn't exactly been stellar. It feels like all I do is open my heart and end up getting it crushed, stabbed, stomped on, or shot so I'm sorry that I haven't come to you sooner about this...I just..." Hector looked down.

"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me. I was there when she hurt you and I know about the first time she did too. I've known I like you but I was cautious as well, I wanted to know how deep my feelings ran before confronting you and I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you didn't feel the same, that it would...change our friendship or make it awkward. And I didn't want to lose you as a friend even if it meant I never told you how I felt," Tallon said lightly.

"Well, I guess you can rest easy knowing I like you back but I have the same concerns and it's...why I wanted to talk to you. With our feelings...out and...clearly on the same page with liking one another, where...does that leave us? I know we aren't together but my fear would fall that if we did get together...and Odin forbid it but we broke up, would we lose our friendship too? I mean...it took me three months to get over Astrid and I don't think it would have gone so fast if it weren't for the fact I was here in Iraq and she was on Berk. I had to distance myself from her to get over her, and...if we were to break up...we'd...likely need time apart and that...could kill our friendship and...I'm afraid to lose that," Hector admitted.

"I thought about that too. Never really came to an answer but...honestly...I think we'd be okay. We've been...best friends for four years now through...everything, just as you said: happy, sad, thick, thin...We've been together through all that. I mean...we've kissed as just friends, we made so many...sexual jokes about one another hooking up, and we were comfortable with it all. We've seen one another naked too-I really don't think it would change a thing if we got together and ended up breaking up. We might need a little time but our friendship would be there to keep us together because we both know who we can rely on in any situation. Even if we broke up, I'd still trust you to have my back." Tallon told him.

"And I'd still trust you to have mine, because you always have. You've made me laugh, held me when I cried, had my back, and always been there for me no matter what. And I think we'll always have that between us if nothing else. So...you like me, I like you...where...do we go from here?" Hector asked him softly.

"Do we...start dating? I mean...if you want to-don't want you to feel rushed," Tallon stated.

"I don't...I mean...we've pretty much been dating since Basic, Tal...just...on a friend level not a...lover level. Not much changes if we get together in a relationship. We just...kiss more and not worry if it means anything or not. We'd be a couple but we still gotta follow military laws...that's the only thing that makes it hard to date right now," Hector shrugged some.

"True. Well, we're allowed to date-we just can't do anything sexual but we wouldn't anyway because it'd be too soon and in the barrack we don't exactly have privacy. I assume we can't make out but kissing, hugging, cuddling, holding hands...I feel is probably okay as long as we still keep our heads in the game for missions, guards, and attacks," Tallon replied.

"Well, that was a given...We can't shirk our duties for our relationship. And...in that too...I mean...would we be dating on a like level until...we know how this will go? I guess test the waters and see how it goes for a while before getting into it more. I know with Astrid, she and I didn't start saying _I love you_ until about four months after getting together...not that it mattered because she didn't really love me to begin with," Hector mumbled a bit.

"I say we just...go with it honestly. I think we'll know if we hit the love one another level and if we do-we can always sit down and talk about it again, make sure we're on the same page?" Tallon offered.

"I suppose that works. So...are...we together? Boyfriend and...boyfriend wise?" Hector asked curiously.

"Do you want to be?" Tallon asked with a soft smile as he took Hector's hand in his, effectively making him blush.

"I do," Hector nodded.

"Then I suppose we are together, dating as boyfriend and boyfriend. Should we kiss to commemorate it?" Tallon inquired.

"Yes, I think we should," Hector smiled. Tallon cupped his cheek gently as he leaned in towards Hector and pressed his lips to his now boyfriend's-both of their eyes closed while they kissed and it had never felt more right to do either. The kiss was short but deep. They only broke it because they heard clapping and cheering, they turned quickly to see the Nightwave company out of their barracks watching the two of them.

"All I gotta say is: FINALLY!" Thaxter grinned.

Both Hector and Tallon blinked, "Wait, hold the fuck up!" Hector said quickly facing the guys of A barrack, "You've been waiting for us to get together?"

"Dude, the whole company has been waiting for this day, well, night actually. We've known this was gonna happen for a while. The kisses alone were enough for us to know you two would eventually hook up and start dating," Viktor nodded.

"Yeah, called it way back in Basic after the dare kiss," said Nathan Meyers with a chuckle. "Tallon kissed you and you kissed him back that night. You both blushed-saw it then, can't believe it took four years. Yeesh. Sucks Cortez is gone, he would of won the bet. He said you two would take years to figure out you were in love with one another!"

"You assholes were taking bets?" Tallon said with wide eyes.

"Yep. Andrew bet one month's paycheck that you two would take over three years to figure out that you loved one another and would hook up. The rest of us said few months, a year, weeks," Kurt snickered.

"Well he still would've lost. Hector and I didn't admit to loving one another-just like," Tallon sighed some as he wrapped his arm around Hector's waist.

"Bullshit! You two are so in love. We heard everything-Hector loved Astrid but not even her kisses did to him what yours did. That means he loves you more than he ever loved her!" Hector blushed a deep red now- _shit,_ _that_ _was_ _right_ , he did say that and for all intensive purposes, it was very much true. He did love Astrid, he knew he did even if she didn't feel the same for him. If he loved her but Tallon's kisses were what drove him crazy, then he loved Tallon.

"Well that settles that question, Hec," Tallon chuckled some.

"Guess it does," Hector nodded as they both smiled and kissed again-a light one. "Now the rest of you eavesdropping fuckers can get back to your bunks!" Everyone laughed as they all began making their way back into their barracks. When it was just them again, they laughed together. Best night of their lives. They entered the barrack avoiding the curious eyes and grinning faces. "Hey, Tal?" he looked over to Hector now with a smile, "I love you."

"I love you too, Hector," Tallon replied as they shared another kiss and relaxed on Hector's bed-cuddling. No bounds whatsoever-never had and likely never would. All either of them knew was nothing could make them happier than they were at this very moment.


	44. Better Tomorrow

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

44; Better Tomorrow

They loved being in a relationship, since getting together three months ago-neither of them had been happier. It was June now, officially two years that they'd been deployed to Iraq and were ready to go home, even Hector. In about a week and a half it would be the end of June. They'd received no word on going home yet-things were in Iraq were quiet. No major attacks, no deaths for Nightwave and thank Thor for that too-but also the missions were successful, everything was going great, so why couldn't they rotate out and go home-even if just for leave. Hector actually missed it-that plus he and Tallon could only do so much while deployed as far as their relationship went. That wasn't to say they wanted to have sex or anything, but they couldn't make out, or show anything outside of their own barrack. It sucked. It was just like before between them only now they were saying I love you. The sexual jokes, playful behavior was still there-nothing really changed other than that. Something else they figured out, there was no dominant or submissive between them-it was all equal. No one was better, smarter, or stronger than the other. But Hector still fell week to Tallon's kisses on his lips or neck-the guys got a kick out of it too seeing Hector blush as red as a tomato.

In the barrack walls they could do anything they wanted as long as it wasn't sexual or bothering anyone else. This was easy since no one minded them being together and found it cute. Just as they expected it to be for their job though, they still did what they had to do. Missions, guards, attacks-it didn't matter. Both Tallon and Hector were on top of things as they always had been. Their relationship didn't changed anything about that, how could it after all? One wrong move and someone could be hurt or killed, Hector didn't want that to happen. But the concern showed vividly when Tallon got shot in the side saving Hector. It wasn't a bad wound but it did require a medevac to a hospital for treatment and stitches. Tallon was in for a week-Hector visited him as much as Drake and Alex would allow. They were aware of the relationship, didn't mind since the two weren't breaking any laws. Tallon getting wounded happened in May-just a month ago. They were on a search and attack mission, everything was going fine until they got ambushed-that didn't affect them though, they handled it how it was supposed to be done.

What ended up happening was that enemies got real close and it turned into hand to hand fighting, gunfire at close range. Hector got slammed down hard and about to be shot when Tallon rushed over and knocked the enemy away from Hector, when Hector was up-Tallon pushed him out of the way because another enemy tried to shook Hector in the back, the bullet hit Tallon's side, grazing him enough to make him bleed and hit the ground in pain. Hector didn't panic but the worry was evident on his face as he pulled Tallon out of heavy fire to treat the wound the best he could with Evan's help, then call for medevac and extraction. Hector went in the medevac chopper with Tallon and reported back to base after Tallon was in a recovery room. Hector was allowed to stay one night with him-then had to go back to base himself but they kept in contact because when Inferno came to pick up Hector, they brought Tallon his cell phone and charger. So the two of them texted for the remaining six days he was in the hospital. When Tallon got released, Hector almost tackled him down but thankfully Tallon could take the force of his boyfriend jumping at him and was okay.

Right now, they were fresh off a sixteen hour guard and dragging their feet to the barrack to take off the gear and sleep the next eight to ten hours. As they arrived at their barrack though-they saw Drake standing there with Alex, instantly they worried about being sent out for a mission. It happened often, coming off a mission and having to guard or vice versa-they prayed it wasn't the case this time. "Welcome back boys and girls, I know you're tired so we'll make it quick. Some news for ya regarding the tour," Alex began as they all snapped their heads up waiting for it.

"You're going home next week!" Drake announced as the soldiers of Dragon platoon cheered with wide smiles. It was over? They were going home finally after two fucking years!? Oh thank the Gods was all Hector thought about. "Got another group coming in to replace ya. Others of Nightwave will be going too, but for now it's just Dragon platoon." he added. Hector didn't even care, Dragon platoon was going home! He was going home, with Tallon. They basically lived together as Hector's parent's house. They were going home in a week-none of them wanted to wait, it seemed so far away after being there as long as they had been. Well, original Dragon platoon members. The newer ones hadn't been there even a year yet, but who cared! Everyone was cheering, laughing, hugging, high-fiving and suddenly wide awake at the news. The soldiers made their way to their barracks to get the gear off and just relax. It was only 9:30pm-still early, they didn't care they were exhausted-they were going home!

(A Week Later)

Those six days could not have possibly gone any slower! But it didn't matter anymore, they were all boarded on the plane and ready to leave. Inferno as always sat with one another talking about how great it was to be going home finally. Darius, Tallon, and Hector couldn't wait to get back-the two brothers were planning to surprise Heather and their mother and of course, Tallon was coming because he lived at the Haddock house too. They all relaxed as the plane took off and they were headed back to Berk. They'd be there in hopefully eight to nine hours. It was only 9am right now, and there would be a one hour layover in Germany like every other flight they'd taken between Iraq and Berk.

"I can't believe we're going home!" Trent exclaimed.

"What are you bitching for? You were only in Iraq from September 2019 to now...That's like... what nine months? We were there for two years, minus the three months off to train you guys," Thaxter huffed slightly.

"Not to mention the other year and two month tour we did before this one-we've served way more than you have," Viktor nodded in agreement.

"Hey, a tour is a tour guys. Lay off 'em. They had to ship immediately to Iraq after AIT, we had two weeks to prepare on our first tour. Some tours are longer than others. They did nine months, we did twenty one months. No difference-we all served our home well," Hector mumbled a bit. He was happy to be going home but he had a massive headache with his guys arguing with the others over who tour times.

"You okay babe?" Tallon asked him softly.

"Yeah, just a headache. Didn't sleep well last night," Hector offered a smile as Tallon put his arm around Hector's shoulders and pulled him over so he'd be leaning on him.

"Sleep it off, I'll wake you when we land in Germany, kay?" Tallon kissed his forehead gently.

"Yeah..." Hector nodded with a yawn and closing his eyes, "That sounds...like a good...idea," he snuggled against Tallon and relaxed there-he loved how comfortable Tallon was to lay against. They did it a few times in the barrack-cuddling up that is. Tallon would lay on the bottom bunk with Hector until he fell asleep before he got off the bed and went to his own on top. They stayed quiet for about fifteen minutes until they knew Hector was asleep and they knew that because his arm that had been across Tallon's chest and holding his shoulder just dropped and draped over Tallon's stomach now.

"Is he alright?" Thaxter asked.

"Said he didn't sleep well and had a headache," Tallon replied.

"Come on, we know Hector better than that. If he says he didn't sleep good and has a headache after mumbling for us to stop arguing-when we weren't in the first place-then he's sick or getting there slowly," Ryan pointed out. Tallon glanced down to his sleeping boyfriend and knew they were right. Hector must not of been feeling well in order to be this tired because he didn't sleep well the night before. Tallon carefully put his hand on Hector's forehead and cheek-trying to check his temperature without waking him.

"Yeah, he's got a fever. Hopefully getting some sleep will help," Tallon sighed a bit as he closed his eyes. Somethings about Hector would never change-like him admitting to not feeling well. Tallon smiled afterwards, that was okay. He loved Hector just as he was. Tallon relaxed now, maybe he could get some sleep too. They did have four three hours and forty minutes to Germany after all.

(Germany;11:30am)

With the time change of an hour behind Iraq, they landed at 11:30am in German and as promised-Tallon woke Hector up so they could get off the plane and stretch a bit. They were only going to be there an hour or so, time to use the bathroom and get something to eat.

"Hec...hey, babe, we've landed..." Tallon shook him a bit. Hector groaned a bit as he opened his eyes to look around while others were standing up and getting off the plane to enjoy Germany Airport. It was a nice place, big and had a lot of shops and places to eat at. Tallon and the others in Inferno could see it-how miserable he looked right now, how sick he looked. Pale, dark circles under the eyes, he still had a fever according to Tallon who checked him after it was announced by the pilots that they'd be landing in fifteen minutes. Hector sat up slowly holding his head while looking around.

"We're...back in Berk?" he asked.

"No, we're in Germany for an hour. How do you feel?" Tallon asked him lightly.

"I need an energy drink or coffee," Hector tried to smile. The others laughed a bit at him.

"Well, lets get off the plane and go find you one." Ryan replied. With that said, they all filed off the plane-through the gate and into Germany Airport. First thing most of them did was get told by Hector to meet back at the gate for 12:20pm so he could make sure everyone was there, then they all split off to use the bathrooms or get something to eat. Hector ended up getting a coffee but had barely touched it other than a few small sips.

"You sure you're not hungry, we got another four and a half hours to go before we get to Berk," Darius asked him.

"I'm good," Hector smiled a bit as he got to his feet and stretched slightly. "I'm going to the bathroom," with that he walked off with his hands in his pockets.

"Something is up with him," Drew said.

"He's sick and won't admit it." Viktor sighed.

"No, aside that. Something is on his mind. We all just went to the bathroom fifteen minutes ago, no way he has to go again. What do you think, Tallon?" Drew looked to him now.

"Not sure. It does seem like something is bothering him though-he's to...mellow for the fact we're on our way home after two years. Darius, you two called home last night, didn't you?" Tallon asked.

"We did. We didn't tell them we were coming home though. Dad and Hector got into it a little bit-then Hec hung up," Darius shrugged some lifting his arms a bit.

"What was the argument about?" Thaxter questioned.

"Usual shit. Why don't we call a lot, when are we coming home, never should have joined, we're tearing the family apart because of our choices...That's about it." Darius informed.

"Maybe he's not looking forward to see your guys' father because of all the fighting?" Skylar offered.

"Possibly. Let's just give him some space for now, he won't like us all over him." Tallon stated. The time ticked away as they sat there between the two tables-but Hector never returned from the bathroom. As the time hit 12:15pm, they were starting to get worried about him. "I'm gonna go check on him. You head for the gate and meet up with the others," he ordered.

"Yes, Lieutenant." they replied-Tallon was Hector's second in command for Dragon platoon and he was permitted to give the orders when Hector wasn't present. Tallon made his way towards the bathroom that Hector would of gone to because of the closeness and walked in. "Hector?" he asked, no response. "Babe, it's me. Are you okay?" he tried again. Hector groaned a bit from behind the stalls-there were only three of them as the door latch flipped to unlocked and Tallon opened it to see Hector sitting on the floor leaning over the toilet bowl, he looked worse than when he left the table. "I still think you're hot but you look awful right now,"

"Ugh..." was all he responded with a hand over his stomach.

"What's going on, Hec? I know you're sick-you have been since we left Iraq, or is something else bothering you?" Tallon asked as he crouched down in front of Hector with a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't...know where it came from. I felt...fine yesterday..." Hector replied as he appeared to look like he was going to throw up but kept it down.

"Are you gonna be alright to fly back? You've been in here for about twenty minutes," Tallon asked softly while Hector tried to stand up but heaved a few times in an attempt not to throw up.

"I'll be..." he didn't even get to finish before throwing up again, coughing hard as Tallon rubbed his back a bit until he stopped two minutes later.

"I think we should skip the flight and take you to a doctor babe," Tallon suggested.

"Really...I'll be okay baby..." Hector said as he grabbed the bar on the wall and forced himself to his feet then wobbled a bit and Tallon wrapped and arm around him to help him stay balanced, "Let's get back to the others," he cringed a bit. Tallon sighed, he did hate how stubborn Hector was. He wasn't okay, he could barely stand on his own. Tallon helped him back to the group of others.

"Thor almighty, you look like shit," Drew pointed out.

"Tal, can you handle roll call for me?" Hector asked slowly as Tallon placed him down in one of the chairs by the gate they'd go through in order to board the plane in ten minutes.

"Of course," Tallon nodded as he kissed Hector's forehead, he was burning up-Tallon didn't like it at all. He sighed and began doing roll call to make sure everyone was there, his eyes glanced a few times to his boyfriend to see that he was trying to keep from throwing up again. They boarded the plane once more, took off down the runway and into the air to get back to Berk. One thing was for sure, Tallon was going to make Hector see a doctor if he didn't feel better by tomorrow. While flying, half an hour in-Hector was back to sleep against him.

"He's really sick, isn't he?" Darius asked gently with concern for his little brother.

"He was throwing up in the bathroom when I found him, he could barely stand up on his own, and he's burning up. I told him we'd skip the flight and go to a doctor but he insists he's fine," Tallon sighed.

"Hector is stubborn, always has been." Darius smiled a bit.

"Well, if he ain't better by tomorrow then I'm making him go to a doctor." Tallon said firmly and the others nodded to him agreeing. The rest of the flight was pretty quiet, Hector slept through the entire thing again until they reached Berk four hours and thirty minutes later when the time hit 3pm as they landed at Berk Airport.

(Berk)

As like before, Hector woke up slow and still feeling miserable. Tallon and Darius helped him off the plane and into the airport main area where families were all waiting for their soldiers. Tears and hugs ensued for all. Originally, Darius and Hector weren't going to tell the family they were coming home but right before leaving Germany-Darius called them to let them know when they'd be landing and would likely need a ride. The three of them were last off the plane and through the gate after the guys of Inferno and also Drew, Skylar, and Trent.

"Darius! Hector! You boys are home!" their mother, Val cried with overjoy as she rushed over to them but stopped seeing that they were both keep Hector up. "What happened? Is he hurt!?" she asked quickly.

"No, he's sick and needs to rest is all." Tallon informed calmly.

"Where's Dad?" Hector asked noticing that Spencer wasn't there-only Val, Heather, Simon, and May.

"Your...father...just had to run a few-" she began but was cut off by Hector's sigh.

"He's busy working. Don't worry, you don't gotta spare me the lie. Hasn't seen one of his son's in nine months, and the other in two years-but that's not enough for him to leave work early to see us. I don't care, I just wanna go home." Hector stated as he let go of Tallon and Darius, now standing on his own two feet. He cringed a bit taking his bag from Darius while giving his mother a hug, then Heather, followed by his aunt and uncle before headed for the exit.

"I tried to get your father to come, he said he was just too busy..." Val sighed.

"It's not your fault, Mom. Hector has been sick since we left Iraq at 9am their time. It got worse in Germany, he just needs some sleep. I'm sure Dad will come around now that we're back..." Darius tried comfort her. Tallon greeted everyone, he got a hug from Val and Heather while shaking hands with May and Simon. It was long after that they were heading for the exit with Skylar too.

"Tal, let us know how he is, okay?" Evan asked as he was holding Aiden and Mia close to him.

"Will do guys. See ya soon," Tallon waved to them while walking out the sliding doors with Hector's family towards the two cars. Darius, Heather, Hector, Tallon and Val took one car. Skylar went home with his parents. Heather was also living back at the Haddock house again because Carmen lost her job and the two of them had to give up their apartment since Heather couldn't hold it up herself. The drive home was quiet, Tallon was watching Hector to make sure he didn't throw up in the car. Reaching the Haddock house, Hector went to the bathroom and threw up five more times before getting downstairs and going right to bed. They knew he was sick and tired so they let him be and prayed to Odin when Spencer came home he didn't pick a fight with Hector. Tallon stayed down there with him to keep an eye on him-which he was grateful he chose to stay down there because Hector got sick again, throwing up around 8pm. This time, Tallon had a bucket down there and ready in case Hector didn't made it up the stairs in time.

"I'm...sorry you have to...see me like this," Hector panted when there was a break in vomiting.

"Ssh babe, don't worry about it. Everyone gets sick and I'm sure if it were me then you'd do the same. Just relax, Hec, I got you." Tallon smiled as he kissed Hector's forehead and continued to rub his back while he was leaning over the bed trying not to throw up again. The nausea passed after ten minutes, Tallon got him some ginger-ale and crackers so he'd be able to keep something down and in his stomach given he hadn't eaten all day due to the throwing up. Hector was back to sleeping peacefully at 8:30pm. Tallon sighed some as he took the bucket upstairs to dump it and clean it out. Tallon said goodnight to the others after telling them Hector was able to keep down the ginger-ale and cracker, that he was back to sleep too. Tallon returned to the basement and laid down behind Hector and checking his fever, thankfully it wasn't as bad as earlier. Tallon wrapped his arm around Hector's mid-section then closed his eyes allowing sleep to take him next. It had been a long day and he hoped for a better tomorrow.


	45. An Act

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

45; An Act

Tallon was grateful that Hector stayed asleep all night and didn't wake up throwing up again-he slept until Hector started shifting around at 7:30am and that's when Tallon got up too. "Hey...how are you feeling?" Tallon asked gently as he sat up when he saw Hector lean over the side of the bed a bit and grew concerned that he might start throwing up again. Tallon put his hand on Hector's back and rubbed it a bit. "Still sick?"

"No...I feel a lot better than yesterday. Just waiting for my body to catch up with me," Hector turned his head and looked back at his boyfriend with a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. It must have been been a twenty four hour thing if you're feeling better now. Need some help getting up?" Tallon asked as he sat climbed off the bed and crouched in front of Hector, kissing his forehead. Sure enough, the fever was gone now-Tallon breathed a sigh of relief knowing this but also suspected Hector would want to take it easy for a few more hours to make sure the sickness didn't return for any reason at all.

"Yeah, my legs feel like jell-o," Hector said as Tallon pulled Hector to his feet slow and helped him stay balanced there so he could get the feeling back. "Thanks, did you...sleep beside me all night?" Tallon nodded to him.

"I know we weren't allowed to in the barracks-not that the beds were really big enough to do so anyway-but last night I felt like if you woke up and saw me there it would make you feel better knowing I didn't abandon ya in your time of need," Tallon smiled to him.

"I did wake up a few times and felt better seeing you there, felt nice to be held all night too." Hector replied gently.

"I can hold you every night if you prefer me to?" Tallon offered.

"I like that. Everyone upstairs I assume?" Hector asked.

"Likely. It is Saturday today. I heard your brother go upstairs about twenty minutes ago. And I heard when your Dad came home last night. Your mom and him argued about why you were in bed so early, so on and so forth. That stopped around 10:30-then I went back to sleep after she told him to let you rest," Tallon informed him lightly.

"Of course he argued with her," Hector sighed closing his eyes "and $20 says he'll argue with me and Darius when we get up there..."

"You up for that?" Tallon asked him lightly as they hugged.

"Not really but it's gonna happen eventually so might as well get it over with," Hector mumbled as grabbed some clothes and changed into them-he'd fallen asleep in his ACU pants, and undershirt originally. Hector took a deep breath after Tallon was dressed before headed up the stairs. They exited the basement, shut the door and headed into the kitchen where everyone was seated for breakfast. The usual set up: Dad reading his paper, Mom cooking over the stove, Heather and Darius in their spots and then two open ones for where Hector and Tallon would be sitting.

"Hector, you're awake." Heather said as soon as she saw him. "How do you feel?"

"Better, still gonna take it easy for a few hours though." Hector replied calmly to her.

"I'll make you some toast and get you a glass of orange juice, son," Val offered as she came over and hugged him lightly-checking his forehead. "I'm glad that fever dropped, you were really warm last night."

"Must of been the fever reducers I took before bed," Hector answered. His eyes fell on his father who had yet to look up from his paper or sipping his coffee. Heather tried to clear her throat to get his attention but Hector just closed his eyes and shook his head at her, as if to say: _don't worry about it_. Hector now just sat down and Tallon beside him-they weren't announcing them being together just yet, and Darius knew that so he wouldn't say anything either. It wasn't that they were ashamed but for now until they were settled in and recovered from the time change and being out of war again-they just wanted to focus on readjusting to normal life. Two years in a war took it's toll on the soldier. In total thus far, Hector's platoon alone had lost fifty people in the last four years, some of those deaths, he would never unsee.

Val brought over the breakfast spread for everyone, then the separate plate of toast-lightly buttered with a glass of orange juice for Hector. "Thank you, Mrs. Haddock. It looks delicious as always and I must say I've missed your cooking while away," Tallon thanked her with a slight head bow.

"Why thank you, Tallon." Val beamed brightly, "I am glad you three boys are home safely. We've missed you dearly, and please, call me Val." she added.

"Missed you too, Mom," Hector and Darius said together with a smile. This time, Val smacked her husband's arm to get his attention.

"Hm. Oh. Right, welcome home. I trust your flight was safe?" Spencer said placing her paper down now and folding it so it would be out of the way.

"Of course. The military takes good care of their soldiers," Darius stated firmly.

"I bet they do," Spencer replied as Heather and Val sighed heavily.

"Absolutely. Nothing beats having a family who stands beside you, watches your back, and supports you in everything you choose to do," Hector said coldly as he ate the few pieces of toast silently-the next ten minutes of breakfast were quiet while they ate their food.

"Are you home for good or is this just leave again?" Heather asked.

"The tour ended so for right now, yes we're home for a while sis," Darius smiled to her.

"I'm glad, I've missed you both so much," she smiled brightly. Hector hated this so much-his father wouldn't even acknowledge him right now. Hector finished his toast and juice before sighing and closing his eyes before standing up.

"What's the matter, son?" Val asked lightly.

"Nothing, Mom...Thanks for breakfast. I'm just gonna go lay down for a bit longer-still not feeling well," Hector walked away from the table and not more than two seconds later they heard the door leading to the basement stairs open then shut tightly.

"Really, Dad?" Heather huffed.

"What did I do?" Spencer asked drinking his coffee slowly.

"He's been gone for two years! You couldn't be a little more, I don't know, happy to see him? You seriously just ignored him all of breakfast." Darius chimed in now agreeing with his sister.

"Well clearly the military means more to him than we do since he's always off doing that instead of being home, or even calling for that matter." Spencer replied calmly.

"Dad!" Heather said quickly.

"Spencer!" Val yelled as well.

"Do you even know how busy we get over there?" Darius asked.

"No and I don't care. My job is way harder, you made your choices to join. I don't have to like or accept them, as Hector said. You aren't children anymore," Spencer remarked. "I'll never understand why you did it, him especially. He had everything: good home, good family, perfect career set up to follow in my footsteps and he threw it all away to join the military and play with guns all day." he added calmly. "I've had enough of this conversation. There is a meeting at Berk Hall that I have to attend and the family is required to come. Be ready in an hour-him too." this was of course a reference to Tallon and Hector coming. Spencer got up from the table and walked away.

"I'll go check on Hector," Tallon said as he excused himself and headed downstairs to see Hector sitting on his bed, legs out and leaning against the wall just staring off into nothing. "Are you okay?"

"I honestly don't know anymore, Tal. I really don't. I heard what he said, something we have to get ready to accompany him to?" Hector asked.

"Yeah, meeting at Berk Hall and all of us have to go..." Tallon sat beside him and took his hand, kissing his knuckles lightly. "The guys messaged me this morning, asked if we wanted to get together for dinner tonight. Let's get this over with and go hang with them-we don't have to be here," he offered.

"Yeah, maybe-I'll see how I feel," Hector sighed some as Tallon leaned in and kissed him deeply, Hector relaxed and kissed him back. With them off tour-they could kiss the way they wanted to, no limits on how deep or passionate it got, not even on length. They could actually make out now and just as they were getting into it with Hector's anger fading, Darius came downstairs as they broke the kiss slowly. "Yeah?"

"Dad said to bring your music stuff. He wants you to perform at the meeting or whatever," Darius shrugged.

"So glad that he can just decide when I perform. Fine," and just like that, his mood was back to being upset and mad.

"We going in uniform?" Darius asked.

"Formal event at Berk Hall? Definitely. Likely to have news crews and reporters everywhere and most of the people Dad works with. We'll go in the ACU, he might be mayor of Berk but we're soldiers of the Archipelago. Why not give the old man a better image by showing that two of his son's are soldiers fresh of tour?" Hector stated, Darius nodded as he moved to his room and Hector got up to start getting ready. Tallon did the same and within half an hour they were ready to go. Hector spent extra time getting his laptop and guitar ready for transport to another location. His Dad wanted him to perform? Oh Hector would give him a show indeed. When it was time to go, the three soldier loaded in Hector's truck and followed behind his father's car which held his mother and sister as well.

(Berk Hall)

"Alright now, best behaviors and we're all a happy family. Hector, you'll be playing something for the other mayors and the president of the Archipelago," Spencer said after everyone parked and got out.

"Uh huh, sure, Dad. Whatever you say," Hector retorted coldly holding his bag with his laptop and guitar in it.

"Lose the attitude," Spencer warned.

"Lose the illusion that this is a happy family-we haven't been that way in a long time and it's because of you. This family is as dead as the friends I lost on the battlefield," Hector didn't bother looking at him, "Don't worry, Dad. I'm not heartless. I won't ruin your image as the perfect mayor, father, and husband to all your colleagues. However, if you don't want me to say exactly how I feel about you right now-the I suggest you stay far away from me and not trigger me. I will go off and I will show everyone how broken the Haddock family really is," he stated firmly while starting to walk towards the entrance. Tallon and Darius following him right behind, Val and Heather only shook their heads at Spencer as they walked next-the old man sighed heavily and followed them. The doors opened as Spencer was at front with his wife beside him holding on to his arm, Heather aside her mother and then Hector, Tallon, and Darius on Spencer's other side. The room clapped and cheered for the family-cameras rolling, pictures being taken. Hector just wanted it to be over.

"Welcome, Mayor Haddock!" greeted a few people.

"Thank you, thank you. It's good to be among you all again. I always look forward to this yearly get together to see my friends and their families," Spencer replied with a smile. Hector hated how fake it all was, it made him sick to see everyone acting so happy in this family when they were miserable.

"HECTOR!" a group of people shouted as Hector's eyes snapped to the location it was coming from. Dead ahead of him, he saw the entire Dragon platoon all in their ACU's as well. Hector didn't know what they were doing there but he was damn glad for it.

"Oh, seems they know your son, Mayor Haddock. We're glad he was able to come too. I invited them since they all just returned from the two year tour." the president of the Archipelago; Jasper Morgan smiled wide as he moved in front of Hector now and offered his hand. "Thank you for your service, son,"

Hector grasped it firmly and shook it in response, "Thank you for your support, President Morgan."

"Now I must ask, how do all of you know the mayor's son?" Jasper asked looking to the group of soldiers standing together.

"Hector Haddock is our commanding officer, sir," Thaxter replied respectfully.

"Is he now. You left that out, Spencer. Your son commands the entire group?" Jasper laughed a bit.

"Ah well, you know. We're just so proud of both our sons that we didn't want to throw them in the spotlight," Spencer stated with a smile. Hector fought the urge to call him out on his bullshit-it was hard to hold back too.

"And who is this young man beside your son? I didn't know you had a third son," Jasper asked.

"He isn't...our son. He is one of Hector's friends-" Spencer started. Hector saw an opening and he was taking it.

"He's my boyfriend, Mr. President." Hector cut his father off quickly. Spencer looked as if he'd seen a ghost as he looked over at Hector now, even his mother and Heather did. Hector almost smirked-his eyes testing his father to go right ahead and blow up in anger, to destroy his own image over the information. Spencer controlled himself.

"I'm happy for you, son. I'm so glad...you two finally got together," Spencer smiled wide. Tallon was just as shocked, but if Hector just outed them as dating then nothing held him back from acting like a boyfriend now. Tallon wrapped his arm around Hector's waist and pulled him close to kiss his cheek.

"Ah, young love. Everyone deserves it in my eyes. So I'm very curious, Hector. These soldiers behind me, they are yours?" Jasper inquired.

"Yes sir. They are my platoon, also known as Dragon from Nightwave Company-three other platoons are still stationed in Iraq and will be returning soon," Hector informed him.

"And you're so young. What is your rank, if you don't mind me asking?" said Jasper now.

"Captain Hector Haddock, leader of Dragon platoon. And my boyfriend here is Second Lieutenant Tallon Furysen, my second in command for Dragon," Hector introduced.

"Pleasure to meet both of you formally. We were all shocked to find out that Mayor Haddock's youngest son joined the military. And now both have, is your brother in your platoon as well?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes sir." Hector confirmed.

"Well now, why don't you go stand with your troops. I'd like to get a picture with all of you-the soldiers who defend us, if that's alright with you?" Jasper asked.

"I don't mind at all. It's an honor to stand with our great leader," Hector replied calmly. Jasper seemed to beam as Hector, Tallon, and Darius moved to the group as Hector set his stuff down on the side. "Soldiers! Parade rest, tallest to smallest formation!" Hector commanded them.

"Yes, Captain!" they replied together and formed up exactly as he'd ordered them to. It didn't take more than two minutes for them to all be in a group, tallest to shortest.

"Mr. President, if you'll come with me?" Hector invited as he led the man to the front row and they knelt down-hands locked in a handshake as their picture was taken.

"Thank you, lad. Now, it's come to my attention that you're quite the talented singer who keeps his troops inspired with his music. I was hoping you you could share some with us?" Jasper asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. Hector's eyes fell on Inferno who were trying to look innocent-so it was them who were gossiping about Hector's being able to play and sing songs. Why would his father just ask him to play unless he was asked by someone else for Hector to play? Made sense now.

"It'd be my honor to play for you, President Morgan." Hector nodded his head.

"Wonderful! You set up and let us know when you're ready," he headed off now as everyone began to get a seat at the tables.

"You are so dead, all of you!" Hector grumbled heavily as he started getting his things set up. "Go to my truck and get the speakers?" he told Viktor and Ryan-they nodded and rushed out. Five minutes later they returned with two square speakers that Hector began to wire into his laptop. After another fifteen minutes and he was ready to go.

"All set, son?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"I'm not doing this for you. Remember my warning, _Dad_ : don't trigger me right now," Hector warned as Spencer nodded and backed away slowly. Hector put his guitar across his stomach as the strap rested on his shoulder and sighed as Tallon approached him now and kissed his forehead.

"You don't have to do this babe," Tallon told him lightly.

"Yes I do. No matter how much I may dislike him sometimes-he's still my Dad, and I won't embarrass him in front of all these people who think he's amazing and perfect. It won't just hurt him, it'll hurt the whole family-and I can't do that to Mom, Heather, or Darius. I'd disgrace them and everything a soldier stands for. Family. So I won't destroy him by showing him just how much he hurt me this morning when he said what he said, when he ignored my existence-just like he always did before I joined," Hector looked down.

"You're a good man, Hector. I love you," Tallon smiled.

"I love you too," Tallon leaned in now and pressed his lips to Hector's in a short kiss-then pulled back as he went to sit with the other soldiers. Hector meant what he said to Tallon: he wouldn't destroy his father right now because it would destroy the family as a whole. Hector wasn't fond of his father right now and he'd admit that but he wouldn't ruin the image that everyone saw painted before them. As soon as this was over-he was giving his father a piece of his mind and he wouldn't care but right now-it mattered that he just be the good soldier son. Hector closed his eyes and took a deep breath-now all he needed to do was figure out what to sing for these people. Inspirations songs for his troops? He had a lot of those given he came from a past of depression and pain: a place where every song he came up with was something to keep him holding on and not letting go because it would get better. He had to compose himself right now, he felt sick again. He hated crowds-with his friends he was okay but this wasn't just his friends so it made him nervous.

 _'You can do this, Hector...It's just you and your platoon-no one else is here...'_ he thought getting himself together to do this. He could do it, he knew he could. What bothered him about what he was doing right now was that all this was just an act-that's all anyone was looking at right now. Perfect life, family: nothing more than an act.


	46. Lines Crossed

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

46; Lines Crossed

"Whenever you're ready, Captain Haddock," the president smiled after Hector had set everything up and wait trying to figure out what to sing. All his present songs were related to depression-his own of course. He couldn't play those, it was open a door of questions he didn't want to answer.

 _'Come on, Hector...you can do-'_ his train of thought was stopped short when he heard his cell phone ringing in his pocket. Hector took the guitar off his shoulder setting it in it's case carefully-then he pulled out his phone and answered it, "Hello?"

" _Captain Haddock, hello. It's Alex Holgerson,"_ the man replied into Hector's ear.

"Major Holgerson," Hector said a little surprised that he'd be calling him while he stepped off to the side, "What can I do for you sir?" he said after a moment.

" _Hector..."_ Alex said softly. Hector really didn't like this anymore but didn't panic-that wasn't something he did. _"There's no easy way to say this. Cody was shot in the chest twice, and...Bludvist is gone,"_ Hector's eyes widened as he almost stumbled to keep his balance. Lieutenant Colonel Bludvist was...dead? Cody had been shot twice in the chest? They were...just there-Hector just talked to them not even twenty four hours ago when he let them know the plane made it to Berk safely! How did all this happen in so little time?! _"And with Bludvist...twenty-three others passed as well, thirteen injured. It just happened an hour ago, things are...very chaotic right now. I'm...riding with Cody to the CSH, he asked me to call you,"_

"What the hell happened! We just...left there at 0900 hours yesterday-it...hasn't even been twenty four hours. Who is with the soldiers?" Hector asked right away.

" _It was an ambush, very large scale and barely any time to react to it. Peyton and Vasquez are with them-all preparing to ship out tonight back to Berk, along with the bodies of the fallen-or at least the ones we could recover...Listen to me, I-I don't know if Cody is going to make it but-he asked me to call you..."_ Alex said sympathetically. Hector froze hearing this. Cody...might die? _"I'm going to put him on,"_ there was a few shifting like noises as Hector listened closely.

" _Ello...la-lad..."_ came Cody's weak voice and Hector felt his chest tighten.

"You should be worried about yourself, not me...Save your strength," Hector told him as he glanced back at his friends who were wondering what was going on. Hector moved outside the doors of Berk Hall.

" _I always...worry about ya."_ Cody panted a bit, cringing and Hector could hear it. _"Listen...to me because...I want you...to know...how proud of you I am, Hector. You've done...so many great things...since you joined and I know you will...continue to do more of the same. I lost my son young, he was only eight when he died from cancer-you...remind me so much of him,"_ Hector winced at that one, _"You're...like a son to me and you will...never know how much joy it brought me to of met you four years ago. You changed my life-for a while...after meeting you, it felt like my son was still alive. He always...wanted to be like me. Military life, fight for what...was right. You showed me that same drive he had...and I just...want to thank you for giving me back that joy..."_

"You...changed my life too, Cody. Meeting you that day...you've done so much for me and I will never be able to repay the kindness and support you've given me over the years. You're the father...I never got to have and that will always mean the world to me." Hector was trying to keep it together, it was killing him to hear the man who had been like a father to him for the last four years essentially dying right now, to hear how weak he was and Hector was so far away from him. "You need...to save your strength, my friend. That way you can...heal and come back-you still...gotta take me out for my twenty first, remember? You promised," Hector added trying to laugh a little.

" _I know my promise...Don't worry, I'll...be okay-just wanted to let ya know what I did...I am really...proud of you and you're gonna go far. I just know it. Well, got to the hospital. Holgerson...will keep you updated,"_ Cody said to him.

"Go on. I'm not...going anywhere. Get fixed up and I'll talk to you soon, okay?" Hector replied softly. There was a brief pause of silence now and he got a little scared.

" _Of course,"_ Hector felt a little relieved, _"I love you, son,"_ Hector's eyes widened a bit, he didn't...know how to respond to that. _"I guess...it's good bye for now,"_

"Only for a little while," Hector paused some, "I love you too, Dad," Hector replied gently. There was some shifting now, the phone was clearly being handed off-likely back to Alex.

" _Let the others in Dragon know what happened for me. I'll keep you posted about Cody, Haddock. And if he should pass on, I think you just made his last moments really happy with what you said-haven't seen that smile in a long time,"_ with that, Alex hung up as Hector brought the phone from his ear and down to his side as he lowered his head. He'd made Cody's last moments really happen, that was all Holgerson could end the conversation with?! How was Hector supposed to feel after heard that? Hector heard the door open as he didn't bother to look.

"Hector?" came Tallon's voice. "Who...was on the phone?"

"Get back inside, Tal. I got news for the platoon..." Hector stated calmly but in a very calm tone. Tallon didn't like this-it had to be bad for Hector to get so serious, he nodded and moved back inside as Hector took a breath and turned to return inside as well. He stood before his platoon, "I'm afraid I've got bad news for you,"

"Captain...what happened?" asked one of the girls.

"It just came to my attention that there was an ambush an hour ago at Camp Fury. And Nightwave...was hit the hardest," Hector began as they gasped in fear. "Total injuries are fifteen. Total...losses are twenty four, including...Lieutenant Colonel Bludvist,"

"Bludvist...is gone?" Thaxter said quickly getting to his feet.

"Yes. That was...Major Holgerson on the phone. Nightwave is returning home to Berk in a few hours-they are...still recovering bodies from the attack. I'm not sure how many they have right now. One of the injuries was to Captain Cody Greysen...he was shot twice in the chest and right now in surgery," Hector informed.

"Hector..." Evan asked now as Hector glanced over, "Are you okay? I know how close you two are,"

Hector turned his head a bit, "He told me, ' _I love you, son'_ and then he gave the phone back to Alex before being rushed into surgery. He's alive-that's...enough right now, but if Cody dies..." he trailed off some, "I don't know if I'm gonna be okay if that happens."

"You don't...have to play still, lad. I'm sure...after all that you don't want to perform," the president said calmly walking over now.

"Thank you," Hector replied then he went to sit down, he didn't really care about anything else right now-he just wanted to know if Cody was okay.

(An Hour & Thirty Minutes Later)

Silence fell on the room when Hector's cell phone rang, he grabbed it quickly. "Major Holgerson! How is he?" Hector asked right away.

" _Hector...they...did everything they could for him...you have to know that-but he'd just...lost too much blood and...he didn't make it. Captain Cody Greysen is gone. His body along with Bludvist's, and the other thirteen soldiers bodies that were found-will be sent home with Nightwave tomorrow at 7am, Iraq time. All families have been informed, arrangements are being made as we speak. Tell Dragon that Nightwave is returning home...I'll call when we land,"_ Alex said slowly. Hector felt like his world just crashed before him. He didn't even hear the rest of what Alex said, only that Cody didn't make it, that he was gone. Cody was dead. _"Captain?"_ Alex asked. Hector didn't even answer him, he was frozen in shock of the news he'd gotten.

"Tallon..." Darius said shaking Tallon a bit to get his attention, then pointed to Hector.

When Tallon turned he saw Hector just standing there and then the phone just fell to his side as he lowered his head-eyes closed as he gripped his phone tightly until it began to crack and eventually just snapped in half. Hector began to shake as the tears welled up in his eyes. "I can't be here right now," Hector backed up and ran outside.

"Cody...he didn't...survive, did he?" Viktor asked as Tallon shook his head and looked down at Hector's broken phone.

"No. No, it doesn't appear that he did for Hector to have that reaction," Tallon said finally. "And I don't think Hector is going to be okay for a good long while. But I know this, he's gonna need us to be there for him," he added.

"Mayor Haddock, I think it'd be a good time to end this early. I think your son needs the love and support of his family right now," President Morgan stated moving beside Spencer.

"Of course, Mr. President. Darius, Tallon...would you pack up Hector's music things for him. I think it's best we go home," Val stood now agreeing with President Morgan. Tallon and Darius nodded as they began to pack up Hector's microphone, laptop and guitar. When it was all packed up and goodbyes were said, the Haddock family left the hall making their way to their vehicles. Tallon and Darius reached the truck to see Hector just sitting there and staring out the front window-silent tears falling down from his eyes.

"Hec...?" Darius asked trying to open the door to the truck. Hector pressed the lock button upward as the doors unlocked and his things were placed in the backseat.

"Why don't you let me drive babe?" Tallon offered. Hector didn't even argue, he moved into the middle seat as Tallon got behind the wheel, and then Darius on the other side of Hector. Tallon didn't say anything, none of them did as Tallon started the truck and they were heading back towards the Haddock house. The ride was short, maybe ten minutes at best when they pulled into the driveway, then Spencer's car right beside the truck. Everyone got out and entered the house after Val unlocked the door.

"Honestly, Hector. You think you could of held it together better in there," Spencer remarked. Hector stared at him, he wasn't doing it. He refused to deal with this right now.

"Oh. Was I supposed to just stand there and act like nothing happened? That I was okay after hearing my friend died after being shot in the chest twice? Sorry I ruined your meeting or whatever it was-but I didn't want to be there in the first place. Go as a family. Please, that was just a fucking show so you don't look like an asshole." Hector retorted coldly.

"Watch your tone, boy. I am still your father. Now I'm sorry about your friend-but this is why you don't belong in the military. All the people you lose there, now this-interrupting a very important meeting, making it all about you. Right? Just like when you made it a big deal after we learned you joined. I swear, do you ever think about anyone but yourself?" Spencer asked firmly. Hector's eyes narrowed.

"I'd stop if I were you," Hector warned.

"Why should I? Maybe if I say it enough-you'll get it through your thick skull. You have such a promising career ahead of you after high school, working in my office, working towards becoming mayor yourself. And you threw it all away to go play army," Spencer sighed heavily.

"Play army?" Hector asked, "PLAY ARMY!? That's what you think I'm doing when I go to Iraq? That's what you think I chose to do when I joined?! You think I'm playing?" he glared now.

"Well you won't give us another reason why you did it. You just keep saying that it's something you have to do, so until you give me a real reason that merits you joining, I'm going to assume you just wanted to play and did it on a dare from your friends at school," Spencer crossed his arms over his chest. Oh, Hector had enough.

"Last warning old man. Stop or you're not going to like the outcome," he warned again as his hands balled to fists.

"Have some respect, don't they teach that there? See, you represent nothing of the military. No discipline. No manners. You're just a little boy trying to be man by wearing a uniform that you don't deserve. And what is all this about you dating Tallon now-another dare? Ridiculous. You had so much going for you, and you throw it away to play games and have a fuck buddy," Spencer remarked.

"DAD!" Heather and Darius shouted.

"Spencer Haddock!" Val scolded.

"What, Val. You don't honestly expect me to believe that he really loves him? They were best friends, now they're lovers. That's a friend with benefits-there's no love here. You heard him on his first leave, the day he got desperate enough for sex, he'd go to Tallon. Well, son, if ya had stayed with Astrid instead of letting your friend get between the two of you, then maybe you wouldn't of had to turn to men to have sex," Spencer retorted.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Were you not listening that day? The day why I told everyone why I left her, before my second tour started. The day I said she fucking cheated on me for five months! Lied to me? Did you hear any of that? Oh wait...you did hear it. You just didn't give a damn-like always? Never caring about Hector. That's how it's always been and always will be! You're insufferable. But you know what, I just don't care anymore. I am not in the mood to deal with you or your bullshit rig-" he was cut off by Spencer's hand making contact with Hector's cheek-the force was so powerful that it actually made him fall to the ground.

"Hector!" Tallon said with worry as he dropped beside him quickly to check on his boyfriend. "Are you alright?" Hector sat up as he touched his cheek and lip, pulling his hand back, he saw blood there. Tallon glared at Spencer now as the man realized what he'd done.

"Yeah...I'm fine," Hector said as he got himself to his feet slowly and Tallon stayed beside him. "You want to know why I joined the military so bad?" he asked slowly now, "To get the fuck away from you! From everyone! I got so sick and fucking tired of being everyone's target. At school, at home...Gods, it never stopped. I've said this all before, the last time someone triggered me and pissed me off. I hated my life, all of it. I was bullied at school for _years_ and I was ignored at home. Did you know Skylar has been a bully of mine since the 4th grade? Oh right, you did know. You said he was just playing with me. Yeah the bruises on my arms, and sides were just... _playing_. You didn't listen to me and you probably could have cared less. Did you know that all I ever got told was that I was worthless, useless, weak nobody whose life would amount to nothing? Did you know that I felt like a slave in this house because I was always stuck doing the chores, the cooking by my damn self? Hm? Did you know any of that?"

"That's not a reason to run off without telling anyone and join the military and the only reason we found out was because of a news report," Spencer said quieter now.

"Oh, I wasn't finished. It was a simple question. Did you know?" Hector asked.

"No. I didn't-you didn't talk to anyone, Hector. You were always in your room," Spencer answered with a sigh.

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER LISTENED TO ME!" Hector shouted angrily making his father step back once. "Gods, I tried so many times to tell you how I felt being here and you were always too busy for me. That's all I ever heard from you: _I'm busy, Hector._ That's all I ever heard from anyone in this house. You were busy with your job, Mom was busy with hers, Darius and Heather were busy with their friends who I'm almost positive were talking about how to make my life hell the next in school. I was bullied at school and ignored at home, all the time. Just like I said last time I snapped at everyone. Why did it take the military for anyone to notice me, to care about me! You didn't give a flying fuck before you saw me on TV, leading a mission and getting shot in the arm. That's when you noticed me, that's when I existed to people. Don't even try to stand there and tell me you knew a thing about me because you didn't even noticed how fucking depressed I was that I wanted to kill myself."

"So you joined because we were doing our jobs? That's stupid, Hector," Spencer closed his eyes.

"I JOINED SO I WOULDN'T FUCKING KILL MYSELF BECAUSE LIVING AT THIS GODDAMN HOUSE WHERE NO ONE GAVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT ME, WHERE NO ONE NOTICED ME! Believe me, if I hadn't met Cody-the one who was killed tonight-I would have killed myself a week after my seventeenth birthday. I was either gonna slit my wrists, overdose, hang, poison, or drown myself. But then I found that pamphlet in my bag that Cody gave me, and I thought: hey, instead of dying to get away from it all, why don't I just leave and prove everyone wrong about me. All those things people thought about me, that I was worthless, useless, weak, a nothing...I decided to do something that would allow my to change my life instead of ending it. I joined to prove everyone wrong, to show I wasn't those things they thought about me and boy, have I." Hector remarked.

"And how dare you say I'm only with Tallon on a dare or because I'm desperate for sex. I'll have you know he and I haven't done anything sexual! Not that it's any of your fucking business. How about you worry about you-like always, and I'll worry about me. I'm with Tallon because I love him and he loves me. I'm not with Astrid because she fucking lied to me, cheated on me. HURT ME, TWICE! Back in freshman year, they all played a trick on me. Made me think she liked me, wanted to be with me. Then the day we were going to show everyone our relationship-I found her with her friends, laughing at me saying I was stupid for falling for it. Even Darius and Heather were in on it, almost killed myself that day too. And even when I gave he another chance, she cheated on me for five months and if it weren't for Tallon saving my ass, I would of made a huge mistake sleeping with her," he added afterwards.

"Well I don't approve of it. It's not normal, two men being together. It's not natural. Should be a man and a woman. And I don't support you being in the military. If you want to be there, fine. I can't stop you," Spencer retorted.

"Damn right you can't," Hector crossed his arms over his chest.

"But you won't date a man in my house. So either leave him, or leave here. My son wouldn't embarrass the family this way. If you want to be with him, then you are no son of mine, especially when you call another man 'father'. I heard you on the phone earlier."

"Since when was I ever your son to begin with when I didn't fucking exist to you!? I'm not leaving Tallon, he's actually been there for me-more than anyone else. I'm not doing anything to please you. It wouldn't matter anyway, nothing I ever did made you proud and clearly nothing ever will. So I'm done. And leave Cody out of this. Yeah, I called him Dad earlier because he's been a father to me. He's been more of a father to me in four years than you have my entire life. But what does it matter, you don't care. I'll leave-I know when I'm not wanted, it's not exactly a new feeling for me. However before I go, I'll say this: don't you ever say that I don't do anything for this family because I've done more for it than you ever have and will. The job I do that you don't support, is the reason you have the job you do. The fucking freedom and peace Berk has is because I fight for it-I keep this island safe alongside the rest of the military. So why don't you remember that next time you're addressing Berk, that the son you used to have is the reason you still have what you do today." Hector said firmly as he turned away from Spencer and the others and walked out the door, "That's why I joined the military. To keep the people I care about safe, and change my life into something great...I'll be back for my stuff," then he was in the truck.

"Real nice, Mayor Haddock. I'm glad we have such a supportive leader," Tallon hissed out hatefully, "Come within fifty feet of us and I'm calling the police and letting them know you backhanded him. That outta look real good for your image. Stay away from Hector, or you're going to have to deal with me and the entire Dragon platoon. You may not care about him, but we do. I won't let you hurt him anymore," with that he left and followed after Hector to the truck, as soon as he was in it-they were gone from sight.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," Darius said with a huff as he walked away, Heather just shook her head.

"And to think he could have shown everyone who you really are earlier but instead he protected you so you wouldn't look like the bad guy," Val walked away with her eyes closed.

(With Hector & Tallon)

Hector didn't say a word while driving, Tallon wouldn't ask if he was okay because he knew he wasn't-what made him mad was seeing the split lip still bleeding and Hector's fast bruising cheek from where Spencer struck him hard. The drive was silent until Hector pulled into a motel that had been fifteen minutes away from the Haddock house. Tallon guessed why he would come to a motel, since Hector couldn't stay at the house unless he left his boyfriend-he refused to do that so he was choosing a motel for now. He parked the truck and shut it off letting his hand drop to his leg with a sigh.

"I can...take you to Tori's if you want. This is where I'll be for a while-til I figure something else out," Hector finally said.

"The only place I want to be, is with you, Hector." Tallon reached his hand over and held Hector's gently. Hector offered a small smile as they got out of the truck, Hector grabbed his laptop bag-then his backpack from the bed of the truck. It always had a few sets of clothes in it as well as shower stuff. He and Tallon both kept a backpack in there-just in case they ever needed it, looks like that was paying off now. Reaching the main office, Hector got them one of the end rooms that was basically a one bedroom apartment. It had a small bathroom, stand up shower, toilet, small sink with mirror above that could be used as a medicine cabinet. Over the toilet was a cabinet that had six towels, two extra rolls of toilet paper, plus the one already set up next to the toilet. There was a small utility closet outside the bathroom with a broom, dustpan, mop and bucket. A change of sheets, with two extra pillows on one of the shelves. The rest of the space was assumed to be for food storage.

Along that wall was the kitchen area. Counter along the length except for the stove and fridge that were right by the window. Fridge being closest to the wall, stove on the right left side of it, little more counter space before the single sink, and more counter leading up to the utility closet. There were cabinets on either side of the sink, above it and mounted to the wall, then cabinets and drawers underneath the counters and sink. The bedroom had a six drawer dressed, three on right and on the left. A full size bed, two nightstands, and small closet to hang clothes in or store a few things. The living room area had a futon like couch, one recliner, TV on the stand with a center table made of wood, there were also two couch-side tables. It wasn't much but would be enough until Hector thought of something else. They could pay every two weeks, it was only $300, making it $600 monthly, standard rate for a one bedroom in Berk.

Hector took it all in with a sigh as he sat on the couch just staying quiet. Tallon sat beside him with a hand over his shoulders and pulled him against him. That seemed to be all it took before Hector buried his face against Tallon's chest and started crying over everything that had happened. Losing Cody and Drake, all the other soldiers who had died, the fight with his father-who had now disowned him for dating Tallon. He just let go and cried, hating it all. Tallon didn't know what else he could do but hold him and tell him it would be okay. He knew Hector wasn't okay, he didn't know how long it would take until he was okay-but he knew one thing for absolute certainty: Spencer Haddock crossed lines he shouldn't have and Tallon would never let him hurt Hector again.


	47. Rest In Peace

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

47; Rest In Peace

Hector must have cried for thirty minutes before just laying against Tallon's chest in his comforting arms. He couldn't believe the day he'd had already and it was only 11am at best guess. Hector originally got up at 7:30am, spent about fifteen minutes eating breakfast, then forty-five minutes later-ready to go to Berk Hall with everyone. This made it close to 9am, then introductions brought the time to 9:20am. Biggest time jump was the hour and thirty minute wait for Hector to find out Cody didn't survive surgery, all in all, it brought them to about 11am or so. Not even past lunch time and Hector had been disowned by his now ex father, and living in a one bedroom like apartment motel room because Spencer couldn't accept Hector was dating a man. There was so much going on and all Hector could do was just cry because it wasn't fair all this was happening. Was it payback for him joining the military four years ago and not tell anyone? Had he done something wrong to have these things happening to him? He just didn't understand.

"It's gonna be alright, Hector. It will," Tallon soothed him by rubbing his arms and back slightly. Gods, Hector was glad to have Tallon with him. After he calmed down, he took a shower and went out to to get some food for the room since they'd be there for a little while until another solution was made. After he left, Tallon pulled out his phone and texted the guys of Inferno to update them.

{We're in room: A1 at Dreamers Paradise Motel, come by. Lot to tell you. ~Tallon}

The reply came through almost immediately of ' _On our way_ ', Tallon decided to take a quick shower himself, redressed in the clothes he was wearing. This only took ten minutes before there was a knock at the door and Tallon opened it to see their friends standing there.

"We got here as fast as we could," Evan said right away. Tallon invited them in and began to tell them everything about what happened after leaving Berk hall, this time including that Spencer hit Hector. The guys were stunned to hear of it, Evan was the one to end up asking where Hector was and if he was okay after all that happening.

"Shopping-we're gonna be here for a while until we figure something else out. Not like it's bad, cozy little one bedroom. It's got a bathroom, kitchen, living room, bedroom...it works and it's only $300 every two weeks," Tallon shrugged.

"Any word on things in Iraq, like if Nightwave is coming home?" Ryan inquired.

"Hector would be the one to know, he talked to Holgerson but...his phone is broken now. I guess that means Holgerson would likely call me," Tallon leaned against the wall. "My assumption is that because of the attack, Nightwave is returning as planned with the bodies of the fallen soldiers they could locate. Bludvist and Greysen will be among them,"

"So safe to say, we'll be going to a large scale funeral soon," Thaxter sighed some. "I don't understand why Hector wouldn't press charges on his father for hitting him. Not to open old wounds here but when your father did what he did, well, he's rotting in prison for it,"

"Because I won't let what he says about me be true," came Hector's voice from the door as they all faced him quickly to see him standing there with about twenty bags on his arms. "He keeps saying that I'll embarrass the family and make him look bad-if I press charges, it will only make what he said true. I set out four years ago to make sure that nothing bad anyone said about me became true and thus far...I've proved every single one of them wrong." he set the bags down on the counter. It was now they could see the cut where the split lip was, and his bruised cheek.

"Hector, he hit you..." Evan said slowly.

"I don't care. He probably would've done it long ago if I'd actually talked back to him when I was a kid. Today, I just stopped caring-I told him twice to stop and he didn't so I snapped at him and he didn't like it, just like I said he wouldn't on the second warning. It doesn't matter-if he doesn't want to consider me his son anymore because I'm in the military or because I'm dating Tallon, then whatever. It's not like I ever saw him as my father. The only father I've ever known...was Cody, and he's gone now...everything is just...back to the way it used to be. Where I just don't exist in their lives," after that he started taking things out of bags and setting them down according to dry or cold foods.

"Babe, let me put it away...just take a break, please?" Tallon offered lightly.

"I don't need a break...I need a distraction and this is working as one...I can't just sit around right now, Tal...I can't because I'll lose it...or fall back into a place I don't want to be in..." Hector said slowly with a slight glance over to his boyfriend. They knew what he meant, that if he didn't have something to distract him right now he'd start falling back into depression because of everything going on.

"At least let me help?" Tallon said as he put his hand on Hector's, he nodded to him as Tallon kissed his cheek. "We won't let you fall, remember that babe," Hector put both hands on the counter with his head down as Tallon lifted his chin to see the unshed tears in his eyes, and Tallon just pulled him against his figure. "It's okay. It's alright...just let it out. You don't have to be so strong all the time and pretend it doesn't hurt. I've told you this a million times if not more. I promise it will be okay because you're not alone anymore, and you have us, you have me and I will never leave you. None of us will," Hector buried his face in Tallon's shirt and started crying lightly. It was hard to watch, Hector didn't seem to be able to catch a break lately between losing people in Iraq, now being disowned. They just wanted him to be able to smile again but felt that was a far way off.

After fifteen minutes of crying, he calmed himself down and then he began to put the groceries away with Tallon's help. Sure enough, a call came through from Alex to Tallon after he couldn't reach Hector. Tallon explained what happened about Hector breaking his phone, then Alex informed them that the funerals would be done as a group. All caskets would be sent directly to the cemetery and prepared for burial in three days. He also told Hector to get another phone because he needed to be able to reach him for emergencies. Nightwave would be returning tomorrow, since the replacement company had arrived just a few hours before. After that conversation, the guys just relaxed and kept on eye on Hector who was being pretty silent and staring out the window. They knew it was going to take a while for him to be okay again but for now he was grieving in his own way, as long as he wasn't hurting himself then the guys didn't mind how he did it.

(Three Days Later)

Nightwave was home now-they landed at 2pm Berk time two days ago. It was Thursday now, Tallon and Hector were getting dressed in their Class A uniforms for the ceremony. Hector did get another phone and only updated the number with the military and Nightwave company members. He did give it to Darius and Skylar under the strict instructions not to give it to Spencer. If Val and Heather wanted to reach him, they would do so by Skype. Hector wanted nothing to do with Spencer anymore-but would occasionally have to put up with it in order to continue the image of a perfect family. Hector wouldn't be the one to ruin it, it wouldn't fall on him to have been the one to destroy it. Today was going to be hard as it was because the ceremony was public-anyone could come. The president was coming, as was the mayor with his family to show support to the fallen soldiers who died protecting their home. It made Hector sick to know Spencer didn't support shit but was going to act like he did. Or maybe he did support the military, just not with Hector being a part of it. That made it worse to think about.

"Are you going to be okay with him being there?" Tallon asked while buttoning his outer coat of his class A.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going for him." Hector stated while tying the tie in place.

"Thought of what you're going to say yet?" Tallon questioned. It had been asked of him by Alex after they'd returned from Iraq, if Hector would say a few words for the fallen members of Nightwave, for Drake Bludvist, and Cody Greysen. Hector was the next highest rank in the company being Captain. Raymond and Asher were only Lieutenants like Tallon was. Alex had to say a few words and then asked Hector if he'd so the same. Of course he didn't want to but he would anyway.

"Not really. It'll come to be when it's time though, always does..." Hector sighed closing his eyes. Tallon moved closer to him and kissed him deeply, Hector returned it as the two continued to get ready after breaking the kiss.

(An Hour Later)

Both of them loaded in the truck after locking their apartment door and headed to the cemetery where they'd be meeting with the others from Nightwave. Parking up front in a spot that the guys saved for them, Hector shut off the truck and sighed heavily-directly to the left of them were the caskets holding the bodies of his friends. "Take a few breaths," Tallon rubbed his back.

"I just want to get this over with," Hector put his keys in his pocket, flipped his phone to the silent setting and then finally opened the truck door and stepped out. He walked right over to Alex who was talking to the priest as Tallon sighed when he got out and Inferno was waiting for him.

"How's he holding up?" Ryan asked.

"Holding, not sure how much longer though. His mood has stayed pretty stable the last few days, today is going to be the hardest," Tallon sighed as he spotted Spencer, Val, and Heather approaching the group. "I thought I made myself clear to stay away from him,"

"Please, Tallon...I know today will be hard for him...we just want to be there for him," Val pleaded softly.

"You upset him once...and you're going to be dealing with me personally. Do we understand each other?" Tallon warned coldly.

"Perfectly." Spencer said. Tallon walked away after that-then Thaxter, Evan, Ryan, and Viktor too. The ceremony began not more than twenty minutes later as the rest of Nightwave had arrived. All of them were seated in the main seats behind immediately family members. Alex and Hector were seated on the outside seats since they'd be going up after the priest was done. He only talked about fifteen minutes-trying to offer comforting words to the grieving families. When he was done, Alex went up next to try and do the same. Now an hour into the ceremony, it was Hector's turn and honestly-he had no idea what he could say that was any different than what the priest and Alex had said.

"We have one more speaker for you today. A young man who has come a very long way and has been there since the beginning when Nightwave formed. He's the youngest soldier to ever reach the rank of Captain in only four years so I'm going to bring him before you this morning. Please welcome, Captain Hector Haddock!" Alex introduced as Hector took a deep breath and stood up, making his way to the podium through the light clapping.

"Thank you, Major Holgerson." Hector offered a bow of his head before facing the crowd, still have zero idea of what he could say. "I've lived on Berk all my life. I've met a lot of people, seen a lot of faces. I thought living here, I'd seen all there was to see, that it would always be the same no matter where I went or looked. One thing about me growing up, is that I never had any friends. It was like that for as long as I can remember. But one day...it changed when I met Cody Greysen-who was sitting by the main office at Berkian Academy, recruiting people for the military. His first words to me were, ' _Military life interest you, son?_ ' I said I'd never given it much thought before. He handed me a pamphlet and his card, told me to call him if it did. So that night, I looked over everything and I got very interested. There was...so much the military could offer me as far as opportunities went but the biggest thing it could do...was change my life into something that most people only dream about. Next day, I called him and set up an appointment. The man helped me get my GED, helped me sign up. Took me to MEPS-stayed all day too to watch me get sworn in, then he took me to the bus station when I left for Reception Week. He did so much for me and it hurts to know he's gone and I'll never be able to repay him all the kindness he support he showed me," Hector stopped a moment as his eyes fell on where Cody's casket was.

"When I met Nightwave at Fort Striker...Gods, what a crazy day that was. So much confusion and yelling...I'll never forget the first thing we had to do as a team was separate our bags. It was the first exercise the taught us in having to work as a team to get it done. The platoon who had all their bags to their rightful owners first got a nice, hot, home cooked meal for dinner. The Dragon platoon were the winners of that. All that aside, joining the military did something for me that I'll always be grateful for: it allowed me to make friends and have a second family. We worked together, trained together, and I had the pleasure of doing all that with some of the very soldiers that we're here to say goodbye to today. Major Holgerson is right, I've been with this group here since the start and I treasure each and every one of them as a brother or sister. Talk about a big family, right?" Hector tried to laugh a little.

"We've all come so far since meeting. I still can't believe it's been four years already-time flies indeed. When Nightwave started out, there were one hundred and forty four of us. And over these last few years, a lot of the original members have passed as well. All buried here and about to be joined by more comrades. Their lives being lost so young is a very sad thing to know, but as a soldier before you now who has served two tours in the last four years...we all know the sacrifice of fighting the battles we do. I know it's not easy to hear and I'm sorry I can't offer more words of comfort like Major Holgerson and priest did. I just know that when I go out there and fight, I know any day out there could be my last and if that happens, I can die in peace knowing that I went out of this world protecting my home. That's what soldiers do, we stand up and fight the battles, we fight for equality, peace, freedom...that's what we do when we fight. It's hard to say goodbye, so I won't. I know that someday...I'll see them again. No matter where you go or what you do, the soldiers we've lost will always walk beside us-continuing to give us the strength and courage to keep going. They never gave up so neither should we. They died so we could keep living, keep living free, safe and happy. Instead of mourning the loss, celebrate them. It's never truly goodbye when you never walk alone. So I won't say goodbye today, instead I'll just say: so long until we meet again in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever."

It was silent almost, then clapping was heard. Hector looked up as he saw Tallon standing and clapping his hands together. Thaxter, Evan, Viktor, and Ryan did the same. Then the rest of Dragon, and Nightwave. Hector couldn't believe he was being...applauded for what he'd said. Nobody seemed to be crying anymore, they were smiling and clapping. Alex and the priest didn't get applauded for what they said, so why was he?

"Well said lad. And as I said before-ya made one man's last moments very happy with what you said to him on the phone," Alex patted his back some. Oh, that hurt more to hear. The remaining portions of the ceremony were simple-the names of the fallen were announced, and each one named got a gun salute in their honor. The only people shooting were Hector, Alex, Asher, and Raymond. And each shot fired made Hector flinch a little but he held firm, thank the Gods he was so far from his friends because when it came to Cody being announced as a fallen officer, Hector let tears fall from his eyes silently. When it concluded, families came through thank Hector for his comforting words and Hector spoke to a few of Nightwave, then just leaned against his truck with his eyes closed waiting for Tallon to return.

"That was...very nice what you said for your friends," came Heather's voice, Hector glanced slightly see his mother, sister, brother, and Spencer.

"I only spoke the truth," Hector replied calmly after closing his eyes again. The caskets were in the process of being lowered slowly-people were allowed to stay and watch if they wanted to. Hector's brow twitched some when he heard that Cody was about to be lowered next. Hector pushed himself off his truck and walked over now, "Would you give me a minute with him, Major?"

"Of course," Alex nodded as he backed up and left Hector standing there in front of the casket his father figure was laying in. Hector didn't know what he should do right now, the only thing running through his mind was the last conversation they ever had a few days ago when Cody called him his son. Hector reached his hand out and placed it on the cold metal of the casket.

"Tal," Thaxter said pointing behind Tallon as he turned to see where Hector was. Tallon sighed as he moved beside his boyfriend now and put his arm over his shoulders to draw him in closer against him.

"It's alright to cry, everyone else is while talking about the good times." Tallon leaned his head on Hector's a little.

"I know but...he wouldn't want me to cry over him, so I'm not going to. He'd want me to celebrate his life, they all would. So just like with all the others we've lost, I'm gonna grab a six pack of beer and celebrate those good times," Hector smiled a bit.

"Now there's my Hector," Tallon smiled as he kissed him lightly.

"Sorry about the last few days of me being miserable-lot to deal with and accept," Hector told him as he put his arm around Tallon's waist with a small smile.

"We understand man," Evan replied walking over now with the others.

"So what's all this about grabbing some beer and celebrating?" Ryan grinned a bit.

"Well, I say we hit the liquor store and go relax at mine and Tallon's place for a while," Hector said calmly.

"That's an idea I can get behind," Thaxter nodded. Alex came over now as he pulled Hector aside and held out a blue envelope to him.

"After he got off the phone with you, he asked me to give you this in the event he didn't make it to give it to you himself," Alex gave a smile to him.

"What is it babe?" Tallon asked softly.

Hector opened it it and saw a birthday card that showed a cartoon drawn father and son in military clothes, both smiling wide. "Hey kiddo. Look at you! Finally turned twenty one, now I can take ya to the bar with me-but before we do that, there's something I want you to know: Of all the gifts I've ever been given, having you as my son is the greatest..." Hector read slowly as the others fell quiet. Heather, Darius, Val, and Spencer weren't that far and began to listen quietly as well. Hector slowly opened the card as a $100 bill rested there. Hector moved it as he read the words written there, "Sorry, I could keep my promise to take you out for your twenty first. So go have a few rounds at the bar for both of us, on me! I meant what I said on the phone, and I hope you know I'm forever grateful for all the joy you've brought to my life these last four years-made me feel like my little boy was still here, only older and incredibly sarcastic. Gave me the feeling of seeing him grow up and become a man. You've made me a very happy man to get to be a father again, a father to you. Thank you for that. I'm very proud of all you've done and all you will do. And remember, even if I'm not there...I'm always gonna be looking out for you. I love you, son. Happy Birthday! -Always, Cody."

Hector looked at the casket again as the tears he thought he couldn't cry anymore slipped from his eyes, "I love...you too, Dad.." Tallon instantly wrapped his arms around Hector so he wouldn't fall to his knees.

"It's okay...it's alright. Sssh..." Tallon soothed him as the other guys nodded trying to do the same. Hector was doing fine, he was ready to drink, relax, and have a good time. Until he got that card from Cody and it was easy to see that it meant the world to him to get but it also hurt him-another reminder that the only father he ever really had was gone now. Hector only cried for a few minutes, just silent tears falling down his cheeks before he stopped and sighed heavily. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...why don't...you and the guys head to the apartment. I'll meet you there in a little while," Hector said as he gave Tallon the keys to the truck.

"Where are you gonna go and how are gonna get back without the truck?" Tallon asked.

"I just...need a little while alone. I'm alright, I promise, just need a little time is all. Don't worry, I can walk or I'll call you to come get me," Hector smiled to them.

"Alright. We'll be waitin' for you, Hec. Be safe, alright?" Tallon kissed him lightly, Hector returned it with a nod as he put the card in his class A coat, money in his pocket, then walked off out of the cemetery grounds.

"He'll be okay-he just needs to clear his head. It wasn't an easy day for him, and now with that car. Cody knew he wasn't going to survive, so he asked me to give that to Hector after they got off the phone a few days ago. Head on home now-he won't be long," Alex smiled to them. Tallon got into the truck with Viktor and Ryan-the other two were driving Thaxter's car to the apartment, they were gone ten minutes later.

(With Hector)

Hector must have walked a good twenty minutes until he reached the place he wanted to go. He looked up at the glowing sign: **Dragon's Lair**. He walked inside and took off his officer hat while grabbing a seat on one of the bar stools, the time was only 4pm-the ceremonies had been set up in the afternoon originally and Hector was grateful for that. It meant he didn't have to feel bad since he decided to go drinking. He purposely let Tallon take the truck that way if he got drunk, Tallon could come get him. Hector liked this place a lot-there was a small sheet to fill out on the bar: something for name, age, and emergency contact in case the person drinking got too drunk to drive or get home on their own.

"A service member always gets one drink on the house in my bar. What'll it be for ya?" the bartender smiled coming in front of Hector now.

"Dragon's Breath," Hector offered a smile, the bartender nodded and began getting it ready-he placed it down in front of Hector who stared at it a minute before lifting it. "This one's for you," he took a long drink from the mug and relaxed. His father told him to drink for both so he was going to sit there and have a drink for his father-then one for himself. After that he'd go back home with Tallon and his friends-but for now. This had been a request from Cody, and there was no way Hector could've said no. Of course Cody wouldn't break his promise to him, the guy still found a way to fulfill it and now Hector would fulfill Cody's one request. Hector sighed out staring at a picture of him and Cody from the BCT graduation four years ago. It really did look like they were father and son, and it was now that Hector noticed the picture-he pulled out the card that Cody gave him and looked over it.

The picture on the card was the same one he was holding only cartoon drawn. Hector's eyes widened a bit, Cody took the picture and had it cartoon drawn, then added all the words on it. It was...a handmade card! The picture on the front was them, from Basic graduation. "You son of bitch..." Hector laughed a little as he stared at both and took another long drink, "Really gonna miss you...Rest in peace, Dad," he whispered as tear slipped from his eye.


	48. Our First Place

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

48; Our First Place

(Two Months Later)

So much time had passed since everything happened: the losing Cody, Drake, the other soldiers of Nightwave, the fight with his ex-father, moving out and living at the motel with Tallon-but with all that having happened, Hector was happy. And how couldn't he be with amazing friends, and his boyfriend who was always there for him. Hector did return home after his few hours at the bar, he only had a few drinks and walked himself home. Hector and Tallon enjoyed the privacy they had living on their own, it was fun for them to be able to make out whenever they wanted, cuddle up, sleep next to one another and their favorite: showing public displays of affection to one another from hugs, holding hands, sharing small kisses on the lips and cheek. Their relationship was perfect, both happy with one another and loved the way things were as they were. They'd never had sex but occasionally their make out sessions turned into a little hand wondering-nothing past that however. They weren't in a rush and had wanted to save all that for when they weren't living in a motel room.

They still hadn't found another solution to that yet-well they had fix but didn't take it because it didn't include everything they wanted in it. The solution was simple: get their own apartment. Problem was finding one close to their friends, and Fort Striker because they still had drill the second weekend of every month, also they had to find what they wanted. A one bedroom, first floor, small yard, parking place for one car, laundry hookups, and in their budget. Tallon being a Second Lieutenant made $2,972.00 a month and Hector made $3,964 a month with his rank of Captain. Money wasn't an issue for either of them given they, together brought in $6,936.00-more than enough for the car insurance, car care, food, bills, and rent. The problem was finding something that worked for them-most places were only two bedrooms as far as where they were looking to live, they didn't need a two bedroom but it looked like they might have to suck it up-they could always use the second room for Hector's music equipment-which was still at his Mom's house.

He didn't have room to bring it all so he only grabbed his guitar, laptop, and clothes he'd need to get through a few days before having to do laundry. Thankfully there was laundry on site at the motel but regardless-they didn't want to be there forever so they had been re-evaluating their options as far as where to live and how many bedrooms. Things were okay for them aside from living at the motel together instead of an actual apartment. Hector and Spencer hadn't talked since the day of the fight when Cody died. Hector talked to his mother, brother, and sister but refused to speak to Spencer-he crossed a line and Hector wouldn't forgive him without proof he was actually sorry, and without his accepting Hector being in the military and dating Tallon. Hector wanted his support and until he got that and very heartfelt apology-there would be no forgiveness granted. Tallon knew that too, Hector and him talked about it during one of their conversation before bed. Tallon understood of course.

That was one of the many things Hector loved about him, how understanding he was when it came situations of such seriousness. Tallon didn't blame Hector for not forgiving Spencer, the guy really hurt him by disowning him for dating another man, and then bringing up everything else that he had. Spencer was stubborn and hadn't even made an attempt in asking for Hector's forgiveness so Hector assumed that Spencer just didn't care about it. So Hector didn't care either-he was perfectly happy without Spencer in his life. The two of them just got back from drill yesterday, today they were supposed to be contacting another real estate agent to see if they could find their own apartment and get out of the motel. It was nice but they wanted a place to call their own-something a little bigger, could make it more...homey. Hector and Tallon's mail still went to the Haddock house but Darius brought it over twice a week for them so Hector wouldn't have to go there and risk running into Spencer where everyone was sure would just start another fight.

Both of them were sitting on the couch looking for real estate agencies to try and call. They had a list on a piece of paper before them-originally it had fifteen places on it, now it was down to four-this list was set up to be places they'd already tried and either outright said no to because they didn't have what Hector and Tallon were looking for, or there were possibles they'd go back to if they didn't find anything else.

"What about this one babe?" Tallon said getting his attention as Hector looked over, "It's called _Perfect Find_. Seems highly rated, has four and a half stars. Successfully placed hundreds in their dream homes or apartments," he added.

"It's not on our list so guess it's worth a shot, are they still open?" Hector asked curiously.

"Says they are open until 6pm tonight, it's only 3:30pm right now. Want me to call and see if they have anything?" Tallon asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Hector put his laptop down on the table in front of the couch as he got up and moved towards the bathroom while Tallon got his cell phone out to try calling the agency and see if they had an opening for an appointment or any of what they were looking for. He dialed the number and placed it to his ear to wait for an answer, or he'd just leave a message like he had with the other two they had found since starting their search an hour ago.

" _Perfect Find Real Estate, this is Aubree Mcguire. How can I help you this afternoon?"_ the female voice greeted gently.

"Hello and I certainly hope you can. My boyfriend and I are attempting to get our first apartment and seeming to not have the best of luck in locating what we want in our location." Tallon replied calmly as he moved his laptop to the table so it wouldn't fall off and break.

" _Well we have a variety of apartments that are still available. Perhaps you can tell me what it is you're looking for and I can let you know if we have it in our listings? Or if you prefer to come down to the office to speak in person?"_ Aubree offered.

"We're really just looking for a one bedroom, first floor, with a parking space, small yard, washer and dryer hookups around the price range of $900 being the top," Tallon responded as Hector came out of the bathroom now and sat beside him.

" _Well, checking my list here, I think we have a few of those available and much lower in price than your top budget line. Would you like to come down to the main office and see a few pictures, or we can go see a few in person if you like. My schedule the rest of the day until closing is free,"_ Aubree said with a smile in her voice.

"Can you give me just one second to talk to my boyfriend about it?" Tallon asked gently.

" _Of course sir, just take your time and I'll be right here,"_ Aubree answered. Tallon put the phone on mute as he placed it down.

"What's up baby?" Hector asked now moving beside him on the couch.

"That place I called says they have what we're looking for and can come down to look at pictures or go to a few showings now if we want. Agent I have says she's free til closing, what do you wanna do? Go check it out or take a few days?" Tallon asked him.

"They have everything we're looking for? One bedroom, first floor, hookups, yard, parking, in budget?" Tallon nodded to him, "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go check some of them out. I'm getting tired of being here-especially with all the rowdy people we get as neighbors. Sure, let's go down and look at a few. Where's the office?" Hector asked.

"I'll find out," Tallon said as Hector nodded to him in response. He left the phone and took it off mute, "Miss. Mcguire? My boyfriend and I decided we'll come down to see a few showings. Where is your office, it's not listed on the website,"

" _Oh, of course. The website is being remodeled actually. Our office is directly across for Berk Hall, can't miss it. I hope to see you both soon, just come right in and let the receptionist know you're here to see Aubree. Thank you for calling!"_ Aubree beamed as she hung up. Tallon put the phone in his pocket and smiled nervously.

"So, where we headed?" Hector asked while getting on his shoes, then grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys.

"Well, the office is...right across from Berk Hall..." Tallon said as Hector flinched a bit glancing over.

"He's likely to still be there, it's only almost four now. Fuck it. I'm not his son right, so why worry if I run into him or not." Hector retorted some.

"Because if anyone sees the two of you they expect you'll still be a loving father and son since no one other than Inferno, your mom, Heather, and Darius know the truth?" Tallon remarked.

"Thanks for killing that for me, baby," Hector mumbled.

"You know it's the truth. No matter what you do-until everyone knows the truth, or you forgive him...everyone is just gonna believe that the Haddock's are a happy family," Tallon pulled his lover close and kissed his forehead.

"I know-but...I don't want to be the one to destroy the image, Tal...He already...thinks I'm a disappointment, that I'm...wasting my life being in the military and dating you...a lot of people look to him, to the whole family and...I won't be the one to out him as an unsupportive asshole who can't accept I changed my life into more than he could ever offer me, can't accept I fell in love with my best friend and am now dating him. I won't be the one to make the family look bad," Hector sighed some as Tallon lifted his chin and kissed him deeply.

"I understand. If we see him, we'll just tell him we're busy and can catch up later," Tallon reminded after breaking the kiss. Hector nodded as the two locked the motel door, got in the truck and headed fifteen minutes to the real estate office. Of course pulling in there-Hector saw Spencer's car parked in the front of Berk Hall. He sighed some and moved inside after shutting off the truck and making their way inside to the reception desk.

"Hello. Who are we here to see today?" the woman asked brightly.

"Aubree Mcguire," Tallon replied as the woman nodded and had them take a seat. Not more than three minutes later, a woman in her early thirties walked out wearing a business like suit, her hair back in a pony-tail. Both Hector and Tallon stood to introduce themselves.

"Welcome. I'm so delighted you could come down. Aubree Mcguire, lead agent for Perfect Find Real Estate," she offered her hand.

"I'm the one who called, Tallon Furysen and this my boyfriend, Hector Haddock. Pleasure to meet you, and we're happy to have found a place that has what we're looking for," Tallon introduced shaking her hand and then Hector doing the same.

"Wonderful. Well, in my office I have pictures and information on the places or we can just load up and drive to them. I have three with everything you are looking for," Aubree smiled.

"What do you think, Tal? Just go see them?" Hector asked softly.

"Whatever you want to do love is okay with me," Tallon smiled holding his hand-their fingers intertwining together.

"Are...they all close to our general location?" Hector asked.

"Yes sir," Aubree nodded to him.

"Alright, let's just go see them then." Hector returned the smile to her. After that was decided they all got into the company car belonging to Perfect Find, and headed to the first apartment showing. The first location was only fifteen minutes from where the others were, it was a nice place but looked like it needed a lot of work and the lovers weren't looking to spend time renovating. The second place was about six minutes from their friends and a few others: it had a smaller room off the main bedroom that could double as a music room for Hector. The third place put them the farthest away from everyone, but closer to Fort Striker in the sense of they could be there in two hours flat. This apartment was remodeled, very cozy, but the two of them just didn't want to be far away from the others since they all hung out pretty often.

"Well, that's all three of the one bedrooms I have available. There are more options if you want to try for two?" Aubree offered when they got back to the office around 5:30 or so.

"Well it wasn't a matter of try, we just didn't feel we needed the extra room since it's just us. Why pay for what you don't need, right?" Tallon chuckled a bit. "Well, Love, up to you. We crossed third option off because of distance. That leaves Wings Street, Lunar Road, or we can keep the search going?"

"I'm honestly getting tired of searching baby. I like both of the options: good price, and has everything we want. Except one needs upgrading and remodeling but comes partially furnished, which I assume would take some time to do for the upgrades and remodeling. And the other is for the most part up to date, with that extra room," Hector sighed.

"So the choice would be between: do you want to wait on a remodel and upgrade or do you want to move now and we make it more to our style for furnishings?" Tallon asked to make it simpler.

"Well, when you put it like that," he laughed a little, "I think we'll take the second one which is only six minutes from everyone on Lunar Road," Hector looked at Aubree now.

"I'll start the paperwork for you. Would you...like to stick around and wait? Shouldn't take more than twenty minutes, just have to contact the landlord and make sure it's set for move in. He's been trying to rent it for three months but everyone wanted a two bedroom instead of a one," Aubree smiled.

"We'll come back just before the office closes then, after we get some dinner." Tallon smiled, Aubree nodded and headed inside the office to get to work on the leasing paperwork. Hector and Tallon got in the truck to go get something to eat. They just went to a fast food place, decided to eat inside since the drive-thru was packed. They got in, ordered their food and sat down at a table by the window to eat. "Well, we did it, babe. We're finally gonna have a place of our own!" Tallon exclaimed once they'd sat down.

"I know, Thank Thor...Not saying the motel is bad or nothing-but we have zero privacy because the walls are paper thin. I swear to God if I have to listen to one more couple have drunken sex next to our room then I am going flip out," Hector mumbled as Tallon chuckled a bit.

"I know how you feel, love. Hopefully after we eat, we can go back, sign those papers, get the keys and start moving right away. We're gonna have to go shopping for so much-should start making a list now," Tallon replied in agreement as the two of them unwrapped their burgers and each took a bite. The door to the restaurant opened as Hector glanced over to see his mother, Heather, Darius, and Spencer walking in.

"Oh kill me now," Hector grumbled with a sigh, Tallon looked to where he was and saw them now.

"If I kill you, I'll have to kill myself..." Tallon joked.

"Not laughing...I don't need my good mood ruined by _him_..." Hector closed his eyes.

"Hector!" Heather and Darius said quickly rushing over as Hector forced back a groan of defeat almost.

"Hey guys...Hi, Mom..." Hector replied gently-he purposely left Spencer out.

"I'm so glad you're alright dear. We...haven't seen you in a while," Val greeted as she hugged him lightly and he returned it. He wasn't mad at her or his siblings, mainly just Spencer. Sure his mom, and siblings all had a hand in his depression and choice to join originally but they supported him now and that was all he cared about. That his family supported his choices, all of them.

"We've been busy getting ready to move," Tallon responded now.

"You're leaving the motel? Where are you moving bro?" Heather asked.

"Not far. Five or so minutes from the others and you guys on Lunar Road," Hector replied calmly.

"That's wonderful, son. I'm glad you'll be closer, maybe once you're...all settled in you can come by for dinner? We really miss you, you as well, Tallon." Val offered.

"We'll see. We've got a lot of work to do on the place still. We actually haven't signed the lease yet, agent is working on it now so we thought we'd come grab some dinner," Tallon replied seeing Hector didn't look like he wanted to talk to them or at least not with Spencer there.

"If you need any help moving, let us know?" Darius offered.

"We will, thank you, Darius." Tallon nodded. The tension between Hector and Spencer began to thicken-the silence was awkward as no one really knew what to say anymore.

"Mayor Haddock?" came a young voice, Spencer turned to see a reporter with a camera around her neck. "I was wondering if I could get a shot of you with your family for the paper. Just to show the Archipelago the Haddock family outside formal events?" she asked softly.

"I don't mind at all," Spencer smiled to her as she beamed brightly as they all got into position to be photographed. Spencer was a little shocked when Hector got up and moved beside him. The picture formation was Spencer standing center between Hector and Darius, he had his arms over both their shoulders-in front of Hector and Spencer was Val, then in front of Darius and Spencer was Heather. The five of them smiled as the reporter snapped the photo before thanking them with a bow and rushing out of the restaurant. As soon as it was clear of reporters and other onlookers, Hector moved away from Spencer and sit back down across from Tallon. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Hector asked with his eyes closed.

"Stand with the family when you hate us, when I disowned you? You could have easily shown everyone the truth, but you didn't. So why?" Spencer asked.

Hector took a deep breath now as he glanced over with eyes that held clear irritation, "I'll tell you what I've told my guys and Tallon," he paused a moment, "I won't let the things you says about become true. I won't be the one to embarrass the family, I won't be the one to show everyone who you really are-a man who can't support his son's, excuse me, _ex-son's_ choices of joining the military and dating another man. I won't be the one to ruin the Haddock family image of perfection. I set out four years ago to make sure that anything anyone thought about me in a bad sense-didn't become true. If I have to stand next to you for a family photo to keep your good name going, to keep making us look like a happy family-then so be it. I don't care if you ruin it, or if anyone else does. But it won't be me." he said firmly as he got up and went out the side door, he leaned on the side of the building while lighting one of his cigarettes and taking a drag of it.

"And through everything," Tallon started, "regardless of what you've done to him over the years-even the fact you disowned him-he still protects your image because he knows a lot of people look to you and it wouldn't look good for the mayor if everyone knew he disowned his own flesh and blood for going out, changing his life for the better, and falling in love with another man. For Thor's sake: from the stories I've heard-you treated Darius and Heather better than you treated your son. I know they are adopted into the family. Hector told us all about it-so pretty sad you treated your niece and nephew better than your own son," Tallon began to pack up his and Hector's food in a bag then moved towards the door. "Oh! And for the record," he paused now, "He doesn't hate the family, or you. He's just hurt that you don't care about or support his choices, He's hurt by all the suffering he went through over the years from everyone-but it doesn't stop him from protecting the people he cares about, including you." with that, Tallon left the building to check on Hector.

Spencer watched from inside the building as Tallon hugged Hector tightly and kissed his cheek, Hector had nodded then the two got in Hector's truck and left the parking lot, the man sighed heavily. "At least two of the Haddock men matured over the years," Heather huffed slightly.

"You know he was depressed and suicidal, Dad...Are you hell bent and determined to push him back there or something? Because he might not show it-but I think he's starting to slip back into it according to his friends. Hector is strong-mentally, emotionally, and physically-but no one can stand forever. You made mistakes once by not being there for him as he grew up-mistakes that made him make the choices he did. Now you've disowned him and like Tallon said, he's hurt by the fact that after everything-you still aren't there for him. All he wants is acceptance and support, why can't you just give it to him? Why can't you just let him be happy?" Darius added shaking his head-clearly disappointed.

(Perfect Find Real Estate)

Tallon decided to drive since Hector's mood seemed to fade after that whole thing happened-they got back the Realtor's building and ate in the car in silence, Tallon could tell Hector was hurting and had a lot on his mind. When they had finished they went inside just before 6pm and sat down with Aubree at her desk. She had everything ready for them, the lease was written up and already signed by the landlord, a Mr. Kenneth Winters. Everything was written in: address, rent, anything included, and move in date which appeared to be tomorrow. Hector and Tallon both signed the lease then Hector wrote the check for the security and first month's rent. It was given to Aubree who faxed it to Kenneth-when he called and said they were all set ten minutes later, Auburee handed Hector and Tallon two keys. Hector's mood returned in this moment, it was almost momentous: he and Tallon had their first place officially, and they couldn't wait to move in.


	49. Let Me Help

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

49; Let Me Help

It took a week, but they got everything moved into the new apartment. Tallon and Hector never got tired of knowing that it was their apartment, that it was basically home for them now. Everything in there was theirs! They made it a home-something they could be happy in for a long while. The fifth day was spent putting it all away in it's proper place-minus the food, and cleaning stuff since it was already done. Hector and Tallon arranged the living room with help from their friends who had all come out to help them. Then they stopped for lunch, getting right back to work in the bedroom to arrange that how they wanted it. After the bigger things were done the focused on smaller things like the kitchen, bathroom, and Hector's music room which-with permission from the landlord, Hector was allowed to sound proof so it wouldn't disturb the tenants living up on the second floor. Sound proofing didn't take long at all-skills that Hector learned in the military of all places. It took until about 8:45pm-but they got it all set up to their liking and they could finally relax a little.

"Finally. Fucking. Done..." both men sighed out as they flopped on the couch together with wide smiles.

"It was so worth it," Tallon reminded.

"Without a doubt. We really owe to you guys for helping us," Hector smiled looking to Thaxter, Evan, Ryan, and Viktor who were sitting around the room in different spots of the living room. The apartment set up was really nice: there were two entrances inside the first floor. One in the front that faced the street, and one on the side that that had a screen door and regular door. The side door led into the kitchen near the counter. The kitchen itself was pretty big: single oven, four range stove top that had a microwave above it with a fan system installed for the sake of the stove. Next to that on the left was the fridge. On the right was the one bedroom. Along the wall between the bedroom and kitchen entrance was a glass sliding door that led into the backyard. It wasn't big but enough to have a cookout gathering consisting of about thirty people.

The backyard had a stone patio, and then grass the rest of the way back to the property line which was fenced in too. Hector and Tallon invested in a grill, and patio set that could seat six. They also got a folding table with some metal chairs for others to sit if they had a big get together. There was also an awning for over the stone patio. Going back into the house, the bathroom: tub/shower, toilet, sink, closet, few cabinets, and one window was set up right by the side entry door. Leaving the kitchen would lead into the living room. Next to the fridge was another room-this was turned into Hector's music room, it wasn't a large room but it fit all his stuff and him comfortably with a few places to sit. It was more like a large walk in closet or pantry in size. The living room was big. It fit three couches, and a recliner plus the entertainment center, and couch side tables, and of course the center table.

The main entry door was in the living room, also a sliding door closet too. The amount of windows in the apartment was amazing. Bathroom had one, kitchen had two on either side of the counter area opposite the stove and fridge where there were more cabinets, counters, and the double sink. Cabinets were above and below the sink, then a few drawers on top of the bottom cabinets. The living room had two windows, the music room had one, and the living room had three. A lot of natural light came in which was good because they wouldn't have to use the lights a lot. They loved their apartment and it was only $800. Included in that price they got snow removal, water, and garbage. They paid their own electric and gas-then of course their own cell phones, car insurance, internet, cable, and landline. It was a really good deal in the long run-and they got that extra room too, that was what sold Hector-being able to have a place to keep writing his music.

"Don't even mention it-we're glad you guys are so close. We can walk here!" Evan chuckled.

"Especially us since we live closer as well," Thaxter pointed out referring to himself, Viktor, and Ryan who originally lived about thirty minutes away but moved closer and the group of them carpooled to Fort Striker for drill. Although, ten to one, it was everyone in Hector's truck that they took turns driving every month. Now the six of them only lived about ten minutes away from one another and they loved it. Hector and Tallon were also close to the Haddock's, Astrid, Carmen, Mandy, Danielle, Drew, Jessie, Freddie, the Jorgenson's-Skylar, May, and Simon, and the Thorston's-Reina and Trent. So they were always close together no matter what-they always had been growing up though. Well, for everyone except Inferno guys. They weren't in the neighborhood originally.

Ryan, Viktor, and Thaxter lived together in a three bedroom that they split among them. Evan still lived with Mia and Aiden. Hector wasn't sure on the others and what they were doing as far as living situations went. He knew that Darius and Heather still lived with his mother and Spencer. And he knew now that Heather and Freddie were officially dating-they got together right after Darius joined the military because Heather was a mess knowing both of her brothers were in the military and deployed in Iraq.

Reina and Skylar were still dating as far as Hector knew-things had been pretty rocky for them when Reina found out that Skylar had been in on knowing Astrid was cheating on Hector, also when he joined the military. Drew and Mandy had been talking about getting a place but nothing confirmed. Trent and Danielle were dating but weren't living together. Darius and Carmen were happy dating-had no plans to live together yet. Then there was Jessie who was still single and living with his parents as far as Hector understood. Yep. Everything was great.

"You give the military the new address?" Viktor inquired.

"Of course and the landline. All mail should start coming here in a few days they said," Tallon replied. They were all sitting around and eating pizza and drinking a beer to celebrate the move in process finally being over. Five days of craziness and heavy lifting-everyone just wanted their bodies to stop hurting.

"Shit...we got drill this weekend," Hector mumbled as he'd been scrolling through his phone and the alert came up on his calendar.

"No way, do we really?" Ryan groaned.

"Yeah. Second weekend of the month guys," Hector sighed. That meant tomorrow they were going to Fort Striker at 5am to spend the weekend there until Monday at 5am when they could drive back.

"Guess we better get home and get our things ready then. Meeting here at 4:45am then?" Evan asked.

"As usual. See you in the morning," Tallon nodded. The guys all said their goodbyes and left the apartment leaving just Tallon and Hector by themselves now. "Finally just us..." he smiled as he took Hector's phone from him and set it down on the center table, Hector blushed as Tallon leaned in and kissed him deeply. These kisses were the ones that always turned into make out sessions that went on for a while until they stopped to sleep. After ten minutes of it, Hector giggled a bit.

"As much as I'd love to keep going baby, I'm exhausted..." Hector yawned after breaking the kiss.

"I know, me too. But I couldn't resist doing it since we can enjoy it in our apartment, on our couch," Tallon smiled to him.

"Well, after we recover from all this moving, and then drill...we can make out as long as you want," Hector told him.

"Holding you to that babe." Tallon grinned. After that they locked the doors, shut the shades, and got ready to go to sleep after putting the food away. Both crawled into bed, Hector cuddling into Tallon's arms as they shared another quick kiss before letting sleep take them.

(Five Days Later)

Long weekend indeed. Drill sucked! Of course they were already tired and sore from the moving-then throwing on top of that all the work they did for drill? Neither of them wanted to move when they got back to the apartment. They didn't have the energy to make out like they had wanted to. Hector and Tallon both took a hot shower each and crawled into bed for the rest of Monday to sleep it off and pray their bodies were back to normal for the start of Tuesday-which was today! Odin must of heard their prayers because they felt great waking up Tuesday morning. Of course, they were hungry as hell having skipped lunch and dinner in order to sleep. Tallon made them both eggs, bacon, and toast to enjoy together. Just as they were finishing, Hector's cell phone rang, as he checked the ID-he groaned. It was his brother, Darius.

"It is literally 8:30am, Darius...I just woke up twenty minutes ago," Hector said answering it.

 _"Sorry, little brother. I know, long weekend at drill-I'm still sore myself."_ Darius replied to him.

"Uh huh...Well, you called with a reason-so let's hear it?"Hector responded.

" _There's some kind of formal thing tonight at Berk Hall. Mayors from other islands, president Morgan, and their families too...Basically, it's a big event...President Morgan asked Dad over the weekend if he'd ask you if you'd mind...playing there?"_ Darius asked slowly. Hector smacked his forehead, _"Since you...didn't get to play last time everyone was together because Co-"_

"Enough. I know alright? I don't need a fucking reminder of one of the worst days of my life, doubled by the fact I also got disowned that day. What are you asking me? To come as part of the family and perform or just perform as entertainment?" Hector said roughly.

" _Hec, keep it down...President is here right now, he came by at 7:30am to ask Dad if he'd gotten an answer from you yet since we were away at drill..."_ Darius mumbled quietly. Hector sighed heavily.

"You didn't answer my question. Am I required to come as part of the family and perform, or am I just being asked to come and perform as entertainment?" Hector asked again.

" _You're being asked to come for the event with the family, and perform..."_ Darius replied.

Hector closed his eyes a minute before sighing. "He asks me himself then. I get he doesn't see me as his son but if he can't even ask me as a man-then he gets no right to ask anything of me," Hector stated firmly. There was a little silence at first before the phone handed off to someone else-Hector's assumption was to Spencer.

" _Hi, son..."_ came Spencer's voice as Hector inwardly cringed hearing the fake in his tone. _"I was...wondering if you weren't too tired or busy-if you'd come to the party tonight at Berk Hall with the family and perform a bit. You and Tallon are both welcome to come-and any of your friends,"_ he asked. Hector rolled his eyes slightly, Spencer was sucking up to him is what he was doing. No matter how much he disliked it though-he stood firm by what he'd said. He wouldn't be the one to ruin the image-he hadn't so far and he wouldn't start now.

"What time?" Hector asked.

" _6:30,"_ Spencer replied calmly.

"Then that is when you'll see me. Oh, and I'm not doing this for you. Remember that." Hector answered as he hung up his phone and groaned. "Guess we're going to a party tonight at Berk Hall. I've been asked to perform," Hector sighed.

"He sucked up by inviting me and our friends, didn't he?" Tallon asked. Hector nodded his head a few times, "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll go, play the act as usual and have a good time. Invite all our friends, well, not all of them but our mains who live in this area." Tallon smiled.

"You think?" Hector asked him.

"Of course. Spencer did say ' _any of your friends'_ , didn't he?" Tallon grinned a bit as Hector smiled and texted Drew, Jessie, Trent, Skylar, Freddie, Thaxter, Viktor, Ryan, and Evan. He told them what time it was, what to wear, and to invite their girlfriends. Knowing Heather, she likely already invited Freddie, and Darius invited Carmen to go with him. They all replied within five minutes saying they were down for it and would meet them there.

"They are all game for it," Hector replied putting his phone down.

"Well, we know we'll have a good time them," Tallon chuckled a bit. "Any idea what you'll play tonight?"

"I never do. I suppose I should go figure that out and start packing it in the truck so it's ready for 6:15pm when we leave here to get there on time." Hector sighed.

"Sing from your heart. Stop worrying about what songs would fit the occasion. They asked you to perform, they didn't say what. So just go with what feels right. Following your heart has got you this far-why stop now?" Tallon offered lightly.

"I love you-you know that right?" Hector smiled gently.

"And I love you too. Follow your heart and be who you really are," Tallon kissed him deeply, Hector melted into it instantly-his body going weak in Tallon's arms which were now wrapped around his waist. Tallon slipped his tongue into Hector's mouth and ran it along his as a moan escaped Hector's throat almost immediately afterwards. Their tongues battled one another for dominance-but Tallon always won. Tallon gently pushed Hector into their bedroom, closed the door with his foot, and then laid him on the bed-Tallon on top of him slightly.

"Mm...what are...you doing, Tal?" Hector asked between the kisses.

"I can tell you're stressed and tense about tonight, you're also incredibly turned on right now..." Tallon whispered lightly against Hector's ear which made Hector shudder with excitement almost. Tallon's kisses moved to his boyfriend's neck which drove Hector crazy, a tingling feeling coursing through his body. "Let me help?" Hector blushed deeply and nodded to him. Tallon kissed Hector's lips again, passionately this time.

 **(Little Hector & Tallon Fun Below)**

 **(Start)**

They'd never done anything like this before-gone farther than a heated make out session. Neither of them seemed to care either, why shouldn't they have a little fun. They finally had their own place, all the privacy they could ever want. They'd been together five months now-almost six in September. Hector was under Tallon who was kissing him gently-then his lips moved to Hector's neck which made him blush deeply. Tallon lifted Hector up slightly and got his shirt off of him, and then his own. Tallon smiled as he looked into Hector's eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Tallon asked.

"With my life," Hector replied with a nod. Tallon leaned down and kissed him deeply again, his hands roaming down his boyfriend's bare upper half, then reaching the waistline of Hector's sweatpants-Tallon hooked them with his fingers and pulled them down along with his boxers. Hector's face flushed with a deep shade of red now as he was naked completely before Tallon, also at that-Hector was hard already. He gasped a bit when Tallon moved lower and swirled his tongue around it-then began to stroke him up and down carefully. "A-ah...Gods..." he moaned.

"Does it feel good?" Tallon questioned lightly.

"Better than good...amazing..." Hector breathed out as the breathing alone began to pick up as his heart was racing. It felt so different with someone else doing it. Of course he'd masturbated before, most of his sessions were in the shower after he and Tallon got out of heated make out session together. He was a man, every man was guilty of doing it at one point or another. Hector never did it before dating Tallon, he never had the desire to do things like that. Not even with Astrid-that's how he knew things with Tallon were real, the feelings were real between them, this is what it felt like to be in love. Having Tallon be the one to do it-the feeling was indescribable. At one point, Hector felt Tallon not only stroke him but start licking and sucking too-that just got him closer to cumming faster than he expected.

"Don't hold back, babe..." Tallon said as he licked just around the head of Hector's length.

"Gods...Tal...I couldn't if I tried..." Hector panted out as he gripped the sheets of the bed spread-he head tilting up some while continuing to moan. Tallon kept up his actions for another five minutes before Hector moaned out louder than he meant to, he arched a bit and came hard-Tallon never moved his mouth, he swallowed it all. "Fuck..." Hector breathed out trying to catch his breath. Tallon smiled as he pulled off and let go sitting back on his knees while Hector just laid there almost motionless other than his chest rising and falling quickly.

"Feel better now?" Tallon asked him.

"You have no idea..." Hector replied while trying to calm his breathing as he sat up smiling and kissed Tallon lightly-he returned it as always before he felt Hector grab his arms and push him down on the bed, now over him.

"What are you doing?" Tallon asked quickly.

"All's fair in love and war, baby," Hector answered as he took off Tallon's sweats and boxers to see him already hard as well. Hector moved himself lower so he could pleasure his boyfriend now-it started the same was as Tallon did to him. Hector licked him first to get him lubricated so there wouldn't be friction when he stroked up. Tallon's eyes closed at the feeling as he relaxed there enjoying the feeling. Hector stroked Tallon's length about ten minutes before lowering his head to start sucking on him.

"Gods, Hector..." Tallon moaned out as his breathing started to pick up. Hector smiled but was careful with his teeth too, at least he knew he was doing good. Hector did the same to Tallon that he'd done to him-it was only fair to return the favor, it's not like they weren't enjoying the fact they could do this in their own place without interruptions. Hector continued his actions for ten minutes before Tallon moved a hand to Hector's head while breathing heavily. "Hec...I'm not gonna last long if you don't slow...down..."

"Who said I wanted you to last long?" Hector grinned a bit as he began to stroke and suck faster which drove Tallon to the brink.

"Hector...I'm gonna cum..." he groaned out. Hector didn't stop as Tallon used on hand to grip the sheets, his eyes closed as his hips bucked slightly, "Babe!" Tallon moaned out as he released fast within Hector's mouth, and then Hector swallowed and moved back with a smile.

"Now we're even," Hector chuckled as Tallon pulled him back down on top of him and kissed him deeply-the make out session ensuing once more.

 **(End)**

They made out another fifteen minutes before just laying there naked still-neither of them really wanted to move from their very comfortable position but they did have to get up to shower, pack Hector's music stuff, and clean up the apartment before the event at 6:30pm. Hector didn't know what he was going to sing or perform for everyone but he knew he was taking Tallon's advice and singing however he felt-from the heart. Hector didn't care that he was going to put on yet another act to make everyone think that the Haddock's were perfect, he was just going because the president had asked him to perform and to have a good time with his boyfriend and friends. Tonight was going to be a blast.


	50. Too Close

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

50; Too Close

The time seemed to drag on until the clock hit 6:00pm-after that Hector and Tallon loaded the truck with Hector's music equipment, got themselves dressed, and left for Berk Hall. It was going to be a long night, Hector already felt that coming on. Both of the men wore dress shoes, and pants-then a button down shirt tucked in with an outer coat. No ties because they didn't feel like it-besides Hector would be playing his guitar and had to be somewhat comfortable. Tallon wore black shoes, black pants, black outer coat-the button down was light blue. Hector wore the same, except his button down was red. They reached the building at 6:25pm and parked near their other friends.

"Hey hey, there you two are!" Ryan greeted.

"Sorry-ended up going back to sleep after texting you guys," Hector smiled lightly.

"It's cool. Need any help with your stuff?" Thaxter offered.

"Sure," Hector replied. Viktor and Ryan took the two speakers, Evan took the stands for them. Thaxter got the laptop bag and stand for it. Hector got his guitar and Tallon made sure nothing got forgotten before locking the truck and following the others inside to the very busy building. Hector and his friends put his things down and he began to set it up piece by piece-including all the wires. After fifteen minutes he was done and stepped back to relax-seemed like not everyone was there yet because he didn't see Spencer and the others. Tallon came over to him now and wrapped an arm around his waist then kissed his cheek lightly.

"You'll never guess who just walked in, guys," Thaxter said moving beside them with the rest of Inferno.

"Who?" Tallon asked curiously as Viktor pointed towards the doors for Hector and Tallon to see Astrid walk in with a young man beside her-then her parents not far behind.

"Whatever, she don't bother me any." Hector stated closing his eyes and moving towards his stuff to make sure it was all set-he knew it was but he needed an excuse to not be near her so he would look too busy to talk. Not long after Astrid had come in, so did his own family and then his remaining friends walked in: Drew, Jessie, Trent, Skylar-with his family and Reina, then Freddie aside Heather. Carmen beside Darius, then of course Mandy and Danielle were near their boyfriends.

"Hector!" they greeted as Hector groaned some-if Astrid didn't know he was there before, she did now. He sighed some and faced his friends with a smile.

"Hey guys. Glad you could come-we have two tables for us just over there..." Hector informed them.

"Thank you for inviting us," Danielle smiled wide while linked to Trent's arm softly. Now it was when the president and Spencer walked over, Val, Heather, and Darius were with him. Hector greeted his brother with a handshake, then a hug to Heather and his mother-he forced himself through a hug with his ex-father. It made him so sick to have to make physical contact for the sake of the act-but what else could he do besides that?

"Well, I think that is everyone. I'm gonna welcome everyone and then you can take over with some songs for us, Hector. Sound good?" President Morgan smiled to him.

"Yeah, that's fine..." Hector replied as he saw Spencer shoot him a glare that basically said not to fuck this up for him since the last time Hector was going to play for a large group-Cody passed away and Hector just wanted to leave to be along with his thoughts. The president motioned to the microphone, asking silently if he could use it to address everyone's attention. Hector nodded to him as he flipped it on.

"Welcome everyone to tonight's benefit concert," Hector's eyes widened, "Tonight is a high hope of raising money for many organizations around the Archipelago-two of the mains being cancer research, and our very own soldiers who defend us. So for you tonight, I have Captain Hector Haddock of the Archipelago Islands Military-Berk Army division up here to give you a show so I hope you all enjoy it," the man announced.

The president put the microphone back and smiled at Hector who offered one back then huffed in frustration as Tallon walked over to him. "Hey, just like before. Sing from your heart babe-they want a show...give 'em one. Show them how you feel," Tallon told him lightly.

"Pretty sure I'll get arrested if I sing how I feel right now," Hector chuckled a bit.

"Nah, you'll be fine. You can do this-it's just us. Ignore everyone else, pretend we're in the barracks in Iraq," Thaxter smiled as Evan gave a thumbs up, Ryan and Viktor nodded in agreement. Tallon turned Hector's cheek so their lips would meet in a deep kiss.

"And now you got a little extra confidence too. Blow the roof off this place," Tallon told him. Hector nodded as he connected wrists with all of them, gave Tallon a hug before they went to sit down and Hector got his guitar off the stand and positioning the strap over his shoulder and across his chest as the guitar rested in front of his mid section. Everyone was smiling, quiet and waiting for him to start.

Hector said as he hit the spacebar on his laptop and music began playing. "Here's one for all the hard workers out there who look forward to the weekends," a soft set of low tones played first as Hector began strumming the guitar,

" _We're up when the rooster crows. Clock in when the whistle blows. Eight hours ticking slow-and then tomorrow we'll do it all over again...I'm a member of a blue collar crowd. They can never, nah, they can't keep us down. If you gotta, gotta label me, label me proud!"_ he smiled now as he saw his friends raise their glasses laughing.

" _I belong to the drinking class! Monday through Friday, man we bust our backs. If you're one of us, raise your glass...I belong to the drinking class!"_ the room began to clap to the tune now.

" _We laugh, we cry, we love. Go hard when the going's tough. Push back, come push and shove. Knock us down, we'll get back up again and again. I'm a member, of a good timing crowd. We get rowdy, we get wild and loud. If you gotta, gotta label me, label me proud!"_ another pause as the music picked up again, his guys cheering for him and raising their beer bottles up, _"I belong to the drinking class. Monday through Friday, man we bust our backs. If you're one of us, raise your glass. I belong to the drinking class..."_

" _We all know why we're here: a little fun, a little music, a little whiskey, a little beer. We're gonna shake off those long week blues-ladies, break out your dancing shoes. It don't matter what night it is, it's Friday. It's Saturday and Sunday! I just want to hear you say, I just want to hear you sing it...Y'all sing it with me..."_ he smiled wide as Tallon and the others were cheering and hollering.

" _We belong to the drinking class. Monday through Friday, man we bust our backs. If you're one of us, raise your glass. We belong to the drinking class! Yeah, we belong to the drinking class! Monday through Friday, man we bust our backs. And if you're one of us, raise your glass! We belong to the drinking class!"_ he hit a few more notes then it stopped after a long held note and the room up-roared with applause.

"Well said!" the president clapped coming over to him, "I think we all relate to that one," he added patting Hector's back some. Hector looked around the room, something felt very off suddenly and he didn't like it. Hector's eyes narrowed slightly as he took his guitar off and set it down as he moved closer to the president.

"Something's wrong...Hector's acting weird," Thaxter pointed out.

"I see it-you know Hector, he knows when something isn't right around him...he stays on guard," Tallon remarked while keeping his eyes on Hector closely. Hector felt something be off, and he was watching for danger-something they did in Iraq a lot. For a few seconds, Tallon thought Hector might be having some kind of flashback but he wasn't shaking or looking scared-he was calm but on guard.

"Mr. President, I'll kindly ask you to return to your seat and the protection of your bodyguards please," Hector told him.

"Is something wrong?" President Morgan asked softly.

"Please just return to your seat," Hector offered a smile. The president nodded and made his way back to his seat slowly as Hector kept his eyes scanning the room for trouble. Spencer got up and moved near him now, "Will you go sit down,"

"Why have you stopped playing, _son_? Everyone was having a good time," Spencer asked calmly.

"Just go sit-" he stopped as his ears picked up the clear sound of a bullet being loaded into the chamber for firing, Hector located it on the upper balcony. "Move!" he pushed Spencer away as the gun went off and the bullet hit speaker that was between them and sparked a few times.

"You messed up my shot!" yelled a the voice from above. "I could've had him!" the person jumped down now-gun still in hand. A few people panicked when they rose the gun again to fire and Hector moved in front of Spencer firmly, "Get out of the way,"

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that." Hector informed calmly.

"He's a liar-to everyone in this room. Spencer Haddock isn't a family man, how can you stand there and defend him after what he did! I know everything, I was outside the house when the argument happened two months ago!" the person stated.

"It's a personal matter-nothing you need to concern yourself with and certainly not worth you going to prison over shooting him. Now, why don't you put that down before you hurt yourself or someone else," Hector asked.

"No...what he did was wrong! And he's in here lying to everyone about who he really is! He doesn't deserve to be mayor of us when everything we see is just an act!" the shooter exclaimed.

"Regardless, it's not up to you to decide his fate." Hector stated firmly.

"I'm very confused," the president said now. "What is going on here, I demand to know!" he ordered. The shooter moved and pointed the gun at Spencer again.

"Tell them! Tell them the truth or I'll kill you here and now. Stop lying to everything-tell them what you did to your own son!" the shooter commanded. Spencer sighed as he stood up with his eyes closed.

"I disowned him," Spencer said as everyone gasped, "Two months ago after I found out he was dating another man. It was the last time we were all gathered here and Hector was supposed to perform...when he found out his friend died. After we got to the house-we argued. I told him that I didn't support his choice to join the military, and I didn't accept or support him dating another man. That if he was going to do that...he could leave. I told him he wasn't my son-and he left. Everything...anyone has been seeing in pictures or gatherings...it was all an act. Hector could of ruined it and outed me at anytime, he chose to keep the image going-so I wouldn't think less of him if he ruined the image of the mayor's family being perfect and happy." he looked down.

"Why...would you disown him! He's your son and a soldier-he fights for our island, for the Archipelago!" someone shouted.

"I couldn't deal with him not seeing me as a father, that he saw the man he lost in battle as his father. I didn't like him dating another man...I told him he gave up his life when joined the military, that he joined just to play with guns. Ever since he joined...he said he had his own reasons for joining but never told us why. And two months ago, we got that answer...he joined to get away from the family because...we neglected him. All of us-we didn't treat him like family, we ignored him, and he felt like slave in the house. His two siblings who picked on him in school along with his cousin, and their friends. He tried to tell me and I never listened. His mother and I...always working and didn't have time for him...he joined so he wouldn't end his own life because he was so sick of everything. He joined to have a better life, to prove to everyone he wasn't worthless, useless, weak, a nobody...he was determined to prove to everyone who thought ill of him, that they were wrong. In the heat of the argument...when he talked back to me-I backhanded him..." Spencer told everyone.

"And yet, the son you disowned-saved your worthless image, saved your life and continues to try and do so..." the shooter scoffed.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Hector stated now as most eyes fell on him. "I know what he did-I've known since it happened, I've known all my life since I was about six. After a while, I just stopped caring about it. No matter what he's done to me, he's still just a man who made bad choices and needs to live with the consequences of those choices. His life is not yours to take. Instead of fighting with him, I moved out with my boyfriend. And instead of making the things he thought about me true by embarrassing the family, or making him look bad by outing him as the liar he is...I just decided to play along so I wouldn't be the one to ruin it all-he wouldn't have anything to blame on me..." he added.

"He hurt you! All the neglect from the people you call your family and friends made you want to kill yourself-why would you think it's the right thing to defend the man responsible for it all! He could have stopped it whenever he wanted too if he'd listened just once!" the shooter exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter to me anymore. It was in the past and I made choices to change my life. It's true they've all hurt me before-but that was then and this is now. That was...four years ago. Why dwell on it, and most of them have all made up for what they did to me, by turning around and choosing to be my friends, have my back just as Inferno and my boyfriend does. They realized the error, they realized the pain and hurt they put on me-what it almost drove me to do and they stopped. He," Hector motioned to his Spencer, "just never saw what he did so he kept going. Instead of fighting, I just left and walked away from it. In the truth of it all, no matter what he thinks of me...I don't care anymore. I know who has my back and who doesn't-I just get rid of negativity in my life. He removed himself and that's a choice he can live with. As for why I defend him...even if he doesn't see me as his son for the choices I made that he doesn't support...he's still my father and it's my job to protect the family,"

"He still lied to all of us! He's the mayor and a lot of kids have killed themselves because of bullies in school, cyber bullies on the computer, and no matter how many people ask him to make a law that it's illegal to do that...he doesn't do anything! He doesn't just not listen to you, he doesn't listen to anyone!" the shooter loaded the chamber again and pointed it at Spencer.

"Killing him isn't going to change a thing. It's just going to upset his family to lose him, and you'll end up in prison. You say you want the bullying to stop, right?" Hector asked, the person nodded. "Then lead by example. You came in here wielding a gun at him-forcing him to tell the truth. That's being a bully, someone with more power forcing someone to do something else. If you want the hate to stop, then you have to make the first step...you don't want to do this. All this will do is create more pain and more hate-and that is something no one needs..." the shooter lowered the gun a bit now as Hector put his hand out. "Take the first step and give me the gun now...and we can...put this whole thing behind us..."

The shooter sighed and prepared to hand over the gun to him-then they pulled back with a laugh. "If it makes me a bully then so be it-but he doesn't deserve to live for all he's done!" Hector's eyes went wide with worry as he moved in front of Spencer immediately just as it went off-everything fell silent in that moment. The shooter gasped instantly covering their mouth and backing up as the gun fell from their hand to the ground. The sound of cough was heard, followed by blood hitting the floor. Hector stood there a second of two before hitting his knees and looking down, everyone was able to see he'd been shot in the chest-left side. Tallon's eyes widened with fear when Hector hit his knees coughing up more blood.

"HECTOR!" his friends yelled as they scrambled over to him, Tallon was first to hit his knees and lay Hector back on the ground-taking his outer coat off to place on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Someone call 911!" Evan yelled quickly. Hector's breathing was rapid, he was panting as if he couldn't catch his breath.

"Ryan, go get the first aid kit from the truck!" Tallon ordered as he reached in his pocket and tossed the keys to him-Ryan rushed out quickly to get the first aid kit, "Hang on, Hector...please...come on, stay with me babe," he pleaded softly as Thaxter, Viktor, and Evan were trying to get near the wound to examine it.

"Left side of the chest, no exit wound, the shot was close range-less than four feet away...Tal...I-I don't know how close this was to his heart..." Thaxter said with worry. Ryan returned with the first aid kit as the four of them got to work treating the wound the best that they could. No exit wound meant the bullet was still in Hector's body and the guy was in tremendous amounts of pain right now-barely able to breathe.

"It's okay babe, just stay with me alright. I'm right here...keep your eyes open," Tallon told Hector-it was something he had to do, keep him awake. Hector was out of it, he couldn't focus. Everyone was blurry around him and he couldn't breathe right, everything hurt so much. It wasn't more than seven minutes later that medical help arrived-Tallon kept his focus on Hector while the guys explained what happened. Hector was carefully lifted onto the gurney, pressure being applied to his wound.

"We don't have room to take someone with him, you can meet us there and the surgical team will have you updated," the EMT told Tallon who wanted to go with him. Tallon nodded understanding.

"You hang on babe...you have too...I can't imagine a world without you in it...I love you." Tallon said while the paramedics rushed Hector out and he trying to hold back tears. Tallon looked at his hands which were covered in Hector's blood-the police had taken the shooter away, turned out that it was a girl the whole time. Spencer was just standing in shock-looking at the place where Hector had been lyying, he was in shock and filled with worry.

"This is your fault!" Tallon yelled at him suddenly.

"I didn't fire that gun!" Spencer said in response.

"You didn't have too! It's your fault that the shooter was here in the first place-looking to kill you for what you did to him! For being a terrible person. Hector protected you not once, but twice! He's never been shot this bad before, he's never been this close to death before, that wound was right near his heart-with a bullet still inside! Do you understand that he could die tonight!? Die because he took a bullet meant for you-the man who disowned him and refuses to call him his son just because he did something with his life and fell in love with another man! I swear to God if he dies because of this...I'll do whatever it takes to have you put away for life! Every time you're near him, he gets hurt. Stay away from him-that is your last warning!" Tallon yelled angrily as he took the keys from Ryan and went outside to the truck-heading right for the hospital. Ryan, Thaxter, Viktor, and Evan cleaned up the first aid kit and left it with Hector's stuff as they left next to go to the hospital.

(Hospital)

They were all at the hospital waiting on news about Hector. Everyone was there: Tallon-who was a complete mess. Then Darius, Heather, Val, Simon, May, Skylar, Freddie, Reina, Danielle, Carmen, Mandy, Drew, Jessie, and Trent. Inferno was there too. Evan, Thaxter, Ryan, and Viktor were trying to get Tallon to calm down. Darius had called Gobber to come down as well, the president and two of his body guards stopped by and were waiting as well. In a surprise turn of events, Astrid came by to ask if they'd heard anything about him. Tallon refused to answer her but Reina let her know that Hector was still in surgery as far as any of them knew. That was three hours ago, it was now almost 10pm and still nothing. As it bordered 10:15pm, the door opened and a doctor walked out still in the surgical wear.

"All here for...Hector Haddock?" the doctor asked-it was a woman.

"Yes, how is he?!" Tallon asked quickly.

"I must say he's a very lucky young man. The bullet just missed his heart-but only by about six inches and lodged slightly in his left lung. The bullet has been removed right, as well as any shards that broke off. Slight internal bleeding that we stopped, he suffered a quite a bit of blood loss and we almost lost him on the table," Tallon tensed at that. "but he pulled through. Everything is closed and stitched up the best we could. The rest will be up to his body, he's in ICU for the next few days. He is unable to breathe on his own right now and needs oxygen, also blood is being given to make up for what he lost. He's in critical condition right now...Do you...have any questions for me?" she asked lightly.

"Will he survive, doctor?" the president asked-the doctor closed her eyes slowly.

"It's...too early to tell, Mr. President. All we can do is offer pain medication, oxygen, blood, and watch him closely for a few days. We should have a better idea by the end of the week," the doctor replied.

"Is...he awake right now?" Tallon asked.

"It's likely he won't wake up until tomorrow-his body needs time to recover. According to the paramedics, they almost lost him once on the ride over from Berk Hall and we almost lost him in the middle of surgery-that's what took so long, we have to stabilize him in order to continue. It's quite late now, and visiting hours are over. You may return tomorrow at 9am-if there is any change tonight, the ones listed on his emergency forms will be contacted," the doctor stated.

"That's likely us-his family," Heather said.

"I have a Tallon Furysen to be notified in case of emergencies-he's listed as Mr. Haddock's fiance," the doctor stated as Tallon blinked-Hector listed him as an emergency contact? And as his fiance? Why hadn't he told him? When the hell had he done that? Originally his parents and siblings were to be notified if Tallon remembered correctly. "You're all welcome back tomorrow-but you won't all be able to be in the room at the same time. A limit of ten at a time. That's all I have for you tonight." she bowed her head to them as she prepared to return into the emergency room.

"There's nothing else we can do tonight," the president sighed as she tried to motion for everyone to step outside. Tallon didn't say a word-he was just relieved that Hector was alive but the worry remained if he would stay alive. He got the keys out of his pocket and left to go back to the apartment-he'd be the first one back at the hospital in the morning. The others sighed-they knew how scared he was, they all left as well to return home. Inferno would be back with Tallon, likely that Val, Heather, and Darius would to the same. All any of them could think was that tonight Hector could have died, tonight was just too close to them losing him forever.


	51. He Couldn't Be

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

51; He Couldn't Be

Tallon impatiently waited until the clock hit 8:45am so he could get to the hospital. He did clean up the apartment, and make himself some breakfast to pass the time. As soon as he could, he got in the truck and went right to the hospital.

(Hospital)

Tallon arrived first and right behind him was Thaxter, Evan, Ryan, and Viktor. No one else seemed to come yet or were maybe running behind but it didn't matter because the doctor made it clear no more than ten were allowed in the ICU room at a time. Right now, there were only five so they would be allowed without a problem. Just as they were entering the hospital doors, Val, Heather, Darius, Skylar, and Gobber arrived-and that made ten right there. Tallon was first in to the receptionist desk.

"Good morning, sir. Who are we here to see today?" the woman asked.

"Hector Haddock the Third-he was...brought in last night, the doctor told me he'd be in ICU..." Tallon said softly trying to keep himself relaxed or they wouldn't let him see Hector.

"ICU is located in the emergency department. I'll buzz you in and let the nurse there know who you're going to see. Are you all...family?" she asked.

"I'm his...fiance, the rest are friends and family, yes." Tallon responded. The nurse nodded with a smile as she pressed a button on her desk and a buzzer was heard from the doors directly behind them, "Thank you," Tallon turned and headed towards the doors and pushed it open while they walked in slowly-a nurse just got off the phone and walked over to them.

"Fiance, family, and friends of Hector Haddock?" she asked, Tallon nodded to her as she motioned for them to follow her. "Few rules to follow. Stay out of the nurses and doctors ways. Don't stress him out. Try not to let him move a lot or his bust his stitches. He is not permitted to remove his mask unless a doctor or nurse is present," she informed them.

"How...is his condition?" Val asked.

"Still critical I'm afraid. We had a few issues last night when he woke up and didn't know where he was. Started yelling medic, that he was shot and needed help. He had a lot of trouble breathing, even with the oxygen machine. Poor thing looked terrified to have been alone when we got inside. We had to sedate him to calm him down, it's going to be touch and go for a while until he can breathe on his own. When he can do that-they'll let him recover in a normal room. Be lucky he didn't fall comatose-that makes his chances even better. He's still quite tired so if he falls asleep-let him be. Understand?" the nurse replied.

"Of course we do-we want him to be okay as much as anyone else." Thaxter nodded.

The nurse led them to the room where Hector was recovering, she opened the door and Tallon was the first one in to see Hector laying motionless on the bed. It broke Tallon's heart to see how many things he was hooked up to. The blood pressure, the heart monitor, the oxygen, the fact he wasn't really allowed to move at all-not without help at least and at that, Tallon guessed it was very limited movement to avoid opening the wound again. "We'll be watching his vitals from the desk," the nurse closed the door once everyone was inside. All of them were just looking at Hector laying there, he looked like he was sleeping.

"My baby boy..." Val whimpered as the tears began to fall. Tallon washed his hands, then sanitized them before moving to Hector's bedside and lightly holding his hand.

"How's your father?" Evan asked Darius and Heather.

"Tallon's words really got to him last night-when we got home from here, Dad was sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands, crying about how foolish he'd been and if Hector died he would never forgive himself," Heather replied.

"Good. He needed to hear it-I wasn't trying to be an asshole but what he did really hurt Hector and I don't like seeing him like that. Hector spent the first two weeks crying every night in the shower after Spencer disowned him. All he ever wanted was for Spencer to accept and support him-wanted him to be proud and instead Spencer was the exact opposite. Made Hector feel like nothing he ever did would be good enough and with Cody gone-he really was fatherless," Tallon remarked as his eyes never left Hector's form.

"Not disagreeing with you. He needed an eye opener," Gobber stated.

"But not like this, not where Hector almost died to save his life...not where Hector is still critical and no one knows if he'll survive this. Every time Hector has been shot-it never hit anything vital, never got close to his heart...but this time...his lung was hit and missed the heart by only six inches. That was six inches that would have killed Hector instantly..." Viktor sighed.

Tallon wanted to cry but he wouldn't-Hector was alive and right before him, he knew Hector would be okay, he always was. It was silent for about twenty minutes-the nurse had said not to wake Hector up for anything because he needed his rest. Everyone was just sitting around hoping Hector would wake up before others arrived to visit him-they had agreed to take turns being in there so they wouldn't upset the ten person limit but Tallon, Val, Heather, and Darius refused to leave and with obvious reason too. In the silence, one sound directed their attention to Hector. His slight shifting and increased breathing. Tallon felt Hector's hand grip his a bit.

"Babe?" Tallon asked.

Hector's eyes opened slowly-blinking to focus as he heard Tallon talking, he looked over to see him sitting beside him. "Tal...where...am I? What happened? D-did I...get shot on the mission?" Hector asked.

"Hec...we're...not in Iraq right now. We're...in Berk. Y-you did get shot but not on a mission. Do you...remember anything from last night?" Tallon asked slowly.

"I was...playing my guitar and...I felt like...something was wrong..." he stopped trying to remember now.

"It's okay, don't force it...it'll come to you. How are you feeling?" Evan asked him.

"I-I don't really know. I can't feel much right now..." Hector replied slowly.

"Must be the pain meds," Thaxter stated.

"Where's...Cody?" Hector asked making them all look at him worried now. "He...said...that he would be with me...when I woke up-but it...wasn't time to go yet." this made them very worried, Cody had been dead for two months and Hector is saying that he saw him? Did that mean Hector...died briefly and Cody was there to tell him it wasn't his time yet? The doctor last night did say they almost lost him twice. They didn't know what to say, did they tell Hector the truth that Cody was gone? Or would that make the situation worse because it would upset him to know? Right now he believed Cody was alive and would be in the room waiting for him when he woke up, and when he'd woken up he thought he was still in Iraq. Was he...even aware of where he was?

Hector seemed to close his eyes looking frustrated, why couldn't he remember what had happened to him? Hector's grip tightened on Tallon's hand as the flashes began to spring forward in his mind. "Hec?" Tallon asked with concern. Hector's breathing began to quickly, his eyes were moving but the lids were closed-they knew he was remembering something but what that was, they didn't know in the slightest.

"I-I nearly died last night, didn't I? I got shot...protecting Spencer when that...shooter made him...admit to disowning me...I saw...Cody last night...he told me...that it wasn't my time and he'd...be with me when I woke up, that he'd always be with me..." Hector cried a bit.

"Hey, ssh...it's okay. At least...you remembered on your own what happened. Scared us...the doctor said you nearly died on the operating table, and in the ambulance ride to here...but you're okay now. You'll heal up just like always," Tallon said with a comforting smile.

"Everything hurts..." Hector sniffled a bit as Darius got him a tissue to wipe his eyes with.

"It likely will for a while, Hector. Bullet missed your heart by six inches, lodged in your lung. It probably hurts to breathe more than it does to move," Ryan told him. Hector relaxed a bit now-he knew from being shot in the chest the first time that recovery time had him in the hospital at least two weeks and that was if he healed properly. His eyes glanced around the room and saw his friends, Gobber, Mom, siblings, and Tallon-but where was Spencer? Even getting shot for him wasn't enough to make him care?

"Where is he?" Hector looked to his mother.

"Where is who, sweetheart?" she asked him with a soft smile.

"Don't...play stupid with me, please...You know who. Where is he?" Hector asked again.

"He's at the house bro. After you got taken by ambulance from Berk Hall, Tallon reamed him a new asshole and told him to stay away from you because every time he's around you, you get hurt." Darius replied with a sigh.

"I appreciate that, babe," Hector said softly now, "Call him." he said next as they all blinked in confusion at him.

"Call him? Wh-what for?" Heather asked quickly.

"Call him and tell him to come down here to the hospital. Don't tell him I told you to call him," Hector replied.

"Hector, I don't think this is a good idea..." Tallon said holding his hand. Hector motioned for him to come closer as Tallon did so, Hector leaned forward a bit and moved his mask off to kiss Tallon's cheek before putting it back on and relaxing.

"Trust me," Hector smiled some. "Call him and tell him to come down," They had no idea what he was planning but they were just as curious to find out so Val pulled out her cell phone and stepped out of the room knowing cell phones were prohibited inside an ICU room-she returned ten minutes later saying that Spencer would be there in fifteen. "Good then. Wake me up when he gets here," Hector yawned closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep a moment later.

"What do you think he plans to do?" Evan asked now.

"It's Hector. No one knows what he's planning until he does it...I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Thaxter shrugged. They stayed quiet the entire time watching Hector sleep-though Tallon and the Inferno guys noticed Hector's eyes moving a lot while he slept. They knew what it was too: R.E.M or Restless Eye Movement. A case in which the patient was recalling different things rapidly, like flashbacks. Others who arrived were Drew, Jessie, Trent, Freddie, Reina, Carmen, Mandy, and Danielle. It was way over the limit but Hector had woken up when the got there and told the nurse he said it was fine and she didn't argue with him as long as he didn't get stressed out and rested when he felt tired. The room was pretty big and everyone fit comfortably. After the nurse left, Hector went back to sleep. Val checked her phone after twenty minutes and saw that Spencer replied to her saying he was there.

"He's here," Val said as she sent Darius out to bring him in. Not more than five minutes later, the door opened as Darius walked in with Spencer following behind. Tallon glared instantly as he then tapped Hector's arm a bit.

"Babe...hey, babe...time to wake up," Tallon said softly. Hector opened his eyes and they instantly fell on Spencer.

"So you came. Honestly a little shocked," Hector stated calmly.

"I was...asked to come though I don't know why when your...boyfriend made it clear to stay away from you," Spencer said-clearly confused himself.

"None of them asked for you to come," Hector said as Spencer's eyes widened, "I did. I wanted to talk to you. Are you willing to talk or will it just become another argument and I've wasted my time and energy on a senseless subject that will never change? If you choose to talk, I expect full honesty."

"I'm willing..." Spencer replied to him with a nod.

"Did you know that the eyes are the gateway to the soul? I can see the eyes of everyone in this room and know how they feel right now. Anger, worry, fear, confusing, lack of sleep. You have sad eyes, ones filled with regret, self-hate. I can tell you haven't slept, and you have been crying over what happened last night. Is this incorrect?" Hector asked him.

"No, it's not." Spencer answered truthfully.

"Tell me why your eyes would hold such emotions for someone that you made clear you didn't care for?" Hector inquired.

"Because I was wrong," Spencer said taking everyone by surprise, "I was wrong to do the things I did, to say what I did to you that day. I was...wrong for everything. And last night, seeing what happened to you because of me...I realized what a fool I've been,"

"It's sad that I knew that would be your answer. I knew it would be before you got here, when Darius told me you were at home after Tallon yelled at you. Let me ask you this," Hector said adjusting himself slightly and cringing at the pain in his chest-panting heavily a few times, "Do you regret what happened? Are you mad at yourself for what happened? Did it bother you to know I could have died last night? Were you scared I wouldn't make it?"

"Yes, to all of them." Spencer said.

"How long have you regretted it for?" Hector asked.

"Since the day it happened, from the moment you walked out the door and said what you said to me about doing more for the family than I ever have and will. That the job you have is the reason I have the job I do. That the freedom and peace of Berk is because you and the other soldiers fight for it..." Spencer sighed looking down.

"If you regretted it that long...why didn't you just come talk to me? Why didn't you come do exactly what we're doing right now?" Hector asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me. I thought you hated me, Hector...Everyone...keeps telling me to stay away from you," Spencer admitted.

"I never hated you," Hector said firmly as Spencer looked at him now, "I hated what you did to me. I hated knowing that my cousins got treated better than me. I hated that you didn't have time for me. I hated that you never listened..." Hector shook slightly, "And I think what I hated the most..." the tears showed in his eyes now, "was knowing that no matter what I did, it was never enough for you to just once...show me that you cared, that you loved me. You told me that day, I was no son of yours because of my choices...and I told you ' _since when was I ever your son when I didn't exist to you_ '. And you can't deny that knowing all you do now, can you? Have you ever seen me as your son or have you always seen me as an embarrassing disappointment?"

Spencer didn't say anything as Hector closed his eyes, "So I was right to say what I did. Do you know why I did what I did last night?"

"I don't. You...could have been killed, Hector. Then what would I do if you were gone! Do you know how much it scared me when I found out you were in the military? Knowing when you were on a tour, worrying if the next phone call I got would be the one telling me my son was dead? I don't know what I'd do, Hector!" Spencer lowered his head. Hector stared at him a few seconds, this was a new side of his father that he'd never seen but always wished that he had. The caring side, the fatherly side.

"You need to take it easy," Tallon told him softly while stroke his hand.

"Why...why did you take that bullet for me, Hector? Why would you risk your life like that for me after all I've done to you?!" Spencer cried now.

"I did what I did because it's my job to keep the people I care about safe!" the room seemed to freeze when he yelled that and Spencer stared at him in shock. "I know it hurts you to know I called Cody my dad. Yes, I saw Cody as my father-he was there for me when you weren't. When he died, it killed me and I nearly slipped back into depression because of it. But thank Odin I have good friends and my boyfriend who refused to let me fall. But that day when we argued, and you told me I wasn't your son...especially since it was the day Cody died. You have no idea how much that hurt to have to lose not one but two fathers that day. Bury one, and the other hated me because I joined the military to give myself a better life, because I fell in love with another man...All I've wanted for you to do is come find me, and tell me you were sorry, that you didn't mean what you said to me, that I was your son, that you accepted me, that you loved me. But last night when I saw that you could have died...I realized something,"

"What...what did you realize?" Spencer asked trying to move closer now.

"Something the military taught me: we don't just have families at home, we have a family in the military too. And in that family, we are all family because we all fight for the same thing. The freedom, peace, and safety of the people back home. As a soldier, we're willing to give our lives to uphold the things we fight for. We always have each others backs-even if we piss each other off sometimes...Look at Skylar and me, or even...Jessie, Drew, and Trent. They were my bullies for years-but when they joined the military-they became family and when they were in danger...I did all I could to keep them safe. That is what families do, no matter what." Hector explained as tears were falling from Spencer's eyes now.

"But you could have died, son...I could have lost you, forever. I don't care what I have to do in order to get your forgiveness...I'll do anything. You don't know how scared I was last night knowing you could have died right in front of me, that you took that bullet for me...I just don't understand why you'd risk your life for me..." Spencer cried while getting on his knees at Hector's hospital bed.

"I did what I did because I didn't want to lose another, Dad. I realized that if I didn't do something in that moment, I really would have been fatherless. Cody might have been like a father to me-but you...you are my Dad. You...gave me...life and even though you've hurt me, and pissed me off more times...than I can keep track of...you are still...my Dad...and I will always love you no matter what." Hector told him then gripped his chest panting hard.

"Hector!?" Spencer got to his feet and took his hand. "It's okay...it's alright...we can talk about this after you've healed...rest now please, son...please...I can't lose you..." Hector cringed as Tallon got up now pushed Spencer back some, he moved Hector's mask off his face and kissed him deeply. The beeping from Hector's monitors began to slow down as Hector relaxed and his hand lowered from his chest. Tallon pulled back and smiled a bit before putting the mask back on his nose and mouth as Hector was as red as a tomato, "How did...you know that would work?"

"Aside from being lovers, we're best friends. I know everything there is to know about him, I know certain kisses can calm him down when he's stressed out." Tallon replied.

"Thank you," Spencer said calmly.

"Dad," Hector said after composing himself from Tallon's kiss, Spencer looked at him with soft eyes. "You want my forgiveness?"

"Yes...anything, I'll do anything to have my son back..." Spencer said.

"Will you start being my Dad? Will you support my choices? Will you accept me for who I am? Will you just...be happy that I'm happy? Will you accept mine and Tallon's relationship?..." Hector asked.

"I will do all of those things and more, Hector...I swear it," Spencer nodded quickly with pleading eyes.

"Then I forgive you-but if you ever pull this shit again...I really will be dead to you, permanently." Hector stated to him.

"Oh thank you...thank you so much, son!" Spencer cried some.

"Alright, knock off the tears, would ya...Geeze. Just give me a hug and we can have the seriousness be over," Hector smiled a bit. Spencer carefully hugged his son. Things finally felt right again, Hector had his family back and with new hope that his father would accept him, and respect his choices, that he would actually be his father. When the hug was over, Spencer looked to Tallon apologetically.

"And I've also very sorry to you as well, Tallon. You've been a wonderful friend to Hector, and an amazing lover to him. I never should have said the things I said about you not really loving him. I hope one day you can forgive me as well," Spencer said gently.

"Don't ever hurt him again, that's all I ask. You do that and we're cool," Tallon said.

"Consider it done," Spencer put his hand out as he and Tallon shook hands. Hector relaxed in the bed now with a sigh of contentment.

"You look exhausted, Love. Get some rest," Tallon told him.

"No...I just...feel really weak, dizzy and my...vision is going in and out...it...hurts" Hector grunted with a hand on his chest-he pulled it away and saw blood, "That...can't be good..." after that he blacked out.

"Get the nurse!" Tallon ordered. "Hector! Hector...come on...answer me babe, please..." the beeping on the machines got slower and slower, then it held a long beep. The sound alone made everyone freeze-it was the sound of a flat line happening-meaning Hector wasn't breathing anymore, that his heart wasn't beating anymore. Everyone backed up when a team of nurses and doctors rushed in, Thaxter and Ryan had to pull Tallon back from Hector so the medical staff could get in. Everything...was fine. Hector was calm, everyone was happy. Why would he...suddenly black out and flat line?! Everyone was scared and worried. Hector couldn't be dead-he just...couldn't.


	52. With His Life

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

52; With His Life

Everyone was scared, Tallon was on the brink of tears in fear that Hector was dead. No one understood what the hell had happened! The team of three doctors and two nurses rushed in to start working on him. They opened his top gown to see the blood coming through the wrappings over the wound-they kept grabbed a few things and kept pressure on it.

"Stitches broken, wound reopening rapidly." said on nurse.

"Unresponsive to light and sound. No pulse, breathing, or heartbeat..." said the doctor. They were trying to bring him back with chest compression but it wasn't working.

"Bring in the defibrillator!" called the doctor on the opposite side of the bed who was holding a mask over Hector's mouth and trying pressing on the bag in hopes of getting him to breathe again. The machine was turned on and charged up by rubbing the two paddles together.

"Clear!" the doctor stated as it seemed that the nurses and other doctor moved back while the paddles were places to Hector's chest and his body jolted from the shock. The monitors remained the same, "Charging..." a pause as they rubbed them together again, "Clear!" another jolt but nothing. The doctors looked at one another-they'd been working on him for about four minutes and no response to anything they'd done.

"Alright, I'm calling it..." the lead doctor said with his eyes closed.

"He's not gone! I know he isn't! Hector...come on, wake up! Please wake up...now's...not the time for you to play your pranks on everyone! We all know you're the master of them! Wake up...please wake up..." Tallon cried now as he got out of Ryan and Thaxter's grip and held Hector's hand tightly. "You can't leave me...you can't...please wake up...please...I'm begging you..." he put his head down on Hector's arm. "Cody! You son of a bitch, you bring him back right now! You hear me. He's needed here! I need him...don't you take him away...please...please don't take him from me...I love him,"

Tallon buried his head against Hector's midsection still whispering silent pleas for him to wake up. "Tal...Tal, come on...you gotta let him go..." Viktor said trying to pull him back. Tallon refused to let go, the doctor was about to turn off the monitors when it went from a long beep to a break in it-then another, and another. It wasn't...just a long beep anymore, it was...beeping. That meant Hector's heart was beating! The whole room froze as Tallon lifted his head and looked at Hector's face-his eyes were still closed but the slow rising chest was all he needed to see.

"I've got a pulse!" the nurse said in shock with he fingers on Hector's neck.

"And he's breathing again," another exclaimed quickly.

Tallon was off his knees and closer to Hector now when his eyes began to twitch and flutter a bit-he was trying to open them. "That's it...that's it baby...come back to me...I'm right here, right with you..." Tallon said holding his hand still, Hector squeezed it with little force and Tallon smiled a bit. Hector's eyes opened as he breathed heavily now and cringed a bit.

"By...the way, Cody...doesn't appreciate you calling...him...a son...of a bitch..." Hector wheezed out slightly.

"Get that mask back on him, we gotta close that wound!" the doctor ordered. The nurse instantly put a clean rag over the chest wound, while another went to put the mask on but Hector swatted it away slowly.

"Don't worry...I'm not...going anywhere...for awhile, baby..." Hector smiled as Tallon got closer and kissed him deeply, Hector returned it as his eyes closed-still having trouble breathing.

"Alright...I believe you...now please...put the mask back on and let the doctors help you..." Tallon asked, Hector nodded as the doctor put the mask back over Hector's mouth and nose-the breathing began to even out after a few deep breaths.

"Let's get him to OR on the double," the lead doctor stated as they started unhooking the monitors and only leaving in the IV and oxygen, then taking the brakes off the bed and wheeling it out of the room once Tallon let go of his hand. Tallon was seated in the room chair that had been closest to the bed as he put his head in his hands to take a few deep breaths.

"He was legally dead for five minutes...and came back to life after you yelled at Cody to bring him back..." Skylar said still in shock.

"I don't even care...He's alive...and that's all that matters to me..." Tallon said with a sigh. Now all they could do was wait for Hector to get out of surgery, again, to close the chest wound. That had been the scariest, most confusing thing anyone of them had ever seen. Hector was dead, officially...but Tallon yelled at Cody to bring him back, and then Hector came back...he even said that Cody didn't appreciate being called a son of a bitch...did that mean, Tallon was right? Was Cody trying to take Hector away or was Hector just so stressed from everyone that his heart gave out, Cody came to take him but then heard that Hector was still needed? It didn't make any sense, but Tallon was right. Hector was alive and that was all that mattered.

(An Hour & Thirty Minutes Later)

Hector was wheeled back in-although still knocked out from anesthetic and hooked back up to the machines, everyone waited on an update for how surgery went. "He made it through fine. The cause of the small heart failure was some bullet debris that lodged in his heart. However...what has us baffled was that this debris...wasn't the same as the bullet we took out of him yesterday. Looked older, was he ever shot in the chest before?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah. Few years back in July 2017 on our first tour. Bullet missed everything vital but broke two ribs. You're telling me that bullet debris reached his heart?" Thaxter explained.

"Appears that way-whoever handled that surgery, didn't go a good job. It seems logical to assume that when he was shot this time, the force moved the previous debris and that caused the problems. We got it all out and double checked a second time before closing him up. He should be fine now, but we're still gonna keep him on oxygen for the day and likely through the night to make sure he can breathe alright. His recovery time is still on the fence-we're saying three weeks before he can leave here. Want to make sure the wound doesn't open again. He's still critical for the next twenty four hours-if he's alright after that then we'll move him to another room to recover. We'll be checking on-he will wake up in the next half or so," the doctor smiled.

"He's a very lucky young man. Hasn't happened in about fifty years where a patient was dead for over two minutes and then came back to life. Someone up there must really be looking out for 'im," the nurse beamed.

"Oh, he does alright...a lot of people looking out for him," Tallon smiled in relief as the two left the room and he held Hector's hand gently, "Thank Thor..." he sighed out relaxing a little now. Hector was okay, he was alive, and doing a lot better now.

(Thirty Minutes Later)

They were all just sitting around, relaxing. Tallon near the bed holding Hector's hand, the guys and Gobber were near the window leaning against it, the Haddock's grouped up around the bed-all of them waiting for Hector to wake up which according to the doctor should be anytime now. A few grunting sounds had them lift their heads up to see Hector's eyes starting to open.

"Hec?" Tallon asked lightly.

"Hi babe," Hector replied in a raspy voice.

"Get him some water..." Val suggested as Darius poured some into one of the little cups that had a straw in it, he handed it to Tallon who moved the mask a bit so Hector could get a drink. The man relaxed some after that and Tallon put it on the table that was at the foot of Hector's bed.

"How do you feel?" Heather asked lightly.

"Better than before-chest doesn't hurt as much," Hector told her lightly.

"That's good. I'm so glad you're okay...you don't know how scared I was when you flat lined earlier..." Tallon held his hand tightly trying not to cry again. Hector put his hand on Tallon's head and stroked him cheek lightly.

"Hey...I won't leave you like that. I'll go out of old age with you by my side...bullet isn't enough to kill me," Hector told him softly.

"But you did die...you were dead for five minutes..." Darius told him.

"I was coming back, he told me that it wasn't my time to leave this world yet-not for a good long while...Sorry baby, but you're stuck with me," Hector laughed a little. "He said he was sorry for scaring you and stop calling him names," Hector held Tallon's hand as Tallon got closer and kissed Hector's forehead.

"Sorry, Cody...I was afraid you'd take him away from me..." Tallon whispered, "I don't mind being stuck with you," he added with a smile. The door opened now as they looked to see who it was, shockingly, they found it to be Astrid with her new boyfriend or so they assumed that's what he was.

"What are you doing here?" Tallon said standing up firmly.

"I just...wanted to see if he was okay..." Astrid said softly. Hector put a hand on Tallon's arm and he looked at him concerned but Hector just smiled and shook his head.

"She's okay-it's fine," Hector told him as Tallon nodded and sat back down in the chair.

"I'm glad you're alright, Hector...everyone at the event was worried for you," Astrid told him.

"Like I said: pretty sure unless I get shot in the heart or the head, I'm gonna live." Hector stated to her.

"Six inches from your heart is too close for comfort, Hector..." Heather sighed.

"Six inches ey? Huh, I can deal with that. So, you just came to see if I was alright? Doesn't seem like your...boyfriend is happy about it," Hector pointed out.

"I saw no reason to come see your ex-boyfriend in the hospital, Astrid. Didn't you say he never wanted to see you again?" the man asked her.

"I had to know if he was okay...I know the way things were left when all that happened but it doesn't mean I care any less about the life of someone who meant a lot to me," Astrid sighed. "This is, Dustin Ruger. We've been together about two months after Jessie broke up with me. He helped me get through a really hard time," Astrid introduced.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Astrid. You can see that I'm alright, surrounded by family, friends, and my boyfriend," Hector stated gently.

"You and...Tallon ended getting together? That's...really great for you. I kind of had a feeling about it from that first leave you were home on. All the sexual remarks and what not, everyone was waiting for it. Who made the first move?" Astrid asked.

"Not that it's any of your business-but I did. I kissed him and told him we needed to talk, about twenty minutes later we started dating. Been together for five months now," Hector replied.

"I'm happy for you. How...is Jessie?" she asked.

"Fine as far as I know but...you can always ask him yourself," Hector said motioning for her to turn around as Jessie re-entered the room and saw her.

"What are you doing here, you have no right to be here after what you did to him and me..." Jessie said firmly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I said the same thing, but Hector said it was okay so I didn't fight him on it," Tallon shrugged a bit.

"Don't be sore that you lost her," Dustin remarked now.

"She's the one who lost us. We left her, ain't no skin off my back if you wanna date a lying cheater." Jessie responded coldly.

"Maybe you two just can't make her happy," Dustin grinned some.

"Alright, that's enough!" Hector said loudly making them be quiet. "We are not having this discussion in here or at all while I'm here. I made my stance perfectly clear when it happened. I am over it, and over her. I'm happy as I've ever been with Tallon in my life as my best friend and lover. You two wanna have it out, take it outside the room. I really don't feel like going into cardiac arrest and dying temporarily again. Weirdest fuckin' shit I've ever had to go through. You said you came by to check on me and now you have...so take your boyfriend and leave. I've forgiven you for what you did to me, but I will never forget what happened. There is no room for us to be anything more than people who used to date. We can't be friends. I meant what I said that day before my second tour started: get out of my life, and stay out please."

"I thought you said you couldn't forgive me," Astrid asked.

"I was hurt when I said that-once I got over you, I let everything go. I can forgive the two heartbreaks, the lying, and cheating on me. But I can never trust you again, or forget what happened. Looking at you is just a constant reminder that it was never real, and though the wounds have healed, and the pain is gone-the scars will never fade. So please, just go..." Hector asked. Astrid closed her eyes and left the room with Dustin following her silently as Hector sighed lying his head back on the pillow.

"Are you okay?" Tallon asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Wasn't trying to yell at you, Jessie-I just wanted her to leave before that conversation began," Hector told Jessie while looking over to him.

"I know, it's cool. How ya feelin'?" Jessie questioned.

"Tired, and hungry-not sure what I want more though," Hector chuckled some.

"Well, we can get you something to eat and then you can rest more son," Spencer offered as he and Val left the room to find a nurse or doctor and see if they could get Hector something to eat.

"So, babe, I had a question for you?" Tallon said gently.

"Ask away," Hector replied.

"Last night the doctor said that if anything happened to you-the one on your emergency form would be contacted. Heather said it was likely her, your mom, brother, and dad because they were family but the doctor said...it was me, listed as your fiance and I guess I'm wondering...why, when?" Tallon asked.

"I changed it right after Dad disowned me. I figured you'd always be the one around me since we're dating and what not, and if anything happened to me-you'd be notified. And I...listed you as my fiance that way the doctors couldn't withhold information from you. I know if I was ever hurt this bad, they'd contact my family first and since all that was going on at the time, I would've rather have you know than them...because I know you care, and...you've never hurt me, never been fake with me, always had my back...so I listed you as my emergency contact because I knew you'd coming running to make sure I was okay. I wanted you to know anything going on with me medically wise. You also have power of attorney over me, you can make medical choices for me if I'm unable to." Hector explained.

"You trust me that much?" Tallon asked in surprise.

"No matter what has happened since we met-you're the one who comes running when I'm in trouble. You're the one who can break through any depressing moods I'm in. You've held me when I've cried, made me laugh, always been by my side as a friend and lover-can't deny that either. You've had the hots for me since Basic-but all that aside. If it ever comes down to me in a situation like this-or if I'm comatose, unconscious, need life saving surgery that you have to decide on, I trust you to make those choices. And I always wanted you to know what was going on so I listed you as something they couldn't refuse information to. I trust you with my life, Tallon. " Hector told him. Tallon looked like he was going to cry again, he carefully hugged Hector and then Hector moved his mask off his face while he and Tallon shared a deep kiss, tongue included.

"I do believe I said the mask had to stay on for a while," came the doctor's voice as Tallon broke the kiss and backed up a bit after putting Hector's mask back in place.

"Won't disagree with you. My boyfriend's kisses just take my breath away," Hector blushed a little as the doctor set down a tray on the rolling table and pushed it up towards him, then slowly adjusted the bed so Hector was sitting up more and could eat without spilling it everywhere.

"Well, I brought you something to eat. Grilled cheese, bowl of clam chowder with crackers, piece of apple pie, and chocolate milk. Eat slowly, and if you start having trouble breathing or any chest pains that last longer than two minutes-mask back on and use your call button," the doctor explained.

"Got it, doc." Hector nodded to him as he then left when Val and Spencer returned.

"I've heard hospital food sucks," Darius chuckled some.

"The food in the Iraq hospitals do. Never had Berkian General food before so we'll see," Hector shrugged some as took a bite of the sandwich. "Wow, it's really not that bad at all," he said after swallowing the bite. Hector was happy right now, he was alive, had his family and friends, Tallon too. Surprisingly, he wasn't in a lot of pain for basically just being out of surgery two hours ago. He'd dealt with Astrid, and now he could just recover for a few weeks and then get back to normal life with the people he cared about. While Hector ate, they all just talked among themselves about different things going on in everyone's lives.

Fifteen minutes into eating and Hector had to stop because his chest began to hurt a little-it didn't last long, only a minute. Hector kept the mask on to keep his breathing under control-he hated that he needed it but it was to be expected with the fact he had a hole in his chest because of a gunshot wound, though it was closed and stitched up, given the fact his lung was hit slightly, he had trouble breathing occasionally. After ten minutes of that where everyone got a little worried, Hector was able to finish eating comfortably. The nurse came back in to clear the tray, check his vitals and help him to the bathroom-that had been a process because it hurt for Hector to move a lot, Tallon had to help the nurse because she couldn't hold Hector's weight on her own. When that was over, Hector was back in the bed in its almost flat position. They kept it slightly elevated at Hector's request. It didn't take long for Hector to end up falling back asleep. It had been a pretty long day, scary too.

With Hector asleep, a lot of the visitors in the room had left and asked Tallon to keep them posted. The only ones left were just Gobber, Val, Spencer, Darius, and Heather, Tallon as well but that was to be expected. Tallon didn't plan on leaving until he absolutely had too after visiting hours were over with at 10pm. Right now it was only just going on 12:30, and to think they had gotten there at 9am. So much in only three and a half hours-but Hector was healing, and alive. That's all they could ask for. For Tallon especially knowing what he did now, that Hector listed him as fiance so he'd always be in the loop about him, and that Hector gave him power of attorney. All because Hector trusted him with his very life.


	53. Together At Last

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

53; Together At Last

Hector entire recovery was spent in the hospital-the whole five weeks of it. There hadn't been much choice-he had a lot of trouble breathing without the mask for long periods of time. He spent a week and a half in ICU before they changed his condition from critical to moderate, then to mild, and finally stable. He hit stable around the third week but thankfully he didn't have anymore near death moments. Hector hated being the hospital-he missed drill in September but of course it was excused due to the circumstances. Tallon and the others still had to go however-those four days sucked of them being apart but the others came came to visit him. Heather, Val, Spencer, the girls and Freddie since Drew, Trent, Skylar, and Jessie had to go to drill as well. Hector's recover went well, the wound closed around week four and then remaining two were just to ensure that there was no infection and Hector could breathe on his own without the mask or assistance. It was the start of October when Hector was finally allowed to go back home and he couldn't have been happier to get that news.

Of course before official release-he has to go through a bunch of tests to make sure he was alright to go home and then return to active duty; such as drill and though no one wanted to consider it-but if there was another deployment. Tallon was at the hospital with him when he was having blood work, X-Rays, scans, memory tests, and overall checkup before the doctor deemed him ready to go home. Tallon signed his discharge papers while Hector changed in the bathroom out of the hospital gown and pants, he came back out wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers, and simple tee-shirt.

"Alright, Mr. Haddock. You're free to go, try to take it easy and remember that your chest might get sore from time to time with a lot of activity so don't be surprised if that acts up during drill. Take a few minutes with some water and calm yourself down. If it hits a point where chest pains continue for over ten minutes-get to a hospital," the doctor smiled.

"Understood, doc. Thanks for everything," Hector nodded as he felt Tallon wrap his arm around his waist, the doctor left as Tallon and Hector shared a very passionate kiss. "Let's go home," Hector asked him.

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Tallon grinned as he led Hector out after making sure they had all of Hector's things, mainly his phone and laptop. The Inferno guys had gotten his music things from Berk Hall and taken it back to the apartment so Hector didn't have to worry about that. He missed his guitar and the apartment-he hated not being able to sleep next to boyfriend. Tallon and Hector reached the truck, and Tallon let Hector drive-he missed his truck too. The drive back to the apartment was happy and quick, it didn't take more than fifteen minutes to get there.

"I've so missed being at home..." Hector sighed out as he parked the truck in the driveway then got out after shutting it off. Tallon decided to be a smart ass and pick Hector up bridal style and carried him in the house after unlocking the door. Tallon shut it with his foot and then to the bedroom where he forgot to shut the bedroom door when he laid Hector down and crawled over him-kissing him deeply.

"I've missed sharing this bed with you," Tallon purred almost as his kissed reached Hector's neck.

"Why don't you show me how much you missed it?" Hector moaned a bit. Tallon's kissed moved back to Hector's lips as they engaged in more deep and passionate kisses-both panting heavily as the fire between grew hotter.

"Didn't...the doctor say to take it easy on the activities?" Tallon asked him while nipping at his ear.

Hector bit his bottom lip as Tallon ran his hand over Hector's lower region back and forth-feeling his boyfriend's length harden through the thick clothing, "Don't...care..."

"Well if you say so," Tallon kissed him again while using his free hand to undo the button and pulling down the zipper on Hector's pants-slipping his hand in to stroke his lover.

"Gods...it's been too long," Hector breathed out at the feeling. They'd only had fun once-that was the day of the concert where Hector got hurt, it had been six weeks since then and both of them were just itching to enjoy some time alone together. "Tal...don't stop, please..." he pleaded between moans and soft pants. The kisses between them continued while Tallon stroked him slowly-it was then they heard a door open and stopped quickly. "Did you...lock the door when we came in?"

"No...we weren't expecting company, well, not until later that is..." Tallon said as he went to pull his hand out of Hector's pants-which were slightly pulled down but boxers still in place when Thaxter, Evan, Viktor, and Ryan rushed in to welcome Hector home but stopped seeing the position their friends were in. What was worse was that Hector's family, and other friends were there too, all grouped around the bedroom door. "Well, there goes that mood..." Tallon sighed pulling his hand out of Hector's pants and got off the bed, "OUT!" he yelled as they scrambled out of the room. Hector fixed his pants back around his waist and secured them with the button and zipper.

"I cannot believe that just happened..." Hector hid his face in embarrassment within his hands.

"I'll go yell at them...you stay here until you're ready to come out..." Tallon kissed his forehead, "I'll finish you later tonight-unless you prefer I send them home now?"

"Nope, them walking in to see your hand down my pants pretty much killed the mood for me...Gods...I'm not ashamed we do stuff like that but to be caught and stared at just feels...ugh, I don't even have a word for it..." Hector mumbled some.

"I know-it sucks. Just relax in here, unless you want to come out with me?" Tallon offered.

"I need a few minutes..." Hector replied, Tallon nodded and kissed his cheek before heading out of the bedroom. Hector sighed heavily closing his eyes, first day back-wanted time with his boyfriend, ruined by his family and friends showing up unannounced.

(Outside The Bedroom)

Tallon walked out to see them all sitting in the living room nervously, he crossed his arms over his chest with a glare. "Really guys?" he asked.

"Did not know you two were...busy," Thaxter said quickly.

"We literally just got home ten minutes ago. You weren't supposed to come for another two hours because we wanted to have some alone time,"

"Did we interrupt anything, like you weren't in the middle of having sex or anything were you?" Drew asked.

Tallon facepalmed hard with a sigh, "No we weren't. Just enjoying a really heated make out session that you fucked up for both of-thanks for that..."

"Your hand was down his pants! How was that just making out?" Heather squealed quickly.

"I said _heated_ make out session. Meaning we were making out and trying to get off," Tallon remarked.

"Well we can wait here if you want to go finish?" Ryan offered, the bedroom door opened as Hector came out and stood beside Tallon now.

"Yeah, no. You pretty much killed that mood when you showed up unannounced, barged into the bedroom, then stared a whole two minutes before Tallon told you to get out. Really, come on. You guys weren't supposed to be coming over until 3pm..." Hector sighed heavily.

"We drove by and saw the truck so we thought we'd come by early...we didn't know you were doing...that," Mandy said.

"We weren't doing anything!" Hector yelled.

"Technically, we were. Just wasn't having sex," Tallon stated and Hector glared at him. "Relax babe," he said in a smooth tone while moving behind Hector and kissed his neck softly, Hector's arms dropped and he shuddered at the feeling, his cheeks lit up with a blush and he smiled relaxing now. "Look, we all know Hector and I have zero shame in anything we do-never have from the time we met. But you still don't just show up to our place like that...You didn't even knock. Case and point that it's been a really long six weeks and we just wanted to have a little fun-by ourselves. That's why we told you 3pm he was getting out instead of when he actually got out,"

"Sorry..." they said together.

"So...you've done it before?" Jessie asked curiously as Hector and Tallon facepalmed hard together now.

"We've never had sex. But yes, we've gotten each other off before. Anything else you wanna know?" Hector asked.

"How many times have you done that?" Val asked now.

"Only once. The day of the concert because Hector was stressed out over having to perform so I...de-stressed him," Tallon stated while wrapping his arms around Hector's waist and nuzzling into his neck.

"Okay, can we stop talking about this, please? It was awkward enough as it was..." Hector mumbled getting out of Tallon's arms and going back to the bedroom.

"We didn't mean to upset him," Danielle said softly.

"I think he's just tired, maybe a little frustrated about before. As guys we know how much is sucks to be turned on and not be able to get off. Can get painful too," Viktor stated. "We can always leave and come back later?" he offered.

"No, you're already here. I'll talk to him," Tallon said moving to the bedroom door and opening it as he walked inside and shut the door behind him. "Babe?" he asked when he saw Hector sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. "Hey, it's okay..." Tallon went to hug him gently.

"I just wanted to have some time with you, then the others...and it turned into this...why can't it be normal, just once? I mean...I'm not ashamed of it like I said but still, why does everyone gotta make it their business what we do?" Hector sighed lying his head on Tallon's shoulder.

"Don't worry about them-I think it just took them by surprise is all because we've only been together about seven months. I'm sure they don't care we do it and if they do, well fuck 'em. It is our business and we don't have to tell them anything we're not comfortable telling them. I'm sure they'd understand that fact. You though-need to take it easy still. I don't want you going into any stress attacks. Doctor said to watch for that for the next couple of weeks. And it can be normal, babe. I told you, I can send them home and just have it be us tonight. We can celebrate you being home another day-you only just got out. They know you're tired," Tallon told him lightly.

"I am still tired...and turned on thanks to you...but I would feel weird to just send them away so we can get off, and then me likely fall asleep..." Hector sat back some.

"Then how about we celebrate early, send them home around 6ish-have the rest of the night to ourselves?" Tallon suggested.

"I guess I can do that...it's only three hours." Hector smiled now. "Promise?"

"On my life," Tallon nodded as he kissed Hector deeply before they broke it and exited the bedroom together now-both smiling. "Alright, here's the deal. Hector is still pretty tired so we're gonna celebrate for a little while, then he's going to get some sleep?" Tallon informed them.

"That's fine with us. So what now?" Thaxter asked calmly.

"Well, I picked up burgers, chips, and soda before going to pick up Hector from the hospital. We got a grill out back that we can use, it's not terribly cold yet." Tallon said going to the freezer and pulling the frozen burgers and pack of hot dogs. Hector went to reach for the bowls and stopped short holding his chest a bit.

"Ah..." he cringed.

"Hector, are you okay?" Heather asked which catch Tallon's attention.

"Yeah...just...hurts to stretch is all. I'm fine." Hector winced a bit.

"You go sit down. I'll handle it-you just got out half an hour ago babe...I don't wanna have to take you back," Tallon said leading him to the recliner chair and making him sit down in it.

"But...but..." Hector tried to protest.

"No buts, Hector. I mean it...scariest situation you've ever been in and I almost lost you three times. Please...for me, just take it easy today. Let me take care of you," Tallon asked crouching down in front of him.

"Okay," Hector sighed, "You win, I'll take it easy today..." he closed his eyes. Tallon kissed him lightly and stood up to continue getting things ready. As he walked away, Hector reached for his hand and stopped him. Tallon looked back curiously, "I can't imagine a world without you in either," Tallon's eyes widened slightly. He'd...said that to Hector six weeks ago-just before he was taken away by ambulance, when he was barely awake.

"Y-you heard when I said that to you?" Tallon asked.

"It was...one of the last things I heard before...I blacked out in the ambulance: that you couldn't imagine a world without me in it and that you loved me." Hector told him softly, Tallon couldn't believe it but all he could do was get closer and kissed Hector deeply, passionately and he didn't care who saw it. The two broke it about fifteen seconds later, "I love you, Tallon."

"I love you too, Hector," Tallon replied with a smile before he went to start working on the food for the celebration.

Tallon got help from Spencer with setting things up but Tallon did all the cooking. Everything got set on the counters: buns for the hot dogs and cheeseburgers, chips in bowls, sodas out with a bucket of ice set to some solo cups. There were some lettuce, onions, and pickles out too if anyone wanted that for their burger. Tallon got Hector's plate for him first, then one for himself before the others served themselves. It was a really quiet celebration, everyone just happy that Hector was finally out of the hospital and doing a lot better. Most of all, they were glad he was alive. Sure he still got pains but that was to be expected when he was lying pretty motionless in the hospital, barely able to move around a lot because the doctors were worried he would bust his stitches again. His movement was very limited to only when he was sitting up to eat, using the bathroom, or quick walks up and down the hall so his legs wouldn't feel like jell-o.

The celebration went for a few hours, just as planned. Although around 5:15pm, Hector fell asleep in the chair. Mandy was the one to notice it and let Tallon know. They quieted down and let him sleep there for awhile until 6:30-the others left and Tallon locked up the apartment as he went over to pick up Hector which only woke him up on being shifted. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, "What...time is it?" Hector asked.

"About 6:45pm, I was going to carry you to bed." Tallon said gently.

"It's okay, I can walk baby." Hector smiled, "Can't believe I fell asleep..." he mumbled slightly.

"Don't stress it, we all knew you were tired. Come on, let's get you to bed." Tallon pulled him to his feet gently. Hector nodded walking with him towards the bedroom-he let go when nearing the bathroom though.

"I'll meet you in there," Hector smiled, Tallon kissed his cheek and entered the bedroom as Hector used the bathroom first then left and shut the lights off for the kitchen, he entered the bedroom and shut the door to see Tallon lying there already-wearing only his boxers. Hector blushed a bit as he got off his shoes, and jeans but getting to his shirt, he had trouble because it hurt to raise his arms. Tallon got up and helped him out-the two laid down together, Hector in Tallon's arms obviously with them facing one another.

"I'm really glad you're home," Tallon told him softly.

"Me too, it was hard to sleep at night not being in these arms..." Hector replied as Tallon leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly.

"Well, you're back in them now, Love." Tallon smiled.

"Don't ever let me go," Hector cuddled against him.

Tallon pulled him closer now, "Wouldn't dream of it," Tallon replied. Hector lifted his head up and kissed Tallon deeply-he returned it of course and it only become more intense from there. After ten minutes of them lying on their sides and making out, Tallon rolled Hector onto his back as he climbed over him-kissing him deeper and more passionately. The kissing just continued to raise the fires of intimacy for them, Tallon's lips moved along Hector's jawline and to his neck-a spot that drove him wild with excitement.

"Ah...Tal..." Hector panted slightly.

"Did you want to stop? We can if you'd rather get some sleep?" Tallon asked him.

"No, it's...fine...you know kissing the spot turns me on. I don't want to stop..." Hector said placing his hands on Tallon's cheeks and pulling him down for another kiss. Tallon didn't fight it, he just wanted to make sure Hector wanted to keep going first since he'd been sleeping in the chair earlier.

"You mean that by...getting off and...not having sex right? Not saying I wouldn't if you wanted to, just wanna be sure on your statement of not wanting to stop?" Tallon asked lightly when the kiss broke.

"I...do want to-just...maybe not tonight? I-I don't...know if I'm...ready for that yet. Last time I ever got close was..." Hector blushed a bit although it could barely be seen in the darkness of the room, Tallon shushed him gently with a finger to his lips, then kissed him softly.

"Hey...relax, it's okay. That's fine. No rush on it, babe," Tallon smiled as he kissed Hector's lips gently. "Whenever you're ready, you let me know and we'll go from there, okay? I'd never push you into something like that," Hector nodded to him as they kissed again.

 **(HectorXTallon Fun Below)**

 **(Start)**

Kissing always leads to more, for them though, it was just Tallon's hand moving down into Hector's boxers again and began to stroke his length-it began to harden at his boyfriend's gentle touch. They were still kissing one another, Hector's moans escaping his throat while his breathing picked up. It never took long for Tallon to get Hector turned on-his touch alone set Hector's body on fire with pleasure and excitement.

"Mmm...Tal," Hector moaned when Tallon's kissed moved to his neck while his hand continued to stroke his length. "Gods..." he breathed out. Hector had his hands on Tallon's back, stroking along it with a smile. Tallon stopped momentarily to removed Hector's boxers and then his own, both of them were hard. Tallon kissed Hector again while relaxing his lower half against Hector's and moving slightly to make it so their lengths rubbed together-it was a new feeling for both of them and they loved it.

"I love you, Hector," Tallon moaned slightly.

"I love...you too, Tallon..." Hector moaned panting. The two of them kept this up for about twenty minutes-just rubbing their lengths together and making out but then his chest began to hurt, "Tal...we gotta...change positions or something...chest starting to hurt,"

Tallon moved off of him slowly and gave him a moment to calm down, "Still hurting?" he asked.

"No, it's okay now. It's probably just because of lying flat with you on top of me. Doctor...said to try and keep force off it for a few weeks still. I'm alright," Hector smiled, Tallon laid on his side with his top half beside Hector's lower half. It looked a lot like sixty nine but not one on top of the other. Tallon held his length slightly and stroked it before licking around it. "Tal...Gods..." Hector moaned now, Tallon began to suck him and Hector's eyes rolled in the back of his head, panting at the feeling. Of course, this wasn't fair that his boyfriend was having all the fun so Hector reached over and began to stroke Tallon's length making him groan in pleasure.

Hector moved a bit closer and started licking and sucking on Tallon, both of them were moaning and getting closer to their release points. They kept up the repetitive actions to one another for another ten minutes before neither could hold back. "Hector..." Tallon breathed out.

"Tal, I'm...gonna cum," Hector moaned.

"Me too..." Tallon grunted. Both of them continued and came at the same time. Tallon swallowing Hector's and vice versa. Both of them laid there a moment or two in order to calm down before locating their boxers, cleaning off with towel, getting dressed and Hector resuming his position in Tallon's arms.

 **(End)**

"Never...gets old," Hector smiled snuggling against his boyfriend lovingly.

"Couldn't agree more. Now, let's get some sleep..." Tallon kissed his cheek lightly. Hector nodded with a yawn as he closed his eyes, Tallon smiled and did the same-it didn't take long at all for both of them to fall asleep around 7:20pm. Sure it was early but it had been a really long day and great end to the night for them so what did it matter if they slept a little earlier than usual. Hector was glad to be home, and Tallon even happier about it. Nothing felt right when they couldn't be together because of the hospital visiting hours but that was finally over now-Hector was home, safe and sound in his lover's arms. Things back to how they should be. With them together.


	54. Always There

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

54; Always There

Everything was perfect for everyone. Everyone was happy with how life was right now. The Haddock family was back to normal, being an actual true family,not just some act anymore. People were over what happened, Spencer was still mayor but he didn't know if he'd run again when his term ended. He wanted to just retire and enjoy family time. Heather was living with Freddie now, their own one bedroom apartment. Darius still lived at home but had plans to start living with Carmen as soon as they found something-they were also waiting for Carmen to finish school that year, she was graduating college in June. Skylar and Reina weren't living together but throwing around possible engagement-it was only talk for now but seemed pretty serious so everyone was waiting to see where that would go. Danielle and Trent were living together, Evan still living with Mia and Aiden. Mandy and Drew were actually living together and expecting a child in the next five months. Jessie and one of the girls from the Wolf platoon were dating, a girl named Ella Hayes. She lived pretty close to them-about fifteen minutes away and the two had met at the bowling alley on a guys night out, and they seemed to hit it off pretty well. They'd been dating two months now, having got together just after Thanksgiving. And of course, Tallon and Hector were still together, living together, and happier than ever. Everything was just amazing and perfect.

Hector and his Spencer finally had a father/son relationship-it was going well and that added to Hector's happiness. It was years later but he finally had the dad he always wanted. Hector's injury was fully healed, he barely got pain anymore but still too much pressure on it for extended time periods tended to hurt him a bit. All that aside he was able to resume all normal activity, no limits three weeks after being released from the hospital in October because his breathing was fine no matter what he did-they put his through an intense military stress test just to make sure but Hector pulled through like always with perfect scores. They were now in the month of February, Hector and Tallon were both twenty two years old and had come March, they would be in the military a total of five years, and they would of marked being together a full year too! They couldn't believe how much time had passed since they met, and went through all they did to end up where they were now, happy as ever. It did suck that drill weekend fell on Hector's birthday though, that's where they were too. At drill.

It was Sunday night, they'd just finished dinner and were moving back to the barracks to relax for the evening. They all dragged themselves there with their sore bodies aching, most of them just wanted to sleep. The entire weekend since they arrived had been an ambush situation, that forced them to hide in the forest for two days, fight back and reach base by Sunday afternoon. Of course they did it, and now just wanted to sleep to prepare for the drive back home tomorrow at 5am.

"Dear Gods...everything hurts," Skylar groaned.

"Seriously...I don't wanna move at all," Drew agreed nodding.

"How's Mandy doing?" Tallon asked.

"She's good. We've been working on getting the nursery ready-we find out the gender in a month." Drew smiled.

"What are ya hoping for?" Jessie asked with a smile.

"We want a girl but will be happy with a boy too, as long as it's healthy." Drew replied. They reached their barracks and all flopped to their beds to relax.

"That's all ya can hope for," Trent nodded. Hector closed his eyes with a yawn as Tallon crouched by his bedside and kissed him deeply, it took Hector by surprise but he kissed him back and blushed.

"Do you two have to do that in here?" the guys chuckled.

"At least we're only kissing in here and not doing anything else," Tallon retorted breaking the kiss.

"True. I'm so ready to go home..." Thaxter sighed as the others did the same in agreement. Drill was fun because they all got to get together but it was a hard three days of training to keep their skills sharp. The barrack door opened as Alex walked in with a nervous smile almost.

"Haddock. Need to see you lad," Alex stated calmly. Hector got up quickly, swinging his legs over the bed and getting to his feet-then walking towards Alex slowly.

"Yes, Major Holgerson?" Hector asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel now actually and...I'm being deployed back to Iraq. With Drake gone, they needed a new Battalion leader." Alex sighed.

"So we're all deploying again?" Skylar asked.

"No. Just me. This came for you," Alex said handing Hector the sealed letter and stepping back once.

"When do you leave, Lieutenant Colonel?" Tallon asked curiously as Hector was opening the letter.

"A week." he sighed some and looked at Hector who was reading over the letter silently, "What's it say, Captain?" Alex asked calmly.

"Deployment orders, to Afghanistan. We leave next month, unknown tour time right now-should be determined by the time we get there. We leave March 15th, 2021 at 2300 hours from Berk Airfield to Romania, then onto Kabul, Afghanistan. Looks like a eight or so hour flight, not including layovers and...Afghanistan is...four hours and thirty minutes ahead of the Archipelago time. That would mean...we land at Kabul International around...12:10pm-Afghanistan time." Hector stated calmly.

"Wait, who...will be in charge of Nightwave then? Alex was the Nightwave company leader-they can't just change that and give us someone new, can they?" said Troy Freeman.

Hector poured into his palm a new name tag that read 'Major H. Haddock' then two badges with the Major rank embroidered on them. "Looks like I'm the new company leader according to this," Hector stated as they all looked over at him. "According to what they said: we apologize for not doing this in person, things are quite hectic right now but on behalf of Archipelago Islands Military-we're pleased to promote you from the rank of Captain to Major as you will assume control over the Nightwave Company. In Afghanistan you will be stationed at MOB: Camp Lightning Strike-part of the Ember Fire Battalion, commanded by Lieutenant Colonel Caleb Steele. Congratulations, Major Haddock." Hector repeated off the letter. "Peyton and Vasquez are coming with us too, along with a new leader...for Wolf platoon since...Cody is gone..." Hector sighed, "Second Lieutenant Kerry Summers is her name," Hector lowered the paper to his side now.

"Hector...are you okay?" Tallon asked.

"Yeah, just great. Because watching forty eight people in just a platoon wasn't hard enough, now, I have to watch one hundred and forty four people..." Hector closed his eyes then walked past Alex and went outside the barrack-he got one of his cigarettes and lit it while leaning against the front of the barrack trying to relax.

"Lieutenant Furysen..." Alex said calmly as Tallon looked at him, "I think before you all ship out again, you try to talk Hector into talking to someone. And going for an eval," he suggested.

"You think he needs it?" Tallon asked.

"When you look at the bigger picture of where he started five years ago...Nightwave does not have the same people is used to. Many have passed on, some of which who Hector was very good friends with. You have to look at it as...if he lost one of Inferno. If any of you were to be killed in action, Hector, I don't believe would be able to handle something like that. Some of the deaths within just the Dragon platoon alone have hurt him pretty deeply. I know losing Cody did, being reminded of it does spark up a certain...anger and withdrawal from the topic. Now he's been promoted to a rank that commands a very large group of people, all of which he would blame himself for if anyone else died." Alex said.

"But I don't...think he needs an eval sir. He's...past all that. Cody was like a father to him, and the words they shared before Cody's passing were very heartfelt-something he'll never forget. Especially since at the time the words were spoken, Hector and his own father weren't on good terms," Tallon stated.

"I know it isn't what you want to hear, Tallon. But you also have to consider that Hector does have a past with depression, where he admitted to at one time or another-wanting to kill himself to escape the pain brought on by the neglect of his parents, family, and bullies. Granted those things have changed and he is a great deal happier...with a responsibility this high, it can take it's toll on even the strongest of men who have seen death for ten or twenty years in this job. As a soldier who has seen a lot myself...I just feel it would be beneficial to make sure he's alright, in here..." Alex said pointing to his head now. "I wasn't in the best shape losing Cody and Drake, I've known them, fought alongside them since I joined as a mere teenager myself. I actually took a three week leave of absence to get my head in order. Hector is scared and I just don't want to see that fear bring him back to a dark place, I don't want to see it destroy him..."

"You think that this could trigger his depression again, don't you?" Darius asked. Alex nodded.

"But he's...past all that. He's said that he's okay," Thaxter said.

"You have to consider that no one knew of his depression for a long time. Although it was always there, no one saw it. It got to a point where he felt no one cared about him. Pain isn't just physical, it emotional too. And with depression, it never truly goes away. Can you as his boyfriend, Tallon, look him in the eyes when he says he's okay right now and believe him?" Alex asked.

"Perhaps fifteen minutes ago I could have, but no, not right now I can't." Tallon replied.

"What do you mean it...never goes away. Are you saying that he's...still depressed and hiding it?" Jessie questioned.

"Depression can be very complex if you don't understand it. Hector has had depression for awhile-not sure when it started. But if it reached a level where he contemplated suicide, then it's a type that never goes away. It just shifts according to situations in his life. Back then: he didn't have friends, he didn't have a family who cared about him, he was hurt physically, emotionally, mentally. Things were told to him that he began to believe about himself. Those are things that stay with him-even if he doesn't feel that way anymore, he felt it at one point and he'll never forget. All those things may have been in the past and he's okay now, but he hasn't forgotten and as you know...the past makes you who you are, that means, it's always a part of you no matter what. I don't think he's hiding it, it's just controlled right now." Alex answered.

"So is he okay or not?" Skylar asked.

"That's not something I can give you. Only Hector knows if he's okay because depression is a constant battle with yourself. Like I said, Hector's seems to trigger according to his life. Joining the military seemed to change his life for the better because it got him away from the things that made him upset. The military life gave him friends, a family-things he never had. His life changed so the severity of the depression did too but you saw how changes in the life can affect someone. Losing Cody, that hit him pretty hard. Losing someone who was like a father to you and saw you as a son?" Alex stated.

"He's right. After the fight with his father and we were staying at the motel room, Hector admitted to us of Inferno that he needed a distraction before he lost it and slipped back into a place he didn't want to go back too," Tallon sighed.

"Exactly. His depression will never go away no matter what because life always changes. Sometimes good and sometimes bad. He's been okay for a while, happy with how things are but when deaths occurred-I'm sure you noticed the slight deterioration of his moods. He said it himself: _because watching forty eight people wasn't hard enough, now, I have to watch one hundred and forty four_. He's scared." Alex sighed a bit.

"Scared of what though. He's human, it's...not something you always have control over." Trent mentioned.

"The fear to let someone down, to disappoint. The fear to watch another brother or sister die. The fear of being powerless, useless, weak. The fear of failure. Too much pain of loss, or fear can trigger his depression again if he starts to those things again. He said it that day at his parents' house to that girl who hurt him. What she did wasn't enough to trigger his depression again and if the aim was to get him to kill himself than he was sorry to disappoint but it won't work because he's stronger than he used to be. But that also within itself means what she did wasn't enough-something else worse than that can. Just make sure he's okay before going back to war. He's stressed out, worried, scared and if that piles up-then his depression is gonna come looking for a fight with him," Alex explained.

"And you're worried that it's a fight he might not be able to win?" Darius asked next.

"If he starts believing his fears like he used to believe the words he was told about himself before the military, then yes. He admitted to it. That those things almost drove him to kill himself, but he joined the military instead to change his life. But the military-while it may have changed a lot of his life to joy because he has family, friends, and more...it also can make it very dark for him because of all the loss that occurs. Especially if it's a loss he takes personally or blames himself for. When commanding so many, that is a chance that skyrockets. You saw him the day he yelled at that reporter-that is a clear sign alone. When he said that her being there could have screwed his mission, and gotten more people hurt or someone could have died and that his troop's lives were more important than her story," Alex reminded.

"Yeah, we remember that day...I didn't see anger, I saw fear that came off as anger. He was scared to lose people then and that was only three months into that tour..." Evan said.

"I think the depression is pretty clear, he just has an outlet for it. Not sure what that is though, people find different ways to let those emotions run without hurting themselves," Drew stated.

"He's got a point. Hector doesn't hurt himself physically-no cutting or anything," Tallon nodded agreeing. The barrack fell quiet for a few moments.

"Does anyone else hear...music playing?" Ryan asked curiously. They continued to listen, it was really close by.

"That's Hector's guitar, I know the style of music anywhere!" Tallon said rushing out of the barrack and the others followed as well. Getting outside they saw him leaning against the barrack playing on his guitar, a notebook resting in the grass, his laptop aside that. "Babe?" Tallon asked.

"Hey baby," Hector smiled lightly.

"What are you doing out here in the dark?" he asked sitting beside him.

"Got the urge to write lyrics so I walked to the truck and got my stuff," Hector shrugged a bit.

"You could have come inside, it's freezing outside right now..." Tallon smiled a bit.

"It's okay...I don't feel it anyway. Besides, you seemed like you were all having a fun conversation about me and my depression," Hector stated keeping his eyes down on his guitar. Tallon felt bad now, they were essentially talking about him behind his back. That probably didn't feel good for Hector considering that was what he used to deal with when the others were his bullies in high school.

"I'm sorry babe, we're...just worried about you. Your mood changed so suddenly after finding out you were going to be leading Nightwave. Are you mad?" Tallon asked.

"Not really. It's not like any of what was said was untrue," Hector didn't look over at him or the others standing there.

"So you are...still depressed?" Darius asked slowly.

"Never claimed I wasn't. I suffered years of mental and emotional pain, some physical too. It's not going to just disappear, or fade. Alex wasn't far from the truth-enough shit can pull it back anytime or stress. I just know how to deal with it so it doesn't take over..." Hector stated.

"You don't...hurt yourself right?" Alex asked.

"Nope. I got another method that works pretty good," Hector smiled now.

"And that would be?" Jessie asked.

"You're looking right at it," Hector chuckled a bit as he motioned to the guitar.

"The guitar?" Skylar blinked.

"The music. Writing lyrics, making the music, singing...it's my outlet for the pain when it sparks up. I don't control when it does, it just happens-ya know? Ten to one, I just get the guitar and start working on something to distract me, thinking about something else, push it back." Hector explained.

"So that's...why some of your music is really depressing? Because the lyrics are how you feel, aren't they?" Tallon asked as Hector nodded.

"Mmhm. Good way to get it out right? It's worked for years," Hector replied.

"And...how long have you been depressed for. It's not professionally diagnosed, is it?" Alex questioned.

"No, it's not. Self diagnosed-if I ever went to a doctor for it, people start wondering why the mayor's son was being treated for Bipolar Depression or used to known as Manic Depressive, some shit like that. I don't remember, been a long time since I looked it up," Hector answered.

"You didn't...answer the first question there lad. How long have you had depression?" Alex said again, calmer.

"Nine years," he said continued to pluck at the strings on his guitar.

"And why didn't you ever tell Mom or Dad?" Darius sat down on the other side of him.

"Just went over that. Wouldn't look good for the role model family of Berk to see depressed kid in the house. Call it me protecting his image way back then too. That's why I started learning music and instruments. First thing I ever learned to play was the guitar, acoustic. Then every time someone asked me what I wanted for my birthday or Christmas...I'd ask for instrument and a something to help me learn to play them. When I started working at fifteen for Anthony at the auto shop, I saved my money for a laptop and that's when I started actually working on stuff, turning lyrics into full songs. First full song I ever made was that 'How Do You Get That Lonely' song, fifteen years old. Wrote it right after Astrid broke my heart the first time-the first time I seriously contemplated taking my own life because I was just so sick of everything," Hector told them.

"You didn't try anything though, right?" Tallon took his hand lightly.

"That's...a stretch..." Hector mumbled slightly as it fell quiet.

"You said you never tried to hurt yourself, Hector." Darius said quickly.

"When did I ever say that?" Hector looked at him now.

"When...you were training us, after you yelled at Skylar in this same barrack and were sitting outside with your friends. I was listening from the door when Tallon asked if you ever tried to cut yourself. You said you got close but never went through with it..." Darius reminded him.

"That's true. I've never cut myself or tried too. But I never said I didn't attempt to take my own life when I was fifteen," Hector put his guitar down in the case as he got up and moved away from them, Tallon got up and put his hands on his shoulders gently turning him so they'd be facing one another.

"What did you try to do babe, please tell me?" Tallon asked lightly.

"I just...go so sick of everything. It was the day that Astrid and the others humiliated me, the one I had Mom come get from school because I said I was sick...I was home by myself after she went back to work. I must of cried for an hour about how sick of everything I was...I just wanted it to stop. The suicidal thoughts started-thinking no one would care, no one would miss me. I...had never existed before so...killing myself would just...make that true. I just wanted to do something easy: no mess to clean up, no pain...I just wanted to go to sleep and stop breathing," Hector looked away.

"Hector...what did you do?" Tallon asked with fear in his voice.

"I tried...to overdose on my mother's sleeping pills-I...don't remember how many I took a handful of them at least. I laid down on my bed and just waited. It was working, I remember getting really tired, numb, and my vision going in and out. My mouth got dry, my body felt like a pile of bricks...I didn't feel anything-I heard the music I was listening to get distant from me, sounded like an echo...my throat started closing, I remember barely being able to breathe...and then, I just started crying again I had...flashes of my grandparents, Gobber, Anthony...people who had actually been there for me. I-I didn't want to die, I just wanted the pain to stop...something told me to hold on because it would get better one day so, I forced myself to move so I could...get it out of my system," Hector looked down now.

"You...started throwing up, didn't you? Is that why you were so sick that night? Mom said you were sick because she got you from school but you were like wicked sick, Hector...we were honestly getting ready to take you to the hospital because you threw up for hours," Darius scrambled to his feet quickly.

"I stuck my fingers down my throat and forced myself to throw up. Yes, Darius, that is why I was so sick that night. Because I was getting the pills out of my system. I threw up everything I could, tried to drink water, and then kept myself awake all night so I wouldn't knock unconscious and die. I didn't sleep until I knew I could without dying...and ever...since then...I just...started writing songs...to cope with the pain. It became...my outlet, the only one I had and...still have. Whenever I feel stressed, or upset, depressed...I start working on music to express how I feel and then...I guess sing it out until I feel better." Hector said now.

"So, that's why you didn't like crowds. It wasn't crowds you were afraid of, it was being judged about your music because it expressed how you felt. And all the times we see you working on music, it's...because you're upset, isn't it?" Drew asked.

"Not...all the time. I do it for fun too...but yeah, majority of the time it's because I'm deep in thought or need a distraction from thinking about the past. Guess it'll never really be gone-it's...part of who I am,"

"If you EVER feel that way again...you tell me. Do you understand, Hector? Swear it to me on your life, on my life...whatever you have to that you would never go back on. Swear to me that if you ever feel like killing yourself again, you will tell me. Please...please swear it," Tallon pleaded softly and hugged Hector tightly who only embraced him back trying not to cry.

"I swear I'll tell you if I ever feel that way again," Hector told him.

"Good...good..." Tallon breathed out holding him still. "I may not of known you back then, but you have me now and I will always be here for you..."

"Thank you," Hector cried a bit. Tallon cupped his cheeks after the hug and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Hector. It's okay...you don't need to cry. We will always be there for you when you need us, especially me." Tallon said gently when the kiss ended.

"I can't help it...if...I had died that night...I wouldn't...have all I do now...I wouldn't...be this happy." Hector held onto him still.

"But you are here. You didn't die, something made you stop and look where it brought you. Surrounded by family and friends who will never leave your side, for anything." Tallon smiled to him.

"I love you so much," Hector replied wiping his eyes. They kissed again and stayed in the embrace awhile longer before gathering Hector's things and bringing them inside since thunder rolled and lightning cracked through the sky-this signaled an incoming storm. Hector informed the other barracks about the deployment news and then returned to his own barrack, lying in Tallon's arms on the bottom bunk-cuddling against him lovingly. Around 8:30pm, he fell asleep and Tallon actually stayed in the bed with him but didn't fall asleep right away. He found things out tonight he didn't know about before-that Hector actually did try and kill himself, that he almost succeeded too but something made him change his mind and now music was the outlet for him. Tallon was glad he had something to help him but Tallon also made sure that Hector knew tonight, that he would always have someone to talk to, turn to. No matter what-he would always be there.


	55. Coming Back

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

55; Coming Back

The next morning after all that went down, Hector was up first as usual. He checked the weather after using the bathroom-thankfully it wasn't raining but it was still wet outside. Hector got himself dressed in his PT uniform and went running like always. Just two miles, then walking back. By the time he reached the barrack it was almost 5am-which is when they were allowed to leave drill and go back home. Of course, this going home wasn't so simple because there was a lot of preparation to be done before their third deployment would start in Afghanistan this time and once more-no idea on how long they'd be there. It was stated they would know when they arrived but for right now until they got there it was still unknown. When Hector reached the barrack again-everyone was still sleeping. There was still about ten minutes until the lights flipped on after all. Hector decided to just grab a towel and go take a shower while he waited for the others to get up.

"Anyone else awake?" Darius asked.

"We all are," Evan sighed.

"I couldn't stop thinkin' about it all night, guys," Drew sighed.

"About the fact Hector actually tried to kill himself? Yeah, same here...I never knew we hurt him that much..." Jessie rolled over onto his stomach and looked at the others who were using their phones as flashlights so they could see better.

"I feel so stupid for not realizing sooner that something was off about him being that sick, Mom even mentioned around 8:30pm that she couldn't find her sleeping pills." Darius held his head. "We were awful to him, we almost killed him with what we did...I'm a horrible brother and cousin..."

"How sick was he?" Ryan asked.

"It was bad. Hector went home around lunchtime that day, he said he cried for an hour that would of meant he tried to kill himself around...1:30 or 2pm...Heather and I were still in school. Mom and Dad were working...when we got home he was already throwing up, that was...around 2:50ish. I asked him if he was okay and he told me he was fine-just sick. It went on for hours until Mom and Dad got home. Mom at 5:30-Dad at 6:20ish. They ordered pizza, Hector didn't eat and we knew he didn't eat at lunch so that made us worry. It must of stopped around 8:30-9pm-and he just stayed in bed all night. Next morning, he looked awful but wasn't throwing up anymore," Darius replied.

"And I remember...he was really quiet after that day. No look on his face, no emotion in his eyes...didn't we back off for awhile after all that happened?" Trent questioned.

"We did. Because we figured we did something to hurt him enough for a good while," Skylar nodded.

"That you did. You really did hurt him and if I had known him back then-I would have kicked your asses myself. The sad truth is, even though he's friends with all of you now, he still feels that pain. He's told me he does and it goes back to never forgetting what happened to him. Anytime he gets upset or depressed-he thinks about everything. As he said, wounds may heal but the scars will always be there as will the pain," Tallon remarked now. "I don't even know how you lot could have been that heartless,"

"We were assholes back then, we enjoyed picking on the nerds and Hector was the biggest," Drew sighed some.

"We never knew how awesome he was. But we didn't give him the chance either-he told us that. The military didn't show us anything new about him, it gave him confidence. He never had that before-in a way, he was hiding who he really was. He was afraid to get judged more by us," Jessie said.

"He's still kind of a dorky, nerdy, geek," Trent stated.

"Watch it, that's my boyfriend you're talking about..." Tallon warned.

"Didn't...mean it in a bad way..." Skylar said quickly. From within the bathroom, Hector had only stepped out of the shower to get his razor to shave with and overheard the conversation they were having about him. "But I mean he is still a goofball, know-it-all, dork. And don't take this the wrong way, he is a loser," Hector gasped a bit, blinking in horror almost. They still thought of him as those things-even after everything!?

"Take it back or I swear to Odin I will beat you into the ground," Tallon got off the bed now.

"Hey, hey! Didn't mean it in a bad way! Hold on, just hear me out a sec," Skylar said with his hands up as Tallon neared him slowly, "He is still a loser. He still keeps to himself most of the time, he's pretty quiet unless we're all joking around. He still has the same...sarcastic mouth he always did. He is a loser-but he's hilarious and he showed us that being a loser isn't so bad-that having a little can go a long way...well, he taught me that at least and I was the biggest jerk to him. What we're sayin' is that: he's still a loser but that's okay because there's nothing wrong with that. Hell, we like being losers along with him. He's still a dorky little loser who is a hilarious, jokester, know it all, smart mouth. That will never change about Hector no matter what he does,"

"Gotta agree. Hector is always gonna be my little dork of a brother," Darius nodded.

Even Darius thought those things about him still! Hector couldn't help the tears forming in his eyes, he tried to blink them away but it wasn't working. He moved back into the shower and leaned against the wall as the water poured over him, the tears falling from his eyes. He understood they didn't mean it in a bad way but they still were calling him those names and it still hurt as bad as it did back then when they were bullies-but maybe this hurt more...because they were supposed to be his friends. He knew Tallon, and the rest of Inferno were excluded but Jessie, Trent, Skylar, and Drew, that hurt to hear coming from them. Maybe...he really was still a loser, joining the military didn't change any opinion they had-they just...thought he was funny and knew how to have a good time. They still thought he was a loser-it didn't matter how it was looked at. The name alone said it all.

"I don't care. Hector isn't those things to us and you should feel terrible for saying it the way you did. It doesn't matter how you put it-you basically just called him all the things you did before and if was out of the shower and had heard it, especially after the emotional night of talking about his suicide attempt-no doubt that it would have hurt him more to know you call yourselves his friends and still think that way about him. You still called him a loser, even if you think now that it's not a bad thing. You labeled him and you should be ashamed for doing so. You keep your comments to yourselves and don't speak them around me or Hector. He's been through enough and I'm through letting people hurt him," Tallon said coldly as the lights came on signaling that it was 5am, he grabbed his towel and entered the bathroom. "Morning babe,"

Hector quickly stood up and wiped his eyes while trying to compose himself, "Morning babe. How did you sleep?" Hector asked.

"Good, how about you?" Tallon answered, "Which one you in?" he added. Hector stuck his arm out and Tallon walked over-stripping down and stepping in with him.

"You know how much trouble we'll get in for this?" Hector asked him.

"Drill is over, I don't care." Tallon leaned in to kiss him but saw his red eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby, I'm okay." Hector smiled at him.

"You've been crying, your eyes are red and puffy. What's wrong, talk to me?" Tallon asked holding Hector's hand.

"Really...I'm okay. I just...had a moment thinking about the deployment and...this time...Cody won't be there, or Drake, or even Alex...we aren't...even going to Iraq. Just...one of those things that gets to ya when you remember they aren't...there anymore," Hector told him.

"Oh babe, I know it's still hard but it'll be okay. They'll still be with us-all our fallen comrades will, we never walk or fight alone." Tallon cupped his cheek and kissed him gently, Hector returned it. "Everything is alright," Tallon added after they broke the kiss.

"I know. Like I said, just had a moment. Thank you, baby," Hector smiled at him. Tallon nodded as he hugged him again, "Well, my shower is all done. You can keep the stall for yours though," Hector stepped back from the hug and then got his towel and stepped out to the other area of the stall. There were two: one was the dry area with a mat to undress, wait for the water to heat up, get clothes ready-also used it after the shower to dry off and get dressed before stepping out to the rest of the bathroom area. The second part of the stall was the actual shower.

"Meet you outside when I'm done and we can head home?" Tallon asked him.

"Always. Love you," Hector told him.

"You more," Tallon replied. Hector dried himself off and got dressed, he went to shave, and then he was done. Hector grabbed his things then exited the bathroom to start packing up his things.

"Hey, there he is. Morning, Hec!" Thaxter greeted him.

"Hey, Thax. You know I'm usually up before everyone to go running," Hector shrugged some.

"How ya feeling this morning?" Darius asked him. Hector glanced at him a moment then focused on packing his stuff in his bag. Darius blinked a bit and looked at the others, why hadn't Hector answered him. "Uh, still got water in your ears or something bro? I asked how you felt?" Hector sighed some.

"I feel fine...just...fine, he replied slowly before putting his headphones in and turning on his music-turned the volume up pretty high too.

"Um...that was a little weird. Why'd he give us that look?" Jessie asked. Hector finished packing and closed his eyes-he brought a hand to his head and and his brows furrowed some.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _ **Fifteen year old Hector was getting his books from his locker to get to his next class when he felt someone shove into him. "Hey loser!" came Skylar's voice.**_

" _ **Not you again, what do you want?" Hector asked with a sigh.**_

" _ **Nothing much, just wanted to give you something for your birthday! Hope you didn't think I forgot, did ya?" Skylar grinned.**_

" _ **Was honestly hoping you would have," Hector mumbled. Before he had time to react, Skylar's fist made contact with his stomach and he grunted hard bending over-he dropped his books holding his stomach.**_

" _ **Happy birthday cuz. Hope your day is filled with endless thoughts of the fact you're a dorky, nerdy, know it all, loser." Skylar chuckled as his friends were laughing, Darius was there too.**_

" _ **You're weak," Drew said pushing him into the locker again.**_

" _ **You're useless." Jessie punched him in the arm.**_

" _ **You're worthless," Trent elbowed him in the face. By this point, he could barely stand and his nose was started to bleed.**_

" _ **You're a nothing," Darius whispered to him as he put his arm over Hector's shoulders and pushed him to the ground-he landed on his hands and knees with his head down, trying to hide the tears. Skylar crouched down now and lifted his chin up so he was looking at him.**_

" _ **You're a nobody. You will always be a disappointing failure. You can't do anything right, no one will ever really like you. You'll never have any friends, and your family could care less about you. Come on, cry for me. I don't think my day would be complete without those tears falling. Remember your place: because no matter where you go, or what you do in your pathetic life, Hector...you will always be a loser because people can't change who they really are. Happy birthday," Skylar shoved him up and back into the locker again before they walked away laughing. Hector gathered his things and went to the bathroom to clean up and then finally cry.**_

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Hector snapped out of it, blinked and panting.

 _He's still a dorky little loser who is a hilarious, jokester, know it all, smart mouth. That will never change about Hector not matter what he does._

 _Just a loser, that's all you'll ever be. You can't change you you really are._

Skylar's words echoed in his mind as he shook his head.

"Hector...are you alright?" Evan asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...didn't sleep well last night," Hector responded with a small smile.

"But you were out before the rest of us. You sure you're okay man?" Trent asked. Hector glared a little which made their eyes widen.

"I said I was fucking fine!" he snapped back.

"Yo, take it easy. You blanked out for twenty second on us, we're just worried about you. You're...not acting like yourself," Skylar said calmly.

"I'm just being me-I'm always just being me. I told you I was fine. It's been a long weekend, I'm tired, I have a headache and want to go home. Stop worrying about me, alright. I can take care of myself-just like I always have," he snapped harshly before grabbing his bag, tossing it over his shoulder-then getting his guitar and laptop cases before walking out of the barrack angrily. They all just looked at him walk away, shocked about the small outburst. They didn't say anything else, Tallon exited the bathroom fifteen minutes later and looked around for him.

"Where is he?" Tallon asked.

"Well, he just kinda snapped in anger and left. He's probably sitting in the truck," Viktor said.

"He wasn't angry in the bathroom-what happened?" Tallon said now.

"No clue. Darius asked how he felt, Hector ignored him, Darius asked again and Hector just said he was fine. He put in his headphones to pack-then blanked out holding his head for twenty seconds. Asked if he was okay again, he said he was fine and didn't sleep well. Skylar said he fell asleep before the rest of us and Hector just snapped saying: _I said I was fucking fine_. We told him we were just worried and that he wasn't acting like himself and he glared at us. He said: _I'm just being me-I'm always just being me. I told you I was fine. It's been a long weekend, I'm tired, I have a headache and want to go home. Stop worrying about me, alright. I can take care of myself-just like I always have_. Then he walked out with his stuff." Thaxter explained.

Tallon didn't really like how this sounded, why would Hector just snap when his friends were worried about him? "Well last night was...kinda hard for him, I'm sure. And he told me before coming out here that he was having a moment of missing Cody and Drake, knowing that they wouldn't be on the upcoming tour. He'll be okay, see you guys around okay? We're gonna hit the road," Tallon smiled.

"Tal..." Evan said as Tallon looked to him, "Think about what Holgerson suggested last night. Something is wrong with him, it can't just be about that. He snapped way too fast, defensively almost."

"Exactly. He didn't blank out-he flashed back. He was holding his head, his eyes were closed. We tried to get his attention but he didn't respond to it. I agree with, Ev. He needs to talk to someone or get checked out, Tal...Something is wrong with him and we're starting to worry about his well being. It just doesn't feel right, why would he say he's always being him, we know that." Ryan informed.

"And also say he can take care of himself just like he always has. You can't stand there and not have a feeling like something isn't right here..." Thaxter added.

"I'll see what I can do. Even if what you say is going on-we can't push him or he'll shut down." Tallon sighed, "Catch ya guys later," he headed out towards the truck. He was worried about Hector, he wouldn't deny that but he also knew that Hector had to want to talk about it or he'd push away feeling like he's being suffocated. Reaching the truck, he saw Hector sitting in the driver's seat with his head on the rest and eyes closed. Tallon opened the door and got inside, he put his bag on the floor and kissed Hector's cheek with a smile. "Ready to go home?"

"So ready," Hector smiled at him.

"Well, let's get going then!" Tallon put his seat belt on and sat back. Hector started the truck and backed out of the spot-then getting on the road to take them back to inner Berk. Hector might have been smiling on the outside but inside, he was started to break again. Hearing what Drew, Jessie, Trent, and even Darius had said about him-it brought back memories he didn't want, and also a feeling he never wanted to feel again. Was Skylar right? No matter what he did, he'd still always be a loser? That he could never truly change who he was? Was he a worthless, useless, weak, nobody? He didn't know anymore-but he knew one this: his depression was coming back.


	56. It Begins

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

56; It Begins

It took three hours but they reached Berk and got back to their apartment-like always they unpacked first, got dressed in their civilian clothes and relaxed a little with breakfast. Of course-this was just a small break from the driving. So much needed to be done in the course of thirty days when they would ship out for deployment. Bags to pack, people to say goodbye too, calls to make, weapons, vests, helmets, radios and what not to inventory. This was normally Alex's job because he'd been Nightwave leader but now it was Hector and all the responsibility fell on him. Safe to say he would be very busy the next few weeks, on top of trying to battle his oncoming depression. He wished he could push it back knowing it wasn't true what they said about him but he'd heard it with his own ears. They still thought he was a loser, a dork, nerd, know it all...and it hurt to know the people he finally came around to trusting and giving another chance too would say hurtful things. What made it worse was that they didn't even know he heard it all.

"So when we telling your family?" Tallon asked softly when they were sitting on the couch together.

"Is it bad to say that I'm afraid to tell them?" Hector sighed heavily.

"Why you scared?" Tallon asked as he linked his fingers with Hector's.

"Because I'm terrified Dad is gonna go back on what he promised me..." Hector closed his eyes.

"Hey, come on, he won't do that. He almost lost you, you heard him. I don't think he'd hurt you like that again and if he does, I'll kick his ass..." Tallon smiled a bit.

"Gods, I hope you're right...We'll tell them tomorrow. I honestly just feeling working on my music-had lyrics running through my head the whole ride home," Hector smiled back.

"Go on then, I'll come sit with ya after I clean up the dishes." Tallon chuckled some, Hector kissed him lightly and then got up going to his music room to get started. Tallon shook his head and got to cleaning up-twenty minutes into it, there was a knock on the door. Blinking as he dried his hands, he walked over and opened the door to see the guys there. "Hey, what brings you by guys?" he asked.

"Just wanted to make sure he was okay-he talk to you at all?" Drew asked.

"Not really. He seems fine right now, he's in the music room. I'm about to join him," Tallon stated calmly.

"Can we come too? I want to apologize to him for getting a tude," Skylar asked.

"I suppose so, come on in," Tallon nodded as he moved aside to let them inside the apartment. When all were in, Tallon shut the door and tossed the rag towards the counter by the sink and moved towards the music room, Tallon opened the door and poked his head in. He saw Hector in the smaller room-it was an addition. A smaller, secondary room he could perform in without the worry of seeing others. It was a mirror on his side that wouldn't allow him to see who was in the first room and for anyone watching, it was see through. "He's likely recording, he can't see us in the room right now but we can see him." Tallon told them as he walked inside with the others. Hector had it set up with two small couches, the rest was a desk with notebooks on it and a desktop computer. This area was mainly for him to write lyrics and work on the sounds, the smaller room was when he would put it all together and sing while recording too. It was like a small recording studio.

"Can we hear him or is that room sound proof?" Evan asked.

Tallon walked over to the wall and flipped a switch as they heard Hector playing on the guitar-appeared to be trying to find something he wanted to use. "He said he had lyrics going in his head on the drive home and wanted to make it into something," Tallon smiled.

"He say what kind of lyrics they were?" Jessie inquired.

"Nope, just that he had ideas he wanted to get started on," Tallon shrugged as they watched Hector start scrolling through his music again and sighed heavily.

"I wrote this months ago for you, Cody, and still haven't tested it..." they heard him say as Tallon kept his eyes on Hector sitting on the stool. "Guess it's because I can't even get past the first verse without crying because you're gone, and you're not supposed to be. You promised me, you'd have my back when I joined five years ago...and where are you now when I'm about to go on my third tour. The words you told me that day, they still haunt me...You're not...supposed to be dead. I never should've left Iraq that day-Dragon should have stayed and...maybe you'd still be here, Bludvist too. You were down a whole platoon...and I feel like it's my fault because we're the ones who got to leave ahead of everyone else..." Hector looked up again.

"Does...he know we can hear him?" Thaxter asked.

"No. He doesn't even know we're in here until he comes through that door, I wonder if...this has been what's bothering him?" Tallon said gently.

"It's coming back again, harder than before. My depression that is...I don't know why-I had it under control until last night when the others found out I actually did try to kill myself when I was fifteen...I had nightmares about it all night. Seeing myself dead on my bed-others finding me and...not caring. Just laughing, and saying it's about time. I hate the way it feels. The music only makes it go away for a little while-it can't protect me when I'm asleep, when I'm prisoner of my own mind." Hector closed his eyes tightly.

"I think what makes it terrifying is the fact...that voice tells me I'm not alive...that I did die when I was fifteen and this...whatever I'm living is just an endless dream of what I wished my life had been. It's funny...I'm alive and I know that...but I still feel dead inside. I keep having flashback of my high school days-where all I got was bullied. The one that keeps ringing out is the day of my fifteenth birthday: the day my...brother and his cousin with all their friends beat the shit out of me hallway. Reminding me with each hit what a nothing I am. Skylar punched in the gut telling me I was a dorky, nerdy, know-it-all, loser. Drew shoved me in the locker and called me weak, Jessie punched my arm and called me useless, Trent elbowed my face calling me worthless. Darius pushed me to the ground saying I was a nothing..." Hector trailed off trying not to cry.

Tallon was shocked, he turned his head and glared at the four who weren't part of Inferno upon hearing all these things. Hector never went into the actual abuse he got from these guys. "I should beat every single one of your asses here and now for what you did to him," Tallon cracked his knuckles.

"But all that...no. Nothing was worse than what Skylar did after all that," Hector said wiping his eyes and Tallon looked back at him, "He lifted my chin so I was looking right at him and said: You're a nobody. You will always be a disappointing failure. You can't do anything right, no one will ever really like you. You'll never have any friends, and your family could care less about you. Come on, cry for me. I don't think my day would be complete without those tears falling. Remember your place: because no matter where you go, or what you do in your pathetic life, Hector...you will always be a loser because people can't change who they really are. Happy birthday. And it's that...that keeps running through my head. I did so much to change my life, to make it better...but has anything really changed at all? I told them all once before, I have always been this way, does that make their words true? That no matter what I do...I'm still...a disappointing failure, a loser?"

"Tal, that was a long time ago...we're all friends now," Viktor reminded.

"But it still bothers him! Listen to him, he thinks he's alone right now, talking to Cody about all this shit that he had to deal with and still apparently does! You heard him, he said it's still running through his head!" Tallon yelled.

"I just...want the pain to stop...I'm so sick and tired of hurting all the time...I don't...want to die, but I can't...get away from the pain...And every time...I play this guitar...all I do is think about the people who got it for me, the people...who died. Everything is a constant reminder and I can't stop it!" Hector let himself fall to the floor against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest and crying on his arms that rested on his knees. "Just make it stop...Gods, please make it stop..."

"I hope you're fucking happy with yourselves. All the shit you put him through for years, and even now...it's tearing him apart..." Tallon walked over to the computer on Hector's desk and disabled the inside lock with a code, it was something that Hector set up so people couldn't walk in on him recording, a lock on the inside of the second room that so only he could open it and come out but there was also a fail safe to it-a code that allowed the door to be opened from the desktop computer. As soon as it unlocked, Tallon rushed in and pulled Hector against him. "Sssh...it's okay babe, it's okay..." Hector just cried against him.

"I think we should go for now. I don't think Hector is up for visitors," Evan stated, in agreement they nodded and left the room, and then apartment. Hector cried for about twenty minutes before just leaning against him, Tallon still holding him and trying to soothe him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way babe? You swore to me last night you would..." Tallon sighed.

"I swore to tell you if I felt like killing myself again...and I don't...I just...the depression is...really active lately," Hector tried to wipe his eyes.

"I know...I heard everything so you don't have to explain it to me. Everything they did to you-it still hurts, doesn't it?" Hector nodded to him slowly, "You can't...keep this inside, and you know that. It's going to destroy you, it's going to make the pain worse, Hector...please...I'm begging you...talk to me. Where did all this come from? You were fine when you sang and then...you just unloaded,"

"I had...written a song after Cody died called...Gone Too Soon. I was...going to sing it at the funeral but I backed out. I've never...heard it finished with everything together because I can't get through it without crying. I know Cody's...always listening and I just...I don't know. There's been so much on my mind since I got promoted to Major, and will be in charge of Nightwave...I'm so stressed out, my chest has been bothering me, I can't sleep, I barely have an appetite and I just feel so...lost..." Hector said.

"Alright, we have things to talk about then. Come on, let's go sit on the couch or in the bedroom with some hot chocolate or coffee and you can tell me what's on your mind. You're not alone anymore, Hector and you need to remember that. You don't have to hold all this inside you. You know I will always listen if you need to talk and I'll anything I can to help you. Any one of us will listen if you need someone to be there to listen, all you need to do is ask. Talk to me, let me help." Tallon offered.

"I-I know, I just...didn't want my pain...to burden anyone. It's...my war to fight, nobody else's." Hector looked down.

Tallon lifted his chin with a soft smile, "Do you remember what we were told at Reception Battalion-after everyone picked their battle buddy? That the two were to become best friends, share pretty much everything, including faults?" Hector nodded to him, "Well, Hector...I'm more than just your lover. I'm also your best friend and your battle buddy. So as the rules say...if you have to feel it, then so do I. We share it all babe. Love, loss, pain, faults, hate-everything. If you have a problem, then it's mine too. If something is bothering you, then it bothers me too. We can figure this out, and make it better together." he added.

"Okay..." Hector replied, Tallon stood up and brought Hector to his feet as they shut down the music room and exited it. Tallon noticed the others were gone-he'd contact Inferno later and update them on Hector but for right now, his boyfriend needed him and the others could wait awhile. Tallon made them both a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch together. Hector took a few sips of it and sighed, he began to tell Tallon everything he was feeling and had been since Cody's death. Hector told him about some of the physically abuse that was done to him from Skylar, Drew, Jessie, Trent, and even Darius. Tallon didn't like hearing it all, and he didn't like when Hector started crying again but didn't blame him. The guy had no one on his side for so long-even this far in, he kept all the pain inside.

Tallon learned that there were deaths that hit Hector hard, but none as hard as Cody's. Hector talked about some of the deaths he'd seen, and he even talked about the conversation he and Cody had that morning on the phone before Cody died. Tallon was shocked to hear all that and it made sense why Hector missed Cody so much. Hector talked about anything bothering him from past to present, it took about two hours but Tallon understood why Hector's depression was starting to rise again-everything was starting to pile up and when that happened, Hector was used to shutting down and letting pain consume him. Tallon wouldn't let that happen this time.

"Hector, there is one more thing I wanted to ask about..." Tallon started as Hector looked over sadly, "Earlier this morning...why did you get mad and snap at the guys-then sit in the truck til I got there. They were just worried about you is all, like I do. I'm your lover, I'll always worry but...they are your friends and they worry too when you just...zone out-well, that's what they said you did anyway. What happened after you left the bathroom with me?"

Hector closed his eyes, "I wasn't...completely honest this morning about why I was crying in the shower..."

"It...wasn't because of Cody?" Tallon asked, Hector shook his head. "Then...what was it because of, babe?"

"I heard what they said about me," Tallon's eyes widened, Hector heard the conversation this morning? "Before you say, how, you were in shower. It's because I left my shaving stuff on the sink to do it when I got out but I figured I'd save time and do it in the shower. I had the towel wrapped around me and I passed the door after getting the razor and heard what Skylar said about me. That I'm still all those things and I just...I was beside myself. I got back in the shower and cried-felt...betrayed that I forgave them, and they...still think that about me. I snapped at them because after I left the bathroom, I was mad. I had a flashback, the one I was tell Cody-the one of my fifteenth birthday. And Skylar's words were running through my head. First him repeating what he said to all of you, then the repeat of that day...and it just...made me feel horrible to wonder if...no matter what I've done or continue to do...am I still..."

Tallon held his hands tightly now, "No, Hector. No. You are not a loser, you're not...any of those things they called you."

"But I've...always been the way I am. I've said this...they just...never noticed it before." Hector looked down.

"Exactly. And you've always been a smart, handsome, strong, kind, caring man with a very sarcastic mouth and hilarious sense of humor. But you are not a loser. You are not worthless, weak, or useless. You are not a nothing, you are not a nobody. I think they always knew you'd be awesome-I think they were just jealous so they brought you down to make you think less of yourself. And when you came back with all that confidence, their fears were confirmed. You were right the day of your eighteenth birthday. Notice how fast they stopped picking on you when they realized their worries of you being awesome came forward? That they only brought you down so they could make you think you weren't who you really were. It's true people can't change who they really are, but you are not the things they said you were. You've always been you, and you always will be you. The only thing that you change is your life and make it go where you want to go. You changed yours, you joined the military and you proved every single one of them wrong about you. Now they see the real you has always been exactly were and will continue to be." Tallon told him softly.

"Then why did they call me those names...they...know how much it hurts me...if they know they were wrong about me then...why they do they see me like that?" Hector closed his eyes now.

"Because people can't change who they really are. Skylar and Trent, they have no regard for personal feelings and I'm pretty sure they have no filter between the brain and mouth," Hector laughed a little at the comment, "They will always be that way, nothing you can do. They all want to be your friend still, but what they see is that you were always a loser to them, however now-they see that it's not a bad thing to be. I know that sucks to hear but it is the truth. They see that being a loser so to speak, isn't so bad. That's why they call you that, because they think that being a loser is cool. But it does not mean you are a loser babe. I did scold them for what they said and they understand it was wrong. Skylar was actually here to apologize to you for getting a tude earlier when you snapped at them and he snapped back. But I assume they left when you broke down in the music room," Tallon kissed his cheek.

"They were...here for all that?" Hector asked.

"Yes. And I yelled at them for the hurt they put you through too. Hector, I don't want you to be afraid to come talk to me when you feel upset. Even if it's something little, okay? I will always be here when you need me: to listen, to talk to, to cry on, to hold you, make you laugh...to love you. I will always be here for you, so don't be afraid to come to me." Tallon said gently holding Hector's hands still.

Hector nodded as he leaned forward and hugged Tallon lightly, "I know. I'm sorry...I've always been used to holding it in-I forget I have friends and you now. I'll remember from now on baby. Thank you...for listening and making me feel better," Hector said sighing out with some relief now. Tallon hugged him back tighter.

"That's my job as your battle buddy, best friend, and lover babe. But it's not a job, it's an honor and pleasure." Tallon smiled. "So you do feel better?" he asked.

"Much. It'll always be there, some days will always be harder than others but as long as I have you and our friends-I think I'll be okay from now on," Hector replied.

"That's what I like to hear. So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Tallon linked his fingers with Hector's.

"Honestly, after all that crying and talking...I want to sleep..." Hector laughed slightly.

"Then, let's get some sleep. Oh, one more thing though," Tallon said as Hector looked at him. "You...will be okay when we go to Afghanistan, right?"

Hector smiled as he locked his fingers to Tallon's, "I will be with you by my side,"

"And that is where I will remain forever, Hector. I love you with my everything," Tallon said softly staring into his eyes.

"As I love you with mine and will forever stand by you," Hector said, they shared a deep kiss before making their way to the bedroom after Tallon locked the apartment door up. They held one another and both ended up falling right to sleep in fifteen minutes.

(One Month Later)

The month went by so fast it seemed. It was March 15th, marking several occasions for the month alone. One, it was five years since Hector joined the military and met the friends he had now. Two, it was one year that Tallon and Hector had been dating. And three, it was the day they left for Afghanistan to start their third tour of duty with Hector leading the entire Nightwave Company at the rank of Major while he was only twenty two years old. Telling the family was hard to do but they stayed supportive and wished them safety-and a hopeful soon to return home for leave or end of tour. Military law stated that a tour had to be a minimum of six months though so they knew they wouldn't be out sooner than that. Hector took care of everything for the company-it was stressful but Tallon helped him through it. Everything was ready and it was 10:35pm as everyone was arriving to Berk Airfield for the 11pm flight that would take them to their first layover location being Romania. It was going to be a very long night for all the soldiers.

Of the course of the month, Tallon scolded Skylar and Trent for what they said about Hector and also informed them that Hector had in fact heard what they said and that's why he was so upset that day. All of them apologized to Hector and he forgave them-but also reminded them the pain would always be there and that wasn't something he could stop, only suppress. When that was settled, everyone was back to being happy again. A lot of families were at airfield tonight, sending their good well wishes and saying tearful goodbyes. Hector was making sure everything that needed to come with them was getting on the plane. He'd admit that this new rank forced a lot of new jobs and responsibility on him, but he would push through-this is what he signed up for after all. It was hard to believe it'd been five years already, one more year and he had to make the choice if he'd resign another active duty contract or go part time.

Turned out that Drew, Jessie, Skylar, Trent, and Darius all had contracts for two years. They'd already served one, they joined in May 2019 from their finalization of MEPS, when Hector got them in June it was for Basic and AIT. Now it was March 2021 and their contracts would be up in May which was only two months away. He wondered which of them would resign and which would leave for part time. He assumed that Drew would since he had a baby on the way-due in four months actually. But as for Skylar, Trent, Jessie, and Darius: Hector hadn't the faintest idea. Tallon said he'd follow whatever Hector did-it was pointless for one to resign and not the other, they wanted to stay together. Inferno decided to do the same. They wouldn't have their group split up for anything. As 10:50pm struck on Hector's watch he sighed, time to get this over with.

"NIGHTWAVE, ATTENTION!" he called out firmly over the noise of the plane engines. The soldier did as they were told and stood at attention according to platoon, "Right then. We ship out in ten minutes, grab your bags and start loading up!" Hector ordered.

"Yes Major Haddock!" they replied.

"Dismissed!" Hector told them as he closed his eyes and went to bid his family a goodbye, Gobber was there too and of course all the girls to say goodbye to their boyfriends. Except Jessie since he was dating the girl from Wolf platoon. Ten minutes passed slow but all soldiers were loaded and Hector was last with a two finger quick salute to his family and anyone else watching. The back hatch closed as he looked at the soldiers who were sitting down and belted in. "Roll call of platoon. Dragon?"

Tallon stood with a salute, "All present, Major Haddock." he replied firmly.

"Wolf?" Hector called.

Kerry, the new leader of the platoon stood with a salute as well. "All accounted for sir," Hector nodded.

"Lion platoon, Lieutenant Vasquez?" Hector inquired looking to him.

"All here, Major Haddock sir." Raymond nodded to him.

"Bear, Lieutenant Peyton?" Hector glanced to him.

"Present and accounted for," Asher answered.

"Very good then." Hector closed his eyes getting his radio out and pressing the button on the side.

{Major Haddock to Transport Alpha. All soldiers accounted for, cargo secured. We're ready for lift off.}

 _ **{Copy that, Major Haddock.}** _

Hector secured his radio back to his belt after flipping it off and then took his seat aside Tallon with his eyes closed after belting himself in. "Been a long day, Love. Get some rest, I'll wake you when we get to Romania in four hours and forty four minutes." Tallon smiled. Hector nodded as they shared a kiss and Hector laid his head on his shoulder, right after lift off and the wheels were raised, the announcement was made they had lift off and then Hector could relax a little. The last thing that crossed his mind before sleep took over was,

 _'So it begins again,'_


	57. Another Day

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

57; Another Day

Hector did sleep the entire four hours and forty four minutes to Romania, he had been really tired and didn't sleep well the night before because he was so busy making sure everything was ready for the deployment. It was on him to make sure the guns were ready, the vests, and helmets too. He spent most of his day at Fort Striker doing just that and Tallon, along with Inferno helped him out to get it done faster. They weren't hard things to do-there was just a lot of it. When they deployed, they went in full gear in case of attack upon landing. They went with guns at the ready, but usually didn't put their vests or helmets on until after the layover. Hector had to make sure there was enough for everyone, make sure the guns were working properly, had been cleaned. He had to ensure so many things as company leader and it was stressful for him. He had constant headaches and chest pains from it all but Tallon was there for him as he promised he would be. Tallon was so many things to him: lover, best friend, battle buddy, second in command. The two had never been closer after Hector's break down a month prior to shipping out for the third tour.

The total layover was three hours before boarding once more, doing another roll call, then continuing the flight to Afghanistan. They landed around 3:15pm, Afghanistan time, thankfully there was no issues on landing either. When the pilot announced that it was wheels down-the back hatch opened and Hector was out first to see a man standing with caramel brown hair on the short on top, faded on the sides and back, he also had hazel eyes but more on the green side instead of brown. The man stood at six foot two inches, looked to weigh about two hundred and ten pounds. Hector had to assume this man was the Lieutenant Colonel in charge of the Ember Fire Battalion.

"You company leader?" he asked firmly as the engines began to slow and power down.

"Yes sir," Hector replied firmly.

"Kinda young to be a Major, but I've heard good things about you, Mr. Haddock. I hope I get to witness some of it. Welcome to Afghanistan. Twenty minutes from here is Camp Lightning Strike, home of the Ember Fire Battalion. I'm Caleb Steele, Battalion leader." Caleb introduced with a hand out, Hector took it and gave it a shake with a nod. "Get your soldiers unloaded and we'll get to base, I'll finish tellin' ya everything when we get there," he added.

"Understood," Hector nodded as he he faced his soldiers who were still on the plane and awaiting orders, "Alright Nightwave! File out, fall in by platoon with leaders at the front!" he commanded.

"Yes Major Haddock!" they replied and began filing off with their bags, backpacks, and guns into groups by their platoon. This didn't take long for them to do since Hector had them sitting according to platoon even since Romania to make things easier on himself. After ten minutes all of them stood 'at ease' awaiting orders.

"Looks like one platoon is a leader short," Caleb mentioned pointing to Dragon who didn't have anyone standing in front of them.

"I'm their leader, Lieutenant Colonel," Hector stated now.

"But your company leader. Each platoon is supposed to have a leader who reports to you while stay on base while they are on missions," Caleb said.

"Yeah, no. That's not happening." Hector informed him.

"But it...doesn't work that way, Major Haddock. You stay on base and stay upda-" he was cut off by Hector's glare.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, allow me to reiterate for you what I said," Hector began firmly and the others bit back a bit. Hector was never one to go back on protocol, it was true that his company went out and did missions or guards but he was supposed to stay on base and command from there. Hector wasn't a sit back and command guy, he was a get right in it guy and they all knew that-but nothing shocked them more than seeing him talk back to a commanding officer. "That's. Not. Happening. I don't care if I'm _supposed_ to stay on base and be updated by them. I refuse to sit back in the safety and protection of the base when my soldiers are out there with their lives on the line. If my soldiers have to stay up for twenty hours on guard, then so will I. If my soldiers go into battle, then so will I. If my soldiers go on a dangerous mission into enemy territory, then so will I. If my soldiers have to risk their lives out there, then so will I. I might be commander of the Nightwave company, but I also command the Dragon platoon, Where my soldiers go, I go. So you do your job and I will do mine. Have I made myself clear, Lieutenant Colonel Steele?"

"Yes, Major Haddock. My apologies for upsetting you," Caleb replied nodding.

"Good. I hope we don't have to have this discussion again. Now then, I believe we should be getting a move on to base," Hector crossed his arms over his chest. "As we are...sitting ducks out here in the middle of the airfield," he added.

"Of course. Right this way, it's a quick walk." Caleb informed motioning the way they were going. They all began walking towards the base, while walking-Lieutenant Colonel Steele explained that the barrack were set up by platoon, meaning they were co-ed. This didn't sit with some people but they'd deal with it. Each barrack had forty eight beds, then one bathroom with ten showers, toilets, and sinks. Also, they were sharing their area with the Americans-also fine because they'd worked together before in Iraq. They got dropped off at their spot and Caleb left them to get settled. Dragon platoon took A barrack like always and he looked around it, needed serious upgrading but what could he do about it? They'd all just have to suck it up and deal.

"So what's the plan, Major?" asked Amber from Howler unit.

"I don't know yet just...grab a bunk and start unpacking. I got shit to figure out," Hector mumbled making his way towards the door of the barrack-he and Tallon always took the bed closest to it since in the event of an attack, he was out first to survey the situation.

"U-um...Major?" came Suzie's voice.

"Yes?" Hector faced her.

"You're...not afraid of bats, are you?" she inquired.

"I'm not really afraid of anything anymore with some of the shit I've seen, so no. What's the problem?" he asked her, she motioned to under one of the top bunks. Hector walked over towards it looked under-there was a small bat hanging upside down there. "It's just a baby, they like the dark...it won't bother you."

"Well I don't want it there when I'm sleeping so can you move it?" asked Melanie who was going to be taking bottom bunk obviously. Hector rolled his eyes as he moved towards it but it tried to fly away, Hector noticed it couldn't due to a hurt wing. It flopped to the ground hard as he felt bad, it was likely trying to heal. Hector pulled a pack of saltines from his pocket and broke one in half as he crouched down near it after having everyone stay quiet.

"Hey, it's okay, little guy...I won't hurt ya," Hector said offering it the cracker. The bat seemed to stop and looked at him, then the cracker. "Come on, it's alright..." he tried again, the bat moved closer to him curiously and sniffing. Hector placed it down and pulled his hand back as it started nibbling at the cracker. When it was finished it seemed to be looking for more, "Still hungry, huh?" Hector grabbed the other half and offered it to the bat, which circled Hector's hand a bit before getting in his palm and starting to eat again-it even started licking his fingers. Hector used one of his other fingers to rub the top of the bat's head and it started to squeak a bit. Hector stood up now smiling and walked it over to his bed and set it down but it refused to let go of him.

"Seems like you made a new friend," Tallon chuckled a bit.

"Curse me and my kind nature, reminds me...of Luna in a way..." Hector sighed a bit but kept the smile. The bat started nibbling his finger, "Hey, ow. Don't bite the hand that feeds you," he said and the bat stopped, now licking his finger again as Hector grabbed the other cracker from the pack and set it in his palm as the bat started eating again. The bat began to wander his hand, then arm, lap, up on his shoulder too. Hector thought it was adorable when it tried to get into his backpack, "Something in there you find interesting?" the bat came back out a moment later with a small piece of fabric in it's mouth. "Found my blanket piece," Hector chuckled some.

"Blanket piece?" Evan asked.

"Yeah. It was originally a full blue and black fleece blanket that my Mema sewed for me when I was little. Loved it until someone decided to ruin it..." Hector glared at Darius.

"I was having a bad day," Darius mumbled.

"Then destroy your shit, not mine..." Hector huffed, "That was kind of the last piece of my grandmother I had..." he added as he took the blanket piece and laid it flat, the bat seemed to lie down on it and snuggle up, "You like it that much?" the bat rolled itself around in it squeaking with delight. Hector picked it up carefully and moved towards his and Tallon's closet, he set the blanket down in the back corner of the lowest shelf then dug through his bag and found two small metal cups. He filled one half way with water, then the other with another two crackers that were broken up into smaller pieces. "There ya go. Little spot to heal up,"

"Wait, it's staying in here?" asked Melanie.

"It's not hurting anyone. It's wing is hurt...not gonna leave the poor thing to die. Everyone should have the chance to live their life. Human or animal," Hector smiled some.

"One of the many things I love about you," Tallon smiled and kissed his cheek before they started working on unpacking their things, Hector was careful not to disturb the bat sleeping there. Around 5:30, it was all done and everyone was settled-he was lying on his bed relaxing when he felt like he was surrounded by people. "Is it necessary to crowd me?" he asked.

"So...song, please?" Ryan asked now. Hector sat up with a groan as he reached under his bed and grabbed his guitar case and pulled it up onto his bed and opened it.

"Pains in my ass, all of you..." Hector grumbled.

"Not yet I'm not," Tallon snickered.

"Tallon!" Hector blushed furiously and smacked his forehead in defeat.

"I'm kidding, babe," Tallon leaned in to kiss him but the stopped when the small bat glided over and sat on Hector's shoulder, squeaking at Tallon with his teeth bore. "And here I thought I was your protector. I got replaced by a bat,"

"Hey, relax there, Fang. Tal wouldn't hurt me..." Hector rubbed under the bat's chin and he relaxed. "Huh...Fang, that's what I'll call ya from now on. Sound good?" the bat nuzzled against his cheek. "No one can replace you, baby," Hector pulled Tallon down by his collar and kissed him deeply just as Lieutenant Colonel Steele came in and blinked a bit.

"Two questions," he began.

"Yes, Tallon and I are in a relationship, also yes that there is a baby bat on my shoulder." Hector answered before he could finish asking.

"Well that wraps that up. Came by to see how you were settling?" Caleb asked.

"All set now, so are the others." Hector replied with a nod.

"Wonderful then. Dinner is being served in the chow hall for Nightwave and Destroyer Companies." Caleb offered a smile.

"Alright soldiers, let's go eat." he ordered and they began to get ready. He headed outside with the others, the rest of his company lined up and ready as well while moving to the chow tent.

(Chow Hall)

It was just like it was in Iraq, everyone sitting around with their friends and eating dinner happily. The fact they were in a war zone didn't seem to phase anyone in the slightest which was fine with Hector-they didn't have to be serious all the time, made the time go by slower. And yet Hector still hadn't heard word on how long they were there for. Somehow, Hector got roped into bringing his guitar because the Lieutenant Colonel _suggested_ there be entertainment of some sort and the guys just casually mentioned Hector was an amazing singer. Hector gave in and just said fuck it, he knew he wouldn't get out of it or Tallon would start pleading with the eyes Hector couldn't resist. He would play after dinner though-he knew his platoon enjoyed it, they were the ones that gave him the guitar after all.

"So what are you going to sing tonight?" Tallon asked him.

Hector shrugged slightly, "I don't know," Hector shrugged some.

"Any new stuff?" Evan asked.

"Few things but nothing finished," Hector sighed some.

"Well do something you've finished, you've got hundreds. I've seen that folder. We can help you pick something," Thaxter offered. Hector opened his laptop as the logon screen came up, a picture of him and Tallon kissing on their bed. Hector typed in the password, opened the folder up and let them look through them all.

"Babe?" Tallon asked, "What's with the folder labeled: _Suicidal_?"

"Folder that no one was supposed to find...how did you?" Hector moved to the laptop now-this was something he kept locked and it wasn't supposed to be mixed with the others. Hector stared at it minute and clicked it open. A bunch of songs came up labeled different things: Last Resort, Bleed It Out, Scars, In The End, Monster, How Could This Happen To Me, Welcome To My Life, Crazy, etc. Hector put his fingers on CTRL and A, then everything highlighted as he hit DEL. A loading bar came up as it said deleting files, it hit 100% then Hector closed the window and went to the Recyclable Bin, he right clicked it permanently deleted them from the computer.

"Why'd you get rid of them, they are your songs..." Viktor asked.

"Those aren't meant to be to be heard by others. And now they never will be." Hector stated firmly.

"But-" they began as Hector's eyes narrowed.

"Drop it now," he stated closing the laptop, "that's an order," Hector got his guitar case by the handle, his laptop under his arm, gun slung around his back as he walked down the table and out of the tent. Everyone looked at Tallon now and then horn blowing, it went off a second time not even ten seconds later and then there was a loud explosion.

"Hector!" Tallon grabbed his gun and rushed out.

"Battle stations!" Caleb ordered. Tallon got outside first and sat that they were be attacked directly by enemies, Hector along with a pretty big group of others were already engaged in hand to hand combat. Tallon clipped his helmet in place as he ran over to help him.

"What the heck happened?!" Tallon asked as he shot his gun and hit an enemy running towards them in the leg.

"Fuck if I know. I came outside, I was walking to the barrack and then the horn signal-we got attacked right away!" Hector explained pulling his handgun from it's holster on his left leg and firing three time at three separate enemies. Two in the head, another in the heart. "Man that's a big group," Hector panted hard.

"Are you alright?" Tallon asked quickly looking over him to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Yeah...I got...hit in the chest while fighting...I'm...okay...but you know it can act up if hit too hard," Hector panted some as he saw another enemy coming at them-he raised his gun and knocked him right out with the butt of it.

"Can you still fight?" Caleb asked reaching them now.

"I'm good. Let's just get this over with. We just fighting or you got some kind of counter planned?" Hector asked him as he took the safety off his M16. "Hey! No time to freeze on me!" he scolded when Caleb didn't answer.

"Push them back, we can't use big weapons on base-too many people could be hurt!" Caleb ordered.

"Got it. Tal, where are the guys?" Hector asked quickly.

"Right here, Major! Where you want us?" Thaxter asked rushing up with the other three. Hector stopped a moment, thinking how to handle this. Being attacked by at least two hundred and fifty enemy soldiers, two companies present to fight-they were pretty even but the Battalion might have just a little bit more. Hector saw another enemy come close with his knife drawn. Hector crouched down and used his leg to sweep the guy onto his back-the enemy kicked Hector down and pounced him in a pin.

"Hec!" Tal yelled to him worried when the enemy had his hands around Hector's throat, trying to choke him out. "Don't move!"

"I got...it!" Hector called back as he lifted his knee and hit the soldier in the balls, then pushed him up slightly and shot him in between the eyes. Hector coughed to catch his breath while rolling to the side a bit when Tallon knelt beside him.

"Are you okay!?" he asked quickly.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine..." Hector said forcing himself to his feet with Tallon's help. Hector flipped the radio switch to the number three-the one that would let him contact all members of Nightwave since they all had a radio earpiece connected. It wasn't a two way radio but they'd be able to hear an order.

{Nightwave! Take up your positions for black out onslaught formation. Lieutenant Colonel Steele, black out the camp!}

 _ **{Have you lost your mind! That is the worst thing to do, we black out and we're dead!}**_ That was Caleb's reply.

{You said you were looking forward to what I got? Then trust me! Black out the camp on my signal and have everyone shut the hell up.}

 _ **{I hope to Odin you know what you are doing...Awaiting your signal then. Over and out.}**_

Hector looked around as his soldiers were pulling back and getting ready.

 _ **{Wolf in position, Major Haddock}**_

 _ **{Bear ready as well, Major}**_

 _ **{Same for Lion, sir.}**_

Hector looked around, the enemies seemed confused and acting more cautious.

{Now, Steele!}

Within seconds, the whole camp went dark. Hector knew there was a power switch in each area to flip off everything. Steele would of already informed the rest of the Brigade so they didn't try to flip it back on. Hector had on his night vision goggles and he knew the others did too. This was the formation, in black out onslaught, they were invisible to enemies but enemies not invisible to them. "That's it, you mother fuckers...play right into it," Hector whispered watching closely as the enemies began to step back some-the didn't know what was going on and that was Hector's plan. Confuse them, make them rethink their idea, then hit him hard. The fun part was their area of the base was close to the front lines, once they stepped back far enough and were out of base, Hector would set the next phase in motion.

Hector listened to the soldiers talking, he knew the language-he made it a point to study it closely for situations just like these. As soon as he heard them say let's get out of here, Hector grinned but still waited. He needed them back far enough so no one would get caught in blasts or destroy the camp. After twenty minutes and he saw the distance they were from camp he was ready.

{Steele, on the signal-light it up. Nightwave, ten from each platoon throw smoke grenades to throw them off, five each throw flashers, fifteen each follow with frags. The rest of you move to base line, stay down, and use your guns.}

 _ **{This will never work, Major. Once they realize they are being attacked they will just break out their RPG's again! We've done this before.}**_

{You haven't done it my way. Trust me, Lieutenant Colonel...I know what I'm doing.}

 _ **{I trust you, Major but-}**_

{If you trust me, prove it to me and follow the plan. On my signal...the rest of you get ready. Lights go on, follow the order of grenades. Smokers, flashers, then frags. In that order-give one another a ten second leeway before the next line throws. Shooters start firing after the smokers go off.}

Hector looked back towards the slow, cautious, retreating enemy soldiers.

{Lights on...NOW!}

In moments, the lights flipped back on around base. Hector's eyes snapped to his soldiers on Nightwave. Dragon and Wolf on his right. Lion and Bear on his left, all in position. "Smokers, go!" Forty soldiers pulled pins and hucked their smoke grenades in sequence, the made contact on the enemy side of things, circling them in a mass smoke cloud. The ground soldiers were ready in position, already firing into the cloud. "Flashers, launch!" he commanded with a hand signal. Those twenty soldiers threw together as the cloud illuminated with flashes in it. "Frags, go!" he called last as those sixty soldiers tossed their grenades and then it was just a grand show of explosions, enemy soldiers yelling and trying to get out. Those who did ran for it as fast as they could. "Cease fire!" the shooting stopped as Hector pulled his binoculars and looked to the smoke that was clearing after twenty minutes or so to check the damage, quite a few enemies laid dead or...in pieces. The rest were running or carrying wounded soldiers.

The soldiers of Nightwave, and a few others began to cheer at the victory. Day one in Afghanistan and they just took on a full scale attack because of Hector's quick thinking! Caleb rushed over to him, Tallon, and the rest of Inferno while taking deep breaths from the running.

"Nice work, babe!" Tallon smiled wide and hugged him tightly, Hector cringed with a hiss and Tallon let go-backing up some to see Hector bleeding from the side. "When the hell did you get hit! MEDIC!" Tallon saw Hector's knees buckle some and Tallon lowered him to the ground.

"What happened, Major?" Caleb asked kneeling beside as well, they could see know there was a dagger in his side.

"Y-You're...wel...come..." Hector cringed before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he blacked out in Tallon's arms.

"Hector...Hector, babe!" Tallon called to him but no answer. The medic rushed over and got him on the cot, Tallon went with him to the medical tent while the others were wondering what happened. When had Hector gotten hurt, they'd been in the dark for a while-and he wasn't hurt before the lights went out, was he? They never noticed it if he was. He carried out the entire attack while wounded, he probably hadn't even felt it until Tallon hugged him the pain hit him full force. Caleb sent them all back to their barracks, most of Nightwave was awake waiting on news about Hector.

The news came around 10:30pm when Tallon returned with Hector still unconscious in his arms. He laid him down on his bed and covered him up. "How is he?" Darius asked.

"The wound wasn't deep, nothing vital. Medic says he likely passed out from pain that hit when the attack was over. An adrenaline type thing, where he just didn't feel it until the danger was gone and I hugged him. He didn't lose a lot of blood, knife removed and it wrapped with a few stitches. Medic says he'll wake up tomorrow-that he's probably exhausted from the flight, then the fighting, the wound. But he is okay, and the wound won't keep him down more than two days, she gave him something for pain," Tallon explained. Fang came out of the closet and squeaked a bit as it crawled on to Hector's pillow and licked his nose once before curling up there and falling asleep.

"Tough thing, ain't he?" Caleb asked.

"Very. It's been a long night. Everyone get some sleep, tomorrow is another day." Tallon ordered.

"Yes, Lieutenant Furysen." they replied and all got comfortable. Tallon flipped the lights off and got in his bed to go to sleep. Caleb left to inform the other barrack holding Nightwave soldiers, then he headed off. Everyone went to sleep pretty fast, it had been a long day and tomorrow was another one. So ended the first night in Afghanistan for them.


	58. Outta The Blue

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

58; Outta The Blue

Tallon barely slept, he kept leaning over the side of the top bunk to check on Hector-but of course his boyfriend remained unconscious the rest of the night. When morning came, Tallon was up first and waiting Hector's side for him to wake up. His boyfriend was stubborn, this whole not telling when something was wrong thing was something they needed work on. Hector had been stabbed in the side, no one had idea when or how when they'd been in a blackout for twenty minutes. He hadn't looked injured before, and showed no signs of pain during, but after Tallon hugged him it was plain to see. Tallon sighed as he held his boyfriend's hand, stroking the top slightly.

"Still hasn't woken up yet?" Evan asked now.

"No, and I watched him most of the night to see if he would then but didn't." Tallon replied calmly. Hector began to groan slightly and move his head back and forth. "Babe?" Tallon asked holding his hand again.

"Tal..." Hector asked slowly.

"It's me, my love. Right over here, it's okay." Tallon said softly. Hector's eyes opened slowly, blinking as he tried to focus on the faces around him. Tallon's being the closest, "There you are," Tallon smiled softly. "Take it slow. Had a long night babe," Tallon told him.

"Yeah...I remember winning, pain, and nothing after that..." Hector said.

"You passed out after Tallon hugged your from the victory. Why didn't you say you'd been hurt?" Drew asked slowly.

"What happened, when did you even get hurt? There was a dagger in your side, Hector," Tallon asked.

"I think I want to hear this too," came Caleb's voice entering the barrack now.

"It happened when that soldier pinned me down, he got me in the side. I just...didn't react to it because my focus was on the attack. I just...wanted to end it before someone got hurt...or killed...I didn't feel a thing until Tallon hugged me and then I just blacked out. My chest and side were hurting, it just overwhelmed me is all," Hector explained.

"Stubborn ass. You're gonna get yourself killed one of these days because you don't speak up," Tallon sighed heavily then kissed Hector's knuckles. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay right now baby. Barely feel it..." Hector smiled as he heard squeaking, he saw Fang climbing up the side of his sleeve. "Hey there, Fang..." Hector giggled when Fang started licking his cheek, squeaking happily.

"He slept on your pillow all night, he's been worried too." one of the girls smiled.

"Awe, I'm okay, lil guy." Hector rubbed under his chin some.

"You did real well last night, Haddock. You got some scary and questionable tactics, but they work. I trust all your judgments and plans from now on. But-ya know...maybe we sit down and talk about some of them so I know what they are. I'm sure the others you worked with knew but, here in Afghanistan...I'm afraid I'm not familiar with them. If we're going to be working together here, I think we should get to know some of the formations and plans you use," Caleb told him.

"That's fine with me. We can have a meeting about it later on," Hector nodded.

"Just come find me whenever you're ready," Caleb shook his hand and left the barrack. Hector relaxed a little as Fang was lying comfortably on his shoulder, Hector picked him up in his palm and got up slowly-wincing a bit then placing Fang back in his small area of the closet. Hector got him a new package of crackers that were broken into smaller pieces, new water too before checking his side. Least he wasn't bleeding through. Hector moved to the bathroom-it was always a first wake up thing for him, but it was for most others too. He came back out and kissed Tallon with a smile.

"Love you," Hector said as he sat in Tallon's lap with his arms around his neck and smiling. Tallon kissed him back with his hands on his hips.

"I love you more. You're putting yourself in a position to be assaulted with neck kisses, you're aware right?" Tallon grinned moving Hector's collar a bit as he blushed deeply.

"B-but...everyone is...watching. I don't want a repeat of that," Hector said remembering the day he and Tallon were about to get one another off but Hector's family and friends showed up unexpectedly.

"Well, at least this time...I'm only kissing your neck and my hand isn't down your pants with you begging for more." Tallon whispered in his ear as Hector's face lit up like a Christmas tree from embarrassment at what he said. "Everyone's eyes are on you, Love... and you're blushing like mad," he added. Hector buried his face in the spot between Tallon's neck and shoulder trying to hide his face.

"What did you say to the poor guy?" Jessie blinked in confusion.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Tallon stated calmly with his eyes closed, then he lifted Hector's chin a little and Hector felt Tallon's lips against his in a passionate, deep kiss. He melted into instantly as the room seemed to quiet down and watch the two. Everyone could see how in love they were with one another. The friendship, the jokes, the loyalty, the concern, protection, smiles, the love. It was always there-never faltering to show those around how deep it ran. Tallon reached into his pocket as the others covered their mouths to keep from gasping out loud. He was gonna do it! Tallon was gonna propose to him right now! Tallon opened box with the one hand as he smiled and broke the kiss while keeping it hidden still, "Gods, is it bad that I have the constant feeling like I'm dreaming when we're together,"

"Does that dream feeling include me asking you to marry me?" Tallon asked.

"Only a million times over have I had that dream," Hector responded with a slight giggle.

"Will you marry me?" Tallon asked him-but he hadn't raised the ring yet, he just wanted to see what Hector would say.

"I said I've had dreams where you ask me and I'm very much awake right now, don't tea-" he stopped short when Tallon sighed heavily and had Hector get off his lap, then he stood up in front of him-lifting the opened ring box.

"Hector, just shut up and say yes," Tallon said calmly as he held one of Hector's hands with his free one, Hector's eyes widened a bit. "I'm not teasing you, I'm actually asking you to marry me. I love you with everything I am, and all that I have. You were my first friend, and still are my best friend. You have saved me so many times: when my parents were too busy to see me on that first tour and you let me stay with you. The time that you came running at my distress call because my Dad was likely going to kill me if you hadn't, and you refused to let me out of your sight. You've pushed me out of the way of bullets and gotten yourself hit in my place. You're my best friend, and my boyfriend. I have...loved this last year with you but now I want more with you. I want to be your husband, so will you, Hector Haddock the Third, marry me?" Tallon pulled the ring from the box now and held his left hand ring finger but didn't slip it on yet.

"Y-you really want to spend your life...with me?" Hector asked as the tears formed in his eyes.

"If I didn't, do you think I would be standing in this barrack at 6:30am while we're stationed in Afghanistan, a war zone, on deployment asking you to become my husband, Hector? Technically-I'm already your fiance according to the medical files. You trust me with your very life, and I trust you with mine. You say we're already engaged, so why don't we just make that official? Say yes, and marry me..."

Hector's eyes shimmered from the tears the finally fell from his eyes, he smiled and nodded his head. "Yes...YES!" Hector practically yelled. The room burst into applause as Tallon slipped the ring on Hector's finger, then pulled him in close, cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply. Hector couldn't believe this, Tallon proposed to him-they were officially engaged! He couldn't believe how random it came on too. How...long had he been planning this? They only just hit a year about a week ago! He even had the ring with him-and Gods was he ever smooth about it.

"I love you so much," Tallon whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Tallon," Hector replied as they kissed again. "Please tell me someone has that on video?" he asked while leaning against Tallon's chest as he wiped his eyes and smiled wide-he was so happy.

"We all did. That was wicked spur of the moment, Tal. Nice work," Thaxter and Tallon connected wrists.

"Saw the opening, had to take it." Tallon shrugged with a smile.

"Only thing that would make this random as fuck would be you just getting hitched now," Trent chuckled.

"Oh if there was a way, I likely would." Tallon smiled as Hector glanced up at him. "What babe, we're basically married already. We live together, we're never apart, we share all our bills, we're madly in love and that will never change. You have your ring, I have mine in the box still. It's over there in the closet, matching set yours and mine are." he informed his now fiance.

"Well when ya put it like that, I suppose I can't disagree. If there was a way to get married now, I would." Hector giggled a bit.

"What if I knew a way you could?" Darius mentioned as both of them arched a brow in curiosity now, "There's online licensing program for becoming a minister for any island in the Archipelago. And the Berk Hall website has all the forms you need to apply for a marriage license and shit. You can fax it back and forth, could have you married by dinner tonight if you really wanted,"

Both Hector and Tallon looked at one another a moment, then smiled. "Do it," they said together. The room went silent now.

"Y-you're...being serious, you really want to get married, today!?" Darius asked.

"Yeah, why not. We're gonna do it eventually anyway, so why not just do it now?" Tallon said.

"Um...the family isn't here. No tuxes, cake, food, music, officiant-you know...all the things that go into a wedding?" Darius reminded Hector.

"We have our ACU-that's formal enough to get married in. Pretty sure the girls could whip up a cake, or cupcakes at best, there's always plenty of food in the chow tent, I have my laptop and speakers for music, and you just said you could do the course online," Hector stated.

"And Mom, Dad, Heather, Aunts, Uncles?" Skylar asked, obviously referring to Hector's and Darius's mom and dad.

"We'll just throw together a celebration when we go home on leave. Or we'll tell them that we're still engaged, re-say the vows, and no one knows a thing..." Tallon suggested with a shrug. "Come on, Darius...take the honor of marrying your little brother to the man he loves, the one who loves him back the same."

"You...really want to get married right now?" Darius asked, the others looked at him like he was crazy. Was he really going to do it? Go through with becoming an officiant and marrying Hector and Tallon today?

"We do," Tallon and Hector said together smiling.

"I cannot believe I'm going to say this but...alright. Give me your laptop, Hector." Darius sighed, Hector got it for him along with the charger and a small, portable printer that had a wire to hook up with. Darius got right to work, first thing he had to do was take the online course for becoming an officiant. This didn't take him long, an hour at best. Then he got to work getting the forms they'd need as well, printing out his minister's license. Hector and Tallon also couldn't believe they were doing this. By the end of today, they'd be a married couple. The girls were excited, they were already getting ready to head to the chow tent and see what they could do about a cake. Tallon was going to have Thaxter be his best man, and Hector was shockingly enough was having Jessie be his. Hector also had his ring off for now-as per tradition that on wedding day, the rings weren't worn because they'd be placed on during ring vows.

Darius printed the marriage license application which Hector and Tallon filled out with all the information they needed and then with permission from Caleb, they got to use the fax machine in his office to send it back and have it be approved, it was sent back to them because Darius, Thaxter, and Jessie would have to sign it. The Berk officials said to mail back the signed version because it wouldn't be official without the Berk seal, and then they would fax back a copy of the marriage license once it was processed. With that settled, they moved on to working with Darius on the vows and ring vows. This literally turned into an all day affair. There wasn't a guest list. Everyone would be in the chow tent for dinner tonight anyway. Well, Nightwave and Destroyer companies would be alone with Caleb and a few others. Caleb already knew what was going on-he didn't mind. He thought it was cute that they didn't want to wait to get married, who would when you were that in love? The girls managed to make a cake-it wasn't big but it would work for sure.

When dinner time hit at 5:30pm-everyone was just acting normal. No one outside Dragon platoon knew about the engagement or the wedding that was about to take place in the chow tent-it was going to shock everyone. Last minute, Tallon and Hector decided to wear their Class A uniforms, allowed by Caleb for the occasion but they had to be back in ACU as soon as the ceremony was over just in case of attacks. The only thing they weren't allowed to do-was consummate their marriage and for obvious reasons. But that was fine, they'd wait until they were both back home. It didn't make the marriage any less legal just because the couldn't have sex that night. So here they were, gathered in the chow tent for dinner and Caleb was going to make the announcement about the small ceremony they all got to witness.

"Alright soldiers so tonight before you all eat, there's going to be a little...ceremony that two people wanted share with all of you. You'll notice there's a buffet of food, and even a cake made by the lovely ladies of Dragon platoon in the Nightwave company. So without wasting a moment more, we're gonna get this thing started. Darius, you ready?" Caleb asked as Darius got up from his seat and took the microphone.

"So here's the deal. My little brother, Hector and his boyfriend got engaged this morning at like 0645 hours right after he woke up from last night's attack. And we all joked about the fact they're basically married already, that wouldn't it be funny if they just got married today. Well, stupid me made them aware that you can become an official minister for any island in the Archipelago with just a simple online course. And guess who go roped into becoming an officiant in order to marry his brother to his fiance tonight. That's right, good ole me. So in case you didn't figure it out, you're all invited to their wedding. Taking place in about five minutes, right here in the chow tent!" Darius announced. Nightwave up-roared with joy and the Americans clapped also.

After Darius was done, Tallon stood up-already in his Class A. Thaxter stood beside him, he was holding the rings in his hand. Jessie poked his head in the tent and nodded to them, then he walked inside and stood opposite of Thaxter. Hector came in with a soft smile, there was no music for this but that didn't matter. Hector walked in front of Tallon and the two took each others hands.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Hector giggled a bit.

"I know-but we are and very soon, we'll be married..." Tallon smiled as both looked to Darius. "We're ready,"

Darius took a breath-his parents and sister were going to murder him when they found out he is the one who gave them the idea to get married the same day they got engaged, and then proceeded to marry them himself. Odin kill him when they found out. Darius smiled holding the microphone and piece of paper in his other hand. "We are gathered here tonight to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage...well, fuckin' shut your mouths or I'll kick you asses. Ain't nobody gonna stop my brother from being happy,"

"That is _NOT_ what we wrote down, Darius..." Hector nearly face-palmed.

"Sorry bro, you've been through enough and you deserve to be happy with the the one you love. I won't let anyone come between that," Darius shrugged as Hector nodded for him to continue, "Tonight we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person its being the right partner." Darius took a deep breath, here went everything.

"Tallon Furysen, do you take Hector Haddock the Third, to be your husband? Do you promise to honor and protect him? Will you be his partner in life and one true love? Will cherish your friendship and love him today, tomorrow, and forever more-forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" Darius asked looking at Tallon.

"I do." Tallon replied while staring into Hector's eyes.

"Hector Haddock the Third, do you take Tallon Furysen, to be your husband? Do you promise to honor and protect him? Will you be his partner in life and one true love? Will cherish your friendship and love him today, tomorrow, and forever more-forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" Darius looked to his little brother now.

"I do." Hector said while trying not to cry. They were really doing this: getting married to one another.

Darius nodded with a smile as he put his hand out to Thaxter who handed him the rings-he held them up proudly and continued, "Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage. Hector and Tallon elected to write their own rings vows so, the floor is yours," Darius handed each man their respected ring and stepped back while they looked at one another.

"Tallon. This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish, and honor you all the days of my life. With this ring, I thee wed." Hector said softly as he placed Tallon's ring on his finger with a smile. Darius now moved the microphone over towards Tallon as he began.

"Hector. This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. With this ring, I thee wed." Tallon repeated lovingly as he slid the ring back on Hector's finger and they locked their hands together as Darius pulled the microphone back to finish his part.

"By the power vested in me as an officiant to the islands of the Archipelago, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may seal your vows and love with a kiss!" Darius announced. Tallon didn't waste another moment, he wrapped his arm around Hector's waist and pulled him against his figure firmly then leaned in and pressed his lips to Hector's in a passionate, deep, but loving kiss: tongue and all but no one cared. It was happy moment for the two of them-and no one had the balls to actually tell them no right now. The soldiers jumped to their feet and clapped for them, then they smiled and broke the kiss facing everyone while holding hands. "I present to you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mr. Furysen!" Darius shouted.

They did it, they were married! Darius signed where he had to, then Thaxter, and Jessie did the same. It was placed in the envelope with a stamp and the Berk Hall address, Tallon put it in his uniform as he and Hector left the chow tent to get back in their ACU's-they dropped the letter off in the mail box since it was going out in a few days and got to their barrack to change. Hector and Tallon remained in there a good five minutes just making out, they couldn't do more than that. The risk of someone walking in or there being an attack was to high.

"We did it, we're married baby," Hector said happily.

"Yes we are and I couldn't be happier," Tallon replied.

"Me either." Hector agreed as they kissed again and linked hands to walk back to the chow tent together. They weren't having a first dance but pictures were sure to be taken most of the time they were in there. Nothing made this night better than knowing they were husband and husband. What made it the best was that it was just so out of the blue but they were happier than ever. They just did something only they would do-something no one would expect. They got engaged that morning and now just about twelve hours later, they were married. This night was absolute perfection.


	59. Worried

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

59; Worried

Eight months-that's how long their tour would be this time. Hector had been informed the morning after the wedding about it. It was March now, that meant in November they would get to go back home! They were excited, Hector figured out that Nightwave was really just a placeholder group until others arrived or had been trained. He was grateful for that, it meant they'd be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas this year-and they could spend it together as a married couple! Hector and Tallon actually planned on hosting one of the the two holidays at their apartment, it's not like it wasn't big enough with a little rearranging done. They weren't sure if they were going to be getting leave or not given how short the tour was. Drew would get to leave for the birth of his and Mandy's child in four months towards the middle of July. Hector already approved him being able to leave for two weeks and he'd be leaving the a few days before she was due, then he'd have some time to enjoy with her and his new child-which they'd be finding out the gender of in just a few hours when Mandy went to her sonogram appointment.

After Tallon and Hector got married and returned to the chow hall the night before, it was just a good time and so many pictures. A few people recorded the moment between them which was now on Hector's laptop, even the engagement too. Others had been taking videos throughout the day while they'd been planning it all, Hector would organize it at some point. They listened to music, danced a bit, ate a lot of food, and enjoyed the cake. It was chocolate, a huge square one made from eight smaller ones that were lined up and frosted together with slight decorations and written on it was: _Congratulations Hector & Tallon Furysen!_ It was a great night for them-celebrating their love and marriage with all the people who had been with them since the start in Basic. Sure some weren't present but Hector and Tallon knew they were there in spirit-especially Cody, who Hector had felt with him all night. It was just one of those things where he knew Cody was beside him all night, being happy for him. It warmed Hector's heart to know he was there-he actually got a little emotional over it too. Tallon figured it out when Hector stepped outside for a bit with his head facing the sky.

Tallon held him close from behind and told him it was okay, but Hector never cried. He couldn't, he was just too happy. Around 7:30pm that night, they all returned to the barrack and continued the party there where Hector played more music from his laptop and guitar. Thank the Gods there had been no attacks, not that Hector would be in the best condition to fight since he still had that knife injury to the side. The night was perfect-Hector and Tallon shared the bottom bunk that night, it was tight fight but they managed for one night. It was their wedding night, why wouldn't they spend it side by side, it wasn't hurting anyone. Today started day three in Afghanistan for them, it was around 1:45pm as they were all sitting around waiting for Mandy to call Drew from the doctor's office for the sonogram. Hector set up his laptop and a small projector with a sheet on the wall so everyone could see at Drew's request. The Skype call sound rang through the A barrack as Drew scrambled off the bed and pressed the answer button.

=Hey baby girl= Drew smiled when it finally loaded up.

 _ **=Hi babe! Are you excited?=**_ Mandy asked lightly with a wide smile.

=You know I am. Been waiting five months for this day when we find out if we're having a Layla or a Logan. You in the room yet?= Drew inquired happily.

 _ **=Yep. Lying down on the seat, waiting on the technician.=**_ the door was heard opening as the camera moved slightly as it could be easy to see that either Danielle, Reina, or Carmen were holding the phone and had it pointed at Mandy lying on the seat, the sonogram screen in the shot too. Few words were exchanged as the technician sat down in her seat and got the machine on, Mandy shirt was lifted a bit-the gel was placed on then the Doppler moved it around until the baby came up on screen, very fidgety too. The normal things were done first, measuring, checking heartbeat and more. The barrack fell quiet when they heard the technician ask if they wanted to know the gender, _**=Yes we do please?=**_ the technician nodded with a smile and began to move it around more trying to get a good angle.

 _ **=What are the name choices?=**_ the woman asked gently.

=Layla for a girl, Logan for a boy...= Drew replied still watching closely.

 _ **=What are you hoping for?=**_ the technician smiled.

 _ **=A little girl.=**_ Mandy said with her eyes on the screen still.

 _ **=Well, Mandy and Drew-I'd like for you to meet Layla. Congratulations, you're having a girl.=**_

Drew smiled wide as did Mandy, the platoon began to cheer and congratulate him-he honestly looked like he was about to cry from the joy of the news that they were having a girl! "Gods, I'm so happy," Drew said as Hector put an arm around his shoulder and smiled.

"Congrats, Drew." Hector told him.

 _ **=You will be home for the birth, right babe?=**_ Mandy asked.

=Up to the boss man over here.= Drew motioned to Hector-who now blinked. Didn't he already tell Drew he approved it after talking to Caleb?

 _ **=Is...he allowed to come home, Hector?=**_ Mandy looked at the screen again, nervousness setting in.

=Of course he is. I approved it just this morning. I'm sending him home for two weeks, about four before you give birth that way you two can enjoy some time together with your baby.= Hector informed with a smile.

"You're...really giving me two weeks, Major Furysen?" Drew asked in shock. Yes, Hector used his new last name now. It's not like the soldiers could get it confused, Hector was a Major and Tallon a Second Lieutenant although-Hector planned on getting him a promotion to Captain very soon. Had to go through a few channels first.

"Duh, you deserve time with your family." Hector chuckled.

 _ **=Wait...Furysen? Are you talking to Hector or Tallon? I am so confused...=**_ came Carmen's voice now. That's right, no one outside of the Ember Fire Battalion knew about the wedding last night.

=Hector and Tallon got married last night.= Darius stated as the room on the other side of the screen went silent. =And for the love of God, you tell no one about it. I don't need to die just yet because when my parents find out, I don't put it past them to hunt me down and kill me for being the one to marry them,=

 _ **=Wait, they got married...last night? How?! When did they get engaged?**_ = __Reina asked quickly.

=Well, Tallon proposed to him at 6:45 in the morning, then a remark on my part got them to decide to get married at 5:35pm that same night...by me because now I'm...an official licensed minister for the islands of the Archipelago.= Darius sighed.

 _ **=They got engaged and married on the same day? And this was last night. Yeah, you're right babe. Your parents are gonna kill you.=**_ Carmen giggled a bit as Mandy fixed her shirt and got off the table and leaving with the other girls.

=They won't kill him. It was mine and Tallon's choice to do it, there was no point it holding it off. We know we're not gonna our minds, and the love will never fade or die. We mean too much to one another, always have and always will. They won't be happy about it but they'll get over it and besides, when we get home in November-we're just gonna do another ceremony with all you guys there too. They'll never know we got married before hand as long as none of you tell anyone.= Hector stated.

 _ **=We won't tell anyone, Hector. Congrats you two! Can't wait to see pictures or videos, and attend the...I guess, remarriage ceremony? We should go for now, going out for a late lunch.=**_ Reina smiled.

 _ **=Love you, Drew!=**_ Mandy called to him.

=Love you too, babe! Call me later.= Drew said and then the call ended as Hector disconnected everything and put it away. "God's...I can't believe we're having a girl..."

"Best believe it, bud because you are." Tallon smiled. The rest of that day was spent talking about random things, going to dinner, then eventually to sleep-it was a good day overall and Hector couldn't be happier to have things be so peaceful around him. Sure they were in a war zone but it wasn't so bad.

(Six Months Later)

They were now in September 2021, six months since arriving for their eight month tour. Only two months left to go before they could go back home. Mandy had her baby on time, Drew was already back and constantly talking about going home so he could hold his daughter again: little Layla Anderson. Drew's eyes, Mandy's hair and nose. Really cute baby from pictures they'd all seen. Hector and Tallon's marriage was official now, they got their marriage license in the mail back in May after processing. Hector also got a new social security card with the name reading Hector Furysen now. All the changes had been made within military files as well-he had his new name tags too. All they had to do was consummate it-but had to wait two more months for that. They didn't mind, it would make it all the more special to know they waited so long to have an unforgettable moment.

Right now, they were all just sitting around the barrack relaxing since they'd just finished lunch and had come off a twelve hour guard earlier that morning around 4am. They were tired but didn't want to sleep because it would throw them so off, staying up was the only option. Hector planned to catch a nap though, he was incredibly comfortable on his bed, eyes closed and almost asleep when Tallon laid beside him, an arm wrapped over his side. He pulled Hector against him and placed a kiss on his neck which made Hector shudder with excitement and the others in the room chuckled a bit.

"You're a rock on the battlefield but mud in his arms, Hector," Skylar snickered.

"What can I say, he knows my weak spots. And you," he faced Tallon, "Behave until we get home-then I'm all yours."

"But I don't want to wait...it's so far away..." Tallon pouted.

"Believe me, if we were allowed to do it-I would. But you know we can't baby. We'd get into a shit ton of trouble, not to mention the threat of an attack, and no privacy..." Hector whispered to him.

"I know, Love. I'd rather wait anyway when I can lock the apartment all day, all night and we don't leave the bedroom the entire time," Tallon purred against his neck making Hector's face heat up with an intense blush.

"So, safe to say when we get home, you two are gonna disappear for a few days?" Thaxter asked.

"Few days? Pfft, we'll be gone for a week," Tallon stated making Hector's blush worse. Fang flew over and landed on Hector's pillow. "Hey, Fang. Wing feeling better?"

Fang squeaked flapping it's wings, "Guess you should get home to your family now, huh?" Hector asked as he got out of Tallon's arms and went to the door, opening it. "Go on, I'm sure they miss you." Fang lifted off his shoulder and headed outside but stopped and hovered there a minute, looking between the outside and then back to Hector. Fang flew back inside and held onto Hector's ACU shirt and snuggled against him.

"I don't think he wants to leave you," Tallon smiled some. Hector looked down at the bat clinging to him.

"You...want to stay with me?" Hector asked, Fang nuzzled against him again, squeaking.

"It's because you took care of him. His family wasn't there for him when he was wounded and dying...you fed him, gave him water, and a place to heal. These nights get pretty cold, you kept him warm." Evan said.

"Well, if you want to stay with me then, okay." Hector smiled as Fang sat in his palms and licked his face-this made Hector laugh because it tickled. "H-hey, stop that. It tickles..."

"I didn't know you were tickelish, babe," Tallon blinked as he got off the bed now to near his husband.

"Very and don't you dare, last person who tried got kicked in the nuts..." Hector warned.

"Ow...who was that unfortunate soul?" Viktor asked.

"That'd be me. We were like, what, eight? One of the family gatherings, we started wrestling and I tickled his sides. Mother fucker has wicked strong legs...Good Gods..." Darius grumbled.

"I told you to stop in all fairness," Hector shrugged.

"I still worry if I'm gonna be able to have kids because of that. It hurt for like a week..." Darius sighed.

"Oh hush, you'll be fine." Hector rolled his eyes then laughed a bit, "Your face was fuckin' priceless,"

"Jerk. Yeah, felt great to be brought to the ground by little cousin. Well, brother now. But man, you were strong then, you really could've whipped any one of our asses back in high school hands down. But still, fucked up for you to laugh at my pain that you caused," Darius huffed. Hector seemed to stop a minute now, his eyes falling on his elder brother.

"You mean the same kind of fucked up that you and the others used to laugh at my pain that you caused me in high school?" Hector stated, Tallon already noticed the mood shift. Any time something from the past got brought up, Hector got mad or upset at the reminder, "I kicked you out of reaction to make you stop. You used to beat me up because it was fun, and then laugh about it." Hector remarked as he grabbed his gun which had been leaning against the bed, slipped it over his shoulder then headed outside.

"You guys really gotta stop bringing that stuff up. I know you didn't mean too, but it hurts him to remember it all. Just...try to be more careful with your words-like we've all be aware by Holgerson and Hector himself...it will always be there because it's part of his past," Tallon sighed softly then grabbed his gun and followed after him-he didn't go far. Hector was just outside staring up at the sky while smoking a cigarette, Fang was still on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah...just needed a minute. I just...hate how easily it comes back. That it only takes a few words to trigger the flashbacks from those times in my life," Hector sighed some. Tallon held him from behind, being careful of Fang though.

"I know. It'll always be like that though, your past is part of you and you suffered a lot of pain in yours. But it's not like that anymore-you're in a much better place than you were. And hey, you always got me." Tallon reminded gently.

Hector smiled a bit now and leaned against him, "Thanks baby. Like I said, I'm okay...just needed a minute." Hector told him, the two just stood there while Hector finished his cigarette, put out the butt, the tossed it in the garbage before they went back inside the barrack, behind them coming in as well was Caleb.

"Major Furysen?" Caleb asked, Hector turned to face him.

"What's up, Lieutenant Colonel?" Hector asked him with a smile.

"Meeting with the Brigade leader, and a few others. Your presence is being asked for so I came to get you," Caleb informed.

"Anything serious?" Hector asked as his face fell seeing how serious Caleb looked.

"You just need to come with me, Major." Caleb answered, his eyes meeting with Hector's-who gave a nod of firm understanding.

"I'll be back," Hector said as he kissed Tallon's cheek and then set Fang down on his bed. Hector left with Caleb. Why would he sound so serious, that's what the others wanted to know. And why did he need only Hector to have a meeting with the other higher ups? Tallon didn't like the way it felt but they guessed all they could do was wait to find out what happened.

(Five Hours Later)

The time was 7pm and Hector still hadn't come back, the others had already gone to dinner and were back in the barrack relaxing. Tallon was nervously waiting for Hector to walk through the door-whenever that would be. What meeting could possibly take this long? It had to have a lot of discussion or disagreements but all Tallon had was guesses on it. Finally, the door opened and Hector walked in looking livid and stressed out, Caleb was right behind him.

"Major Furysen, are you sure you understand what is going on?" Caleb asked, Hector whipped around angrily.

"FOR THE LAST MOTHER FUCKING TIME, YES! I swear to Odin if you ask me one more time or even hint towards asking, I will knock you the hell out. I know what is going on, I said it a million times in there. Stop asking and back off so I can get ready to do what I have to do." Hector yelled. Caleb nodded and backed up leaving the barrack. Caleb came to learn over the last six months that when Hector was pissed, you stayed clear.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Tallon asked softly, concern in his tone and eyes.

"Nothing...nothing, I'm fine..." Hector told him.

"That...wasn't nothing, Hector..." Thaxter added.

"Just drop it, okay. It's nothing that concerns any of you," Hector grabbed a towel, and his shower bag before heading into the bathroom. Not more than five minutes later within in the confusing silence of the room, they heard the shower turn on. No one understood what was going on or what the hell had just happened. Hector left five hours ago with Caleb for a meeting, he came back and basically reamed the Lieutenant Colonel a new asshole over something they had know idea about. And now Hector was saying it didn't concern any of them, did that mean it only concerned him? Tallon was worried, Hector never flew off the handle like without being triggered to.

"Should we...go talk to him?" Darius asked.

"No...leave him be. Let him calm down, obviously that meeting wasn't a good one and it involves Hector directly. He said to drop it, and you know that means he doesn't want to talk right now. We just have to hope he'll tell us what's going on when he gets out or calms down..." Tallon stated. He knew Hector well, and when he didn't want to talk about something for any reason, he said to drop it. Hector was mad right now but maybe after he calmed down-he'd tell them what the meeting was about.

Fifteen minutes passed as Hector came out in a new ACU, he didn't look any calmer-his eyes honestly looked pretty irritated and cold. Hector went right to his bed and laid down, after setting an alarm on his watch then he rolled onto his side with his eyes closed. "Good night," he stated. They stayed quiet for ten minutes and Hector was asleep, they only knew that because his face relaxed to a calmer look.

"It's been a long day, and we had that guard...maybe he's just really tired?" Thaxter suggested.

"I hope that's all it is. Keep it down and dim the lights so he can sleep," Tallon said. One of the guys turned the dial down and the lights dimmed slightly. Around 9pm, the rest of them climbed to the beds and went to sleep as well. Tallon watched Hector a while longer before he went to sleep as well.

(12am)

Hector's alarm went off as he got up and started getting his gear on. Vest, helmet, M16, and handgun. "Hector?" Tallon asked as Hector looked over at him quietly.

"What's up, the rest of us have to get ready too?" Ryan asked flipping on his flashlight.

"No." Hector responded firmly. "Your orders are to stay put. This one is just for me," he added as Tallon got off his bed now and put a hand on Hector's shoulder softly.

"Hey, what's going on. It's 12am and you're geared up for a battle. Why aren't we getting ready with you?" Tallon asked him.

"I can't tell you and that's an order from the the top of the military officers. All I can give you is that I'll be back as soon as I can." Hector told him calmly, he leaned and kissed Tallon deeply, "I love you, Tal. I gotta go," he said after pulling away from him slowly then leaving the barrack. Tallon walked to the door and saw Hector rush off and jump in the back of one of a small chopper-then that took off, heading out of the base. Everyone was just in the barrack, left incredibly confused as to why Hector would be leaving base in full gear, in a chopper built to only hold a small team of people. Tallon was just worried for his husband, but how could he not be with not knowing what was going on.


	60. At Ease

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

60; At Ease

Hector never came back the rest of the night, and even after the sunrise. Tallon was really worried now-Hector had been gone since midnight, and it was now about 7am. Seven hours he'd been gone and not a one of them knew where he went or what for. He said he had orders from the top of the military officers that he couldn't tell them about it. Tallon had to assume it was a top secret mission, and it had to be dangerous from what he gathered from the yelling Hector did at Caleb. Saying he knew what he had to do and to back off so he could get ready for it. This didn't ease any of Tallon's fears, it didn't set any of them at ease in fact. The soldiers went to breakfast at 8:30am, still no sign of Hector but when Tallon saw Caleb he went right up to him.

"Where is he?" Tallon asked firmly.

"Where is who?" Caleb asked calmly.

"Don't play stupid, all of us saw Hector yell at you yesterday night and we saw him leave on a helicopter at midnight in full gear. Where is my husband, Lieutenant Colonel Steele?" Tallon said again.

Caleb sighed and looked down, "Major Furysen is on a very important, top secret, and dangerous mission. Unfortunately...I'm not in charge of it either so I don't have updates for you and I can't tell you what the mission is. The Major is reporting directly to the General of the Archipelago Army. This one...is over my head, Lieutenant Furysen...I'm sorry,"

"My husband is on a top secret mission and you don't have anything for me on if he's even okay? He's been gone for nine hours. You know what the mission is, what was he sent to do!" Tallon said becoming angry.

"It was search and capture or destroy with a team of ten, Hector is leading it. That's all I can give you...I don't...know if he's okay. He was supposed to check in when they got to the location, and then continue to check in every hour...I haven't heard anything on the situation yet. I know they reached destination at 0400 hours...but nothing since." Caleb answered.

"He's leading a mission four hours away!" Tallon yelled, Caleb nodded. "And there hasn't been an update since they arrived?" Caleb nodded again, "I swear to God if he dies...you'll be dealing with me." Tallon sat down now-slightly angry. He figured Hector was on a mission-nothing else would have explained his sudden departure in the middle of the night. Tallon wasn't mad at Hector-but he was livid with whoever assigned this mission, right now he just hoped Hector was alright.

(The Next Morning: 7am)

Tallon hadn't said a word since breakfast the day before. He still sat with everyone, he ate, showered, and laid in bed barely being able to sleep with worry for Hector. Tallon was a mess worrying if his husband was still alive. The general rule of missions was that if there was no updates for twelve hours, it was assumed as either KIA, MIA, or POW. Those three things stood for Killed In Action, Missing In Action, or Prisoner Of War. They'd send a team to do an aerial search to confirm who on the mission was labeled as what and bring back bodies if there were any. It was 7am now-three hours left on the no update rule. They were all getting ready for breakfast now-still waiting for an update or Hector to return.

Breakfast was pretty silent as it went on 8am for them, two hours until they made the call that the mission failed and ten soldiers would be marked as something that Tallon didn't want to even consider had happened. Tallon could barely eat, he felt sick worrying if Hector was alive or not-the others were worried about him. He made a pretty steep threat yesterday if anything happened to Hector that he would right out lose it. Someone suddenly rushed in panting.

"Major Furysen is back-the jeep is driving up right now!" Tallon's head snapped up at the news. There was a sudden rush behind the soldier who had come in to inform them. Sure enough, they saw the jeep pull in with Hector sitting in the back with one leg up, his head down, and eyes closed. When the jeep stopped, Hector stood up and jumped out the back and landed on the ground. He was only wearing his boots, pants, and short sleeve shirt that clearly had blood on it. His face was cut, bruised. His eyes opened slowly as he didn't say a word.

"Hector, thank the Gods you're back and...what the hell happened to you babe?" Tallon asked first seeing the beat up state his husband appeared to be in. Hector didn't answer, his eyes were scanning the group for something.

"Major..." Caleb asked, the sound of a chopper was heard as Hector signaled to the pilot to set it down. When it did, four soldiers came out of the back and then the pilots. Four soldiers from the jeep got out too.

"Where have you been, Major Furysen. You haven't checked in since 1900 hours yesterday. How did the mission go, did you get the target?..." came a voice breaking through the crowd. Tallon noticed the man now, he knew who he was too. Gary Robinson-General of the Archipelago Islands Military. And with him was General Douglas Hill, Lieutenant General Keith Bailey, Major General Harold Moore, Brigadier General Ralph Murphy, and Colonel Reggie Samuels.

Hector's eyes fell on the General of the Army and glared at him almost, "Your fucking information was wrong, the target location you gave me was the home of a family. Those bastards bombed it knowing we were there! You sent us right into a goddamn ambush, then a firefight we didn't get out of. That's why updates stopped after 1900 hours-we got captured and everything was taken from us. Aside from hours of torture, I managed to find a way to get us all out. To answer your question, yes. We got the target." Hector said.

"Where's your team, Major Furysen?" asked Gary slowly.

Hector snapped his fingers and the other soldiers brought forth the bodies from the fallen members of the team. "There's my team, General Robinson. I'm the only survivor of Elite Alpha because my team was executed after we got captured when the explosion took out our chopper." Hector crossed his arms over his chest. "After we escaped, we ran to the chopper-which exploded. We were rushed by enemies while trying to find another way out-got tied up and lined up on our knees for execution. They were all killed, I was last in the line and the target's happy ass came out to shoot me himself, the American's saved me." Hector remarked. Tallon couldn't believe what he was hearing. They sent Hector out with a team to do a search and capture mission!? Hector had been captured, tortured, almost killed several times. Tallon was livid but clearly, so was Hector so he wasn't going to step in right now.

"What...do you mean they were all executed? I don't understand how if you were going to be executed-you still got the target?" Harold asked.

"Where's...the target? You said you got him," Caleb asked.

Hector moved to the back of the jeep and pulled out a man by his arm and forced him to his knees in front of the GOA. "You said you wanted him alive. I hope his life being spared was worth the nine soldiers who lost their lives for your mistake." the man Hector had captured started laughing slightly.

"I'll admit how clever it was for you to fake your own death to trick my soldiers...but so rewarding that you ran right for a chopper that had been left unguarded for hours. It was the perfect trap. Elite Alpha? How could you of been the elite soldiers when you're as weak as you are. You're nothing, you couldn't even kill me when you had the chance." Hector flinched at the choice of words: _weak_ and _nothing_. Hector closed his eyes now as Tallon went to step near him, "Do you still see it? All your friend's faces, full of fear before we sh-" the man said as Hector's eyes turned to a very dark glare and he pulled his gun off his hip, and put it the man's head as he shut his mouth.

"The only mother fucking reason I haven't blown your brains out the back of your skull is because they said to capture you alive if I could-but right now, I really don't think I should..." Hector stated coldly.

"Do it then. I don't fear death..." the man responded.

Hector took the safety off the gun and returned the barrel the spot between the man's eyes, he cocked back a round into the chamber and his finger moved towards the trigger. The man's eyes widened slightly and Hector smirked, something the others had never seen him do before. "What's wrong? Can't talk suddenly? Go ahead, finish that sentence about what you did to them. I dare you to give me a reason to pull the trigger because right now...I just don't care-it's no skin off my back if you live or die," the man said nothing else as Hector chuckled a bit and put his gun away, he went to walk away then whipped around and punched the guy right in the face-effectively knocking him out. Hector put his hands in his pockets and walked away from them all. Tallon faced the Americans now.

"How much did he see, do you know?" Tallon asked.

"We came in from chopper but what we saw before landing was them holding him on his knees, forcing his eyes open to watch his comrades be shot in the head. The target came out and put a gun to his head-Hector just...didn't seem to care in the slightest, but then we jumped in taking them by surprise-Hector took the gun from him in the confusion and put it to the target's head to make him surrender. Everything seemed to stop after he did it, the enemies didn't know what to do so they ran for it. Hector just...shut down for a while-we offered him a ride back since his ride was destroyed...we've...been driving since 0200. He just sat back there the whole time, didn't say a word." one of the Americans said.

"And we can't say what happened when they were captured-we weren't there for that...Hector's the only one who knows. I'd...keep an eye on him for awhile...seeing what he had too-that's gonna bother him." another added. Tallon needed nothing else, if they thought Hector needed to be watched and they didn't even know him, then Tallon knew Hector wasn't in a good state of mind.

"Nightwave! Return the barracks. Inferno...keep an eye on him. Don't crowd or ask questions...just watch him and let me know if there's a problem," Tallon commanded.

"Yes, Lieutenant Furysen," Thaxter nodded as he and the others walked off. Tallon faced the GOA now with firm eyes.

"I want answers and I want them now. You endangered my husband's life and put him in a position to watch something horrific." Tallon ordered. "Why did you put him with another team? We could have gone with him and this shit wouldn't have happened because we know how to run missions together. Hector hates working with other people because they don't know him like myself and the rest of our unit does. Answers. Now." he demanded.

"Because you weren't trained for something of this magnitude, Lieutenant Furysen. Please settle down," the GOA asked calmly.

"I'm not mad. Yet." Tallon crossed his arms over his chest, "We all trained for the same things. Basic, AIT, and drill when we're not deployed..." he added.

"I'm afraid that is very much untrue. Major Furysen has had a great deal more training outside of what you know and since he passed top of his group-we sent him as leader of the team. It's part of the reason he was made Major before this deployment. Do you happen to recall for one week in the month of preparation for deploying he had to stay on the Fort Striker base for a series of meetings?" the GOA asked. "And then the five drill weekends leading up to when you received deployment orders?"

"Yes, he said it was just loose ends to tie up," Tallon replied.

"That's what we told him to tell you so you wouldn't question it," said Keith Bailey. "Major Furysen as you'll remember-didn't take part in Friday or Saturday drill training because he was needed elsewhere for other things? He's been extending his military training for recon, search, capture, and destroy. In truth, the Major has been aware of this deployment since drill weekend in October 2020. He was selected with twenty nine others to partake in it, and he graduated top of the program with scores that we haven't seen in years. The week he was gone was because he was with us, going over this very mission to gather information, search, destroy. We've been giving him updates on the situation the entire time he's been here, all the meetings he attends every two weeks."

"So he's...known about this deployment since October, and this mission since March, right before we came here?" Tallon asked to confirm.

"Yes. But he had orders to act like he didn't know and play along normal. Every meeting he attended since coming here was with us and the team he went with last night. Going over locations, plans, strategies...all on Hector's call. He was highly recommended by Major Holgerson for the program we put him in and he wasn't permitted to tell anyone about it or it would blow the entire mission. Last night's meeting was to inform him that we had a stable location that had been unchanged for two months and it was time to carry out what they had trained for." said Gary.

Tallon couldn't believe this-not that he was mad at Hector, it wasn't his fault. Hector could have been seriously hurt or killed and Tallon or the others wouldn't of had a fucking clue because they were kept in the dark by these people but Tallon didn't blame Hector, he was only following orders. "Why would you only send ten soldiers to handle something like this!" Tallon yelled now. "Who the hell was in charge of this!"

"Your husband was in charge of the mission." Caleb stated quietly as Tallon's eyes widened. "They only sent ten because less of a chance of being seen-but Hector has been in charge of this entire operation. The only orders were for him not to tell anyone but this whole thing has been his call. We've just been updating him on the target's location and how heavily guarded. That's what all the meetings were for,"

"I don't even have words for this right now. We never should have been kept in the dark about this. I've been worrying about him since he yelled at Caleb the night he left. And to hear you fucked up somewhere and almost got him killed twice and on the second one-nine people were executed and almost him too if it weren't for the Americans getting there when they did, Gods it pisses me right off. Leave him alone and stay away from me if you know what's good for you," Tallon walked away and headed for the barrack, he was worried about Hector and what he'd seen. It very well could of started up his depression again-either that or it would be haunting him in the form of PTSD, neither was something Tallon wanted.

(Barrack A)

Tallon entered the barrack and looked around for Hector-he didn't see him but heard the shower going and assumed that's where he was. "He talk to anyone?" Tallon asked. The other shook their heads as Tallon entered the bathroom now, "Hector?" he asked calmly. "Which one are you in, babe?"

"Not right now, Tal..." Hector said slowly. "Please, not right now...I just...want to be alone..." he added.

"Alright. If you need anything...I'm right outside, okay? I love you," Tallon told him as he exited the bathroom and the others were looking at him.

"How is he?" Caleb asked softly.

"He asked to be alone so let's leave him be a while-he's gonna need some time to get past this," Tallon said gently as he moved to his bed and sat there-the others did too waiting for him to come out.

Hector stayed in there about thirty minutes, shut off the shower, dried off, and got himself dressed. Hector walked out with his eyes closed and reached his bed, he sat down slowly and kept his knees up-arms draped over them with his head down and finally a sigh before reaching for his guitar under the bed and looking over it slowly. The guys knew why he pulled it out-he told them when he felt upset or down, he'd play as his outlet to the pain. It helped keep his depression controlled but what made them worry is when Hector just put it away again. "It's just not enough this time..." he pulled off his shirt and then closed his eyes lying down on his bed, he rolled over with his back to everyone. Tallon could see now that Hector had bandages around his midsection, shoulders, back even. What the hell had happened to him? They mostly just stayed quiet for about twenty minutes before Tallon could tell he was asleep by his breathing alone.

"What did the others say, what was all this about?" Thaxter asked now looking to Tallon.

"It's a long story and apparently it's been something going on for a while right under us. Bottom line, Hector has known about this deployment way before he got the letter in March and told us," Tallon informed with his eyes closed, he took a breath and began to tell them everything he'd been told by the higher up officers and Caleb about Hector's secret training, awareness of the mission that had been being planned since October 2020. That Hector had orders not to tell anyone, and that he was in charge of the entire mission. The higher ups weren't giving him the orders, it was all Hector's call. The others in the barrack were shocked to find out and while they weren't mad at Hector, they were pissed at the the higher ups.

"So the whole thing has been a long planned secret mission. No wonder Hector was so stressed out...all that extra training, not being able to tell us about it. And now this...something that could of relapsed his depressed-I mean, it's always there, we know that..." Viktor sighed.

"But it can come back all the same and hit worse when he's down like this. He's wounded physically, scarred mentally and emotionally from what he had to see...this one ain't gonna be easy to recover from. And I'm scared, normally the guitar or singing is his outlet and tonight...he said it just wasn't enough." Tallon looked to his husband.

"Something else we don't know too, is the fact he was captured with the others and used the specific words: _Aside from hours of torture_. The others from that team are dead, and the Americans weren't there for that. Hector...is the only one who knows what that torture was." Evan pointed out.

"I know, that worries me as well and I doubt he's willing to talk about it right now or anytime soon." Tallon let out another sigh.

"I wanna know about this target," Skylar said.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked now.

"Think about it. A mission plan, kept top secret for...almost a full year? He learned about this in October-when he got out of the hospital and attended that drill weekend after being cleared to return to duty. It's now...September of the following year and the mission the whole time was to train Hector and a group of others in order to search and capture this one guy," Skylar went on.

"I see your point. They had to of wanted him for a reason for it to be kept such a big secret from everyone except those involved directly. So why did they want him so bad?" Jessie nodded agreeing as well.

"Another thing we likely won't be told by them, or by Hector who probably knows too. But let's leave it be for now-I'm just glad he's back and now I can be here for him. I know he's tired right now so I'm going to let him sleep and check on him when he wakes up again," Tallon said as he leaned over and kissed Hector's temple then backed up so he could rest. Tallon was a little more at ease now but there was still a lot of unknown factors to all this-Hector was the one with all the answers, and the biggest to worry about was Hector himself and if he was going to be okay after everything that happened on that mission.


	61. Traitor

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

61; Traitor

Hector slept that entire day after returning from the mission no one had known about until that day. He never woke up for lunch, and he slept right through dinner. Tallon wanted to wake him but felt he needed the sleep because of everything that happened. First they had that twelve hour guard, then they stayed up until about 2pm, Hector then had that five hour meeting where he didn't return until late. He went right to sleep and woke up around 12am for the missions and proceeded to be gone through the morning and until the next. Over twenty four hours and there was no saying if he got any sleep on the missions-it didn't sound like he did if he was sleeping this much. It worried Tallon that his husband hadn't said a word, he hadn't eaten all day-this was assuming that he never ate breakfast with everything going on. Hector did get up a few times that night-waking up from what appeared to be nightmares. He'd go to the bathroom to splash his face, or it sounded like throw up. Tallon tried to help him but he insisted he was fine, it was just due to lack of sleep. Tallon knew better than that but he didn't want to push his husband, he knew Hector could shut down and Tallon didn't want that so he just reminded Hector each time that he loved him and was there if he needed anything.

When morning came around again, Hector slept until about 8:15am when the others were away at breakfast. He was hungry but didn't feel like sitting with everyone and the constant stares wondering if he was okay or not. He wasn't in the slightest-he couldn't stop seeing what happened before the Americans showed up, seeing his team be executed right in front of him. It made him sick to of seen their fear filled faces, the eyes pleading for help, the eyes that all looked to him and he'd been useless, powerless, and too weak to stop. It was his fault, they relied on him and he let them down and now nine soldiers were dead. Nine soldiers who had to be sent back to their home island, and a representative soldier would be going to each of their families to tell them their soldier was gone. Hector just sat on his bed with his knees up and arms resting on them. Fang was sitting on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Hector couldn't bear it, thinking about the hurt and pain those families were about to go through all because he had failed to protect them.

(Chow Tent)

Tallon was eating with the others who were all quiet, most of the Dragon platoon was. They were in the barrack with Hector-they all saw him suffering and felt helpless to help him, where did they even begin? How did anyone recover from what he went through-they gave him a lot of credit for holding as well as he was but in truth he wasn't. Tallon knew he it was eating at him, tearing him apart.

"Lieutenant Furysen?" came Gary's voice, Tallon's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What?" Tallon replied-yes, he was still pissed.

"How is...Major Furysen?" Caleb asked coming beside Gary now, his eyes softer and filled with more concern.

"Still sleeping as far as I know. He had a long night of nightmares and throwing up," Tallon didn't bother looking at them.

"I hope he's not getting sick," Harold stated calmly.

"No, it's just the nightmares making him sick. He is reliving everything in his mind, the one place he can't hide from. He watched nine people get shot in the head, forced to watch it and couldn't stop it." Darius stated harshly.

"And it's your fault," Tallon remarked coldly-but showing his glare. It was silent now, no one sure what the could really say.

"PRISONER ESCAPE!" someone outside shoulder, eyes widening the groups grabbed their weapons and rushed outside to see the the man Hector went through Hell to capture making a break for it-what they didn't expect was to see Hector standing directly in his path with his arms crossed over his chest and a less than pleased look on his face. The prisoner hadn't seen him yet, he was busy enjoying the fact the others weren't shooting him. Just as the prisoner turned his head to look forward, he came to a quick halt when Hector had his M16 out and aimed for him.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Hector said coldly.

"Hector..." Tallon whispered in shock to see him out of the barrack-he wasn't even in full ACU, just the boots, pants, and a tee-shirt. The prisoner put his hands out slightly then slowly got to his knees with his hands behind his head, Hector handcuffed and tied his wrists with a rope before forcing him up and his handgun placed barrel to the soldier's back.

"Move it," Hector ordered as the two walked back towards the group, three military police members came forward and took him from Hector with a nod of thanks to him. Hector put his gun away in the holder, crossed his arms over his chest.

"I-I thought you were sleeping still, Love..." Tallon said cautiously stepping towards him.

"I've been awake since 8:15am, I heard the call so I came out to deal with it," Hector stated calmly.

"How...are you feeling?" Tallon asked him.

"Better now that I've gotten some sleep," Hector offered a small smile before wrapping his arms around his husband and laying his head on his chest. Tallon hugged him back right away, he knew Hector wasn't okay but at least he wasn't pushing him away.

"I'm glad to hear that babe," Tallon smiled as he pulled back a bit and kissed Hector's lips softly, Hector returned it lovingly. It only lasted a few seconds before they broke it, Tallon wrapped his arm around his husband's waist and they faced the others.

"Good to see you're awake, man. Had us worried when ya slept so much," Ryan told him now.

"Yeah...well, I didn't really sleep on the mission. It was kind of watch situation, move accordingly and hide." Hector shrugged a bit. "That and the fact, I didn't sleep after that guard shift we had either. I was up from when I left to when I got back and went to sleep. Definitely beat my record of staying up for twenty-four hours," he chuckled a bit.

"You know you still have to tell us what happened, Major Furysen..." Keith Bailey-the Lieutenant General reminded quickly.

"Pretty sure I explained all that when I got back," Hector's eyes narrowed a bit.

"No, you kinda just yelled at, Robinson," Caleb mentioned as Tallon glared a bit-warning him to stop now. Caleb understood the look, Hector was actually okay at the moment and not to trigger him so soon. "But you did tell us what happened. I think he did more than enough gentleman, why not...give him some time to relax?"

"All we want to know is what happened when they were captured. We understand the two ambushes, and everything else," Major General, Harold Moore asked now. That shifted Hector's whole mood, and Tallon could tell when Hector stepped away from him, eyes closed.

"Drop it. I told you already, hours of torture. That's all you need to know about it," Hector retorted coldly.

"You're getting very defensive about it, Major Furysen. We all know what they are capable of when it comes to torture-we just want to know what happened you and the other soldiers. Are you okay? Do you have injuries that need attention? You know protocol after missions, you have to tell us what happened." Gary Robinson informed.

"It was torture, not sure how many languages you'd like for me to say that in," Hector snapped now.

"Fine. How long did the torture go on for then? How did the others take it? How badly were they hurt, were any of them raped or molested?" Reggie asked him.

"The torture lasted from arrival to when I broke us out. 1900 to 0100. The others were fine, none of them were hurt, raped, or molested," Hector replied.

"And how would you know if you were all tortured at different times?" asked Ralph Murphy, the Brigadier General.

"And who the hell said we were all tortured?" Hector inquired calmly as Tallon looked at him now.

"You...did, yesterday when you got back. You said hours of torture when captured." Reggie reminded.

"No. I said: _We were captured and aside from hours of torture, I, figured out a way to get everyone out_. The others weren't tortured, just me," Hector crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you certain the others weren't harmed when you being tortured. As I said, you're...quite defensive on the subject," Reggie asked.

"I'm certain the others weren't harmed because they tortured me right in the cell when they were there. I told them they could do whatever they wanted to me, but leave my team alone. I took all the punches, kicks, slaps, burns, whippings, cuts, so on and so forth." Hector informed.

"I have to ask this because I feel it's why your defensive. Since you're the one who took all the torture, were you molested or raped, Major Furysen?" Gary asked as they all looked at Hector now, he only put his hands in his pockets with his eyes closed.

"No, I didn't let it get that far, " he said before turning his head and returning to the barrack. Tallon just stood there, processing the words his husband had said and then it hit him like a pile of bricks as he rushed towards the barrack after Hector, leaving the others confused and they followed him.

(Barrack A)

Tallon got inside and saw Hector sitting on his bed, knees over the side of it, elbows on knees with his head in his hands. He walked in front of his husband and crouched down a bit so his head would be level with Hector's. "Babe?" Hector lifted his head a bit and Tallon saw the tears resting in his eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks. "They didn't rape or molest you-but they tried, didn't they?" Tallon stared into his his lover's eyes while Hector began to shake and his bottom lip trembled a bit. Tallon already knew the answer as he got on his knees and wrapped his arms his husband tightly, his arms on his shoulders, a hand on his back, another on the back of Hector's head. Hector started crying in his palms. The Dragon platoon, Caleb, and the higher ups had been in there when Tallon asked that question, seeing Hector's reaction-it was easy to figure out the answer. Tallon put a finger to his lips to have the others stay quiet. Tallon knew Hector needed cry-he always knew when Hector needed that because he'd been holding it in, it would consume him, destroy him from the inside.

Tallon wouldn't let this destroy Hector, no, he would be there for him. He knew how to break through, and this was always the first step. Hector just letting go of trying to be so strong, and crying. The others just made their way to their beds and stayed quiet while Hector cried, they wouldn't judge him for it. The whole mission had been Hell, and this made it worse than that. Tallon just held him, rubbing his back, and whispering that it would be alright-that he was safe. It seemed to work because after twenty minutes, Hector's cries lessened to sniffling, and a few coughs in between.

"I don't like seeing you hold this in, babe. You know it's not good for you and you know it only hurts more. I won't make you-but I am asking you to please tell me what happened on that mission. We can go for a walk, we can stay here, I can make the others leave for a little while...whatever you want, just please, talk to me?" Tallon said gently when he saw Hector pull back some to wipe his eyes. "And I want to see the extent of that torture, I can see it on your face already and I saw the wrappings yesterday when you went to sleep-if that's not too much to ask?"

"I'll tell you-but only if we're alone," Hector told him softly.

"Chow tent is empty right now, and I think you should get something to eat, Hector. You haven't eaten since yesterday," Darius offered to them.

"Why can't we know what happened?" Gary huffed a bit as Tallon's eyes narrowed now and he stood up.

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR MOTHER FUCKING FAULT THIS HAPPENED!" Tallon yelled, "That was not a mission that should have been done with only ten people, there should have been a back up team with another way out. Another person with a radio who could've let you know they hadn't checked in and something was wrong. Anything was better than leaving them utterly fucking defenseless to be captured, then executed! Now my husband is the one suffering the most because he was the one to take the torture to keep his team safe, he's the one who nearly got molested and raped because of your poorly planned mission! You stay away from him." he snapped angrily.

"Not our fault that he ran his team right into the ambush location-which happened to be a chopper that they left unguarded for hours and was hidden terribly, it's not our fault his team got killed execution style." Douglas remarked, "That's his fault since HE was leading the mission," at this, the entire room gasped in shock of what he had said.

"Hill!" Caleb said quickly, "What are you saying, it's not Hector's fault. How could he of known their hidden chopper was found while they were captured and then set up as an ambush that would leave them stranded." Hector's eyes widened as something suddenly came to mind. Hector finally stood up with narrowed eyes, he pulled his gun from the holder and pointed it at Hill.

"Woah...Hector...I know things are a little heated right now-but that's going a bit too far..." Tallon said quickly.

"You were the one with all the updates, weren't you, General Hill? Every meeting since I got brought in on this, it was you who had the information. You were the one leading a team for the recon missions, gathering it all and reporting it back to Robinson to tell me. Correct?" Hector asked.

"Yes?" Douglas answered.

"So tell me then. You're the one who told us where the target would be, you're the one who gave us that information. How did the enemies know where my team and I would be, that we were at a fake location, a house with an innocent family in it that got bombed to ambush us, then trap us in a severely outnumbered firefight that we stood no chance in Hell of winning?" Hector asked. The others stopped now, wondering what Hector was getting at. Hill was quiet. "Also...I'm curious to know how you knew about our chopper being hidden when I never told you that fact," the eyes in the room widened a bit as the officers stepped off to the side looking at Douglas, "How did you know about the chopper being an ambush location when I never said we were ambushed. In fact, all I said was that the chopper exploded and we searched for another way out, spent three minutes on that before enemies rushed us-but I never said we were ambushed, so how did you know that we were?"

"You...did say it. Enemies rushed you, that's an ambush." Hill retorted.

"You missed the first three questions, you're dodging. It's in your eyes-you're nervous. How were you the only one with information about that mission? How did enemies know where we would be when that bomb went off? How did they know there would be only ten of us-and the brought fifty in perfect formation to make us surrender? And why did you say the chopper-that I didn't tell anyone was hidden, was an ambush location? Not even that, you said _the_ ambush location instead of _an_ ambush location. That implies you knew it was one," Hector asked again, Hill never said anything, "You know what you did, Hill. Every time I said for me to take a team in for recon, you didn't want your operation blown so you insisted only you and your team go. I do recall there being a contact mission just before this one, a mission where an Afghan friendly had information for us-but that contact was killed before we got to him and it was your team that went. Admit it, you know you're caught. You sent us right into a trap that you planned out, you just didn't think I'd survive. Right?"

"Fine. Yes, I did. What are you gonna do, kill me? You'll go to prison for killing an officer," Hill remarked.

"I would if I was killing an officer. However, I won't for killing a traitor of the Archipelago who just openly admitted in front of fifty four people that you sent a group of soldiers to their deaths and didn't anticipate one surviving and figuring out what you did," Hector stated.

"Go ahead, kill me then. But know if you do that-you'll never figure out what I did to your friend in Iraq," Doug smirked. Hector's eyes widened. Iraq? That's where Alex was right now! Hector's eyes narrowed as this time, he cocked back the chamber and put it to Doug's head.

"What did you do, Alex!" Hector yelled.

"You are a sharp one, I didn't even have to say a name and you figured out who I was talking about. I'll hand it to ya, Hector. I never believed anyone when they said you were a Major for your outstanding heroism, courage, loyalty, quick thinking. I kept wondering, I gotta see this soldier in action-that's why I did it. I wanted to put you in a dangerous situation that would test all your skills, your willpower, and determination." Hill informed Hector, Tallon and the rest of Inferno were pissed, so was the rest of the platoon in there.

"I wanted to see how many things I could have done to you before you broke. I know all about your depression-you growing up with no friends, no real family. Daddy and Mommy never having time for you? Cousins who gave a shit less, beat you up, called you names with their friends. The suicide attempt, the fact playing your guitar and singing is an outlet so you don't break down when you're upset. I honestly figured the rape would set you over the deep end but clever boy you are, slitting their necks and scaring the rest off-then faking your own death to break the others out. But you still ran into the second trap, an ambush where you were forced to watch nine soldiers get shot execution style. And yet, none of that broke you. Bravo-you really are as strong as they all say. Bravo for figuring it all out, good on you lad," Doug mentioned as Hector started shaking.

"Answer me, what did you do to Alex?! I swear to the Gods, I will kill you if you hurt him!" Hector yelled.

"Is this what it took to break you? Wondering if I hurt Alexander Holgerson? Member of the Phoenix unit along with...Drake Bludvist, Asher Peyton, Raymond Vasquez, Sean Svendson, and who was that last member...Oh right, Cody Greysen. The man you considered to be a father to you," Doug grinned as Hector was having trouble holding the gun steady. "Want to know a little secret? I killed them." he chuckled, "Sean died a hero, saving a group of others. Cody and Drake in the ambush I set up right after you left. Peyton and Vasquez were supposed to die too but they weren't in the same location and I didn't have time to take them out,"

"Shut up! Shut your fucking mouth!" Hector yelled as the tears formed in his eyes.

"It's too bad you won't make it in time, Hector. You're just too far away from him to save him. How does it feel to be able to do nothing again? Just like they always used to say. You're not a killer, you won't shoot me...I'm the only one who can call off the attack on Alex. But I'm not gonna, let's see how far you're willing to go to save a friend," Doug said. Hector closed his eyes and lowered his gun to his side and hit his knees with his head down.

"Don't hurt him, please!" Hector pleaded taking his friends by surprise, Hector never begged. Not for anything. "Please...I'll do anything. What do you want, Hill? What's it gonna take for you to call off the attack on Alex?" Hector asked in defeat.

"I already got what I wanted. Your surrender, everyone says you never back down but you just gave up and gave in, just to save your friend. Maybe you aren't so strong after all. I'll spare your friend, only because you begged and look so pathetic there on the ground," Doug chuckled as he got his cell phone and dialed a number, "Shut down operation: Annihilate Holgerson. He finally broke," Hector clenched his fists tightly until they cracked. "Awe, don't feel bad now lad. You did what you had to do to save your friend and now he's safe," Tallon and the others glared now as the man chuckled and crouched down in front of Hector, lifting his chin a bit. "You're still a depressed little boy trying to be tough. You're nothing more than a weak, worthless, useless, nothing, nobody, Hector...don't forget your place in the world,"

That did it. Hector pulled his chin away from Doug, then punched him right in the face which knocked him on his ass. Hector stood up slow with his eyes closed and the gun in his hand. Doug went for his phone but Hector shot it-rendering it unusable, then he turned the gun on Hill. "You killed Sean, Cody, Drake, all those other people. You tried to kill Asher, Raymond, and Alex. You had me tortured for six fucking hours, thirty minutes of such they tried to molest and rape me. You seem to know a lot about me, I'll give you that. You knew enough about me to know that I can't stand losing people and I'll do anything in my ability to protect them. However, there's something you don't know about me," he paused cocking the gun back and holding it steady.

"N-now...Hector...let's not...do anything crazy..." Doug said quickly, fear rising in his eyes.

"Crazy? Oh no no, Doug...Never. What you don't know about me is that when you push someone past the limits of their very sanity-there's no going back and there's nothing to hold them back. What's wrong, Doug? Isn't this what you wanted? Me broken, because this is what happens when I break. I stop caring. I bet you were expecting me to hit the ground, crying, mad at myself, right? You thought I'd be scared of you? No. So good on you for being the one to get me to this point. But do you want to know a little secret of my own?" Hector paused now as Tallon looked his way, worried and so did the others. "You can't break what is already broken. I've been broken for a long time. Although I'm very interested to know the answer to this question, since you look so scared," Hector chuckled darkly with a smirk playing on his lips while the others in the room just watched, Hector...wouldn't really do it it, would he?

They were watching from a side view, Hector having his gun pointed at Doug, "Who is really afraid of who?" Hector fired again, the bullet shot right past his head and into the floor. Doug panted as he looked back at Hector. "Get this traitor out of my sight, because the next shot won't miss..." he ordered cocking his gun back once more. The higher ups handcuffed Doug and dragged him out. Hector dropped his gun on the floor and Tallon moved in front of him.

"Babe...baby, talk to me?" Tallon said with his hands on Hector's shoulders-concern in his eyes.

"He...killed...them..." Hector hit his knees again, Tallon went down too and pulled Hector close against him.

"Ssh...ssh, it's okay baby...I know...I know he did. And he won't get away with all he did to them and you...we'll make sure of it." Tallon soothed him. Hector didn't move, he just cried there for awhile in Tallon's arms. The others didn't know what to do-this had to hurt Hector a lot knowing what he did, on top of everything else he just went through because of that mission which was only a trap set up to break him spirit. Now they were all wondering if Hector could recover from this. At some point, Hector fell asleep-just the crying alone made him tired, along with the stress of everything. Tallon picked him up and laid him in his bed.

"I really don't know how much longer my sanity is going to hold, guys...I can't...bear seeing him like this. It happens...constantly-where he gets hurt in the worst ways. He's so strong but so frail too because of the past...Every time I think it'll get better, this shit happens and he gets hurt again," Tallon admitted.

"We'll get him through it-just like always, Tal. Don't worry, Hector is strong because of us. He told us that, as long as he has you and us then he'll always be okay. This is just another obstacle we face together," Viktor told Tallon.

"I hope you're right," Tallon replied as he looked back at Hector who was asleep on his bed, Fang was curled up next to him. What was sad was it wasn't even 10am yet and all this had happened. Why couldn't they just catch a damn break and be happy just one time. So much had happened in only three days, and all Tallon wanted was to see Hector smile again. Was that so much to ask?


	62. Hector's Orders

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

62; Hector's Orders

Hector woke up a few times throughout the course of the day but he didn't really leave his bed unless it was for the bathroom, the others noticed that he didn't say anything at all-he just laid there, whether he was sleeping or lying awake staring up at the bottom of the top bunk. Occasionally they'd look over and see silent tears falling from his eyes or he'd roll over and cry silently but his shaking body gave it away that he was. They knew it was hard for him right now, knowing that the attack that killed Sean, and the one that killed Cody, and Drake were planned by Douglas Hill, a now former General in the military. News traveled quickly about what happened-he was already stripped of his rank and imprisoned on base, heavily guarded until he was taken back to the Archipelago to be charged with various crimes against the military, and Hector himself. They'd never seen Hector get so cold before, ever in the five years they'd known him. Hector could get upset, happy, mad-but they'd never seen him colder than ice, a look in his eyes that could rival the devil's. What worried Tallon the most is what Hector had said to Doug:

 _You can't break what is already broken. I've been broken for a long time_.

By some grace of Odin when lunchtime came, Hector actually agreed to go eat with them but stayed silent and stared down while he did. Tallon was grateful that Hector was at least eating. Hector had gotten in touch with Holgerson-who told him that he nearly died but Cody, Drake, and Sean must have been looking out for him because the place the RPG had just missed him. Hearing it made Hector want to go find Doug and beat his ass but he contained himself. After lunch, Hector went back to the barrack and just sat on his bed.

"Tal, we gotta do something..." Darius said after Hector had left the chow tent.

"I know that, but he's not willing to talk right now and I won't push him," Tallon sighed.

"If you won't, then I will. I'm not gonna lose my brother," Darius stated firmly.

"Leave him alone, Darius. He won't hurt himself, or try to kill himself. You need to take into account the last few days, even the last year," Tallon stated grabbing Darius's wrist when he tried to go after Hector, "All of it was a sick game to Hill and Hector still stood firm against it. Even if he cried, it doesn't matter. It means he knows it hurts and he wasn't afraid to show it. He didn't bury it-and as long as he doesn't do that...he will be okay with time. So leave him be for now,"

"How can you say that for sure, Tallon. Hector...admitted that he was already broken..." Darius looked down.

Tallon let go of Darius's wrist now and sighed some, "Because I know my husband, Darius. I've watched him, I know his looks, his eyes, his emotions when certain things happen. Like that day we heard him in the music room when he thought he was alone. He started crying and I just knew to hold him because that's all he wanted. Someone to be there for him because no one ever had been before. But for this, he wants to be left alone with his thoughts-a way to sit with them, accept them, and when he is ready...he will talk. I know he will, he knows he can come to me for anything and I will listen to him. That is why we are married, he knows he can trust me, and he knows I will always be there for him when he needs me to be and he knows that I will give him his space until he's ready. That's why I just tell him that I love him and if he needs anything, to let me know. You'll see," Tallon closed his eyes now.

"We believe you, we just want him to be okay," Thaxter nodded to him.

They continued breakfast quietly and then made their way back to the barrack, Hector just like before was sitting on his bed staring off at nothing in particular. Tallon made his way over and kissed the top of his head gently then prepared to walk away but Hector reached for his hand and stopped him from leaving, Tallon stopped and looked back at his husband now,

"Will you stay?" Hector asked.

"Of course babe, I'll do anything you'd like me to do. I just want you to be okay," Tallon replied as he moved closer again and sat down on Hector's bed and held his hand gently. Hector had him lay down on the bed and then he laid on him, between his legs with his head on Tallon's chest.

"Just hold me..." Hector said, his tone starting to crack again. Tallon wrapped his arms around Hector's arms and rubbed them a bit.

"Sssh...it's alright, Love. It's alright...I've got you," Tallon soothed him gently, he glanced over at Darius now with a look that clearly said _told you so_. Hector didn't cry but he laid there a good fifteen minutes comfortably before lifting his head and leaning in to kiss his husband-it took Tallon by surprise but he kissed him back, they broke it moments later. "What...was that for?"

"Because I love you and you're the best. You've been...so understanding about everything the last few days with my...well, nonexistent mood." Hector said softly.

Tallon stroked his short hair a bit, "Of course. I'm your husband, Hector. And I'd never push you to do something you weren't ready for or didn't want to do-not unless I was scared for your life. I know the last few days have been hard, and you needed your space. That's why I just remind you that you aren't alone and I am here when you're ready, or if you need anything,"

"It helps, it really does. I'll tell you what happened, all of it. I just...I've needed time to get my thoughts together before I did," Hector admitted.

"Are you sure, Hector? I'll understand if it's too soon and you need more time. I know most of what happened anyway, I want you to be okay, that's all that matters to me." Tallon said gently looking into his eyes.

"I'm sure. I'm gonna use the bathroom, and go get an aspirin from the medic. Will you call the higher ups so that way I can just tell them too? I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Hector sighed.

"Alright, Love. I'll call them over. Do you want to do it in here or somewhere else?" Tallon asked as Hector got up slowly.

"Wherever they want to do it is fine with me," Hector replied as he headed to the bathroom, then came out a minute later and left the barrack to go to the medic. Tallon got his radio and contacted Caleb to get the others and meet in the barrack saying Hector was ready to talk about what happened. They arrived a short ten minutes later and then Hector walked in.

"Sorry, there was kind of a wait to see him and I had to get my bandages changed-took longer than I thought," came Hector's voice as he entered the barrack and made his way over to his bed, Tallon greeted him with a light hug. "You said you needed to know what happened so I just assume bring you all to one place to do that," he added after hugging Tallon.

"Whatever is...easier for you, Major Furysen. We can go talk in one of the offices, or in the chow tent, even here if you like." Caleb offered.

"It doesn't matter to me, but I am telling my husband and the rest of my platoon what you wouldn't allow me to tell them before," Hector stated as they nodded.

"Alright, Major. Whenever you're ready, just tell us everything from the beginning," Harold asked softly, "And...please touch base on how you discovered Douglas Hill to be a traitor, when you get to that of course,"

"That wasn't hard to figure out-he gave himself away. But sure," Hector shrugged. "I guess the beginning would be when the I was placed in the program for extensive training," Hector said as he got a few metal chairs from the back closet for the higher ups to sit down, Hector moved to his bed and sat down now with his forearms resting on his thighs, hands connecting in the middle. Tallon sat beside him as the rest of the platoon got comfortable on their beds and closer to hear the story. "I was aware of the mission, the deployment, and all the training I'd have to do when I returned to duty after being shot that night at Berk Hall,"

"Wait, when did this happen?" Caleb asked.

"Save the questions for later if you wouldn't mind," Hector said, he nodded and Hector looked up now. "That was October 2020. I got briefed about it when we got there that Friday, that's why I didn't take part of the exercises. I met all these guys that day, including Caleb. I was told about the deployment in March 2021 and that there would be a top secret mission to complete: search and capture, or destroy if necessary. I wasn't aware of the who the target was or anything until after the training. I was told that I was selected with twenty nine others as possible candidates for the mission. And that only the soldiers who survived the training would be chosen for the mission, one of which who had the top scores would be leader of the other nine when the deployment started and things for the mission were finalized. The soldiers chosen-they'd been picked from around the Archipelago, ones who scored high in marks during their BCT and AIT, made expert shooter, and were promoted for their outstanding skills, and other bullshit." he stated as the others just listened.

"There were specific things they were looking for, skills, high rank, could lead and execute missions with the least amount of problems. They were trying to make a small team of elite soldiers to carry this mission out and only the best of the best were selected. But of course, they had to undergo the training first. To keep the suspicion down about what was going on-it was done over the course of five months, and then the one week before the deployment in March. And it was two day training during drill weekends. Its why I never took part Fridays or Saturdays. Any soldier taking part in this little operation was sworn to secrecy, we had to sign contracts and if we broke them...we were immediately subjected to discharge from the military and then following that was severe prison time because the operation was a case of Archipelago Islands Security. The training was intense and those who didn't pass were ones who couldn't handle what they put us through," Hector continued to explain.

"How...intense?" Skylar asked.

"We had to sign waivers, allowing the trainers to put us through Hell and then some. This training, it was nothing like Basic or AIT. It was...situations set up to test everything we had, how much we could handle physically, mentally, emotionally. Set up to be exactly like what the mission would be like. Having to reach a location, find the target, and capture but also deal with close range firefights, being captured ourselves, tortured. The waivers to say that we gave them permission to kick our asses to see if we could withstand it. So many exercises had to be done. Isolation for hours, torture, hand to hand fighting, seeing friends die, being captured, being shot at, interrogations...everything. Thirty soldiers entered that program and only ten survived it. And those ten were myself and the other nine who were sent on the mission a few days ago, because we were the only ones who were able to handle everything thrown at us without breaking down, freaking out, and begging to be let out of the program because they couldn't handle it." Hector sighed some.

"Explains why you were always exhausted when you reached the barrack on Saturday nights," Thaxter stated.

"Yeah and we weren't allowed to say a word about it. I hated lying to all of you but...I just...couldn't. By the third month, there were only fifteen of us left. This training, it took the utmost mental stability to handle. I guess that's why I did so good-because I've been through so much shit already that nothing else can really affect me. The week I had to be at Fort Striker for what you thought was meetings and preparations was the hardest of the training. Being captured for hours, tortured to see if we'd break under it. On the last day when it was just me and the other nine, we were sat down to be told about the mission. It was going to involve everything we'd been training for and I was chosen as leader. From that moment on...everything involving the mission became my responsibility to make the calls on. My only order from the higher ups were not to tell anyone other than who was directly involved." Hector looked at his friends again.

"So you were the one making calls on what to do for the mission?" Trent asked.

"Yes. When to send a team to check location, terrain, how heavily guarded. I was...running missions from Berk still, Hill's team were on my orders to check things out. Of course, we know now that it was just a ploy since he was setting up a trap for me and the others. When we arrived here...every meeting I had to go to was for updates on the situation. Target location, and all that. I insisted so many times that me and the team go ourselves-it was going to be us in it so it made sense to send the team who would actually be carrying out the mission. Hill made up excuses why I shouldn't, his main one being that you all would get suspicious why I was running missions without you so I backed off. That night I came back and yelled at Steele was the night it was decided to strike. I made that call to do it because the _target_ hadn't moved in two months and I was sick of waiting around." Hector cracked his neck slightly now.

"Why were you yelling at him?" Tallon asked.

"Because the entire walk back after that meeting-he kept asking if I was sure I wanted to go through with it. If I was sure that I understood what I had to do. Of course I did-I'd been calling all the shots since March 2021 when I got chosen at team leader. I was stressed out about the mission-it was big, and incredibly dangerous. I hated it and just wanted it over," Hector sighed closing his eyes.

"So...what happened next?" Caleb asked seeing as now the story was entering the parts of the mission.

"The team and I arrived at the location at 0400 hours. We hid the chopper and walked the rest keeping our guard up. For awhile, most of what we did was watch close and gather information, then we'd either hide or move according to that info. We reached the target location at 1700, before making a move, I checked for how guarded and saw that it was just a family home. I was about to radio back to base about it but the house was bombed with two RPG's and we were caught in it. There was a lot of smoke and fire, then gunfire. I remember getting so mad realizing it was an ambush, and then one of the others tripped over something and I rushed over to get her out of a line of fire and I...saw a body-it was just a little boy. Couldn't have been older than seven, he'd been killed in the explosion. A bullet grazing my arm brought me back to reality, there was hardly any place to take cover but we covered each other and fired back. We were in that fight for forty five minutes, no one got hurt-except me. Enemy came out of nowhere and knocked me out. Next thing I remember was waking up in the cell with the others. I checked my watch and it was 1900, we'd all been stripped of our gear and weapons." Hector kept his head down.

"It's okay, take your time...or we can take a break if it's too much, babe," Tallon told him with a hand on his back.

"I'm alright. Anyway...I asked if everyone was alright and they nodded to me. An enemy came into the cell and tried to get near the others but I fought him, snapped his neck. After that, they sent five more. I handled two of them before getting tackled down and tied to a metal chair. I told them they could do whatever they wanted to me but leave the others alone. Seemed to work, they kept their focus on me-I guess they liked that I was a fighter and gave them a hard time," Hector stood up now as he pulled off his shirt, then untied the wrappings and let them drop as Tallon could see the full extent of the damage these people put him through. Whip and cut marks, burns, bruising, his neck had hand print bruises-clear sign they tried to choke him out until near unconsciousness, his wrists had rope marks. Hector's face was pretty banged up too, bruises from being punched or slapped, cut marks, split lip, little cuts from general breaking the skin.

"Odin almighty, Hector..." Darius breathed out, shocked and almost afraid of the state his brother's body was in. "And you didn't black out at all?" Hector shook his head silently.

"All this...was five and a half hours of never ending torture. I heard them step out for five minutes, and then return with handcuffs-which went on my wrists behind my back, tied to the chair. They cut my shirt off me, then got my belt and pants off. I don't even know where I found the strength to do it but I snapped the handcuff chain and got my arms free. I grabbed the chair and knocked one of them into the wall, the other two pinned me stomach down and tried to tie my wrists again, the other one attempted to get my boxers off but I kicked him off and hit him in the nuts because he didn't move after that. I headbutted the one who was trying to secure my wrists. It was back and forth for thirty minutes, just fighting to keep them off me. One of the team had managed to get a knife off the leg of an enemy, she tossed it to me and I caught it just as I got slammed down hard..." Hector's fist tightened and Tallon noticed it.

"Hector...what happened?" Tallon asked.

"I felt a hand touching me and snapped." he said coldly.

"Touching you where, Major Furysen?" asked Ralph.

"Where the fuck do you think? I took the knife and stabbed him in the throat, then slit the necks belonging to the other two. I got my pants and belt back on, one of the guys gave me their undershirt. The enemies left us alone after that, when there was a guard change, I faked being dead to trick them. They opened the cell, and was gang rushed by my team. We all got out, and ran right for the chopper. As soon as we got within in three feet of it, it exploded and we had no way out and no radio either. I tried to keep us hidden but we got found, we were lined up to be executed...they all looked at me for help just as the command was given to shoot. Two soldiers held me, one forced my eyes open-made me watch them all get shot. The target came out to shoot me himself, at the time-I really just didn't care if I died or not. Not with the shit I'd seen and had to go through...but the Americans showed up, and in the confusion-I grabbed the gun and turned it on him. I had the American's secure him to be taken with us, I rounded up the bodies of my team...put them in the chopper and told them to follow us...we stopped at their base so I could be treated first, then we came here...and you know the rest." Hector stated.

"You said they tried to rape and molest you, Major. If one actually touched you, that's molestation. Any form of unwanted physical contact is molestation." Harold said quickly.

Hector's eyes went cold, "I'm very well aware of what I said and I know what was done to me. I'm warning you right now, to fucking drop it." they didn't say a word. "As for how I figured out Hill was a traitor: it wasn't difficult. Like I said, he gave himself away."

"Would you...elaborate on that, because none of us caught on." Keith asked calmly.

"After Tallon yelled at all of you, Hill stated something that didn't make sense: _Not our fault that he ran his team right into the ambush location-which happened to be a chopper that they left unguarded for hours and was hidden terribly, it's not our fault his team got killed execution style._ And then Caleb mentioned, _What are you saying, it's not Hector's fault. How could he of known their hidden chopper was found while they were captured and then set up as an ambush that would leave them stranded._ What really did it was hearing Hill refer to where the chopper was as _THE_ ambush location. Basically saying he knew that it was one, and if he were trying to hide he was a part of the whole situation then he would have referred to is as _AN_ ambush location. And how did he know that the chopper was hidden when I never said that it was. I never told anyone we hid the chopper and walked for an hour to target location." Hector informed.

"And you also mentioned something about enemy soldiers knowing where you were?" Gary asked.

"How did the enemies know where we'd be. Hill was the one gather information on the target-sent us to the home and you remember, I did check in when we were in range. You told me to get a clear shot and take it, but I noticed it was a family home-I went to radio in that something wasn't right, and then two RPGs hit the house and we got surrounded within seven minutes. Point being, he got my update of where we were and sent enemies after us. Then set up a second ambush after we escaped the prison hold. It took us thirty minutes to reach it, plenty of time for them to set up a bomb. He was having us watched on the mission. No one noticed how shocked he looked when I came back alive, or the look on his face when I brought out the prisoner? Everything just fit after he said what he said, I knew I wasn't wrong. He admitted to it-saying it was all part of a plan to break me. Guess he didn't take into account that you can't break what is already broken," Hector retorted.

"And...what do you mean by that, Major Furysen?" Keith inquired. "Forgive my curiosity but it sounds like you're saying you aren't stable after everything that happened."

"It's nothing you need concern yourself with, Lieutenant General. I had a...shall we say, challenging past. Come now, you were in here when Hill told you everything. I suffer from bipolar depression-it has it's ups and downs but I'm perfectly fine. I can assure you with 100% certainty, I'm not a danger to myself or others. Unless you do what Hill did, then I'm likely to snap. You can put me through evaluation if you need proof but I think after all I've done for you, you can trust my word." Hector stated.

"Very well, Major. We believe you, and thank you for telling us everything. Though Hill did what he did, the mission was still a complete success and we are indebted to you for what you did. You still captured the target, and it was something that will bring forth big changes to this war," Gary stood as he offered his hand to Hector-who shook it, and the the hands of the others.

"Thank you," they all said with a salute to him.

"Major Furysen, I...hope you haven't forgotten. You...remember what we told you, yes? You know it's time sensitive." Keith asked.

"Enough. I haven't forgotten. I will contact you after I speak to my commanding officer about the situation. And please, remember who takes orders from who right now. Now go. Good day, gentleman." the higher ups nodded and left as Hector plopped down on the bed. "Ugh...so much bullshit to still do," he sighed out with his eyes closed.

"Wait, hold on...the mission isn't over yet? What the hell was all that about. They are your commanding officers, Hector." Tallon asked quickly.

"Not by a long shot. It's actually only just beginning-about to get harder and more dangerous." Hector replied slowly.

"Hector...tell me what's going on, please?" Tallon held his hand with worried eyes.

"I can't. Not yet anyways. I'm...still under contract. All I can tell you is that the mission isn't over and I'm going to have to go back in to finish it. I will tell you soon, I promise. I just need permission from the president of the Archipelago first," Hector sighed.

"You're taking orders from him?!" his soldiers said in shock.

"Yes. And that's all I can say for now. I've already said way more than I was supposed too. I ask that you respect that and not push the issue...please. And don't tell anyone about this. What you've heard today, doesn't leave the barrack. Understand?" Hector asked softly. The platoon looked at him worried, but they nodded to him as he closed his eyes and laid down with his arms behind his head. He hated not telling them-but he couldn't right now. There was still a great deal more to do but the bottom line was that the mission wasn't over yet and Hector had to figure out what to do in order to finish it.


	63. Support

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

63; Support

It had been two weeks since everything happened. Doug had been taken back to the Archipelago to face a court for his crimes, and Hector spent a majority of his time letting his body heal and deep in thought about everything. It bothered his friends and husband because he still wasn't allowed to tell them what was going on. All they knew was that Hector was taking orders from the president himself, and the mission wasn't over-that he had to finish it still. This worried them-he went through Hell already just capturing one target-it was the assumption that this prisoner was a key to finishing the mission and that's why he was needed. Tallon didn't like that Hector said the mission was only going to get harder and more dangerous, he didn't want Hector to get hurt or killed-he wouldn't know what to do with himself anymore.

Today, Hector was sitting on his bed with his phone in front of him as if he were waiting on a call. It was just after dinner time, the clock on the wall read: _6:15pm_. The barrack was pretty quiet at this time, they knew he was working on something in his head. Hector was a deep thinker, he figured out a lot so easily with only his mind. The other officers, and even Caleb hadn't come near him since two weeks ago when he said for them to remember who was taking orders from who. Hector sighed out and then his phone rang, it came up as 'restricted'. Hector put it to his ear and stood up.

"Greetings, Mr. President." the others fell silent looking at him. That's who he was talking too?! The president of the Archipelago!? "Thank you for your concern, but I am fine." he added after a moment. "I've been ready for a week to complete the mission. I was awaiting your orders," Hector stated calmly. They couldn't hear whatever the president was saying to him but it had be serious. "Prisoner is still in lock up, heavily guarded. He refuses to talk." more silence. "I suppose I can give it a shot. I got free reign?" Hector asked curiously. "Well then, consider it done. I'll have your information by sunrise, Archipelago time." a pause, "Don't you worry about what I'm going to do, Mr. President. I'll get him to talk." Hector was about to hang up when he stopped, "I did have one question..." silence. "Yes, it's the same one I asked last time we spoke," more waiting, "I understand. Thank you, I'll contact you at 7am your time." after that he hung up.

"More orders?" Tallon asked calmly.

"Yeah..." Hector sighed.

"And you still...can't tell us, can you?" Darius asked.

"If I get what I'm looking for tonight, then I can tell you tomorrow." Hector stated.

"Wait, you mean you can tell us?" they asked quickly as Hector was getting his gear on.

"I said, _IF_ , I get what I'm looking for tonight. Those are my orders. I get the information, I can tell you what's going on. It's a security thing. I trust you understand?" Hector informed softly.

"Of course we do, it's...really classified stuff. I'm...guess you have to go get information out of that guy you captured? That's why he was needed alive, right?" Tallon questioned.

"Yes. And thus far he hasn't responded to anyone else trying. I was asked to try and use any means necessary to get it, could be an all night thing, so don't wait up, kay?" Hector replied as he kissed Tallon gently.

"Alright, Love. Good luck," Tallon responded after they broke the kiss. Hector smiled and headed outside the barrack and towards the prison hold. The others could only pray Hector got the information he needed, if that happened then he had permission to tell them what was going on. If not, then they were still in the dark about it. That was the last place they wanted to be with all this going on. When 11:30pm hit, Hector still wasn't back but they knew that could happen. Deciding they couldn't do much else, they got ready for bed and went to sleep.

(Next Morning; 10:30am)

Hector was gone sixteen hours straight. They didn't hear him come in at all, and didn't see him when they woke up at 6:30am. Even though breakfast, he didn't show up. Sitting in the barracks-the door opened and Hector walked in with a heavy sigh. "He didn't break, did he?" Thaxter asked.

"Wow. Doubt me that much? I feel the confidence guys." Hector rolled his eyes.

"You got him to talk?" Tallon asked jumping down from his bed. Hector grinned now.

"I did not stay up sixteen hours for nothing. Yes, I got him to talk." Hector chuckled.

"That means you can tell us now?" Ryan asked quickly.

"Right after I call in and take care of a few things," Hector stated while getting his gear off and cracking his back, neck, and arms. Hector got his phone and pressed a single button-the put it to his ear. "Hector Furysen for President Jasper Morgan. Patch me through, he's waiting on my call." he stated firmly. "Good morning, Mr. President." a pause, "Target location acquired, sir. Ready to commence mission on your command," the others just stood there waiting for him to get off the phone. "Well, that's gonna be a problem sir. I am down nine people and the rest didn't pass the training," Hector flinched a bit. "All do your respect sir, that's going to be a fucking shit-show massacre. Those soldiers couldn't even make it to week three of that training." he yelled. Oh this didn't sound good anymore, "There isn't another option. You know how it's going to have to be," Hector sighed. "No. I refuse to do that, sir. I'm sorry-but I will not needlessly endanger anyone else. One of the others will update you. I'll be prepared to leave tomorrow night. And do not inform my family either," they saw Hector closed his eyes, "Appreciated but my decision is final, Mr. President. Until we speak again," Hector then hung up.

"Hector...what's going on?" Tallon asked concerned now-that conversation sounded anything but good.

"You're gonna wanna sit down for this," Hector told him, Tallon did so as did the others as they looked at him with worry when he pulled his radio out and pressed the button on the side.

{Caleb. Bring the others to Barrack A, on the double. I won't hear excuses either.}

 _ **{Yes sir. Orders understood and confirmed.}**_

Hector lowered the radio with his eyes closed, "I'll tell you once they get here," he told them as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Ten minutes later, Caleb arrived with the others. "You're late." Hector remarked.

"Sorry sir..." they replied standing at parade rest after offering him a salute.

"Just stand there and shut it. For starters, you should know why you are here. I said I'd contact you when I received my orders. Phase two will be executed tomorrow at 2100 hours. I'll be needing a ride in, and a distraction before drop off. Are those orders understood?" Hector asked firmly. The others didn't understand, why was...Hector giving his commanding officer's orders to execute a mission.

"Orders received and understood, General Furysen." the group replied. The others eyes widened at the name as Hector noticed the shock wash over their faces.

"Get to it then. I'll be finalizing details with you later," Hector motioned with his head for them to clear out. The officers saluted and left the barrack. "I know how confused you must be right now,"

"Confused?! When the hell did you become a General? I mean...they've...been calling you Major up until today." his guys yelled in shock.

"After I captured the first target and exposed Hill as a traitor. I took his place as General. I told you, there were things I couldn't tell you. But I also made a promise that if I got the information I needed from that target, I'd tell you what's going on." Hector told them calmly.

"I can see why you order the others now but...you're still ranked under the General of the Army, why...are you commanding him?" Tallon asked.

"Presidential orders tops General of Army. Morgan put me in charge of this mission anyone involved in it is under my command right now. Please...let me explain everything because I have a lot to do before tomorrow night," Hector asked, they nodded at him.

"I heard you the night I got back, one of you wanted to know why this target was so important. Without him and his information, the second phase couldn't start. This is a very...time sensitive mission and has to be handled with the utmost care and secrecy, all of it right now falls on me. My stress level is sky high right now. The truth about this target is that he is the key to finding another very imperative target," Hector informed.

"That's...why you had to interrogate him all night, isn't it? To find out information on this new target?" Thaxter asked.

"Not information on him, his location." Hector replied, "Information that I now possess and plan to use to find the bastard who started this war and take him out," their eyes widened now.

"Wait. What do you mean the one who started the war?" Tallon asked.

"The one who started the attacks on us first, the reason we're over here fighting. The target my team and I were sent in to capture works for him directly, he knows where his boss is. And now, so do I. Phase two of the mission is to capture...then kill the Afghan leader. That's why I said it wasn't over yet, and phase two gets carried out tomorrow night." Hector said firmly.

"You have to find, capture, and kill him?" Darius asked.

"It's the laws they live by, a lot of them don't want to fight anymore. That's why we have some of their soldiers on our side, the contact and recon missions-it's all been part of this. Links to the chain leading to the leader. When they got the information about the target my team and I were sent to capture-that's when they started working on finding a group of soldiers to carry out the mission. That was all the training, weeding out the ones who wouldn't be able to handle the stress of the mission. Ten survived that, myself included. The reason this mission is so top secret is because with the leader of the Afghans dead," he paused now, "the war can end. Peace will return, it won't be instant but a lot of soldiers get to go home if this runs smoothly. Their leader wants war, and the soldiers follow those orders to fight and attack. The leader goes, the rest can stop."

"So it's...an assassination mission, to restore peace and end the war. No wonder it's been so on the down low..." Drew remarked.

"Yes and I hope you understand why I wasn't allowed to tell you anything until now. It couldn't be going around and getting out of a possibly war ending, wrong person knowing would change everything. We knew there was a traitor among us. They've been looking for that traitor since Cody and Drake died. I've been aware of that too-they felt I was a target of the traitor because of everything that happened somehow affected, were people close to me. They knew I'd pass the extra training, they didn't have a doubt about it. They put me in a position that would draw attention to me to pull out the traitor." Hector said.

"They purposely endangered you just to get the traitor to come forward?!" Tallon said quickly.

"They didn't do it without my consent. I agreed to it so I endangered myself, babe." Hector told him.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when you left for that mission and we knew nothing? Hector you were ambushed, captured...you were molested while captured, then ambushed a second time!" Tallon stood up now.

"Well, none of that was supposed to happen. The original mission was find the first target and hope to catch the traitor with him. We had a feeling they were working together. All that shit happening wasn't part of the plan-that was Hill working from behind the curtain, and then fucked himself by not watching his words. Either way, traitor was caught and the first target captured. Now we move to phase two," Hector said.

"So what's the plan then?" Trent asked.

"Get back in there and take out the leader," Hector stated.

"We'll be ready then," Viktor said as the others nodded.

"Ready for?" Hector asked curiously.

"We're going with you," Ryan smiled.

"No." Hector replied taking them by surprise.

"What...do you mean no? Who is going with you then, another team?" Jessie asked.

"You're not coming with me. That's what I was discussing with the president. He wanted to know how I was going to run the mission since my team is dead, the team of the only soldiers who passed the training...the ones trained for this type of mission. He suggested pulling from the list of soldiers who were picked to take the training, and I said it wouldn't work because they wouldn't be able to handle it. Then he suggested I take my own group, meaning you guys and I said no to that as well." Hector told them.

"Then who is going with you?" Darius asked, Hector didn't answer at first.

"No one." Hector responded.

"Hector, no! No way, absolutely not. You are not going by yourself!" Tallon exclaimed quickly in fear.

"I won't needlessly endanger all of you. This mission...it's not like the others. This took...serious, hard, training to prepare for and unfortunately, I'm the only one left who can do it. It won't take long, few hours." Hector said.

"We can handle it. You can't...go by yourself! What if you get ambushed, or captured, you don't have any cover if you go alone. Please...please reconsider. At least take one person with you!" Darius said now, agreeing with Tallon that Hector shouldn't go alone for a mission of this magnitude.

"I SAID NO!" he yelled this time taking them by surprise then took a deep breath and lowered his head. "I'm sorry," he began slowly in a quieter tone, "but I can't lose anyone else. Not after last time, I can't...bear that happening a second time. So please...don't fight me on it. I'm running the mission solo and that...is my final decision," with that he turned and left the barrack without another word. The platoon couldn't even process everything Hector had told them. He was a General now, and about the run a very dangerous, highly classified mission that could end the war if successful by himself. Tallon didn't like it in the slightest, none of them did. Hearing how Hector put it before leaving, they understood why he wanted to go alone but that was suicide. No soldier could do something like this alone, it just wasn't possible. Everything they trained to do it was for teams that could offer cover fire, pull someone out if they got hurt, but running a solo mission: Hector wouldn't have that and if he got hurt...they couldn't help him.

They saw where he was, standing outside the barrack and smoking a cigarette quietly. Hector was just staring up at the sky, it was only 11am or so, and in twenty two hours, he'd be leaving for the mission. What bothered them the most is that they knew he wouldn't change his mind about the subject, he didn't want them to get hurt or killed because having to see that again would destroy him. Tallon understood but it didn't stop him from worrying about his husband. Yet, he knew what he had to do to set Hector's mind at ease. Hector was likely going to come back inside, shower, then lay down for awhile because he was up all night getting information-he had to be tired. They all broke apart from their group around Hector's bed and then went back to their own bunks, worrying for him. Hector finished his cigarette after a few minutes and came back inside, he grabbed a tower and prepared to make his way to the shower.

"Hector..." Tallon started as Hector looked back at him. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes," Hector replied to him with a nod.

Tallon took Hector's hand in his now and pulled him close to his figure in a tight but loving embrace, "Then I support your decision." Hector flinched a little at the words, his eyes widening in a bit of shock. "I am your husband, and I love you. We got married in March, and when we did, we took vows to always stand by one another no matter what. I may not want you to do this alone, and I really don't like it. But," and now Tallon pulled back some as he left Hector's chin up and stared into his eyes, "I will stand by you, and support you."

Hector could have cried, he felt the tears forming. Tallon leaned down and kissed him deeply, passionately. It only lasted a few moments before Tallon broke it and offered Hector small, "You don't know what this means to me, babe,"

"I know what it means to you, Love. You do what you have to do, and we'll all be here waiting for when you get back." Tallon told him gently.

"Thank you," Hector said as he leaned his head on Tallon's chest before letting go, "Alright, I need a shower and then some sleep. I love you, Tal."

"I love you a lot more," Tallon replied as they kissed again before Hector went to the bathroom to shower. Once it was turned on the others looked at Tallon like he was crazy.

"You did not just agree to let him go by himself!" Darius said quickly.

"Enough. Of course I don't want him going alone, it's dangerous and life threatening. But I will continue to stand by our vows we took. They wouldn't have send him to do this if they doubted he could, they made him a General from the rank of Major-which he only just made back in February if you recall. They gave him that for capturing a key target, and discovering who the traitor was. He endangered his own life and went through Hell to do those things, and it was all part of something big. This missions could change everything, it could end the war. That is huge because it would mean a lot of us get to go home and not have to come back, ever. They wouldn't of put just anyone in charge of something like this. They chose Hector and you know that he will follow orders-he made the choice to go alone, and I will support that choice. I know it doesn't make sense to you but I did what I did for a reason," Tallon stated.

"And what reason would that be?" Jessie asked.

"He needed to know we weren't against him for doing it. He needed to know we're on his side and that we'll be here when he gets back. He's only trying to protect us, protect anyone who would have gone with him. Hector knows what he's doing, so I will support him. It's just like what he said to Evan on the first leave...the true soldier doesn't fight because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him. He needed to know that we stand behind him that way he won't forget who he is fighting for." Tallon stated calmly.

"Tallon is right. Hector is stressed out and scared enough as it is. The best thing we can do to quell that fear and stress is support him so that's what we're gonna do and I have the perfect way to make sure he knows that it's not just Tallon supporting him," Thaxter smiled as he brought them all in for a huddle to discuss it. When Hector came out of the shower, he was in his sleepwear and laid right down on his bed to go to sleep while the others worked on their plan to help him be ready for his mission. They knew he needed support and confidence, and that's exactly what they were gonna give him.


	64. It's Over

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

64; It's Over

The remainder of that day after Hector came out of the shower and laid down to sleep-was spent with him sleeping like a rock almost. He'd been up sixteen hours to gather information from a target who had the location of the man who started the war. The whole mission they thought was over originally-was far from it. In fact, the mission Hector went on to capture this key target was only phase one. Phase two was finding another target, capturing, and then killing. It wasn't something to be proud of but it had to be done in order to achieve the the best outcome, this was the war coming to an end and peace returning between two countries. Hector slept through lunch but he did get up for dinner, then had a meeting with the others to finalize details of the missions such as drop off, cover fire, and more. His friends and husband weren't allowed to be in there for it but Hector returned at 10pm and went back to sleep. It was just eleven hours until the mission now-tension was getting higher as the hours ticked by leading up to it. The group of friends has something big planned for him but they weren't going to do it until right before he left.

The next morning came and Hector was up at 7am. He showered, got dressed, went to breakfast with them all. When that was over at 8:30am, Hector had to go handle a lot of other things pertaining to the mission-he was gone most of the morning but they did see him for lunch at 12:30. He stayed an hour there then it was back to work. Hector returned to the barrack at 4pm, only five hours until the mission and Hector got a radio call around 5:45 though, the static managed to bring the room to silence.

 _ **{General Furysen. General Furysen, do you read me? Over?}**_

{Loud and clear. Go ahead, Robinson.}

 _ **{One of your contact teams just returned, information isn't what you're gonna want to hear, sir. Over.}**_

{Bring them to me. I'm in the chow tent. Over and out.}

It wasn't more than fifteen minutes later when they arrived, a small group of six walking in with Gary, Caleb, Keith, Harold, and Ralph. Hector swung his legs over the bench, seriousness taking over his face while his arms crossed over his chest. "What have you got for me?"

"Target will not be in location when you go, he's planning to move at 2100 and to a residential area according to the contact." replied the soldier. Hector seemed to close his eyes now, the area around him quiet and they knew he was deep in thought. The information suggested that that Hector's target wouldn't be where he was supposed to be when Hector arrived there. Moving to a residential area meant there could be a lot of casualties during a firefight which Hector wouldn't want.

"Your...orders, sir?" Caleb asked.

"Get the choppers ready. I'll meet you on the pad. Good work soldiers, go rest up." Hector said now.

"Wait, you're not gonna go now, are you?" asked another member of the group Hector had sent.

"I don't have a choice. If we miss this, who knows how long until we get this chance again. Yes, I'm going now. It takes four hours to get there-if I'm lucky...I should get there right before he moves," Hector stated.

"General, it's not that simple. They know someone is coming after him, he's heavily guarded by at least sixty soldiers! You'll never get close enough to capture him. This is suicide, you'll be killed!" said Caleb now.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. I've been through Hell since last year to get where I am right now, I've lied to people I care about, to my friends and family. I have invested way too much time into this, I'm not backing down now. I gave you an order, soldier. Follow it," Hector commanded firmly.

"Yes, General!" they replied and broke off to follow their orders. Hector took a deep breath now as he glanced back at Tallon and the others who looked equally as worried about him. Hector closed his eyes and walked out of the chow tent without a word.

"Alright, Nightwave...we gotta do this now," Thaxter told them, they nodded and headed out of the chow tent. Hector was in the barrack getting ready for the mission, he didn't have a choice but to leave now. The location was four hours away, that would put him at 8pm when he arrived, then he'd have to get to the location do what he had to do before he got stuck in a situation he couldn't get out of. Hector grabbed his vest, made sure he had it ready to go with clips, and other things he'd need, his backpack was on, and his guns secured to his person. Handgun, M16, and a sniper rifle. Hector took a deep breath before he stepped out and saw all of the Nightwave company there, saluting him. Tallon, and Inferno at the front of the formation.

"You can do this, General Furysen!" they shouted together as Hector froze a bit.

"What...is all this?" Hector asked.

"We know we can't stop you, and we know you won't let us come. So since we can't do either of those things, we're just going to stand here, salute you, and send you off with our full support." Thaxter smiled. Hector couldn't believe they all rallied together around this, they knew he was running a mission he could very well not come back from but they were still supporting him nonetheless. Tallon approached him and cupped his cheek gently before kissing him, he pulled back with a smile.

"Now you won't forget who you're fighting for and that we're all gonna be right here waiting for you to get back," Tallon said.

"I've never forgotten who I fight for. But...you know that I...might not come back, right?" Hector reminded.

"Don't talk like that. You will because you never give up when you know the people you care about are in danger. That's how you've always been, Hector. Even wounded on missions, you don't stop until everyone is safe so we know you'll be okay and you'll come back. "You have all of us standing behind you. We believe in you, now you need to believe in yourself," Tallon lifted his chin a bit.

"Yeah! You got this, Hector! Besides, you won't die...you don't wanna die a virgin, do you, bro!?" Darius grinned as the others began laughing at the remark.

"See, there's still too much that needs to be done for you to go and die on us. We know you won't. Cody, Sean, Drake, all the friends we've lost...they will be with you the whole time. And so will I," Tallon said as he kissed Hector's hand where his wedding ring was. "I'm always with you,"

"Gee, thanks for making me cry before I go do this..." Hector sniffled a bit, Tallon pulled him in and kissed him deeply and Hector returned it fully.

"I love you, Hector," Tallon whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Tallon," Hector replied before they kissed again and broke apart. The sound of a chopper overhead was heard and Hector looked up. "Time to go then," Hector looked into Tallon's eyes.

"Be safe," Tallon told him, Hector nodded as Tallon stepped away and Hector jumped into the chopper.

"LET'S MOVE!" Hector called over the noise using his finger to signal for them to take off. The chopper lifted and headed off following behind the lead chopper. It was Hector's plan: lead chopper was going to be a distraction, then Hector's chopper would land and he'd head for the location. He also said that if he wasn't back after twenty four hours, then the mission failed and he was likely imprisoned or dead. It was worry some to think about but they knew Hector would make it back, he couldn't die.

"He'll be okay, Tallon. There's no way he can give up now after all that," Evan put his hand on Tallon's shoulder.

"I know he won't give up, but I don't know if he'll make it back okay." Tallon said as the choppers went out of sight. He was scared for his husband, Hector didn't plan on radioing anyone while he was there except the chopper to get him out if things went back or if he captured the target and was on his way to them. Radioing in a situation like this was dangerous because was by himself, and he didn't need the distractions and Tallon hated not knowing if Hector was okay or not.

"Back to the barracks. There's nothing more we can do for now." Tallon said as he went to his barrack and got on his bed, praying to Odin for Hector to return soon and not badly injured.

(Mission Location; Four Hours Later)

The distraction went perfectly, his chopper was hidden and being guarded. He told them he would be in contact soon and only radio him if there was a problem. Hector got his guns ready and he began moving to where he had to be, first he had to make contact with the Afghan friendlies. He had to make sure his target hadn't moved yet, and if he did-Hector had to move his ass. Hector met up with them and learned they were preparing to move to residential. Hector understood and began making his way towards the location-sure enough it was guarded. How the hell was he going to do this with just him? He couldn't rush in, he wouldn't make it out of that.

"Hey, are they due for a guard change before the transport?" Hector asked looking to the Afghan friendlies who were leading him to the location, offering him some cover. One of the soldiers nodded to him and Hector got an idea as he pulled one aside and talked to them about it. He just hoped it was enough. Ten minutes later they were on the move again, reaching the location it was going to be hard and Hector knew that but he still had to try.

(The Next Morning)

Tallon impatiently waited-it was all he could do. No word from Hector, the chopper hadn't returned so it was clear they were still there. Those were the orders from what Tallon had heard: the chopper would return after twenty four hours if Hector was captured or had been killed. It was just after breakfast now and Tallon was worried. They all were. In the silence, the sound of a chopper was heard coming close, their eyes shot up and they rushed outside to see it heading for the landing pad and hover it.

"That's the chopper Hector left on!" Ryan called over the noise, Tallon's eyes searched it, waiting for it to land so he could see if Hector was okay. The chopper set down and the engine powered down, blades beginning to slow down as the pilots got out, and then four Afghan soldiers. Tallon and the others reached for their guns just in case it was a trap.

"They are okay, don't worry." The pilot informed them.

"Where's the General?" Evan asked first.

"He'll be arriving soon, not to worry. He got hurt and they stopped at a closer base for treatment." The pilot told them, Tallon felt some relief that Hector was alive but he was wounded and they didn't know how bad.

"How bad?" Caleb asked now.

"Nothing life threatening. Stab wound to the upper right thigh, and bullet graze on the left arm. He's alright, just really tired and resting. He's coming in on a second chopper-bout twenty minutes out. He had orders to bring this asshole in and wait for him," the second pilot said as the Afghan soldiers pulled out a male who was tied, handcuffed, and gagged.

"Is...that the target?" Skylar asked.

"Yes he is. Gave the General a lot of trouble too-but otherwise, complete success." stated the pilot with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So he is on his way?" Tallon asked softly. The pilots nodded while the Afghans kept the prisoner in place on his knees, for twenty minutes, nothing much happened. They all just sat there waiting around for the second chopper that Hector would be returning on, finally it was heard and spotted coming overhead. It landed easily as soldiers from Berserk Island slid open the side door and got out then hanging between two of the soldiers and limping towards the rest of the group. Right away it was noticed that the soldier they were helping appeared to be an Afghan friendly because of the uniform. "Where's Hector? You said he was on this chopper,"

"I'm right...here, Tal." Hector said lifting his head slightly.

"Hector...why are you wearing an Afghan soldier uniform?" Thaxter asked blinking a bit.

"It's a long story...Thanks guys, I'm good now." Hector smiled towards the two Berserk soldiers who nodded and let him go and stepped back slow. Hector cringed without the extra support but managed to get to Tallon and hug him.

"You need to rest, you shouldn't be on that leg..." Tallon sighed but hugged his husband back, he was just glad he was alive, that's all that mattered to him right now.

"I'll...rest after I finish the mission..." Hector panted a bit.

"You did finish it, the guy is right there..." Skylar pointed out. Hector shook his head slightly and put his hand out to Gary who nodded and handed over his radio. Hector stood on his own after a few deep breaths then lifted the radio to his mouth pressing the button on the side.

{General Furysen to Commander in Chief. Do you read me? Over?}

 _ **{Loud and clear, General Furysen. I'm thrilled to hear you've returned. Situation update?}**_

{Got him. In custody at Camp Lightning Strike. Phase two completed.}

 _ **{Well done, General.**_ }

{Permission to carry out phase three?}

 _ **{Permission granted, General Furysen.}**_

Hector lowered the radio and handed it to Gary as Hector moved away from Tallon now, the Afghans pulled the prisoner with them and forced him to his knees in front of Hector, "Nightwave, return to barracks." he ordered. The group didn't fight him, they slowly dispersed and returned to their barracks. Tallon, Thaxter, Evan, Ryan, Viktor, Skylar, Jessie, Drew, Darius, and Trent stayed put. "That goes for all of you as well," he added known his friends had stayed.

"But-" Trent started.

"This isn't something you need to see me do. Return to barracks, that's an order." Hector said firmly as he pulled his gun off his hip and cocked it back to load a bullet into the chamber. Tallon understood now, he'd forgotten before but now he remembered. Hector's mission was search, capture, and kill. He'd found him, and captured him and now he had to kill him. Hector raised the gun and aimed for the prisoner's head-the range wasn't far, only four feet between the barrel of the gun and the prisoners forehead. Tallon led them away towards the barrack-which weren't far away and when they got there, from the windows they could still see what was going on. Not more than two minutes after they got there, a single gunshot rang out.

Hector reached the barrack fifteen minutes following that and he didn't say a word, he had a very distant and cold look in his green hues. "General...you still need to radio back to the president," came Caleb's voice from behind him holding out the radio. Hector closed his eyes and took the radio.

{General Furysen to President Morgan.}

 _ **{President Morgan here. Go ahead, General.}**_

{Operation Afghan Freedom is completed.}

 _ **{These islands are indebted to you, General. Thank you for taking this mission and seeing it all the way through even with your life at great risk. You're a soldier through and through, and you are a hero to many for what you did.}**_

Hector didn't answer right away, and Tallon noticed that Hector seemed to flinch when the president mentioned that Hector was a hero for what he did. Hector lifted pressed the button again.

{I might be a soldier, President Morgan...but I am no hero. I kindly ask that you don't refer to me as one after what I just had to do. If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep.}

Hector gave the radio back to Caleb and dismissed him with, "Out." Hector grabbed a new uniform from his closet, then a towel, as well his shower bag. Silently he moved there and entered it, five minutes later they heard the water turn on.

"I'm getting the distinct feeling that he isn't happy about what happened," Evan stated.

"Hector hates killing. More so when he's fully aware that he's doing it. This wasn't just a soldier he shot down in a firefight, and it wasn't a soldier attacking him and he had no choice but to kill him to save his life. This was a man who was restrained, and defenseless that Hector had to execute. That position he took was a point blank execution one, he didn't want to do that but it was part of the mission so he carried it out. I just hope it's not going to haunt him," Darius sighed.

"Even if it does, he knows we're here for him like always but we need to let him come to us," Tallon replied. After ten minutes, Hector returned to the room and sat on the bed quietly. Fang flew out of the closet and against his chest squeaking, Hector smiled a bit and scratched the sides of his necks lightly, the bat was a lot bigger now and still adorable and close to Hector-he did save it's life months ago when they arrived to Afghanistan.

"How do you feel?" Tallon asked him softly moving beside him.

"I'm alright. Sore, tired but won't sleep yet. I feel like getting back on sleeping normally again," Hector replied calmly.

"So...is the mission over now? You don't have to go back there by yourself? No more captures, contacts, or recons?" Drew asked.

"Well, it's still gonna be on the wire for a while but my mission, yes, is complete. The rest is up to the president and other officers to settle peace negotiations. I'm supposed to take part but given how much I've already done...I guess I have an excused leave of absence from that work. On the bright side: Nightwave goes home next week." Hector stated.

"Wait, I thought the deployment was until November?" Skylar asked.

"And you can thank me for getting it shortened. We all go home next week and you are not allowed to speak of the missions I did. It's still a security thing, understand. Anything that happened here, stays here when we go back home. Is that understood?" Hector told them.

"Yes, sir." they nodded.

"Good," Hector sighed out laying down. "It's over...it's finally fucking over," he stated then smiled. Tallon was never happier to see it. It wasn't a fake smile, it was real and that's all he'd been wanting to see since this mission nonsense started a few weeks ago. He knew Hector likely wasn't okay and would need to talk again but for now: Hector was alive, and back where he belonged, and in a week-they were going to get to go home! It was finally over! Everyone was happy.


	65. Worth It

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

65; Worth It

A week had passed since the end of Hector's missions, true to his words-the others didn't bother him to do anything at all except maybe a few questions and he did have explain why he was wearing an Afghan soldier's uniform when he got back. That was fun to do but the basis of it was that he needed a way to get close without being detected. Best option: look like one of their own. He switched uniforms with an Afghan soldier-who went on to distract other guards and Hector got in, captured the target, and that was it. It just took awhile because Hector was got hurt and the prisoner escaped once, all that aside, it was over now. All of Nightwave was excited, a lot of soldiers were because Nightwave wasn't the only one going home. They were all packed and heading towards the airfield to get on the plane that would take them back to Berk, it was exciting. Shortest tour yet being only six and a half months. It was only middle of September, they were supposed to go home in November but all Hector's hard work got them home earlier.

However, it wouldn't be so easy being back home either. Aside from Mandy, Danielle, Carmen, and Reina-no one knew Hector and Tallon were married and had been since March. They'd promised to have another small remarriage ceremony when they got home but it wouldn't be instant. Hector and Tallon still had to consummate their marriage, it wasn't really a _have to_ thing but they wanted to. It was a marriage tradition to spend the wedding night with your lover. This wasn't something they could do being deployed but once they got home on the other hand-they had all the privacy in the word because the guys knew to stay clear of the apartment. Of course when they got back to Berk, Hector would have to see his parents and sister, also the president to wrap a few things up. When that was done, it would be just him and Tallon for a few days so they could enjoy being home and one another.

"Alright soldiers, let's load up and get the fuck outta here!" Hector told them with a smile, everyone loaded on the plane and got seated. He took platoon roll call then let the pilots know they were ready to leave. Not more than fifteen minutes later, they were high in the sky and headed back to Berk. The only thing that sucked is that they were leaving Afghanistan at 2am. They'd be stopping in Romania for an hour and thirty minutes, then again in Germany for forty-five minutes before reaching Berk at 7:20am after all the layovers and time changes.

"Finally going home," Tallon said as he kissed Hector's cheek.

"I can hardly wait," Hector replied with a smile as the two of them shared a short kiss then held hands and relaxed in their seats for the duration of the flight.

(Berk; 8am)

There had been one or two delays getting back into Berk, there was a mix up with planes and they refueled the wrong one with took some extra time but regardless they were finally back on their home island. Filing off took some time but they all lined up near baggage claim so Hector could talk to them like he did after every tour-tried to address them and tell them all what a good job they did.

"Shortest tour yet, am I right?" Hector smiled looking to the lined up platoons of Nightwave. The soldiers cheered clapping, "But hey, here we are. Back on home soil, I'll keep it short because I'm sure you all wanna disperse and get to your families. I just want to thank all of you for all you did when we were there. I know it wasn't easy, some of the craziest shit we've ever been through but...I want you to know how much I appreciate you all standing together when things went down. You stood up for one another, protected each other, and never gave up. You are all family to me, and I cherish every one of the friendships I have with each of you. And I'm so grateful to you all for standing by me over the last few weeks-that was a time when I really needed people to lean on and...you all in some way or another gave me just that. So thank you. Few quick things: one, we still have drill the second weekend of every month so I expect to see you all bright and early in October for that. Two, there will be an award, medal, and promotion ceremony in two weeks held at Berk Hall-orders from the president. That is a Class A wear event. That being said, enjoy the tour being over and go enjoy being with your families once again. Dismissed!"

They saluted him then broke off to be with their families, Hector took a deep breath as Tallon came beside him and held his hand as they walked to Spencer, Val, Heather, May, and Simon. Darius and Skylar were walking with Tallon and Hector. Here came the tears of absolute joy they were home safe and sound. Val wrapped her arms around him tightly and he cringed a bit-his arm was still sore from when he'd been grazed during the missions.

"Easy, Mom..." Hector stated as he hugged her back.

"Sorry, baby. I'm just so glad you're home. Both my boys are, and my nephew." Val said softly as she hugged Darius, Skylar, and even Tallon. Hector hugged his sister, father, aunt, and uncle, there were hugs all around. Hector and Tallon were keeping their hands together and no one noticed the rings yet and if anyone asked-they were going to say they were promised rings or something, they'd make the announcement when they got more settled in of being home and not at war.

"I'm glad your all home safe. We were all going to go out for a late breakfast, up to joining?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"If we hadn't been flying since 2am, Dad, I'd love too but I'm still on Afghanistan time where right now it's 12pm...I'm exhausted and just want to get some sleep. Still recovering," Hector said lightly.

"Of course, son. We understand. Maybe we see you later tonight?" Val asked with hopeful eyes.

"We'll try and if not, we'll come see you tomorrow okay?" Hector smiled. Val nodded as they all left the airport after getting their bags. Spencer had driven Hector's truck over for him so Hector and Tallon were heading straight home to sleep. "See you around," Hector waved to them as he and Tallon left in the truck, Tallon was going to drive since Hector was barely able to keep his eyes open.

(Furysen Apartment)

They were so happy to be home again, in their apartment. They had stopped to do a little shopping because when they left they had sent all the food to his parents house so it wouldn't go bad while they were away. They just grabbed thing for a few days, they'd do a bigger shopping trip after they recovered from being out of war again. Today would be eating, unpacking, and sleeping. The days following would be them catching up with everyone, recovering. Tallon got the key in the door and they walked in with their bags, and then going back out to the truck for groceries which consisted of: milk, eggs, bread, butter, few canned foods, and frozen meals, pasta. Things they could just make quick meals with for a few days.

"Gods, it's good to be home..." Hector sighed out as he placed the five bags he was carrying on the counter top.

"I second that. Let's get this stuff put away and then unpack," Tallon suggested. Hector nodded as they began putting away the food, and small supplies they'd gotten for the apartment. This didn't take the two of them more then ten minutes to finish, then they started unpacking their bags and getting out of their uniforms-getting into something comfortable, they really didn't have plans to go anywhere else until tomorrow. Tallon had called the post office, and informed them that mail could resume coming to the apartment again. It was set up as a forwarding system: their mail that went to the apartment such as bills or notifications would go to wherever they were stationed on deployment. They didn't get a lot of paper mail, Hector setup online banking and bill pay to make things easier but they did still get some things by mail.

When everything was set, they locked the door to the apartment, drew the shades and curtains so no one would come bother them. They made their way to their bedroom and both laid down with a sigh of content and joy. Finally home and in their bed again, the one they could share unlike the barracks where they slept on bunk beds. They still wanted to consummate their marriage but right now they were honestly just too ired to go through with it. Also, Tallon was worried if Hector was ready or not because of the fact of what Hector went through while captured-nearly being raped and actually had been touched inappropriately, even if it was only for a second, it still happened and he did get defensive when the world _molestation_ was used around him so Tallon wasn't sure if Hector was ready to be intimate.

Tallon had been noticing that Hector was a little more conservative when it came to being dressed. He wasn't going around shirtless anymore, he got himself fully dressed in the shower stall, he even shaved in there. It's like he was ashamed to be seen by anyone because of what happened. Tallon wanted to ask him about it but at the same time-he didn't want to upset him either. For now, they were just going to relax and get back on schedule with being in the civilian life again. Hector laid in Tallon's arms and snuggled up to him.

"I love you," Hector said gently.

"I love you too," Tallon replied softly, Hector lifted his head a bit and kissed his husband deeply, Tallon returned it-then became surprised when Hector deepened it and moved in closer while holding on to Tallon's shirt tightly. After about three minutes of making out, Tallon broke it and looked at him. There was a little light coming in since it was only about 9:30 in the morning, Tallon stared into his husbands eyes for a few seconds.

"Why'd you...stop?" Hector asked him.

"You...wanted to keep going? I thought you were tired and wanted to sleep?" Tallon questioned slightly.

"I want you more than I want sleep," Hector blushed a bit. Tallon blinked some, he didn't expect that answer at all. Hector wanted him? In that way?

"You don't...want to wait a little while?" Tallon as Hector shook his head, "And you're...sure you're ready?" Hector nodded to him.

"We've waited long enough. I want you. Make love to me, Tallon," Hector stared into his eyes. Tallon was shocked but how could he say no? Tallon wanted him too, now he smiled lovingly and kissed Hector deeply-who melted right into it. "You're...sure we locked the door this time?" Hector asked, breaking it quickly.

"Locked, dead bolted, and chained. I made sure my love," Tallon chuckled a bit-recalling that the last time they didn't, they had unexpected visitors walking in on them during a very intimate moment. Now he and Tallon were about to make love for the first time-they really didn't want to be interrupted during that.

 **(Lemon Warning!)**

 **(Start)**

The kissing resumed instantly after Hector was reassured that the door was locked and they wouldn't be bothered. The kisses started simple and gradually changed to deep, loving, passionate ones. Tallon had moved slightly and was over Hector now while they were stuck in a very intense make out session, tongues battling one another for dominance that Tallon won after five minutes or so. Tallon's kisses moved along his jawline softly and then to his husband's neck, this made Hector moan out slightly at the feeling. Tallon's kisses always drove him wild, it was a good portion of the reason they didn't make out while deployed-because Hector wouldn't be able to control himself and want Tallon to take him or at least them sneak away in order to get off. It was likely the only downside the the military for them: that they couldn't do anything sexual, or intimate while on a military base or deployment.

Hector loved the little nips at his neck, he was already getting hard and Tallon could feel it since he was laying on top of his husband. Tallon decided to sit back on his knees and pull Hector up with him so he could get his shirt off of him, and then his own. After both shirts were off, Hector was gently pushed back down on the bed with Tallon over him and the kissing continued. Hector's arms wrapped around his husband's neck pulling him down more, Tallon moved on to the side a bit so he could reached down and rub his hand over Hector's hardening length through his pants.

"Mm, Tal..." Hector moaned softly.

Tallon now unbuttoned Hector's pants, then pulled the zipper down as he slipped his hand in under the elastic waist band of Hector's boxers and stroked him lightly, it only elicited more moans from his husband. Tallon kissed his lover again, then kissed down Hector's bare chest gently and Hector laid his head back while running his fingers through Tallon's short hair with a smile on his face. Tallon smiled as he pulled Hector's pants and boxers down, then off his legs so they were out of the way in a pile on the floor next to the shirts, he moved between Hector's legs and kissed the tip of his length softly before bringing it into his mouth and sucking on him, swirling his tongue around it. Hector moaned out at the feeling, his eyes closing and breathing beginning to pick up. Tallon continued to suck on him, before bringing his hand around the hardened length and stroking him at the same time.

"Gods...Tal...that feels...amazing," Hector panted out. Tallon kept this up about fifteen minutes, he stayed a steady pace so Hector wouldn't cum too quickly, this was the first time they were ever having sex so he wanted it to last as long as possible-but they were both tired from the trip, it seemed intimacy ran stronger than exhaustion. Hector's grip on Tallon's hair increased and Tallon knew his husband was getting closer to climaxing. "Babe...don't stop..." he asked gently. Tallon didn't, he continued until Hector gasped a bit and gripped the bed sheets-Tallon smiled and didn't stop until he felt Hector released in his mouth. Hector's chest rose and fell fast after cumming, his eyes were closed still as Tallon licked him clean and pulled off.

Hector finally looked at him as he forced himself to sit up with a smile and got on his knees while kissing Tallon again while getting Tallon's pants and boxers off, Hector reached for Tallon's erect length and began to stroke him back and forth-this made Tallon moan of course. Hector bent forward some and began to lick his length before sucking on it, Tallon had his hands on Hector's head rocking his hips a bit to move with Hector's motions. "Hec...fuck," Tallon tilted his head back with his eyes closed while his husband sucked him off. At some point, they adjusted themselves so that way Tallon was laying on his back and Hector sucking and stroking him-this only got him closer faster. "Gods yes," he moaned out as Hector started to move faster which made Tallon pant slightly. "Hec...I'm gonna cum," Tallon groaned but Hector kept going until his lover came fast within his mouth, Hector smiled and swallowed it before moving back up and kissing him deeply.

Both of them were panting hard, each having cum one time already and they planned to keep going. Right now was just a small break so they could get ready for the next part. "I love you," Hector said between kisses.

"I love you more," Tallon replied as he wrapped his leg around Hector's and flipped him so he was on his back again. Hector giggled a bit as Tallon's kisses began to assault his neck, Hector's moaning increased again. "Ready to keep going?" Tallon asked after licking his earlobe.

"Yes," Hector told him. Tallon kissed his lips again then moved farther down and slid Hector's legs up to his chest and gave his rear end a kiss, Hector's blush intensified-they'd never gone this far before. It usually stopped after they both got off, this time they were going all the way.

"Get the lube out of the drawer babe," Tallon told him, Hector nodded as he turned to the side slightly and pulled the drawer open, then got the small bottle of lube-he handed it to Tallon then closed the drawer and laid flat on his back again while Tallon popped open the lid and put a little in his hand to rub on Hector's rear, then used the rest on his fingers. "I'm gonna finger you first, okay? Let me know if it starts to hurt too much,"

"I will," Hector told him with a smile. Tallon adjusted himself on his knees and put just his index finger as the entrance of Hector's rear and pushed in slowly. Tallon kept his eyes on Hector's face-he didn't want to hurt him. Granted, he knew it would at first but regardless he didn't want Hector to stay in pain. Hector cringed a bit, his eyes closing from the new intrusion feeling. Tallon slowed down more, he felt Hector tightening which would only make it hurt more.

"Deep breaths, Love...try to relax," Tallon offered. Hector nodded once as he tried to control his breathing and relax his body. Once he did this, it wasn't so bad. Tallon pulled his finger out slightly then pushed back in with two, Hector didn't cringe as much this time which was definitely a good thing. Tallon got his fingers in and began to bring them back and forth slowly.

"Ah!...Tal..." Hector moaned out, breathing heavily.

"Does it hurt?" Tallon asked him gently.

"No...it's okay...keep going, baby. I like it..." Hector told him as Tallon smiled and began to pump his fingers a little faster and hard. "Gods!" Hector yelled out in pleasure, Tallon used his free hand to stroke Hector's length again, this only made the moans louder. Tallon noticed that Hector's cell phone lit up with an incoming call, he chuckled a bit.

"Your brother is calling," Tallon pointed out.

"Don't...care..." Hector moaned as he took his phone and turned it off, then did the same with Tallon's so they couldn't be bothered. Tallon continued to finger Hector with two fingers for about ten minutes, the stroking was getting him close again so Tallon stopped that after five.

"How do you want to do this?" Tallon asked him while slowing his fingering down, this was a reference to them actually having intercourse. There was really no Dom or Sub between them, they did everything equal when it came to pleasuring the other. If Tallon did something to Hector, usually Hector would do it back to Tallon but they'd never been this far before. "We keeping it equal where we do the same things to one another, or do you want me to just stay in control?"

Hector's eyes met his husband's and smiled while placing his hands on Tallon's shoulders gently, "I did tell you to make love to me...so why don't you show much just how much you love me-and that's an order, Lieutenant Furysen," Hector challenged him calmly. Tallon smiled as he leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"Well I won't challenge a direct order then, General Furysen," Tallon whispered as Hector giggled a bit when Tallon reached for the lube again and got more on Hector's rear, and then along his length. "I'll go slow but if you need me to stop a few seconds, tell me?" Hector nodded to him as he held his legs up some, Tallon held his length and placed the head Hector's rear entrance and began to push in slow. Hector cringed and tensed up, he winced gripping the bed tightly in his hand. Gods it hurt so much even with Tallon going slow. Hector could feel the his rear expanding the more Tallon pushed inside him. Hector took a few deep breaths as he tried to relax himself, Tallon felt him loosen a bit and continued to push in. When Tallon was in all the way he leaned down a bit and kissed him gently. "Are you okay? Does it hurt, babe?"

"A-a..little.." Hector replied, "but I'm okay...just go slow," he added a bit shyly.

"Of course," Tallon told him as he began to move his hips back and forth slowly for his husband. Hector winced the first minute or so but then Tallon noticed the sound of pain turning into sounds of pleasure which mean it wasn't hurting anymore, Tallon decided to test the waters and move a bit faster into him-sure enough, Hector moaned out louder. "Does it feel good?"

"Gods...yes..." Hector panted out as his arms moved to Tallon's now and smiled. He loved how it felt, he'd honestly never felt anything better than this. It was new and interesting-he knew for sure he really liked it. Tallon relaxed some now, glad he wasn't hurting his husband-that would kill the entire morning for them. "Mm...Tal! Faster...please go faster," Tallon was happy to oblige him, he began to rock his hips faster and Hector's moans became louder.

"Ssh...we still have neighbors..." Tallon reminded.

"Who...are all...working because it's a weekday..." Hector replied through the heavy breathing. Tallon chuckled a bit as he moved harder along with the increase in speed, Hector didn't seem to mind at all. He started asking for it harder and faster not more than five minutes later. "It feels so good baby! I love you..."

"I love you too!" Tallon moaned with him. They continued this position for about ten minutes and then switched to Hector riding Tallon, that one really got Hector moaning and begging for more from his husband. In this position, Tallon was able to let Hector do most of the actual work while he stroked his lover's length to add to the pleasure. After some time doing that, they moved on to a side by side. This one allowed Hector and Tallon to make out and Tallon to keep playing with Hector's length. The last one they did was with Hector on his hands and knees, this give Tallon full access to go hard and fast as Hector asked for it. They'd been going at it a few hours now-both surprised they were holding out as long as they were in fact but it was 12:30pm and they were reaching their breaking points.

"Tal...I'm gonna cum..." Hector moaned out while Tallon was stroking him fast. They were back in the position they started in. Hector on his back with his legs up against his chest while Tallon had the perfect angle to pound into him if Hector asked him to-which he had a few times so far. They started this at 9:30am, they'd been going three hours straight almost.

"Me too. Do you...want me to finish inside of you...or no?" Tallon grunted a bit.

"It's...up to you. It won't bother me...either way. Gods! Tal...I can't..." Hector arched a bit. Tallon continued his thrusts into his husband, and stroking his cock. It wasn't more than thirty seconds later that Hector came hard, his landing on his stomach as Tallon finished within Hector's rear. Both of them panted hard riding out their orgasms until they were done. Tallon slowly pulled out of Hector and fell beside him as they tried to catch their breath.

 **(End)**

It took almost ten minutes for them to come down from the pleasure high they were feeling, Tallon sat up and got them something to clean off with-Hector went first cleaning his stomach, and then Tallon cleaning his length. They tossed the towel to the laundry basket and pulled on their boxers before cuddling up to one another under the blankets.

"So, was it worth the wait babe?" Tallon asked him softly.

"Definitely worth the wait...and now...I'm so freaking tired," Hector yawned with a smile. Tallon chuckled and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Sleep now, my love." Tallon told him, Hector nodded as he closed his eyes and snuggled close-it didn't take him more than ten minutes to knock out. Tallon laid awake for awhile, just thinking about Hector and everything he had right now. Good career, amazing friends, and his beloved husband. What could be better? They finally got to make love and it was every bit of incredibly they'd dreamed about it being. Their marriage was consummated-six months after the wedding but never the less, they finally consummated it. Now he just wanted to hold his husband and sleep the rest of the day away. They'd likely wake up in a few hours for dinner and then go back to sleep in order to catch up on it. Tallon smiled, he loved Hector with his everything and everything they'd been through was worth it to have what they did right now.


	66. Never Gives Up

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

66; Never Gives Up

Tallon and Hector had never been happier to wake up the next morning knowing they had consummated their marriage from 6 months ago finally, and also that they were back home in their own apartment. The feeling was indescribable knowing those two facts. They slept from noon when they'd finished making love until about 6:30pm when they got up to use the bathroom and get something to eat for dinner-which was just grilled cheese sandwiches because they were too lazy and tired to make anything else, after that around 8pm, they returned to bed. Hector was actually still sore but didn't mind, it had all been worth it for them to both feel what they had beforehand. Hector actually woke the next morning before Tallon had, he showered and got dressed quietly and then went to his music room with a cup of coffee to work on a few things. Tallon woke up an hour later and found him no longer in the bed, he got up and checked the apartment to see the light on over the music room door-this signaled that Hector was recording so Tallon decided to catch a shower himself, then get coffee to relax on the couch. Around this time is when Hector opened the door and came out with his mug in order to get some more coffee as he was yawning still.

"Good morning, Love," Tallon greeted him softly. Hector smiled and went over to kiss him lightly.

"Morning baby. Glad to see you're awake," he replied lightly after fixing his coffee the way he liked it and sitting down beside his husband.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Tallon inquired gently while turning on the TV to check the news.

"Little sore, still a bit tired too. How about you?" Hector asked in response.

"The soreness is to be expected-in all fairness you did keep asking me to go faster and harder," Tallon chuckled some as Hector blushed lightly, "It'll fade. It's only because it was the first time," he added.

"I know. I researched it lightly after got married so I'd know what I was in for," Hector admitted.

"So did I, in the event we switched off with who received and who gave." Tallon smiled at him.

"I kind of enjoyed letting you give. Is it bad to say I want to try giving to you though? I thought it was an amazing feeling, and want you to feel it too." Hector told him gently.

"If you'd like to try I won't object but know my greatest pleasure is knowing that I made you feel good and seeing the smile on your face, and that I put it there because you're happy," Tallon said as Hector's blush darkened slightly, he leaned over and kissed his husband and Hector returned it. "So what were you working on in there? I woke up and saw the light on,"

"Attempting something new but it's not working out the way I planned it to go," Hector chuckled a bit.

"How so?" Tallon asked him.

"Can't find a tune I like to go with it," Hector shrugged as he started eating the pop-tart he'd gotten from the cupboard when he'd gotten his coffee the second time. He offered a bite to Tallon who only shook his head.

"You know I can't eat until after the first cup of coffee," Tallon reminded gently.

"Same here, this is my second cup." Hector giggled some. There was a knock at the door now as the both of them blinked and Tallon got up after putting his big down, he went to the door and unlocked the three different ones before opening it to see their friends there smiling wide.

"Do you always have to show up unannounced?" Tallon asked with a sigh.

"Well, you wouldn't answer your phones or the landline yesterday morning when we kept calling," Darius mumbled.

"We were busy," Tallon stated, he wasn't going to give them a reason to get hyped up over him and Hector making love for the first time.

"First thing in the morning?" Trent arched a brow now.

"Yeah, sleeping." Hector got up now with his mug and walked beside his husband.

"You don't know what happened, do you?" Ryan asked, both Hector and Tallon shook their heads.

"Hector...you might want to sit down for this," Thaxter offered now. Those were never comforting words to hear an hour after waking up, Tallon let them all inside then closed the door as Hector resumed his place on the couch and looked at them now.

"Just tell me what is going on guys," Hector stated placing the mug down.

"Vasquez is gone," Evan said softly, Hector froze.

"What...do you mean he is gone? We just saw him yesterday at the airport," Tallon asked right away.

"Gone as in...not coming back. He committed suicide yesterday morning, he left a note saying that he thought he could handle knowing someone was responsible for killing all of his friends. Asher is the one who called to let us know-he went over to check on Raymond because he noticed how quiet he'd been while we were still deployed after you revealed Hill to be a traitor. Asher said the door was unlocked and open, he went in and saw Raymond hanging from the ceiling fan-he was already dead." Viktor informed lightly. Hector's eyes widened in fear almost, Raymond had killed himself knowing that his friends were killed by Hill?

"How is Asher taking it? Does Alex know?" Tallon asked.

"Asher is...under three day suicide watch at Berk Psychiatric. He managed to call the police about the suicide but when they got there, Asher was a complete mess. We've been trying to contact Holgerson but no one has gotten back to us yet," Darius replied now. Tallon looked over at Hector-who thus far hadn't said a word but he looked shocked, and scared.

"Babe? Are you alright?" Tallon put a hand on his and shook him a bit. Hector shook his head slightly and took a few deep breaths as he got up and went in the bedroom to get his phone, he turned it on and ignored all the incoming texts and missed calls from yesterday when he and Tallon had made love-then slept. Hector pressed the button on the side as it beeped twice.

{This is Hector Haddock calling Alexander Holgerson. You read me, Lieutenant Colonel?}

Hector's phone doubled as a walkie-talkie, and he knew Alex's phone did the same thing. This was how they communicated if they couldn't use the radios or phone calls because of bad reception or distance. No answer at first and then a return beep.

 _ **{Hector Haddock? The new General who ended the war in Afghanistan?}**_

That...wasn't Alex's voice.

{Yes. Where is Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Holgerson?}

 _ **{I'm...sorry, General Haddock. The...Lieutenant Colonel went MIA about two days ago. His team returned without him and so far we've...had no luck in locating him.}**_

Hector flinched a bit, Alex was MIA?! Could this day get any worse? Raymond killed himself, Asher was on a suicide watch and now Alex was MIA-which stood for Missing In Action and he'd been missing for two days.

{What missions were they running and where were they last before he went MIA?}

 _ **{Running contact and you know I can't give you that information without a secure line...}**_

{I didn't ask for an excuse, soldier. Where was he? That's an order.}

 _ **{Location fifty seven, forty-five miles West of Fury base, General Haddock. It was a large area with heavy activity, we've been through it a few times but no sign of Holgerson. They're getting ready to call it as a POW.}**_

{Tell them I said _'don't you dare'_. I'll be in contact soon. Over and out.}

Hector lowered his phone now and clenched his fist. "Babe, are you okay?" Tallon asked him.

"No...in fact, I'm far from it right now." Hector stated with his head down before he sighed, he dialed a number on his phone and put it to his ear as the others wondered who he was calling. "Jay. It's Haddock."

" _Haddock! Good to hear from you, what can I do for you?"_

"Find me the fastest jet you can, and have it ready at Berk Airfield in an hour. Make sure there's a set of search and rescue gear with it, along with my M16, and M4-203." Hector said as Tallon's eyes widened.

" _What the hell do you need a jet for? Did you not just get back from Afghanistan?"_

"Jay for the love of Odin, do not make me have to make it a direct order. Just get the damn jet ready," Hector said then hung up.

"Hector, what the hell are you planning to do?" Darius asked quickly. Hector didn't answer him, he went to the bedroom and changed into his ACU then came out while popping the clip into his gun.

"I'm gonna find him myself," Hector said as he tossed his backpack over his shoulder, then grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Darius scolded him. "That guy said it was heavy activity, you can't go in alone! You just got back to Berk, Hector! Don't do this. They can't find him, there's no way you'll be able too! He's been missing for two days, please don't do this."

"If I lose Holgerson..." he trailed off headed for the door, "I will lose my mind," with that he hurried to the truck, started it up, then backed out and headed down the road.

"Why the fuck didn't you stop him!?" Drew said to Tallon now.

"You really think I could have? You know Hector, he's gonna do what he wants no matter what. I made a vow to support his choices, even if I don't agree with them and I won't go back on that now. Especially after yesterday, if I went back on it...he'd likely never forgive me," Tallon sighed.

"Why does yesterday have a bearing on your vows?" Evan asked.

"Because we made love," his friend's eyes widened some, "finally consummated the marriage from six months ago. That's why we didn't answer our phones, we were making love yesterday morning after getting home from the airport," Tallon told them.

"Aren't you worried about him? He's taking a jet to Iraq to find Holgerson, who has been missing two days in a heavy enemy area." Jessie stated.

"Of course I'm worried about him. But I know he'll be alright, he knows what he's doing. Trust him as I do," Tallon replied. The others just looked at the door where Hector had rushed out of. How could they trust he'd be okay when he was going by himself to Iraq to find someone who had been missing two days? He could get himself killed and then what would they do?

(Iraq; Four Hours Later)

He was hell bent and determined to do this. Hector reached Berk Airfield in record time-then immediately took off as soon as he was cleared to. It was a fighter jet, something small and fast for him to use to get to Iraq in record time. If a normal plan could do it in about ten hours with layovers, then a jet that could go nonstop straight through should cut the time right in half. He flew four hours and landed at Baghdad Airfield-he got himself a ride to the base and went right to find someone with a map and what he'd need. An hour later he was in a chopper by himself and headed towards the area where Holgerson was last seen by his team before they lost him two days before. There had been a lot of arguing, they tried to tell him not to go but he was anyway. He wasn't going to lose Holgerson too, he couldn't. Not after losing Cody, Sean, Drake, and now Raymond. Hector was exhausted and he knew that. He'd just gotten back to normal with sleeping and now this.

Hector knew he could have looked the other way and left this be but at the same time, he couldn't. This was all Hill's fault and Hector had choice words for that man when he got back. He hated it so much-had the best day of his life yesterday morning, finally getting to consummate his and his husband's marriage-then all this news and now he was in Iraq running a solo search and rescue. Very dangerous but he didn't care, he wouldn't lose him. He refused to. Hector took another thirty minutes to get to the area and landed somewhere safe-he got his gear on and headed in. Holgerson was alive, he knew it, he felt it. He had to be captured or wounded and hiding out-Hector refused to believe Holgerson was dead.

(Three Hours Later)

He'd been searching awhile and hiding out from enemies in between if he spotted them. There was really only place left to check, a big building just ahead of him. The time was 7:30pm, 4:30pm back in Berk though. He left seven hours ago and the time then was 8am, he arrived in Iraq at 3pm with the time change. Spent an hour getting ready then thirty minute flight to his location and now it was three hours after all that. If Holgerson wasn't in here then Hector had no choice but to believe he was gone and he didn't know what he'd do if that was the case. Hector snuck inside and kept himself hidden to listen in to any of the enemy soldiers in the main area. He spoke and understood the language-it was great for times like this when he needed information. He caught words like Prisoners and Basement so that is where he would need to go. This had to be a holding area for prisoners. If Alex was here, that's where he was. Hector got away from them and started making his way towards the lower level.

There was a trap door that led down he'd located so he found an opening and got down there and sure enough-it was a long area of cells or side rooms. Hector's eyes narrowed-how the hell was he going to find Alex in this-there had to be at least a hundred cells and rooms down here and he was just one soldier. A call would work but it could also get him spotted and then he'd have to fight his way through. That was his choice: use a call and risk getting seen, or search in silence and secrecy? He wanted out of here, and Alex with him so he'd risk being found. Hector cupped his hands over his mouth and let out a loud screech like roar-it was a dragon call because Hector's platoon was named dragon. Made sense to use a call signal that would let Alex know who was coming for him. At first nothing for minute but then there was a return call to him. Hector started running, giving his signal still and it continued to return to him-getting closer and closer with each step.

Enemies also came and Hector just grabbed his gun and started firing to keep them out of his way. Finally after fifteen minutes, Hector stopped at the cell the signal was coming from and he looked inside seeing someone sitting there. "Alex?" Hector panted.

"Hector? What are...you doing here?" Alex panted.

"I'm here for you. Let's get you outta here my friend," Hector said as he grabbed his knife and slammed it into the lock of the cell and broke it. The door slid open and Hector rushed to Alex and checked over him. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah...my ankle is fucked up though. Please tell me you have a team waiting?" Alex asked.

"Um...that's a strong word...I have a chopper waiting...once we get to it." Hector stated softly.

"You came...all by yourself!?" Alex asked.

"Can we talk about this later, ya know...after we're at base!" Hector shushed him as he held Alex to walk as they started making their way out and up through the hatch. Once up there, Hector had to hide Alex and continue shooting or fighting for them to get out. When in the clear, Hector got Alex and they headed outside and right towards the hidden chopper which was untouched by enemies-meaning they never found it. Hector got Alex in the back and treated his ankle then they took off back to Fury base.

(Thirty Minutes Later)

Reaching base, Hector glared at the soldiers who had said it wasn't possible that Alex was still alive and then shook his head in disappointment. Hector made it clear he was taking Holgerson with him when he left so the man could recover after everything. Alex was treated for his ankle and any injuries. Hector planned to stay the night and they'd be leaving by jet the next morning since he already called it in to have it ready. Alex was resting now and Hector alongside him in a chair. This ended the night for them at 9:15pm or so after all said and done. When morning came, Hector and Alex were taken to Baghdad Airfield and got loaded on the jet and then they were gone-heading back to Berk at top speed with Hector piloting.

(Berk; Four Hours Later)

They'd left Iraq at noon time after getting everything ready. They landed back in Berk at 4pm but with the time change it was actually 1pm. Unloading, they got to Hector's truck which spend the night at the airport and the two were headed back to Tallon and Hector's apartment since Alex had given up his apartment to other renters while he was deployed. Hector said he could stay with him for a while to recover and find another place. Pulling in the driveway, he helped Alex to the door and opened it walking in and completely taking Tallon and the others by surprise.

"Hector!" Tallon said with shock and worry as he rushed over to help him. The guys made a space for Alex to be sat down and then Hector went to get their things from the truck before shutting the door. "What the hell happened!"

"It's a long story...I took a fighter jet from BA to Iraq-only took four hours. Got there, grabbed a map, chopper and headed to the area. Searched three hours before coming to the place Alex was in, he was being held captive. I gave the platoon's call, he returned it and I started searching for him in there. Fought a bunch of soldiers, killed a few, wounded a few but got him out. Got back to base, spent the night, left at night, flew back to Berk and just got home. That's a simplified version." Hector stated.

"And I owe you my life, Hector..." Alex told him with a smile, "But you're fucking crazy for coming alone! What is wrong with you!"

"You just said it, sir. I'm crazy." Hector chuckled a bit. Tallon just hugged him tightly and kissed him deeply.

"I'm just glad you're alright...but don't you ever do that shit again! You scared me to death, babe," Tallon sighed out in relief his husband was back and alright-surprisingly not even injured.

"Sorry baby. I just...I couldn't do nothing," Hector relaxed in his lover's arms now.

"It's okay. You're home now and safe, that's all I care about. Why don't you go grab a shower and then get some sleep?" Tallon offered when he heard Hector yawn tiredly. Hector nodded and kissed his husband before heading to the bedroom to get his things, then finally the bathroom for the shower. That only took twenty minutes-when he came out he went right to the bedroom and fell asleep moments later. Tallon sighed heavily, curse his stubborn but protective husband. But what he did was nothing short of amazing: rushing out to Iraq to save Alex. Not many people would just throw themselves into that situation when just coming out of a tour themselves. Hector did and it was both brave and stupid at the same time, especially because he went alone.

The others in the room which was Inferno, Darius, Drew, Trent, Skylar, and Jessie were just sitting there in shock seeing Alex on the couch. Hector actually did it. He found him, alive, and only slightly wounded after two days captive. Hector didn't even give thought to the man possibly being dead, he heard a friend was in trouble and rushed off to help anyway he could. It was almost as if Hector refused to believe Alex could be dead unless he confirmed it himself, one thing was for sure though: Hector never gave up until he knew for sure. He saved Alex's life, all because he refused to give up and it's one of the many things they all loved about him.


	67. Celebrations

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

67; Celebrations

After the day where Hector returned from saving Alex-who everyone thought was dead-things were great. Alex was healed and living on his own again, Hector had seen his family a number of times since returning and loved that too. He and Tallon made love at least three times a week, both being equal about the giving and receiving portions. Both loved it and liked switching off in different positions. However, his family still had no idea the two of them were married but the girls-aside from Heather- kept asking when they were going to do the remarriage ceremony so everyone could enjoy it but Hector and Tallon hadn't decided yet. They'd been married eleven months now, it would be a full year in March and they still couldn't believe it so much time had passed already. The only other big things that happened was Hector telling Alex what happened to Raymond and then the funeral for him too-the soldier who killed himself after learning that three of his old teammates were killed by another man.

Hector being the general had to lead the ceremony and it was anything but easy to get through. All the normal for a military funeral. Words of comfort, of support, then the three gun volley salute for the soldier and finally the lowering into the ground. That was a hard day for Alex and Asher, Hector too but they all managed to get through it in one piece by being there for one another. Asher was doing better now-seeing a counselor for what he'd seen and Alex was also aware of the whole Douglas Hill situation-the man hadn't been happy to find out three of his old teammates were dead because of one man who was jealous. And as Hector had told himself, he had choice words for Mr. Hill when he got back from Iraq and had recovered in the sleeping department What an interesting day that had been too, Inferno and the others got to see first hand what happens when you keep pushing Hector. Although Hill never put his hands on Raymond, he did have a hand in it because it was his fault Raymond killed himself.

The month was now February again, Tallon's and Hector's birthdays had passed making them twenty two now. Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New years had passed and were over now. The Furysen's held it at their house and yet his parents still didn't figure out the two were married and would be a full year married in just another two weeks or so. March would make it one year since they got hitched in Iraq thanks to Darius performing the ceremony for them which they were still very grateful for him doing. The award and promotion ceremony had been pushed back due to a couple of situations so that's what they were attending today at Berk Hall. Hector already confirmed with whoever was handing out awards to use his old name of Haddock so not to tip off his family about the secret eloping that he and Tallon did-that was not a battle he wanted to fight right now. So at the moment, that's what Hector and Tallon were doing: getting ready for the ceremony that all of Dragon platoon was attending. The other platoons had already gone-it was split up in order to keep down the amount of people in one place at one time.

"President asked you to play again?" Tallon inquired when he saw Hector getting his guitar and laptop packed up, followed by wires and the microphone.

"No, but just in case he does-I'm bringing it." Hector chuckled.

"Always on top of things. Been meaning to ask-did the other guys resign their contracts yet?" Tallon smiled.

"Which guys? Inferno, platoon, or my brother and his friends?" Hector questioned while making sure he had everything ready for the ceremony which started in an hour.

"Any of them-you know we still have to do ours by the end of the week, well, if we're resigning?" Tallon reminded.

"I believe Inferno was waiting on us. I'm not sure who in Dragon has or hasn't. As for the others...I believe Drew didn't resign, and neither did Skylar. Something about learning his lesson that he shouldn't of joined just so he wasn't bored. I know Jessie did, and I think so did Trent and Darius. Hector stated. "Are we resigning?" he added.

"What do you want to do? Our options were two, four, or six years I think." Tallon looked over to him.

"It doesn't matter to me. I like the military and it's not like we don't have normal lives being in it. We still have our own apartment, live together, married, make love, pay bills, so on and so forth. The military has never changed that for us since being together, nor did it before we even got together. I like what it offers me, it changed my life and brought me more happiness than I ever thought possible. Sure, I've lost a lot of people but I know they are still with me. The military...it gave me things I didn't have before. Family, friends...a purpose to keep fighting, and it gave me you, Tal. It made me who I am today and I don't think I can just let that go, it wouldn't feel right and I'd feel like a part of me is missing." Hector said softly while zipping his bag shut.

"I don't think I could have said that better myself, Love. Why don't we resign for another two years and go from there?" Tallon suggested.

"I can live with that. I love you," Hector smiled as he moved closer to his husband and kissed him lightly. Tallon wrapped his arms around Hector's waist and kissed him deeper-this turned into a make out session as always when Tallon pinned him to the wall and started kissing his neck.

"How much time do we have?" Tallon purred against his neck lightly making Hector shiver with excitement.

"More than enough," Hector replied as Tallon lifted Hector up and locked his lover's legs around his waist while taking both of them to the bedroom and laying him down with Tallon on top of him, between his spread legs while still making out.

(Forty-Five Minutes Later)

The two finished and laid in bed panting heavily with wide, satisfied smiles. It was amazing how much they could do in so little time. They only made out and stroked one another for about fifteen minutes and spent the rest switching off and fucking one another. They loved being able to do that, being equal in what they did to the each other. They laid there another five minutes before cleaning off and getting dressed to get to the ceremony on time-didn't look good for the General to be late of all people. Hector knew who was being promoted though and who was getting what award so this was just really for him to watch. They got things ready and headed to Berk Hall in the truck, this would be a good day. See the platoon, his family, friends, and just have fun.

(Berk Hall)

They arrive on time as expected and headed inside with all the stuff, they instantly greeted the president and then Hector's family, before moving on to friends. This only took ten minutes to get through everyone before they relaxed and just talked for a while until the ceremony began. It was down to the end after an hour, all awards were handed out first and medal-after that it was promotions. Tallon was going to be one of the next ones getting promoted-Hector had pushed for it too and put in good word as to why he thought Tallon should have it. The others got promoted too-all of them were in officer ranks now. Well, Trent, Darius, and Jessie hadn't gotten that high but Inferno guys had. Viktor and Evan made First Lieutenant, Ryan made Second Lieutenant, Thaxter made Captain. Tallon was next and Hector smiled like an idiot because like Cody got the honor with him when promoting, Hector got to promote his husband to his next rank. The GOA was the one handling the ceremony but he came over and handed Hector pin, badge, and name tag.

"Our next promotion is to Tallon Furysen," Gary smiled as he handed Hector the microphone.

"Tallon," Hector said now as Tallon looked at him a little surprised. "You are loyal, fierce, protective, and take control when you have too. You have worked very hard and it has not gone unnoticed, especially by me. It is my esteemed honor to be the one to promote you to your next rank. Congratulations, Major Furysen." Tallon's eyes went wide wide shock as Hector replaced his pin, then his name tag with a wide smile. Tallon couldn't believe it, he made Major?! And Hector got to promote him? Nothing made this day better for him than this moment to be promoted and by his husband. Hector shook his hand but then leaned and kissed him lightly. The room smiled and clapped as Hector handed the microphone back to Gary with a smile before he stepped back in line.

"And lastly because I'm sure he's unaware-but the last up your very own Hector Haddock the Third," Gary said as Hector blinked a bit. He was getting promoted? The only promotion left would be the General of the Army and that was...Gary's position right now. He was very confused suddenly, "The rest of you soldiers can go have a seat to watch this," he added as the soldiers broke off and took their places at their seats while Hector now stood up there alone before Gary, the president-who had gotten up and come over, and before the others all in their seats.

"This information has been kept quiet since it was initiated and very few know of what happened but here today, you will all learn of the outcome that derived from this young man's outstanding leadership, loyalty, and determination." the president began. Hector stood firm but he already saw where this was going, they were going to talk about what happened in Afghanistan. The microphone was handed back to Gary now-who smiled.

"This young man beside me is one of many talents or so I've heard from his platoon, the entire Nightwave company in fact." Gary began and then went on the next fifteen minutes to talk about the mission in Afghanistan that was kept super top secret, going on about how Hector carried out the first phase of capturing their target, then went on to continue the last two phases solo. "Now while you think this skilled young man is only the rank of Major-I'm afraid he is not. After the traitor was revealed, Mr. Haddock became the rank of General-just under myself and he is reason that the Afghanistan war is over. He ran a solo mission, risking his life to capture and terminate the life of the Afghan leader-thus beginning the peace negotiations."

Hector inwardly cringed, had to bring it up, didn't he? "He is the youngest soldier to ever make a rank this high and to further prove his heroics, just months ago in September after getting home from the Afghanistan tour, Mr. Haddock took a fighter jet to return to Iraq to save Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Holgerson-who had been a MIA soldier for two days and when Hector learned of such, he went out to find him alone. And he did, then returned him safely home to Berk. Mr. Haddock is a man of many qualities and I'm sure most of you have heard them before: his kindness, generosity, humor, loyalty, courage, fierce, brave, and the list continues but...it all comes down to one thing. General Haddock is to be recognized and the honor will be given by our very own President Jasper Morgan," Gary went on. The microphone was given back to the president now.

"The final award Mr. Haddock is to receive is one only give to the bravest of the brave with courage, loyalty, willing to give his or her life to save civilians or fellow soldiers, a soldier who distinguishes themselves through conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of life above and beyond the call of duty while serving against armed enemies of the Archipelago and for valor in combat. A top all that; you are the soldier responsible for ending the war with Afghanistan: for all this, we award you the Archipelago's highest honor: the Medal of Honor. Wear it proudly-you have earned it. You're a hero to the entire Barbaric Archipelago, son," president Morgan smiled pinning it ahead of all the other medals he'd received over the years.

Hector was beside himself. The Medal of Honor?! That was...the highest medal any soldier could receive and it didn't just go to anyone and he had earned it?! The president put his hand out as Hector shook it slowly still in shock, then he shook hands with Gary before both stepped aside. "Let's give it up for him folks!" Gary announced. The people in the room jumped to their feet and began clapping for him. Hector stood firm but inside, the shock was overwhelming but yet, he smiled nevertheless. "And that concludes the ceremony! Please enjoy the food and drinks,"

As soon as they walked away, Tallon rushed him and actually lifted him up, spinning him around then bringing him back down to kiss him deeply. "Congratulations babe! The Medal of Honor, didn't see that coming but Gods you definitely earned it!"

"I-I don't feel like I did, Tal..." Hector admitted.

"Of course you did! Hector, you ended the war in Afghanistan with that top secret mission. And you ran the final two phases solo! Plus saving Alex! You have so earned it! Take some pride," Thaxter smiled wide now. Hector didn't feel pride in what he did though, he shot someone point blank between the eyes to end that war. And nine innocent lives were lost to do it as well. Hector didn't feel like a hero.

"Yeah...I guess so," he sighed softly before heading to the bar and getting a beer.

"Is he okay? He doesn't seem happy to earn the highest medal any soldier can earn and it takes a shit ton to earn at that," Ryan asked.

"But you also have to remember what he went through to finish that mission. Being ambushed, captured, molested, his team executed, then running it solo, and having to shoot the guy. You know Hector hates killing-orders or not, he didn't want to kill that guy." Viktor added to his elder brother's statement.

"Maybe you should talk to him, Tal..." Evan suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Tallon said but then he saw the president approach Hector and decided to hang back a bit.

"I noticed you brought your music things, plan to perform?" Jasper chuckled hopefully.

"I did if you had wanted me to, sir." Hector replied as he was already more than halfway done with his beer.

"I won't say no to a little entertainment," the president smiled to him as Hector nodded and finished his beer then tossed it away while moving to his stuff and setting it up. This didn't take long to do, maybe ten minutes to get the speakers up and then everything hooked up the wires to his guitar and laptop. When all that was done, Hector took off his officers hat and Class A coat so they'd be out of his way. He got his guitar on and then picked something from his laptop as it started.

" _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh. Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh. Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh!"_ he started as everyone began to quiet down and listen closer. Tallon and the others made their way to their seats in order to watch the show. Hector still hated big crowds but he put up with it to make others happy. Hector was a please, always had been. _"Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh. Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh. Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh!"_ then it slowed down some as he moved closer to the microphone and took a breath with his eyes closed.

" _This is an anthem for the homesick. For the beaten. The lost, the broke, the defeated. A song for the heartsick, for the standbys-living life in the shadow of a goodbye."_ it picked up a little now, _"Do you remember when we learned how to fly? We'd play make-believe; we were young and had time on our side. You're stuck on the ground. Got lost, can't be found. Just remember that you're still alive!"_ he sang as he started playing notes faster on his guitar.

" _I'll carry you home! No, you're not alone! Keep marching on-this is worth fighting for. You know we've all got battle scars. You've had enough-but just don't give up. Stick to your guns. You are worth fighting for. You know we've all got battle scars. Keep marching on!"_ he held that note a few seconds as it slowed again.

" _This is a call to the soldiers, the fighters. The young, the innocent, and righteous. We've got a little room to grow. Better days are near. Hope is so much stronger than fear."_ another pause as his eyes finally opened. _"So if you jump, kid, don't be scared to fall. We'll be kings and queens in this dream, all for one, one for all. You can light up the dark-there's a fire in your heart. Burning brighter than ever before."_ it picked up again as Hector smiled some.

" _I'll carry you home! No, you're not alone! Keep marching on-this is worth fighting for. You know we've all got battle scars. You've had enough-but just don't give up. Stick to your guns. You are worth fighting for. You know we've all got battle scars. Keep marching on!"_ he took a breath now.

" _On and on, like we're living on a broken record. Hope is strong, but misery's a little quicker. Sit, and we wait, and we drown there, thinking, "Why bother playing when it's unfair?" They say life's a waste, I say they lack belief. They tell me luck will travel, I tell 'em that's why I've got feet. Left, right, left, right-moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat."_ another quick pause. _"This could be the last chance you have to fly. Do you like the ground? Want it to pass you by? Man, you had it all when you were just a kid. Do you even remember who you were back then? What do you want in life? Will you be twice as strong? What would you sacrifice? What are you waiting on? Don't stop, march on!"_ they'd never heard Hector do something like that before-it was like a mini rap that they very much enjoyed.

" _I'll carry you home! No, you're not alone! Keep marching on-this is worth fighting for. You know we've all got battle scars. You've had enough-but just don't give up. Stick to your guns. You are worth fighting for. You know we've all got battle scars. Keep marching on!"_ then it was jut guitar for a few seconds.

" _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh. Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh. Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh!"_ he took a breath and kept playing with a smile. _"Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh. Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh. Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh!...Keep marching on!"_ then it came to an end and there was more cheering and clapping for him. Hector gave a nod as he put his guitar on the stand and Tallon came over to him with a smile.

"When did you write that one, it's really nice," Tallon asked.

"I don't remember right now," Hector sighed as Tallon looked at him a little concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine baby," Hector offered a smile.

"You sure, you seem...I don't know. Out of it right now," Tallon lifted his chin slightly.

"I'm okay, just didn't sleep well last night. I'm gonna go out for a smoke," Hector replied gently as he kissed Tallon's cheek then headed for the door to have a cigarette outside, they saw him just standing on the steps with it between his fingers and staring up.

"Did you get to talk to him?" Thaxter asked.

"I asked him if he was okay and he said he was-just that he didn't sleep well last night. He seems out of it," Tallon sighed.

"Well, we do what we always do. We'll give him his space and let him come to us," Ryan offered. Hector stayed outside another ten minutes before coming back in and getting his guitar strap back on while trying to find something to play and sing for the group that was sitting around talking.

"So, Hector. A few of us were wondering something," came the voice of the president now, Hector glanced over at him. "You've been...in the military six years now?" Hector nodded to him, "What made you join?" it fell quiet now as the others looked over to him-wondering what his answer would be to the president's question.

"I wanted to be somebody. I wanted to be something." Hector replied.

"Elaborate?" he asked calmly.

Hector sighed some as he let his fingers play on the strings of his guitar now, lightly. No real tune, just trying to think of an answer. "I was a nothing, and a nobody. I got...bullied in school and ignored at home. Half the time I wondered if I was actually alive at all but the pain of it all reminded me I was," he started now without looking up, "I was always told that I'd always be a worthless, useless, weak, nothing, and a nobody. That...my life would never go anywhere. I heard it so much, I started to believe it and figured it would never change. I didn't want to live a life like that-where I was always hurting, no one noticed me, no one cared about me. But then I met Cody...and it changed everything. The change I was so desperate to find came through him. He helped me sign up, took me the places I had to go, he watched me graduate. I owe...so much to that man. Hell, I owe him my life."

"He saved you on tour?" someone asked.

"No. The day I met him, he saved my life. Truth is, if I hadn't met him...I was likely gonna go home and kill myself because I was sick of everything. Him telling me to call him if I was interested in joining after handing me the pamphlet. I found that pamphlet when I was gonna end it all, started reading and I got interested hearing how it could changes lives. He saved my life and he'll never know how much it meant to me that he talked to me that day in the school. So if it wasn't clear already...I joined to change my life because I hated it before the military. I joined to be somebody and be something." Hector replied with a soft smile. "And I did exactly that. I also got to help people and protect the people I love." he added. "There's no better job than that," he smiled now.

"Well said, Mr. Haddock. You are truly an inspiration to us all," the president smiled wide as Hector nodded and turned back to his guitar and started getting ready to find something to play, after all it was a celebration. There was so much to be happy about, nothing could destroy his happiness. Friends, family, husband-his life was perfect.


	68. Dead To You

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

68; Dead To You

February was over, March was mid way through. Hector and Tallon had officially been together two years and married for one of them and the feeling was still as amazing as when it began. Although, no one outside who already knew had been informed yet. Hector and Tallon just didn't know how to tell them without starting a fight so they were just keeping it on the down low for now. A lot of things were changing though: Skylar and Reina were living together and engaged, discussing getting married in a year or so. Drew and Mandy were married-small ceremony with just close friends and family. Evan and Mia were also married and talking about having another child but nothing official just yet. Darius and Carmen were living together finally, also so was Heather with Freddie. Trent and Danielle still lived together and Trent wanted to propose but was nervous on doing do. Jessie and his girl, Ella were doing real good. Everyone was doing good and it made Hector happy to know. Everyone had come so far in six years since his joining the military.

Tallon, Thaxter, Evan, Ryan, and Viktor all resigned with the military for another two years. Darius, Trent, and Jessie were in for two as well but their contract would be up before the guys of Inferno-not by a great distance however. Hector never told his parents he resigned his contract for the military-they'd only done it a few weeks ago and drill had now been moved to the first weekend of every month. Oh, and most of Nightwave resigned too, only a few left for personal reasons. The company was down to about one hundred and ten from it's original one hundred and forty four. It wasn't exactly even but Hector made it work accordingly-there were soldiers being trained all the time so it could always change but for right now, that is what it stayed at. Hector still worked part time for Anthony, Tallon helped out from time to time too but otherwise it was just everyone being friends and living their lives happily.

Tonight, Hector and Tallon were supposed to be going to the Haddock's for a family dinner but as it turned out for once, Tallon was actually sick and being forced to stay home to rest by Hector himself. It started with just a headache but Hector noticed Tallon was actually a little pale and slow all day, just lounging on the couch with his eyes closed also more bathroom trips than usual. When Hector came out of the music room and heard him throwing up-it was officially diagnosed that Tallon was sick and needed to rest so Hector had been taking care of him all day thus far. He made Tallon stay in the bedroom or on the couch, also got him anything he needed which for a long while was just water or ginger ale but he didn't eat a lot.

"I'm sorry I can't come tonight," Tallon coughed a bit.

"It's just dinner, baby. You come to all the others-I think you can miss one," Hector teased slightly as he kissed his husband's forehead, he was still warm.

"Still, I feel bad not attending family events." Tallon smiled a bit.

"You just rest, I won't be gone long. If you need anything, call me okay?" Hector told him as he kissed his cheek and got off the floor to finish getting ready. Tallon mumbled some as he closed his eyes and tried to rest while Hector was getting a shower in before he left, it was only just going on 5:30pm-dinner for 6pm. Tallon was sure he'd be fine a few short hours until his husband was away for the family dinner. Tallon managed to fall back to sleep while Hector was showering, he was tired. Hector came out fifteen minutes later and saw his husband fast asleep, Hector smiled as he covered him up more then grabbed his things and left the apartment to get to his parent's house.

(Haddock House)

Hector pulled up in the truck and parked it in the driveway, he shut it off and headed into the house. Instantly greeted by his parents. Darius and Carmen were next, then Heather and Freddie. Even Skylar, Reina, May, and Simon were there. Hector already missed Tallon and hoped he was okay at home by himself. "Where's Tallon, sweetheart?" Val asked him.

"He's not feeling well today. Been running a fever of 102.2 since 10am, sleeping, throwing up. He wanted to come but I told him to stay home and rest," Hector informed gently.

"Awe, well I hope he feels better soon," Heather said softly.

"I'm sure he will-but with him sick, I'm not going to stay long tonight. I want to get back home to make sure he's okay and the fever is dropping," Hector told them.

"Of course, we understand, son." Spencer smiled. After catching up for a bit in the living room while dinner finished, they all moved to the dining room area for the dinner. Everyone sat down as it was placed on the table, they said a quick prayer and began to eat together. There was light conversation, laughing, and more. Hector had messaged Tallon but he didn't answer so Hector assumed he was still asleep if he wasn't answering. Hector knew Tallon's phone had been right on the table when he left about thirty minutes ago.

"So Hector, how are things at the shop?" Skylar asked him.

"Pretty good actually. Anthony is glad to have his right hand back," Hector chuckled a bit.

"I bet, his orders got really backed up with you gone." Darius pointed out, obviously referring to when Hector first joined the military and had quit his job there.

"How's Tallon doing, have you heard from him yet?" Carmen inquired.

"He hasn't answered, I think he's sleeping still." Hector replied.

"Hey, you're six years are up now. You gonna be at the auto shop full time?" Skylar asked now. Hector hadn't told anyone he resigned yet, he was going to tell them when Tallon was with him-but now he was sick.

"Of course not," Spencer chuckled as Hector looked to his father now wondering what he was getting at, his father seemed just a little...too happy to find out Hector's six year contract was up-although none of them knew yet that he resigned another two years. "He's gonna come work with me at Berk Hall. My term is almost up-perfect time to learn how to become the mayor of Berk. I'm sure everyone will vote for him. My son, the soldier hero of Berk as mayor. There's no contest," Hector's eyes widened a bit.

"Dad, you know I don't want to be the mayor...right?" Hector asked.

"Well, there's no rush son. I still have another six months or so. You'll be working side by side with me starting Monday. I already got ya hired. Answering phones, taking notes, attending meetings, and traveling to other..." Spencer continued on talking but all Hector heard was that his father got him hired to work at Berk Hall. He did all that without telling him...

"Dad. I don't...want to be mayor at all. You know that, I've said it before..." Hector informed firmer.

"Come on now, Hector...You can't work at the shop the rest of your life. You're twenty two now-you did your time in the military. Now it's time to grow up and work a real job," Spencer said.

"Excuse me?..." Hector asked at his father's words now. "I'm...pretty sure you're...not trying to tell me what to do right?" he asked slower.

"Heavens no, Hector. I'd never tell you what to do, I know you're an adult now..." Hector sighed in relief a little bit, "I'm merely suggesting what you should do. The auto shop is no place for you after all you've done for these islands. The people would be proud to have you leading them,"

Hector facepalmed-so he had no choice now. "Dad...I can't work...in your office with you. Not just because I don't want to but also...because I'm...still in the military." Hector told him as Spencer's smile seemed to fade slightly.

"I know that, still things to wrap up before you leave, right?" Spencer smiled again.

"Oh for the love of...Dad, no." Hector sighed heavily. "I resigned for another two years on active duty. I did it a few weeks ago. Tallon and the rest of Inferno too. I didn't leave the military-I'm likely...not going to. It's my job," he added calmly. Now Spencer's face grew serious.

"You did this three weeks ago and didn't tell me? Or anyone for that matter?" Spencer said becoming a little angry.

"Well for starters, it's not really any of your business. As you said: I'm twenty two years old and an adult-also that you can't tell me what to do. Tal and I planned on telling everyone together but since he's sick and you clearly tried to get me to do something you know that I have no interest in-I just told you myself. I'm still full time, active duty for another two years and likely more to follow that. Now, let's just drop the conversation now and go back to have a nice family dinner," Hector said gently.

"He's such a bad influence on you," Spencer mumbled quietly but Hector heard it and now it was his turn to get a little peeved.

"He's not a bad influence, I chose to resign. He asked me what I wanted to do and I said that I wanted to resign my contract-he chose to resign with me, and then Inferno too. That's just what we do, we stick together. We have for six years no, we're not gonna stop doing what we love to do," Hector sighed with his eyes closed.

"That's not what I mean, Hector. He's a bad influence because you won't do anything without his consent. Everything you two do, you do together. You even said you wouldn't stay here long-just to get back to him," Spencer huffed.

"He's sick, Dad and has been all day. Weren't you listening when I told you that? High fever, throwing up, can't really eat or sleep. Of course I'm gonna take care of him, just like he always did when I was sick." Hector stated now.

"Honestly I thought you would've grown out of this being with him thing. It was cute for a while but how are you ever going to settle down and have a family. You're obsessed because you're scared to be alone-you don't need him, Hector." Hector's eyes widened more now. Did he really just go there?! He swore he wouldn't! "But I suppose I can't stop you either. But really, you don't need to wait on him for answers to things. " Spencer sighed heavily.

That did it for him. His father swore he would never hurt him like this again and he was. Trying to force him to work for him? Getting mad over his resigning for another two years in the military? Saying he and Tallon shouldn't be together? Did all that shit in the hospital mean anything to him. "You know something...this isn't even worth the fight," Hector stated as he got up.

"Right back to him? Of course. He means more than we do," Spencer crossed his arms over his chest. "You're never away from him, you don't make decisions without him, you live together, pay everything together. I swear it's like you two are a married couple..." the man sighed.

"For once, you aren't wrong." Hector stated firmly now as Spencer looked at him arching a brow. "I'm never away from him because he's always there for me when I need him. I value his opinion when it comes to anything so yes, I don't make decisions without him. Yes we live together and pay things together because that's what couples do. Darius and Carmen do it. Heather and Freddie do it. Even Skylar and Reina do it! Why the fuck can't Tallon and I do it! And you wanna know something else. We are a married couple, in every sense of the words."

"No, you two are dating." Spencer remarked.

"No. Tallon and I are actually married." Hector said as Heather's, Val's and Spencer's eyes widened.

"When the hell did this happen?!" Spencer got out of his seat now angrily.

"In Afghanistan, like the third day we were there. He proposed to me out of the blue and we said fuck it and got married right in the chow tent. You can ask Skylar and Darius to confirm that for you," Hector crossed his arms over his chest now-eyes narrowed. Spencer looked at Skylar and Darius who nodded, Darius even pulled up a video of the proposal and the end of the wedding ceremony.

"So you went behind everyone's backs, again! I swear, you have no regard for anyone other than yourself! Who even married you, I assume this isn't even legal." Spencer said.

"Darius married us!" they fell quiet now. "Darius took the online program to become a licensed minister for the Archipelago. He legally married us, a year ago. We've been keeping it a secret for awhile until things settled down so we could do the proposal and remarriage ceremony all over again with the family present. We filed everything with the island of Berk, faxing everything back and forth-mailing in the signed license and then them sending back the official license in the mail. I've legally been Hector Furysen for a year now,"

"I cannot even believe you right now. I swear, you're trying to disgrace this family." Spencer remarked closing his eyes.

"I can't believe you! You swore to me in the hospital last year that you wouldn't fucking do this again! Swore you'd be my Dad and support my choices. That you were okay with mine and Tallon's relationship!" Hector yelled angrily.

"The relationship yes, not this-a marriage behind everyone's backs, Hector!" Spencer retorted.

"For Odin's sake, how have you not noticed our rings!? We never take them off-it's always been there but what a fucking shocker that you just don't notice!" Hector argued.

"I swear Hector, if you tell me that you two have had sex next, I'm gonna lose it." Spencer scoffed.

"Been having sex since we got home last September. The first time was the morning we got home and I told you all that we were too tired to hang out. And it's just so much fun that we do it at least three times a week," Hector retorted in a matter of fact tone.

"Hector Haddock!" Spencer scolded.

"Furysen if you wouldn't mind. I am a married man now, well, have been for a year." Hector grinned a little.

"I swear to the Gods, Hector. Why are you trying to destroy this family! If you didn't want to be a part of it that much then maybe you should have killed yourself when you were seventeen or died on one of the tours!" his hand went right across Hector's face-it didn't bring him to the floor and Spencer immediately shut his mouth when he heard the room gasp in shock at what he had said and had done, Hector actually stumbled back slightly with wide eyes. "Hector...I didn't...I didn't mean that..." he said quickly.

Hector closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly, then let them go. His father actually backhanded him again, and said those horrible things to him. "You swore to me a year ago after I got shot saving you that you wouldn't do this again. That you wouldn't hurt me like this again and yet...you have. Let's see if you can remember what I told you would happen if you pulled this shit again," Hector told him as Spencer's eyes widened some.

"No...Hector no, please...I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I just...wasn't thinking," Spencer pleaded.

"No. You just didn't care, and didn't support me like you promised me you would. And I told you that if you ever did this again: I was done and would be dead to you. You are my father, and I will always love you no matter what-but I can't forgive this a second time. This is the last time you will ever see me because from now on, I'm dead to you." Hector said before turning and leave the house. Hector got right in his truck ignoring the pleas from the rest of his family to come back in-but he just started it up and left the house returning to the apartment.

"Good going, Dad," Darius remarked coldly as he took Carmen's hand and they left next.

"You couldn't just be happy for him like you promised him you would," Skylar added as he left with Reina in their car.

"I can't even stand to look at you right now," Heather closed her eyes and left with Freddie.

(Furysen Apartment)

Hector pulled into the driveway, put it in park then shut it off and just sat there a few minutes before getting out and heading for the door and walking inside. "Hey, you're home," Thaxter greeted, Hector noticed the group of Inferno sitting around in the living room. "We came over because Tal said he was feeling better finally and needed company until you got back," he added. Hector never answered as he just stood there as Tallon came out of the bedroom.

"Hey babe, you're home early. How was the dinner?" Tallon asked gently. Hector didn't reply again and Tallon moved closer to him. "Hec?" he asked with concern in his voice. Hector was near the wall by the living room door entrance, he was just standing there. "What happened? What's wrong babe?" Hector slid down the wall with his knees pulled up-arms around them and burying his head against his arms to hide his face while he just started crying there. Tallon quickly got to his knees and pulled Hector against him in a loving and comforting hug-he didn't know what the hell had happened when Hector was over at his parent's house but it couldn't have been good if Hector was crying like this and it appeared all Tallon could do was just hold him until he figured out what the heck happened.


	69. Slipping Farther

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

69; Slipping Farther

Thaxter, Ryan, Evan, Viktor, and Tallon had no idea what had happened to Hector but it couldn't have been good for him to end up home thirty minutes after the dinner had started at 6pm. And much more to the point, Hector fell down with his knees up and hiding his face while actually sobbing over something they didn't know. Tallon reacted as always and just held him, this was something he knew Hector always needed if he was upset-someone to hold him when he cried and just let him come down from it on his own, then they'd normally talk about what was bothering him. Right now it seems to be in the crying phase, where something happened and he didn't have any other emotion that to cry. Inferno was over because Tallon woke up around 6:15pm and felt a lot better, he'd seen a text from Ryan asking how he felt and Tallon said he felt better and to come over to keep him company if they wanted since Hector was at the dinner. So they came straight over and then not even fifteen minutes later, Hector returned home and now all this was going on.

It was now 7pm, Hector was still on the ground with his face hiding in his arms-he cried almost thirty minutes straight but now it seemed that the sobbing had stopped, so had the shaking and it was just silent tears and sniffling every few seconds. The others had stayed quiet, Evan actually took it upon himself to try and ask Skylar and Darius what had happened since being it was family dinner-they were likely to be there as well and saw what happened but neither of them had replied yet.

"Babe," Tallon said lightly as he rubbed Hector's back and tried to get him to lift his head up-thankfully he used his sleeve to wipe his eyes and lifted his head up slowly. His eyes were red, and puffy and he still had tears resting there. "What's wrong? What happened? Did someone get hurt?" he asked. Hector sniffled again as he shook his head side to side with it against the wall. "What happened at the dinner, Hector? Please tell me..."

"He broke...his promise," Hector forced out.

"Who broke their promise?" Ryan asked softly.

"My father..." Hector closed his eyes tightly again as the others eyes widened slightly. Hector's father broke his promise to him? He couldn't be talking about the one from the hospital when Hector got hurt last year, could he? The one where Hector pretty much died after forgiving him? The one where he swore he'd never hurt him again? That promise was broken.

"What did he do?" Tallon asked in a firmer voice. He specifically told Spencer not to hurt Hector again and for Hector to come home and cry for half an hour, then he was hurt. Hector forced himself off the floor and Tallon helped him and then he got Hector a water bottle from the fridge because it sounded like his husband had a dry throat from the crying. Just as he was about to take a drink from it, his phone started ringing and he pulled it from his pocket to check the caller ID which said that it was 'Haddock House'. Had to be his mother calling, he pressed answer and put it on speakerphone while setting it on the table.

" _Hector please come back to the house. Your father didn't mean what he said to you, please come back and talk to him?"_

"No, Mom. If he didn't mean it, he wouldn't have said it. I'm not coming back there and I'll likely never go back again as long as I know he's there. I won't talk to him, I refuse to." Hector replied.

" _Hector please, son! I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. It just slipped in the heat of the fight. I'm so sorry..."_ came Spencer's voice now.

"Slipped in the heat of the fight! Why the hell were you even thinking it that it slipped out! You have no idea how much it hurt to hear those words out of your mouth after everything that has happened! I've said a lot a shit in the heat of a fight but never something like that! But like I told you...it just doesn't matter anymore. I told you...what would happen if you did it again. You knew the consequences if you hurt me again and everyone else did too because they were all there that day in the hospital." Hector stated.

" _Please...please don't say it. I love you, son. You know I do...please don't do this...please, I'm begging you,"_ Spencer's voice honestly sounded like he was crying.

"I stand by what I said at your house. You're my father and I will always love you no matter what-but I can't forgive what you did. You don't have a son anymore. He doesn't exist to you-he's dead...just like you wanted him to be. Don't call me again or I'll call the police for harassment," Hector said as he hit end call then turned his phone off before burying his face in his palms.

"Hector, what happened over there. I want to to know right now," Tallon demanded calmly. He didn't like how any of it sounded from the phone conversation alone but he wanted to know everything. Hector lifted his head again taking a deep breath.

"It started fine. Everyone sitting at the table, laughing and talking about their lives. Skylar pointed out my six year contract was up and asked if I'd be full time at the auto shop. Dad laughed saying that I'd be with him at Berk Hall, learning how to become mayor of Berk since his term was ending soon. I told him I didn't want to be mayor, then he said he already got me hired to work there alongside him. I said again that I didn't want to be mayor and never had. He told me that I couldn't work at the shop all my life, I did my time in the military and it was time to grow up and work a real job," he took a breath and drink from the water bottle.

"You told him you resigned and he argued with you?" Viktor asked.

"That was only the start of it, it got much worse. I told him: _I'm pretty sure you're not telling me what to do, right?_ And then he said he was merely suggesting what I should do. I told him that I resigned another two years in the military. I told him I likely would never leave the military for a long time. He did get upset asking why I hadn't told them sooner and I just explained that Tal and I were gonna tell them together but since Tal was sick tonight, I told him myself. I said to drop it and let's just have a nice family dinner. Then Dad mumbled that Tal was bad influence on me and I started to get mad," Hector sighed.

"I'm the bad influence? I asked you what you wanted to, I left the resigning completely up to you." Tallon stated.

"I know and I told him that but he kept going. He said you were a bad influence in the sense I never do anything without your consent, that we do everything together and even tonight I had said I wasn't staying long so I could come back and take care of you. I told him that I mentioned on coming in that you were sick and I was gonna take care of you just like you'd always done for me when I was sick. Then he said something to set me off: ' _Honestly I thought you would've grown out of this being with him thing. It was cute for a while but how are you ever going to settle down and have a family'. You're obsessed because you're scared to be alone-you don't need him, Hector_. And that right there is when I realized he broke his promise to me. He added on afterwards that he knew he couldn't stop me but I didn't need to wait on Tal for answers all the time." Hector closed his eyes.

Tallon was just getting angrier hearing all this, "Is that when you left?" he inquired.

"No, it kept going. I had said that it wasn't worth the fight and got ready to leave but he pushed by saying, ' _Right back to him? Of course. He means more than we do. You're never away from him, you don't make decisions without him, you live together, pay everything together. I swear it's like you two are a married couple_ '. So I told him the truth that we were a married couple. He said that we were dating, and I confirmed again we were actually married. He asked when it happened and I told him everything about being in Afghanistan where you proposed and we got married later that night. I told him to ask Skylar and Darius to confirm it for him, they even showed him the videos. Dad asked who married us that he assumed the marriage wasn't even legal, so I told him Darius did and that I'd legally been Hector Furysen for a year now. He said he couldn't believe me, and asked if I was trying to disgrace the family. So I fired back tell him he broke his promise to me, reminding him he said he was alright with our relationship," Hector clenched his fist again.

"He said the relationship yes but not a marriage behind everyone's backs. I brought up that he never noticed our rings but why was that a shocker he hadn't noticed. He said that if I told him we had sex next, he was gonna lose it so I told him we'd been having sex since September when we got back. He yelled my name as Hector Haddock, I reminded him I was a married man and to use Furysen...then he said something that I'll never forgive..." Hector looked down as Tallon held his hand tightly.

"What did he say, Love. Tell me what he said to you," Tallon asked gently trying to control his anger.

"Exact words were: ' _I swear to the Gods, Hector. Why are you trying to destroy this family! If you didn't want to be a part of it that much then maybe you should have killed yourself when you were seventeen or died on one of the tours!_ '." Tallon's eyes widened and then gasps were heard from the guys of Inferno at what Spencer had said to him, "He immediately tried to take it back and say he didn't...mean it. I reminded him that he swore he wouldn't do this again and he did. I asked him to remember what I said I'd do if he broke his promise to me...then he pleaded me not to do it, that he was sorry and wasn't thinking. But I'd already had enough so I told him that just didn't care. That he didn't support me like he promised. I told him that this was the last time he'd see me because from now on I was dead to him...then I left and came back here..." Hector lowered his head again.

Tallon kissed his forehead and held him gently. "Hector...where'd that mark come from on the side of your face?" Evan asked him. Tallon pulled back now and looked at Hector's cheek and saw the mark there.

"Did he hit you again?" Ryan asked now.

"Yeah...right after saying I should have killed myself or died on tour..." Hector looked down now as Tallon stood up silently with his hand out.

"Stay here with him. Hector...give me the keys to the truck," Tallon said.

"Tal, what are you gonna do?" Thaxter asked.

"I told him not to hurt Hector again. That was all I asked of him and we'd be cool. He hurt him again and I'm gonna deal with it," Tallon stated firmly.

"Tal, don't...it's not worth it..." Hector said trying not to cry again.

"Not worth it? Hector, he hit you! And outright told you that you should have killed yourself or died on tour!" Tallon exclaimed as he went in the drawer and found the spare set of keys to the truck but Hector grabbed his wrist gently.

"Please...I'm asking you not to go over there-just let it go. I need you right now, don't leave me..." Hector pleaded. Tallon's angry eyes turned softer as he put the keys down on the table and drew Hector in for a tight embrace.

"I will never leave you, Hector. I won't go over there for your sake..." Tallon sighed gently.

"Thank you..." Hector whimpered a bit and Tallon held him tighter.

"Ssh...it'll be okay. It's okay, Hector. You don't need him. You have our friends and me, and we'll never leave you or hurt you..." Tallon soothed him. Hector didn't cry again, he just stayed in his husband's arms. Tallon couldn't believe this, Spencer hit Hector again and said horrible things to him. He wanted to go over and give Spencer a piece of his mind, or have him arrested but Hector needed him more so he would stay right where he was. "I want him away from you, Hector. I'll file a restraining order if I have to but I don't want him near you anymore. I know he's your father and you still love him no matter what but I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. And that is final. He's hit you twice in the heat of arguments, and said unforgivable thing. I've had enough of it. I won't go over there but he will never come near you again."

Hector only seemed to nod as Tallon held him tighter. "Let's go for now, guys," Evan suggested.

"No, it's okay...you can stay..." Hector told them.

"It's been a long night and I think you just need your husband right now my friend. Don't worry, we're never far." Evan smiled putting a hand on his shoulder as Hector nodded to them and they prepared to leave. Tallon and them shared a look, one that clearly said they would deal with Spencer for him because they were just as pissed off. Tallon gave a nod as they exited the house and shut the door after Thaxter made sure the handle lock was on for them.

"He only hit you once right?" Tallon asked him.

"Yeah...backhanded me...just like the first time," Hector wiped his eyes from the tears forming. Tallon clenched his fist but then released it, he got up and got Hector an ice pack from the freezer-then crunched it up so it'd be squishy before he wrapped a hand towel around it and putting it on Hector's cheek.

"So they know we're married and resigned right?" Tallon sat beside him now.

"Yeah...everyone knows now. Except Gobber, I don't think he does but he wouldn't get mad about it-he'd be happy for me..." Hector sighed.

"I don't doubt that. What are we going to do about your dad, I don't put it past him to try and come over here or keep contacting you," Tallon asked.

"I don't know...I'm not worried about it right now. I can't forgive him again. He is my dad and I do love him but I can't forgive this...not what he said...to me. I could have forgiven the rest and just never spoke to him again but what he said about killing myself...I can't forgive that..." Hector lowered his head more.

"Ssh, it's okay. We'll file a restraining and no contact order-that can be a warning. He breaks that, he'll have to deal with court and jail time. I just don't want him near you. Let me see your cheek," Hector pulled the ice pack off and Tallon looked over it. "It's already starting to bruise, keep that on it for awhile-it will help. Did you get to finish eating?" Hector shook his head. "I'll make us something then. What are you in the mood for?"

"I'm not really that hungry anymore..." Hector closed his eyes, "Honestly I'm tired and I don't feel good,"

"You might of caught whatever I had since I'm feeling better now. Let's just get you into bed okay?" Tallon offered. Hector nodded as he got up and moved to the bathroom first while Tallon got the house ready to lock down for the night, just as Tallon was about to shut the outside light off he saw Skylar and Darius coming up the path and opened the door for them.

"How is he?" Darius asked.

"Miserable and likely caught what I had because he said he doesn't feel good," Tallon replied.

"His cheek bruise from the hit? Where is he, Aunt Val asked us to check on him." Skylar informed.

"Yeah, it's starting to bruise. He's got ice on it right now and he's in the bathroom. We're getting ready to go to bed," Tallon told them.

"We'll head home then. If he needs anything, let us know. Does anyone else besides you and us know what happened?" Darius asked now.

"Inferno was here when Hector got home so they know. I assume Reina and Carmen do too because they were with you at dinner?" Tallon inquired as the two guys nodded. "You can tell Drew and Trent but no one else. I'm filing a restraining and no contact order on Spencer. I told him never to hurt Hector again and he did both emotionally and physically tonight. I'm done with it."

"We don't blame you. We all left right after it happened, disgusted with it ourselves. Heather refuses to talk to Dad, and there's a good chance I won't be for awhile too. Has he tried to contact Hector at all?" Darius replied calmly.

"Yeah, right before he told us what happened. Val called first, asked Hector to come back over because Spencer didn't mean it. Hector only told him that he didn't have a son anymore, that he doesn't exist and his dead-just like Spencer wanted him to be." Tallon explained.

"Keep an eye on him, Tallon. Hector had a look in his eyes that we've only seen one other time, and that was years ago after the Astrid thing when he was fifteen. A look of absolute hurt and heartbreak...and we don't need to remind you what that led to later that night, when he tried to overdose because of it all." Skylar reminded.

"Don't worry, I won't let him out of my sight. He came home and cried so he's not bottling up the pain and he told us what happened. Back then, he didn't have anyone-but he has a lot of people on his side now and he knows that. I don't think he'll slip back into that mindset," Tallon replied calmly.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Hector was listening to it all while crying silently-tears falling from his eyes. It just hurt so much that his father did this again, and it was honestly worse than the first time. His father told him he should have killed himself or died on tour, how did he even begin to respond to that? Hector felt his stomach twisting and turning, he put his hand over it and closed his eyes taking a few breaths. Hector lurched a bit and put a hand to his mouth, it happened again as he tried to keep it down but he heaved hard as he dropped to his knees and threw up in the toilet. Hector coughed, still crying. He didn't know where it was coming from-being so upset or actually being sick but it didn't matter.

Outside the bathroom, Tallon heard it start as he rushed over to the room and knocked on the door. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Ju-just fine..." Hector tried to reply but only ended up puking again. Tallon frowned as he tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Baby, let me in please?" Tallon asked, it took a second but the door clicked and Tallon walked in to see Hector on the door leaning over the toilet bowl, still lurching and trying not to throw up. Tallon went over to him and sat down on the floor as he rubbed Hector's back in slow motions hoping it would help. Skylar and Darius had come inside when Tallon went to the bathroom, they shut the door to the apartment and stood outside room where Tallon and Hector were.

"Can we help at all?" Skylar offered.

"Can you get his water bottle off the table?" Tallon asked, Skylar went to get it as Darius peeked in to see how his brother looked. Skylar returned and brought it to Tallon-who opened it and offered it to Hector but he only shook his head slowly and threw up again.

"You guys...should go before...you get sick too," Hector forced out as Tallon checked his forehead.

"You're burning up, Hector," Tallon stated now.

"He needs to get some rest," Darius pointed out.

"I got him, don't worry. You guys head home, I'll update you tomorrow on how he's feeling." Tallon offered a smile as Darius and Skylar nodded before leaving the apartment. Tallon kept his attention on Hector who was whimpering while holding his stomach. "It's alright babe, get it up. It'll help. I felt better after puking," he said.

"I think...I'm okay now..." Hector mumbled leaning against Tallon.

"Can you move to the room or should I just bring a blanket and pillow in here for you?" Tallon asked softly.

"I can move...just give me a hand up?" Tallon nodded to him as he got up first then slowly pulled Hector to his feet and gave him a minute before flushing the toilet and moving with him to the bedroom. Tallon helped him get in his sweat pants then lay him down in the bed with another water bottle, along with two aspirins that acted as painkiller and fever reducer, and then he got the room garbage can in case Hector didn't make it to the bathroom in time. Tallon made sure the house was locked up before he entered the bedroom and shut that door too. Tallon crawled into bed with his husband and kissed his cheek.

"Hector?" Tallon asked. "Are you sure you're okay with everything that happened tonight?"

"It hurts...I won't say it doesn't. I just need...time I guess. I'm okay baby. Really...I'm just...tired and want to sleep after everything," Hector replied. Tallon kissed his forehead and nodded.

"Rest my love. We'll see how you feel in the morning," Tallon told him as he laid his head down on the pillow and lightly rested his arm over Hector's side. For twenty minutes, Hector just laid awake-he knew his husband was asleep by the even breathing but Hector couldn't sleep aside from feeling like shit with being sick, he was hurting from the events of the night. His father saying those things to him, it really did hurt and he couldn't deny it or push back the pain he felt. Hector finally let sleep take him around 8:30pm or at least that's the last time he remembered looking at on his cell phone screen. Hector knew what was happening to him, his depression was getting stronger again and he was slipping farther into it this time. Slipping far enough to bring back very bad thoughts.


	70. Admitted

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

70; Admitted

It had been a week since everything happened, Hector was still sick and it was starting to worry Tallon a lot. His didn't last this long, but Hector had been sick and miserable for a week and wasn't showing signs of getting any better. After day three, Tallon suggested taking him to the doctor but he didn't want to go and said he was fine-his famous words from Basic. Tallon didn't fight him on it because Hector was still agreeing to stay in bed, eat light, and sleep it off. The fever was on and off between normal 98.6 and 104.5. Tallon did say that if that fever hit 105, they were going to the hospital because that was a danger zone for the human body temperature. Hector agreed to go if it got that high, aside from the temperature being back and forth: he was also throwing up, achy, and weak. Headaches, the stomach pains, feeling like he was carrying a lot of weight on his body, couldn't sleep or eat a lot. It sounded like the flu but normally that was over in three to five days. Right now, they were on day seven and Tallon didn't like it.

Hector's mood aside from miserable was pretty nonexistent. Tallon did go through with getting a restraining and no contact order on Spencer. It stated that he couldn't come on their property line or be within three hundred feet of them at anytime, also that he couldn't contact Hector or Tallon for any reason at all. If Val wanted to talk to Hector then he had to be the one to call her and then be in another room completely from Spencer so he couldn't make comments or lead her on for Hector to drop the two orders. Tallon at Hector's request did not bring up that Spencer had hit him, Hector just wanted it to be done and over with, Tallon understood that and didn't push the issue because Hector was sick and knew he just wanted to let it go so for his sake, he didn't push him about it.

Hector was very hurt over what Spencer did by hitting him-but the words cut deeper than anything else. Saying that he was disgracing the family by resigning his contract with the military, that he needed to grow up and work a real job. Saying that he actually disgraced the family by marrying Tallon behind everyone's backs. Everything hurt him about that night a week ago, hurt enough to bring back the depression he thought he had under control and with that depression came back a lot of old wounds that reopened with feeling neglected and hated, that his father didn't have time for him and didn't care or love him. Hector was back to feeling like no matter what he did, he just wasn't enough for his father to be proud of him. Hector's thoughts were wandering a lot, always going back to his father telling him that if he didn't want to be in the family he should have killed himself or died on tour. That was something else taking its toll too.

Hector had PTSD and he knew he did. It started with just nightmares but gradually turned into constantly seeing things from war, missing his lost friends, missing Cody a lot too. Hector didn't have a father anymore, either of them. It was like he just couldn't get away from the pain and he was too sick to play his music-nor did he have the drive to. This left him with nothing as an outlet except to cry which he refused to do because it wouldn't change what happened. Hector knew he had Tallon, his brother, sister, cousin, aunt, uncle, mother, Gobber, and the guys along with their girls but yet...he still felt alone like he used to. Everything from the past was affecting him and he just couldn't seem to get it to stop and that's all he wanted was for it to stop and at this point, he was willing to do anything to make it stop.

Today, Tallon was filling in at the auto shop since Hector was sick still and the others were doing their own thing. Hector heard Tallon talking to the guys earlier when he came home for lunch break about everyone coming over to cheer him up-meaning Hector-since he'd been so sick lately and would probably like seeing friendly faces. Hector didn't want company though, he just wanted to be alone and he couldn't take the truck because Tallon had it. Hector could walk around town but doubted his stomach would allow it. It was now he considered a bath, maybe that would ease his stomach a little. Hector forced himself off the bed slowly and made his way to the bathroom. He relieved himself first then started the water and plugged the drain while sitting there and waiting for it to fill. When that was done seven minutes later, he stripped down to just his boxers and stepped in the water to lay back and relax.

The boxers thing was always a thing since he was little-he liked wearing them in the the tub. He didn't know why, he just did. Hector had his notebook with him, leaving it on the side of the tub where it would be dry and the towel on the floor so he could dry his hands and arms before writing anything. He had lyrics in his mind and wanted to get them down that way when he felt better maybe he could turn it into something. The time was about 3:15pm, Tallon wasn't due home until 4pm and then the others wouldn't be far behind him. Hector was writing lyrics now but the flashbacks were beginning and Hector shook his head to clear them only it wasn't working this time. Hector started crying and writing something new on the paper-his thoughts. Hector went to get out of the tub since it wasn't working but his wrist slipped and ran right over the razor sitting on the edge.

"Ow!" he gripped his wrist quickly and hissed in pain. Hector checked his wrist, it was bleeding pretty badly but while he looked at the injury he realized something: he wasn't thinking about the flashbacks when it happened. The cut made him...forget about it all. The blood was trickling down his wrist and into the water of the bath-changing the color slightly. Hector's eyes moved to the razor again as he reached for it slowly and looked it over. _'Just...one. That's...all I need, just one...'_ Hector thought. He'd contemplating cutting so many times and now that he'd done it on accident, he liked the way it felt. Hector put the blade to his wrist and dragged it down along the length of his arm as four small slits appeared and began to bleed slow. Hector smiled a bit as he didn't even realize he did it to the other wrist now. Both sides were bleeding pretty badly, the razor cut deep even though it had small blades. Hector just laid back in the water relaxing now with his eyes closed and wrists on the tub edges, the blood continuing to drip into the water and change the color to a darker red from it's clear.

After twenty minutes, Hector began to get dizzy and weak. His vision started going in and out but yet, he liked how it felt. He felt...nothing at all. Hector saw the notebook and reached for it, writing slow, sloppy words on the paper and then it dropped of the side when Hector's wrist dropped and everything went black around him.

(3:45pm)

Tallon had just gotten home and the friends following in their cars behind him. They were laughing it up as they made it to the apartment door-it was only the guys. Tallon put the key on the lock and flipped it as he walked inside smiling. "Hec? I'm home babe." Tallon called out. No answer.

"Maybe he's still sleeping?" Drew offered. Tallon checked the bedroom and he wasn't in there either. Tallon went to the bathroom and knocked on the door twice.

"Hector? You throwing up again?" Tallon asked, still no answer. "Hector, are you okay?" he asked. Nothing. Tallon tried to open the door but it was locked. "Babe, unlock the door for me. I want to make sure you're alright. I really don't like how sick you've been and I think it's time we go to the doctors," he added. Tallon tried again but the door remained locked, he tried to give it a push but it didn't budge.

"What's up?" Darius asked.

"He's got the door locked and he's not answering me. Go in the drawer right there. Second over on the right, get me the mini screwdriver," Tallon told the guys. Trent got it for him and Tallon popped the bathroom lock open as he opened the door. "Hec, I know you're sick and all but could you please ans-HECTOR!" they heard Tallon yell in fear, concern taking over they rushed to the bathroom and saw the scene. Hector was laying in the tub motionless, eyes closed, his wrists were slit and the water was filled with dark red water. On the floor was the razor that had clearly fallen from his hand, and also the notebook with drops of blood and water on it. Tallon quickly pulled him out of the tub as Thaxter and Viktor grabbed hand towels to wrap his wrists with. "Babe..." Tallon tried to shake him but he wasn't waking up. Tallon checked his pulse and breathing-it was there but only barely.

"Ry, call 911! Now!" Evan commanded.

"Oh my gods, Hector...Hector wake up please!" Tallon pleaded him holding him close.

"Tal, you gotta leave him still and try to warm him up. Get the towel or the blanket. We have to warm him up or we're gonna lose him!" Thaxter shook Tallon a bit to get him to focus. Darius was already on it, he grabbed a blanket off the couch and they carefully wrapped Hector in it after making sure his wrists were wrapped and secured to not start bleeding again. Not more than seven minutes later, sirens were heard and paramedics rushed in.

"What happened here?" the officer asked quickly as Thaxter and Viktor got out of the way.

"We don't know, we weren't here. We just got here ourselves fifteen minutes ago. He was laying in the tub unconscious with his wrists slit from a razor. We have them wrapped now and trying to keep him warm, he was getting cold to the touch." Viktor explained.

"Looks like he was trying to commit suicide. Got a note right here," one paramedic said handing the notebook to the officer with a glove on. The officer read it over slowly and looked to Tallon.

"I think you should see this. Might have a cause to the attempt," the officer said to Tallon-who was sitting back on the toilet and trying to stay out of the way. Tallon took and started to read, it looked like lyrics to begin with and then it looked like thoughts he was having. But under all that were the words written sloppily: **Am I enough now? Is this what you wanted from me? Did I finally do something right and make you proud of me? Is this...enough for you to care and love me, Dad...**

Tallon's eyes narrowed as he threw the notebook down and the others were able to see the words now. "His father. They got into a huge fight a week ago and his father said some hurtful things to him. I thought...he was okay. He's been sick for seven days, and I knew that made him miserable but...I didn't...think it he was so depressed over the fight," Tallon looked back at Hector now.

"Tal, it's not your fault. He told us time and time again he was okay and I don't think this came on from just the fight with Spencer...that's...war stuff on there. Seeing his friends die, losing people he cared about, never being able to stop seeing it. He's been suffering for a while and it...just came on all at once." Darius pointed out.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Skylar asked.

"You did the right thing by wrapping his wrists and getting him warm. He'll be okay once we get some blood into him and an IV line but we'd like to know where to take him for recovery?" the paramedic asked.

"What do you mean, the hospital of course." Jessie stated.

"This was a suicide attempt, he can be taken two places. Hospital for twenty four hour recovery and suicide watch or the Psychiatric hospital for treatment on what caused all this. It's up to whoever has power of attorney over him, who might that be?" asked the officer.

"Me. I'm his husband..." Tallon said quietly looking over Hector who was still unconscious it seemed while one paramedic returned with the things for blood and IV line. Hector tried to kill himself and didn't tell him that he felt that way, did that mean he wasn't even enough to help Hector anymore or did Hector just snap while everyone was gone? Tallon knew he wasn't a professional and he wanted his husband to be okay again. That only left him one choice, he sighed. "Berk Psychiatric. I'll sign whatever I have to sign for him to get treatment but that's the best place for him right now." Tallon said with his eyes closed.

"Tal...you're having him admitted to the mental hospital?!" Darius and Skylar asked quickly.

"I don't have a choice. Look at him! He tried to kill himself! And Thor knows how long he's been in here unconscious before we got here. He was cold, it had to be at least half an hour, maybe more. He could have died if I didn't unlock the door to check on him. He's not okay and that's...painfully clear to see now. He has a history with depression, we all know he does. And we can't forget that this isn't the first attempt, he did try to overdose when he was fifteen years old. For him to of gotten this depressed than he's even beyond my help and needs professional help so I'm going to send him where he can get that. I don't want him to be hurt anymore. He's never gotten himself help, he's always done it himself but this is attempt two and I don't ever want there to be a third. I have power of attorney and I want him where he can get the help he needs." Tallon said with his head down.

"We will take him there, will you be coming as well?" the paramedic asked as Hector was lifted onto the gurney.

"I will meet you there." Tallon said as he got himself up, the paramedics nodded and gave him a form to sign-he did so and handed it back as the paramedic as they took Hector out and loaded him in the back of the ambulance and then it was gone. The officer took a few statements regarding what all this had to do with the mayor, but Tallon wouldn't press charges. That was up to Hector when he finally woke up, the officer left and Tallon started cleaning things up.

"Tal, let us handle this. You go be with your husband," Thaxter put a hand on his shoulder. Tallon lowered his head trying not to cry.

"I...almost lost...him guys...and now look what I was reduced to...I had to admit him to a mental hospital because I didn't know he was this depressed. I knew he had depression but I didn't know that he had very clear PTSD that never showed, or that the fight with Spencer got him his low...I thought I was enough to help him...I'm with him all the time and I never saw how upset he was...I...I failed him..." Tallon shook a bit.

"Tal, no! You're not a failure. None of us saw it and we're always around him. I don't think this was something he's been holding in-I think he just snapped with the fact he's been sick. PTSD attacks in different ways. Remember he hasn't been able to play his music due to being sick and that was his outlet. Without that and the fact he was alone today, I think it just got overwhelming and he snapped. There's no way to know until we talk to him or the doctors do. Let us clean up the apartment and you go be with him-he's gonna be confused when he wakes up not knowing where he is..." Ryan said.

"You're right," Tallon said as he got the notebook and tucked it under his arm, "I'll go see him right after I see Spencer..." Tallon grabbed the keys off the hook and headed out into the truck-he started it up and went right to Berk Hall knowing Spencer was still there for another hour or so. Tallon let the man get away with a lot, but not this one. He arrived at Berk Hall fifteen minutes later and parked. He went right in and used himself being the son-in-law card to find where Spencer was-not more than five minutes later, Tallon walked into his office which took him by surprise.

"Tallon!" Spencer said quickly, "What...are you...doing here?"

"Don't worry, I'm not staying long. I'm needed elsewhere." Tallon remarked then tossed the notebook to his desk and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Hector is being admitted to Berk Psychiatric as we speak because when I got home today, he'd locked himself in the bathroom. And when I got in there he was lying unconscious in the tub with his wrists slit. I just thought you should know that we found that notebook with him and that it's entirely your fault because those words...are directed towards YOU! So tell me, Spencer...Is this enough for you to finally care about and love him?" Spencer seemed to hit his chair hard with wide eyes seeing the notebook and hearing the information. "I just thought you should know what your broken promise did to him. Father of the fucking year award goes to you," Tallon then exited the room to return outside and then to the truck. Tallon drove himself to Berk Psychiatric-which was twenty minutes away then parked towards the front and headed inside.

"Hello, who are we here to see and I'll check to see if they are allowed visitors?" the woman at the front desk smiled gently.

"Hector Furysen...he should of just been brought in for a suicide attempt...I'm his husband," Tallon replied.

"Yes, he arrived just a little while ago and was being placed in one of the recovering rooms. I believe they were waiting for him to wake up in order to evaluate him. Not sure if that has happened yet or not. Are you the one who admitted him?" she inquired.

"Yes...can you...find out his status?" Tallon asked, she nodded and lifted her desk phone.

"Hello, it's Kaylee at the desk. I have Mr. Furysen's husband with me, and he's wondering the status of him?" there was a brief pause as Tallon saw her nod and continue to listen, "Of course doctor, I'll send him back to you." she put the phone down. "You can go in, the doctor will be waiting just down the hall at the main station. He has a few questions for you," she handed him a red visitor pass, the pressed a button on her keyboard which opened the door beside her. Tallon took the handle and went inside, he walked down the hall and saw a doctor there holding a clipboard in his hands offering a soft smile.

"Hello, you must be Hector's husband, yes?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah...that's me. I'm Tallon Furysen, can you...tell me how he is?" Tallon asked.

"He woke up briefly when he arrived her, he was able to give us his name, age, gender-just basic questions to make sure he knew who he was. We told him not to panic and that he was okay, then he fell back asleep. The doctors have wrapped his wrists with some antibacterial cream, and are continuing to run the IV until it runs out. He's recovering in a room that can only be unlocked from the outside-safety reasons, I'm sure you understand?" the doctor informed.

"Of course. Does he...know where he is?" Tallon inquired softly.

"No, we didn't get that far. Oh, I'm doctor David Carter. I'll be overseeing your husband's recovery and treatment. Our plan right now is to wait for him to wake up and hopefully get an initial idea of what we're dealing with so we know how to treat it. I was wondering if you can give me any insight from your side of things?" Dr. Carter asked him.

"I can try..." Tallon nodded, they moved to the doctor's office and Tallon told him everything he could about Hector's depression-even covered the first suicide attempt, all things that had been a factor before he joined the military. The doctor stayed mostly quiet and just listened. All of this took close to thirty minutes to get through before the doctor just sat back in deep thought.

"So we have quite a bit to work through them but it seems his father's neglect is the lead of all this. If you say that he was okay and talking about things with you when he had upsetting thoughts, then I have to assume that his father's words a week ago played a good portion of why everything came back rapid fire and he snapped earlier being unable to handle it," the doctor said.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Tallon said.

"Let me put it this way: everything was okay and contained with help from those who stood with him in troubling times. However, when his father said those things to him it made him feel less of himself. That's what I gather from the note you told me about. His father's words hurt him, making him feel like he'd never be enough and when those thoughts returned, so did all the pain that ever associated with things like that. Such as the military losses, he feels that if he was enough-maybe some of them would still be around. Everything returning so fast is a lot to take on, and you mentioned he's been ill for this past week. I believe he wanted help but didn't know how to obtain it while sick because he was so tired and didn't have the energy he needed to fight back said thoughts and today must have just been a breaking point. We noticed his cuts, it's not a pattern. This was a one time thing-he's never cut before. However, there were two types." the doctor informed.

"Define?" Tallon asked now.

"On his left wrist, there was cut that...dragged. We don't believe this one was intentional, more of an accident. The others ran along his arm like so," the doctor demonstrated the up and down along the length of the arm, "Those were intentional. I'm led to believe that there was so much on his mind that his arm ran over the razor and then as with most cutters, that pain distracted him from his thoughts so he then intentionally hurt himself to keep the thoughts at bay. The warm water of the bath likely made him tired as he was ill too and then blood loss he just passed out." the doctor explained.

"So you're saying one cut was accidental, then know that distracted him, he cut intentionally in order to stay distracted?" Tallon questioned.

"It's a theory. But we won't know until your husband wakes up, should be anytime. I assume you'd like to be a part of any therapy to help him?" the doctor asked as Tallon nodded his head. "Not to worry, we'll help him. As I said, I don't think he wanted to kill himself but he just got so overwhelmed and then the quick accidental cut was enough for him to feel that if continued to cut he could forget whatever was bothering him. Also, the warm bath added to his already ill-tired self. What most don't know is that in the time you bleed, your mind becomes unclear and you do and say things you might not mean. I believe on his mind was all the pain and hurt, so he wrote it down without realizing it," the doctor said.

"We we just wait for him to wake up now?" Tallon asked him as he nodded. Tallon sighed, he just wanted Hector to be okay again. He hated that he had to have him admitted but Tallon wouldn't lie and say that he could handle this-helping Hector recover from this. Intentional or not, he still cut himself and almost bled out in the bathtub. Hector needed professional help and Tallon was more than willing to grant that if it meant his husband would stay alive and be okay with time.


	71. I Got Him

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

71; I Got Him

It felt like hours sitting in that office, the doctor had told Tallon he could until Hector woke up. Tallon had gotten there close to 5pm after everything and now it was almost 6pm, visiting hours were over at 9pm from what the doctor told him and that was even if Tallon was allowed to see him. Doctor had said that Hector would need to be evaluated to diagnose treatment options based on Hector's answers to questions. Tallon had already updated Darius who would tell the others for him. Val and Heather knew too because Spencer apparently went right home after Tallon paid him a visit and told him it was his fault for what Hector did. Tallon told them not to bother coming down because right now, not even he was allowed to see Hector-that he was still waiting for Hector to wake up. Tallon sighed heavily, closing his eyes as the door opened and a nurse walked in quickly.

"Mr. Furysen?" she asked.

"Yes?" Tallon replied quickly.

"The doctor is asking for you in your husband's room. It would appear he has woken up rather afraid believing he's still at war. They've tried to calm him down but he won't listen, he keeps pushing everyone away and threatening to throw...grenades if we don't stay away from him. They will sedate him if you can't calm him down," the nurse explained to him.

"Take me to him," Tallon said with worry now. The nurse nodded and led him out of the office and down six doors to wear the a team of doctors and nurses were trying to talk to him.

"Oh good, there you are...can you calm him down?" Doctor Carter said with a sigh of relief.

"I'll do what I can...stay back for now," Tallon nodded as the doctors and nurses moved out of the way and let him in the room to see Hector off the bed near a wall. "Hec?" Hector quickly looked at him in fear.

"They captured you too!?" Hector said.

"No baby. No, it's okay...just calm down. We're not at war right now. We're in Berk, at the hospital..." Tallon tried getting closer to him.

"Why am I here! D-did I get hurt?" Hector asked quickly.

"Yes, yes you did and they just want to help you. It's okay, I promise. Just settle down, take a few breaths. I'm right here, it's me. Tallon, your husband...the man who loves you more than anything else in the world. Relax, Love...just give me your hand. I promise, I'm not going anywhere...please..." Tallon said putting his hand out. Hector was visibly shaking and scared as he put his hand out a bit.

"No! No, Tallon wouldn't have let me wake up alone-he never does!" Hector pulled his hand back now.

"Hector please...you know it's me. Look at your rin-" he stopped noticing it wasn't there as he looked back at the doctors. "You took his ring?"

"We take everything in case they hurt themselves with it," the doctor replied.

"Give me it," Tallon put his hand out as the doctor stepped outside a moment then returned and put it in his palm. "It's okay babe. I promise it is. Remember who always has your back on and off the battlefield, me. Tallon, your best friend, your battle buddy, your husband. I've never left you and I never will," Tallon said as he reached for Hector's hand and slid the ring back on his finger, holding his hand gently. "Our rings match baby. They are a pair, and so are we...you know me, better than anyone else. Would I ever give you reason to not to trust me, to not believe me. I've never hurt you, never lied to you. I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up-they wouldn't let me. But I'm here now and it's all okay...it's okay..." he said softly.

Hector's eyes watered now as Tallon cupped his cheek gently and kissed him, Hector melted into it before it broke and Tallon pulled him close in a hug. "Tal?" Hector asked.

"It's me baby," Tallon nodded to him. Hector's knees gave out as he hit the floor and started crying hard, Tallon held him close and let him cry against him. The doctors tried to get closed but Tallon shook his head-a sign for them to stay back still. "Sssh now...it's alright. I promise it's alright babe. Just let it out, I've got you...I've got you now." Tallon told him. Hector just cried against him for about fifteen minutes before sniffling and wiping his eyes slowly

"Ho-how did...I get hurt, why am I here...where...is here?" Hector asked finally.

"Do you remember anything of the last few hours?" Tallon asked him gently.

"N-no...last I remember...I was taking...a bath because my stomach was bothering me and then...nothing after that..." Hector admitted slowly. Tallon kissed his forehead and helped him to his feet, "What happened?" and that's when he noticed his wrapped wrists as his eyes widened slightly and Tallon could tell he was likely remembering what happened-he could see his husband shaking and staring at his wrists, tears forming again.

"Baby? Hey, it's okay...talk to me," Tallon said with a hand on his shoulder and one hand lifting his chin a bit.

"I-I cut...my-myself...earlier and...Oh Gods! I cut myself. I'm sorry, I'm so...sorry...I-I don't know...what came over...me..." Hector cried.

"Ssh, it's alright. It's okay...I'm not mad baby. But you really scared me when I found you in the bathroom unconscious," Tallon told him carefully.

"Y-you found me...in the bathroom?" Hector gasped a bit in fear.

"Yes...I came home a little early with the guys. I checked the bedroom and didn't see you there, the noticed the bathroom door closed and asked if you were okay but you didn't answer. I tried a few more times and still nothing so I got the screwdriver to pop the lock open and found you lying unconscious in the tub with your arms cut. I pulled you out, Thax and Vik wrapped your arms and I wrapped you to keep you warm until paramedics came. You were cold when I got you out. I've never been more scared in my life to find you like that..." Tallon told him-he wasn't going to lie to his husband about what happened.

"I-I wasn't...trying to kill myself...I just...felt so tired and..." Hector closed his eyes.

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you. You've been sick, and the hot water made you tired, that added to the blood loss and you blacked out. I'm just...lucky I got home early because you might have already been gone if it was after 4pm," Tallon sighed softly as he hugged Hector tightly.

"Do you remember what time it happened at?" one of the doctors asked.

"I...started the bath...a little after 3pm and then...I was working on lyrics and started having flashbacks, I cried for fifteen minutes...my stomach started hurting and I went to get out of the tub by my hand slipped and went over the razor...I looked at it to see how bad it was and then...I realized that when I got cut...the flashbacks went away...I told myself just once and...cut myself again, then...did it to the other arm...I didn't...mean to lay there for so long but I...got tired and then...everything went black..." Hector said whimpering a bit.

"Were you aware that in your state before blacking out you were writing things towards your father?" asked doctor Carter and Tallon almost glared at him.

"I-I did what?" Hector asked now with wide, worried eyes.

"You wrote: _Am I enough now? Is this what you wanted from me? Did I finally do something right and make you proud of me? Is this...enough for you to care and love me, Dad_. The paramedics found it before it was given to an officer, and then to your husband. Mr. Furysen...are you aware of where you are right now?" asked the doctor slowly. Hector shook his head. "You're at Berk Psychiatric. Your husband...had you brought here after finding you. He had you admitted for treatment,"

Hector's eyes slowly widened as they fell on Tallon who was in front of him, "Y-you had me admitted to the mental hospital?..."

"Your husband did the right thing, Mr. Furysen. He's worried for your well being is all, and we are here to help. Don't worry, your husband will be with you the entire time...except for when visiting hours end," doctor Carter offered a smile. Hector's eyes became fear filled as he almost held on to Tallon tightly.

"N-no...I want him to stay with me," Hector said quickly.

"That's not allowed, son." said another doctor now. Hector looked at Tallon now, pleading eyes it seemed.

"Please...please don't make me stay here," Hector asked holding onto his shirt.

"Hector...I don't want you to be here...but I also don't want you to die. You've had depression for years, you admitted that-since you were a kid you've had it and you've never had it treated...you need too. I don't...ever want to come home to what I did today...you don't know how scared I was and if I'd been any later, you might not be standing here right now...I have...to do what I feel is best for you. You need help baby...and here, you can get it." Tallon replied.

"I don't want...their help! I want yours. You always help me, you always have. Please...please, Tallon, don't make me stay here. I don't want to be here...I'll do anything...I'll...tell you everything on my mind, I'll go see a counselor once a week, I'll even take anti-depressants...I'll...do anything..." Hector cried against him as Tallon tried to comfort him. "Please...please don't make me stay here where I can't have you. The safest place I've ever been is in your arms knowing you're protecting me...please, Tallon...please...I'm begging you..." he whimpered.

"It's been a long day for you. I think you should get some sleep and we'll try this again in the morning," the doctor said as the nurse handed him a need and then moved closer to Hector who flinched and moved closer to Tallon.

"Hey, come on-there's no need for that...sedation is meant to control an out of control patient," Tallon mentioned.

"You admitted him to our care and we determine who needs and who doesn't. Your husband has a lot to work through and he's very emotional right now..." the doctor informed firmly, this time Tallon's eyes narrowed and he moved Hector behind him protectively.

"I also just said that he doesn't need to be sedated. It has been a long day for him, but that's not gonna do anything other than put him to sleep. It won't help him. I admitted him so he could get help and if all you're going to to is sedate him then he doesn't need to be here," Tallon stated as Hector held onto him still and buried his face into Tallon's back.

"You signed this, that puts him in our care. When admitted the patient has to stay at least three days for evaluation that he isn't a danger to himself or to others," the doctor challenged holding him the paper, the one Tallon signed earlier and sure enough that is what it said.

Tallon held it in his hands, he glanced back at Hector who was silently pleaded with his eyes for it not to be true. Tallon knew that Hector didn't want to stay because Tallon couldn't stay with him, Hector actually begged for Tallon to take him home and would agree to do anything in order to stay out of the psychiatric hospital and now these doctors were threatening to put him to sleep just because he was a little emotional but who wouldn't be after everything today.

It was true that Tallon was terrified for Hector, he never wanted to see him in such a state again but he also wanted to help him. And it was clear to Tallon now that all these doctors were going to do was sleep him into following their treatment plans, basically saying that they'd threaten to sedate him if he didn't do as they said. That wasn't helping Hector, it would make him worse and make him afraid. Tallon pulled his lighter out and lit the corner of the paper as it burned to nothing but ash. "I signed nothing. I've changed my mind, he doesn't need your help. He needs mine, now if you'll excuse me...I'm taking my husband back home where he belongs," Tallon took Hector's hand and walked past them-he knew they couldn't do anything without that paper which no longer existed. Tallon picked Hector up when he wobbled a bit, then set him in the passenger seat of the truck. Tallon moved to the driver's side and closed his eyes with his hands on the wheel, he took a breath and then started the truck and drove them back to the house in silence.

(Furysen Apartment)

Getting back to the house, Tallon noticed the others were still there. He sighed and parked the truck in the driveway, then turned it off and got out. Tallon helped Hector to the door and opened it as they walked in. "Hector?!" they said in shock to see him there.

"Tal, what the hell? What's he doing back home?" Darius asked.

"Enough." Tallon said firmly as they went quiet, he faced Hector now with serious eyes. "You. Go get changed out of that hospital wear and get back out here," Hector bit back slightly feeling like Tallon was mad at him now, he nodded not wanting to make him angrier and then moved to the bedroom to change.

"Why is he here?! You had him admitted a few hours ago, what the hell happened to wanting him to get help?" Skylar asked, it was now that Tallon noticed the girls were over too, including Val and Heather. Tallon didn't answer, he waited for Hector to come back out-which he did about ten minutes later.

"Thank you...for bringing me home," Hector said quietly.

"The only reason you are home is because they weren't going to help you. They were going to sedate you constantly until you did what they wanted. They were going to force you to do what they wanted and that isn't how you help people. I don't play that shit. I brought you home because you begged me to when you found out I wouldn't be able to stay with you, and because you said you only needed me, and that you'd do anything to stay with me. You said you wanted my help, then you're going to get it my way. Do you understand me?" Tallon asked.

"Yes..." Hector lowered his head sadly.

"Don't take my tone for anger. I am not mad at you as I said I wasn't," Tallon said now.

"Kind of...sounds like you are," Trent remarked as Tallon glared at him and he shut up and backed up.

"No. I'm not mad...well, not at him anyway. Hector, you have to understand how fucking scared I was earlier when I came home and found you the way I did. I found you barely alive in the tub with your wrists cut...I know now that you didn't mean to and things got overwhelming but for me to come home and see that...I started calling myself a failure for not seeing how much pain you were in. I felt like I was...no longer enough to help you. That is why I had you admitted but hearing how they planned to help you, I changed my mind and that is why you are home now. " Tallon stated firmly.

"I'm sorry..." Hector said to him slowly.

"I can do more for you than they can but I swear to God, you better not hide anything from me. Got it? Nothing at all. I don't care where I am, who we're with, or what's on your mind...I want to know everything. Understand? Do not make me regret this choice." Tallon told him.

"I understand," Hector replied softly. Tallon took his hand lightly and pulled him close for a hug, Hector wrapped his arms around him, burying his face against his husband's chest.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Hector...don't ever scare me like that again," Tallon whispered as he held him tighter then pulled back to cup Hector's cheeks with both hands, "You mean the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without you. Remember...I can't imagine this world without you in it. I can deal...with anything else that gets thrown at me but losing you...Hector, I can't deal with that. I would kill myself if I ever lost you..." he said now as Hector let a few tears fall.

"I'm sorry...I never...meant to do it earlier..." Tallon put a finger to his lips and shook his head.

"Ssh..." he soothed softly, "It's alright. I know already...we'll talk about it when you feel better. You're still stick-I can feel how warm you are. How do you feel?"

"Stomach and head hurt, still kind of nauseated, tired...sore...arms mainly, and really itchy..." Hector told him.

"Well that's to be expected after what happened, baby. Are you hungry?" Tallon asked.

"A little, just don't know if I can hold anything down," Hector admitted calmly.

"We'll some saltines and ginger ale first, if you can hold that down for thirty minutes, we'll try a sandwich." Tallon kissed his forehead. "Go on and sit down, wait, what do you mean your arms are itchy?" he inquired.

"I don't know, they just are..." Hector shrugged as Tallon turned Hector's arms upright so he could see underneath-of course they were wrapped but he did notice a little red on the skin. Tallon went to take off the wrappings to get a better look but Hector pulled back some biting the bottom of his lip and Tallon understood that Hector didn't want his cuts showing. Tallon led him into the bedroom and turned on the light after shutting the door, then he started taking the wrappings off again.

"Looks like a rash, perhaps a reaction to the medication they put on your arms to help heal the cuts...go wash your arms in the bathroom and that should fix it. I'll wrap them for you afterwards," Tallon said softly. Hector nodded as he left the bedroom and went to the bathroom but he couldn't seem to step in it, Tallon noticed now and moved beside him. "It's okay..." Tallon said holding his hand gently. Hector took a deep breath and stepped inside to wash his arms-it still stung on the open wounds. When they were cleaned, Tallon had a towel ready so he could dry them, he took it while Tallon got the cream they had at home and wrappings out of the cabinet. Tallon applied it carefully, then wrapped them up with a smile. "How's that feel?"

"Better...thank you," Hector replied and then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tallon asked.

"I just...feel really sick being in here after earlier...and I'm still really tired," Hector looked down. Tallon checked his forehead again, he was getting warmer.

"You really need to try and eat something." Tallon mentioned, at the sound of food alone, Hector heave a bit. "Hec?"

Hector brought a hand to his mouth and lurched a bit, Tallon's eyes widened as he moved Hector towards the toilet and not more than five seconds later, he threw up harshly. Hector lowered himself to his knees so he'd be closer to the toilet while it seemed to come in waves. Tallon rubbed his back in circles and sighed.

"I'm gonna send the others home, babe," Tallon told him and then got up shutting the bathroom door a bit.

"Still sick?" Evan asked.

"Yeah. Likely gonna let him finish throwing up and then let him get some sleep. You guys head home, I'll update you. If he doesn't feel better tomorrow, we're going to the doctors. It's been a long night..." Tallon sighed.

"Alright man, let us know when he's feeling better in...well, both senses and if you need anything then let us know." Drew stated.

"Will do. Don't worry, I got him." Tallon assured them as they all started to file out and leave. Tallon shut the door and locked it when the last person had left-he moved back to the bathroom and saw that Hector was just sitting here, half over the bow and whimpering a it. His arms were over his stomach and Tallon frowned, he didn't like seeing Hector like this. "Nausea passed?" Hector managed a slight nod. "Come on, let's get you to bed," Tallon slowly pulled Hector to his feet and led him out of the bathroom-then to the bedroom. Tallon took care of everything: water bottle by the bed, and garbage can. He cleaned up the bathroom a bit, made himself a sandwich and ate it in the kitchen while glancing in on Hector. After that, he covered Hector up seeing he had fallen asleep there. Tallon kissed his cheek and got into bed after shutting all the lights down and laying beside Hector, he fell asleep not more than ten minutes later. It had been a long day, sleep was definitely needed.


	72. Taking It Slow

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

72; Taking It Slow

The night was hard to get through. Aside Hector being sick, he had a lot of PTSD attacks that Tallon had to help him through. They weren't bad in the sense he threatened to hurt or kill himself, just that he'd be tossing and turning-crying once he was awake and then a few times he also started throwing up again. It was a very long night and Tallon did his best to soothe his husband but it would be a long while before Hector was okay again. PTSD on top of depression and being sick wasn't a good combination. He was miserable from the attacks, then cried because of them and that only made him sicker and Tallon was ready to take him to the hospital to do something about the throwing up. There were times in the middle of the night that Hector threw up for close to ten minutes straight and added to that he knew his husband hadn't eaten a lot because of being sick-but around 4am, the throwing up stopped and so did his stomach pain, the fever dropped again after Tallon got him some fever and pain reducer. After that, Hector was able to get some sleep without being sick and the attacked seemed to lighten up as long he was in Tallon's arms the whole time. Tallon didn't fall asleep again for another half hour, he wanted to make sure Hector was okay.

The next morning came fast with Hector up before Tallon was. Hector crawled out of his arms slowly so not to wake him and then he made his made his way to the bathroom first, when he finished in there he whipped something up for breakfast while making a pot of coffee. Hector felt a little better this morning-he did sleep from about 4am to 9am and that was added to the few hours he got before waking up in the middle of the night due to attacks or sickness. He made eggs, toast, sausage patties and two pieces of bacon each for them. Hector was working on finishing up the toast and bacon when Tallon made his way out of the bedroom and rubbed his eyes before spotting Hector standing at the stove.

"Love, what are you doing?" Tallon asked gently.

"Well, I got up about half an hour ago and was hungry so I made us breakfast..." Hector smiled a bit.

"I would have cooked for you if you woke me up silly. How do you feel this morning?" Tallon kissed his cheek, he noticed right away the fever was gone which was a relief.

"Still a little icky but at least I can move without wanting to throw up or be in pain like the last few days, managed to hold down the coffee." Hector shrugged a bit as he took the tongs and flipped the bacon over to cook the other side for a minute or two.

"That's good to hear and your fever seems to of finally broke, I was getting ready to take you to the hospital with all that throwing up last night." Tallon informed him lightly and he hugged him and then went to the bathroom. After a minute he exited to see that Hector placed their plates and drinks down at the small four person dining room table-it could extend to fit up to twelve but they kept it small for the sake of space. Tallon smiled and sat down across from Hector as the two began to eat slowly-enjoying the quiet breakfast. "How do your arms feel today, the rash gone?" Tallon inquired.

"I...haven't really looked but the itching stopped so safe to assume I was having a reaction..." Hector sighed a bit.

"What's on your mind?" Tallon asked.

"A lot of things I guess...I really...didn't mean for yesterday to happen, I just...got so overwhelmed with everything," Hector looked down after setting his fork aside.

"Well, talk to me. babe. I agreed to keep you out of the mental hospital because you said you wanted my help...I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on," Tallon offered softly.

"It was just everything coming down or coming back at once. The fight with my father-that was the start of it all. Knowing he'd never just...accept me, or be happy for me. Knowing that no matter what I did, it was never enough or that it'd never be right...it just hurt so much. Like I wasn't even surprised he did it-I figured tell him I resigned or that we got married would set him off. And I could have overlooked it all, if he hadn't said the killing myself comment. That's what I couldn't let go of, what I can't forgive." Hector stated while taking a bit of his eggs.

"No one could overlook something like that, Love. It was rude, uncalled for, and very hurtful. I knew that was something that had to of hurt you-I knew that from the moment you told me. What pissed me off was that and him hitting you again. So what brought on the rest? I saw the notebook," Tallon asked.

"Well since I started feeling like shit that night, the last week I've been sick have been awful. It always happened after I went to sleep. Flashbacks from war, losing friends, Cody, Drake, Sean...the last words Cody ever said to me, all that started coming back. I'd wake up in cold sweats and scared because I'd hear my father's voice telling me that no matter what I do, I'll never be strong enough to save them. It's like my mind showing me the worst things it can and what sucked the most was that I wanted to tell you everything but I was just so sick that I could barely stay awake or move without throwing up. I felt so weak, Tal..." Hector sighed.

"You've been sick for seven days straight, you were very ill, Hector. That wasn't something in your control. So your father always being unsupportive and uncaring, the neglect from years past had an effect on your memories from war. Where you feel like you could have done more but you know in your heart that you couldn't have. Is that about right?" Tallon asked.

"Something like that. It just kept going and going, it never stopped. Yesterday, I went to take a bath to try and get my stomach to stop hurting. I got my notebook because I had...lyric ideas. You know music is my outlet and I felt relaxed in the tub so I'd give it a shot, see if I could get my drive back to play. It was fine for a while but then, other thoughts came to mind and I guess...I subconsciously wrote them down as the flashbacks and words kept playing over and over again...the bath wasn't helping after a while and my wrist slipped. After I saw it...I just...it made me forget everything. I didn't...want to cut myself but...something just...took over and I did. It was like my body shut itself down there and refused to move. I wanted to get out, I wanted to get my phone and call for help but I was...just so tired and I guess blacked out until you found me..." Hector explained.

"It was subconscious as you said. You knew you didn't want to hurt yourself but your mind and body felt relief from all the stress and thoughts after you got hurt. When the body feels relief like that, I guess you could say you become clouded. The warm water relaxed your body and the cutting-although accidental-temporarily relieved your mind too. Subconsciously, you liked how that felt and being the unclear mind, you cut again, and again to keep the feeling going but in that also you bled too much and if forced you to black out." Tallon explained.

"I guess that makes sense...I never wanted to cut, Tal. I swear I didn't...I wanted to get out and get my phone, I just..." Hector closed his eyes tightly.

"Ssh, don't beat yourself up. It was an accident, I know you didn't mean to. But you did babe, and we have to address these issues so it doesn't pile up again. That's why I said yesterday not to hold anything back. I don't care if it's 3am and you had a nightmare, I want you to wake me up and tell me about it. The longer you let it sit, the worse it will be and this will happen again because you'll want anything to take the edge off. Your mind will subconsciously go for cutting again, a way to stop the pain. If you talk about it, you get it off your chest and make it a little easier," Tallon said reaching his hand over to place on Hector's.

"I won't...hold anything back, I promise...I don't want to...feel this way anymore. Lost, afraid, angry, upset...I just want to be me again but I feel like how I used too. Where being me only gets me hurt," Hector sighed.

"Being you will help. You can't afraid to be who you are, Hector. There will always be people in this world who don't like something about somebody else. But that's the beauty in it too. They don't have to like it, or accept it because you are still you. Just because they don't appreciate, like, or accept it doesn't mean you have to change who you are or try to be something you know you're not. Be you, Hector. The people who love you will always stand with you and those who don't can just suffer on their own time. It's just like you said to the guys on your eighteenth birthday. Why'd they have to make you miserable just because they hate their own lives?" Tallon reminded.

"I never really thought about it that way," Hector replied now.

"What I'm saying, babe, is that you can't let it get to you. There will always be haters in this world, and their misery is their problem. Not yours. If you want to be happy, then be happy. Perfect example, you wanted to change your life six years ago-so what did you do?" Tallon asked.

"I...joined the military," Hector replied.

"Right. And when your father told you to come, what did you tell him?" Tallon smiled.

"I told him no because it was what I wanted to do," Hector answered looking at him now.

"When we got engaged and married, did you care what anyone would say about it?" Hector shook his head, "Because it's what you wanted, what we wanted. Don't you see it, baby? Everything in your life, is your choice. You want to be happy, be happy. Don't let others get in your way. So your dad wants to be an unsupportive, abusive son of a bitch. Let him. I know it hurts you but just think of it this way-you're doing what you want to do and as long as you're happy than what he wants doesn't matter. It's what you want. So what do you want?" Tallon asked.

"I want to be happy," Hector said.

"Then be happy. Get rid of what doesn't make you happy, and then all that is left is happiness. You can't control what happened on our tours, Hector. It's just how things went and one thing I was always taught is that everything that happens, happens for a reason. So maybe everything you've gone through had to happen for you to be where you are now. I know those things hurt you, I know your dad hurt you but you have to remember that you are only human and you can't change others, and you are not invincible." Tallon smiled at him. Hector smiled now as he got up and walked over to Tallon-hugging him tightly.

"Thank you. I always used to do that. Just ignore others and worry about me and what I wanted-Hell, I used to say the same thing: I don't do what I do to please others. I guess I just lost sight of that when everything was going on and being sick didn't help either. So thank you for reminding me, baby." Hector said to him. Tallon smiled next as he hugged Hector back.

"You're welcome. Remember, you can always count on me to have your back and remind you who you really are. I'm more than your best friend, I'm also your husband. I will always protect you from danger, people, and even yourself if I have too. You will never fall with me beside you," Tallon replied as he leaned in and kissed his husband deeply then pulled back and lifted his chin a bit, "And Hector..."

"Yeah?" Hector asked softly.

"You're worth it and your life is worth living. If nothing else, I will always need you in mine even if no one else wants you in theirs." Tallon told him.

"I needed to hear that, Tallon. I owe you so much for all you've done for me since we met and I love you more than anything else," Hector told him as tears formed in his eyes but Tallon wiped them away.

"No more crying now, you're too beautiful for tears. my love." Tallon smiled to him. "I love you, Hector Furysen," he added. Hector and him stayed in their embrace for another minute or two before separating and moving back to their seats to finish their breakfast contently. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I kinda...want to invite the others over and tell them I'm sorry for yesterday...you said they were with you when you found me," Hector shrugged a bit.

"We can invite them over if you like. Pretty sure they all want to know if you're feeling better anyway," Tallon replied gently. "I was curious, Love. You don't get flashbacks during the day, do you?"

"Not often, no. Only if it's triggered by someone saying something, or hearing something that sounds similar to something from the wars. Gunshots, loud bangs, or names occasionally." Hector replied.

"That's all PTSD, Hec. You'll recover but you can't hold it in, okay? I mean it...anything at all you feel or start seeing, you tell me so I can help you," Tallon told him.

"I will, baby." Hector nodded to him as they finished their food then set all the dishes in the sink to clean later on. "I'm gonna go take a shower, you wanna text the others?" he asked now.

"I can do that. You gonna be okay in there, you got real hesitant last night," Tallon reminded.

"I'll be okay and if I need you, I'll yell or leave the door open a little. It's weird you said it was locked yesterday because I never locked it when I took the bath," Hector shrugged a bit.

"You didn't?" Tallon asked as Hector shook his head.

"No, matter of fact, I never even shut it all the way. I left it open for when you came home and inevitably wondered why I wasn't in bed or on the couch since I know you worry," Hector admitted.

"Strange. I'll look at it after, maybe it needs to be replaced?" Tallon suggested.

"Maybe, be out in ten or so." Hector kissed his cheek as he headed to the bathroom and then about five minutes later the shower started as Tallon pulled out his phone and group texted all the guys to invite them over if they could or wanted to-also that Hector was feeling a lot better. Tallon decided to clean up the kitchen from breakfast since Hector cooked for them. Tallon was glad Hector was feeling better in both the physical and emotional state of things but he also knew that there was a long way to go. Fifteen minutes later, Hector was out and getting dressed while Tallon took a shower after him. Hector left a note on the apartment door for the guys to just come in and make themselves comfortable since Tallon said he got a response that they'd be over soon. Hector unlocked the door so they could come in, then he went to his music room and started working on a few things-he finally had his drive back to write, play, and sing.

(Ten Minutes Later)

The guys and their girls arrived at the apartment and saw Hector's note of: ' _Hey guys and girls if you're with them. Come on in, doors unlocked. Tal's showering and I'm in the music room. Make yourselves comfortable. -Hec._ ' on the screen door so then all walked inside-sure enough the shower was running so Tallon still had to be in there. They moved towards the music room and checked to make sure the light wasn't on before opening it slowly and walking inside to see Hector in the recording side with his laptop out and scrolling through a few things with his acoustic resting on his right knee while he sat there quietly. Evan flipped the switch Tallon had shown him and the other guys that would allow them to heard Hector if he started singing.

"He looks a lot better," Carmen mentioned softly sitting on Darius's lap.

"We had a long talk this morning, made him feel better." Tallon stated walking in now with a soft smile.

"I still don't understand why you didn't keep him admitted, there are other psych hospitals around Berk. He tried to kill himself, Tallon. You said yourself you felt like you weren't enough to help him..." Evan pointed out.

"He wasn't trying to kill himself," Tallon remarked as he sat at Hector's small desk where the desktop computer was.

"Not sure I'm following, we saw him lying unconscious near death with his wrists slit from the razor..." Viktor reminded.

"It's confusing. He did cut himself but it was a subconscious thing-meaning he didn't realize he'd done it." Tallon explained, they arched their brows at him. "Basically, he took the bath to help his stomachache. He was working on lyrics before the thoughts started again, not suicidal ones, just remembering the things from war and what Spencer said to him. It made him feel like he'd never be enough, that even joining the military didn't make him be enough to save the friends he'd made. His stomach started hurting again and his arm slipped over the razor. The cut going like this," he showed them with his own wrist and finger, "it was accidental. However...due to the relaxation of the bath alone, the cut distracted him from everything he was thinking. His mind reacted to it, meaning that cutting drove the pain and thoughts away, his mind was unclear as such, subconsciously he ended up cutting. His body was relaxed so he couldn't find the strength to get out and get his phone to call for help. Then he passed out from blood loss." Tallon continued.

"So he wasn't trying to kill himself, everything was in the mind and he didn't realize it happened until he couldn't stop it?" Reina asked.

"That's right. That's another reason I didn't keep him admitted, he doesn't want to kill himself-it just became overwhelming and as such, his mind reacted to an accidental cut as a way to cope. Then subconsciously to keep the thoughts away, he cut again. He wanted help all week long but was too sick with no energy, as such...he slept and that's where the mind has full control and it's a place we can't see unless he lets us in," Tallon nodded.

"Wow...so he's okay now?" Drew asked curiously.

"He's...coping and accepting, healing slowly but it will be awhile before we can say okay and good again. " Tallon replied with a soft smile. "I'll say this though, it's really good to see that smile back on his face," he added as he looked into the window and saw Hector smiling softly while strumming notes on his guitar and humming a bit. "We're just taking it slow, one day at a time."


	73. Happier

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

73; Happier

The morning seemed to be going well, in Tallon's eyes at least. Hector was finally feeling better on a physical and emotional level, he was smiling again, and even back to playing his music which he admitted to losing his drive to do over the last week on top of being sick for seven days. Their friends were over, everyone piling into the music room to watch him strum on his guitar and play different beats from his computer-he even had his notebook on the stand in front of him which was connected to the microphone stand so he could write things down. The group were just talking among themselves watching him closely, he genuinely seemed happier but he was a long ways off from being okay again-but at least for now he was back to using his outlet, or at least that's what they all referred to it as since it wasn't far from the truth. Hector had admitted to him using it as a distraction from the pain, but he had Tallon now too and Hector knew he could always go to him for help just like he had in the last six years since they had met at Reception.

"You think he'll sing today?" asked Heather who was sitting in one of the metal chairs.

"That depends on him. He said he was feeling better and got through breakfast without throwing up, guess it rides on if he finishes something. Looks like he's working on putting lyrics and music together now," Tallon replied as he heard a ding come from the computer next to him to see a message pop up from Hector in the other room: _can you bring me a water bottle please, babe?_. Tallon nodded to him as he smiled from the window and Tallon got up and left the room, he returned a minute later with a water bottle as Hector opened the studio door and Tallon handed it to him.

"Thanks, baby," Hector kissed him gently, Tallon returned it as always then Hector saw their friends and smiled at them. "Hey guys and girls," he added.

"Morning, Hector. How are you?" Mandy smiled back at him.

"I'm alright, just working on something from a long time ago." Hector replied calmly.

"How long ago?" Darius asked.

"Right before Tal and I got together two years ago. It was...right after Christmas Eve in Iraq when he'd kissed me and I got wicked confused on my feelings for him," Hector stated.

"Hah, told you!" Darius pointed at Tallon, "We told him what he did confused the shit out of you, we even called it that he had feelings for you too."

"Don't tease, Darius," Carmen sighed some shaking her head. "What's it called, Hector?" she smiled now.

"Doesn't have a title yet. Just lyrics and working on music for it," Hector told her. "Almost done finally," he added afterwards.

"Can't wait to hear it, I'm sure it'll be great." Tallon kissed Hector's forehead.

"Well lucky you, I'm about to test it out." Hector smiled as he let go of Tallon and moved back inside the room and the door shut closed, Tallon sat back down at the desk as Hector put his guitar down, then flipped a switch as they saw a red light come on over the window-meaning he was about to start recording. Hector pressed the spacebar on his laptop and took a breath after pulling the microphone closer to him.

" _Sparks fly, it's like electricity. I might die, when I forget how to breathe. You get closer and there's nowhere, in this world I'd rather be. Time stops, like everything around me. It's frozen. And nothing matters but these, few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen!"_ Hector started as they all just look forward and watched listening in.

" _'Cause when I'm kissin' you, my senses come alive. Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find. Falls right into place. You're all that it takes. My doubts fade away, when I'm kissin' you. When I'm kissin' you, it all starts making sense. And all the questions I've been askin' in my head. Like are you the one? Should I really trust? Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you."_ the music softened again as Tallon smiled. It never got old for him to watch Hector sing-he was really talented and nothing was better than seeing the smile on his face.

" _Past loves, they never got very far. Walls up. Made sure I'm guarding my heart. And I promised I wouldn't do this, 'til I knew it was right for me. But no one(no one), no guy that I met before, could make me(make me), feel so right and secure. And have you noticed, I lose my focus-and the world around me disappears!"_ Hector sang as Tallon just relaxed. This song was meant to represent the fact of how Hector felt whenever he and Tallon kissed before getting together.

" _'Cause when I'm kissin' you, my senses come alive. Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find. Falls right into place. You're all that it takes. My doubts fade away, when I'm kissin' you. When I'm kissin' you, it all starts making sense. And all the questions I've been askin' in my head. Like are you the one? Should I really trust? Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you."_ Hector smiled, his eyes falling on his husband now while he continued.

" _I've never felt nothing like this. You're making me open up. No point in even trying to fight this. It kinda feels like it's love!..."_ he paused a moment as it softened, _"'Cause when I'm kissin' you, my senses come alive. Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find,"_ the music picked up again, _"Falls right into place. You're all that it takes. My doubts fade away, when I'm kissin' you. When I'm kissin' you, it all starts making sense. And all the questions I've been askin' in my head. Like are you the one? Should I really trust? Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you."_

Hector finished as when the music came to a stop he pressed the spacebar and flipped the switch for the red light off, he moved off the stool then pressed a button to open the door that would take him back into the main area where they were all smiling and clapping for him. Tallon got up and kissed him deeply-effectively making him blush. "That was amazing," Tallon whispered softly.

"Well, it's how I felt for you every time we kissed before becoming a couple. But I was just so confused about everything that I never said anything," Hector replied.

"Completely understandable, Love. I'm glad my kisses made you feel that way-even before we got together," Tallon chuckled some.

"And they still do the same thing," Hector smiled lying his head on his husband's chest. "I got one more I finished today too. Something you inspired me to come up with," he poked at Tallon's chest.

"I inspired you?" he arched a brow questioningly at Hector.

"Mmhm, want to hear it?" Hector asked him.

"Absolutely," Tallon nodded as Hector smiled and then returned inside the room as he got everything set up again: microphone close, and laptop at the ready. However first, he grabbed a dry erase marker and opened it.

"Don't freak out over what gets written on the screen. It's for the sake of the song," Hector stated knowing they could hear him. Hector started writing words: Worthless, Useless, Nothing, Nobody, Burden, Weak, Twig, Pain, Hurt, Scars. Hector stopped and flipped on the red light as the music started only he didn't sit down like last time-he had on a small microphone that hooked around his ear. The music started as they watched closely.

" _You are not your make up, not your clothes. An anonymous face that no one knows. You're not a skin color, a pretty face-the number of inches around your waist. There's so much that you've been through that nobody knows, so many things you never show..."_ he paused a moment. _"You're more than labels. More than pain...Baby, you're more than your mistakes. And you've got something to say...Ohhh woah!"_ he held it a moment before grabbing a hand towel from beside him and smiling wide with the pause.

" _When will you realize, baby, you're worth it! You don't have to do anything to earn it. Baby, you're perfect. You deserve it. When will you see what I see...And realize you're worth it."_ as he sang that he wiped off the words: Useless, Nothing, Nobody, Hurt, and Weak. The music softened again and he kept going.

" _You are not a burden, not a waste. You are not a copy, can't be replaced. You're not your pain, you're not your past. Your scars will never hold you back. There's so much that you've been through that nobody knows, so many things you never show..."_ he took a breath, _"You're more than labels. More than pain. Baby, you're more than your mistakes. And you've got something to say...Ohhh woah!"_ he smiled wide again as Tallon smiled to. He understood now, it was from this morning when he told Hector: 'You're worth it'.

" _When will you realize, baby, you're worth it! You don't have to do anything to earn it. Baby, you're perfect. You deserve it. When will you see what I see...And realize you're worth it."_ Hector sang as he wiped down the words: Burden, Twig, Pain, and Scars. The only one remaining up there was Worthless now.

" _You're worth it, baby, you're worth it! You're worth it, baby, you're worth it! You're worth it, baby, you're worth it! You're worth it, baby, you're worth it! You're worth it, baby, you're worth it! You're worth it, baby, you're worth it! You're worth it, baby, you're worth it! You're worth it..."_ he trailed off a bit as the music slowed considerably.

" _You're more than labels, more than pain. Baby, you're more than your mistakes. And you've got something to say...Oohhhh woah!"_ he sang out as it paused, going silent a moment and then, _"When will you realize, baby, you're worth it. Don't have to do anything to earn it. Baby, you're perfect, you deserve it! When will you see what I see, and realize you're worth it!"_ Hector erased the _less_ off Worthless and rewrote the word in quotation marks: **You're Worth It**.

" _You're worth it, baby, you're worth it! You're worth it, baby, you're worth it! You're worth it, baby, you're worth it! You're worth it, baby, you're worth it! You're worth it, baby, you're worth it! You're worth it, baby, you're worth it! You're worth it, baby, you're worth it! You're worth it..."_ the music stopped as he pressed the spacebar and flipped the light off. Tallon didn't even wait for Hector to open the door-he opened it himself with the code and pulled his husband into his arms.

"Now there's my Hector," Tallon kissed him deeply, Hector smiled and kissed him back-wrapping his arms around Tallon's neck. Tallon broke the kiss after a thirty seconds and hugged Hector tightly. "Personally think that's the best song you've ever written," he added.

"Well, I wrote it because that's how you made me feel. How you all made me feel, like I was worth it so now, I actually feel like I am." Hector said.

"That song deserves to go public. It could help a lot of others," Danielle suggested.

"I'll consider it," Hector replied gently now, "For now, I need a break...still kind'a sick, throat hurts..." he added with a slight cough.

"Well, at least you're not throwing up anymore," Tallon said as Hector shut down the studio and everyone filed out into the living room and closed the music room door. They all took a seat as Tallon got Hector something for his throat and cough, then sat down as well relaxing. "How's your stomach feel today?"

"It's not bad. I took two painkillers after the shower so that might have something to do with it," Hector smiled then glanced at the others and sighed, "Guys, I'm really sorry about yesterday-I never...meant for it to happen. And I'm sorry you all had to see that," he apologized softly.

"Don't worry about it, Tallon explained what happened. We're just glad we go to ya when we did, and we're glad you're feeling better somewhat in both departments," Ryan told him and put a hand on his shoulder calmly.

"You guys are seriously the best, you know that. You especially," Hector smiled some as he leaned on Tallon's shoulder comfortably. In the silence, there was a knock at the door as Tallon got up to answer it. As he opened the door he was shocked to see the president standing there with two body guards as well as the General of the Army, Gary Robinson.

"Mr. President, General Robinson...what a nice surprise? What can I do for you?" Tallon greeted.

"Hello, Lieutenant Furysen. Is your husband home?" Gary asked softly. Tallon opened the door and revealed Hector to be on the couch with the others. "Ah, thank you. General Furysen, may we have a word?"

"Um, sure, I guess. Private matter I assume?" Hector asked while getting to his feet slowly. Both men nodded to him as he motioned to the music room and they all entered with the body guards posted outside of it. Of course the music room was sound proof so the others wouldn't hear the conversation so they just had to wait it out, but it did raise the question of why the president and General of the Army were at the Furysen's door and asking to speak with Hector privately.

"What do you think it's about?" Evan asked.

"No idea. Must be military related if the president and General of the Army are here and asking to speak to him alone," Tallon replied calmly-the last time something like this happened, Hector was running a dangerous, top secret mission that he couldn't tell them about until after a certain point. Tallon hoped that wasn't the case again-Hector had enough going on as it was with healing from being sick and the incident yesterday, throwing him back into the fire like that wouldn't be beneficial at all. They continued to sit out there and talk for about forty five minutes until the door opened and they all walked out.

"I'm sorry I don't have a better answer for you, gentleman-but right now I got a lot going on, so you're going to have to give me some time to think about it. I trust you understand?" Hector stated to them.

"Of course we do. We'll give you time to consider what we've asked-be mindful of the time constraint though. We need to know in a week so we can start preparing things or find another solution," Gary told him.

"You will have my answer in six days then," Hector stated firmly, the two men nodded and left, the guards following close. Hector closed the door and sighed.

"Should I even ask what all that was about?" Heather asked.

"Nothing you're allowed to know. Classified information," Hector replied slowly.

"You're not allowed to tell us again, right?" Skylar asked.

"It's gotta be another mission they want him to do. I know you can't tell us whatever it is but if we guess it, then you didn't tell us. Just nod," Thaxter offered to Hector. "Is it another classified mission?" Hector gave a single nod silently.

"And there's only a small window in which to complete it?" Drew asked next. Hector nodded again.

"Are you gonna do it?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. It's one like the first. Dangerous, classified to certain people, have to have the right training, skills...and I just don't know if I wanna do something like that again...and I really don't wanna run it solo-that was way too hard." Hector closed his eyes now. Tallon hugged him from behind.

"You know I'll always support your choices, Hector but I don't know if right now is a good time to be running a mission..." Tallon stated softly.

"I know, that's why I said I needed time to think about it. I'm not even sure if I can handle doing something like that again, especially solo..." Hector mumbled leaning into him.

"Don't do it solo then, you know we'll come with you." Skylar offered.

"It's not that simple. You weren't...trained for these kinds of missions, the only people who were are dead-aside from me," Hector glanced over now.

"Put us through the training then, we can handle it." Trent suggested.

"No, you can't. It's not just training-it's extensive training. Literally built to test your limits and push you past them, test how much pain you can handle, test your ability to keep quiet while interrogated and tortured. It's not easy and like I said...only ten people survived that training from thirty who entered it. And these people selected who scored top marks in their BCT and AIT training...not to mention also, there's not enough time to do it. The mission window is in a month and if you recall I trained for five months-two days out of drill each and then a final week right before we deployed," Hector explained and closed his eyes again, "Besides...I'd never endanger your lives over a mission because in the truth of it...if anything happened to any of you, I'll fucking snap completely..." he added slowly.

They all knew what he meant too. He'd lose it and likely kill himself if any of them got killed running this kind of a mission with him. Tallon held him tighter-at least he was being honest about his feelings regarding it all. "Whatever you want to do, we stand by you," Tallon told him gently. Hector sighed as he got him phone from his pocket and pressed the number two speed dial, Hector put it on speaker phone as it ran three times before a familiar voice was heard.

" _General Furysen, made your choice already?"_ came Gary's voice.

"I have," Hector said as the others all sat there waiting to hear what he'd choose, "I've decided to decline the mission," their eyes widened in shock. Even Tallon was surprised, "Sorry, General Robinson but I won't endanger my friends by bringing them along. I know my limit and doing something like that is past the limit. It's suicide-I'd never make it out alive. I hope you can understand," Hector stated.

"A very well thought out decision, General. We understand perfectly. Thank you for considering it nevertheless," said president Morgan. Hector then hung up the phone and took a deep breath before smiling some.

"You turned it down?" Tallon asked softly.

"Like I said. I know my limits-taking on another mission like in Afghanistan would push me past it. I'd lose it if you guys came and it's suicide to go alone. Best option was walk away from it entirely," Hector leaned against him gently now. Tallon held him close, proud of his decision. Hector was learning his limits-he knew how dangerous the mission was and he didn't want to endanger them or himself so he chose not to go at all.

"I love you," Tallon kissed his cheek lightly, Hector turned in his arms and kissed him on the lips. Tallon returned it gently and they held it a moment.

"I love you too," Hector replied relaxing now. He felt good right now-turning down the mission gave him some sense of power over himself. He was given a choice, several actually: to take the mission with his team, or go solo and he knew both could result in death being the worst possible outcome and he didn't want to risk that or anyone being hurt so he chose to decline and everything would be fine because everyone would be safe. It gave him the feeling like he was in control again, nothing could go wrong if he stayed away from it. He knew being in the military, things like this could happen and they could be deployed again but if he could avoid situations then he would. Hector knew his limits, and as long as he did then he could control all aspects of his life. Good and bad. Knowing this made him all the happier.


	74. Take A Chance

**Take A Chance**

Author; Nightstar Fury

Rated; M for Mature

Pairing; TallonXHector(ToothlessXHiccup)

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies, or Dreamworks Dragons television series. I also don't own any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to it's original creator and artist! Enjoy the story! :)

74; Take The Chance

Six long months had passed since that day Hector declined the mission having realized that he needed to know his limits in order to control his life completely-and everything in it. Tallon and Hector were still married and living in their apartment together, happy as ever too. A lot of other things had happened since that day too. Freddie and Heather were engaged, also expecting a child-a boy in fact. Darius and Carmen were just enjoying life. Jessie and Ella were living together finally, but no plans to take it farther than that. Trent and Danielle were married-small ceremony with just friends and family. Reina and Skylar were planning their wedding. Drew and Mandy were also engaged now, living life with their daughter, Layla. Hector and Tallon never ended up doing a remarriage ceremony-there was no need for it. There had been plenty of pictures and videos from the actual day it happened for people to enjoy. They just all got together to have a small party to celebrate it-was definitely a good day.

Hector's depression wasn't nearly as bad anymore. True to his word, if he felt upset or his PTSD attacks got bad-he let Tallon know and they got through it together, and after a few months, they were easier to deal with. His arms were healed, barely any scars from his cuts, Hector still refused to forgive Spencer-and doubted he ever would. What his father did wasn't just something he could turn his head to. Hector still loved him and considered him his father but he wouldn't forgive him for what he did and said. Hector still played his instruments, and made songs-more for fun though instead of using it as an outlet. They still had guard the first weekend of every month and that always went well for them, Hector loved being able to see all his friends in one place-it was a reminder of how far he'd come in just six years considering where he started before the military. He really did love where his life was right now. Perfect friends, and husband. What could make it better? Nothing.

On a day like this, they were all just hanging out together-they did it pretty often. The month was September 2022, still pretty warm for the island of Berk. Hector was sitting on Tallon's lap-who was sitting in the recliner chair, he was laying against him too. Everyone was just sitting around, laughing it up and having a good time. The guys were telling stories from times in the barracks-both from tours and while in training for BCT, AIT, and drill. Hector was actually comfortable talking about the training he endured with the twenty nine others. That was the subject now too, he was talking about some of the things he was trained to handle.

"So they actually like put you through torture?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, they wanted to see what we could deal with. Wasn't easy either," Hector groaned heavily. "I remember the second training month, we got subjected to having the crap kicked out of us for an hour each. Arms tied behind our backs or over our heads and hanging slightly off the ground. I swear, I no longer wonder what it's like to be a punching bag..." he chuckled slightly.

"Geeze man," Skylar stated.

"What else did they do to you?" Evan asked curiously.

"Learned how to hold my breath for over a minute, withstand the pain of being whipped, staying up for hours at a time without sleeping or eating. And one of my personal favorites: navigating in the dark without goggles, just your ears and touch. That was actually fun to learn," Hector stated.

"I now get why you can find your way around the apartment without turning the lights on," Tallon laughed a bit.

"Well, that and I know where everything is." Hector smiled now.

"True that," Tallon replied with his arms around Hector's waist and nipped at his neck.

"Hey, we have company over, baby," Hector reminded.

"And your point is what?" Tallon asked doing it again as Hector blushed.

"Can't you wait until later when we're alone?" Hector asked softly.

"I suppose so," Tallon mumbled and hugged him tighter as Hector only shook his head, then turned it and kissed Tallon deeply.

"Ugh, you two are sickeningly cute..." Thaxter teases as the guys laughed and the girls giggled, Tallon and Hector both lifted their hands flipping them all off and kept the kiss going. Although they joked, they were happy for their friends-it was good to see Hector this happy so none of them cared if the two were locked in a mini make-out session on the recliner. Hector's laptop was playing music, most of which was pre-recorded music he'd done but occasionally something would come up as just music. The cool think about it was that when something new started-it would come up on the big screen since he had it hooked up with the HDMI cord.

"Hey, Hec?" Darius asked as Hector broke the kiss and glanced over.

"What's up?" Hector responded.

"What's this song playing? Doesn't seem your regular style," Darius questioned now, Hector looked at the screen to see the title of whatever was playing: _Don't Give Up, Hold On_.

"Oh, that's really old. It has lyrics but I never recorded them in with the music I'd made," Hector stated.

"Can we hear it?" Danielle inquired softly.

"I don't see why not. It was one of the songs I wrote as a distraction from depression, used to take my mind off it after a really long day of bullshit." Hector stated as he leaned forward a bit at restarted the song from the beginning.

" _This world, this world is cold. But you don't, you don't have to go. You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely. And no one seems to care. Your mother's gone and your father hits you. This pain you cannot bear..."_ he started gently while the others just listened. _"But we all bleed the same way as you do. And we all have the same things to go through!..."_ the music picked up now.

" _Hold on, if you feel like letting go! Hold on, it gets better than you know!"_ Hector sang out as Tallon smiled, he already understood what the lyrics represented and why Hector would write such a song.

" _Your days, you say they're way too long. And your nights, you can't sleep at all. Hold on. And you're not sure what you're waiting for-but you don't want to know more. You're not sure what you're looking for-but you don't want to know more..."_ another pause. _"But we all bleed the same way as you do. And we all have the same things to go through!..."_ Hector smiled now-as if recalling how happy the song made him feel to be distracted from all the sadness of his life previously.

" _Hold on, if you feel like letting go! Hold on, it gets better than you know! Don't stop looking, you're one step closer. Don't stop searching, it's not over! Hold on..."_ there was a break in the music now, just some guitar solos, _"What are you looking for?...What are you waiting for?...Do you know what you're doing to me? Go ahead! What are you waiting for?..."_ it picked up more now.

" _Hold on, if you feel like letting go! Hold on, it gets better than you know. Don't stop looking, you're one step closer. Don't stop searching-It's Not Over!"_ he sang out as it picked up again. _"Hold on, if you feel like letting go. Hold on, it gets better than you know!...Hold on!..."_ it stopped there and moved to the next song but Hector had it lowered in volume.

"I like it," Mandy smiled.

"Good song, real good. Your songs could inspire a lot of people, Hector. You should submit them," Heather smiled.

"I'm good on that. Too much of a process to get them submitted. Recording studios make you sing them live before they go out. I can handle you guys and the platoon, maybe a small crowd of one hundred but fuck singing in front of thousands. Nope. No way. Not happening." Hector chuckled a bit.

"Well, we're honored you're so comfortable with us," Viktor stated to him as Ryan and the others nodded in agreement.

"How can I not be comfortable with the first friends I ever had?" Hector smiled some.

"Yeah, we are pretty awesome, aren't we?" Ryan snickered.

"Oh now you're just being cocky, guys," Hector shook his head with a smile. However, all jokes aside-it wasn't far from the truth. His friends were awesome and he owed a great to them for accepting him when they all met six years ago, especially Tallon. The one who was always there for him no matter what. Tallon took care of him when he was sick, he gave him someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, someone to listen to him for once, made him smile, and he even showed him what love felt like-real love from someone who was loyal, caring, understanding, and kind. Tallon was everything to him and he wouldn't ever try to deny that factor. He loved his husband and he loved his friends-all of them even if some hadn't started out that way.

"Oh this is such a good song!" the girls squealed happily.

"Beggin' On Your Knees?" Drew asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's one of our favorites. Sleep over hit," Mandy giggled.

"Hard to sing though, so many pitches and tones to hit," Danielle nodded in agreement.

"It's not that hard, I can do it and I'm a guy," Hector shrugged softly.

"Let's see you do it then," Carmen challenged.

"I say we have a contest," Heather remarked.

"You're gonna challenge him to a singing contest, sis? You lost your mind?" Darius blinked.

"There's no way he can hit those tones, they're too high..." Carmen added in. Hector shook his head then got off Tallon's lap going to the music room and bringing out a few wireless microphones as well as a speaker and set it on the ground, flipped it on and synced up the microphones to to it-he handed them out to the girls and then adjusted the one on his ear before restarting the song as the karaoke version.

"This is gonna be good," the guys all sat closer together to watch. Girls VS Hector? They were actually really interested to see how this would go.

"Ladies first," Hector stated starting the song from his laptop and stepping back.

" _You had it all the day you told me, told me, you want me. I had it all but let you fool me, fool me, completely. Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention, 'cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions..."_ the girls paused now at the chorus began. _"And one day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me. Yeah one day, I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede. You mess with me, I mess with her. So I'll make sure you get what you deserve. Yeah one day, you'll be beggin' on your knees for me,"_ they finished as Hector stepped forward now.

" _So watch your back, 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you. I've set the trap, and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through. So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now? And I bet you're nervous, 'cause this song makes you freak out."_ the girls nervously bit their lips, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Hector could change his pitch so easily. Granted he wasn't singing in a female's voice, it still sounded really good. _"And one day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me. Yeah one day, I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede. You mess with me(yeah), I mess with her(yeah). So I'll make sure you get what you deserve(yeah). Yeah one day, you'll be beggin' on your knees for me."_

It was now where they were all supposed to sing together but the girls were surprised when Hector had grabbed his guitar and started playing the guitar notes and singing, _"I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under. 'Cause you just don't, don't deserve 'happy ever after', for what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way! It was only just a game!"_ he held the note a few minutes as the music just played.

" _(You had it all)"_ played in the background. _"And one day! And one day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me(beggin' on your knees for me). Yeah one day, I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede(crawlin' like a centipede). You mess with me(yeah), I mess with her(yeah). So I'll make sure you get what you deserve(yeah).Yeah one day, you'll be beggin' on your knees for me."_ it finished as he put the guitar against the side of the couch and shrugged at the girls who were blinking in surprise.

"Told you girls not to challenge him," Darius chuckled seeing their faces.

Hector shut off the speaker and put his headset microphone down on the table before taking his place back on Tallon's lap-who locked his arms around his husband's waist and snuggled into him.

"That should hardly count," Heather mumbled.

"Oh give it a rest, Heather. It was just for fun," Hector chuckled some as he closed his eyes and leaned against Tallon gently and relaxed there.

"So when are you two gonna settle down and have kids?" Mandy asked looking to Tallon and Hector now.

"Well, for starters...we're both males so that's not happening," Tallon remarked.

"You know what I meant. Like surrogacy or adoption?" Mandy mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Surrogacy can get pretty expensive, and as for adoption-don't really know. We haven't talked about it, wouldn't be a good time anyway with us still being in the military. Well, full time that is," Hector stated.

"I'll babysit!" Heather offered quickly.

"You'll have your hands full with your own," Darius pointed out, Heather was due in another six months for hers and Freddie's son-who they were naming, Liam Ingerman.

"I would too," Skylar smiled.

"Offers appreciated but we don't want kids right now. We're just enjoying us and we can discuss the topic in another eighteen months when the contracts are up again," Tallon smiled, "There's a lot that goes into both processes, plus we'd have to move to have a bigger place," he added. They did want to have a family, just not at the moment-they enjoyed it being just them after everything they'd both been through in the last six years.

"Well, we should be going. We have to pick Layla up from daycare," Drew stated as he got up with Mandy and they said their goodbyes and left the apartment.

"Speaking of our own, we have an appointment at 3:00pm today babe." Freddie reminded Heather after checking the time. It was about 2:30pm right now.

"Oh crap, that's right. We'll catch you guys later," Heather smiled hugging Darius, Hector, Carmen, and Tallon before they left next.

"And we have a wedding cake testing to go to." Reina mentioned to Skylar, they were getting married in another five months. Skylar nodded shaking hands with everyone and then leaving with his fiance.

"So that leaves Jessie, Ella, Trent, Danielle, Inferno, and us." Tallon chuckled some.

"We're actually about to head out too. Ella's still recovering from being sick the other day, she's too stubborn to admit she's exhausted right now," Jessie smiled as he connected hands with Tallon and Hector before waving to the rest and leading Ella out of the apartment.

"Anyone else?" Tallon asked with a smile.

"Well, the rest of us were gonna bail because we figured you wanted some time with your husband," Evan offered. "I know I have to get Aiden from preschool in about fifteen minutes and then Mia will be home around 3:30pm-dinner at her parents house tonight." he added.

"And I've got a date with Trish to get ready for," Thaxter beamed brightly.

"I swear you two just need to start dating. You've had like one hundred dates," Tallon rolled his eyes.

"I'm planning to ask her out tonight, Mr. Pushy Pants." Thaxter stuck his tongue out.

"I have a doctor's appointment too, been feeling sick the last few weeks. Trent over here thinks I'm pregnant so, yeah. Guess we'll find out today if that is true or not," Danielle smiled as she got up with Trent and said their goodbyes as they left the apartment behind Evan and Thaxter.

"You two gonna head out too?" Hector asked looking at Viktor and Ryan.

"You and Tal look like you're ready to have it just be you the rest of the day and night, so yeah, we're gonna go too." Ryan smiled. Those goodbyes were next and then with the door shut it remained to be just Tallon and Hector in the living room.

"I have the sneaking suspicion they just wanted to get out before you and I got to heavy in the make out sessions," Tallon chuckled slightly.

"Glad I wasn't the only one, least Ry and Vik were honest about it." Hector giggled.

"Well, let's clean up a bit. We can lock the doors and..." Tallon kissed his neck. "have a little time to ourselves?" he offered as Hector blushed deeply and nodded. The two got up and began to clean the apartment: dishes, taking out the now full garbage, pulling something out for dinner later on, finally wiping things down and locking the doors. Tallon and Hector instantly started kissing and moved it to the bedroom, Tallon pushed Hector down carefully and laid over him as the kisses became more intense.

"I love you, Tallon," Hector said softly between kisses. Tallon looked in his eyes and stroked his cheek lightly.

"I love you too, Hector," Tallon replied as they continued their kissing and shirts came off immediately following that.

(Four Hours Later)

With the time being now 6:30pm when they'd finished making love, they just laid there in the bed while coming down from the intense pleasure they'd both experienced. Gods, Hector loved it all so much. His friends, family, and his husband of course. Considering where he started to just six short years later, he was happy as he'd ever been and it was all because he saw a chance to change his life and he took it. How could he not be happy? He had everything he could ever want-the best being that the man lying beside him, holding him close was his husband and his best friend in the entire world. Chances and taking them got him where he was today and from now on, if he saw a chance to do something, he would take it because he would never know how awesome or happy it could make him unless decided to take a chance.

 _ **~Author's Note:**_ _Well my lovely fans, this concludes "Take A Chance". Sorry there isn't more but I honestly thought it was a good place to end it where Hector is just happy with his family, friends, and husband. So thank you all for the support and I promise to have a new story up soon. I believe next on the vote list was the Hiccup & Astrid have a one night stand, she get pregnant, discovers Hiccup is famous and then the craziness ensues of him trying to be with her and protect her from his celebrity lifestyle, but will it cost him the love of his life? How far is he willing to go to, and sacrifice to keep her in his life so they can be a family. Be sure to vote for the story you want to see after this one! And before I forget a second time, I'd like to give thanks to both harrypanther and warriornun for beta reading over my chapters before I posted them. Thank you both so much! Excellent work! Until next time, -Nightstar_


End file.
